Aquatic Kingdom Hearts
by Stone-Man85
Summary: 3 Hearts of the Sea...a band of heroes....One Great Adventure. Story includes POTC, Atlantis, and the Little Mermaid.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, Atlantis, or Pirates of the Caribbean. They are the sole property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original Characters are of my own design. I haven't thought about doing a Disney story in a long time, until I played Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2. This is sort of a modern-day version of the Little Mermaid with the other titles mixed into it. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Aquatic-Kingdom Hearts**

**Six Years Ago**

**Atlantic Ocean**

In the sea that bordered the West and East from each other, a terrible storm brewed in the center of it. A hurricane of such destructive power, nearly tearing the very ocean it was centered in completely. The waves were crashing, the winds were battering the waters, and the skies were an unfriendly darkness around it. In truth, it happened when two separate storms somehow combined unexplainably…and had created what some had called…the Perfect Storm.

But even though this storm was of perfect design and in the middle of nowhere, there were some who were suffering it. In the epicenter of the storm, a large cruise ship was halfway damaged and on fire. Somehow, the ship had been caught in the storm's violent and destructive fury; the damage taken upon it was too gruesome to even describe. The ship had holes and craters in the side and back of it, looking as if it was almost possible that cannons had done the damage. The fires were the result of whatever had hit the fireworks; before long the ship was celebrating a party of sorts, but the fireworks had also made a huge powder keg of explosives for the storm to set off.

Most of the passengers didn't get off when the ship was violently destroyed as it was halfway sinking. Some drowned, got caught in the still-going on explosions, or jumped ship beforehand taking their chances in the sea. A few were still boarding the lifeboats that still hadn't left the ship. One fellow in particular was helping a young boy get to them; the man was a skinny yet handsome fellow, with reddish orange hair split in the front, nicely cut, dressed in a white button-up shirt, a brown vest, brown jeans and black dress shoes, and bottle glasses covering his brown eyes. His name was Milo James Thatch, one of the passengers and uncle to the boy he was helping onto the lifeboat.

The boy was only ten years old, physically fit, with messy black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white and red-trimmed T-shirt, and black and white sneakers. He was frantically looking around for something as Milo helped him get on to the lifeboat, "Come on, Eric. We've gotta get out of here."

The boy named Eric, looked concerned as he got on to the lifeboat, "But what about Max, Uncle Milo?"

Milo reassured his nephew as he patted him on the head, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him before…", but then suddenly, a huge explosion shook the ship. It almost felt like something was shot at the hull of the ship, causing it to tip violently. The sudden shockwave of the explosion caused Milo to fall flat on his butt, while he watched in horror at what happened next. The lifeboat that he had put Eric into, broke from the support ropes, and fell to the changing and harsh sea floor, sweeping Eric into its murky waters.

Milo clung to the side of the boat as he shouted, "ERIIIIC!" He looked all over to see if he saw anyone of assistance to help him. However, something out in the ocean caught his attention; it was only a shadow in the water far away, but it was something he would never forget. A giant, dark, and menacing sea ship that looked like it had a mouth at its front, and a black flat with a Jolly Rodger; a demonic skull with tentacles on the sides, encircling the skull.

**In the Sea**

In the blackest abyss, Eric tried frantically to reach the surface of the water. Its massive waves and currents were swirling and pulling him in deeper, preventing him from reaching the surface. Even though at his school he was a pretty good swimmer at his age, he had never tried to swim in a storm like this before. Instead of going upward, where he was trying to swim to, he was being pulled down without even having a fighting chance. Finally, without anymore strength, and the feeling of his lungs figuratively on fire, he let all the air out of his lungs. The lack of air and the aching of his muscles had caused him to pass out, and sink towards the black abyss that was the bottom of the sea. It seemed hopeless for the boy as he was claimed by the sea.

Fortunately, a strange human-sized creature had swum in and noticed the boy. In a small linger of choice was made, until it swam straight at him in inhuman speed. As it got closer to the boy, it reached out to him with slender arms and hands, and grabbed on to him. And with all its might, it swam up to the surface to help the boy.

**Later On**

**Morning**

The Perfect Storm had finally died down unexpectedly when morning struck; the odd thing was that the storm had lasted only one night and disappeared the next day as dawn nearly came. It was almost dawn as the calming roar of waves hit the side of a sandy beach. The beach was located near a location not far from a rocky cove; a place that was perfect for privacy or from the general public. The oceans beating against the rocky sides to where Eric lay unconscious. The boy looked like a complete wreck after the event that had transpired from last night. If the boy had stayed out there in the violent any more, he wouldn't have survived. Now he was just on the sandy beach ground, sleeping off the exhaustion from last night.

Although he would have stayed asleep to recover his lost strength, if not for the singing that echoed in his mind and dreams. The singing that came from what sound like a girl of ten years his age, with the most beautiful voice you've ever heard,

_What would I give, to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

The boy stirred a little, as the voice became clearer and focused, instead of sounding like a distant echo.

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

Eric finally had the strength to wake up as he slowly got up from lying down on the sandy beach. He stretched a little, and rubbed his eyes a little to chase away the sleepiness from his eyes. As he did, the sun's rays finally broke free, lighting up the area slightly with the rays beaming down. As his eyes came to focus, his hearing came as well as he still heard the singing,

_Where would we walk,_

_Where would we run,_

_If we could stay out here in the sun?_

It was then when Eric heard the voice, he realized he wasn't dreaming it up at all. He groggily got up, trying to shake off the exhaustion from his sore legs, as he looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. For a while he had thought he had imagined it, until he heard the singing coming from near the beach shore. It was there that he had spotted where the singing was coming from.

On a rock that was connected to the shore, Eric couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting on the rock and looking out to the sea, was a girl of ten years like he was, with the sun's rays raining down on her. The very scene made her look like an angel that had flown down from Heaven after the storm. She was slim with clear skin, wearing a purple seashell bikini top, and had long flowing red hair that went down her back, with the front of her hair brushed to her right. When she turned to her right, Eric saw that she had a lovely face, with the most dazzling aqua blue eyes ever. To Eric, this girl seemed like an angel that fell from Heaven to save him.

He became even more entranced with her as he heard her voice, as she continued to sing, "_Just you and me, wish I could be…_", she then turned to Eric's direction as she finished, "…_part of your world._" And then her calm face was turned to one of shock as she saw the boy standing up, wide awake…and looking at her.

Eric was a little surprised as well; the awkwardness of the moment as the two seemingly looked at each other in surprise. In truth, he may have been ten years old and didn't like girls at the time, but this girl had made him change all that completely. At this moment, his brain was wracked with anything he could say to this girl, until he finally blurted out, "Uh, hi…my name's Eric, and I just…"

But the girl was too terrified about him as she jumped to the water. Eric saw that and ran over to the rock, shouted, "No, wait! Please I just…wanted…", he then stopped in his tracks as his jaw was left open to what he now just saw. When he saw the girl jump into the air to the water, he saw that the lower half of her body, to where her legs and feet should have been, was a green tail with fins at the end. It was then that Eric had realized what she was; his grandfather, Thaddeus Thatch, had told him stories of the mythical creatures before he died. Eric had always thought they were something in books, but now, he had seen one with his own two eyes. Still in awe at what he just saw, he whispered the name of the creatures he had learned from his Grandfather, "A mermaid…"

"ERIC?"

Eric turned around to see his uncle Milo, along with a shaggy white and gray puppy running towards him. They had made it back to shore safe and sound; and with a search team, they were looking for survivors. It had been pure luck that Milo and the little puppy, with a nametag with the name Max printed on it, that they found Eric alive and well on the beach. Milo and Max ran over to Eric, as the boy smiled at seeing his uncle and dog alright. He crouched down to scoop up Max as the little puppy licked his friend and master, pleased to see him alright.

Mile ran up to Eric, and hugged him tightly; completely relieved that his nephew was alive. He hugged his nephew with such joy as he joked, "You really enjoy scaring your uncle like that." He sighed as he smiled warmly at Eric, "I don't know what your parents would do if they were still alive, and you were gone." He then broke the hug as he looked at his smiling nephew, "I'm just glad that you were able to get to shore in one piece all by yourself."

It was then that Eric remembered as he broke the hold his uncle had on him. He then looked at the sea, and pointed to it as he turned his sights back to his uncle, "But Uncle Milo, that's just it. I didn't get here by myself." His uncle looked at him in confusion, even Max did as Eric explained, "There was a girl; she rescued me and brought me here to shore."

Milo looked at Max, who was sniffing around the beach in some way. Milo turned to his nephew as he asked, "A girl? In the middle of the ocean?"

Eric turned to face his uncle as he stated, "Yeah, I know it seems weird, but I saw her." He then stammered a little, trying to find a way to say what he was about to say next, not sound like he was crazy, "She was…she was a…um, a…a mermaid." Milo looked at his nephew with a dumbfound look, and Eric mentally scolded himself at that, 'Nice job, Eric. Now you sound crazy.'

Milo walked over to his nephew and patted him on the shoulder, "Ah, Eric, I think you may have drank some seawater." He then led his nephew away from the beach as he told him, "It happens all the time: someone gets caught in a storm, they swallow a little seawater, and then later on, they start hallucinating."

Eric sighed at that as he muttered, "I suppose you're right." But then he looked back at the ocean, "But she seemed so real." It was then that Max, who had been sniffing at the spot to where Eric had been laying down at, was running back to them. He was barking up all excited as Milo and Eric stopped. Eric leaned down as he scooped up the puppy in his arms as he played with him a little, "Hey, Max." It was then that he noticed something in the puppy's mouth, as Max nudged his head to Eric to notice it, "What'd you got there, boy?"

He took the item from the puppy's mouth as he got a better look at it. It was a necklace, with a yellow shell as the main jewel with a strange insignia on it. The insignia was that of a trident shape on it, pointing upward. Eric then wondered as he, his uncle, and his puppy walked back to civilization: was the girl a dream…or real?

As the two humans and dog left the area, they didn't know they were being watched by someone. On a rock not too far from the beach shore, the red-haired mermaid watched the two humans disappear from sight. She didn't know why, but seeing the boy she had rescued seemed to make her heart ache. She hadn't talked to or known the boy for long, but she could tell that he was a nice person. He had even spoken to her and didn't try to harm her.

As she watched the boy disappear, she looked at the land as she sang out, "I _don't know when, I don't know how…but I know something's starting right now…_", she then smiled as she remembered the boy's face, "_Watch and you'll see…someday I'll be…_" and then a huge wave crashed right behind her, creating a spectacular background, as she finished her song, "…_Part of your world!_"

And thus on this day, the boy and the mermaid's destinies became intertwined with one another's.

**Next Chapter: Two Worlds, Two Hearts**


	2. Two Worlds Two Hearts

**Aquatic-Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Two Worlds, Two Hearts**

**Six Years Later**

**Now**

**Port Royal**

Port Royal was a large island community that had been set up during the 17th Century. It was once the center of shipping commerce in Jamaica in the 17th Century. During that time, it gained a reputation as both the "Richest and wickedest city in the world". It was notorious for its gaudy displays of wealth and loose morals, and was a popular place for pirates and privateers to bring and spend their treasure.

Port Royal was located along the shipping lanes to and from Spain and Panama. It provided a safe harbor for pirates as well, seeing was famous for somewhat the occasional pirate attacks once in a while. Now in the 21st Century, there were anti-piracy laws that were still active even after the year 1687; they city had now become a semi-Hawaiian tourist island. Its greatest attraction had always been the shipping harbor, filled with many types of boats; whether they are sailing boats, shipping boats, or yachts. The island was also famous for its beaches and surfing territories, which the island always had an annual surfing contest.

But this wasn't where the story took place; it started at Port Royal High School.

**Port Royal High School**

The school looked pretty big, like any other high school building would be, whether out in the ocean or in the states. The school was just like any other high school; a relic from the 1950s. With its six story window doorway and impressive six story height, it would have passed on as a college to anyone else. However, this story started in Geography, where a familiar young boy, who had become a young man, would have the adventure of a lifetime start once again for him.

"Eric…", whispered a smooth male voice, "This is Port Royal Harbor, calling Eric Thatch. Is anyone there?"

A boy staring at the window suddenly snapped out of staring at the window, "Huh? Uh…what is it, Frey?" It was indeed a fine truth. After six years of growing up, the ten year old boy had become a sixteen year old young man. His frame was a slim yet muscular build; the body of a surfer and swimmer. His skin was slightly tanned and his short black hair was messy and tussled up; the look for a young surfer indeed. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with a surfboard glyph on it with black trim, blue jeans with the knee sections torn, and a red and black jacket tied around his waist. He also had on around his neck a surfer's pendant made of carved beads along with an unidentified pendant, a silver ring on his right ring finger, and on his left ear, two silver ring piercing.

The one who got Eric's attention was a young man of sixteen, with the same slim yet muscular build as well. He was a fellow with dark tanned skin, light brown eyes, and had long but short bottle blonde hair, with a braid that was five inches long on the right side of his head. He was dressed in blue jeans, brown buckle sandals, a white T-Shirt with a surfboard Jolly Roger logo on it, and a black jacket with buckles on the shoulders, elbows, and wrists. He too had a surfer's pendant, on his left hand was a silver/black thumb ring, and on his left ear only a single ear piercing with a black and white design.

"You've been staring outside for almost half the class period", Frey pointed out as he used his thumb to point at the Teacher's desk, "Feeney's been lookin' at you, like he's gonna kill you." Eric raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the front desk. There sitting at it was a man in his fifties, with gray hair, not thinning out, a mustache, glasses, and wearing a brown teacher's suit. He was glaring at Eric with a raised eyebrow and tapping his left index finger on his desk.

Eric slumped into his desk as he innerly groaned at this. The last thing any student in this school would get on Feeney's bad side, considering most of the students thought of him as a stiff. But he was also a stiff with an authority figure, and one of that of a mentor to some who needed one. Eric just groaned as he asked his friend, "And now you tell me this?"

Frey just shrugged, "Hey, you seemed kind of contented with your sky-watching, so I didn't bother you."

Eric lightly shook his head as he corrected his friend, "I wasn't looking up at the sky…", he then pointed out farther away as he stated, "I was looking at the ocean."

Frey sighed as he too groaned, "Oh man, not that again." He grew tired of his friend's obsession with the ocean, sea, or beach in this case. For as long as Frey could remember, or how long their friendship had been, Eric had a strong fascination with the sea. To Frey, it seemed like an unhealthy obsession; but then again, who's to say he didn't have an obsession with girls. But he looked to his friend wearily as he stated, "Do you ever think about something else other than the ocean?"

Then suddenly the bell rang, dismissing the students for the day. The two boys packed their book bags and, like the rest of the students, took off as Feeney tried to yell out that there was gonna be a pop quiz later on. The two boys squeezed through the crowd as Eric finally answered Frey's question, "Aside from the ocean, I'm thinking about the next swell tide coming in."

Frey smirked at that as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "So…are we still on for today?"

Eric smirked as he ran out for the door, with Frey following behind, "The East India Trading Company couldn't stop me!" And off they were to whatever it was that they were going to.

**Atlantic Ocean**

In the deepest parts of the ocean, a world of untold beauty and mystery was beneath the murky depths. Fish swam in packs, passing the many corals and anemones, while huge whales swam over them in groups. A forest of seaweed was covered on every rocky topside, and every rocky topside was a canyon, pit, or tunnel of unexplored ways. In some areas or all around, coral reefs, coral polyps, and kelp forests looked like forests and flower beds on the ocean floors and rocky peaks.

In truth, someone who didn't know their way down there could easily get lost. However, aside from all the fish and sea life, animal or plant, there were those that men believed to be myth. That creature swam across the glassy and zero-gravity environment that was the sea floor itself. A man was swimming the ocean bottom…a man with the lower half of his body a fist tail. It was a merman, a mythical creature of the deep; one of the children of Neptune, as they were called. And he wasn't alone, for following behind him was a couple of mermaids and mermen, and they were all swimming to get somewhere of importance, as they were all smiling and excited as they swam into the most unexplored caverns in the water floor.

They reached the end of the cavern, which a lighted opening was revealed. Once they made it, they spotted a marvelous and golden castle with a beautiful city that lay in the sea floor. This was the city of Atlantica, once known as the capitol of an ancient lost continental empire, once known as Atlantis. It was once home to an advanced human race known as the inhabitance of Atlantis; now it was home to the legendary and mythical race of the Merpeople.

And the Merfolk were currently swimming towards a giant hallway door. And that door, led them all to an underwater theatre; the seats were all made of mushy sponge and coral, a curtain for the stage was all bubbles, and glowing coral and seaweed on the ceiling was acting as a chandelier. Merfolk and sea creatures, all big and small, old and young, boy and girl, all sat down to watch the show as the performers and musicians, all were fish, warmed up for the big evening. As soon as everyone was seated, something started to happen.

A couple of fish with noses that looked like horns and dressed like royal guards, played a royal tune to announce someone. Then a small orange horse fish swam up, wearing a royal sash with a few metals on it, swum up a little for everyone to see. He then coughed a little to clear his throat, and then announced loudly to everyone with a chipmunk toned voice, "Ahem! Citizens of Atlantica, I present to you…his royal highness, the ruler of Atlantica, the Great Sea King himself…King Triton!"

Then from a hallway opening high above to where a balcony seat should have been, three dolphins swam in. They were held together by reins as they pulled a giant turtle shell that acted as a chariot. And in the chariot was a huge merman compared to the others; he was a fifty year old Merman, but was still very physically imposing, considering he was muscularly buff, and a green tail and fin as well. His had silverish white hair and a long beard to boot, kind eyes, two gold arm bracelets on his wrists, a golden band on both his biceps, a golden crown on top of his head, and while in his left hand he held the dolphins reins, in his right hand, he held a mighty golden trident. This was the mighty King Triton; son of Poseidon, King of all Atlantica, and just ruler of the Merpeople.

As he glided his chariot over his people, his mighty trident began to glow golden, and when he was close enough to the chandelier, he pointed his trident at it. Then the trident suddenly shot out a golden beam of energy, and hit the chandelier at point blank range. But the shot didn't destroy the chandelier; it was glowing brighter, and created the effect of golden dust, falling down on the excited Merpeople as they cheered on a spectacular show brought by their king.

Then the little horse fish smiled as he made another announcement, with him speaking much faster and more excited, "and presenting the distinguished court composer…", he then pointed to the same place King Triton had come in from, "…Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous…Sebastian!"

And with that said, a fanfare of kazoos played as a pair of gold colored fish came in. They too were in reins and pulling a small conch shell with the said court composer. The said composer himself was in fact, a small red crab, who was waving to the many Merpeople and fishy occupants that applauded him. The composer, Sebastian, waved to the people and blew them kisses, but then stopped as his fishy steeds nearly went out of control.

Sebastian rode alongside Triton as he caught up to him, as Triton was headed for the back balcony. Triton looked excited and had good reason for it; tonight his daughters would perform on the stage…including his youngest daughter. He smiled at he spoke to his composer, "I must say, I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian."

Sebastian was proud of this accomplishment as Triton landed on the balcony and let his dolphins go. Sebastian chuckled as he spoke in a Jamaican accent, "Oh, you're Majesty. This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted." He then pointed out with much confidence in the performance tonight, "Your daughters, they will be spectacular tonight…!", he then lost a little control as he was nearly pulled out of his chariot conch by the two fish.

As he was struggling back in his shell, Triton chuckled a little at this scene, "Heheheh! Yes, Sebastian…", he then hopefully whispered to the crab to prevent anyone else from hearing him, "And I'm hoping that my little Ariel is as equally spectacular."

Sebastian grunted as he got back on his chariot, "Yes, your Majesty." He then snapped his reins to head towards his composing station, but not before he replied to his king with a smile, "I'm sure Ariel will do splendidly. After all, she has the most beautiful voice." And after he had gained some distance from the king, Sebastian muttered as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "If only she'd show up in rehearsals once in a while."

As the orchestra tuned up, Sebastian landed at his composing station and let his steeds go. He stood up and straightened his shell out, and then went to his conch and pulled something out. Out of the shell, he pulled out his music; he then walked over and placed them in front of him so he could see it. After looking it over, he then pulled out his composer wand. And just when he was sure that everyone was ready, he began the musical symphony; the musicians played the tune that was written, and the curtain pulled back.

As the curtain faded from view, three giant clams rose up, and opened up. in them were two sisters each in the three clams, making them six sisters; they were Triton's daughters and they were the stars of the big production as they sang in perfect melody and unison,

_Ah, we are the daughters of Triton…_

_Great father who loves us and named us well:_

Triton smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his daughters perform on the stage. He couldn't be more proud of this little performance or of them as he continued to listen.

A blue tailed mermaid with light brown hair tied in a ponytail and a blue shelled bikini sung out her name, "_Aquata…_"

She was then accompanied by her sister; a girl with short blonde hair with a magenta tail and shell bikini, and doing a fancy fan dance, "_Andrina…_"

Then another blonde with mid long hair, and having a red tail and shell bikini swam next to Andrina, and sang out, "_Arista…_"

And after her, a mermaid with a pink tail and bikini shell and mid long curly brown hair, swam up to Aquata and sang out, "_Attina…_"

And then a mermaid with raven black hair tied in a bun, with a light purple tail and bikini swam up and sang, "Adella…"

And finally a mermaid girl with short black hair, with a yellow tail and shell bikini swam to join her sisters and sang, "_Alana!_"

Everyone eagerly waited what was coming next as the sisters swam together to prepare for the next number. Sebastian was on the teething now as he composed with pride in this concert. The girls swam together in a circle as another giant clam rose up from the stage floor; this one looking more glamorous then the ones they arrived in. The girls swam around it as they sang out for the big finale,

_And then there is the youngest in her musical debut_

_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you_

Sebastian smiled at this accomplishment, as did Triton; eagerly waiting to hear the singing of his youngest daughter. The clam began to open slowly; drawing in suspense as the audience was seething with eagerness. The sisters position themselves around the clam as they sung out,

_To sing a song Sebastian wrote,_

_Her voice is like a bell…_

_She's our sister, Ari…_

The clam finally opened as the sisters looked to their youngest with much anticipation. However, the girls gasped before they could finish their musical number. For the clam had fully opened, and revealed itself to be completely empty. Sebastian gasped at this horrifying realization; his symphony was completely destroyed, and he would become the laughing stock of the entire Atlantican Kingdom. However, he slowly turned around, with fear in his face as he realized someone else wasn't too happy about his turn of events.

King Triton, was equally surprised by this little situation. However, his moment of shock and surprise, turned into fury and anger at this. Despite his strength, power, and honor, Triton was known to have a terrible temper. He tightened his grip on his trident as it glowed with energy; the whole theater shook with violent tremors, depicting the great Sea King's anger. And then he finally bellowed out that echoed all over the building, "ARIEL!"

**Back at Port Royal**

**At Port Royal Cove**

On the secluded location that was Port Royal Cove, teens from all over the island were having the time of their lives. The boys were playing beach volley ball and tried to convince the girls to join them. The girls were either talking to each other about whatnot, or lying on their stomachs or backs, just sunbathing. However, there were those who did what Port Royal Cove was founded to do: Go Surfing.

And that's exactly what two teenaged boys were doing as they ran out to the water, with their boards at the ready. It was none other than Eric and his buddy, Frey as they jumped in to catch the waves. Eric was wearing a black shorty or spring wet suit with red sleeves for the arms and legs; the legs stretched all the way to the knee. Frey had the same type of wet suit, except his sleeves on his arms and legs were golden yellow.

The two jumped on their boards as they used their arms to paddle into the deeper water. This was the best spot to get the bigger waves as they stopped paddling and waited for their big wave to come by. Eric sat on his board, at the ready to paddle straight towards the wave. Frey, on the other hand, just lay on his back on his board, looking up at the clouds without a care in the world. It was kind of an odd thing about the two boys; they were both on the swimming team…but both on different reasons: Frey used the attention to get the girls, and Eric wanted to join for love of swimming. And the two were also surfers in their leisurely time.

Frey had noticed his friend staring out at the great blue ocean, not even looking for a wave. He shook his head as he probably knew what Eric was thinking, but decided to ask him anyway. "By the way, what were you thinkin' about before you came back to reality?", Frey just asked out of the blue as he looked towards his buddy while still laying on his back. He knew Eric was a constant daydreamer at sometimes when he would look out to the sea or when he was waiting for a wave. He would often stare at the ocean or sea whenever he could; he always did so with a longing look in his face, almost waiting for someone that would come out from there.

Eric was taken out of his train of thought as he looked towards his friend. Unfazed by his friend's question, Eric replied as he shrugged, "Just thinking that's all…"

"About what? Some mysterious girl that suddenly appeared to you six years ago, and in the hopes that six years later, she would magically return to see you?", Frey replied in a comical and sarcastic tone. He saw his friend just slump his shoulders as he sighed. Frey shook his head as he was about to straighten this whole thing out, "Eric, man, get a clue; from what you told me, you were tossed around in the water, probably swallowed some sea water, and were half-tired. In a state like that, you probably could have imagined this mystery girl." Frey knew he was being harsh, but he knew the chances for a boy to meet a mystery girl like that again could only happen in a fairy tale, was nothing short of a dream.

Eric looked a little hurt by his friend's comment, but brushed it off, "Yeah I know…", he then sighed as he looked back at the ocean, thinking about that day six years ago. "But that girl…she was real; I just know it.", Eric told himself to reassure his hopes. He then took his left hand and pulled down the zipper on his wet suit, until it reached his collar bone. He then dug under and pulled out a shell pendant of sorts. It was the same Trident shell necklace that his dog Max had found that day when he first saw the young mermaid that had saved his life. In truth, he had only told Frey that it was a girl he had saw that day; if he had told him that the girl was a mermaid, he would have thought he was crazy.

Shaking that notion from his head, he turned his attention back to the sea. The waters looked pretty calm for a moment, but then the waves began to get a little choppy. Eric smirked at this as he stated absentmindedly, "A nice wind, and yet semi-violent waves." Frey shot up as he knew what that mean; easy fresh waves. However, Eric then stated with a smile, "I guess King Triton must be in either a friendly or really miffed mood now."

Frey looked to his friend with a raised eyebrow in confusion as he asked, "King Triton?"

Eric nodded as he answered, "You know, from Mythology class?" Frey still looked confused. Sighing, Eric shook his head as he answered, "King Triton, son of Poseidon and ruler of the Merpeople. Weren't you there when my uncle made a guest appearance at our school for the museum's mythology department?"

Frey thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged, "Must have been asleep during that time."

"Hey, Thatch! Asapin!"

The two boys broke out of their leisurely moment as they turned to see where the voices had come from. Heading in their direction three surfers were paddling their way to them. Their leader, a young man of sixteen years, lightly tanned skin, spiky blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. With a similar build like Eric and Frey, wearing a similar wet suit that the boys had, except the sleeves were blue, and was riding a silver surfboard.

His companion was a deep tanned sixteen year old, with short cut black hair and a muscular build that would belong to a football player. He was wearing black and red swim trunks as he surfed on a surfboard with a Chicago Bulls color scheme on it.

Following them was a girl with short purple-silver hair swept over her right eye. Her figure was slim but very attractive for a skinny girl; her face was all doom and gloom. She was wearing a one-piece bathing suit colored black, while riding a surfboard with a similar color scheme.

Eric and Frey sighed in exasperation as they knew who it was. Eric sighed, "Oh man, not Seifer and his goony friends again."

Frey asked, "What did we ever do in this life to get bugged by him?"

**In the Atlantic**

**Not too far**

In the section of the ocean that wasn't too far from either Atlantica or the Caribbean where Port Royal was, a graveyard of sunken ships laid strewed on the ocean floor. Ships from every era were nothing more than tombs at the briny deep, with their shattered wounds open and debris of the driftwood lying next to them. All of them were sited all over the sea bed, upon rocky cliffs or in canyon like trenches or cave ways. It was an eerie place where the bravest of explorers, whether they be Human or Merfolk, dare not venture…except for one brave merperson who swam there and rested at one of the remains of a crow's nest mast.

It was a mermaid around the age of sixteen years of age, with a slim and slender figure. She had clear skin, and long flowing red hair that went down her back, with the front of her hair brushed to her right. She was wearing a purple seashell bikini top, a purple bracelet around her left upper arm and left wrist, a pink satchel of some kind she was holding by her left shoulder, and had the most dazzling aqua blue eyes ever. She was the same mermaid that had saved Eric's life all those six years ago; but like Eric, she had changed from a young girl to a young woman. She looked at the wreckage of the ships with much fascination, but that was cut off short as someone called out to her.

"Ariel!", cried out a boy's voice.

The mermaid, now known as Ariel, sighed a little from exasperation, and turned to where the voice came from. She half-smirked, knowing who it was, and waved that person over, "Flounder! Hurry up!", she then turned her attention back to the ship that had caught her eyes.

As she did, the occupant who had spoken out was swimming as fast as they could. It was a little yellow fish about as big as a dodge ball; a similar appearance to that of a Regal Tang or similar fish. He had three blue stripes going down his back; a Mohawk fin on top that was light blue with blue stripes going down, two front light blue fins with one blue stripe, and his tail fin was of equal color scheme. He had the friendliest of blue eyes as he tried his best to catch up to Ariel. The fish named Flounder panted something fierce as he reached Ariel and panted, "You know I can't swim that fast."

Ariel ignored the complaint as she smiled to where she was looking, "Flounder, there it is." She pointed to where the rays of the sun cut through the ocean floor and where their destination led them. There, being half-lit and halfway in darkness, was the remains of an old brand new sunken cruise ship. It was all new to Flounder, seeing that he had never ventured out this far, but to Ariel, she was ecstatic to see it. For this was the same ship that sunk in that terrible storm six years ago; the same ship that Ariel had rescued the human boy from drowning all those years ago.

She smiled, being able to explore it now as she asked Flounder, but never taking her eyes off the boat, "I can't believe it's still in one piece, even after the storm six years ago. Isn't it fantastic?"

Ariel may have been thrilled about going aboard the sunken vessel, but it was obvious Flounder wasn't. He wasn't the sort of type to go exploring; in fact, he got terrified pretty easily, which earned him the nickname 'Guppy', which was their term for chicken. Flounder smiled uneasily as he replied, "Yeah, sure. It's really great, Ariel." And then, his fear got the best of him as he tried to swim away, "Now let's get out of here."

Unfortunately, Ariel grabbed him by the tail, keeping him there. She then asked with a raised eyebrow, "You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" And then when Flounder had stopped, she started to swim towards the vessel.

Flounder defended as he shouted, "Who, me? No way." Flounder gulped as he looked around, and for a moment hesitation, he swam to catch up to Ariel. Unknown by the two, a large yet fast shadow swam to where they were a few moments ago, and slowly followed the two without being noticed.

Flounder swam behind Ariel as she reached the ship first and looked around for a good place to get in. Flounder was still having second thoughts about this place, considering he heard rumors about it. Some Merfolk had stated that all these ships had been destroyed by the sea goddess, Calypso. Others said that a giant creature with some strange light destroyed them with one look of its eyes. And then Flounder gulped as the most terrifying rumor came up: they were all victims of the infamous undersea ship, the Flying Dutchman.

It was then that Flounder decided try and dodge his way out of going into the ship. He made several excuses as he stated, "It's just…it, uh…It looks pretty damp in there. That's all." He noticed that Ariel had paid no attention to him, but he kept going at it, "And, uh…and I think I may be coming down with something." He smiled as he found the perfect excuse as he swam up and stated, "Yeah! You see, I've got this cough." And then coughed slightly, and smirked at this accomplishment.

Ariel had found a way in through one of the boat side windows as she pushed the glass out. She then turned towards Flounder with a look, saying she wasn't buying it, but then smirked excitedly as she looked through the window and said in a whispered tone, "All right. I'm going inside.", she then turned to Flounder and gave him a sly smile, "You can stay out here, and watch out for sharks." And without much effort or problems, she swam through the window without getting stuck, and inside the boat.

Flounder sighed in relief as he smirked and whispered to himself, without having the full warning sink into his head, "Yeah, you go in. I'll stay out here and…", suddenly, it sank in as his face turned to panic as he shouted, "What? Sharks! Ariel!", and in a panicked manic way, he swam into the window, but got stuck. He struggled and grunted to get in, but couldn't due to the window's size. He finally cried out, "Ariel, help!"

Ariel turned around and saw Flounder stuck in the window's frame. She shook her head at this scene as she swam up to him and smiled at him in a loving way, "Oh, Flounder." And then she grabbed him by the fins as she helped him get in.

While trying to push himself free with Ariel's help, he nervously asked, "Ariel? Do you really thing there might be sharks down here?"

Ariel giggled at that question as she quirked, "Oh, Flounder. Don't be such a guppy."

Flounder frowned as he defended, "I'm not a guppy.", and with one final tug, he was inside with Ariel as they swam around. But none of them saw the huge shadow outside as it glided along the surface…a shadow of a menacing creature. Inside, the duo explored a little before Ariel and Flounder found their way into the rooming hallway. Flounder gulped as he looked at the half-wrecked section of the ship. He then nervously tried to sound enthusiastic but not scared, but to no avail, "This is great. I mean, I really love this.", he then looked around while not paying attention to where he was going, "Excitement, adventure, danger…lurking around every corner…", and then when he looked ahead, he came face to face with a dead passenger that was reduced to a skeleton with seaweed and barnacles growing on it.

The only thing Flounder did at that was screaming as loud as he could, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ARIEL!" He swam straight to Ariel's arms as she caught him and held his shivering form in her embrace.

She looked at her friend with much worry and spoke in a motherly tone, "Oh, are you okay, Flounder?"

Realizing what a guppy he was being, Flounder shook it off as he responded, while still shaking a little, "Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay." Ariel just giggled at her friend's response and they continued onward. They had entered in one of the first rooms that they came across. It was one of the lodging rooms as they noticed beds and some suitcases that were still remaining and not fully packed with the clothes either deteriorated or preserved.

It was when Ariel was looking around, her face immediately lit up as she saw something. Near one of the beds a food tray was set up, and sticking upward form the fossilized remains of the food, a fork stood vigilant and sparkled in sight. Ariel smiled as she swam towards it, "Oh, my gosh!", she snatched the fork in her hands as she looked at it like it was the top of the walk, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

And to her it was amazing; for to Ariel, everything about the surface world, or the Surface as her father called it, fascinated her completely as it was so new to her and the Merpeople…or at least those who wanted to learn about the surface world. She just couldn't help it; she was just so fascinated by the Surface, and all the things she saw that came from it.

Flounder swam up next to her, and he had to admit, it was pretty amazing. He smiled as he agreed with her, "Wow, Ariel! It's cool.", but then he raised an eyebrow as he asked, "But, uh…what is it?"

Ariel shrugged as she still smiled and placed the fork into her satchel, "I don't know, but I bet Scuttle will." She then swam around the room and caught her eye of another strange item. It was a smoking pipe as she took it up and curiously examined it, "Hmm? I wonder what this thing is?" She shrugged as she put it in her bag, thinking that her Surface Teacher, Scuttle, would know what it was.

But as she was about to go to the next room, something caught her eye. It was a strange thick book with the title Thatch Family Moments. She picked it up and in the book she saw pictures of humans, some were celebrating something called birthdays, others huddled together like a family. However, one picture caught her eye; it was the family photo and she saw a familiar face in it. In the picture, the same boy that she had rescued six years ago was smiling with a woman and man behind him. The mother hugging him affectionately and the father with his hands on the shoulder of the mother and the son. When Ariel saw the boy, she had a strange twinge feeling in her heart as she took her right hand to the picture and traced her slender fingers on the boy. She remembered him all this time; after all, he was the first human she had ever met…and the first that ever spoke to her. She had never told anyone of that encounter, and she had lost the pendant her mother had given her. as she looked at the photo, she secretly wished that she could meet the boy just one last time.

Flounder was looking around, a little nervously, and didn't notice the looming shadow behind him. For outside was a forty-five foot Great White shark, that had a few scars on its body, and one over its right bloody red eye. The shark looked at the little fish and mermaid, and licked its three rows of razor sharp teeth at the quick meal it was going to have. Flounder gulped feeling the shadow over him as he tried to convince Ariel that something felt wrong right now, "Um, Ariel…it's probably not safe here anymore. Maybe we should go…", but then he slowly turned around, getting an icky feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ariel sighed as she shook her head, placed the book into her satchel, and turned towards Flounder, "Oh, Flounder. Will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." But then her voice lost all confidence, as she and Flounder saw the shark opening its mouth and roared as it crashed in. The shark tried to go and eat Flounder, but despite his lack of speed, Flounder was just too small for it to get a close catch to him. It charged right at Flounder, but he narrowly dodged as the Great White slammed face first into the steel wall, leaving a huge imprint of his face in it.

The shark shook off the pain as it charged straight towards Flounder, who had regrouped with Ariel. The shark thought it would be an easy task to take a bite out of the mermaid, but it was easier said than done. As it chased Ariel with Flounder in her arms, it was proving difficult, seeing as she was faster and more maneuverable in the water than it was. As soon as Ariel had rounded the corner, Flounder had noticed the shark had disappeared. The two sighed in relief, but still swam as fast as they could.

CRASH!

The two stopped in their swim tracks as the shark had busted through the floor in front of them. It charged right for them with Flounder screaming like a lunatic. They had found their way in as their way out, much to Flounder's dismay. As soon as Flounder got to it, he got stuck again, but with a mighty push from Ariel, he was shot out of it like a canon ball. Ariel followed behind him, and just in time; the shark busted through the steel wall like it was tissue paper.

It was a race against their lives as the two friends did their best to escape the dangerous beast. They had swam all around the ship graveyard, with the shark closing in on them. The two circled a Mast, with the shark following suit, until they reached to the top of it. However, when they past the crow's nest, Flounder didn't watch as he slammed into it. He was knocked out cold as he fell towards the bottom of an old Whaling ship. The shark saw this as it charged straight at Flounder, roaring out in what translated was, **I'M HAVING FISH TONIGHT!**.

As soon as Ariel had gained some distance, she took notice that Flounder wasn't with her. She looked around, until she saw Flounder's unconscious form, falling down towards a few unchained anchors. She then spotted the shark heading right towards him as she gasped in terror and shouted in fear, "Flounder!" And with all her might, swam as fast as she could towards him before the shark got to him. At the last second, Ariel reached Flounder as they stopped at a downed anchor; she caught the little fellow as he regained consciousness.

The shark roared and charged right at them with inhuman speed. The two gasped, and at the last second, Ariel pulled away, with the shark trying to get them. But much to its bad luck and Ariel and Flounder's good luck, the shark got caught in the anchor's chain link, holding him like some kind of collar. The two backed away a little as they saw the shark struggling in anger and desperation to get the duo, but to no avail.

Ariel sighed in relief as she swam away, but Flounder swam up to the Great White. He then sneered at the shark as it sneered back as he said, "You big bully!", and blew it a raspberry. However, in response to that, the Shark roared out as it tried to take a bite out of him. Easily dodging it, Flounder gasped as he let his fear regain his senses and swam to Ariel as they headed West…towards the Caribbean.

Ariel, who had seen the small feat of courage and fear that Flounder had, just chuckled, "Flounder, you really are a guppy."

Flounder pouted, "I am not." And swam to their destination to where their Surface Teacher and Informant, Scuttle, was living at.

**Next Chapter: Reunited at Last; Dangerous Eyes Watching**


	3. Dangerous Eyes Watching

**Aquatic-Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 2: Reunited at Last; Dangerous Eyes Watching**

**Back at Port Royal**

**At Port Royal** **Cove**

Not too far from Port Royal Cove, but to where no one took notice at, was where a small rocky watch island was stationed in the water. On the island, a broken top of a crow's nest lay halfway leaning in the air. And in the crow's nest, there actually lay in a nest, with a seagull sitting leisurely as he looked through the end of a spyglass, or telescope as they were often referred to. He was just humming to himself as he fooled around with the spyglass, often wearing it as a hat. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice calling him out that he stopped.

"Scuttle!"

He immediately snapped to work as he took the spyglass and looked around. It didn't take him long as he just looked forward, and he saw two familiar people that he knew. It was none other than the Mermaid, Ariel, and her friend Flounder. He saw that they were pretty far away as he shouted, "Whoa! Mermaid and fish off the port bow!" What he didn't realize was that he was looking through the wrong lense, and that they were pretty close to him, about one foot from him. But he continued to shout out, as if they were distanced from him, "Ariel! Flounder! How you kids doing?" It was when he stopped looking from the spyglass; he jumped back in surprise as he saw that Ariel and Flounder were close to him, "Whoa. What a swim."

Ariel shook her head at her surface informant friend's behavior. But then she smiled as she pulled out her satchel, "Scuttle, look what we found.", and placed it on the rocky ground for Scuttle to investigate.

However, Flounder was going to the story on how they acquired the merchandise, "Yeah. Ya see, we were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy.", he then snarled a bit as he tried to do an impression of the shark that attacked them, "And then there was this shark…"

"Human stuff, eh?", Scuttle asked, completely interested and not listening to Flounder. He took out an anchor with rope tied to it, "Hey, let me take a look at what you guys got.", and dropped it, with his foot stuck to it, and dropping like a rock along with the anchor. After shaking off his dizzy spell, Scuttle scuttled over to Ariel's satchel and dug around to see what was there. Ariel and Flounder looked with anxious excitement on what Scuttle would see first. It was then that Scuttle pulled himself out of the bag, and held up the fork. He looked at it with wonder as he stated, "Well, look at this.", he fiddled with it, acting like he was some kind of scholar as he admired the fork, "Wow, this is something. I mean this is very, very unusual."

"What?", Ariel asked now she was all excited now, "What is it, Scuttle?"

Scuttle held the fork high in the air, as if it was the Holy Grail or something, and answered, "It's a…dinglehopper."

Ariel and Flounder looked a little impressed by this, but didn't know what a dinglehopper actually was. The truth was, Scuttle knew things about the human world, but he didn't exactly know _everything_ about the human world. Seeing that he was a creature of the sea and land, Ariel considered him an expert on the trinkets that she would collect from the sunken wreckage of ships. Though there were times he was right; most of the time, but some times he just misnamed everything.

Scuttle then flicked the fork in the air and caught it as he explained, "You see a dinglehopper was designed by humans…to straighten their hair out." He then held the fork in his hand as he stated, "Here, let me show you." He then took the fork and stuck it on the mesh of feathers on his head. He then twisted and pulled the fork a bit, like his hair was a plate of spaghetti. And finally, the hair released as his hair was a wild mess like Einstein as Scuttle smirked, "And violee! Ya got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over."

He then handed it back to Ariel as she looked at the 'dinglehopper' with much fascination, "A dinglehopper…wow." But then something clicked her memory as she put the fork back in her satchel. "Scuttle, there's something I was hoping you could tell me…", the seagull looked interested as Ariel found it, "Could you tell me, what this book is about?"

Scuttle took the book in his winged hands as he opened it to examine it. He opened it and saw the many photos inside; he full-heartedly chuckled as he answered, "Now this is something that you see everyday.", he then held the book up as Ariel and Flounder were giving him their undivided attention, "Dis here ain't a book…this…is a bonafide Family Photo Album."

Ariel raised an eyebrow as she asked, "A Photo Album?"

Scuttle nodded as he placed the book down, "Yep, ya see…humans, as they grow older, would begin to lose their memories. Memories that were deeply important to them." He then pointed to the book as he stated, "So…they invented a type of lense that would copy the image of a person, people, place, or the event that they wanted to remember. The image would appear on a piece of paper and they created a photo album, which is a huge collection of pictures, to remember their best moments."

Scuttle then gave the book back to Ariel as she looked at it with much understanding. She looked at the book for a moment; almost a little saddened as she held the book carefully now. Within the album she had found, were hundreds of memories that belonged to the family of the human that she saved six years ago. Now she wished more than ever to hopefully see the boy again; and when she did, she would give this back to him. If anything, memories of family were something that was more treasured than anything you could find in a sunken ship.

Flounder looked at the saddened look on Ariel's face, and asked a little concerned for her, "Ariel, are you okay?"

Ariel was a little surprised by Flounder's voice, and shook her head. She gave him a smile as she put the book back in the satchel, "Oh, it's nothing, Flounder." She then pulled out the pipe as she gave it to Scuttle, "Um, Scuttle, what do you call this?"

Scuttle's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he stated, "Ah, this!" He then walked away from them for a moment, cradling the smoking pipe, "I haven't seen this in years. This is spectacular!", he then turned around and walked towards them as he presented the pipe once more, "a banded, bulbous…snarfblatt." Ariel and Flounder let out an awe as they let Scuttle explain the origin of the snarfblatt, "Ya see, the snarfblatt dates to prehistorical time when humans used to sit around…", and then he stared eye to eye with Ariel, "…and stare at each other all day." A small pause went for a while until Scuttle said, "It got very boring." He then shot up as he stated, "So they invented this snarfblatt, to play…."

"I'm gonna tram the water with your head, Thatch!"

Ariel and Flounder were nearly startled as they hid behind the rock. They had recognized that to be a human's voice as they peered over the rocks and saw five humans, sitting on strange shaped pieces of wood. From what Ariel saw the two who were arguing must have been the leaders. But when her eyes turned towards the human with the short and tussled black hair, she felt a strange twinge feeling in her heart. She had only seen this human only now, but she had felt like she had seen him before. It was then that she realized who that boy was, as she whispered, "It…it can't be…" but she shook her head, 'No…it's not possible…'

Eric flipped off Seifer as he shot back, "In your dreams, Cap head." Before long hand, Seifer had challenged Eric to a surf challenge. The challenge was simple: whoever got thrown off their boards while surfing was ultimately the loser. This had been going on long ever since either one could swim. For some reason Seifer had seen Eric as sort of a rival, so it was only logical to him that he'd challenge Eric constantly.

Ariel looked at the two as they swam towards the rising waves. She looked to Scuttle for answers as she asked, "Scuttle, what are they doing?"

Scuttle smirked from his place, not afraid of the humans as he answered, "Ah, it's pretty simple, Ariel. They're surfing."

Ariel looked to Flounder and he to her in confusion, as they looked to Scuttle and asked him together, "What's surfing?"

Scuttle looked at them as he asked, "You never heard of surfing?" He smirked as he pointed to the boys, "That's surfing. You see, surfing, is a sport that humans developed in order to train themselves to be Merfolk." Ariel looked to Scuttle in surprise as he explained to them that it had stemmed all the way back to Ancient Egypt as humans had discovered the existence of Merpeople. And ever since then, they discovered, that by riding the waves on boards, gave them the experience on par with the Merpeople. For centuries it had become a sport that humans had done. All the human had to do was find a piece of driftwood, or any flat board that floated on the water, find a huge wave, and ride it long enough than the others if they fall off. Ariel took it all in, and now much interested in this, watched the humans with much anticipation in this little challenge.

The two boys started out as they lay belly first on their boards, waiting for a wave to pop up. And it did as it came up from under them and carried them upward, becoming bigger and bigger. A few paddle strokes up the now big wave, and the boys jumped on to the boards with no problem in their surfing stances, and surfed the wave with the best of their skills. Eric was taking the lead as he rode the wave on the side, and with a little speed, he hang-ten jumped up the wave, into the air, and maneuvered back on the wave with no problem. Seifer was zig-zagging his way on the wave, and did a huge hang-ten jump and wave grind, and landed back on the wave, closing in on Eric.

Seifer was snaking his way at Eric; and like a serpent, he was going to strike at him with ease. That was Seifer's style, as well as his big muscle-bound buddy, Krad's style; they would surf up to unsuspecting or slow surfers, and knock them off their boards with sheer speed, like a bull hitting a bull fighter in the butt. And that was what Seifer was doing as he charged right at Eric. Ariel saw the whole thing; she knew he would get knocked off violently, and covered her mouth in worry.

But as Seifer was about to ram him, at the last second, Eric crouched over and held on to his board. Then as he surfed up the wave, Seifer charged at him, but then Eric and the board jumped up away from him, and did an incredible 360 in the air. The shock of seeing his rival doing such an impossible stunt, caused Seifer to lose sight of where he was going, and crashed into the cone of the wave. He was down and out as the wave past by with Eric landing on it again, and Seifer popping out of the water, and clinging to his board, but sneering at Eric like never before.

Frey saw his friend pulled out his stunt, and saw him surfing back over in his direction, "WHOA! That was...TOTALLY WICKED!"

Eric waved in and parked next to Frey as they smacked fists with each other in a friendly way, "Who's the man?"

"You are.", Frey answered while he gave Eric a high-five, "Dude, that Maverick was awesome."

As the two friends were celebrating their victory over the surfer bully, Seifer, Ariel looked at Eric with much amazement. She couldn't be sure if this was the boy that she had met before, but now she was just too enthralled at seeing him surf. He was so graceful and moved perfectly on the water; it was as if he was gliding or flying on the water instead of riding on it. She sighed as she leaned on the rock, forgetting about staying hidden, 'He's really amazing.'

Scuttle then took notice of Ariel's daydreaming, and didn't know why. So like always, he misinterpreted it, as he smirked and said to Ariel, "Yep, surfing's a lot like music: it needs to be carefully tuned out and played right, or it sounds bad and the only bad review is when you get hit by the wave you try to surf on…or straight into a seabed rock. When that happens, your bones either get broken or shattered."

Ariel's face suddenly went from daydreaming, to realization and shock. When Scuttle had mentioned the word 'music', something clicked in her memory. She groaned and cringed as she asked herself, "Music?"

Scuttle replied, "Yeah, you know…"

Ariel groaned as she grabbed her satchel and stated in a panicked tone, surprising both Flounder and Scuttle, "Oh my gosh! I forgot about the concert!", she slapped her forehead in realization. She also knew what would happen seeing that her father knew of her absence. She groaned to herself, "My father's gonna kill me."

Flounder paled as he asked, "The concert was today?" He knew how much a temper her father had; and if there was one thing in the ocean never tried to do, was one thing. You never get on Triton's bad side, unless you want the oceans to shake like an underwater earthquake.

She grabbed the snarfblatt from Scuttle's hand as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Scuttle, but I've gotta go." And with that, she and Flounder swam as she waved to him, "Goodbye, Scuttle!", and with that, the duo dived into the water and headed for home.

He did the same as he waved, "Come back anytime, Sweetie! Any time!"

The five teens were still amongst each other, even Seifer who had regained his board and was in hot argument with Eric. He was fuming on the fact that Eric had won and shouted, "You only won because you got lucky on the Maverick. It's not gonna happen again."

His buddy Krad jabbed in as he stated, "Yeah, you got lucky this time, Thatch!", Krad turned towards the girl as he asked for backup, "Ain't that right, Fuu?"

The girl now known as Fuu simply shrugged and spoke in a monotone voice, "Yeah."

Frey then half-smirked as he was feeling a little cocky for his buddy today. He crossed his arms as he stated, "Are you kidding me?", he then pointed to Eric as he boasted, "My main surfing man, Eric here, could surf circles, 360s, and tubes all around you guys." He then turned towards Eric to get a response, only to see him pointing as they realized that a huge wave was heading right for them.

Before anyone could do anything, the wave got them, knocking them off their boards. They were all thrown underwater, as they regained consciousness and swam up before they ran out of air. Eric shook his head as he was the last still down there, seeing that his wave crash was a little more on his head than his back. As he regained his bearings and about to swim back up, something caught his eye in the water.

He spotted a familiar sight that he swore to himself that he might have been dreaming. 'It's her!', he thought as he saw her turn to his direction, 'It's the mermaid girl.' He saw her, holding a satchel of some kind, and accompanied by a yellow and blue fish. As he looked at her, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her now that he saw that like himself, she was sixteen and now a teenager. He thought she was pretty when he was ten, but now after six years, he saw that she was the most beautiful girl you would ever lay your eyes on, and counted on seeing such a girl as a blessing.

Ariel had heard the wave crash above, and stopped for a moment to see what had happened. It was only a few moments that she saw the humans swim back to the surface. And just when she was about to leave, she saw the black haired human staying there, and looking right at her. She nearly froze in her watery tracks as she realized that he wasn't just staring in space…he was really looking _at_ her.

Eric was just frozen there, not sure of what to do. Should he swim over there to see her and greet her in a second attempt, or...Suddenly, he was pulled back up by his buddy, Frey. Ariel sighed in relief, and with that, swam away as fast as she could.

Eric was coughing up water as he groaned to himself, "Great. Another chance down the drain."

Frey looked at him confused as he asked, "What chance? What are you talking about?"

Eric shrugged as he and Frey swam back to their boards, "Oh, you wouldn't believe it." He decided to tell his buddy anyway, considering Frey, like everyone else he told, and said it as a usual thing you'd bring up in conversation, "I saw my mystery girl in the water. She was swimming out towards the Atlantic, along with a yellow fish." He then turned to Frey as he finally stated, "And I would have swum over to her and say some things, if it weren't for a meddling friend, whom shall remain anonymous."

Frey looked at his friend and thought he had made the whole thing up. He shook his head as he laughed, "Ha! That's a good one, Eric." And he paddled his way back to land as he shouted, "Let's get back on dry land before another killer wave kills us."

As Eric was following suit, Seifer shouted towards him, "Don't forget, Thatch. You and Asapin better be at the port for Coach Barkin's meeting."

Eric sighed as he remembered that; Coach Barkin always had his meeting at his boat house, which was actually a yacht. Whenever that happened, it usually meant a meeting and a training session in swimming at the ocean, with Barkin barking out orders. Eric shook his head at this dreadful thought, but then turned back to the ocean. He looked at it as he whispered to himself, "There's no doubt about it. That was her." He then smiled as he now knew that what he saw six years ago, wasn't a hallucination, "Someday…someday I'm gonna find her and talk to her."

**Back in the Ocean**

Ariel and Flounder were swimming as fast as they could to make it back to Atlantica. They would make it fast time if they could reach the East and West Water Current, the tube-like current chain that allowed fast travel between the East and West side of the Atlantic. Flounder couldn't help but look at Ariel, seeing that she was a little distraught. But it wasn't the concert that seemed to be on her mind. Back there, he caught a glimpse of Ariel looking at something that caused her to look in shock and surprise like that, and seem so nervous at the same time. He would have to ask her about it as they swam towards the Current's location. But little did the two know, they were being watched.

Coming out of the rocky cliffs and caves of the water, something had merged out of the seabed floor. Two human looking fellows that looked like pirates of some kind. But they didn't seem to be human as they also looked like they were part fish.

One of them was a man who was part hammerhead shark due to his gray skin, and also covered in barnacles. He wore black faded pants, black boots, a belt buckle across his chest, and had with him two battle axes that could cleaver a man in half. He had the head of a hammerhead shark, his right eye being normal while the left had migrated to the far end of his head. His teeth were also shark-like, with his lips stained red with blood presumably from biting himself. A set of crustacean-like legs spouted from his back. The fingers on his left hand also closely resembled crab legs.

The other one was a a pufferfish-like human covered halfway in barnacles, but still showed evidence of being half-pufferfish. He wore brown faded pants, black boots, and a light brown sash belt. Half of his face was like that of a pufferfish, with a great swollen amber eye and a spiny cheek which slowly inflated and deflated with his breathing. He wore a brown bandanna and cloak which was tied around his neck, and also a very large round earring in his left ear. He had on him a variety of different weapons such as a knife, axe and a sword.

The two of them looked at the little mermaid with much sinister interest. The Hammerhead's left eye and the pufferfish's right eye both glowed yellow for a while. The reflection of Ariel and Flounder danced in their glowing eyes, as they almost began to merge together to form a crystal ball of some kind. Little did anyone know, that these two were spying for someone else.

**Elsewhere**

The place was dark and eerie, as it gave itself the look of a haunted underwater cavern. The deep cavern ways glowed with an eerie mixture of purple and red as the cavern walls looked like the inside of a ribcage. There were human or Merfolk skull lanterns lighting up some places and seaweed clinging at the roof. And in the center of the main chamber of wherever this place was, an eerie cauldron with teeth sticking out of the opening, held a crystal bubble that showed Ariel and Flounder swimming back to Atlantica.

And then an eerie calm feminine voice cooed out, "Yes, hurry home, Princess." The voice had come from a giant conch shell that was suspended from the ground. In it, a shadow loomed in with two sharp eyes looking that the bubble as the voice sarcastically stated, "We wouldn't want to miss old Daddy's celebration, now would we?" The very sound of that celebration; the day that she was banished from her role as council member of Atlantica's council by her own brother, Triton, made her gag with revulsion. She sneered as she scoffed the celebration, "Ha! Celebration, indeed. Oh, Bah!"

The figure then reached out for a clam plate, full of still living shrimp as they looked at the terrified hand. The voice spoke once more as it grabbed one of the squirming shrimp, "In my day, we had fantastical feasts...", the hand lifted the terrified and pleading shrimp to a vicious looking mouth as it finished saying, "…when I, the great Sea Witch, Ursula, lived in the palace.", and then threw the shrimp into her mouth with sickening chomping sounds and a gulp.

The voice then said in a depressed tone as she slid out of the shadows, "And now, look at me…wasted away to practically nothing." She was revealed to be from her waist up, an obese purple-skinned, white-hair, mole under her lip, that stuck up, a snail shell necklace around her neck and purple hermit crab shell earings, female human and from the waist down she has the tentacles of a black octopus. She slunked over a she complained with venomous murder in her voice, "Banished, exiled, and pratically starving." She then slid out of her conch lounge chair as she complained, "While my brother, his daughters, and their flimsy fish folk celebrate."

She then slithered on over to the crystal ball as her fists curled up as she sneered, "Well, once I get my hands on the three Hearts of the Sea, I'll give them all; human and merfolk alike, something to celebrate." She turned towards the crystal and shouted, "Maccus! Koleniko!" The two fish-humanoids nearly shook out of their boots from Ursula's rant, as she ordered, "I want you to contact your captain. Tell him it's urgent for him to be here. And I want you two to keep an extra close watch on Triton's pretty little daughter."

She snickered and smiled evilly as her tentacles curled devilishly as she looked at the innocent Ariel with much scheming in mind, "She may be the key to Triton's undoing."

**Back at Port Royal**

**Near the Cove's Beach**

Near the Cove's beach was a small neighborhood that was nestled to where the town and the beach were stationed in. It was located in a lush area, but the house in the neighborhood was near the sandy beach. The house in general, was a Victorian house so to speak, which had been redesigned to be built on the beach, with it included a wooden back patio for beach-going. Victorian houses were built in the US and Canada and were much popularized in the Victorian era. This house was three stories high with a rounded tower, a wraparound porch and there was great attention paid to detail. This house had curved glass windows in the tower. The features shown on the house were the rounded tower, a verandah or roof opened porch, bay windows and dormers. And this was the house that Eric was living in, as he ran up to it, placed his board next to the wooden patio, and walked on inside.

Eric looked around the house, and even though he had moved in with his uncle, he still couldn't get over the mess. Even though the living room was still clean and neat with the couch, the lounge chairs, and the coffee table and other household fixtures, some parts of the place was boxed up with ancient civilization relics from his Uncle Milo's department. Eric sighed as he asked himself, "Is this what they mean by bringing their work home with them."

"Hey, Eric!", Eric turned and saw his Uncle Milo walking down the stairs with a briefcase and papers. Milo padded his nephew's shoulder with his freehand as he asked, "Glad to see you came home a lot faster. So how was your day?"

Eric shrugged, "Um, I guess it wasn't all that bad."

Milo placed his briefcase on the coffee table as he proceeded to stuff his papers in, but turned to ask, "You don't sound too happy, Eric. What happened?"

Eric sighed as he leaned on the stairway's walk post, "Oh, it wasn't anything too bad. I just got knocked off my surfboard is all." He saw his uncle chuckle at that as he sat down, using a pair of oversized glasses to look at something. Then Eric scratched the back of his head as he took a deep breath, and asked his uncle, "Uncle Milo…do you think I'm crazy?"

Milo turned away from his paperwork, and looked at Eric with the glasses still on his head. They gave his eyes a huge magnified look, making him look a little crazy as he asked with a raised eyebrow, "My favorite nephew? Crazy?", he scoffed that notion as he asked, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Eric sighed as he leaned on the coffee table, "Uh, I don't know. It's been six years now; I'm sixteen years old now, no longer a kid, but I still believe in something like mermaids."

Milo took off his binacu-glasses as he looked to his nephew with his regular glasses, "Oh, come on, Eric. It's not that strange to believe in something that no one believes exists." In the past six years, ever since Eric had told him of the mermaid that saved his life, his nephew had been going to the museum and libraries of Port Royal to find anything he could about Merpeople. Their legends, myths, stories; anything that was concrete enough to even show some signs of truth in them.

Milo packed his suitcase to get ready for work at the museum as he padded his nephew's shoulder, "Don't forget what your grandpa said: In every Myth and Legend, there is always Truth." He then took his suitcase as he went for the door, "Now, I've gotta get to work now. Dinner's in the fridge; it's leftover pizza from Sunday.", and with that, he was out the door, and heading for work.

Eric shook his head with a smile as he walked up the stairs to his room. It was the first door in the hallway upstairs as he turned the knob, and opened the door. As he stepped in, he was glomped on by a shaggy dog around the size of a golden retriever and its fur was colored white with grey spots. It was none other than Max as he was overjoyed to see his master as he licked at his face.

Eric smirked at this as he scratched the back of his dog's head playfully, "Hey, Max. How ya been today, boy?" Max just jumped around, excited to see his master again. Eric could relate on that, seeing as how Max always missed him when he was gone for the whole day. Eric walked over to his closet to get his jeans, shirt and jacket ready for the night. He looked around his room. It was a simple design for his room; his bed was in the middle next to the left side of his room. His desk was on the right side with a computer and printer on top of it. At the end of the room was a circular window, big enough for a person to get out with no need to squeeze through. There were a few lounge chairs in the corner to where the window was, along with a TV, DVD Player, and a PS2 connected to it. The walls were covered in posters about great surfing tournaments, and a few maps of the world's greatest surfing points.

Eric got on his jeans with his wetsuit still underneath. He walked over to his desk and sat down at the chair, with Max coming over and resting his head on Eric's lap. Eric scratched Max's head playfully as he turned to where he was looking; it was a picture of the mermaid that had saved her six years ago, only it was her as a ten year old girl. Eric pulled out a plain sheet of paper, a mechanical pencil, and leaned over his desk and started to draw. After a few minutes, Eric had drawn a black and white picture of the same mermaid, now a young woman. He then posted it next to the one of her as a ten year old girl. He leaned in on his chair as he and Max looked at the two pictures. Eric looked at the pictures, both with fascination, and a little depressed. He figured that even though he told himself that he would see her again, he knew that it was easier said than done.

Max looked up to Eric and seemed to whimper, almost sensing on what his master was thinking about. Eric noticed Max's depression, and smiled at him, petting him gently. He took comfort in someone caring about him, like his uncle did, and said to Max, "I know, Max. I know." He then looked at the picture of the mysterious mermaid, and said to it hopefully, "I hope I can see you again."

**Back in Atlantica**

**The Royal** **Palace**

Flounder was waiting by the throne room's door as he was waiting for Ariel to be done. When they had arrived back to Atlantica, and back to the palace, they had already missed the concert, and knew that Triton wasn't going to like this. They were going try to sneak their way back in, hoping not to get caught. Unfortunately they had gotten caught by one of the Mer-guards and Ariel was summoned forth by her father. Now all Flounder could do was watch the scolding, and there wasn't a thing he could do to help.

Triton was sitting at his throne, which was a very stylized shell shaped throne with a crown on top of it, and two Greek like torch stands beside it. Sebastian was floating right beside the Sea King's left as he too as fuming at this. Ariel was the only one standing in front of them, with her arms behind her as she tried her best to apologize. But Triton wasn't making it easy as he was still scolding her as he asked her, "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady."

Ariel looked to her father with a pleading smile as she did her best to apologize, "Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot that the concert was today. You've got to…"

But Triton interrupted her apology as he ignored it and pointed out, "As a result of your careless behavior…"

Sebastian shot out as he hung on to Triton's crown, "Careless and reckless behavior!" However, Sebastian noticed Triton was glaring back at him; giving him a 'Stay out of it' look. Sebastian disappeared behind the king in order to let the king continue.

Turning his attention back to his daughter, Triton berated, "…the entire celebration was, uh…", he stopped, trying to think of something to say, when someone else said it.

Sebastian popped out from the king's beard, somehow, and finished, "Well, it was ruined!", he then swam up to Ariel as he went on, "That's all! It was completely destroyed." Ariel just crossed her arms and half smirked as Sebastian went on in a dramatic way, "This was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career."

Then Ariel sort of felt a little ashamed of her actions today, but then felt even worse as Sebastian frantically shouted to her, "NOW THANKS TO YOU, I AM THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE SEA KINGDOM!" It was then that Ariel's head slunked down in shame; Flounder saw this, and just couldn't let this go on.

Without even thinking first, he swam up to a surprised Sebastian, and retorted, "But it wasn't her fault!" But then Flounder shrunk back a little, as he saw Triton lifting an eyebrow in his presence. But Flounder wasn't about to stop there, as he continued, but slightly stuttered a little, "Uh, well…uh, first, uh, the shark chased us.", he smiled at that as he nodded, "Yeah, yeah. And we tried…but we couldn't…", he continued, ignoring the King and Sebastian, looking at each other in uncertainty about this story, and back to Flounder as he continued, "and he was like GNARL! And…and we were like…WHOA!", he then sighed in relief, "And then we were safe.", and then he did the most absent-minded thing ever as he continued, "But then this seagull came, and it was, 'This is this…and that it is that…', and then…", Flounder stopped as he and Ariel gasped at what was just said.

Triton shot up after hearing that, as he asked, "Seagull?" Flounder, in fear of what he had just said, swam right behind Ariel in an attempt to hide from Triton. As Flounder hid, Ariel looked to her father with a pleading smile as Triton shot up from his throne as he swam to his daughter, looking quite angry at the time, "You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

All Ariel could do at that remark, was innocently smiled and shrugged, "Nothing…happened."

Triton just sighed with exasperation as he placed a hand over his face, rubbing his temples in frustration. This was a conversation that had been going on between them for the past six years now. He then looked to Ariel as he scolded once more, "Oh, Ariel, how many times must we go through this?" He then turned his back for a moment as he stated, "You could have been seen by one of those barbarians!", and then turned back towards Ariel and said one word full of such venom, "By…by one of those…HUMANS!"

Ariel then stood up tall as she defended the humans, particualry one human on he rmind, "Daddy, they're not barbarians!"

Triton ignored her as he continued, completely ignoring what she just said, "They are dangerous and destructive." He then swam up to her, and cupped her chin while he looked at her with much concern, "Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

Ariel frowned at that child comment as she pulled away and angrily stated, "I'm sixteen years old, Daddy. I'm not a child anymore!"

Triton shouted back while pointing his finger at her and sternly looked at her, "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Ariel tried to talk back, but he kept going with it, "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

Ariel sighed as she tried in desperation to reach to her stubborn and headstrong father, "But if you would just listen…"

"NOT ANOHTER WORD!", Triton shouted back, making Ariel and Flounder jump back as the castle shook with his thunderous voice, "AND I AM NEVER….NEVER TO HEAR OF YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE AGAIN!" And then he turned to face her as he shouted, "**IS THAT CLEAR!**"

Ariel gasped, and wondered if her father realized just how cruel his words were. She started to shake with rage, but then it turned to sadness as her lower lip quivered slightly. A terrible silence hung in the room, while father and daughter stared at each other unblinkingly. The words hovered in the air like a poisonous fume, a foul odor given off by the emotions churning inside of her. Triton simply folded his arms across his chest, and intensified his glare.

Finally, Ariel broke down and turned away. She simply had to get out of the castle room, and she knew of such a place. With one last stare at her father, she turned and swam out of there with a silent and blind fury. Flounder, unable of what to do, followed after her. In seconds, she was swimming as fast as she could, where nobody could see the tears streaming from her eyes.

After she had left, Triton had calmed down a little as he swam back to his throne and sat down. He then looked back to where he had seen his daughter swimming off and felt a twinge of regret of what he had just done. He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh to her like that.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was taking the side of the King as he huffed, "Hmph! Teenagers; they think they know everything.", he then pointed to Triton as he stated, "You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

Triton then looked a little concerned about it, as he turned towards Sebastian and asked him, "Do you, uh…think I was too hard on her?" In truth, Triton saw a lot of himself in Ariel; the fact that her being as headstrong just like him was proof enough of that. And that was what made him so concern for her, because that could get her into a lot of trouble.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and just spoke out his mind, "Definitely not! Why if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss." He then went on as Triton was thinking about something, "None of this flitting to the surface, and other such nonsense. No, sir. I'd keep her under tight control"

Triton scratched his chin in thought for a moment. He was always worried about his daughter and needed someone to keep an eye out for her and to protect her. But he felt that tight control wasn't the best answer, until it clicked in his head. He smiled at Sebastian as he stated, "You're absolutely right, Sebastian."

Not changing his facial expression, Sebastian nodded, "Of course."

Triton then explained to him, "Ariel just needs constant supervision." He explained that he needed someone to watch over her; a guardian or bodyguard as it were. Someone who would under tight circumstances keep her out of trouble. And if she was in it, that person would get her out of it.

Sebastian nodded as he stated, "All the time."

And then he was poked in the stomach by Triton as he stated, "And _you_…are just the crab to do it."

Sebastian nodded at that absentmindedly, but then the realization sunk in as he went bug eyed.

**Later On**

Sebastian was walking or crawling down the hallways of the might palace. He was currently sulking to himself on what had just happened. He had been handpicked by King Triton, to play as babysitter to his majesty's youngest teenage daughter. He mumbled and complained to himself as he crawled his way in search for Ariel, "How did I get myself into these situations." He threw his claws in the air as he whined, "I should be writing and composing symphonies. Not tagging along after some headstrong teenager."

Then, as if he had magically summoned an opportunity, he noticed Ariel and Flounder meeting at the outside of the palace. He had no need to hide, considering he was small enough not to be noticed, and saw that Ariel was trying her best not to be spotted. After she made sure they were clear, she and Flounder swam off towards the West of the kingdom, and West of the Atlantic.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he asked himself, "What is that girl up to?" used his claws to paddle himself up and after them.

**Next Chapter: Talking for the First Time; Part of Your World**


	4. Part of Your World pt1

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 3: ****Talking for the First Time; Part of Your World pt.1**

**Port Royal Cove**

**Back in the Caribbean**

After taking the East and West Current, Ariel and Flounder were swimming their way back to the Caribbean. However, they were taking a different path than the one they used to get to Scuttle. Instead it was closer to the forest region of Port Royal Cove's beach, and was near the underwater caverns of the area. What the two didn't know was that Sebastian was following behind them.

Sebastian panted for air as he stopped at a nearby rock. He had nearly given himself a heart-attack while catching up to the two. The Current didn't really help matters considering his size; the current was too strong for someone of his size to even control where he was going. And it didn't make matters better, considering that the targets he was chasing were ten times bigger than he was and could swim faster. Sebastian sighed as he said to himself, while still panting, "Somebody's…gotta be…better for…this job."

But then something caught Sebastian's eyes as he saw to where Ariel and Flounder were swimming at. The two had stopped by a circular rock near a rocky hill. Ariel was able to wheel the rock away, to reveal a cavern opening being blocked by the rock. She looked around very carefully, hoping that nothing or no one was watching her. And as soon as she was sure, she and Flounder swam into the cavern, with the rock wheel rolling back into position.

Sebastian saw this as his one chance, and with all his might, swam to the entrance with much needed speed. And had reached it at the last second, but unfortunately, his legs were caught by the closed door. Sebastian struggled to pull himself free; he pulled and tugged with all his might. Until with one mighty pull, he slingshot himself free as he was sent bouncing forward, until he banged into something. As soon as his head cleared up, he saw what he had rammed into; it was an hourglass that was lying on the floor. But when he looked forward, Sebastian couldn't believe what he had been led to, or what he was seeing now.

It was a vast cavern that stretched upward with what looked to be around twenty feet in height. At the very top, there was a small shimmer of light that illuminated the area. It was also big enough for a person to swim around freely and with more room to do it in. But what really got Sebastian flabbergasted, was that on each layer that acted like a shelf, there were objects, artifacts, and devices from the Human world there. There was everything you'd ever find: silverware, paintings, music boxes, bottles, TVs, shoes, bikes, vases, nautical equipment, and clothing from every era that went from Victorian to modern. The room was a complete treasure trove of human artifacts that had been salvaged from wreckages of the Atlantic.

And in the center of the cave, sitting on a rock formation used like a chair, was where Ariel and Flounder were sitting at. Ariel had placed her 'dinglehopper' on a candlestick along with a knife and spoon. The 'snarfblatt' was placed along with a few more of different designs. But now, Ariel was just sitting on the rock formation, and looking at the Album's pages, with the many different pictures.

Flounder had been looking at her with much concern. Ever since the discussion with Triton ended pretty badly for her, she insisted that they came back to their hiding spot. He had thought that she would cheer up after she had looked at her collection, but she seemed even more depressed. But she seemed to be both depressed and deep in thought as she looked at the pages in the thing that Scuttle had called a Photo Album.

He swam over to her shoulder as he asked her, "Ariel, are you okay?"

Ariel remained quiet for only a few seconds, but she then asked, "Flounder? Do you think my father's right?" Flounder raised an eyebrow as Ariel asked, "I mean about humans.", she turned to look at Flounder as she asked, "Do you think they're dangerous?"

Flounder was quiet for a moment, but then shrugged, "Uh, well…I'm not sure, Ariel." He then scratched the back of his head and fin as he replied, "I mean, I hear a lot of stories about them…but I've never seen or met a real human before."

"I met one when I was ten.", Ariel replied with no signs of realization she let her biggest secret slip out. Flounder nearly had to do a take-back, considering he had heard his best friend say that she met a human, but seemed to be a little surprised than in total brain shock. Sebastian, on the other hand, was in complete horror and shock at the realization that the youngest daughter of Triton had broken one of the most important of all the rules that the great Sea King upheld: All contact between the humans and merfolk was strictly forbidden.

However, Sebastian stayed hidden and Flounder didn't say anything as Ariel explained, "I was out swimming in the Atlantic one night, when all of a sudden, I heard thunderous explosions coming from the surface." She then looked to Flounder who wanted to listen and she continued, "I swam up there to see what it was, and what I saw…I still remember it."

Flounder asked, "What did you see?"

She remembered it all too well as she answered, "It was the Flying Dutchman, the ship of the Dead." This earned a gasp from Flounder as he had heard of that ship. The stories had he had heard of the Ghost Ship would scare even the scariest of sharks. But he remained silent as Ariel went on, "It was attacking this giant white ship, during a terrible storm; I didn't know why. Most of the humans were getting off in time before it sank, but one human, a boy around my age, wasn't lucky as he was thrown overboard by an explosion."

It was then that Sebastian was climbing around, the walls and shelves areas. He didn't tear away from what Ariel was saying as she continued, "I knew it was against Daddy's law to go and make contact with a human." She then looked at the picture of the boy, with his uncle and an elderly chap, "But it didn't seem right to do that. I couldn't let him die like that…", she then went a little silent, unable to go on.

But it was Flounder that answered, "You saved him, right? Ariel?"

Ariel warmly smiled at that as she nodded, "I did. I even swam him to shore, and kept a watchful eye on him before he could wake up." She then closed the book as she replied, "And when he did…he saw me."

Flounder gasped at that as he asked, "Wh-What happened, Ariel? Did he try to hurt you?"

Ariel shook her head as she kept her smile, "He told me his name before….", she sighed, before she replied, knowing that it made her sound like a coward, "…before I ran off without telling him mine." She then looked at the book as she explained, "That's why I don't think humans are so bad. Because…he wasn't anything like Daddy had always told me and my sisters that all humans were cruel monsters that would hurt the Merpeople."

She then closed the book as she replied, "I just wished I could make him understand. I just don't see humans the way he does.", she knew that her father would disapprove of what she did six years ago, let alone this human treasure trove of hers as she looked to Flounder, "I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, or a human boy who was being so nice to me…could be bad."

She then looked at the photo album as Flounder reassured her…and Sebastian kept his doubtful eye on her, "_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_" she then looked at her satchel as she placed the book back into it, "_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_", she then looked around at her treasure trove with a yearning look on her face as she sang out,

_Wouldn't you think I'm a girl…They girl who has everything._

_Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_, she shrugged, "Sure…", and swam up to the nearest section of her collection, _She's got everything_. She swam near a couple of pocket watches and wrist strapped watches as she pointed to them as she continued,

_I've got gadgets and gizmos, a plenty_

She then swam over to another shelf; not noticing Sebastian looking amongst her in the items as she continued to sing out,

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore,_

She then held swam up to Flounder as she held up a box, and smiled, "You want thingamabobs?", she opened the case, revealing a collection of screws and bottle caps, "I've got twenty." But then she gently closed the case, and set it down as she sang out once more,

_But who cares, no big deal_

She then swam over to one of the shelves and rested her head on it as she looked up at the glassy surface. _I want more…._

She then smiled as she looked at a music box with two figurines dancing together. She smiled at this, taking her hand and turning them around while it played a musical tune,

_I want to be, where the people are,_

_I wanna see, wanna see'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those_…, she then looked to Flounder as she asked with a smile, "What do you call them?", Flounder smirked as he waved his tail fin at Ariel. She then giggled at it as she tickled him there, causing him to laugh a little, "Oh yeah, feet." Sebastian, who remained hidden, huffed at this as she continued,

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far, _

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin', strolling along down a_….Ariel pondered for a moment, "What's that word again?" She then smiled as she remembered, _Street_. She then swam up to see a school of silver fish swam by as she continued,

_Up where they walk, Up where they run…_

She then smiled as the fish glided above her as they sparkled in the light that was coming down from the opening.

_Up where they stay all day in the sun,_

_Wanderin' free, wish I could be…part of that world._

Sebastian was wandering around, trying to make heads or tails of this place. But unfortunately, he walked into a piece of a Fun House mirror that reflected him in a twisted way. As soon as he saw himself, he freaked out and got stuck in a beer mug with an attachable lid.

_What would I give, if I could live out of these waters? _

Ariel swam back to the floor as she lay on it, as if she was sunbathing, with Flounder joining her as he dug under and had a blanket of dirt on him.

_What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the sand? _

Then Ariel sat up, with a frown on her face as she went on,

_Betcha on land…they understand…_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

She then looked up back at the skylight, _Bright young women…sick of swimmin'…_and then her smile returned as she and Flounder swam back up towards the skylight, _Ready to stand…….._ She then went over to the collection of books that she had and pulled out a book of the Geography of Land with Flounder looking at it with her and just as excited,

_And ready to know wha the people know_

_Ask'em my questions, and get some answers_

She then swam up to one of the paintings of a lady looking at a candle, and traced her fingers at the flames, _What's a fire, and why does it…_she pondered a moment as she asked, "What's the word?" And then remembered it, _Burn…_she then swam up as she reached the top of the cavern,

_When's it my turn? _

_Wouldn't I love,_

_Love to explore that shore up above?_

But when she reached out of the cavern, she felt her reality come back. She then slowly sank back down to the ground, with her shoulders slumping over, and hanging her head in disappointment.

_Out of the sea…_

_Wish I could be…._

She then looked back up at the skylight, thinking about the wonders of the surface world. But then, at that time, she thought about the boy, and sang out,

…_Part of his….world._

It was at that moment; Sebastian had pushed the mug he was in over the edge. It crashed on the ground, but sent him flying towards a curtain. He tried to grab it on, but the fabric slid off, along with the other items that were on top of it. They all came crashing down, creating a huge ruckus that scared Flounder into hiding in an old Knight's helmet. Ariel spun around, as equally startled, but saw Sebastian, with a few pipes in his mouth, a thimble on his upper left leg, and on an accordion that was slightly playing. She was surprised to see him, which was evident by her voice, "Sebastian?"

Flounder popped out of his hiding spot as he tried to confirm what Ariel had said, "Sebastian's here?"

Sebastian spat out the pipes and jumped off the accordion. He tried his best to walk over to Ariel, "Ariel! What are you…How could you…", but he was more focused on getting the stuff off of him as he struggled to do so, until he asked out of frustration, "What is all this?"

Ariel wasn't really sure how to put it; she fiddled with her fingers, trying to come up with a reasonable answer, "It's, uh…", she then fiddled with her hair for a moment, as Flounder swam up next to her, and then she finally answered, "It's just my…collection."

Sebastian had calmed down as he merely said, "Oh…", he then calmly smiled as he held up in his right claw a hook and examined it, "I see. Your collection. Hmmm." He then shouted at the top of his lungs, while removing all the stuff off of him, "IF YOUR FATHER KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE, HE'D…!"

But before he could finish, Flounder was up to his face, pleading to him, "You're not gonna tell on her, are you?"

Sebastian was slightly taken off guard by him, but even by Ariel as she swam up to him. She pleaded to him as well as she explained, "Oh, please, Sebastian. He would never understand all this."

Sebastian sighed at this little pleading party. He then slapped his claw over his face and pulled down, calming himself down a bit. He then decided to try and help out, "Ariel, you're under a lot of pressure down here." He then took her hand and led her out as he convinced her, "Come with me. I'll take you home, and get you something warm to drink." But before the trio could go anywhere, they heard a rumbling coming from up above. And then the cavern became all darkened by a shadow.

Ariel looked up and saw something move from above the water's surface. She wondered out loud, "What do you suppose…?" But she shook her head as she let go of Sebastian's grip, and swam out of the cavern. Sebastian and Flounder looked to each other and followed after her. as soon as they got outside, they looked around to see where Ariel had swam off to, only to nearly go bug eyed as they saw her heading straight to the surface…towards what appeared to be some sort of shadow in the water.

**Up on the Surface**

Ariel broke the surface of the water, as she looked to see the object to where the shadow came from. There was a white yacht of some sorts; it was floating along the waters as it drifted awhile. There was a logo painted on it that said, Port Royal High School, and with a pirate's Jolly Roger as its team logo. However, the boat wasn't deserted as there was loud music being played there.

Ariel smiled at this little scene; she had only seen boats that were half sunk. This was the first time that she had seen a ship that was standing on the water. She giggled at seeing such a rare sight; she was so caught up by this, that she didn't notice Flounder or Sebastian pop up. Sebastian looked towards Ariel as he asked, "Ariel, what are you…?" He then turned to where she was looking and saw the boat. He nearly jumped out of the water as he gasped, "…Jumping Jellyfish."

Ariel's curiosity was at its peak, as she wanted to get closer. So she swam forward, doing her best not to be spotted on anyone that was on that boat. Sebastian saw her going towards it and shouted in a pleading manner, "Ariel! Ariel, please, come back!"

As she reached the boat, she heard people laughing and chatting up on the deck. Doing her best at it, she climbed up the yacht's side and near one of the railings. When she got to one of the port holes, she was able to look up on deck without getting spotted. As she hid and looked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. Up on the deck, commuting with one another, were humans; her own age, having a great time with one another. They were in all sorts of shapes and sizes; different clothing and genders, but all having fun with their little party.

Ariel couldn't help but smile at the whole scene, but then she took notice of something else. A shaggy dog was running around, jumping with excitement at the party. The teens ignored him as Max tried for someone to play with him. Suddenly, Max picked up a familiar scent somewhere; he began sniffing the ground and following to where the scent took him. Ariel looked at the strange behavior, only until she noticed that the animal was heading in her direction. She gasped as she sharply hid behind the side of the boat, hoping that the creature didn't find her. She then turned to look again to see if the close was clear, only to get a friendly lick in the face by Max.

"Max, here boy!", a familiar voice called out. Max completely forgot about the girl and ran over to his master. Ariel looked back to where Max was going; she slightly giggled at when the dog licked her. But then she was surprised to see who owned the dog; it was the same boy as before that she met today. Eric knelt down and scratched the back of Max's ears as he teased him, "Hey, come on, boy. Whatcha' been doin', eh, Max?"

It was when she was watching him; Ariel felt that familiar twinging pain in her heart again. She didn't know why, but her heart was beating really fast. Even her face felt warm with her cheeks going red. And she couldn't take her eyes off the boy at all; there were some pretty cute mermen back where she was from, but to her…this boy was so handsome. However, her daydreaming and starry-eyed staring was halted as a familiar squawk was coming from up above her.

"Hey there, Sweetie!", Ariel turned and saw Scuttle flying overhead as he shouted, "Quite a party, eh?"

Not wanting to get spotted, Ariel shushed him away as best she could, "Scuttle, be quiet!"

Scuttle stopped as he looked around, whispering and acting weirder than usual, "Oh, I got ya!", he then landed next to Ariel as he looked around like was a spy or something, "We're being in trepidacious.", and then without thinking, he shouted, "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!", but was silenced as Ariel grabbed his beak, signaling him to speak quietly, less she be discovered.

She then turned towards the boy once more, who was at this point in time, joined by his blonde friend. Frey had Eric in a friendly chokehold as Max barked all excited at the scene. Ariel was once again staring at Eric with starry eyes as she sighed in looking at him, "I've never seen humans this close before. Not in a long time." She sighed as she looked at Eric with a smile, "He's very handsome…"

Scuttle looked at Ariel and then to whom he was looking at. Then he arched an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his neck as he stated, "I don't know, Ariel…", he then pointed to Max, "He seems kind of hairy and slobbery if you ask me."

Ariel raised an eyebrow at Scuttle, until she took a look at max. She chuckled lightly as she shook her head, "No, not that one. The one we saw surfing today." Scuttle was still confused, but Ariel saw that as she whispered while not tearing her eyes away from Eric, "The one who twirled in the air."

It was then that the music died down and an authority voice was speaking out, "Okay, people, settle down here, and settle down." After the teens had finally settled down, an adult figure popped in. He was a fellow in his thirties or forties, buffed up, and had a crew cut of dark brown hair, and sharp eyes. From the look of him, he was probably ex-military, as he stood up straight and walked in an ordered fashion. He was dressed in a brown coat, white shirt with a black tie, and light brown pants with black shoes. This was Steve Barkin, the coach for the swim team and other sports at Port Royal High School.

He had called this little meeting out on the newest boat that the school had purchased. The yacht was designed as the same function for a bus, whenever there was another swimming contest on another of the Caribbean islands. But tonight, Barkin used it as the meeting and party for tonight's event. Barkin barked out, "First off, I want to thank you kids for arrivin' at the invite." He then looked at his prize swim team, which consisted of Eric, Frey, Seifer, Krad, and Fuu, "It's my esteemed honor to present our swim team champion's, with a very special, very expensive…", and pointed to a huge object covered in a cloth, "…and very large award to both the team, and the school."

The teens all cheered at this, as Frey walked up to Barkin and slapped him on the back, "Oh, Barkin, you old dawg you!"

Eric walked up to him as he pulled his friend back from a glaring Barkin, and complimented him, "Seriously, Mr. Barkin, you shouldn't have."

Barking just politely sneered as he stated, "I know…but here it is anyway." He then pulled the sheet away to reveal what was under it. What was under the sheet was a statue of Eric, Frey, Seifer, Krad, and Fuu, all together in a pose of a famous American statue of a couple of soldiers holding up a flag. The whole thing seemed kind of embarrassing for the five teens; everyone had questionable looks on their faces at this statue. Max was growling at it, and Eric had on a look of disgruntlement on his face with a raised eyebrow.

It was then, Frey being the slick one, stated out loud, "Well, gee, Mr. Barkin…um…it's um…it's really something."

Barkin, being pretty proud of himself, stated, "Yup, the school board had it commissioned for the Art Department to make it." He then looked to the other teens as if he was proclaiming, "This statue, will be looked upon as this year's greatest team victory symbol."

Seifer groaned, "Great. As if one Thatch wasn't hard to deal with."

Frey smirked as he nudged his buddy in teasing, "I guess you'll be having a little competition with the statue for the girls, eh Eric?" Eric playfully shoved his friend aside as Frey asked, "So how did things go with the school hottie, Priscilla? She your gal now?" Eric turned away, not saying a word or smiling whatnot. And Frey didn't need a verbal answer, as he groaned in contempt as he whined, "You didn't, did you? You just blew her off and just rejected her…like you did the other fifteen girls."

Eric shrugged as he walked to where Ariel and Scuttle were hiding. They hid as he leaned against the rail as he explained, "I don't know, I just…didn't feel comfortable around them."

Frey slapped his face and groaned as he walked over, "Eric! You can not keep doing this to your love life." He then pointed to the other teams with their female teammates as he stated, "Come on, Eric. There are over a million girls in our school, and…"

And Eric interrupted him as he bluntly answered, "I don't want a million, I just want to find one. _That_ one."

Frey groaned as he knew what Eric was talking about. Ever since he had met Eric, he had always stated the same; the one and only girl for him was this mysterious dream girl that he had met when he was ten. Frey nearly shouted up his lungs as he said, "For crying out loud, Eric. You were ten years old, that was six years ago. Do you honestly think that girl would remember you?" he then leaned in over to Eric as he asked, "And even if she did, how would she find you?"

Eric scratched the back of his head as he shrugged, "Well, she's out there…", he then sighed, not noticing Ariel right under his nose, both metaphorically and literally, "…I don't know, maybe you're right. But I know I have to see her again." Ariel couldn't help but smile at hearing this. If this was the Eric she had met when as a child, she couldn't help but feel happy that he had thought about her this whole time.

Then Frey asked him, "And how exactly, are you gonna remember her? I mean it's been six years now. Even if she did exist, what would she look like? How would you know it was her?"

Eric just turned and smiled as he stated, "Believe me, Frey, I'll know. Without a doubt; if I see her, it'll hit me like…"

BLAM!

Suddenly the boat shook with a force of untold force as everything was shaken around. Everyone fell to the floor as they groggily got back up, and felt another blast hit them. Finally, Barkin shouted, knowing full well what it was, "CANNON FIRE! PIRATES!" The students screamed and panicked, knowing full well that even in this day and age, piracy didn't die.

Ariel nearly fell off the boat as she clung to its side. Scuttle, was able to float off the boat long enough to fly on the rail as he stated, "I've heard those guns being fired before." Scuttle looked overhead and saw a mysterious fog bank coming in, along with a few dark clouds. And to everyone' surprise, land or sea life alike, it started to pour down immensely. But then suddenly, an immense wind blew, nearly blowing off everyone off the boat, and Scuttle too as he shouted while grabbing on to the rail, "Whoa, the wind's picking up on strength!", and he was suddenly puylled

Everyone aboard the ships were either taking lifeboats, or jumping off the boats and swimming towards the shore. The only ones, who seemed to get caught up by the crowd and got left behind, were Eric and Frey. Eric ran over to his dog as he picked him up, "C'mon, boy!" Max was whimpering at this whole thing, that is until Eric threw him overboard, as he shouted, "Go! Go back to shore! We'll catch up to you!" And then a cannon ball whizzed right by him as he nearly ducked from that. Max, not wanting to leave his master behind, couldn't help but obey as he swam back to shore with the others.

Eric ran over to his friend Frey, who was down on the ground with footprints. He helped his friend up to his feet as he asked him, "Frey, are you alright?" All he got from Frey was a groan, and a complaint as he yelled out, "Ow! Okay! Who was the wise guy that was wearing cleats?" But their little noisy and argued escape came at a little too late, as they heard something roar behind them.

The boys turned and saw the most horrifying thing that could have ever been imagined. What had been shooting at them from out of nowhere, and suddenly appeared out of nowhere, was a massive ship. It looked like it came from the old 16th Century, due to it being made of wood. It was massive compared to the yacht that they were on; covered slightly in barnacles and seaweed, showing no signs of age. The front of it, or mast head, opened up with jagged teeth resembling that of a crocodile. It was the visage of a demonic ghost ship if any, but the oddest thing was, no one was aboard it.

Sebastian had finally caught up to Ariel, while Flounder waited below them. He crawled up as he reached Ariel, and scolded, "Ariel! What are you….", he then saw the look of surprise and terror on her face as he turned to see who or what it was. He gasped as he covered the sides of his head with his claws, "Jumpin' Jellyfish!"

Ariel whispered the name, with her voice in fright, "It's the _Dutchman_."

Sebastian gulped as he squeaked, "The _Flying Dutchman_?" He then shook as he told Ariel, "I've heard stories about that accursed ghost ship. The vessel has been preying upon human ships and settlements for nearly thirty years. They never leave any survivors."

Ariel raised an eyebrow as she turned towards Sebastian and asked, "No survivors? But then where do the stories come from?" Sebastian was then left stumped by that question, as Ariel turned to see what was happening.

What Eric and Frey saw next, only defied logic or reality for that matter. Suddenly, out of the floorboards and walls of the boat, almost phasing out from the boat, came out men dressed like pirates. Or at least that's what they thought were men, but only when they got a better look at them. They were men alright, but they were more sea creature than human, as parts of them were meshed together by a different sea beast, plant, or shipwrecked boat piece.

Frey gulped, asking Eric, "Please tell me this is a bad dream?"

Eric's breathing became silent due to the rain, but his look of shock was the same as he stated, "If this is a dream, then I must be having it too."

The pirates scowered all over the boat, taking it over, and claming it as their own. As Eric and Frey were standing up, one of the pirates noticed them without hesitation and with a half-satisfied smirk on his barnacled and mussel face. He had hair for seaweed, and with one eye closed. He was dressed in old pirate boots, pants with a sash, two belts around his chest, huge barnacles on his left shoulder, and wearing a pirate's hat. He was carrying a pair of chain-shot cannon balls as he used them like they were nunchucks. He cackled as he saw the boys and proclaimed, "Down on you marrow bones and pray, boys!"

He charged at the two with two downward swiped with it, but the boys were easily able to dodge him. Frey bumped into a fellow, who had tendrils coming out of one eye and his right leg was fused with a tentacle. In place of his mouth was what appeared to be crab mandibles. He wore a barnacled hat, and had a sawfish bone sword, which he used to restrain the boy with. Frey tried his best to break his grip, but to no avail at this.

Eric saw his friend in trouble and was about to try and help, until he ran into the most horrifying looking fellow there was. He was a towering fellow who had lost all trace of his humanity on his body and face. He had only one red eye at the top of his head and a twisted, inhuman mouth. He was dressed all buccaneer like the others, and his clothes were covered in barnacles and mussels. He had on a red bandana on his head and had a hook for his weapon. That is until Eric spotted the sword at his belt. With quick thinking, Eric grabbed the sword and held it out in a threatening manner, as he barked, "Get back! Get back!"

But the fish-men ignored the threat and charged right at him. Although Eric was a little unskilled at when it came to swords, he was easily able to dodge their advances at him. All Eric could do was swing the sword blindly as the inhuman one that he got the sword from charged right at him. Eric was able to get lucky enough, and slash the 'man's' stomach, causing slime and fish to come spilling out and on the deck, nearly grossing Eric out. The hooked man gurgled in pain, in an inhuman voice, and fell to his knees. Eric thought that he might have had the advantage, until he was bludged from behind his head as he fell to the ground.

The one, who did it, was the hammerhead shark crewmember, Maccus, who bellowed, "What's all this then?" The crewmembers stopped all their horse-playing and paid high attention to the first mate of the Flying Dutchman. He then picked the semi-unconscious lad up and looked at him, then to his struggling friend. He then smirked, "Looks like Capt. Jones' gonna have new blood on his ship."

As the fish men laughed in their victory, all Ariel could do was watch in horror as the two humans were rounded up.

**Next Chapter: ****Talking for the First Time; Part of Your World pt.4**


	5. Part of Your World pt2

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 4: Talking for the First Time; Part of Your World pt.2**

**Back at Port Royal** **Cove**

**A Few Minutes Later**

The Fish pirates had secured the ship and were about ready to leave with it. Frey and Eric were on their knees, with three of the fishmen watching over them. Frey kept telling himself that it was all some kind of nightmare caused by the guacamole dip. Eric on the other hand, knew better to think this was all some dream. If the mermaid that had saved his life as a boy was real, then these guys were definitely not a hallucination.

Ariel looked from over to where she was, along with a too-terrified-to-move Sebastian. She saw the two boys being held prisoner as she silently told herself, while looking in worry for not just the two boys, but the one called Eric, "There has to be something I can…" but that's when she heard it. Thumping footsteps coming aboard the ship. It was then that Ariel, Sebastian, and the two boys saw to where the footsteps were coming form.

Walking aboard the ship, was a powerful figure, dressed in blue buccaneer pants, a belt with a sword and pistol to it, a captain's coat with only the right sleeve on, and a tricorne hat. Like all the others, his clothing was covered in barnacles and just a tiny bit of seaweed. His left leg appeared to be normal with a boot on the foot, while the right leg was nothing more than the right leg of a crab, resembling a peg leg. He also had in place of his left arm, a crustacean-style claw, and on his right hand, a long tentacle in place of the index finger. But the man's striking feature was his cephalopod-like head, with a beard composed of octopus-like tentacles, similar to the head of Cthulhu of legend, with a siphon located on the left side of his face. And a prominent sac bulge from under his barnacle-encrusted tricorne hat. And his eyes were human, but of that of an icy dark blue; if anyone had looked into those eyes, they would be afraid.

The horror that was this man, had the men chuckle at the boys as he walked near them. Sebastian and Ariel were just too terrified by this man; seeing as how they knew who this was. Sebastian's legs were shaking with fear as his teeth started chattering as he stuttered the name out of his mouth, "It's…it's…it's…"

But Ariel finished for him, as she spoke in a frightened whisper, "Davy Jones."

The man, Davy Jones, walked up to his first mate, Maccus, as the hammer-headed pirate reported, "The humans abandoned ship and are aback on shore, sir. The ship is secured, awaiting to be taken back to Sea Serpent Pass."

Then Jones turned towards the boys, and then back to Maccus as he spoke in a clearly distinguishable Scottish accent, "And who…might these whelps be?"

Maccus chuckled, "New blood."

That seemed to lighten up Davy Jones' day as he chuckled, "_Are_ they, now? I'm sorely tempted to accept some new cabin boys." He then walked over to the boys, while flexing his crustacean claw. The two boys looked at the man; almost to the point in hoping to wake up and believe this whole thing to be nothing but a bad dream, but to no avail. Davy Jones looked at Frey, and even though he wasn't showing, Jones could tell the boy was afraid. He knelt down in front of him, took out a pipe, lit it, and puffed it a bit. He then blew a little in Frey's face, as the rest exited the siphon, and then he asked, "Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds lay bare, all you sins punished?" He then smirked as he leaned in, "I can offer you and your friend…an escape."

"Don't listen to him, Frey!", Eric shouted, catching the attention Davy Jones.

Jones got up and walked towards the boy, much to Ariel's fear. She couldn't do anything, much less get caught herself; all she could do at this point was watch the whole thing. Jones towered over Eric and with a quick movement, grabbed Eric by the neck with his crustacean claw, and lifted him off the ground, causing Ariel to gasp in fear. One of the crew men, who had a conch for a head, had heard the gasp and turned to see where the gasp came from. Ariel hid before he saw her; the conch head looked, but then shrugged, thinking it was just the wind. Ariel sighed in relief as Sebastian fainted in the water; the whole suspenseful event was getting to him. Ariel turned back to the deck and looked in worry to see what would happen to the boy named Eric.

Jones took a drag from his pipe, and blew smoke at the boy's face, causing Eric to cough from it. Jones then had a satisfied smirk, in seeing this boy killed by his men, should his refuse, and asked with half a smirk, "Do you not…fear death?" And was about to take a drag from his pipe awaiting the boy's answer, until the smirk on Jones' face faded away. He looked at the boy with much question, and surprisingly, a little fear. Jones looked at him closely, and then with his slimy left hand, swiped the boy's hair, to make it look presentable like it was combed to the right side. Eric didn't know what this guy was trying to do, and frankly he didn't much care at all.

Jones took a careful look at the boy, and had a feeling of nostalgia about him. This boy was deeply familiar, if it weren't for the brown eyes. He then asked the boy, with no hint of fear in his voice, "Are you familiar to me, boy?" Eric didn't reply, and looked at him quite puzzled, "Have we met before? On some sinking ship or swashbuckling duel on the seas?"

All Eric could muster out from the grip this guy had on his throat, was one simple sentence as he struggled to talk, "You think I'd remember a face like that."

Jones smirked as he messed up Eric's hair once more, and dropped him back on the ground. As Eric coughed while trying to breathe, Jones quipped, "You think I would too." But then he got back to his proposal as he turned his back to them and stated, "But back to business: I'm offering you boys a choice…", and then turned around to face the boys once more, "Join my crew and postpone that final judgment of death. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?

Without giving the choice much thought, Eric simply muttered with his head hanging low, "If serving on board your ship, means having to look like you and shoot at innocent and unsuspecting people, like you did tonight…", his head then shot up and gave Jones a daring glare, "…then I'd rather take my chances in death."

Frey looked at his buddy, and his courage came back up as he smirked at Jones, "Same here."

Ariel was quite frightened, seeing that the stories she heard was that Jones killed off anyone who refused to join. But she couldn't help but blush at the boy's bravery; in all the stories that she heard of the Flying Dutchman, no one ever showed much bravery to stand up against its captain, Davy Jones.

The crew looked to their captain, eagerly awaiting the joy that was to see their captain take out his anger at the boys.

Jones didn't batter an eye or get angry at this negative response. However, the captain merely shrugged as he seemed calm as he stated, "Very well…", and then turned his back away.

Ariel sighed in relief for the two boys as she held her hand over her heart. The boys sighed for a moment, as Frey stated, "Well…that wasn't so bad."

Then Jones politely said, "To the depths…", and turned away with a sadistic and satisfied smirk.

And that was when the pirates lunged at the boys. They held the boys up on their feet, for the creepy looking one named Ogilvey, walked up to the two boys. In his starfish shaped fingers, he held two deadly razor-sharp hooks in his hands, and held them at the freaked out boys. He then hissed out in a wraith-like voice and pointed the first hook at Eric, "I owe you for gutting me like that…", he then held the hook in his right hand high up, "…So I'll just start with you first!"

Ariel gasped in fear for the boy as she saw the hook heading down at the shocked Eric as he closed his eyes tightly to expect the worst. But he was saved at the last second, by Davy Jones who grabbed Ogilvey's hand as he stated, "Mr. Ogilvey! What are you doin'?" he then let go of his crewman as he pointed to the boys, "This is not what I meant by to the depths!"

The boys looked at each other confused a little, but Frey, deciding to be the suck up, stood up and stated with his hand on his hip and pointing to Davy Jones, "Well, yeah, exactly."

**A Few Minutes Later**

"_This_ is what I meant by to the depths.", Jones stated pointing to the boys. The two were tied in a crucified manner, and both tied back-by-back on an anchor. They were being held in position by Maccus and the conch headed fellow named Hadras next to the edge of the boat. Davy Jones smirked at this as he stated, "Simply bleeding to death isn't a death that would be fair for them." He then pointed to the ocean as he cackled, "Now to be sentenced to the crushing black oblivion that is the Locker…now _that_ is a death worth dying on."

Eric turned to see Frey, glaring at him like he was going to be the one to kill him. Eric sighed in defense as he stated, "Come on, Frey, don't blame me."

Frey shot out in a smooth voice, "I blame you."

Then Jones walked towards the boys as he simply smiled evilly at the two. If there was one part of this job that liked, it was watching others suffer. He lightly chuckled at this scene as he stated, "You know boys, in my heart, I have to say that this is wrong, and I shouldn't be doing something like this to a duo of such fine young men like yourselves…"

Frey then asked hopefully, "Then, you'll let us go?"

Davy Jones smirked never faded as he finished, "…that is if I wasn't such a heartless wretch." He then signaled his men to push them over the edge of the boat as he taunted them both, "Well, boys…hope you can swim, better than you can fight." And with that said and Davy Jones and his men laughing full-heartedly, as Maccus and Hadras pushed the anchored boys over the edge of the boat, and they sank into the water with a splash. The crew and captain of the Flying Dutchman had a good laugh, until Davy Jones shouted, "What are you all laughing about for? Back to work or it'll be the Locker for you all."

The crew did as they were told, and failed to notice another splash going into the water. As soon as the anchor sank into the water, Ariel could not stand by anymore. At the last second, she dived into the water and swam towards the boys who were in need of her help. She swam around the rocky and still-stirring waters, in hopes of finding them. She said to herself, "I know they dropped here somewhere. Where are they?"

It was then that she spotted some movement near close of the yacht's wreckage. She swam over to there saw Eric and Frey's bodies, still tied to the anchor. She feared the worst as she swam over there, but her hope was restored. She saw Eric struggling with the rope, but Frey was unconscious from going that far underwater. She was hoping both would be unconscious but she knew what she had to do. She swam as fast as she could over to them both.

Eric was still struggling with the ropes, in hopes that it would come loose. But he didn't know for how long it was going to take. The hard splash in the water didn't really help matters in this at all. It had left him a little disoriented, and it knocked half the wind out of his lungs. This was too much like Déjà vu all over again for him; the first time was when he was tossed out of a boat when he was six, and this time he was tossed out of a boat by blood-thirsty pirates who were part sea creature. Now he and his friend were sinking to the crushing blackness that was the bottom of the ocean. They struck the bottom as Eric continued to struggle, but like before, his muscles began to ache once more. And then finally, he couldn't hold his breath anymore as he opened his mouth, and let all the air out of his lungs. Eric struggled as he was getting weak and tired, only thinking of that girl he met long ago, 'It seems like I'm being claimed…by the sea again…This stinks…I never even…got to…see her…again…'

And at that moment, it was as if a silent prayer was answered to him. For swimming next to him, was the mermaid, now that had rescued him as a boy, to rescue him again. She pulled at the rope for a moment, until the knot suddenly became loose enough for Eric to free himself. He grabbed his unconscious friend and swam up to the surface with all he could, but then the same mermaid grabbed his friend's arm, and helped them both swim up to the surface. But as they swam to the surface, the mermaid and boy both stole a glance at each other. This had been the closest encounter for the two ever since six years ago. And now, questions kept going on inside their heads about one and the other.

They broke topside and the two saw that the ship known as the Flying Dutchman, and the yacht, had both disappeared. As Ariel looked around, making sure that the Dutchman was gone, she felt a little limpness coming from Frey's other end. She turned and saw Eric passing out from exhaustion and nearly fell back into the water. She swam over and grabbed Eric, while still holding on to Frey; she held him close, as she nearly blushed for a moment, looking at the unconscious boy in front of her. She shook it off as she remembered, it was still raining and she needed to get these two to shore. And so she did as she held on to the two and swam back to the beach.

**Port Royal Cove Shore**

**A Few Minutes Later**

The rain had stopped and the seas were once again calm near Port Royal, with no trace of the Flying Dutchman or the High School yacht. Ariel had found a place near the offshore beach that was close to the forest side of the beach. It was a large river that was feeding into the ocean, which was bridged by two sandy beach sides that stretched into the jungle woods and to the beach. The one near the jungle woods, acted as the resting place for the two boys as Frey lay at his side, stirring in his unconscious sleep. Eric, on the other hand, was lying flat on his back, taking relaxed breathing; even though he was out, in his mind he was still trying to wake up.

However, he was not alone, for sitting right next to him, looking concerned for him was Ariel. She had brought them back to shore and had found a spot that was not populated. It would make a great place to hide for them so she couldn't be seen by other humans. She knew the blonde was okay, but it was the dark-haired one she was deeply concerned about. She had stayed by his side ever since they got to shore; as she stayed with him, she got a good look at him.

It had only been six years since last she saw that human boy, but she had never seen a teenage human boy before. She looked at the black-haired one carefully, and saw that he was well built, due to the fact that his shirt was wet and clinged to his chest. His hair was messy but it seemed to give him a little bit of a rogue charm. She also even noticed the surfer's necklace as well as the two earrings on his left ear. She raised a curious eyebrow at this as she asked herself, "That's a little strange. I didn't know boys wore jewelry."

But it was then that in speaking of jewelry, she noticed another necklace around his neck. She looked at it very closely, and curiosity got the better of her. She reached for the string and pulled at it, pulling out the pendant that went with it. It was then that her eyes went wide with surprise as to what she saw. There was a yellow shell as the main jewel with a strange insignia on it. The insignia was that of a trident shape on it, pointing upward.

She gasped as she said to herself, "This is…this is the necklace my mother gave me." She was overjoyed to see it as she smiled, "I thought I lost it…", but then her look of happiness turned to that of surprise as she looked back at the boy, and she knew right then and there. She looked back at the boy and remembered the boy that she had saved six years ago, and then looked back at the boy in front of her as she saw he was stirring awake. It was then that she realized it when she whispered it out loud, "You…you _are_ that boy…"

And then, by her surprise, she saw Eric slowly stir awake as he opened his eyes. Eric's vision was slightly blurry, so at the moment, all he could see were shapes and colors. When his vision cleared up, his eyes shot wide open as he saw who it was that caught his eye. Within his eyesight was the same mermaid that had saved his life; her face was that of surprise and a little fear for some reason as she dropped the pendant.

He shot up in a sitting position, saying, "You're…!" but then the mermaid jumped back a little, and headed right back for the water. Not wanting to see her leave again, he grabbed her by the wrist to stop her as he stated, "Wait, please! I'm not gonna hurt you." Ariel struggled a little, trying to break free of his grip, until he said, "I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to thank you…for saving my life twice now."

Ariel stopped struggling, as she turned to look in Eric's direction. She looked at the boy's face, trying to find any hint of him lying. From his face, she saw no twitch of a smile that told her he was lying. She even looked into his eyes…his big pretty brown eyes…and saw nothing but the truth. She knew right then and there that the human boy in front of her meant no harm, but honesty.

Eric saw that he wasn't about to run away again, and gently let go of her wrist, and asked her, "I'm sorry…if I was a bit rough, but…"

She shook her head, and spoke to him for the first time, "No. you didn't hurt me, Eric."

He looked a little surprised at hearing his name. He was almost sure that she had forgotten it, or didn't hear him the first time he said it. He looked at her with surprise and uncertainty as he asked her, "You…you remember my name?"

Ariel nodded, "Of course. I thought about you for a long time. It wouldn't be a surprise if I didn't remember your name", she then felt a little awkward at this point; she fiddled her hair a little, not knowing what to say next. That was the most embarrassing thing she had just said and she slightly blushed at the realization. She even saw that Eric was a little quiet as well; probably not sure as to what to say next or slightly embarrassed as well. She looked a little closer at him and didn't realize how handsome he was. She had always remembered him as the ten year old boy she rescued, but now, she saw him as a young handsome man.

As she realized what she was thinking of, she shook her head, screaming in her head, 'Stay focused, Ariel. This is no time for boy-gazing!' but then she decided to break the ice, and do what she should have done a long time ago, "Ariel."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Wha?"

Ariel smiled as she replied, "You told me your name, but I didn't give you mine. It's Ariel."

Eric let the name sink in as he smirked, "Ariel, eh? That sounds really pretty."

Ariel blushed at that as she smiled at Eric, "Well…thank you, Eric."

The two just sat there, not saying much of anything, but enjoying their company. One didn't know what to say to the other; this made them both feeling a little awkward at this. But then Eric looked at Ariel, who was looking back at the ocean, and looked at her eyes…her bright, warm, expressive eyes, that seemed to quiver with excitement and emotion…and at that moment, felt like he'd been slammed in the chest by a railroad hammer.

Then Ariel spoke up again as she said, "Eric….", Eric turned towards her direction, as she continued, "I wanted to thank you…", she then pointed at his neck as she stated, "…for holding on to my mother's necklace."

Eric didn't know what she was talking about, until it finally clicked in his head. The necklace he wore was proof that the mermaid, now he knew as Ariel, was in fact real and not a dream. He then reached around his neck and pulled it off, smiling, "Yeah, I figured that you'd want this back." He then held it out as he said, "Um, do you mind if I…"

Ariel looked at him confused for a moment, but then understood. He wanted to put the necklace back on around her neck. She blushed a little as she nodded, "Um, sure…okay." She pulled her hair over to the left side and leaned in towards Eric. He did the same, as he undid the necklace's clamp and brought his arms around her neck. The two were close to one another, almost blushing by being near one another. Eric did his best to do the task at hand, but then he took a whiff of the girl that was near her. His senses were going haywire at the strange aroma that was what had to have been some kind of sea perfume.

After a few seconds for what felt like an hour between them, they pulled apart. Eric then looked at Ariel and smiled, seeing the necklace was back to its rightful owner. It glistened in the moonlight, and felt a twinge in his heart as he saw Ariel with it on. He smiled, and complimented, "It really looks good on you."

Ariel slightly blushed at that, as she smiled, "Oh, thank you." But then the two teens ended up getting quiet again. It felt like a few minutes of silence washed on them, seeing as how they were too shy towards each other. They were in a tight pickle, not knowing what to say to each other. Near the beach and on the water rocks near it, the unconscious and water-logged Sebastian and Flounder swept on to them. Sebastian groggily looked towards Ariel and the human boy…who was awake…and talking to her. Sebastian nearly gasped as he shouted, "ARIEL! STO…!", but was muffled before the two teens could hear him, but Scuttle, who had miraculously come back after he had spotted Ariel from the sky.

Scuttle kept Sebastian muffed as he half-smirked, "Wait! Let's see where their conversation takes this."

Eric looked around, trying to find anything on to talk about. Right now anything would have been nice to break this awkward moment. He looked around in frustration as he berated himself, 'C'mon, Eric! Think! You've waited six years to see this girl and talk to her! Don't start getting cold feet on her now!' It was then that finally, he looked at the moonlit ocean, and stated, "Wow! The ocean looks great tonight with the moon out."

Ariel was a little taken back by that, and looked at it. From down below, all anyone could see were the lights lighting up the ocean floor. But now she saw the light lighting up the surface of the water. And she had to admit, it really looked beautiful as she nodded in agreement, "It really is. I mean, I've only seen it underwater, but not on land."

Eric then smirked, seeing that they finally got somewhere. He then looked at the ocean, and slightly blushed at what he was about to say next, "You know, it was because I first met you…that I started to grow fascinated by the sea."

Ariel turned towards him with his eyes kept at the ocean. Her face lit up as she blushed from that, 'He's fascinated by my world…like I'm fascinated by his…just by meeting me?' she then asked, a little surprised, "Really?"

He nodded, getting comfortable where he was sitting at, "Yeah, I mean I've read every book that I could about stories on Mermaids or Merpeople and the legends that talk about your world." He then sighed as he smiled, "I always wondered what it was like. The places you can go, the things you see, the stuff that you get to do that humans can't do without scuba gear or submarines…"

Ariel smiled at Eric's curiosity and enthusiastic love of the sea. But then she frowned, remembering her father's strict rules, and frowned as she pulled her tail close to her, like it was a pair of legs, and resting her head on where her knees should be. She then sulked a little as she sarcastically said, "Sure. The royal Sea King's guards telling you where to go, and where you can't go."

Eric raised an eyebrow at that, but then shook it off as he said, "It's better than being on land here, what with the Governor, Lord Cutler Beckett in charge of Port Royal. I mean with the East India Trading Company making new laws that make your life miserable in the Caribbean. Telling you that you have to work for them; play and live by their rules, instead of living your own life at sea…"

Ariel then nodded as she stated, "You're not free to make your own choices…."

Eric stated, "Sometimes you feel like you're…."

"Trapped.", the two said in unison.

Surprised by that, the two teens, human and mermaid, looked at each other. The two of them, after saying that, realized that they weren't so different after all. Even though they were both of land and sea separately, they saw two kids; both fascinated by one another and their world, and felt like they were trapped in their own world. They smiled at one another, in this common bond, and silently thanked someone for finding each other once more.

Eric smirked, but felt a little awkward as he scratched the back of his head, and asked Ariel, "So…why do you feel like you're trapped?"

Ariel sighed as she rested her head on her 'knees', "My father, King Triton, treats me like I'm still a child. My sisters aren't any help, seeing as how they're practically on his side." She then looked the other way as she moped, "Nobody understands me, except for my friends….", she then turned towards Eric and smiled a little, "…and you."

Eric looked at her, now with a sense of understanding of her little dilemma. He scratched the back of his head as he started to say, "I think I know how you feel. You see, when I told everyone that I was saved by a mysterious girl from the sea…", Ariel smiled at that compliment but listened as he continued, "…nobody actually believed me, not even my own uncle, but…"

But then he stopped for a moment as he shook his head, remembering something that Ariel had said to him, "Whoa, wait a minute! Wait a minute!", he then looked at Ariel, who was a little confused by his outburst, with a shocked and confused look, "Hold on for a moment. Your father is _the_ King Triton, ruler of the Merpeople?"

Ariel nodded at that, "He's my father."

He then looked back at Ariel with a surprised look and stated, "Wait, if that's true…and if you're his daughter…then that would make you a…"

Ariel sighed at this as she answered with an embarrassed smile to Eric, "…A Princess."

Eric looked a little surprised at that, but then shook it off. Just because he now learned that Ariel was a princess, didn't make it any different to him who she was. He just smiled as he just shrugged, "Oh, well…I'm just a little surprised is all."

Ariel smirked at Eric's awkwardness as she teased him a little, "So me being a princess doesn't bother you at all?"

Eric shook his head as he gave her a smile, "Nah, not really. I mean, it doesn't…"

Ariel then felt a little nervous as she asked him, "So…would me being a mermaid bother you?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at that as he answered and asked, "No, not really. Why, what's wrong with being who or what you are?"

Ariel fidgeted with her fingers as she answered, "It's just that…I'm not…normal." She sighed as she replied, "My father always told me that humans and merfolk could never get along. So I…"

"Well, I'm a human, and I'm getting along with you.", Eric replied, getting her surprised attention as he continued, "So tell me, Ariel. Is me being _a human_ bother you?"

Ariel, thinking that she had just insulted his company, shook her head furiously as she stated, "No! No, of course it doesn't, Eric. You're great to be with and…"

"And I'm human.", Eric stated as he smirked, "And maybe your father's wrong about humans and merfolk not being able to get along."

Meanwhile, near the rocks, Flounder, Scuttle, and Sebastian were listening in on the conversation. Scuttle had let Sebastian go as the crab swore he would not yell out, as they were listening to the conversation. They had been keeping track of the conversation, but couldn't hear what they were saying, so they were trying to keep up as they could. Flounder was the one to ask them, "What are they saying?"

Scuttle muttered, "He's saying, Davey Jones' nose is long, and he wears a thong."

Flounder just shivered at that mental thought as he went, "Eeeewww, gross."

Scuttled scoffed, "Ha! Pay up, crabmeat." Sebastian groaned and grumbled as he pulled out a shell, and gave it to Scuttle, with Scuttle only saying one word for his victory, "Chump."

**Back with the Teens**

Suddenly, he heard a beeping coming from his left wrist, as did Ariel as she was slightly curious. He looked at his wrist, to where his digital watch was, and saw what the time was.

Ariel leaned in towards Eric to see where the strange beeping came from. She looked at his wrist and saw a working wrist-mounted gizmo; it looked like one of the many she had in her collection. This time instead of finding one broken, she saw a real-live working one, but it didn't have any arrows on it, just moving and dancing numbers. She leaned in closer next to Eric to get a close look at it, as she spoke in amazement, "Wow! You have a real working gizmo. That's amazing."

Eric raised an eyebrow at that, and turned towards her direction, "A gizmo? What are you…" but then he stopped in mid sentence as he saw Ariel leaning near him so closely. Of course, this had Eric blushing, seeing as how she was leaning close to him, and aside from her tail and fin, she was only wearing a shell bikini. He shook his head, regaining his cool head, though confusing her with his odd behavior, and simply corrected Ariel's name for his watch as he pointed to it, "Um, actually, this is what we call a Watch."

Ariel raised an eyebrow as she asked, "A Watch? What do you watch?"

Eric shook his head as he corrected her, "No, no, no. that's its name; a watch."

Ariel seemed to understand that, and asked him, "So…what does a watch do?"

Eric, understanding that she didn't know much about the human world and its workings, decided to help her at it. He explained, "A watch is a device that let's you know what time it is. Almost any human has one with them; we even have clock towers that are like huge watches that keep track of time anywhere."

Ariel seemed to understand that, but then she wondered something else as she asked, "So then what time does it say?"

Eric half-smirked as he looked at the watch and answered, "Well, the time is…", he then stopped as his face went from happy to panic as he saw what time it was, "Oh Crud! It's 9:30 PM! I told my uncle that I'd be home by 8 PM!"

Even Ariel frowned as she realized she needed to go home too, "Oh my gosh! I've gotta go too! My father's gonna kill me, if he finds out I'm not back at the Palace before dark!" and with that, she scooted over to the shore, and jumped in to the water.

Eric saw that, and shot straight up, heading for the water as well. He didn't want her to leave just yet at least not right now; he had only seen her once, and this was the first time in six years he saw her again. He didn't want to lose her again now that he had gotten to know her better, as he jumped into the water. He swam to her, trying to keep up, as he shouted, "Ariel! Ariel, wait!"

Ariel turned around and saw that Eric had swum up to her. She stopped, allowing him to catch up to her as she asked him, "Eric, what's wrong?"

Eric stopped right in front of her as he floated next to her. Now that the two were in water, they both looked like they were standing up and at eye level now. Eric took a deep breath, not knowing if what he was about to say was something he would regret. But he mentally shouted to himself as he asked, "When can I see you again, Ariel?"

Ariel was a little startled and taken back by that question. She didn't know what to say at that point, but smiled at this. But unknown by her or Eric, Flounder had finally popped up behind her and was about to talk, until he saw Eric. He nearly screamed in fright for just being this close, but saw that the human was only talking to Ariel. Ariel only smirked at this as she teased Eric a little, "I don't know…I mean being a princess means huge responsibilities…."

Eric half-smirked as he joked, "What responsibilities? You're sixteen; you're still a teenager."

Ariel just chuckled a little as she replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right.", she then thought about it but then answered, "How about here tomorrow?"

Eric asked, "Around 7 PM?"

Ariel smiled as she replied, "Excellent."

Eric smirked, "Super."

There was a small silence between the two teens for a moment. All the two did was float in the water, looking at each other, not saying a word to to each other but smiling. However, Arile broke the silence as she said, "Thank you, Eric."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he asked, "For what?"

Ariel smiled as she answered, "For being my first human friend. For just talking to me like I was a human, and not some sort of….monster."

Eric shook his head as he stated, "Ariel, you're not a monster. You're a beautiful girl to me." However, after saying that, Eric berated himself for saying that out loud.

But whether Ariel thought he sounded stupid or not, the pinkish red glow on her cheeks only intensified. Apparently she wasn't accustomed to compliments, either. Especially when the boy she had saved said she was beautiful. She and Eric had been so comfortable with each other all night long. She'd never spent a day like this with a boy, whether merman or human before. They had laughed and talked, and now all of the sudden, she didn't know what to say.  
Ariel couldn't help but blush at that comment that he had given her. "That's really sweet of you to say," she said with a smile as she looked at him deeply in his eyes.

The young teenagers stared deeply into each other's eyes, and the rest of the beach, ocean, and island blurred away into a featureless fog. The noise of the oceans beating against the shore, the chatter of the wood's life; all of it seemed to silence over as if someone pushed a mute button on a universal remote for the two. For a perfect instant in time, each of them was all that existed in the other's world at that moment.

Flounder, on the other hand, was getting a little impatient with this whole thing. He knew that Ariel had to be home and quick, considering he knew about her curfew. So he did the only thing he didn't think through. He swam back a little, and charged enough to push Ariel to Eric to get her attention. Little did he know was that when he pushed them, he pushed them into a kiss.

For a moment everything stopped, and nothing happened as the two teens went wide eyed by this. However, the two didn't resist one another; instead they seemed to just close their eyes and relax in the kiss. For the two teens, it felt like an eternity when their lips met. At last however, they broke away from the kiss, and opened their eyes to look at each other.

Sebastian, on the other had, was in total shock at this. A human and mermaid….together. His jaw drop in shock as he realized what he saw was going to be the death of him. Scuttle merely smirked at the scene in front of him as he put Sebastian's jaw back up.

Ariel pulled back, smiling and flustered, her eyes dancing with happiness, "Well…that was…unexpected."

Eric nodded dumbfound, but then snapped back to reality as he stammered, "Yeah…I mean, um…"

Ariel chuckled a little, but then waved, "Yeah, well…I've…gotta get…"

Eric nodded at that as he stammered, "Yeah, me too…so…"

"Yeah", Ariel said as she swam towards the ocean way, and dived into the water, but not before she waved back to Eric. And with that, she dived into the ocean, and was out of sight. Eric swam back to shore, and walked along the sandy beach, still looking back at the ocean. This was a night to remember; not only did he stare into the face of death, but he also saw the mermaid that saved his life once more, and actually got to know her name and talk to her.

And then, he remembered that kiss; that accidental kiss that they had. It all came back to him now, until he smiled, shot up his arms, and shouted, "Yes!" He fell down flat on his butt as he looked at the ocean with his face still in a smile, 'For the first time in my life…things are starting to go right.'

"WHA! WHO THERE!", Frey shouted, finally waking up and looking around, seeing a smiling Eric. Eric didn't twitch or move from his friend's outburst, but Frey looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the ocean and back at Eric as he asked, "What the heck are we looking at?"

Eric snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Frey, knowing he was alright, "Well, you finally woke up, Frey."

He groggily moaned, "Argh! I feel like I was thrown in the water with an anchor attached…", it was just then, he remembered the horrible ordeal that he and his friend went through, "Eric! The pirate ship, the pirates, that squid guy! They were real!" He looked to his friend, with some indication that he was shocked at it. However, Frey noticed that there was something else on his friend's mind, seeing as how he was smiling like something great just happened to him. Frey ignored that as something else popped up in his head, and asked out loud, "Uh, by the way…how'd we get out of that situation?"

Eric got up, and walked towards where his home was. Frey, not wanting to give up this, shot up and ran after him, asking, "Eric! How'd we get out of that?"

Eric stopped for a moment, turned towards his friend while still smiling, and merely said, "My mystery girl saved us.", and then proceeded to walk back home. Frey just stood there, stupefied, but then ran after his friend, shouting at him to stop telling jokes.

Unknown to the two, they were being watched by friendly eyes. Ariel was watching Eric and his friend on a rock not too far from the beach; she kept out of sight by the shady part of it. And she wasn't alone as Sebastian was on top of a floating Flounder, watching them go too. Sebastian, on the other had, was already trying his best to keep this whole thing quiet. He spoke to Ariel, who paid no attention to the crab, as he babbled, "We just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." He pointed out, "The Sea King will and shall not ever know of this night." He looked to Ariel and Flounder and pointed to himself, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him." He then clapped his claws together as he looked up at the sky in prayer, "I will stay in one piece."

Ignoring Sebastian, Ariel looked at Eric's retreating form as she sighed just by seeing him go. They had talked so much about anything they could. He even accepted her as a mermaid and told her she was beautiful to him. And… 'We even kissed…', she thought as she blushed at this memory. It was then that she felt her heart beating fast; she had never felt this way before about anyone. She knew what this feeling was all too well, seeing as how her mother had talked about it to her and her sisters before she passed away. Then Ariel gasped as she realized what it was as she whispered to herself, "I…I'm in love with Eric." She had realized it right then and there; she was in love with the human boy since she had saved him the first time, when she saw him again, and when they shared that kiss.

As she watched the boys disappear, she looked back at the land as she sang out, "I _don't know when, I don't know how…but I know something's starting right now…_", she then smiled as she remembered the feeling she felt for Eric, "_Watch and you'll see…someday I'll be…_" and then a huge wave crashed right behind her, creating a spectacular background, as she finished her song, "…_Part of your world!_"

All things seemed to be the best for Ariel. Unfortunately, unknown by the trio, they were being watched by Davy Jones' men, Maccus and Koleniko, as they surfaced from the water and out of sight. And by their glowing yellow eye, someone else was watching as well.

**Back at Sea Serpent's Pass**

**Ursula's Lair**

Ursula was sitting by her crystal ball, completely ecstatic over the last turn of events. She cackled to herself as she saw the whole thing, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it. it's too easy." She had been watching the whole thing ever since Davy Jones secured the yacht for her scheme and brought it back to add to her collection. And in speaking of Davy Jones, he was waltzing in angrily, about to hsoot that anger at the Sea Witch. If there was one thing Jones hated more than someone else in his eternal life, it was being ordered around.

He stopped right behind Ursula, who obvisoulsy knew it was him, and barked, "Understand this, Sea Witch. I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup!"

Ursula monotonely responded, "Apparently you can.", but then returned to her happy tone as she pointed at the bubble, "Look at this, Jones…"

Jones did as she said and looked, only to go from angry to furious. He saw the two boys that he had ordered sent to the depths, but they were back on land. He growled as his tentacle beard began to twitch with anger as he snarled, "Those filthy little sea urchins! How dare they escape the judgment of the Flying Dutchman!"

Ursula waved it off as she stated, "That's not important! What's important is who saved them and what happened next." Jones looked mighty confused by this, but then it all made clear as to what he saw next. He saw the young redhead mermaid on the rock, watching the humans walk away in safety.

Jones pointed to the Mermaid as he asked, "What? Her?"

Ursula shoo her head and pointed out, "She is the daughter of King Triton. His youngest daughter."

Jones' face lit up as he chuckled evilly, "Is she now?"

Ursula nodded, but then she chuckled as she pointed to the one that Ariel called Eric, "And get this: the child is in love with a human…and not just any human…", she then boomed out with laughter, "…A SURFER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Her Daddy'll love that."

Jones seemed a little confused by this as he asked his 'unofficial' boss, "Alright. But how exactly does this little Romeo and Juliet fiasco fit into your plan to obtain the first heart?"

Ursula simply stated as she emphasized as she explained, "That's just it. Don't you see? Triton's headstrong daughter will want to spend more time with the boy. And once she realizes there's no one to help her with that…"

Jones smiled evilly as he got it, "…She'll come swimming to us." He pointed his claw at Ursula, "Oh, you are a wicked one."

"I know, aren't I?", Ursula then looked over to a section of her lair that was shrouded in darkness as she swam over to it. She grinned evilly as Jones accompanied her, "King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl…would make an excellent addition to my wonderful garden." And in those shadows, lay a flowerbed full of strange howling and moaning seaweed creatures that looked tortured and miserable. Ursula towered over them as they shrank back in terror, fearing her as she cackled menacingly. But for now, Ursula and Jones had much to do, and less time to do it in, should they miss their window of opportunity.

**Next Chapter: Ocean-Crossed Lovers; Under the Sea**

**BWT: the real reason why Eric in this story has brown eyes, is because this is my OC version of Eric. So if anyone points out the brown eyes, that's why. The concept for this Eric came from the main male lead from Mermaid Melody, Kaito.**


	6. Under the Sea

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 5: ****Ocean-Crossed Lovers; Under the Sea**

**The Next Morning**

**Port Royal**

**Thatch Household**

In Eric's room, he was still in a comfortable sleep as the sun began to rise up. The sun's light peered through the window, and ran along near Eric's bed. It reached his face, causing a little irritation to him as he turned to the other side. As he was dozing, trying to get some sense of going back to sleep. However, those attempts had ceased at all once the alarm went off; Eric groaned, trying to find some sense of going to sleep again. It was then that he had had it, and just shot up. He looked at the camera with a half sleep stare, and his right hand was raised above the clock.

After a few seconds of hesitation, he slammed his fist on the OFF button, as he groaned, "You're a real party pooper." He then threw the blankets off of him to the side, got up from his bed and stretched. He groaned a little as he told only himself, "And I had been having such a nice dream too…"

All he was wearing for pajamas was a pair of black sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He scratched the back of his head as he looked around; he remembered the ordeal he had the night after, concerning the strange half-fish pirate creature that attacked him… and the girl that had saved his life twice now, which he had finally gotten a name from…Ariel.

He still couldn't believe that he had found her again…or rather she found him. True last night wasn't exactly the best due to the pirate attack, but meeting his mystery girl again had been the greatest. He had gotten to know her name, and they had spent a little, but longer to them, time to talk to one another. And then when they parted their separate ways…she kissed him.

"Wait!", Eric thought to himself out loud as he rummaged his closet for his daily wear this weekend, "Did she kiss me, or did I kiss her?" He shook it off as he found what he was going to wear. He smiled at the memory of the kiss, "Ah, it doesn't matter; a kiss is a kiss..", he still smiled at that moment; the kiss that he shared with Ariel was his first, and probably hers too. Just remembering it made him blush and smile at this.

But then he shook it off as he got ready for the day. Downstairs, Milo was sitting at the breakfast table, reading his newspaper on the current events in the world. The headlines read that last night, a mysterious storm had come in and claimed another boat; the high school bus yacht that his nephew had been on. Fortunately, he and everyone else had gotten off before it disappeared. He had been worried sick when he saw his nephew soaking wet, but what he couldn't get was the strange smirk on his face. He reached for his coffee mug and sipped a little, as she looked at the paper in thought, 'I don't know what happened, but Eric's been a little happier lately.'

It was then that thinking about his nephew, Eric came down the stairs and walked in. He went to the fridge, and got out an apple. But during that time, he was humming a strange tune; one that Milo never heard of. He looked at his nephew a little concerned about how he was acting, and asked, "Uh, you okay, Eric?"

Eric merely looked at his uncle Milo with a raised eyebrow, still smiling, answered, "Yep. I couldn't be any better acutally."

Milo raised an eyebrow, as did Max as he stopped eating out of his bowl. The two looked at each other with a raised eyebrow for the boy, and turned back their attention to Eric. He was getting ready to leave for the beach this day, seeing it was a Saturday, and go surfing with Frey, whom seemed pretty eager as well. Milo then asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Eric shrugged as he answered, "Nah, nothing yet."

Milo raised an eyebrow as he asked, "A new girl in town, mabye?"

Eric smirked as he took a bite out of his apple, "Something like that."

Milo smirked at this as he asked, "Really? She must be something if she's got you this chipper. What's she like? What's her name?"

Eric finished his apple as he simply answered, "Ariel. And that's all you get for now." He then grabbed his bookbag that had his wet suit and spare clothing. He headed for the front door as he looked back to his Uncle and dog and smiled, "Well, I'll catch you guys later." And with that, he was out the door, still humming that strange tune.

Milo looked back at Max, but then went back to eating his food. Milo just shrugged as he smirked and went back to his paper, chuckling, "Boys. It's that time in their life when all they think about is girls; what with teenage hormones at work."

**Atlantica Castle**

All was fine as morning broke early, as the sun's rays reached and illuminted the water floor. The castle lit up as the sun reflected off it's golden surface. All was quiet as everything went into waking itself up, as was at the Princess' tower. The tower looked like an underwater version of the Space Needle in Seattle, but made of stone and coral. Inside, the six daughters of Triton were preparing for the day, save for one other.

The sisters were sitting at a vanity mirror with seven seats and all made of coral reefs and shells. The mirrors were constructed of a reflective bubble instead of glass. The make-up of which was anything on the seabed that was useable; from living sea-plant life to the remains of creatures that had past away. The girls were still cleaning themselves up for the day, except for their youngest sister.

The one with the magenta colored tail and fins, Andrina, swam over to where Ariel's room was. A little concerned for her sister's absence, she called out to her, "Ariel, dear. It's time to come out." When she didn't get a response, she put her hands to her hips and spoke like a big sister would when she got worried, "Ariel! You've been in there all morning!"

And finally, Ariel swam out, but to her sisters, she looked quite different. She was smiling; not the kind of smile you'd see when someone thought something was funny, but with someone who was happy about something. And the oddest thing was, she was humming her song in a lovey-dovey way. Aquata raised an eyebrow as she watched Ariel try to fix up her hair, and asked her, "Is something wrong, Ariel?"

Ariel stopped for a moment, and turned towards her sister. She was still smiling as she answered, "No, nothing's wrong, Aquata." She then turned her attention back to the mirror as she looked at her hair, holding it up or letting it down. She then asked, "Aquata…do you think my hair looks good up or down?"

Aquata raised an eyebrow at that question, but then just answered, "Um, down, I guess."

Ariel smiled at that as she looked back in the mirror, 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure Eric would prefer that too.' However, she felt that she needed to add something else. She looked around and saw a pair of pink water flowers, and got an idea. She took one and placed it in her hair, then looked at the mirror to see how it looked. She smiled, seeing it made her look a little prettier as she smiled, 'Great! It looks perfect.' And with that, she swam off to the doorway, humming her song in bliss.

However, she bumped into something before she could go out…or someone. She looked up and saw it was her father, and she merely smiled, "Oh, morning, Daddy." And placed the second flower in his hair.

A little surprised by his daughter's cheerfulness, Triton merely chuckled; "Well…" he then turned to see Ariel swim out the room and down the hallway. His other daughters swam over to see their youngest sister swim away. As they saw Ariel left, they saw her humming out her song to herself, and dancing in her swimming as she left out of sight. In short, her whole family saw that she was on Bubble Nine.

Aquata, being the oldest, seemed to figure it out pretty fast. She smirked at her youngest sister's happiness as she folded her arms, "Yep, its official. She's got it…very badly."

Now Triton may have been the Sea King, but he was still a father. And as such, he was completely clueless as to what his daughters were talking about. He looked to Aquata and asked confused, "What? What does she got?"

Andrina, being the second oldest, understood, and felt envious of her sister. She sighed as she thought about who it was that had stolen her youngest sister's heart and answered, "Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Our little Ariel's in love."

Triton looked surprised by that, as he took the flower that Ariel had put in his hair. He asked himself to confirm it as he looked at the flower and smiled, "Ariel? In love?"

**Later On**

**Back at Port Royal**

**Port Royal Cove Beach**

Eric was in his wet suit, and lying on his board with a stylized surfer logo on it in the middle of the ocean. He had been staring up at the sky, with his arms behind his head and smiling the whole time. He was supposed to go surfing as he was out and about, but his head just wasn't in the game. All he could think about for that moment on, was Ariel and the night that they had. He even smirked as he remembered that he would see her again tonight.

However, he was taken out of his dreamworld when he was splashed in the face with cold water. He shot right up, shouting, "AAAHHH! Alright, who did that?" he then heard a satisfied laugh coming from his side and he saw Frey, sitting on his board as well. Eric sighed in exhaustion as his shoulders slumped, "Did you have to do that? I was happy staring up at the sky."

Frey looked at his friend with much concern as he stated, "I'm just worried about you is all." He had figured that the pirate thing was what had gotten all weirded out, but now he knew it was something else. He hten pointed out, "Ever since our near death experience, which we have kept to ourselves which could add years of therapy to either one of us, you've been acting like you've been on Cloud Nine.", he had pointed out, and then decided to add a little humor to it, "You know that Cloud Nine's still in the experimental stages for ya. Try Cloud Eight or Seven; they're a bit more stable for you."

He then noticed that Eric went back to his dreamy gaze look as he muttered, "Yeah, sure…Clouds Eight or Seven…sounds pretty good."

Frey raised a still-concerned eyebrow as he then muttered, "You know, I heard that Santa Claus barbecued his reindeer and claimed that when he ate one of them, it tastes just like chicken." He turned and saw no reaction from Eric whatsoever, so he finally shouted, "Are you even listening?"

Eric finally snapped out of it as he asked Frey, "What? Um, you said something about Santa Claus…barbecueing Blizten."

Frey shook his head as he stated, "Dude! What is with you? Ever since yesterday night, you've been acting like you have a girlfriend." He then noticed Eric thinking about that, but then he went on, "And I keep asking you on how we got out of that mess, and you still claim that a mystery girl saved our lives."

Eric smirked at that as he stated, "That's because she did, Frey."

Then Frey asked, "Okay, if she does exist, what'd she like?"

Eric sighed at picturing Ariel in his head; for some odd reason he couldn't stop but think about her when she wasn't here. He fell back on his back on the board, and sighed as he described Ariel in detail, "Two centimeters shorter than me…long flowing red hair….fit figure, great skin….dazzling Aqua Blue eyes….and was wearing a seashell bikini…"

Frey seemed to pirk up at that last part, "I like the sound of her already."

Eric glared at him for a second, but then went back to her description, "She has the most beautiful singing voice, she likes to explore and learn about new stuff, she loves to swim…and she has this tomboyish, headstrong attitude that you can pick up off her. And to her, the whole shore seems so new to her, the stuff we take for granted, she would want to do it with so much excitement and enthusiasm in her heart.", Eric sighed as he finished his description, while trying to be careful not to blow her secret, "You know…like a mermaid."

Frey looked at his friend with a surprised look on his face. He had seen and dated most of the girls in the high school, but he never had heard any girl that matched that description. This girl was completely new to him, seeing as how she sounded like something out of a dream. But the way Eric described her, it almost sounded like it was too good to be a dream for the guy. He even smirked at the fact that Eric had completley fallen for this girl just out of the blue. He thought as he smirked at his friend, 'She sounds like a girl you only read about in stories or watch on animes…' he then had one finally question to ask Eric, "Hmmm, well this, uh….mermaid…she got a name?"

Eric smiled as he sat back up, and gazed out to the ocean, "Yeah…Ariel."

**Back in the Sea**

Sebastian was pasing back and forth, in deep thought and panicked worry. He had seen what Ariel did last night; talk to a human and then fraternized with him by kissing him…on the lips. This only seemed to make him panic even more, but he shook off his worry, and talked to himself to confirm his suspicions, "Okay. So far, so good. I don't think the Sea King suspects anything." In truth, when he saw the king this monring, all he saw was the king being happy for his daughter finally falling in love. And that caused Sebastian to panic again as he groaned to himself, "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long."

Not too far from Sebastian, Ariel was sitting on top of a rock covered in underwater flowers. She was too wound up in nothing but thinking about Eric. She was sure that what she felt for him now after that kiss from last night was love. So she confirmed it the old fashion way: counting flower pedals. She pulled one after the other, always chanting, "He loves me…", she pulled the next one, and frowned, "…he loves me not…", and when she finally got to the last pedal, she was completely estatic as she lit up, "He loves me!", she held the pedal close to her heart as she giggled like a schoolgirl in love would, "I knew it!"

Sebastian, sighed at this foolishness, as he swam up to her. He had to get her ot understand the seriousness of this situation; she was a mermaid and the boy was a human. It would be difficult for either one of them to be with the other. Sebastian then stated in a serious tone, "Ariel! Will you stop acting crazy."

However, she didn't listen to him as she shot up, still smiling, "I've got to see him again…tonight." She then scoffed herself as she playfully bonked the side of her head iwht her hand, "Well, of course I'm going to see him again tonight. We promised we would yesterday."

She swam up, but then thought about something out loud, "Wait! I should get him something, like he gave me my necklace…", she stopped for a moment to loook at the necklace that Eric had returned to her. It was the last heirloom that her mother had given to her when she was very young. It was the last thing that reminded her of her mother. She held it close to her and cherished it, 'I thought I lost it forever…but Eric kept it safe for me all this time.' She smiled even mor warmly at remembering that Eric held on to it for her, and returned it to her. She thought about it and remembered back at the beach, that boy with the cap on his head had called Eric 'Thatch'. It was then that she realized that Thatch might have been his other name. she lit up immediately as she remembered, "The Photo Album! That's it! I can give that back to him."

Sebastian groaned as he mubled to himslef, "I might as well be talking to living kelp while I'm at it." He then saw Ariel swim for the East/West Current, but clamped on to her fin as he tried to talk some sense into the girl, "Ariel! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water, where it belongs?"

Ignoring Sebastian, Ariel planned the whole thing out, "I'll just swim over to my collection cavern. Then I'll get the album, and meet him back at where we said we would…"

"Down here is your home!", Sebastian stated, causing Ariel to stop and turn her attention ot the crab. Sebastian sighed as he explained, "Ariel, listen to reason. You've only met the boy for one night, and already think you can be the best of friends…"

"Because _he is_ my friend, Sebastian.", Ariel defended. She crossed her arms as she stated, "Look, I know you think Eric's some kind of barbaric fish-eater like my father says about all humans…."

"Because he is like all humans….", Sebastian protested.

"No, he isn't…", Ariel continuingly defended, "I don't know about all the humans, but I saw on that boat last night, they're not barbaric fish-eating monsters." She then went on about Eric as she said, "Eric's proof about it. He's different from what my fatehr said aobut them; he's kind, gentle, and he would never do anything to hurt me.", and then she started to swim for the direction of the current, "And I'm going to see him again tonight."

Sebastian sighed as he swam after her, and got in front of her, stopping her in her swimming tracks. He then stated, "Ariel, listen to me. The human world…it's a mess.", he then swam forward, causing Ariel to back up and sit down on one fo the rocks as he explained, "Life under the sea…is better than anything they got up there."

He then looked all around him as he looked back to Ariel and sang out, "_The sea weed is always greener, in somebody else's lake…_", he then looked to Ariel, as she looked upward. He swam over to her, got her attention as he pointed up, "_You dream about going up there, But that is a big mistake…_" he then looked all around and saw fish, bottom dwellers, and other sea creatures pop up, with musical instruemnts in toll, "_Just look at the world around you…Right here on the ocean floor…Such wonderful things around you…What more is you lookin' for?_"

_Under the sea,_

_Under the sea,_

_Darling it's better, down here it's wetter, _

_Take it from me…_

_Up on the shore they work all day, Out in the sun they slave away…_

_While we devoting, full time to floating…Under the sea…_

Then Sebastian swam over to a blue lobster, who was playing on a couple of clams that sounded like a bunch of steel drums. The two then got into a duet as they smiled,

_Down here all the fish is happy,_

_As off through they waves they roll, yeah_

But then they frowned as they pointed to a fish in a bubble,

_The fish, on the land__, aint happy,_

_They sad 'cause they in the bowl_

Ariel raised a confused eyebrow as she looked at the fish as Sebastian continued, "_But fish in the bowl is lucky…They in for a worser fate…_" Sebastian then swam up to the bubble and popped it, "_One day when the boss is hungry…_"

The fish then landed on a coral plant that looked like a plate tray as he sung in a deep bass monotoned voice, "_Guess who's gonna be on the plate._" And then Sebastian went on,

_Oh no! Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

"_Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee…"_he then took a few hooks, put them in a clam, and they shot out like a cannon ball, "_We what the lands folks love to cook…Under the sea we off the hook…_" he then joined up with a group of sea slug as he sang out, "_We got no troubles, Life is the bubbles…Under the Sea_"

The slugs sang out in chorus with Sebastian, "_Under the sea…_"

_Under the Sea/Under the Sea_

_Since life is sweet here, we got it beat here_

_Narually/Narurally_

Then a yellow Sturgeon and a grey Manta Ray swam up next to each other. Feeling the beat, they grabbed an instrument and played along with the song, as Sebastian claimed,

_Even the sturgeon and the ray,_

_They get the urge and start to play,_

_We got the spirit, you've got to hear it, Under the sea_

Then Sebastian pointed around as he characterized every creature with an instrument,

_The newt plays the flute,_

_The carp plays the harp,_

_The plaice play the bass, and they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass,_

_The chub plays the tub,_

_The fluke is the duke of soul, _and a Fluke that held a coral encrusted saxephone smirked, "Yeah."

_The ray, he can play,_

_The ling's on the strings,_

_The trout's rocking out,_

_The blackfish, she sings,_

_The smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at…_

_And, oh, that blowfish blow!_

During the musical and party dance number, Flounder came swimming in. he looked around, pretty confused and wodered, "What's with the party?" he swam around, trying to find someone in particular, when all of a sudden, he had spotted who he was looking for. He saw Ariel sitting on a rock, not liking the party much. So he swam up to her, whispering, "Ariel, over here."

Ariel turned her attention towards him, and smiled, "Flounder, what are you doing here?" the little yellow/blue fish swam over to her, and whispered something in her ear. As soon as he uttered the words, Ariel's face lit up with an even greater smile as she turned towards Flounder, "A surprise? Where?"

Flounder smirked, "Follow me. You're gonna love it.", and with that, the two took off when no one was looking. No one noticed as they continued with their little musical party number, as Sebastian led the grande finale,

_YEAH! Under the sea/Under the sea_

_Under the sea/Under the sea_

_When the sardine, begin the beguine,_

_It's music to me/Music it is to me_

_What do they got? A lot of sand,_

_We got a hot crustacean band!_

_Each little clam here know how to jam here, under the sea!_

_Each little slug here cutting a rug here, under the sea!_

_Each little snail here knows how to wail here,_

_That's why it's hotter under the water,_

_Yeah, we in luck here,_

_Down in the muck here,_

_UNDER THE SEA……………………………….!_

And with the big finish, they all turned to Ariel, awaiting her reaction. But all they found, was an empty spot with no one there. Sebastian asked, knowing no one was there, "Ariel?", and with that, everyone began to swim away, grumbling that number was all for nothing. Sebastian sighed in exhaustion as he saw that Ariel had flown the coop. All alone, he muttered with his head hanging low, "Somebody's gotta nail that girl's fins ta da floor."

"Sebastian!", a familiar chipmunk voice called out, catching Sebastian's attention. It was the seahorse council member, swimming around, nearly running out of breath, and saw Sebastian. He swam over to him as he stated, "Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I have an urgent message from the Sea King."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he asked, "The Sea King?"

The seahorse nodded as he gave him the message, "He wants to see you right away. It had something to do about Ariel." And with that he swam back to the palace.

As the Seahorse council member swam away, Sebastian gasped in terror, and whispered in dread, "He knows."

**Back at the Castle**

King Triton was sitting down at his throne, with his Trident at his right side. However, he was too focused ont eh flower in his left hand as he twirled it around. He was just too happy seeing his youngest daughter finally finding true love. He chuckled to himself, "Hey, let's see now. On, who could the lucky merman be?" however, his eyes caught something else as he saw Sebastian, hiding behind one of the main door's pillars, looking pretty nerouvs at the moment. Triton stopped what he was doing, hid the flower, and cleared his throat, "Come in, Sebastian."

But before he did, Sebastian told himself, "I mustn't overreact. I must remain…calm." He then scuttled over to Triton, with a calm and cool demeanor, but when he got to Triton, that disappeared. "YES!", he spoke in a high squeaky voice, but then cleared it up as he asked in his normal voice, "Yes, your majesty?"

Raising an eyebrow at that scene, Triton shook it off as he went straight to business, "Sebastian. Lately I've been a little concerned about Ariel's behavior today.", he then asked, "Have you noticed anything about her that's a little peculiar lately?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and pretended like he didn't know, but getting a little hot under the shell collar, "Peculiar? Like what, your majesty?"

Triton explained, "Well, you know: mooning about, daydreaming, singing and dancing to herself as if she was in love…", he looked to Sebastian with a supicious raised eyebrow as he asked, "You mean you haven't noticed it lately?"

Sebastian shrugged as he looked the other way, "Well…I didn't notice anything aobut…"

"Sebastian?", Triton asked, catchign the nervous crab's attention as he signaled him to have a seat next to him. As Sebastian swam up, Triton let the cat out of the bag, "I know you've been keeping something from me…."

Sebastian nervously chuckled as he sat on the throne's arm-rest and gulped, "Keeping something?"

Triton pushed it further, "About Ariel?"

Sebastian smiled nervously until he heard a rattling. He looked down and saw his legs, shaking with fear. He stopped them as his nervous smile came back as he looked to Triton, and asked, "A-A-Ariel?"

Triton leaned in as he smirked, getting somewhere, "In Love?"

Finally, it caved in as Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed on to the King's beard as he sang his 'bird song' out, " I TRIED TO STOP HER. SIR! SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! FIRST IT WAS THE COLLECTION, THEN THE YACHT, AND THEN DAVY JONES AND THE FLYING DUTCHMAN! AND THEN THERE WAS THE ANCHOR, AND THE MOONLIT TALK, AND THEN FINALLY THE KISS! THE KISS! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS! THEY ARE BAD, THEY ARE TROUBLE, THEY ARE…"

But Sebastian's rant was cut off, as a shocked Triton shot up from his throne and asked, "Humans?" and then he grabbed his trident as it lit up, and then he shouted with anger at Sebastian, "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"

Sebastian regained his bearings as he calmed down, but looked at the miffed off Triton as he realized he spilled the beans. He nervously chuckled as he started to swim away, nervously chuckling, "Humans? Hehehe! Who said anything about humans?" and then he yelped as Triton grabbed him and was forced to tell the Sea King everything that had transpired last night with his youngest daughter.

**Next Chapter: Poor Unfortunate Souls; ****An Unfair Deal**


	7. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 6: Poor Unfortunate Souls; An Unfair Deal**

**Back in the Caribbean**

**Ariel's Treasure Trove**

After Ariel and Flounder had gotten out of the East/West Current, they swam their way to the cavern treasure trove. Ariel was just glad to get out of that number that Sebastian had planned out. It was his way to convince her that Eric wasn't the type of guy she thought he was, but she knew what kind of guy Eric was. That was why it was worth it to see him again tonight. And as before, she would give him his Family Album, as he did with her necklace. But when they were swimming to the trove, Flounder had been telling Ariel that he had a surprise waiting for her there.

As they arrived, Ariel tried her best to get the surprise out of Flounder but to no avail. As she pushed the rock opening of the trove off, the two swam in down the tunnel. As they did, Ariel asked one more time, "C'mon, Flounder. Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" She had been trying her best to get the information out of him. But Flounder kept it secret pretty good, seeing as how he kept saying it was a surprise.

Flounder just smiled as he answered back, "You'll see, it's a surprise."

Ariel shook her head as she replied, "You keep saying that, Flounder. What's the big surprise?"

As soon as they got to the end of the tunnel, Flounder smirked as he answered, "Well, here it is."

As soon as Ariel reached it, she saw what the big surprise that Flounder had been talking about. She gasped as she smiled with delight and held her hands to her heart. What was in the center of the treasure trove cavern was the statue that fell off the High School yacht that Jones and his men commandeered. When they had taken the boat, they had shoved the statue off deck, claiming it was an eyesore and a waste of space.

But to Ariel, it was now a…no, _the_ grand prize to her collection. She barely spoke in a whisper as she gasped at this, "Oh, my gosh." She smiled over to Flounder as she hugged him to her tightly, and spun around in a cheerful circle. She cheerfully said to her friend as she stopped the circling, "Flounder, you're the best."

Flounder chuckled as he smiled to Ariel as she broke the hug, "I knew you'd be happy to see this."

Ariel swam around the statue to try and find Eric, and she did. He was on the outside, in a lifting and supporting pose with his buddy Frey and the big fellow Krad on each of his side. She smiled at this as she looked at the statue; it was almost a complete replica of Eric in every way. She smiled as she stated this, "This is unbelievable, Flounder. It looks just like him. It even has his eyes."

"Yeah, except he can't talk back, but you can talk to him.", Flounder stated, seeing his friend happy.

After hearing that, Ariel snapped her fingers, "Flounder! That gives me an idea." She swam over to the sides of the cavern that acted as the trove's shells and found what she was looking for. She found the Thatch's family photo album and smiled at it, and temporarily hugging it; seeing it as a reminder of Eric, just as much as the statue was. She then swam over to the statue with Flounder being a little puzzled on what idea Ariel had on her mind. She then saw the confused look on Flounder as she explained, "See, I can use this statue as sort of a guinea pig, as they call it on the surface. A way to practice talking to Eric when I give him back his photo book."

Flounder thought about it and had to agree with her on that, "Yeah, you did kind of stink last night when you weren't able to think of anything else to say to him."

Ariel gave Flounder a playful glare and then turned her attention to the statue. She cleared her throat as she swam up to him, and spoke in a happy tone, "Eric! You came back; I was worried that you couldn't make it. I have something for you." She then shook her head at that and stated, "Nah, too girlish."

She then tried a sultry tone as she leaned in on Eric's statue, "Why, Eric. You look handsome this evening. I have something for you." She then stopped for a moment as she looked up at Eric's face, "What's that? Have a late night swim together?" She giggled a little as she whispered to him while wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in, "Oh, this is all so…so sudden." She shook her head again as she backed away from the statue and giggled, "No, that's too flirtatious."

She then thought about it for a moment, swam back to the statue with the book behind her, and then spoke in her usual tone, "Eric! I'm glad you came; I was hoping you'd come.", she then smiled, picturing the statue responding back, "You wanted to see me again? That's very sweet of you.", she then acted like she was shying away, blushing at him as she replied, "I wanted to thank you for holding on to my mother's necklace for me, Eric. This necklace was a gift that my mother gave me before she died. It's all that I have to remind me of her." She then smiled at the statue, "And since you gave me something that helps me remember my loved one….", she then pulled out the photo album from behind her as she smiled, "Surprise! I found it during one of my scavenging hunts." She then gave it to the statue; she placed the book in his opened right arm, making it look like he was cradling it. She then pretended like the statue was all excited as she smiled, and giggled, "I knew you'd be happy to see it."

She then decided to take it a little further as she pretended to be shocked by what 'he' said next, "You…you love me?" She smiled brightly as she felt a little weak in the knees, as she replied when she swam up to the statue and leaned in towards 'his' face, "Eric…I…what I mean is…", she then leaned her face towards 'his', with her lips quivering as they almost touched the statue's, "…I feel the same way about you.." But at the last minute, she pulled herself away. Shaking her head from the dizzy feeling she had and just groaned as she held her head in her hands, "Ugh! I'm in trouble here, Flounder."

"I would say so, young lady."

Ariel and Flounder froze in their tracks as they heard that all too familiar voice came up from behind them. Ariel whipped around to see if it was who she thought it was. She nearly went white as a sheet as she saw the shadowed figure holding a trident in his right hand, and two eyes burning with anger. She gasped at this realization of who it was, "Daddy?"

Triton was floating right at the entrance to the cave's hallway, and not looking mighty happy about it. Ariel tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then she spotted Sebastian, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the human boy and she would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Flounder, being equally scared as Sebastian, hid behind one of the treasures, which was a cannon, and peeked over it to see what would happen.

Triton took a deep breath through his nostrils as he spoke in a deep voice, "I consider myself a reasonable merman." He then moved out of the shadows and towards his daughter. His voice then rose up a little as he, "I set certain rules…", he then glared at Ariel, "…And I expect those rules to be obeyed. Whether they are family or not." Ariel looked a little terrified at seeing her father this angry. She knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but she tried to. Unfortunately, he interrupted her as he asked her, "Is it true, you rescued a human from drowning? Not just once when you were young, but now a second time?"

Ariel pleaded with her father on that, "Daddy, I had to…."

Triton interrupted her once more as he barked out, "Contact between the human world and the mer world is strictly forbidden for any reason at all!" He then looked at Ariel with a father/serious look on his face, "Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

Then Ariel finally spoke up as she pleaded with her father, "He was only ten years old; he would have drowned. And if I hadn't saved him yesterday, he would have died by Davy Jones' hands."

Triton couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his daughter, "So what? Let the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ deal with dead weight! One less human to worry about in the world! "

That seemed to make Ariel angry; as always, her father judged a person before he even knew what they were like. She then bit at him, "How would you know? You don't even know him."

Triton turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and shouted, "Know him? I don't have to know him! As far as I'm concerned, he and the rest of his kind, are all the same." Ariel swam next to Eric's side of the five-figure statue, hiding behind his back as Triton described humans, including Eric, with much venom and distaste in his voice, "Humans are nothing but spineless, selfish, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling whatsoever…!"

It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Ariel couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, it never left the cave, "Daddy, I love him!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out. Sebastian covered his head with his claws as he hid, as did Flounder, both knowing what would happen next.

Triton's eyes went wide with shock, as he only uttered out, "No." He then snarled again at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his daughter as if she had lost her mind, "Have you lost your senses completely?" He then shot out, "He's a human! You're a mermaid!"

Ariel hid behind the statue's backside as she held on to the shoulders. She had heard what her father had said, but then she remembered what Eric had said to her. He had told her that he liked her for who he was, and that maybe her father was wrong about both Humans and Merpeople not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now, "I don't care."

Triton growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Ariel with much fury in his eyes as he stated, "So help me, Ariel…I am going to get through to you." And he held his trident high in the air as it glowed bright with powerful and destructive energy, as he shouted, "And if this is the only way…", he then growled quietly, "…so be it!"

The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Triton pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Ariel looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that she and Flounder collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. She tried to reason with her father as she shouted, "Daddy, no!" But her father would listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Ariel continued to plea, "No! Please!" He destroyed more and more, with Flounder, Sebastian, but mostly Ariel watching helpless as she tried to plead to him even more, "Daddy! Stop!"

She couldn't take it anymore as she swam up to him and pleaded, "Daddy, please stop it!" But she saw that he still wouldn't listen to her, but saw that his attention was drawn to something else. She looked to where her father was looking and saw the statue of the five swimmers. She then realized that was what her father was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. She remembered that Eric's family photo was still in the Eric-statue's arms. She couldn't let that get destroyed, so she turned towards her father as she pleaded one more time, "Daddy…", but it went unheard as Triton shot at the statue, "…NO!" Ariel shielded her eyes as the statue exploded with tremendous light and energy.

Ariel was able to unshield her eyes as she looked to where the statue was, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. She swam over to it, trying to find any sign of the album. She then found it, buried underneath what was Seifer's chest cavity and gasped in shock and worse, fear. The photo album had taken only half the blast, but was slightly burnt. She pleaded to the book, hoping that some of the pictures had survived, "Please…please…", but then her face was distorted in despair as she saw that half the pages had been burnt completely, or halfway as most of the pictures were completely destroyed. She closed the book, and hugged it to her chest, as she crashed to the ground crying.

Triton was about to say something to his daughter, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything to say to her to apologize, he swam away, leaving her to cry. Flounder and Sebastian came out of their hiding spots as they saw Triton leave the cave. The two then turned their attention to Ariel, whom was still weeping. Sebastian could only blame himself for leaking the secret out.

So he scuttled over to her as he tried to apologize to her, "Ariel, I…"

"Just go away.", Ariel sobbed, wanting to be alone. But then Flounder tried an attempt but she shouted, "I said just go away! Leave me alone!" And returned to her crying.

The two sea critters looked at one another and thought it would have been best to leave her. And they did, as their faces showed much depression on what had happened, leaving the little mermaid to let it all out. As they left her, a familiar octopus faced pirate, along with his crew, merged from the cavern walls and saw the heartbroken mermaid. Jones had been given a strict instruction as to wait for the opportune moment. And he softly snickered as he whispered, "Fortuitous moment, eh? Well, what better moment than when a girl is heartbroken, and in her most vulnerable state."

As soon as the two were out of the cavern, Ariel got up in a kneeling position, and looked at the burnt book. She had something to remind her of her lost family, but now the one thing that reminded Eric of his family was gone. Her tears dropped and splashed on the book, despite the fact that this was in underwater. She then sobbed to herself, "It's all my fault.", she then clutched the book to her chest tightly as she sobbed once more, "Now I can't see him again without telling him…"

"What's stopping you, Poppet?"

Ariel shot up to see who that was, only to come face-to-face with the hammerhead shark head pirate, Maccus. She gasped in heart-stopping fear as she swam back, only to run into Ogilvey. She went towards the exit, only to run into Hadras, Koleniko, Clanker, and what appeared to be a pirate or two that resembled conjoined twins, joined from the shoulder down, each one with one arm on the sides, and two other arms hanging limp from their front and back from the center, and with a third leg ending in a stump where they were connected. The left twin had a horseshoe crab on his head with its claws hanging down like hair, and they both had small beards of coral and eyes like polyps. And so many other fish-men pirates, looking at her evilly and menacingly, as she looked around and saw she was surrounded.

Ariel looked all around her and saw the entire hideous crew of the Flying Dutchman in her trove. Things couldn't have gotten any worse for her; she clutched the book to her chest, as if it would protect her. That is until a familiar voice of authority stepped in from the crowd, "Now boys….is that any way to treat a lady?" Ariel looked back at the entrance, and saw Davy Jones come in, accompanied by his personal guard, Palifico. The pirate Palifico appeared to be primarily reef-like in appearance. He had two large rusted swords fused to his forearms and hands. In place of his eyes, nose, and mouth, he had a cluster of tentacles and two fan-worms in his eye sockets. The captain walked up closer to Ariel as he gave her an honest smile, "You're scarin' the poor lass."

Ariel dried her tears, more angry now than afraid or sad as she held the book like a weapon as she shouted, "Stay where you are!"

Jones held his 'hands' up in defense as he calmly stated, "You misjudge me, my dear. I merely came to apologize for what my men did to your friends the other day." Ariel, kind of caught off guard by that, but still held the book up like a weapon; let the captain continue, "What my men did was nothing less than barbaric." He then gave her a smile as he finished, "And I want to make it all up to you."

Ariel looked at the pirate suspiciously as she set the book down, and asked, "How?"

Jones smiled at this, knowing full well that the mermaid had taken the bait. He then strode around her as he stated, "My…sources…tell me that there is a certain 'boy', who's stolen your heart, and that you wish to be with him." He then raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Am I to assume I'm correct?"

Ariel's shoulders slumped as she remembered Eric, and sighed with sadness in her voice, "There is…but he's a human….", and then she held herself in her arms, as though she was trying to keep warm, "…and I'm a mermaid. It's not as if I can walk on land with him."

Jones smiled at this, and acted like he had just come up with an idea, "Walk on land?", he then spun in Ariel's sight as he proclaimed, nearly startling her, "That's it!"

Ariel jumped back and into Maccus and Koleniko as she asked, a little timid, "Wh-What is?"

Jones merely chuckled as he walked up to Ariel with a proposition in claw, "My dear, I might have the answer to all your problems." He then bowed for a moment as he stated, "You see, I represent someone who might be able to help you after all."

Then Maccus slightly ran his crab legged fingers in Ariel's hair, while he said, "Somebody who could make all your dreams come true." which caused her to cringed in disgust. She then pulled away as she ran into Two Heads, as the twins said in unison while holding each other, "Just imagine…." Twin #1 said, "You…", "…and your surfing Prince Charming…", Twin #2 said as the two heads finished in unison, "…together, forever."

Ariel didn't understand what or who they were talking about. She asked, slightly confused with much worry shown on her face, "I don't understand."

Jones simply answered, "Ursula…has great powers. And probably the power to give you want your heart desires most."

Ariel gasped at hearing that name; no merfolk was ever a stranger to that name. No one from the palace was even ignorant of that name as well, considering that Ursula was once a member of the council. She had heard that she had tried to overthrow her father, but was banished by it. She gasped as she questioned to be sure if this was the Ursula that Jones was talking about, "The Sea Witch?" It didn't take much, but all Jones did was nod as a positive response. Ariel was shocked to hear that, as she stammered, "Why that's…I…I couldn't possibly…" but then she shook her head as she shouted, "No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!", and returned her attention back to the book and knelt down, burying her face in her cradled arms that held the book.

Jones shrugged as he signaled his men to leave the cavern. "Suit yourself, your majesty.", he said while walking away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Eric. He then smirked as he finished, "Of course…it was merely a suggestion." And then kicked the piece of rubble in Ariel's direction.

It landed right next to her as Jones left, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face, and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough have Ariel back in tears. Her heart ached to see Eric once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with Jones nearly walking out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait!"

Jones stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. He turned around and smiled, "Yes?"

**Outside**

Flounder and Sebastian were waiting for Ariel to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Flounder couldn't help but cry as he knew that Ariel was completely heartbroken. He had learned about how the human, Eric, had held on to Ariel's necklace for some time, keeping it safe. And Ariel, who had found Eric's family album, was planning to return the book to him. But now with it destroyed, he knew that Ariel couldn't return the favor to him. And because of it, she was heartbroken, and so seeing her friend like that, he sniffed in sadness, "Poor Ariel."

Sebastian wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. He simply confessed out as he told Flounder, and himself, "I didn't mean to tell the King. It was an accident!" If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Ariel would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her father's law in associating herself with a human.

But before anyone could say or do anything, a huge shadow loomed over them. They looked up and nearly had the color drain out of them as they saw what it was. It was none other than the _Flying Dutchman_ as it sailed underwater, gliding with effortless ease. Sebastian hid behind a rock as always, but Flounder took notice of something. He swam over to where Sebastian was hiding, and dragged him out, "Sebastian! It's Ariel!"

Sebastian stopped cringing as he asked, "What about Ariel?"

"She's on the _Dutchman_.", Flounder pointed at the boat, with Sebastian's jaw dropping. There they saw Ariel, leaning on the front bow's rail, overlooking where the _Dutchman_ was sailing to.

Sebastian, confused more than ever, swam as fast as he could to the ship, shouting to Ariel, "Ariel? Ariel!" As soon as he reached the front bow's rail, he swam up to Ariel's face as he asked, looking pretty miffed, "Ariel! What are you doing with these riffraff?"

Ariel, not in the mood to talk with Sebastian, and still pretty mad at him, huffed as she looked the other way. But Sebastian was persistent as he kept asking her, until she finally huffed and replied, "If you must know…Davy Jones is taking me to go see Ursula."

Letting the boat past him a little, Sebastian gasped at that name. He then swam fast towards Ariel as he screamed, "No, Ariel! No! Unlike Jones, she's a demon! She's a monster!"

Ariel then shot him a look that nearly stopped him in his tracks, "Why don't you go tell my father? It's pretty obvious you're good at that!"

Sebastian stammered at that statement, "But…but, I…", but then suddenly, he was grabbed by one of the crew members of the Dutchman. Sebastian nearly paled as he saw the horror that grabbed him. Like the other crew members, he was covered in barnacles, mussels, and seaweed, but the most horrifying thing about him was his face was that of a stonefish, and he had a fin on his back, and wore a red bandana. He also seemed to be carrying something on his person; a whip, tipped with razor sharp shells. He was known as Jimmylegs, the sadistic crewman of the Flying Dutchman.

Jimmylegs snickered as he bellowed, "You heard 'er. Get lost, rat-legs!" And with that said, threw Sebastian off the boat.

As soon as Sebastian regained his balance in the water, Flounder swam up to him with a worried look on his face. Sebastian, not about to give up, looked to Flounder with hardened resolve, "Come on!" And with that, they swam after the Flying Dutchman, now knowing where it was heading; to Sea Serpent Pass.

Ariel looked back, feeling a little sorry about having that done to Sebastian. But she shook her head as she…almost…knew what she was doing. But she also remembered that in visiting Ursula, she had broken her promise to see Eric tonight, and saw up top from the glassy surface of the water, that the sun was already setting. She sighed sadly as she thought to herself out loud and in a whisper, "I'm sorry, Eric. I couldn't keep my promise to meet you, tonight." But then she looked ahead as she let out a small smile as she made another promise, "But I promise I'll see you again…when I can be on land."

**Elsewhere**

As the events in the ocean took place, somewhere else, someone sensed it was time to intervene. The place was slightly eerie with an old swamp shack feeling to it, considering it was a swamp shack. The place was lit up by several candles, nearly melting halfway. All around the room, bottles hung from the ceiling; within them were frightening and bizarre oddities of any kind. And on shelves and tables placed, strange artifacts of mystical properties were held around as well, along with al living yellow boa constrictor slithering up one of the support beams.

But at the back end of the house, was where most of the activity took place. Crab claws and bones lay strewn like fortune-telling runes, as someone read the message that the configuration was in at this moment. Who was reading the crab parts and bones, was a mysterious Jamaican woman of unknown young age. She was slim but slender for someone cooped up in a swamp house, with short-long dreadlock hair, black makeup under her eyes, black lipstick, strange dot tattoos under her eyes as well, and dressed in an old worn out Victorian dress. And had around her neck, a strange heart shaped crab medallion.

She had read the signs from the parts, and sat straight up. She then spoke in a Jamaican accent as she got out of her seat, "Da princess goes to da Eight-armed Sea Witch already." And then she walked over to one of the shelves, looking for something. "She will be granted the gift of bridging da two worlds: The Land and da Sea." She then frowned, "But da Witch has an ulterior motive, as she did when she sought out what was left to govern the Sea itself." She then smiled as she pulled out what she was looking for, "For dis…she will need all da help she can get, until _he_ is ready…"

She pulled from the shelf a strange looking otter statue, with the otter in a sort of Asian Dragon position. She placed the statue on the table as she waved her hand over it, ordering, "Dax! Arise…!" And suddenly, the little statue started to crack and shatter to pieces, as a meerkat sized otter colored in orange brown fur, came stumbling out. He fell flat on the floor as smoke covered the bottom.

For a moment, there was no movement, as two skinny little arms popped up from the smoke. The otter then rose up like Dracula as he shouted hysterically, "I live…I LIIIIIIIIIIVE!" The little otter jumped onto his feet as he looked around, eager as he shouted excitedly, "Alright, Tia Dalma! What's the mission? Who do you want me to deliver the Black Spot to? You just say the word and I'm on it!"

"Dax!", Tia Dalma shouted to the little otter, as he finally calmed down as he looked up to Dalma as she asked, "Do you know why you were summoned?"

Dax scratched the back of his furry head in curiosity, and then finally asked, "To…serve as messenger boy?"

Tia shook her head as she replied, "First off, I sealed you back because you failed me as guardian to the third Heart of the Sea, allowing it to be corrupted." Dax nervously tugged the collar of his fur as he gulped, but allowed Tia Dalma to continue, "I've decided to give you one more chance…to play guardian."

This got the otter to smile as he jumped on the table, "Alright! What needs to be protectin'?"

"The destined Princess…", Tia explained as she walked towards her desk to get something, "Da child has already been led to Da Sea Witch…", that caused Dax to cringe as she went on, "Her friends will be dere to protect 'er, but her beloved, the one with da Touch of Destiny about 'tim, 'is in need of a guardian…", she then pulled something from her desk as she walked towards Dax, "But before 'e is ready…", she pointed to him, "…you…must 'elp da Princess get ta shore."

Dax seemed a little confused, and more so as she tied something around his tiny right wrist. As soon as she was finished, the little otter Dax looked at what she tied on his wrist. It was a strand of red hair with a peculiar sea scent. He then looked at the hair and at Tia Dalma as he spoke in a monotone voice, "Hair. This is a strand of hair."

Tia nodded, "Yes."

Dax looked at the hair, and back at Tia Dalma as he questioned her action, "Is the…strand of hair going to help in any way?"

Tia Dalma gave the otter guardian a crossed look as she shot back, "If you don't want it to find da Princess, 'den give it back."

Dax clutched the hair and whimpered, "No."

Tia Dalma's smile returned as she answered, "'Den it helps." Dax sighed in relief as he jumped off the table and headed out the open door. But then he stopped as he ran back to Tia Dalma, as she asked him, "Is 'dere something wrong?"

Dax sheepishly replied, "I think…I have a need to find where the Princess is going."

Tia smiled at this as she walked back over to her table. She then scooped up the pieces and shook them like they were dice. Dax watched carefully as she chanted only once, "A Touch…of Destiny." And threw the bones on the table, with the bones and crab pieces forming together the picture…of the skeletal remains of a long dead sea monster.

**Sea** **Serpent** **Pass**

The Flying Dutchman sailed over the sulfur pipes and underwater volcano filled canyon area that was Sea Serpent Pass. The sea water tasted bitter, as it smelled of sulfur and brimstone due to the purple and red valley that was a graveyard of ships, boats, yachts, and even long sunk battleships from different years of the 1900s. The whole place gave Ariel a chill in her body as she looked all over the rotted graveyard. She was then startled by Jones who snuck up just to the side of her as he stated, "It must put a chill in your bones to see how many human vessels went down and got collected here."

Ariel then looked carefully as she saw some Merpeople working on the sunken vessels. She then took notice that they had webbed hands and fins on their shoulders, back, and some acting as their hair. They were colored pale and dark green, and dressed in armor that was made from clams, the bones of sharks, as well as their teeth. She immediately recognized them as a banished race of Merpeople as she stated out loud, "Mer-eels."

Jones looked down below and noticed them as well as he nodded, "Aye. They were part of Ursula's followers when she attempted the coup de tat. And as such, they were banished along with Ursula here…those that survived, that is."

Ariel then asked, "But what are they doing?"

Having not wanting to answer that truthfully, he groaned, knowing she was becoming too nosy already. However, before he could give out a lie for a truthful answer, Maccus walked up on deck, and reported to Davy Jones, "Captain. We've just spotted Ursula's home lair, coming into view." Jones nodded as Maccus went back to his post. The two then spotted what appeared to be a giant skeleton of a long dead sea beast, nestled in the coral encrusted rocks. That was Ursula's lair, and the destination of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_.

Then Jones turned towards a nervous Ariel as he stated, "Before we go aboard and inside the Devil's home. There'll be no use going unless you feel ready." He then glared at Ariel, giving her a short of chill down her spine, "This boy…how far are you willin' ta go ta be with him?"

Ariel thought about it for a moment, and wondered if what she was doing was the right thing. But then she remembered that kiss; the touch she felt when her lips touched his. And six years of nothing else but thinking about him, and seeing him again. It hurt her heart just thinking about not being near him again. She would give up anything just to be with him once more. She looked to Jones, with a hard resolve on her face, as she answered, "I'd give anything to be with him."

Jones smiled as he replied, "Oh, good." And then turned away to walk back to the helm. He then smirked evilly as he whispered, "That's all I need to know."

**Ursula's Lair**

The Flying Dutchman was docked across the mouth of the lair as a plank bridge was set up. The crew was setting up the docking while Jones walked along the bridge to go inside through the dead beast's mouth. Ariel swam behind him, but then saw the eerie place was, and stopped a little out of fear and hesitation. She wasn't sure if she should do this, but then she saw Jones stop at the entrance as he beckoned her in, "This way."

Taking a nervous gulp, she swam in after him, entering the belly of the beast. The hallways were dark and eerie as Davy Jones led the way, and a nervous Ariel followed him. But as they went in further, she heard a moaning and howling sound as they entered the next hallway. The deeper they were in, the louder it got, as Ariel looked down and noticed something moving along the bottom. She then paled in fright as some light shined in and showed some horrifying seaweed creatures. And then suddenly, one of them shot at her, wrapping around her wrist. She struggled, trying to pull it off, until one final tug, she broke free. In fear, she swam fast to Davy Jones' side as they reached their final destination.

It was a room with a huge conch hung from the ceiling, along with a few shelves full of strange concoctions, a vanity mirror, and a cauldron shaped like a closed clawed hand. It was when they entered the room, Ursula spoke up from the conch, "Davy Jones."

Jones smiled as he walked towards the conch, "Ursula, my dear old friend."

And then Ursula noticed the new company as she smiled, seeing Ariel peeking from behind the doorway covered in seaweed, "Ah, I see you wrangled me a new customer." She then beckoned Ariel to come in, "Come in…come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways." Ariel nervously came in, as she saw Ursula slither her way out of the conch and land on the floor, as she quirked, "It's rude." She then smiled as she swam her way towards Ariel as she chuckled, "One might question your upbringing." She then strolled on over to Ariel and then, with two of her tentacles, examined Ariel's hairstyle, much to Ariel's confusion as Ursula commented, "Ugh! This is how they have their hair done at the palace nowadays?"

Ariel pulled away as Ursula shrugged as she went on, "Of course I wouldn't know; I've been banished from Atlantica forever…", and then she turned her back to Ariel as she grumbled, "…by your dear old daddy. Reduced to living in this wretched hobble with my own loyal followers." She then acted all dramatic as she looked to Jones for answers, "And for what? Because I was ambitious? Because I made a few pitiful attempts to elevate my station in life?"

Ariel shot out, "You tried to overthrow my father."

Ursula chuckled lightly as she shrugged, "Well…things do tend to get blown out of proportion." But then she cleared up as she stated, "At any rate, I've reformed; I only do good these days." She then swam to her vanity mirror as she plopped down to fix herself up. But as she did, she cleared up the information before her, "Now…Jonesy here tells you're here, because you have a thing for this human…this surfer fellow in the Caribbean?" She turned her attention to Ariel as she quirked, "Not that I blame you; he is quite a catch, isn't he?" She then turned her attention back to the mirror as she fixed her lipstick, "Well, Angelfish…the solution to your problem is simple: the only way to get what you want….is to become a human yourself."

Ariel gasped in surprise by that solution. She figured it was impossible to even become a human; she even knew her father wouldn't allow it with the power of the Trident. But then she looked to Ursula with hope in her eyes, as she asked, "Can you do that?"

Ursula smirked at this turn of events; the naïve mermaid had taken the bait and was hook-line-in sinker. As Jones' men came walking in to witness the witch's work, Ursula smiled as she turned towards Ariel, "My dear, sweet child…that's what I do." She then swam towards Ariel as she stated, "It's what I live for. to help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself." She then sighed sadly as she cupped Ariel's face with one of her tentacles, causing Ariel to flinch away, "Poor souls, with no one else to turn to." She then slowly swam over Maccus and Ogilvey as she started to get to work,

_I admit that, in the past, I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_, that earned a chuckle from the two pirates as she continued,

_But you'll find that nowadays,_

_I've mended all my ways,_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_, she then swam over to Ariel as she smirked, "True? Yes." She then swam over the cauldron as it opened up all by itself, and the inside let out a glowing yellow light.

_And I fortunately know a little magic, it's a talent that I've always had possessed_

_And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed…_then two foggy images of a skinny merman and a corpulent mermaid appeared. Jones mumbled as he saw the images, "Pathetic.", Ursula let out a tiny smile, but then continued,

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need, _she then pointed to the two merfolk respectively, _this one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl, and do I help them?…_ with a snap of her fingers, the two were magically transformed: the mermaid was gorgeous and the merman was handsome as the two embraced, with Ursula smirking… _Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls, _

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron crying, 'Spells, Ursula! Please!'_

_And do I help them? Yes I do._

Unknown by anyone, Sebastian and Flounder had arrived at Ursula's lair. Sebastian gulped nervously, while Flounder was shaking like crazy-scared, but they knew what they had to do. They swam in there, avoiding the seaweed creatures, and did their best to remain undetected. However, they didn't go unnoticed, for when they past by a wall of green seaweed, a figure moved out of it. The creature had only a belt across his torso and wrangled pants, but his whole body was a latticework of hanging seaweed covering his body. He had mussels for teeth sunk into his face, with only one eye set within a slit-shaped socket. He was known as Greenbeard, the navigator and more plantlike of the Flying Dutchman, as he followed the two interlopers as Ursula continued her song,

She frowned as she waved her hand at the two, and clenched it into a fist,

_Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price…_and then the mer-couple transformed into a pair of the seaweed creatures that Ariel had seen before…_And I'm afraid I had to rake'em across the coals_

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole, I've been a saint…_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

Ariel then looked back nervously at the seaweed creatures, but then her attention was pulled back by Ursula. She placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the little Mermaid as she led her to the cauldron, with Jones waiting there. Ursula then stated, "Now, here's the deal: I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for six days." She then made sure of her point as she repeated, "Got that? Six days."

Then Jones stood next to Ariel as Ursula explained with great detail, "Now listen, dearie. Because this is important to remember." Ariel listened as Ursula explained the whole plan, "Before the sun sets on the sixth day, you've got to get the surfing knight in shining aquatic armor to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you." But she made it very specific as a heart materialized in the cauldron's light and lit up immensely, "Not just any kiss, I thank you. It must be a special kiss; the kiss of True Love."

Flounder and Sebastian were swimming around the corner, keeping out of sight, and saw what was happening and heard everything. Out of the cauldron then popped a silhouette of Ariel and Eric together, but this image, Ariel had legs as Ursula explained, "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the sixth day, then you'll remain human…permanently, with no repercussions."

Ariel smiled at this outcome, but then frowned as the silhouette changed from her and Eric together, with her back as a mermaid. Ursula then explained, "But if he doesn't….then you'll turn back into a mermaid, and…."

Then Jones stepped up, and evilly smiled at Ariel, finishing, "…you will serve an eternity…aboard the _Flying Dutchman_…to me."

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore as he whispered his shouting, "No, Ariel! Don't be stupid; don't be…!" But then he and Flounder were both muffled by Greenbeard as he could only speak in a growl and kept out of sight.

Ariel turned around back at the door, thinking she heard Sebastian. But her attention was turned back towards Ursula as she asked, "Have we got a deal, dearie?"

Ariel was about to answer that, but then she thought about something. If she did this, if she became human permanently, she would be leaving all her friends and family behind. She then whispered that out, "If I become human…I'll never be with my friends, my father or sisters again."

Ursula faked her concern as she nodded, "That's right!." But then she smirked and chuckled, "But you'll have your one true love."

Jones nodded but then he stated, "But seriously, child. What do you owe that old buffoon you call your father? All he's ever done in your life is control every action you've ever made. In order to try and make you a happy life. And when you finally found happiness, he disapproves of the company and destroys everything that you spent your life collecting. Do you really think now that you owe him anything now?"

Ariel remembered what had happened back at her trove and her resolve came back. She shook her head as she answered, "No, I don't."

Davy Jones then smirked, "There."

Ursula chuckled at that scene, but then she snapped her fingers as she held Ariel's hands and stated, "Oh, there is one more thing: we haven't discussed the subject of payment." She shrugged as she went over to her supply cabinet, "You can't get something for nothing."

Realizing she had nothing to give, Ariel stated as she explained, "But that's just it. I don't have any…" however, she was stopped as Ursula let one of her tentacles be placed over her mouth to stop her from going on.

Ursula explained, "I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifle." She then swam back to Ariel as she stated, "You'll never even miss it." She then explained, "For payment to turn you into a human for seven days. What I want from you is….your voice."

Ariel was taken by surprise by that as she looked in fear of that. She gently held her throat as to where her voice box was. If there was one thing she needed, it was her voice. Without it, how could she possibly talk to Eric at all? She asked them if she heard correctly, "My voice?"

Jones nodded as he answered for Ursula, "You've got it, my dear. No more talking, singing, a big…fat…zip!"

She then pleaded to them both, "But without my voice, how can I…"

"You have your looks!", Ursula answered as she went to her cabinet, "Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of…", she then shook her hips as she replied with a cackle, "…Body Language. Ha!", she stated as the ingredients, which were a bunch of rummaged creatures that looked like some half-baked experiment.

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber!_

_They think a girl that gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word_

_And, after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_ She then had the ingredients line up, floating in a row. And with the right timing, they fell into the cauldron, causing an explosion or two as the potion began to mix.

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation,_

_True gentleman avoid it when they can, _

_But they dote and swoon and fawn, on a lady who's withdrawn,_

_It's she who holds her tongue that gets a man_…and then a fireworks display of more explosions occurred as more ingredients were thrown in.

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul,_

_Go ahead, make your choice…_and then as Ariel looked in the smoke, Eric's face began to form. She absentmindedly gazed into it until she heard Jones' voice, _She's a very busy woman, and we haven't got all day…it won't cost much _and then Jones' face shot through the image, scaring Ariel as he finished…_just your voice!_ And then Ursula took over as she threw in the final ingredient,

_You poor unfortunate soul, _

_It's sad…but true…._

Then Davy Jones appeared behind Ariel, and in his clawed hand he held up a golden contract, which read: I HEARBY GRANT UNTO URSULA, THE WITCH OF THE SEA…ONE VOICE, IN EXCHANGE FOR………………………..A LIFETIME OF SERVITUDE ABOARD THE DUTCHMAN. And in his tentacle-index fingered hand, he held an old-fashioned ink pen. Ariel looked confused as he sang,

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to play the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll_…after taking the pen, Jones whispered to his men, "Now, we've got her, boys." And then the song finished off with a duet by Ursula and Jones singing in unison,

_The boss is on a roll………….._

_This._

_Poor._

_Un…fortunate soul………………………………_

With much hesitation, Ariel looked at the contract, not certain what to do. But then, she knew right here and now that there was no turning back. With silent pleading from her friends going unnoticed, and two anxious villains watching her, she made her choice. She signed the contract with her name on it; then the contract folded itself up and flew into Davy Jones' right hand. He smirked as he looked to Ursula as he stated, "It's done then."

**Outside**

Swimming like never before, Dax was looking everywhere in Sea Serpent Pass for the mer-princess. The location that his mistress, Tia Dalma, had given him was square on, but no one was spotted within an inch. He took one more sniff of the hair that was tied to his wrist as he tried once again to pick up the trail, but no such luck. He grumbled to himself, "This would be so much easier for me to find one mermaid princess…IF THERE WASN'T SO MUCH SULFUR AND BRIMSTONE MIXED INTO THE WATER!"

He thought his efforts were in vain, until he spotted light coming on one direction. He then spotted the Dead Beast lair…along with the Flying Dutchman berthed there. He slapped his face with exhaustion as he groaned to himself, "Oh sure, hide it in plain sight for me." After his destination was spotted, he swam as fast as he could towards that area.

**Back in Ursula's Lair**

With the contract signed and the potion all ready, Ursula wasted no time getting the spell underway. Jones and his men stepped back as they were the captive audience to this little performance piece. Greenbeard still stood in the opening of the hallway, holding on to Flounder and Sebastian. And Dax had finally made his way in there, but stopped as he saw that the spell had already begun, as Ursula chanted, "_Beluga, sevruga, Come winds of the Caspian Sea_…" Suddenly, out of the cauldron, a blue whirlpool started to spin up and light up the room. Then the whirlpool turned green as two skinny demonic hands popped out. Ariel looked frightened as Ursula continued, "_Larynxis, glossitis, Et max Laryngitis…La voce to me!_" The hands were all at the ready, and Ursula looked towards Ariel as she stated, "Now, my dear…all you have to do now…is sing."

Without any hesitation, she sang out, or vocalized, the tune of her song. But as she sang, a small golden sphere glowed in her throat; the small golden glowing sphere in her throat was none other than her voice. The spell was working as Ursula shouted, "Keep singing!" As Ariel did so, the hands reached out for her. As one hand reached for her, Ariel flinched a little, but still held her tone. And then like a viper striking for a mouse and getting it, the hand shot into her mouth and ventured down Ariel's throat. And in a few seconds, it pulled out, along with Ariel's voice as it continued to hold the notes in her song. Ariel saw the golden orb that was her voice, and held her throat, knowing it was lost forever. And then the hands were reeled right into Ursula's shell necklace, which she insanely grinned at as she cackled like a maniac.

And then out of the cauldron, a yellow cloud came out of it, and ensnared Ariel into a bubble. Ursula, Davy Jones, and the fish-pirates all cackled evilly as the deed was finally done. Even as Greenbeard cackled, something bit him from behind, causing him to scream out loud. Sebastian and Flounder were free, and then spotted an otter as he babbled out, "Come on, we've got to get the Princess outta here and up to the surface!"

Sebastian yelled back, not even thanking the rescuer, "What are you crazy, mon?"

Dax shook his head as he pointed out, "We've gotta…because when Princess Ariel goes human, so does her ability to breathe underwater!"

The two looked at each other in fright at that, as they along with their new companion, watched as the spell was taking completion. While in the Bubble, Ariel's body was being shocked at by yellow energy, causing her to flinch and spasm in pain. And then finally, her fin and tail split right down the center vertically, and changed shape and texture, until finally her tail was gone, and in place of it, was a lower torso, legs, and feet of a human teenage girl. The bubble burst as the spell was over, but when it, Ariel went wide eyed as she couldn't breathe.

Flounder, Sebastian, and Dax paled at this as they raced over to her in time. With Flounder at her right, and Dax and Sebastian at the left, the three critters pulled out non-stop to race to the surface of the ocean. The villains still cackled at this as they raced to the surface.

Ariel held her breath as hard and long as she could. It felt like her lungs were on fire as she tried her best to hold it in. 'It hurts!', she screamed in her head, 'I can't hold it my breath any longer….' She then looked up in fear as she nearly blacked out, 'Am I…going to die before I…see Eric again…' however, her prayers were answered as she broke the surface of the water, and for the first time in her life, savored the feel of fresh air going into her lungs.

She then crashed on the surface of the water as she was helped up by Flounder, with Sebastian and Dax at the lead. Ariel coughed a little water out of her system, as Sebastian coughed a little too as he asked, "Great! Now what?"

Dax claimed out, "We've got to her back to the Caribbean. Someone there'll help her out…and all of us out."

Not liking this idea, Sebastian knew that they had to get Ariel back to land. And the only place for that was the Caribbean. And so, the three worked together as one to get an exhausted Ariel back to land as fast as they could for their friend.

**Next Chapter: Walking on the Surface; A Home Away From Home**


	8. Walking on the Surface

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 7: Walking on the Surface; A Home Away From Home**

**Port Royal** **Cove**

**Morning**

**Day 1**

The sun rose up from the west, as the sun's rays touched the beach shore. It lit up the waters and brought color to the dark portion that was the woods of Port Royal Cove. The waves calmly brushed the beach shore; their roaring gently waking up one inhabitance that was currently napping next to one of the trees. Leaning on it, and having a blanket draped over his shoulders, was none other than Eric, and sleeping next to him was Max. He had been waiting all night for Ariel to come back; Max had followed with him to keep him company the whole night.

As dawn broke in, Max yawned a little and shook himself awake, and to get the sand off. He then looked over to his master as he lay there; snoozing while huddled at the tree. Max walked over to him and whined for concern about his master. He licked his face, which caused Eric to laugh as he stirred awake, "Stop that, Max. That tickles." It was then that he shot up to his feet, wide awake as he shouted, "Ariel!" He looked around, but saw to no avail, the girl that he was waiting for.

He walked near the ocean water, slightly frowning at this as he sighed and fell flat on his butt. Max walked up to his master as he lay on Eric's lap. Eric smiled as he scratched Max's head as he sighed, "Thanks, boy." He then looked at the ocean as he talked to Max, "I know we made a promise that night to see each other." He could tell that Ariel wouldn't break her promise to him; something must have happened. He looked back at the ocean as he silently hoped, "Ariel…I hope you're okay."

**Nearby**

Near to where Eric was, at a patch of rocks that were shored in, the quartet of heroes was taking a breather. They had spent all their energy getting there; what without taking the East/West Current without the risk of drowning Ariel. Flounder was out of breath as he nearly went belly up at that point. Sebastian was wobbly walking on a rock, gasping for air, until he finally collapsed on the rock. Their newest member, Dax, had crawled up on shore, wheezing for air as he wheezed, "A clam….a clam…my kingdom for a clam."

Ariel was resting on the rocks, with her hair in her face. She groaned a little, as she brushed her hair aside. Usually, she wouldn't be this exhausted after trying to swim, much less stay afloat. The first hard thing she had learned was that she couldn't swim now that she was human. That would have to be something to learn now more than ever. She then turned to sit down in the water, bringing her tail up. But as she did, she sat up in surprise as to what she saw. She lifted one out of the water to confirm it and saw that where her tail and fin should have been, were two legs and feet. Her right leg she lifted out of the water; she then wiggled her toes. She smiled as she thought, 'Toes! I have toes, and feet, and legs!', she smiled even more brightly at this as she thought, 'The spell worked; I'm human! This is a dream come true!'

"Well, look what the catfish dragged in this morning!"

Ariel, and the others, looked up to see where that voice had come from. Up in the air, they had spotted their informant in the sky, Scuttle as he flew in on over. Ariel smiled as she crossed her leg over the other, and scuttle, completely clueless, perched himself on there. He smirked at Ariel as he noticed something different about her, but didn't put his finger on it. So he decided to make small talk about it, "Look at ya, kid. There's somethin' different about ya, ain't there?" He saw Ariel smile and nod at him, as he knew he got it; he then guessed, "I got it! It's your hairdo; you've been using a dinglehopper, right?"

Ariel smiled at that but shook her head, so Scuttle guessed again, "No? No, huh? Well, let me see. New…seashells?" Ariel thought about it, but smirked mischievously, letting Scuttle keep guessing as he figured, "No new seashells, eh?". Sebastian, accompanied by a now conscious Dax, sat down and looked exasperated at the seagull's stupidity. Scuttle then put his wings to his hips as he stated out loud, "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now. But if I just stand here and think it out…."

And finally, both Sebastian and Dax shouted out in unison at this annoyance, "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU BIRD-BRAINED IDIOT!" Scuttle was a little surprised by that, and even more so as he flew up and saw that Ariel did in fact have legs. As he landed next to Sebastian and the otter, Dax, the crab explained, "She traded her voice to the Sea Witch and got legs. Geez, man!"

Scuttle simply shrugged as he stated, "I knew that."

Dax sarcastically stated, "Oh yeah…sure ya did. And starfish are the smartest creatures in the ocean." He then snapped his fingers as he stated, "Oh wait! No they're not…", he then shouted at an ignorant Scuttle, "…because they HAVE NO BRAINS! LIKE YOU!"

Sebastian turned his attention to the Otter as he demanded an explanation, "That reminds me…", he then shot his claw at the otter, "Who are you anyway?"

Dax merely bowed, but not to Sebastian, but to a surprised Ariel as he introduced himself, "Princess Ariel…I am Dax, guardian sea creature to you and your warrior, your majesty." He then lifted his head as he stated, "_She_ summoned me to keep an eye on you and your human lover."

But before anyone could ask what he was talking about, Scuttle was trying to clarify something, "So, wait a minute for a moment! What about Ariel? Is she permanently a human or not?"

Flounder was the one to answer at as he replied, "Yeah, Ariel's been turned into a human, Scuttle." But as he talked, Ariel started to get up; she wanted to try and walk, just like Eric did. She was a little wobbly around the knees, but she balanced herself out as she smiled at this, 'Wow! That wasn't so hard…' Flounder continued as he stated, "The spell can only be permanent if the human, Eric, can return Ariel's love…and k-kiss her."

Then Dax pointed out, "But like the Sea Witch said, kiddo. It has to be _the_ kiss of True Love. Otherwise the spell won't be permanent, when the sun sets on the sixth day." He then waved his arms around hysterically, "And it's not like you can force something like True Love to just pop up in less than a week!"

Scuttle raised an eyebrow as Sebastian clarified, "The Sea Witch only gave Ariel six days to do it in." As they spoke, Ariel began to lose balance as she faltered over and splashed everyone wet. As Ariel tried to straighten herself out, Sebastian cried out in shock, "Just look at her! On legs; on _human_ legs!" He then gasped as he realized what would happen if Triton found out that his daughter was turned human. He voiced that out as he shouted, "My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would her father say?", he then turned his attention to Flounder as he shouted, "I'll tell you what her father say. HE SAID HE'S GONNA KILL HIMSELF A CRAB! THAT'S WHAT HER FATHER'D SAY!"

Dax looked at Sebastian monotonely and asked, "Aren't you being a little over-dramatic, Crab Legs?"

Ariel groggily sat up, and thought to herself with a half smile, 'I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought.' She then slowly got back up, and for a few seconds, she smiled, 'Still, it'll be worth it once I meet up with Eric…' she then suddenly remembered; she was supposed to meet him again yesterday night. She would have to make it up to him as soon as he saw him again. She then smiled, 'I wonder how he's going to react when he sees I'm human?'

However, she was taken by surprise as she heard Sebastian shout out, while heading to the water, "That's it! No more mister nice Shellfish! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now, and tell him just like I should have done the minute…", but before he could go home, he was scooped up by a panicked Ariel.

As she lifted him to her eyelevel, she pleaded by shaking her head no, when she was actually thinking, 'Please, Sebastian, don't! This might be my only chance…'

But Sebastian wasn't taking this well as he pointed to Ariel, stating, "And don't you shake your head at me, young lady." He then thought for a moment, and thought out loud as he hopefully smiled at Ariel, "Maybe there's still time. If we could get Davy Jones and that witch to tear up the contract, and give you back your voice…you could go home to all the normal fish and Merpeople and just be….just be….", his upbeat attitude about this plan only earned one thing from it. And that was Ariel, looking depressed at him; he knew that Ariel couldn't talk but he knew what she thought at this point. He sighed as he said for her, "…just be miserable for the rest of your life." He then sighed in defeat as he groaned, "Alright, alright. I'll try and help ya find that boy, Eric." Ariel smiled at this and gave Sebastian an appreciative kiss on his cheek. She then set him down as he stood next to Dax as he shook his head, "Boy, what a soft shell I'm turning out to be."

Dax couldn't help but smirk at the crab's lament, but then crossed his arms as he looked up to Ariel. He then stated, "Okay, kiddo, before you decide to go venturing out in the human world…", he then pointed to her wardrobe, "…you're gonna need more than a seashell bikini to blend in." Ariel raised a confused eyebrow and looked down. Suddenly, she blushed of embarrassment as she jumped back into the water, realizing there was nothing covering her lower torso. She could only blush even more if Eric was here and saw her like this. But then Dax spotted something as he signaled Scuttle to follow him for a moment. They had come across what appeared to be an old sail and thin rope. Dax looked to Scuttle and they both nodded in agreement to this idea. Dax grabbed the sheet and Scuttle grabbed some rope as they hurried back to Ariel who had an eyebrow raised in confusion as Dax stated, "One skirt comin' right up, Ariel."

**A Minute Later**

Eric and Max were walking along the beach looking for something. A moment ago, Eric had heard voices shouting out on the other side to where he was sitting at. He and Max were walking over there as they could, wondering who it was. But then Max stopped for a moment, sniffing the air; he then jumped up and barked as he got Eric's attention. Eric was a little startled by this reaction in Max as he asked, "Max? What is it, boy?" Max jumped playfully as he finally ran towards where they were heading, with Eric following behind him, "Whatever it is, it sure has Max all excited."

Back at the rocks, Scuttle whistled with approval he commented with a wolf whistle, "Ya look great, Kid. Ya look sensational." He, along with Sebastian, Flounder, and Dax were looking at Ariel with her newest addition to her wardrobe. They had used the sail cloth and rope to make for Ariel a sort of hula skirt that was tied to her waist and ended at her ankles. It wasn't exactly the best looking wear ever, but Ariel didn't seem to mind as she twirled, letting the skirt dance with her.

The only thing that Dax mentioned was one comment, "As soon as that boy can, he's gotta get her some human clothing better than this ensemble."

Ariel looked at herself in the water, trying to make sure she looked her best for when she saw Eric again. She had wished that she had more time, but now there wasn't as everyone heard a strange barking sound. They all turned and saw a dog running towards them barking with excitement. Flounder panicked and dived into the water, and Scuttle took off to the air. Sebastian panicky babbled as he jumped into the sail pocket that Ariel's 'skirt' had. Dax looked around, trying to find something, and just jumped behind the rocks.

Ariel tried to run away from the dog, but Max had her cornered around the rock. So until finally, Ariel got up on the rock, hoping to at least gain some distance from the dog. However, Max jumped up, and licked Ariel's face, causing her to giggle from being tickled like that. Max kept himself steady as he leaned in on the rock than Ariel sat on. Ariel, seeing that the dog was just playful, simply petted him on the head like she would a dolphin. It was then that someone shouted, "Max!" That the dog broke away from Ariel's petting, and ran over to its owner's voice. It was then that Ariel realized who that was, 'It's…that's Eric's voice…'

Eric rounded the corner, after running after his dog, and saw Max running towards him. Max stopped in front of his master, and barked excitedly pointing right behind him. Eric knelt down to stop Max from moving around, and asked not only Max, but himself, "What's gotten into you, Max?" He then saw that Max was pointing back in his direction to where he just came from, and Eric saw who he was pointing to. He was surprised as he got up and with a dumb grin on his face as he shouted excitedly, "Ariel!", Max ran towards the mermaid-changed-human as Eric followed behind him, happy to see his aquatic friend.

Ariel saw Eric, with his smiling face, as he ran over to her, with Max leading in front and stopping at her. In fear of not looking her best, and on the fact that she stood him up the whole night, she pulled her hair over her right side. She gulped innerly as she prayed, 'Please don't let him be mad at me….'

Eric stopped as soon as he reached her, taking a few breaths, and smiled, "I'm glad you came back…well, a little later than I thought, but I'm glad you kept your promise." Ariel smiled brightly, happy knowing that he wasn't mad at her. She felt warm in her heart seeing him again; just being near him was enough for her now. Max jumped up and tried to lick Ariel again, but Eric grabbed on to Max playfully as he tried to calm him down a little. He apologized to Ariel for the awkward scene, "You okay, Ariel? I'm if my dog, Max, scared you or anything. He's actually a harmless, knuckle-headed, fuzz ball who slobbers a lot." After taking his eyes off of Max, his attention was turned back to Ariel, and he was a little surprised to see her staring at him all starry eyed.

Ariel just couldn't help but look at him; she had been thinking about him ever since the kiss. It was then that Eric had a good look at her for a moment, and asked, "Did something happen, Ariel? There's something…a bit different about you." Ariel smiled at this, and thought 'Alright, Ariel…it's time to show him the big surprise.' And then surprising, Eric, Ariel scooted off the rock…and stood on her freshly given legs and feet. Eric was as surprised as anyone, as he nearly stuttered, "Ariel…you…you have legs." And then much to Ariel's, and surprisingly Sebastian's, surprise, Eric ran over to her, and picked her up and spun around with her in his arms. Ariel laughed and smiled at this as he stopped and set her down, but still held her in his arms. He smiled at this as he said, "This is great…I mean it was great when I met you as a mermaid, but still this is great."

Ariel just couldn't help but smile at Eric's awkwardness and at this; she was on land, as a human, with the one person that meant the most to her. and from the way he was acting, he was happy to see her as well, which only made her even more happy. She smiled at Eric as she thought, 'This is the best moment of my life.' But then she noticed that Eric's smile faded and turned to one with confusion. She was worried that something was wrong; that it was something about her that made him like that.

Eric looked to Ariel a bit confused; she had been quiet the entire time she had been here. It was then that Eric asked in concern for his friend, "Ariel? Why don't you say something?" Ariel looked at him, and shied her face away from him. But he was persistent as he pleaded her, "Ariel, please…what's wrong? I can try to help if I can." Ariel looked back at Eric, and took a deep sigh, knowing he might not understand. She then looked to him and attempted to say, "I don't have my voice, Eric…", but all that came out was her lips moving with no sound at all. Eric looked at her with deep surprise and concern as he asked her, "You…you can't talk?" Ariel nodded at that. Eric looked concerned as he asked, "How did that happen?"

"SHE TRADED HER VOICE TO THE SEA WITCH TO GAIN HER LEGS, ERIC THATCH!", a booming voice was heard from the rocks behind them. Eric and Ariel turned to see who it was that spoke out, but Ariel hid behind Eric. Max growled, preparing to attack whatever it was that spoke out. Sebastian on the other hand, peeked out of Ariel's skirt pocket to see what all the commotion was about. But then suddenly, showing on one of the bigger rocks, like a movie screen, a menacing shadow popped up as it spoke up, "DOES SOMEONE NEED HELP? LEMME HEAR YA SAY AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

And even though Ariel couldn't talk, she and Eric both yelled out in fright, "Aaaggh!"

The shadow merely shrugged as it uttered, "UH, THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!" The shadow then struck a dramatic pose as it boomed out, "OH ERIC THATCH! PRINCESS ARIEL! YOUR GREATEST ADVENTURE IS AT HAND, FOR I HAVE BEEN SENT BY THE GREAT SEA GODDESS, CALYPSO…", it was then that the two teens and Sebastian, spotted a familiar seagull making a shadow puppet of Dax. Dax looked at the Scuttle and kicked him down, scolding him, "C'mon, ya want to help, ya gotta stop playing around and focus.". He then went back to his little introduction as he boomed out, "…TO GUIDE YOU BOTH THROUGH YOUR LOVE STORY…AND YOUR DESTINY!" Scuttle fanned the flame that they had made to keep the shadow up and going, as Dax continued, "SO HEED MY WORD, BECAUSE IF YOU CANNOT HELP ARIEL GET HER VOICE BACK…THEN THE PROPHECY WILL NOT COME INTO FULFILLMENT…SEABLADE BEARER!"

Eric didn't really understand what was going on here. Ariel didn't understand either, but she did remember the name of the weapon that she heard of. From what she remembered, the Seablade was a sacred weapon, given to the Merpeople by Calypso to be kept for safe protection. She didn't know what this had to do with Eric as the boy, who was deeply confused by all this, asked, "Who…or what are you?"

The shadow raised an eyebrow as he smirked, giving its final performance, "WHO AM I? WHO AM _I_? I AM THE FORMER GUARDIAN OF THE THIRD HEART OF THE SEA! I AM THE NOW GUARDIAN OF THE PRINCESS AND YOU, ERIC THATCH!", the shadow then flexed its scrawny muscles, "I AM THE POWERFUL…", it then slid its hands down its sides as it walked towards the two kids now, "…THE PLEASURABLE…." Dax then popped up from the rocks, and revealed his true form as he stated in his normal voice, "The extremely wonderful Dax." Ariel couldn't help but laugh at this; without a voice, all she could do was giggle. But Eric, raised his eyebrow in confusion at this bizarre scene; an otter, around the size of a meerkat…was talking. However, his common sense came back when he remembered that his friend behind him was a mermaid, and that he was attacked by fish pirates, along with his friend who was keeping tight lip about it. So if a mermaid and fish pirates existed, then talking sea creatures wasn't that far off. Dax then chuckled, "I'm pretty hot, eh?"

Then suddenly, Max shot at Dax, got him in his teeth, and started swinging him around like a chew toy. Dax screamed out in panic for somebody to do something. Ariel and Eric ran over to help the little guy; Eric grabbed Max and pried open his mouth, freeing Dax. Ariel held Dax as he looked like a slobbered mess. Dax moaned a little as he groaned out, "Now I know why I don't like dogs as much…"

Ariel looked a little confused as she didn't know why the little otter had come to her rescue with the others. And she still wasn't as sure to what he said as she thought, 'A legendary sea goddess sent a guardian to help us…but why?'

Almost as if he was reading Ariel's mind, Eric thought the same thing. As soon as Max was calmed down, Eric asked, "Let me see if I got this straight…a Sea Goddess, whom I've never read about in the museum, sent a little cat…to help Ariel…and me?"

After he heard that, Dax shot up as he snarled at Eric, "Hey, otter. Otter, not cat. I only lick the insides of clams, not my fur and hack up hairballs." He then stuck his tongue at Eric, giving him a raspberry.

Eric stood up, along with Ariel as they looked at each other in silent thought about this whole thing. Ariel shrugged, not sure of what he was talking about, seeing that she had just met him. Eric scratched the back of his head, but not sure of what to make of this either. Not sure of what to make of at this point, he sighed as he stated, "Well, how about we all go to my house and we'll try and get things explained there." He then looked to Ariel as he smirked, "Besides, I'm pretty sure from what you went through, you could use a warm bath or shower."

Ariel smiled at Eric's generosity as she mentioned of his home. She then blushed a little knowing that she would be going to, and probably staying at, Eric's house. She couldn't wait to see his home, as she nodded her head as she started to sprint towards where Eric had come from at. However, she still wasn't used to using legs as she nearly stumbled and fell towards the sand. Eric ran over as he caught her in his arms, "Whoa!" He then helped Ariel back up to her feet, but still held her in her arms. Eric didn't notice it before, but despite the fact that Ariel was two centimeters smaller than he was, she was really beautiful, whether as a mermaid or a human. The two were staring into each other's eyes, suddenly remembering their first kiss. Then suddenly, without even realizing, they were slowly closing in on each other's lips, and were about to kiss, when all of a sudden…

"Aright! Break it up, you two!", Sebastian shouted as he popped up on Ariel's shoulder, nearly surprising the two teens. Ariel groaned in frustration at Sebastian's interference on a romantic moment. Eric, on the other hand, wasn't a little freaked out by this but amazed as Sebastian berated him, "Think you can just put on the moves on the Princess so easily. Well, not while I, Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian, the court composer and guardian of Ariel, is on the watch."

Ariel just groaned at this as she put the still fuming Sebastian back in her skirt pocket. She sighed to herself, thinking, 'I've never been this embarrassed in my life'. She apologetically looked at Eric for forgiveness, but saw him wave it off.

He then chuckled as he still held on to Ariel to support her, "Don't worry, Ariel. My uncle can be embarrassing at times too."

He then helped her along to walk, with Dax following up behind, trying to hop on to Max. He grumbled as he jumped on to Max's back, "Come on, Big guy! Run like the wind, Max!" But all he got was a growl from the dog, as he whimpered, "Or on second thought, I'll just walk on my own." And hopped off and walked alongside the dog as the two followed Ariel and Eric. Ariel turned back to the beach for a moment, as she saw Flounder and Scuttle giving her a thumbs up in luck as they headed for home.

**Thatch Household**

The front door opened as Eric let Max and Dax in first, seeing as how Max was getting so excited. Eric turned to his other guest as he saw Ariel look at the place with fascination. He smirked as he led her in, now that she was getting the hanging of walking, "I know this place isn't a palace, like you or Sebastian are used to…but it's the best I can do for you." He then looked around and saw that his uncle was still gone, and that he suddenly remembered.

Just before he left to see Ariel last night, his Uncle had told him that he would be out of town on the other side of the island for a while, for the next week until he got back. So now, it was just him, a couple of crazy talking-sea critters, his dog Max, and Ariel. He then gulped at this realization, 'Oh boy, this is not good. Me…alone in the house...with a girl? This…is…not good.' He turned around and sweat-dropped a little as he nervously replied, "I forgot something….my uncle's gonna be out of the house for a whole week. I guess this means we'll be having the house all to ourselves."

Ariel blushed at that, considering that when she had learned how to read the humans books that she had found. It was said that when a boy and girl were alone together in a house of sorts, all kinds of romantic moments would come out. If she was looking for a way to come up with a moment for the kiss of True Love, this would work out for it. Although the whole thing made Ariel feel a little nervous and blushed a little, but smiled at the romance of it.

Ariel walked in and smiled brightly as she saw for the first time Eric's home. She looked around, as excited as a kid in a candy store as she saw a human's home for the first time. The front doorway was neatly cluttered with a few maps and books, detailing lost civilizations and dead languages. But the living room was neat, clean, and something to behold. Inside the house, it was pretty quaint, something of a Western look to it. The front door led to a living room that was connected to the kitchen and the stairway that led to the second floor of the house. In the Living Room, a small fireplace was in the back to where a U shape formation of couches was placed with a coffee table in the center.

Ariel looked around the room, like it was a dream come true for her, and saw on a nearby coffee table a picture. She went over, picked it up, and looked at it and saw a man with black hair standing Next to a woman with flowing brown hair standing in front of a seven year old boy with the exact hair color as the man. Eric saw her looking at the picture and said, "Those are my parents."

Ariel was a little surprised as she responded with movement that indicated, 'I-I'm sorry.', she responded shyly.

Eric just let it aside as he walked over to her and smiled at both her and the photo, "Ah, that's all right. You have a right to know. You can tell I take after our mother, even though I've got my dad's hair. She was sort of the sea-loving type; her branch was that of the Thatch family. Even though they were married, my Dad took up my mother's last name."

Ariel just smiled at the picture; seeing how happy Eric was in the picture. Dax jumped up the table to look at it and asked, "So where are they now? Globe-trotting? Off explorin' the Antarctic wilderness? Off facin' the Sanarbanian short Amazon women, and their exploding wigs of death?" That question, despite the end being a little ridiculous, brought the whole room silent. All it seemed to do was have Eric lower his head in response to that question. Ariel looked at him in worry and wondered if she or Dax had said something wrong.

After a moment of silence, Eric finally answered, "They're dead. They passed away six years ago."

Ariel was shocked to hear that; she had no idea and now she had been so inconsiderate of such a thing. Even Dax felt a little ashamed by that as he hopped off the coffee table and on to the sofa nearby, as Eric let Ariel sit down and he told her that both of them had died in the same boat sinking that Ariel had saved him from. While they were trying to escape they had been caught in one of the explosion. His explained as he finished, "After Grandpa Thaddeus dies, my Uncle Milo, who was my mother's brother, was the only living relative to be my legal guardian."

Ariel looked at Eric, who was sadly smiling as he tried to cover up his pain, and could tell that he was still taking the death of his parent's at his young age, very hard. She scooted over to him and hugged him, probably to show him that it was alright to be hurting now or that he wasn't alone. He then smirked as he sighed it off, "But hey, I've gotten over it." Ariel looked at him, not actually buying it; this made him a little nervous as Eric cleared his throat and jumped right up, breaking the hug that Ariel had him in, "You know what: let's go get you that shower."

**In the Bathroom**

Ariel looked all around the room and was amazed by the porcelain details of the place that Eric called the bathroom. Eric then turned her attention to a part of the room, which looked like a tube with turning knobs and a faucet on the top and bottom, "This is probably your first time using one of these, so I'll tutor you through this before you do this all confused." He showed her that the faucets had their different settings of hot and cold. He then showed her how to turn them on and off. After she understood, and nodded, Eric then walked out the door, "Well, when you're done, just dry off and use the robe if you need something to wear. You can leave your stuff outside, and I'll go wash it for you." And with that, he was out the door.

Ariel could only smile at Eric's considerate attitude as he closed the door. As soon as it was close, she pulled off her bikini top shirt and skirt, and in a quick manner, she shoved them out the door. She then walked over to the bathroom and went straight for the shower. When she turned on the water like Eric showed her how, and stepped in, the hot water and nearly gasped as she felt the hot water running over her body.

She sighed in bliss as the hot water ran over her body. But then she remembered on what Eric had told her about his family. She frowned slightly as she remembered every word, 'His parents were on that boat. If only I had known…' but she shook her head, knowing full well that there was nothing she could have done. But she didn't know what pain that Eric had gone through; she only had lost one of her parents, but he had lost both of them. Her heart ached a little more at knowing this; she could only guess how hurt he was at that age.

She turned off the faucets and exited the shower, and dried herself off. She then took a gander at the mirror as she slipped on the robe. She looked at herself, in studying on how she looked, and possibly her thoughts. She thought about it, and then smiled, 'I'll just have to do my best to cheer him up, as long as I'm here.'

**Back Downstairs**

Eric sat down in deep thought as he had put Ariel's stuff in the washer. Currently, he was thinking on how he could help Ariel with not only staying as human, but also on how to get her voice back. That thought however, was shot out as Dax shot up on his lap, "Hey, lover boy…what's got ya down in the dumps?"

Eric, while looking a little annoyed at the otter, picked the little guy up by the collar of his fur. He then asked, "Okay, furball, I think it's about time you give me some straight answers." He then sat the otter down on his feet and looked at him seriously, "Why is exactly does Ariel and me need a Guardian? And what's the deal with this Sea Witch."

Dax sighed at this, knowing full well the kid wasn't going to like this. So with a quick sigh and a heavy heart, he started to explain everything…that is until they heard a sputtering and coughing of bubbles, "Wat was the big idea throwing me into that whirlpool of soap and death?" The two turned around from the sofa and saw who it was. It was a soaked up Sebastian, and man, was he looking pretty miffed. He scolded at the boy as he started to climb up the sofa, "I don't know what it is that Ariel sees in a forgetful, bumbling, pretty-boyish, beach…"

But Dax just lifted the little crustacean up as he too scolded the little crab, "Now just a cotton-pickin' second here, Crab Legs! How's anyone supposed to expect to find a small speck like you!"

Sebastian growled as he broke free of the fur ball's grasp and stood up a she shouted, "How dare you! I was composing grand musicals before you were even appointed guardian of anything!"

Dax remarked, "Oh yeah, I've heard your musicals. I especially love Solo I Can't Hear You!"

This earned a huge brawl between the two critters; a battle that was only verbal with one insulting the other. Eric sighed, seeing he didn't want to get involved in this mindless squabble. As he walked towards the stairway, he bumped into a familiar redhead as Ariel was coming down the stairs. She was dressed in the white bathrobe that Eric had given her, but was still drying her hair a little. The two stood there, staring at each other, especially Eric, who at that point in time, couldn't stop staring at Ariel, seeing that with her hair wet, made her look even more beautiful than what he said to her at the beach.

It wasn't long until he snapped out of it, he blabbed out, "Hey, um…uh….", his brain was short-circuiting at the moment, making him seem a little goofy. Ariel couldn't help but smile at this and nearly let a giggle slip out. But Eric finally got his brain to work again as he blurted out, "Bedroom! Yeah, that's it. I still haven't gotten the guest room made up.", and with that, he ran up the stairs, leaving a confused Ariel behind.

Sebastian and Dax looked at the scene, and for the first time, aside from calling Scuttle a Bird Brained idiot, looked to each other and nodded as Dax commented, "Well…if we were looking for an awkward moment for those two….that was it."

Sebastian nodded, "Da boy's about as cool as a sea cucumber….and as clever as a starfish when it comes to romantic moments." Yes indeed, for the two sea critters and their outside companions, for the next five days, getting those two to fall in love and kiss would be an easier task said than done.

**Next Chapter: Clothes Shopping; A Whole New World**

**Author Personal Note: Dax is an OC I came up with at the last minute. He's sort of a combination of two of my favorite Disney Characters, Timon and Mushu. The concept for him came from Daxter from Jak and Daxter, the little ottsel sidekick.**


	9. Clothes Shoping

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 8: Clothes Shopping; A Whole New World**

**Day 2**

**Thatch Household**

**Morning**

As the sun went through the window of Eric's room, the buzzing alarm on his clock sounded off. Eric groaned as he reached over and slammed the alarm clock off. He then rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed, stretching the kinks out o his joints and back. He then got out of his bed as he left his room and to the bathroom, with his clothing ready for the day. After a quick shower and change of clothing, he was all set for the day, as he walked down the hallway. As he walked, he had to wonder in his mind, 'Ariel turned into a human…was that all a dream?' Only when did he walk and stop by an open door to the hallway next to his room did he realize, yesterday wasn't a dream.

For sleeping soundly in the guest bed, halfway covered by the blankets, was Ariel in human form. She was sound asleep, dressed in an oversized pink sweat shirt that left her left shoulder exposed as she was lay comfortably on the bed. Eric walked right in, completely entranced at seeing the girl that had been on his mind for over six years now. He sat down next to her sleeping form as he reached over to her face, and straightened a few strands of her hair back in place. She lightly moaned in her sleep as she stirred a little, enjoying her moment of slumber.

If he could, Eric whished that this moment lasted for a little while longer; seeing her sleep so peacefully placed a spell over him that warmed his heart whenever he saw her. He had thought of her as the most beautiful girl he ever met. Her love of his world and the desire to explore it made them kindred spirits, seeing that his love of the sea and his desire to explore it as well was just as equal to hers. But that wasn't the reason he was drawn to her; she was adventurous, headstrong, shy yet stubborn and brave when she wanted to be. He smirked as he thought, 'It's weird. She's my friend and we've only known each other for only what feels like a few days past the six years we've met…and yet somehow…I'm attracted to her.', and unknowing to him, he leaned in closer to her…and his lips were getting closer to hers.

KLANG!

Eric shot up, hearing the noise coming from downstairs. He gently got off Ariel's bed, in hopes to not wake her, and walked out the room. He walked down the stairway to investigate the sound, but turned back to see the guest room. It was while he looked, he had realized something on what nearly happened as he talked to himself, "A few seconds ago…I tried to kiss her…", he shook his head as he totally denied to himself, "No, that's not possible. I couldn't be…", he then thought hard for a moment and looked back at Ariel's room as he asked himself, "Can I be…?"

KLANG!

Eric shook his head and kept that question in storage for the time being. Right now he walked down the stairs to go and investigate the noises; the noises that happened to be coming from the kitchen. As he walked in to investigate the strange noise, he saw that the room had become a battlefield over food. He wondered out loud as he asked himself, "What or who did this? I know that Max knows better, but…"

"Hey, Eric!", called out a familiar voice as Eric turned to see who had called his name. On the kitchen counter, the otter Dax was sitting on it, with a bowl in hand and a raised eyebrow on his face as he asked in annoyance, "Where the heck did you stash the clam chowder? It's been over five hundred years since the last time I ate. I ain't gettin' any younger or fuller for that matter."

Before Eric shot out a remark for the mess maker, Sebastian was yelling out a storm next to the otter. He pointed to the furball as he looked to Eric and calmly said, "Before you decide to scold the two of us! You should know that I was against this whole thing from the start." He then crazily pointed at Dax as he blabbed hysterically, "IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT! I TOLD HIM NOT TO MAKE A MESS OF THE PLACE TO FIND HIS BREAKFAST. I TOLD HIM TO WAIT UNTIL YOU AND ARIEL WOKE UP, BUT…"

"I don't care who started this mess. I'll finish it if you guys wake up Ariel so early.", Eric barked, keeping the noise to a minimum as the two critters stopped arguing, "She was through enough excitement yesterday, and she needs all the energy today, seeing we're taking her to the shopping district later today." He had made the discussion that Ariel needed clothing; he would have offered his own if it would help, but then he remembered that it would be pretty obvious that she was wearing boy's clothing. The clothing would just be too baggy for her considering she was a few sizes smaller than him. It was just then, they heard footsteps coming from up the second floor, then a door opened and closed, and then they heard the sound of running water. The three knew that Ariel was now awake and was taking a morning shower, but that went ignored as the trio went back to their discussion.

Sebastian sharply stated to the human, "And I hope you take into consideration on Ariel's clothing sense. I'll be keeping an eye on you the whole day while the four of us are out there." Eric then looked a little uneasy as he turned away, scratching the back of his head. Sebastian eyed that as he suspiciously asked, "It is the four of us, right?" Eric scratched his chin, still avoiding eye contact with the crab, as Sebastian panicked, "You didn't…"

"I don't know much about girls' fashion.", Eric defended as he finally turned to face Sebastian and Dax as he explained, "But Frey knows more about it, considering he's gone out with more girls than ever." He even pointed out that Frey had also read the latest Teen Fashion Magazines to keep in touch with the latest male trends, and see what the hottest female outfits came out.

Dax thought about it for a moment as he sharply asked, "So basically, we're gonna be relyin' on you playboy friend on the Princess's fashion and style?"

Eric nodded at that, in helpless defeat; this earned another scolding lecture out of Sebastian as he stated, "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I shall not, and will not, allow Ariel's well-being and stature be placed in the hands of a human pervert who would have her dress up for his appeal! We shall not have him accompany us this day!"

Eric sighed as he replied, "Actually, we have to for three reasons. One: I already called him last night and told him the half-truth, saying that I need help in shopping for girls clothing. Two: aside from me, Frey's the only one who's gonna believe the crazy fantasy story I'm in to help us, considering he saw those fish pirates, whom you guys told me about that nearly killed him and me. And Three: he's paying for it considering his family works for the Navy, which makes more money in their paychecks than my uncle does at the museum to get expensive new clothing."

Sebastian and Dax looked at each other in defeat at those odds. And Dax smirked in defeat as he shrugged, "So when's he coming over?"

Eric looked at the clock and answered, "Shortly." He then looked at the two critters as he told them, "So when he gets here, don't freak him out. Let me soften the blow first before we hit him with the bizarre reality." And then suddenly, a knocking on the door, causing Eric to rush over to the door in order to get out of the arguing debacle. With all that was happening in his life right from yesterday; Ariel becoming human, losing her voice to some sea witch, an otter guardian telling him that he and Ariel had some destiny that he didn't explain to him yet, and a whinny Jamaican crab babysitter. After all that was going on, Eric really needed a friend to help him with this.

Eric reached for the doorknob, turned it and opened it just to be greeted by his buddy, Frey. Frey was in his usual attire, except this time he was carrying a book bag with a few of his surfing equipment. From the way that Eric was talking about on the phone, about a girl staying over at his place, he figured it was gonna be some fun time at the beach. However, he just smiled as he greeted shi friend, "Hey, Romeo, how's it going?"

Eric nodded as he led his friend inside, "It's doing fine, Frey now that you're here." And then he led his friend into the living room, but not before he remarked, "And don't call me Romeo."

Frey shrugged as he got his backpack off and replied, "Why not? Your mystery girl's living with you in the same house; you've fallen for her…."

Eric turned around as he stated, "I haven't fallen for her, Frey. She's my friend, that's all." In truth, Eric didn't really know what to think. In truth, Ariel was a friend, but over the past six years, all he could do was think about her. And during those six years, he had developed sort of a crush. And that crush was realized when he and Ariel kissed that night. Though even he was happy to see her again, he felt something really odd whenever she was close to him now. He shook it off as he stated, "So anyway, are we all set about going shopping today?"

Frey nodded, "You betcha. All we need now is the fitting subject." He then looked around as he asked, "So, um…where is she?"

Eric shrugged as he answered, "She just woke up, and a few seconds ago she went to the bathroom. So basically, she's in the shower, washing up…", but then he saw Frey's face staring out past Eric; it was sort of a brain-dead stare as Frey's jaw was dropped and he was in a starry state of amazement. Eric raised an eyebrow as he questioned his friend's behavior.

It was then that Frey simply replied as he pointed behind Eric, and answered in a monotone voice, "Not anymore."

Eric raised an eyebrow at that as he turned around, and gasped as he saw Ariel, whit her hair partially dried off and was wearing only a towel wrapped around her body. She had heard the door open and heard Eric and someone talking downstairs. Eager to see who it was, she got out of the shower, grabbed a towel, dried herself off, wrapped it around her, and ran downstairs to see who it was. And much to her surprise it was the blonde haired boy that she had rescued along with Eric.

At this point in time, all the boys could do was staring in utter shock and surprise at this turn of events. Here they were, talking about helping a girl out, without even thinking about having that said girl in their presence. And now, all of a sudden, that very girl was standing right in front of them, wearing nothing but a towel, a necklace, and smiling at them innocently. For Frey this felt like a silent dream come true for him. Eric, on the other hand, slightly blushed at the awkwardness of the scene, and was completely taken by surprise by this.

Regaining his brain and common sense, Eric introduced the two to each other, "Uh, Frey…this is Ariel." And then he pointed to Frey, "And Ariel…this is Frey…Frey Asapin. He's the guy that was with me…when you rescued me the second time." Ariel remembered the unconscious blonde as she smiled and waved at him, completely unaware of the scene she was making.

Sebastian and Dax walked in form the kitchen and saw the two boys standing still and staring forward. The two critters looked at each other in confusion and decided to investigate this. Dax jumped on the chair next to eh boys, carrying with him Sebastian, and asked, "What the heck are you guys lookin' at?" But then he and Sebastian spotted Ariel, in nothing but a towel, and nearly gulped.

Just then, Frey's senses snapped back in, but then he walked near Ariel as he replied, "Charmed, I'm sure…", but was stopped as Eric pulled him back.

Fearing that his pheromone friend's pheromones would get the better of him, he stopped him in time pulling him back, "Down, Frey. She's off limits to you." Eric had to make sure that Ariel was out of sight and clothed up. He walked up to Ariel and held her by her small shoulders as he looked to her and said, "C'mon, Ariel." And then pushed her towards the stairs as he said, "Let me take you to my room. There might be something there you can wear temporary until we can get you something more your size." And with that, they were going up the stairs towards his room.

Frey just stood there, looking at the two, until he finally uttered, "I see why Eric fell for her in the first place."

**Few Minutes Later**

After that little debacle had happened, Eric came back downstairs and seated Frey down for the moment. After they were both comfortable, Eric explained the whole story as best as he could. He told Frey everything that he knew: Ariel being a mermaid, as well as a princess, something about a Sea Witch giving Ariel legs, and trading her voice for them in the process. Frey didn't really believe it for a second. That was until Dax and Sebastian popped up, with Dax surprising him when he talked, with Sebastian following suit to scold the furball. It was when Eric had finally calmed Frey down, that Sebastian had followed with his side of the story: Triton's fury upon Ariel's treasure trove, her sadness leading to go to the Sea Witch, and the whole legs for voice deal. However, Sebastian had, and he couldn't believe he did it, agreed with Dax on keeping the whole 'Kiss of True Love or serve aboard The Dutchman for Eternity' part of the deal. Both Eric and Ariel were already under enough pressure as it was, so they were gonna have to get those two to kiss anyway.

After the explanation, Eric shrugged as he stood up and stated the obviousness, "And the only problem is that I don't know how to help Ariel get her voice back. And on top of that, what am I gonna tell my uncle when he comes back this Saturday and he finds out that I have a mermaid princess living in our guestroom?"

After hearing all this, Frey just smiled at Eric as he finally understood what was going on now. His best friend was falling for the Mermaid living in his home. He voiced it out as he smirked and chuckled at this, "I don't believe it, Eric. You are totally stuck on Ariel, aren't you?"

Caught off guard by that, Eric completely denied that as he stated, "N-No, I'm not! Sheesh, Frey, Ariel's my friend!"

Frey sighed a little, and then smiled as he joked, "Can I have her then?"

After hearing that, Sebastian shouted, "Why you…! Ariel is not commutable property or something you can pass around!" He was about to march straight at Frey, but was being held back by Dax as he continued, "You dink that you can just waltz in 'ere, and 'den…", Sebastian just went on as Dax muffled him, hoping to shut up the noisy crab up for a while.

Dax looked exhausted as he looked to Frey and stated; "Now you see what I'm forced to work with."

Frey nodded as he turned towards Eric and commented, "Man, I feel sorry for you, being the center of this circus." He then leaned back as he said, "Still, all this sounds like something out of a fairytale story, or an anime. You know the one where an ordinary guy finds this mysterious beautiful girl. And that this girl has some amazing back story and power, and the boy helps her out. And along the way, the boy and girl fall in love with each other."

Dax let go of Sebastian and laughed his furry tail off, and fell off the chair and next to Frey. He laughed his sides off silly, until he finally calmed down as he stated, "That sounds like something out of some crazy fan fiction. I mean a fairytale story with modern time twists. Who'd want to read or watch something like that?"

Eric just sighed at this as he sat back down and groaned, "Okay, let's all try to focus on something big right now. What are we gonna do about getting Ariel's voice back?"

The two critters kept quiet about that, not sure on what to do about that. But Frey, being the shiner of hope for others, simply looked to his friend and answered, "Well unless you can grow yourself a tail and fins, and swim out to the Sea Witch, we're up the creek without a paddle. My guess is, we could go see that creepy swamp lady out in the Cove Forest." Eric knew what he was talking about; the strange obeah woman that lived in that old shack near the beach in the forest. No one dared go near her, considering how disturbing she was and that she demanded payment in the strangest of things. But then Frey then advised, "But right now, you can't be keeping up this cloud of dread all over you. My advice for you right now, is to give Ariel the best time on land that she'll ever have."

Eric nodded at that and replied, "Yeah, and I can tell my Uncle about the whole thing, first chance I get."

Dax nodded at this, but then smirked as he saw what was coming down the stairs. He then spoke up, "Make your uncle a second priority, Eric. First priority is that I think it's about high time you get Ariel some female clothing." And just about that time, the boys, and even Sebastian turned to see where Dax was looking at. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs was Ariel as she was smiling now that she was fully dressed. She was currently wearing a pair of Eric's jeans and one of his black shirts. However, the problem was that the jeans and shirt were a little too big for her as she tied the end of the shirt to tighten it up a bit; although it was pretty obvious that she needed some clothing her size.

Eric looked to Frey as the two boys got up, "So…did you bring the card?"

Frey sighed as he said, "For a reminder: I'm only supposed to use it in case of an emergency." But then he pulled something out of his backpack pocket; a golden card as he smirked at both Eric and Ariel, "And you're both lucky that this is an emergency."

**Later On**

As the three teens made their way through the sidewalks and streets, Ariel, now wearing a pair of sandals for shoes, looked around as she saw the wonders of the human world. Humans of all different shapes, sizes, colors, and country all were walking together and commuting to one another like a group of whales or school of fish. Strange metal animals running on four wheel-shaped limbs. She then absent-mindedly walked on to the street, and stood there, with her hand out for a handshake, wanting to greet the metallic creatures.

As Eric and Frey were walking, they heard a honking sound coming from the streets. Eric turned and then nearly went white as a sheet as soon as he saw Ariel out on the street…and in front of a speeding car. He ran over as fast as he could to get to her before she was road kill. The car was just about to hit the naïve Ariel, until Eric pulled her back. Ariel looked at him slightly confused, until he angrily shot to her while holding her by the shoulders as she looked at her eye-to-eye, "What the heck were you thinking, Ariel? Those are cars, not whales; those things'll run you over in a split second if no one's paying attention." Ariel looked at Eric, a little distraught, fearing that Eric might have hated her now. But instead he just sighed as he looked at her again, and said, "Next time I might not be fast enough to save you." A little taken off guard by that, she smiled at Eric, and nodded, stating she would never do something like that to worry him again.

And with that finished and over with, the two rejoined Frey and were on their way to their destination. To what Eric and Frey called, and what Ariel had learned to be the center of all human culture: The Shopping Mall District.

**Swann Shopping District**

Ariel was completely amazed by the size of the area that they were walking in. It was like a huge underwater coral cave, only with no water or even dangerous predators swimming around. And she saw that there were so many rooms that Eric had referred to as stores with a different item or treasure that they gave or sold as they put it. The first place they went to was a strange place called Veronica's Secret, which Ariel had learned that it was a ladies underwear store. Ho9wever, the store clerks shoed the boys out, seeing that they weren't needed in that department, much to Frey's disappointment.

After a while, the trio went back to their original mission after they had gotten the proper undergarments. Then it was on to stop for some stylish, but nothing too fancy, girl clothing at PC Nickel. Frey would, and much to displeasing admittance, coach Ariel in what most teenage human girls wore these days. All Eric had to do was judge for their little 'model'; basically, Eric needed to do was to look and see if each outfit looked good on her.

The boys sat in the waiting area by the changing room of the department store. Eric was stretched out in his chair with his head lolled back staring at the ceiling. "Do girls usually take this long?" He pondered silently, "I didn't realize trying on clothes was such a long nightmare."

Frey sighed in exhaustion from all the coaching, "Ariel wanted to try on any outfit she saw." He groaned a little as he popped his back, "If I had the chance to be reborn as a woman, I'd deny the chance right then and there. I don't think I have the strength for this."

Suddenly, Frey's backpack zipped open, and out popped a very familiar otter. He was heaving and wheezing from all the lack of air that he had from the bag. This caught the boys' attention as he wheezed out, "Oh my Oysters! If a dead fish and a homeless person had a baby, and the baby puked, and a dog ate the puke…", he then pointed to the opening of the book bag that he had pulled himself out of, "…THIS would smell like the rear end of the dog."

Both boys looked in surprise at the little otter, seeing him here. Eric asked out of the blue, "Dax? What are you doing here?"

Dax merely shrugged as he replied, "Hey, wherever you and Ariel go, I go. Kapeesh?" And then he pulled out a half-dead Sebastian, as he grumbled, "Besides, Crabby here wouldn't stop complaining to come along."

Sebastian groaned as he came two, "For all good reasons, furball." He then looked at the two humans as he pointed out, "I came along to ensure none of you defile the princess with your taste in clothing."

Eric sighed as he shot back, "Trust me, after this day, I don't think I ever want to go clothes shopping for a while."

"Still, as boring as waiting is, the view is worth the wait. Eh, Eric?", Frey teased Eric as he nudged him with his elbow, causing the boy to huff at that. Still, he had to admit that Frey was right about that. Ariel had tried many outfits on, and each looked better than the last in his opinion. It was jus then that they heard the curtain pull back and the quartet saw the Princess. The two boys lifted their heads, but Eric immediately bolted upright, as they saw their mermaid princess come out with her newest outfit.

Ariel smiled as she looked at what she was now wearing. she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that went down to her elbows, and had no shoulders, with a black spaghetti strap shirt on top, with a blue skirt that ended at her knees, and a pair of brown casual boot shoes with a buckle strap at the ankle. On her left wrist, she wore her purple upper arm bracelet, but around her neck, she wore her mother's treasured necklace. Ariel twirled around, showing off her outfit, hoping to hear the boys' opinion about the ensemble that she wore.

Luckily, the response she got was Frey giving her a thumbs up, "Oh yeah, that look works for you."

She then turned towards Eric's way, and hoped that he liked it. However, Eric only nodded as he said, "You look wonderful, Ariel."

Ariel blushed at that as she walked down to where the boys were, and the pile of clothing that they would purchase as well as the one she was wearing. Eric took the backpack and walked to the front of the store while Frey went with Ariel went to go and pay for the clothing that she had picked out. Dax looked at Eric's face, which had a daydreaming smile to it as he smirked, "Yeah, definitely worth the wait."

**Later**

The teen trio, and secretly two ocean critters, was heading down an alleyway of stores that were selling anything you'd want. As they were heading to another store, Eric and Frey both took a quick break on a nearby bench considering they were doing all the heavy lifting. They placed the bags beside them; the bags that held Ariel's new clothing.

Ariel didn't stop as she looked around her and saw the wonders that were the human world. She never saw so many things in her life; different objects, foods, and people. She walked down the alley just watching them, but what she didn't realize, was that she was getting a lot of attention. However, she started to notice it as a shop clerk popped up next to her, holding a silverware pot as he smiled, "Would a lady like a pot; no finer pot in brass or silver." Ariel shook her head politely, but then another guy who was selling nuts said, "Sugar Dates, sugar dates and figs? Sugar dates and pistachios?" Ariel shook her head politely, but then as she walked again, a jeweler smirked as he held up a stunning pearl necklace, "Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty young lady." Ariel shook her head, but then was greeted by a startling sight as a dead fish was nearly shoved into her face by a fish monger, "Fresh Fish! We catch'em, you buy'em!"

Ariel hastened her walk as she tried to get away from that spot. It wasn't that she was scared of the dead fish, but it was the smell that gat to her. She stopped as soon she was away from that spot. She looked around and saw that she was near one of the fruit stands. And then she saw a boy, who looked like he was dressed in drag clothing, looking at the apples like he was hungry. Ariel felt sorry for the boy as she walked over to him; the boy noticed her and gave her a pleading look on her face. Ariel smiled as she stood up, and not knowing of what would happen, took one of the apples and gave it to the boy. The boy smiled at this and hugged Ariel for gratitude, and ran off. Ariel smiled at this as she waved the boy goodbye.

"You'd better be able to pay for that, Miss."

Ariel turned around and nearly bumped into a man that had seen the whole thing. He was a fellow in his thirties or forties; this was shown with the wrinkles on his face that gave him a menacing look to him. He had dark brown hair with white streaks on the side, and was dressed in black, with a leather duster jacket and gloves. And he was wearing a strange badge that she had never seen before with three strange symbols on the three sides. Ariel wasn't sure, but this man scared her. and then he grabbed her harshly by the wrists as he spoke in a British accent, "Nobody steals while I'm on watch of Port Royal. Have anything to say in your defense, Miss?"

Ariel didn't know what to say at that point, she just wanted him to let go. She winced as she felt his grip getting tighter, 'Stop it! You're hurting me!' and tried to break free from his grip.

The man pulled her over, causing to hurt worse as he raised an eyebrow and asked unsatisfied, "Playing the silent treatment, are we?" He then reached into his coat with his free hand and then pulled out, much to Ariel's fears, a wicked looking boey knife. He then used the edge of the knife to scratch his semi-stubbled face as he callously explained, "You know, in some countries…the penalty for stealing was that the prosecutor would chop off the hand that the thief used to steal." Ariel went wide eyed with terror as she tried to pull away even more, but to no avail. She looked around for anyone to help her, but she saw that everyone was just too scared of this man, so there wasn't anything anyone could do for her. The man then placed her hand down on the table to use as a chopping block. He then smirked at Ariel's fear as he raised the knife up, "This'll be to remind you…to stay honest!" And brought the knife down….that is until someone caught his wrist.

Eric had made it just in time, along with Frey and the bags. Eric saw what was happening, and had to come up with something to get them out of this. He then took the knife out of the stunned man's hand as he shook the hand, "Thank you so much, Mister Mercer. I'm so glad you found her." He then dropped the knife and looked back to Ariel, who was a little relieved to see Eric. He then walked up to her as he pushed her away, scolding, "We've been looking all over for you." Ariel raised an eyebrow, silently asking, 'What are you doing?' Eric saw the look on her face, and winked, "Just play along."

But before the trio could leave, the man named Mercer, grabbed Eric by the shoulder…tightly. Eric nearly flinched in pain but kept a smile on his face, as in order to hide it. Mercer raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Excuse me, you know this girl?"

Frey popped up as he broke Mercer's grip on Eric, and helped out, "Sadly, yes…she's my cousin." He then whispered to Mercer while making circles around his head, "She's a little crazy." Ariel scoffed at that, but Eric stopped her; saying that this would help her.

Mercer raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Then what about her silent treatment?"

Then Eric stepped up as he explained, "She underwent some surgery with her vocals. She'll be mute for a while until they heal up. the whole ordeal left her a little disoriented."

Mercer sneered at the kids, and then sheeted his knife back in and walked away. But not before he gave them a sharp look, "Just don't let me catch you doing anything else that'll earn you the gallows." And with that, he was gone. The three sighed as Frey led the way to their next destination: Lunch.

**Chef Louise's**

They had stopped at a wonderful restaurant that was close to the ocean. It was a usual kid's and family hangout, considering a few teens were sitting out on the sea balcony tables. While they were walking near it, the boys had explained along the way that the guy that nearly amputated Ariel was named Mercer; he was the appointed Security officer for Port Royal, by Gov. Cutler Beckett. While they were outside, in Frey's backpack, Dax and Sebastian had heard the entire story and Sebastian was fuming, "Da king was right, these humans are nottin' but Barbarians."

Dax shrugged, "No, it's this Beckett guy that sounds like the real barbarian." He then looked offended, "Chopping off people's hands? That's like so five centuries ago." But then, he stopped as he took a sniff at something. He unzipped the bag he was in as he sniffed some more in the air. And then he sniffed one time and his eyes lit up, "I smell CLAMS!" And with that, he jumped out of the bag, and without the three kids noticing, was running behind the restaurant.

Sebastian saw this, and said to himself, "No! No, I'm not going to go after him." He then folded his claws together as he told himself, "If dat fowl-mouthed aquatic feline wants to get himself killed, fine by me!" He then turned away to forget all about him, but something kept tugging at him, urging him to follow. He then sighed in defeat, jumped out of the bag as the teens entered the building, and scuttled after the otter, mumbling, "Dat rat had better appreciate wat I do for him."

He then spotted Dax squeezing through an open crack of a window. He saw a couple of vines going up towards the window, and started to climb as he grumbled, "Why do I do all these annoying things? First I was babysitter for da headstrong teenager, and now I need to play keeper for an otter who claims he's a guardian sent by the Sea Goddess…", he grunted as he pulled himself up on the window sill, "…who disappeared for over 8000 years ago." He sighed as he got through the window, as he mumbled, "I should have stayed home. Dodging that hairy shark on legs seemed better than dis."

He then screamed as he fell down on a table; he rubbed his aching shellback as he spotted the annoyance. Dax was near a bowl full of fresh clams, scarfing down as much as he wanted. Sebastian shook his head as he scuttled over and scolded, "Well, I'm glad that you've stuffed yourself so silly…"

Dax recognized that voice and spat out a few clam meat chunks as he scampered over to Sebastian. Dax looked worried as he asked, "Sebastian! What are you..?"

Sebastian saw some steam coming form behind Dax and asked, "hat's going on? Wat are you hiding from me?"

Dax looked worried as he stated, "N-Nothing….", he then waved at Sebastian, "Just do yourself a favor. Don't look behind me!"

Sebastian shoved Dax away as he asked, "Why?" But then his red face turned paled as his eyes went wide, and he went slack-jawed. What he realized was that they were in the kitchen. There were fish bodies shopped up on the table, cephalopods being boiled. But then Sebastian paled at something even worse; on a table, place neatly on a plate was a couple of dead crabs stuffed with lettuce and bread. After seeing all that, Sebastian paled and fainted flat on his back.

Dax shook his head as he ate one more clam, and shrugged, "Told you not to look."

**Inside the Restaurant**

As soon as the teens entered, they found a seat next to the window, that showed the sea. They all sat down as they conversed on what they were gonna do tomorrow in a pleasant manner. They sat the bags down and Ariel sat down next to the window, but pulled Eric with her to sit next to her, while Frey sat down and watched the two lovebirds together. Then they were about to order something to eat; Frey stated he was gonna have a burger and fries, but Eric decided on a chicken salad. Ariel looked at the menu, and just pointed to what Eric had ordered.

That is until a very familiar voice came up from behind them, "Well, look who it is, guys? Thatch and Pheromone Loser." Eric and Frey sighed in exhaustion as they turned around only to be greeted by none other than Seifer, Krad and Foo. Seifer was dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt with purplish brown pants with combat boots and a white duster with not sleeves, and finally a black snow cap on his head. His buddy Krad was dressed in a red Chicago Bulls Jersey, with black sweat pants with red stripes going down the sides, and blue wristbands, and red and black sneakers. The quiet one Foo was dressed in a blue sleeveless blouse, with khaki shorts and crocodile shoes, and still looking as dead-panned as ever.

Seifer looked among the group, and noticed the redhead as he raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Who's the babe?"

Eric looked over to Ariel, and back to Seifer as he quickly, and without thinking, answered, "This is Ariel; she's my girlfriend."

Frey nearly face-vaulted over, while Seifer and his buddies looked in complete shock by this, including the dead-pan Foo from hearing what Eric had just said to them. For as long as the three had known of Eric Thatch, he had never dated or gone out with any girl ever. They all went to him, telling him that they wanted to be his girlfriend, but he all shot them down. And then suddenly, out of the blue, he comes in and says he has a girlfriend; a girl that no one has ever seen before.

Seifer regained his mind as he asked, "Oh really?"

Regretting his decision but sticking to it, Eric nodded, "Yes, she is. So what's it to you, Seifer?"

The two boys were now in a heated argument, but Ariel just smirked at this. But she slightly blushed as she turned away for a moment. She blushed as she remembered what Eric had said a few seconds ago, 'He called me his girlfriend…' she couldn't stop smiling at that, but then she looked out at the window towards the sea. She couldn't help but feel saddened, even just a little. Somewhere out there, her sisters and friends were probably looking for her; worried sick about where she was. And her father….it was true that he had destroyed her trove, but deep down she knew he only thought he was doing the right thing. She missed them so dearly, but then she turned her attention back to Eric, who was still arguing with Seifer. She smiled, 'I know I miss home…but being near Eric's enough now.'

It was then when she looked at the table, her eyes spotted a very familiar sight. It was a set of a fort, spoon, and knife, but she immediately recognized the fork, or dinglehopper. She grabbed and started to straighten her hair out; she wanted to look her best at this moment. She was using it like a comb or a brush, and straightened her long flowing hair with it, catching attention. She stopped as she saw that Seifer and Eric were looking at her with raised eyebrows. She turned to see Krad, Foo, and even Frey looked at her puzzled. Feeling like the awkward one, Ariel put down the dinglehopper, and just sat there, shying away from them, feeling a little embarrassed.

Eric looked slightly confused for a moment, but then seemed to understand what was going on. He guessed that she must have thought a fork was sort of like a comb in some reason. So he did the only thing he knew would make things better; he took his own fork and combed a little off the top for a moment. Ariel turned to see Eric, and saw that he was combing his hair a little with the dinglehopper, and smiled at this. She knew now that wasn't what the dinglehopper was used for, seeing all the awkward stares, but knew he did it to help her out, 'Thank you, Eric.'

Seifer grabbed Eric's hand that held the fork, and put it on the table. He then leaned in towards Ariel, who seemed a little nervous around this guy. Seifer then asked the three of them, "Just…where exactly did you say she was from?"

Frey and Eric looked at each other, trying to think of something. But Eric stuttered a little as he answered, "Um, well…she's from a lot farther from the Caribbean than your father sailed from, Seifer."

Seifer looked at Eric with a look saying he didn't believe him, and only said with a half smile, "Try me."

**Back in the Kitchen**

Sebastian was slowly stirring awake; his vision was coming back as he looked upward. It wasn't a sight to see as he saw Dax, waving a clam shell like a fan in order to wake him up. Immediately, Sebastian shot up and snarled at Dax, "Dax! How could you…what are you…why did you go into dis death trap?"

Dax, not liking the snippy tone that Sebastian was giving him, remarked, "You're welcome for waking you up." He then shrugged, "I can't help it; I like clams." He then slouched over as he was doing a Homer Simpson on Sebastian, "Uuuugh! Just thinking about those clams….", he then gargled a little as a small drop of drool ran down the edge of his mouth.

Sebastian was about to pinch the otter's tail, but something caught their attention. They turned around and saw a human, wearing black pants, a white shirt, a chef's hat and apron, humming to himself. He was a portly fellow but surprisingly in good shape, with a clean mustache. He then turned around with a bowl of dead salmon as he then started to sing in a French accent,

_Nouvelle cuisine, Les Champs-Elysées_

_Maurice Chevalier_

He then walked over to the table and placed the bowl down with a small chuckle. Sebastian and Dax both hid together and watched whatever the man was doing. The man took a knife and sharpened it for a second, then placed one salmon down gently, as he continued,

_Le poissons, Le poissons_

_How I love les poissons,_ And then chopped the fish in little pieces and did grotesque things to it and the other fishes, much to Sebastian and Dax's horror, _Love to chop and to serve little fish._

_First I cut out their heads,_

_And I pull out their bones,_

_Ah, mais oui ca c'est toujours delish,_ Sebastian was on the verge of throwing up on Dax, but the otter glared at him as he whispered, "Hold it in. Don't…even think about it!"

_Le poissons, Le poissons_

_HE HE HE, HO HO HO!_

_With the cleaver I hack them in two,_ the two critters made a run for it, with Dax in the lead and Sebastian right behind him. However, before Sebastian could catch up to him, a fish head landed right in front of him, causing him to nearly faint, but hid near the spices as the insanely happy chef continued, by pulling out fish guts and frying them for a platter,

_I pull out what's inside, and I serve it up fried,_

_Cause I love little fishes, don't you?_

Sebastian groaned as he tried to find a way out of there. He saw Dax hiding behind one of the tables, signaling him to hurry before he was discovered. He saw his window of opportunity as he saw a piece of lettuce, and ran over it and hid underneath it like a blanket. And slowly and undetected, Sebastian made his way across the chopping table, as the chef sang while doing his work, causing Sebastian to cringe in fear with every step,

_Here's something for tempting the palate,_

_Prepared in the classic technique,_

_First you pound the fish with the mallet,_

_Then you slash through the skin, give the belly a slice,_

_Then you rub the salt in, cause that makes it taste nice…_

The Chef then looked around for another lettuce ingredient, and spotted another one nearby. He reached up and took it, spotting a frightened Sebastian with his head tucked in his shell. The chef looked in surprise as he picked Sebastian up, "Zut alors! I have missed one." Sebastian cringed in his shell, and Dax looked in worry, as the chef began preparations to make another Stuffed Crab, singing to each step as he did it in order, much to Sebastian's fear and terror through every step,

_Sacrebleu! What is this?_

_How on Earth could I miss such a sweet, little succulent crab?_

_Quel dommage! What a loss, here we go in the sauce,_

_Now some flour, I think just a dab,_

_Now I stuff you with bread, it don't hurt, cause you're dead,_

_And you're certainly lucky you are, _

_Cause it's gonna be hot, in my big silver pot, _and then he threw Sebastian towards a huge pot, boiling with scorching hot water.

_Tootle-oo, mon poisson, aur revoir._

Sebastian went wide eyed with terror as he fell straight towards the pot. He closed his eyes tightly as he screamed in his head, 'Barreling Barracuda! This is it! I'm about to perform that big symphony in the ocean in the sky!' And then, at the last second, he was caught by Dax, nearly the edge of the water. Sebastian opened his eyes and saw the otter had rescued him, whispering, "Oh, thank you, man." However, the only thing Dax was doing was grinding his teeth…seeing that he was standing on the burner, and shouted in pain as he and Sebastian crashed on the ground.

However, this little rescue didn't go unnoticed as the chef turned around, hearing a crying whelp. Dax groaned as he picked up Sebastian, and was about to leave the room, until something grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. Dax then paled as he came face-to-face with the chef, who raised an eyebrow to the otter and asked, "What is this?" Dax innocently smiled as he lifted Sebastian to the chef's face…and Sebastian pinched on the chef's nose hard. The chef cried out in pain as he threw Dax and Sebastian back at the stove.

The chef ran after the two, reaching to them ready to finish what he had started. Dax and Sebastian dodged separately at the last second, causing the chef to touch the burning burner. The chef cried out in pain, clutching his slightly burned hand. Dax grabbed one of the pots on the ground, and slammed it hard on the chef's foot, causing him to bounce up and down in pain. The chef growled at the otter as he grabbed a handful of cutting knives, and Dax took off to under one of the tables as the knives missed him when they were thrown at him.

The chef bent down as he tried to grab Dax, but Sebastian was on top of the table, and pushed on the chef's head, a bowl of sauce. The chef growled at this, and grabbed a cleaver; with one powerful strike, he sliced the table in half, and smirked at the two defeated creatures. However, they were long gone as he saw the two making their way towards the door. However, they were forced to retreat near a shelf full of china and dished, as a cleaver, which was thrown at them, blocked their pathway. The two hid, and saw the chef running at them with a mallet and knife in either hand, and pounced right at them, shouting, "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

At the tables, everyone heard a huge crashing sound and more so as they heard it coming from the kitchen. The waitress, Carlotta, looked to the customers with a little worry as she nervously smiled, "I'd better go see what Louis's up to.", and with that, she took off to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a complete mess; a war zone with everything nearly messed up, save for the orders. Louis the chef, was still fuming as he searched for his opponents, the otter and crab. His shoes were gone, his shirt was slightly torn, and his chef's hat was missing as his hair was messed up, and the tip of his mustache's left side was lit like a candle. He fumed as he looked under a table and then shouted, "Come out, you little pipsqueaks, and FIGHT LIKE MEN!"

"Louis!"

Louis stopped his pursuit as he turned towards the sound of his boss, Carlotta. She had come in only to find the kitchen in shambles as she looked to the source of it; her chef, Louis. She scolded him, "What are you doing?"

Louis stammered a bit as he tried to explain, "Well, I was just, uh…", he then sighed in defeat as he nervously smiled and put out his burning mustache, "I'm sorry, Madame." Carlotta shook her head as she took two trays and walked back to the tables with the dishes in tow.

Meanwhile back at the teen's table, after Seifer had left, Frey and the two were in a sort of conversation. Frey then pointed out, "You know, Eric. I think our princess here might enjoy a little tour of Port Royal's historical spots." He then winked at Eric, "Starting with the beach, and a little surf and turf."

Eric and Ariel were sort of having a silent conversation, but then Eric turned his attention towards Frey. He raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Huh? I'm sorry, Frey. What was that?"

Frey sighed in annoyance as Carlotta came in with eth treys and sat them down on the table. Then as soon as she went to the back to scold Louis, Frey silently scolded Eric as he yelled quietly, "Look! You two can't spend all your time, cooped up in the house. You and Ariel need to get out." He then pointed out, "Do something; live a little. Go surfing with her; teach her how to swim like a human, go sunbathing. Anything; pick a beach activity."

Eric raised his hands in defense to calm his friend down as he stated, "Easy, take a chill pill, Frey. The beach doesn't sound like a bad idea. I mean, if Ariel's interested." He then turned towards Ariel as he asked, "Well, what to ya say, Ariel? You wanna head down to Port Royal Cove for a little beach fun?" Ariel was a little surprised by that, but smiled as she nodded yes to that.

Frey smirked as he replied, "Great, now let's eat. I'm starving.", and then he lift the lids off the trays. But no one ate, as they looked in surprise to what they saw. Dax was lying on his stomach, with an apple in his mouth, with Sebastian, covering his sides with lettuce. The teens looked to each other for an answer to this puzzling sight, and Frey questioned, "What the heck are you guys doing?"

Dax spat out the apple as he explained, "Well, let's just say it's a long, ugly, and humiliating story.", he then pointed to Sebastian as he quirked, "Particularly humiliating for the crab."

**Thatch Household**

**Night**

Eric was dressed in his pajamas as he walked up the stairway, followed by Dax who had explained the whole ordeal. Eric had to laugh at that little scourge that he and Sebastian had with the chef. He wished he could have seen it with his own eyes and laugh out loud at the whole thing. However, Sebastian had been fuming like crazy, stating it was the most humiliating moment of his life.

They had reached the second floor and were about to walk towards his room, when Eric bumped into Ariel once more. Ariel was dressed in the same oversized pink sweatshirt that she wore to bed last night, but this time she was using a towel to dry off her long red hair. Eric was just staring at Ariel once more as she finished drying her hair. Her hair was a little damp and it just seemed really weird that he was staring at her as she was drying it. He thought as he looked at her, 'Wow! I never noticed it before, but she's really gorgeous with her hair wet.' He shook that thought aside as he needed to tell Ariel something. He had to clear this up as he said, "Um, Ariel…about in the restaurant…when I told Seifer you were my girlfriend." He then nervously scratched the back of his head as he asked, "You knew that I just said that to get him off your case, right?"

Ariel was a little surprised to hear that, knowing that Eric didn't really mean what he said. She sighed a little, feeling a little disappointment, but then looked at Eric with a half smile. She knew what he meant, 'I know, Eric. You were just caught up in the moment.' And with that, she walked over and hugged him, surprising him in the process. She blushed slightly as she rested her chin on his shoulder as she thought, 'But when you said I was your girlfriend…I couldn't have been happier to be with you.'

After an awkward moment with the hug, Ariel pulled away, and warmingly smiled at Eric as she retreated to her room and closed the door. Eric just stood there, blushing a little at that scene, but then turned back towards a smirking Dax, and asked him, "Okay…what just happened there?"

Dax shook his head as he stated, "Eric…you've got a lot to learn about how that girl feels about you."

**Ariel's Room**

Inside her room, Ariel walked over to her bed as she looked at the bags with her new clothing in them. They were heading for the beach tomorrow so she had picked out a bathing suit for herself as well as a wet suit for later on. The last thing that she wanted to do with Eric tomorrow was learn how to surf. It seemed like so much fun and she wanted more than ever to surf with Eric. But enough was enough for the day so she walked over to the guest dresser and picked up a brush and brushed her hair as she walked over to the bed.

Sebastian was still fuming about what happened at the restaurant. He stood near the desk lamp next to Ariel's bed as he fumed, "This had got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." Ariel couldn't help but smile at Sebastian as she patted him lightly on the head. Sebastian turned towards her as he scolded, "I hope that you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady." Ariel then sat on her bed, and felt the softness of the mattress. She still couldn't get over at how soft this bed was. She had nothing like this at Atlantica except for a huge sea sponge. She immediately lay down on it and pulled the blankets over her and started to fall asleep.

Sebastian was still planning on an idea on how to get Eric to kiss Ariel. The clock was ticking, and now Ariel had only four days left. Sebastian was not about to let Ariel's fate be one aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. So he planned out loud, "Now we just gotta make a plan to get that dense boy to kiss you tomorrow. You've only got four days left now, Ariel." He then formulated a scheme as he said it, "Tomorrow, when you both go to da beach, you've got to dress and look your best." He then flashed his eye lashes as he stated, "You gotta bat your eyes…", and then he puckered up his lips, "You gotta puck up your lips, like dis." But then he saw Ariel fast asleep, and couldn't help but smile at this. He jumped up and switched the light off, and crawled onto Ariel's pillow.

He walked up to her and stroked a little hair out of her face, as he smirked, "You are hopeless, child. You know dat?" He then curled up on the pillow and followed suit with Ariel, falling asleep as he yawned out, "Completely hopeless."

**Atlantica**

**Sea** **Palace**

All was quiet and dark as night fell upon the city of Atlantica, but not for all as Triton looked out his throne window. It had been nearly two days since Ariel had not returned home, and he had himself to blame. He had let his anger get the better of him and now his daughter had run away because of it. He then saw that one of his scouts, a Mer-Orca, swim up to him, and Triton asked, "Was there any sign of them in the Artic Region?"

The Mer-Orca shook his head as he replied, "No, King Triton. Our scouts searched our borders, but turned up to nothing. Every fish, Merperson, Mer-Orca, Mer-Mantas, and even a few of the Mer-Eels have searched all the seven seas. But it's the same everywhere; we found no trace of your daughter, Ariel. Or Sebastian for that matter."

King Triton sighed in depression at this, but then ordered, "Well, have them keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no on in this kingdom sleep until my youngest daughter and Sebastian are safe at home."

The Mer-Orca bowed, "Yes, sire.", and with that, he swam away to carry out the order.

King Triton swam up to his throne, and buried his face in his hand as he seeped into depression. He muttered to himself, "Oh, what have I done. I'm sorry, Ariel….I'm so sorry….", and continued to fall into depression, all through the night, silently praying for his daughter and his friend to come home safely;.

**Next Chapter: Surf's Up; Kiss The Girl**


	10. Kiss the Girl

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 9: Surf's Up; Kiss the Girl**

**Day 3**

**Thatch Household**

Eric was sleeping soundly, stirring in his bed as he didn't want to get up this day. He needed the extra sleep for now as yesterday was a little taxing on him. So last night, he had turned off his alarm clock, and was resting peacefully without the annoying radio going off. However, a different alarm clock was about to go off, as the door opened slightly, and a small brown blur ran across the floor. It was none other than the little otter, Dax, as he had woken up early, to start the day off for the kids.

He jumped up on the bed and crawled over to Eric's sleeping form as he stopped at Eric's knees. He stood up and crossed his arms at the human, muttering, "What a lazy fellow." He then scurried over to the boy's radio, and pretended to announce out in a radio talk-show voice, "Hey, good morning, Port Royal. It's now 8:50 AM in the morning at the glorious island community that is Port Royal. It's a clear, bright and sunny day; temperature's a lovely 78 degrees – which is good news for you beach goers – and it looks like it's gonna be a perfect day to may, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in, or simply…KEEP A PROMISE ON GOING TO THE BEACH WITH THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS! Get up, Eric!" He then pulled out a fog horn and blew it at Eric, causing him to jump up from bed, wide awake.

Eric looked around, trying to find where the noise came from, looked to his right. He then scowled as he saw Dax with his uncle's fog horn, and growled, "Dax! I was having a nice dream, you know."

Dax crossed his arms as he stated, "There's no time for nice dreams today." He then pointed to outside as he stated, "Didn't you promise a certain redhead that you and she were gonna go out to the beach?"

Eric thought about it for a second, and then remembered as he nearly shouted, "Oh crud! How could I forget?" He then shot out of bed and got his shirt off, as he ran over to the closet to find a clean wet suit. He rummaged through the closet as he asked, "How long has Ariel been up?"

Dax looked at his left paw as he looked at his nails, examining them as he replied, "she woke up around 8 AM, and got ready a lot faster than you did." And then suddenly, Dax was glomped over by Eric's sleeping pants. Dax frantically got them off as he stammered, and then looked to Eric as he shouted, "Buddy! I don't care if those were washed or not…DON'T BE THROWIN' YOUR SLACKS AT ME LIKE THEY WERE A PILLOW!"

Ariel walked up the stairway to see what was taking so long for Dax to get Eric awake. She was wearing a pink short sleeved coat with a hood on it, and what appeared to be a green silk mini-skirt underneath. She had packed a change of fresh clothing and had left it downstairs with Sebastian who was waiting for them downstairs. She was a little worried, if Eric was sick or something from yesterday. But then she heard arguing from Dax in Eric's room, and saw the door opened as she walked and peeked in.

However, she blushed immensely at what she just saw at this moment. Eric was only half-way in getting his wet suit on; his suit was only covering the lower half of his body, while his chest remained exposed. She didn't notice it because of the shirt, but his build was slim, but muscular, but not too much. It was true she had seen some mermen with that exact build, but with Eric…she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, and that her heart seemed to skip a beat. Eric started to turn towards Dax as he shot back, "Well, if you didn't wake me up like that, I wouldn't have to throw them at you like that.", and then turned around, only to see Ariel staring at him, with her face all red.

The two turned away quickly as Eric finished getting his wet suit up. He then stammered, "Um, I'll be done soon, Ariel. I just gotta get my spare clothing all ready." Ariel nodded at that and walked back downstairs, followed with a smirking Dax close behind. The little otter looked to Ariel as he asked, "So…did it help?"

Ariel looked at him confusedly as she raised an eyebrow and asked, 'Did what help with what?'

Dax shrugged, "Did looking at him half-naked fall in love all over again." After hearing that, Ariel just lowered her head in hopelessness, until she finally just sighted in defeat.

**Port Royal Cove**

The two teens were walking down the sandy beach, both fully dressed for it as they reached the cove. Eric and Ariel walked over on the warm sand, while Dax and Sebastian kept out of range near the water. The duo were gonna meet up with Flounder, and nauseatingly Scuttle, and come up with a scheme to get those two together no matter what. Meanwhile, Ariel was just smiling at this whole thing as she ran ahead of Eric, and crashed on the sandy ground. She just lay there on her back, feeling the warm sand on her body. This was one of the things on the surface she dreamt of doing; just spending a day on the beach, feeling the warm rays of the sun as well as the sand she lie on.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over her as she opened her eyes. She saw Eric, planting his board next to him, and he looked down at her with a smile. Ariel blushed a little, feeling a little embarrassed, as she sat up and smiled at Eric. Eric just smiled back as he asked, "Having a fun time?" Ariel just nodded as she looked out at the beach. There were so many teens, dressed for swimming and sun-bathing, that she couldn't believe it. But she took notice of the girls, dressed in skimpy and somewhat revealing bikinis.

Ariel tugged on her jacket a little nervous; not really sure if she wanted to show off her bikini bathing suit. She turned to see where Eric was and saw that he was walking over to what appeared to be a board shop. He was currently talking to the store owner, who looked like a fit Hawaiian in his mid forties. Ariel sighed a little, and stood up from the sand. She unzipped her jacket, and then let it fall off her shoulders, revealing her bathing suit underneath. It was an attractive purple bikini; not skimpy and not too revealing, and with it, she had on a green silk wrap mini skirt.

Boys around stopped and just looked right at her, blushing or running into something. Even the girls looked at her with much envy, but some blushed at her with much admiration, silently wishing they could be just like her. She was possibly the cutest, or the most beautiful girl out on the beach. Ariel couldn't help but blush at all the attention she was getting. But then she regretted it as a surfer nearby walked up to her along with his buddies, smiling, "Hey, baby. You're pretty cute. Come hang with us." Unable to speak, she wasn't able to say no.

But then someone shouted, "hey, Ariel!", Eric ran up to her, casing the other surfers to back off, "I got you a board." Ariel looked at the board that Eric had gotten her; it was a traditional board, and painted aqua green with stripes of purple on it. Ariel couldn't help but smile at this as she took the board and ran straight for the water. But before she reached it, she was stopped by Eric; a little surprised by this, she stopped and silently asked Eric why she was stopped. Eric replied, "First, before you surf, we train."

Ariel nodded as she ran for the water, but was stopped by Eric as he pulled the board from her. Ariel raised a slightly confused eyebrow at this as Eric explained, "Not in the water. Follow me." And Ariel did as he asked to as they sat back down to where their spot was. Out of his bag, Eric pulled out a kiwi, and started to slice up some bits. He then looked to Ariel, who was kneeling right beside him, and asked, "Okay, you wanna surf like I do, right?" Ariel nodded, as she let him continue, "Okay, I've got some tests here to figure out your potential.", he then handed her two kiwi slices after he told her.

Ariel looked at the slices, and thought that she was supposed to eat them. But Eric stopped her as he stated, "No, put them on your eyes. Like this." And he showed her as he put two slices over his eyes and sat down while he looked upward. Ariel raised an eyebrow at this, and shrugged as she did the same as he did, 'Okay, on my eyes…like this.' She leaned back a little, but unknown to her, Eric took his off as he looked at Ariel, and just snickered a little. He had tricked her into doing this, to see if she would fall for it, and for how long. He started to eat his slices as he asked her, "Having fun yet?"

Ariel ignored him to stay focused on the test, but wondered, 'What does this have to do with surfing? I thought it was a way for humans to try and become Merpeople.' She then started to see something as she guessed what this might have been, 'Oh, I get it. It must be a spiritual part of the training. I see where he was going with this.' But then she heard snickering coming from next to her, and then she took off her kiwi slices as she looked at Eric, who was snickering, but now he was laughing. She huffed at that as she half-smiled at him, 'That's great. As long as we're having fun, right?', and then playfully pushed him. After he was done laughing, Eric got back up as he responded, "Okay, okay. Let's go to the next exercise."

The next exercise seemed a little stranger than the last one. Eric and Ariel were hanging by a bent Hawaiian tree upside down by their legs, and just gently swinging. But as they were swinging, they were passing to each other a coconut. Ariel didn't understand this one at all, and gave Eric a look saying, 'Can we do some real training, seriously?' Almost as if he could read her, Eric simply replied, "This is training, Ariel. What do you think the kiwi slices were all about?" Ariel just huffed as she mumbled in her head, 'I thought it was some stupid joke you played on me. That or we were acting like nutjobs.' And again, understanding Ariel, Eric nodded as he got off and landed on the ground, "Yeah, good. If you think we're acting like a couple of nutjobs, then you're learning." Ariel got off along with him and looked at him slightly confused by his choice of words.

The third exercise was even stranger than the last two. Ariel was doing her best on it, but it was proving difficult. She was standing on a board that was on top of a rock, and tried to balance it out. But it was a little hard, considering she also had to hold two rocks in each hand. Eric claimed that this exercise would teach her balance and control. He then walked up to her with a bucket of water as he cried out, "And a big set comes in." And then he splashed her with the water, causing her to fall oof the board. He then pointed to her as he chuckled, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WIPE OUT!" She then shot up and growled at him, 'That's it!', and started to chase after him as he was still smiling.

The final test seemed pretty childish and weird as Ariel looked at Eric like he lost his mind. He had made a wave out of sand, and using a surfing figurine, was playing on it. But he gave full description on every move and showed them to her, "Okay. Big, you know, slow: he does this flip in the air over the top." And after he was done, he gave the figurine to Ariel, "Now you give it a try." Ariel was a little uncertain about this, so she did it anyway. But unlike Eric, who did it with joy, she did it plain like she was planning it out. Eric shook his head as he explained, "No, no. You've got to do it with joy; with fun. That's how it is in surfing; see everyone thinks that surfing's a competitive sport." But then he sat down relaxing as he looked to Ariel, who relaxed a little, "But what surfing really is, to me, Frey, and others…surfing is like freedom and fun on the water."

Ariel looked at Eric for a moment, and then smiled as she forgot about all the goofy things he had her do. He was just playing; having fun like he did with surfing. And she should have done the same, instead of just being serious about it. But then she noticed Eric staring back at the sea, and turned to see where he was looking at. A wave was coming in, and a surfer was surfing into it; the surfer went into the Tube, and back out the other end before it collapsed.

Eric sighed with much enthusiasm and envy as he sighed, "Mmmhmm. That's the best place in the world of surfing to be, in the tube." Ariel raised a confused eyebrow, asking Eric to explain, and he did. He told her that in a surfing contest, the Tube was better than winning a trophy. Tube riding was the ultimate thing in surfing; to ride inside the wave and make it out of it. It was all a surfer would want to do any and every day. The feeling that you got from it was not too many people could experience, it was so special in that sense. Eric sighed, "Once you get inside you never want to get out."

Ariel looked at Eric with much wonder now. This was a whole new side of him that she got to know. This easy going, yet love for the ocean that most never seem to have. She sighed, feeling even more in love with him now more than ever.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Dax were looking at the two lovebirds as they were sitting next to each other. They had at least expected a kiss from the two, but all they saw was staring out in the sea and horseplay a few minutes ago. At this rate, it would be far too late for those two to kiss. And it only made matters even worse now that there was only three more days left. Flounder had popped up behind the two, with Scuttle flying in for a landing. Flounder asked excitedly, "Have they kissed yet?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No, not yet."

Scuttle frowned at this as he put his hands to his hips, "Well, they better get crackin'."

Dax sighed, "I tell ya, guys. This stinks."

Sebastian nodded, "For once, I agree with you, man. Dose two have been together for at least three days, and they've only got three days left."

Dax sighed as he crossed his arms, and decided, "Okay, fellahs! We've got to get those two to kiss…by any means necessary."

The two teens had been playing at the beach for a while now. It was starting to turn to the evening afternoon, when the sky was peach orange and red as the sun was slowly beginning its setting. Ariel saw this, and decided to try something out that she couldn't do alone. She ran back to their spot, much to Eric's surprise, and brought back with her the surfboard that he had given her. She held it up, and looked to Eric with a pleading smile, hoping he would say yes to what she wanted. Eric looked at her, and looked at the board, and then finally got it as he smiled, "Alright, one wave ride comin' right up."

**Near the Forest**

Near the edge of the Cove River forest, another pair of eyes was keeping an eye on the teens, and kept themselves well-hidden. It was none other than Maccus and Koleniko as they spied upon Ariel and Eric. They had been ordered by Jones, who was ordered by Ursula to keep an eye on Ariel to prevent her from kissing the boy. So far the past two days were nothing short but zip on the Kiss-O-Meter. Koleniko was giving the report on a small clam shell that opened up and revealed a holo-image of Ursula as he made the report, "So far the boy hasn't made a move thus far. He just keeps getting hugged by the princess."

Ursula snickered, "Excellent. This won't be going anywhere soon. Soon that little mermaid will be mine and…"

"Wait.", Maccus replied as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "The Princess is going into open water with the boy."

Ursula's eye twitched as she shouted, "What?" Koleniko scooted over to show Ursula what the pirates saw. She saw Ariel and Eric, going into the water on a board together as the boy instructed her on how to use a surf board. They stroked, or dug in this lingo, towards open water with the fresh waves still going. Ursula was pulling her hair out as she frantically told herself and the two, "Is she completely stupid like a human? She can't swim in that form. So why is she risking the chance of drowning?" she then looked at the two pirates furiously as she barked, "You'd better make sure that she stays alive until the sun sets on the sixth day, or Jones will be feeding you to the Kraken." And with that, she hung up.

Maccus looked to his crewmate and said, "C'mon, we're going swimming."

**Back with the Teens**

Back with the teens, Ariel was a little nervous about this seeing it was her first time surfing. Eric was nervous too, telling her this was the first time he had ever surfed with a second party on his board. Eric was in the back, steering it, while Ariel was up front watching where they were going. But it was going pretty good as Eric stated while they were on their knees and digging their way to an upcoming wave under them, "Now there's a key rule when surfing: don't fight the wave, you let the wave do the work for you. All you've gotta do is ride it." Ariel nodded at that as she mentally noted that, 'Let the wave do the work. Ride the wave, don't fight it.'

And then a huge wave came under them, pulling them upward. Eric nodded, "Okay, time to mount up." And with that, he and Ariel stood up on the board and went forward. However, Ariel gasped as she and Eric were really high up, and then as they pearled forward, went down the wave like it was a roller coaster ride. Ariel backed up into Eric, who wrapped his left arm around her waist, nearly startling her. Ariel was no longer startled by the wave, but by when Eric wrapped his arm around her. She was blushing madly as she turned and smiled at Eric, who shrugged, "Just hang on, I think we're about to get tubed."

Ariel raised an eyebrow as they surfed the wave together, but then saw that the wave was in fact forming a tube all around them as they rode in and out. As they were in it, Ariel was awestruck by the beauty of this. It was like they were in a hallway made entirely out of water and it wasn't falling on them at all. Eric smiled at Ariel's awe-ness, and took her hand, surprising her a little. And then with his hand in hers, they touched the side of the wave together. Ariel's heart was beating so fast at this that she couldn't seem to stand it anymore. She looked over to Eric, who looked at her, and then, without either of them knowing it, they were leaning in towards one another….their lips on the verge of touching.

Then suddenly, the board that they were on began to pearl. And then they capsized into the water, with the wave crashing on them. The force of the wave shoved them into the river section of the beach, incredibly pushing them in further to the lake. Ariel tried to swim up to the surface, but then remembered the first time she was human…she didn't learn how to swim like this.

Eric saw that Ariel was having trouble swimming, so he swam over to her and helped her back to the surface. As soon as they broke it, they both took a deep breath as they swam over to the board. They both got on and sat on it as Eric gasped, "Well…I'd say the first surfing lesson was off to a good start." Ariel nodded as she looked towards Eric, as he stated, "Now we just need to work on your swimming." Ariel chuckled at that as Eric looked around their area. They had been pushed into the swampy river that fed into the ocean. He sighed as he saw they were being pulled in further, "Well I guess we're gonna have to wait it out until we reach shore."

And so they did, as they calmly sat on the board and drifted in the lake. However, they weren't alone, as Sebastian and the group had caught up to them and were keeping an eye on them now. For a moment back there, when they watched at the wave, they were almost sure that the two would kiss, but then something happened that interrupted them. Now they saw the teens moving into the river. Flounder tried to see what was going on, but Scuttle was blocking his view as he said, "Move over. Move your big feathers; I can't see a thing."

Dax just sighed as he looked to Flounder and said, "There's not much to look at right now. Because nothing's happening."

Scuttle's shoulders slumped as he whined out, "She's only got three days left now. And lover boy there hasn't even puckered up once." But then Scuttle had gotten a big idea as he shot up into the air and looked down at the land critters, "Okay, fellas. This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." And then flew over a branch that was over Ariel and Eric's head as they drifted nearby. He cleared out his throat and then began to sing; except it wasn't singing, it was the sound a man would make when he was gargling and scratching nine inch steel tiger claws on a chalkboard.

Eric winced from the sound, as did Ariel as they looked over to what was making that racket. Eric looked to Ariel as he shot out, "Oi. Somebody ought to find whatever's making that sound and put it out of his misery." Ariel nodded in agreement to that. But when she looked up, she saw it was Scuttle, as he winked at her, telling her to go for a kiss now. Ariel shook her head as she thought, 'Scuttle….'

Flounder dunked into the water, while Dax and Sebastian were holding their ears from this. Sebastian whined, "Geez, man. I'm surrounded by amateurs."

Dax looked to the crab and shot out, "Okay, well you do something, Mister Smarty-Crab."

Sebastian scolded at Dax as he shot out, "Fine, I will." And then jumped into the water to grab one of the reef sticks. He then swam back up as he told himself, "You want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself." As soon as he was back on the surface with a confused Dax, a couple of ducks with turtles swam by. Sebastian rounded them up as he conducted, "Alright, everyone. First, we've got to create…the mood. Percussion." The ducks nodded as they used the turtles' shells like bongo drums.

Dax raised an eyebrow at this but then got it, "Ah, I see…" he then looked around to see if he could find anything to help. But then he smiled as he spotted a few crickets and grasshoppers nearby as he rounded them up. He then ordered them up as he went along with Sebastian's plan, "Okay, guys. Strings."

Sebastian hopped over to a couple of swamp bamboo sticks, as he orchestrated, "Winds…" he then lightly swam over to Eric and Ariel as he muttered to himself, "And now…Words….", he then began to sing to the two of them, going completely unnoticed,

_There you see her, sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_

Ariel turned to look at Eric for a moment, but then saw Sebastian, much to her surprise. And he was singing out as well.

_And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try and wanna_

_Kiss the girl_

Eric shot his head to look around, hearing that mysterious singing. He looked to Ariel as he asked, "Did you hear that? I thought I heard Sebastian singing." Ariel just shrugged, playing a little gullible at this. Sebastian ducked back into the water, and swam back to Dax, and cued him in. Dax, raising an eyebrow, realized that Sebastian needed his help. He shrugged and jumped in with him as the two now sung together in a duet,

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

Eric looked over to Ariel for a moment; she was slightly fiddling with her hair straightening it out. She then took notice of him looking at her and she just smiled, as did he. Then, they started leaning towards each other, as if the song was placing some sort of spell over the two,

_Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and, kiss the girl_

As they got closer to close in a kiss, the two snapped out of it. And with that, they both looked in different directions, feeling adequately embarrassed. Dax snapped his fingers, realizing that they were close. Sebastian smirked and knew it was gonna take a little more. He dunked underwater as he said, "Sing with us now…", and then, not so far away, a chorus of frogs popped up as they sang in unison,

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__, My, oh, my_

_Look like the boy too shy, he ain't gonna...Kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__, Ain't taht sad?_

_Ain't it a shame? Too bad..._

_He gonna miss the girl…._

As they drifted along the river, Eric felt a little twinge of guilt all of a sudden. He looked at Ariel, who didn't seem to have a care in the world, as if she didn't mind that she had given up her voice. He remembered on how she had become human in that she had to give up her voice. He had also promised that someway he would get it back for her. Ariel looked over to Eric, and saw he was a little quiet all of a sudden. She gently nudged his shoulder, getting his attention, and he looked over to her.

He figured he'd have to say it some time or later. Now looked like any better time as he sighed, "Ariel…I'm sorry…" Ariel raised an eyebrow at that as she silently asked him. He looked over to her and explained, "I promised that I'd help you get your voice back." He then scratched the back of his head as he explained, "But I've been spending all this time just goofing off, when I should have been trying to find a way to help you." He then slouched over as he mumbled, "Some friend I turned out to be, if I couldn't help you out."

Ariel looked at him a little surprised as she thought, 'Is that what's been bothering him?' She had thought something had bothered him for a while and this was it. She smiled at her friend's concern for her, and reached for his free hand. Eric felt his right hand being lightly squeezed as he saw Ariel holding his hand, and then leaned in next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She then sighed a little, hoping this made him feel better, 'No, Eric. You've been a great friend for spending all this time with me.' Almost knowing what she was telling him, Eric rested his head on top of hers as he whispered, "Thanks, Ariel." Now the two didn't realize it, but a few fish were swimming around them, sort of stirring them around, as Sebastian and Dax continued their duet,

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon, not time will be better_

_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until ya…_

…_Kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__, Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared, _

_Go on and…Kiss the girl_

And then much to Ariel and Eric's surprise, a school of fireflies flew in, circling them both. And then suddenly, a couple of fish, accompanied with Flounder, shot up and started spouting water out their mouths, like a water fountain in the river. The strange moment, however, created a romantic setting for the two. At that moment, as they still held each other's hand, they looked at each other in the eyes, allowing this romantic moment to linger on.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__, Dont stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how you wanna.._

…_Kiss the girl_

_Whoa, Whoa!_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__, Float along, _

_And listen to the song, song say..._

…_Kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__, Music play, _

_Do what the music say, you gotta..._

…_Kiss the girl_

just then, without anyone of them noticing it, the two teens were slowly but surely leaning towards one another. They didn't realize it yet, but they were drawing into a kiss. They didn't know if it was the song, or if there was some other force at work, but they didn't fight it; they leaned in closer to one another as their lips nearly reached their destination.

_Kiss the girl..._

_Why don't you…Kiss the girl_

_Go on and…Kiss the girl_

Letting the tension and the rush get to them, Dax and Sebastian grabbed Scuttle by the neck, and started ringing his neck as they silently shouted, "Go on and…."

…_.Kiss the girl_

And that was just what Eric was about to do. The two teenagers were about to kiss one another; their kiss of True Love….until something knocked them off the board and into the water, cooling their heads off. All the sea critters and birds that were singing along disappeared as Dax's jaw dropped to the ground. Scuttle looked completely disappointed, while Sebastian slapped his head with his claw.

Eric helped Ariel back on the board as soon as he could, "You okay?" Ariel coughed up a little water, until she nodded 'Okay' to him. The two sat back, feeling a little awkward at that moment. Had they looked a little farther in the water, they would have seen Maccus and Koleniko high-fiving each other on a job well done.

Dax just spaced out at the two teens, as they resumed on their course to wherever this river was taking them. As soon as they were out of sight, he finally shouted, "THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS!", after finally calming down, Dax paced back and forth as he grumbled to himself, "It was so close…those two tripped the finish line. And why is that? WHY…IS…THAT? I'll tell you why…", he then turned in the direction that the river led out to sea, "BECAUSE THAT FAT CEPHALOPOID OF A SEA WITCH IS CHEATING!"

After hearing that, and recovering his strength, Sebastian turned to the otter as he demanded to know what was going on, "What do you mean, the Sea Witch's cheating?"

Dax gulped at that as he simply played dumb, "Uh, sorry…me do not know…" but then he was grabbed by the throat as Sebastian throttled him.

Sebastian was even more cheesed off as he shouted, "Listen, Otter. I've just about had enough of you keeping secrets. What do you know about all this?"

Before Dax could answer that, he suddenly looked at the river. The direction and the plants seemed very familiar…almost as if he had swam here before. It was then; it hit him as he broke Sebastian's hold on him, "Hey! I know where this river leads to." And after that, he scampered towards where Ariel and Eric were heading.

Sebastian followed behind, along with Scuttle and Flounder following suit, as the crab shouted, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Dax simply replied, "To where the kids are going to. To…HER!"

**Later On**

**Swamp Shack**

It was only a few minutes ago, before Ariel and Eric had that strange almost-kiss moment, that they saw where the river led them to. It looked like an ancient swamp forest; time itself had completely been stopped here as it gave a little eerie feeling to it. Ariel held Eric's shoulder as she scooted up to him to feel safe from this place. It sort of reminded her of Sea Serpent Pass back at home, but something felt strange about it. Like she felt with Eric…she felt…safe here.

But just before they thought it couldn't get any creepier, Dax popped up on the board with Sebastian on head. Their surprise appearance nearly scared the two teens as Dax quirked, "Man, this place just chills ya to the bones." It was then that they rounded the corner, that Dax pointed out, "But that place….well, words fail me." The teens and critters looked and saw a swamp shack house that was round the corner. It was built behind a couple of aging and eerie trees, and carried with it and eerie and rustic feeling to it. Dax sighed as he sat down between Eric and Ariel, "Ah, home sweet home."

After hearing that, the three looked to one another as Eric asked, "That's where you live?"

Dax chuckled, "Hohoho! No, no, no. That's where I was summoned." Ariel raised an eyebrow at that, remembering that he said he was summoned by a sea goddess. Waving it off, Ariel listened as Dax stated, "In that house, lives the craziest, friendliest, and most well informed voodoo priestess, and most knowledgeable in spells ever to stay hidden on the small portion of the world….Tia Dalma." He then pointed to the hut as he explained, "And she's the one who asked Calypso to summon me forth…to aid you guys." He then pointed out, "And…she can explain what destiny I was talkin' about."

The two teens looked uncertain about this, but they both nodded in silent agreement. Eric wanted to do anything to get Ariel's voice back, and Ariel knew that Eric would try this anyway to help her. Either way, the two would help each other by being at each other's side on this. Sebastian on the other hand, shot a look at Dax as he wasn't sure about this, "Are you sure about dis?"

The board stopped at the ladder that led up to the shack, as Dax hopped up on the steps, "Don't worry, Crabby. Tia Dalma's as harmless as a kitten….", but then paled a little, "When you don't get on her bad side…whenever, however, or whoever…that may happen, occur, or is done on."

Eric grabbed the ladder, and climbed up, as Dax jumped on his shoulder, and reassured the otter, "I'll watch your back."

Dax gulped, "It's our fronts I'm more worried about." He then looked to Ariel as he said, "Mind the board."

Ariel huffed at that; not wanting to be left behind, she followed Eric up, with Sebastian following suit. He looked to Scuttle as he commanded, "Mind the board."

Scuttle flew upward, but looked down towards Flounder as he said, "Mind the board."

Flounder looked around, trying to find anyone to say 'Mind the board' but to no avail. He huffed as he said to himself, "Man, I hate being the guppy."

**Inside**

As the teens entered inside, they saw the inside of the shack, and it definitely belonged to a voodoo woman. The place was lit up by several candles, nearly melting halfway. All around the room, bottles hung from the ceiling; within them were frightening and bizarre oddities of any kind. And on shelves and tables placed, strange artifacts of mystical properties were held around as well, along with al living yellow boa constrictor slithering up one of the tree trunk support beams.

But as Dax scurried in, both Ariel and Eric saw that at the back end of the house, was where most of the activity took place. Crab claws and bones lay strewn like fortune-telling runes, as someone read the message that the configuration was in at this moment. Who was reading the crab parts and bones, was a mysterious Jamaican woman of unknown young age. She was slim but slender for someone cooped up in a swamp house, with short-long dreadlock hair, black makeup under her eyes, black lipstick, strange dot tattoos under her eyes as well, and dressed in an old worn out Victorian dress. And had around her neck, a strange heart shaped crab medallion. The woman then looked up at the doorway, and saw a familiar otter on the boy's shoulder. She smiled warmly as she stood up and walked over, "Dax, my little bottomless pit."

"Tia!", Dax shouted as he hopped from Eric's shoulder and into Tia's arms. Ariel and Eric looked to each other and to Sebastian, who was on Ariel's shoulder, to confirm this weird scene.

Tia smiled as she held Dax out, "I was wonderin' when the ocean would bring you back in." But when she saw Eric and Ariel, her smile disappeared as she set Dax down for a moment. She then walked over to the teens as she pointed to them both, and then she proclaimed, "You…." Ariel hid behind Eric, not because she was scared, but that if anything happened, she wanted to be with Eric at all costs. Tia then smiled as she was only ten inches from the two, and said, "You two have a touch of…destiny about you….Eric Thatch and Princess Ariel."

The two teens looked to each other in surprise and confusion, and back to Tia Dalma as Eric asked her, "You know us?"

Dax looked a little freaked out as he whimpered, 'Oh no, not this again.' And then scampered over to them.

Tia looked at Eric quite seductively as she traced her finger on his chin. Ariel went wide eyed with surprise as Tia asked seductively, "You want to know me…" but then was stopped by Dax as he shot up between the two.

He then uttered quickly to Tia, "THERE'LL BE NO KNOWING, TIA! He's only sixteen, for sea urchin's sake" as soon as the two were apart, Dax explained, "They just came for help in a small problem, and we're not leaving until you give them help." Tia then walked back to the table, along with Dax, who muttered, "I thought I knew you."

Tia merely shrugged as she sat down, "Not as well as I'd hoped." She then looked to the teens and signaled them to sit at her table. The teens, a little reluctant, and Eric still being a little freaked out that he was being hit on by the Voodoo woman, sat down at her table. She then smiled to them as she asked, "So…what service may I help you all with?"

But then Sebastian, who had jumped on the table, shot out, "So what's the catch, woman? What payment?"

Tia raised her hands in defense as she replied, "This one's free." And so, Eric and the sea critters, who spoke for Ariel's behalf, had told her the whole ordeal. They made sure to fill in every detail and not leave anything out for the lady to know. Tia sat at her table, and thought about it long and hard. She then looked to Ariel as she stated, "I still don't see why you'd do something as silly as sell your voice to that old hag." She then huffed, "You could have gone to me, and I'd give you the gift being human for free." But all jokes aside, she then summarized it as she asked, "So…all that had happened that I predicted came true?"

Before anyone could say yes, they stopped and looked at her as Sebastian bellowed, "You mean you knew all of dis would happen?"

Tia merely smiled as she replied, "Sort of…but I didn't know you'd come to visit me so soon."

Eric shook his head as he asked Tia Dalma, "Well, seeing as how you know, can you help Ariel get her voice back?"

"No.", Tia replied, but before anyone could leave or shout in frustration, Tia pointed to Eric and answered, "But you can, as you were destined to do so…and more for the three Hearts." Eric and Ariel raised an eyebrow at that as she asked, "You don't even know of the prophecy?" Everyone shook their heads as Dax shrugged, "Very well, allow me to explain. The Dutchman sinking ships, Ariel striking a bargain with the Sea Witch, Dax becoming your guardian….it's all happening because of the two of you."

The two teens looked to each other in confusion about this. But then Sebastian shot out, "Oh, so you're blaming them!"

Dax shook his head as he explained, "No, no, no. Not blaming, thanking." Dax scratched the back of his head as he stated, "Ya see, the Sea Goddess, Calypso, right before she disappeared, proclaimed a prophecy. A prophecy that said that two hearts that came from two different worlds, would become one and help the Three Hearts of the Sea unite against a great evil."

The teens and sea critter looked a little confused by all this as Eric asked, "What?"

Tia sighed as she explained, "It is said that a human and a mermaid, who's hearts are as one, will band together the three powers of the sea against the Sea Witch, and restore the order that Calypso intended for there to be."

Ariel and Eric looked at each other, in slight surprise by all this. They never expected to have this big of an adventure thrown at them, much less have the entire fate of the sea in their hands. Nothing this big had ever been thrown into their laps, as they turned to the Voodoo woman in confusion. And then Eric, who was still very surprised by all this, asked, "And…you think that me and Ariel…are the ones to do this?"

Tia merely shrugged as she stated, "You'd better be…I don't see any others matching your relationship."

Feeling like they were getting nowhere with this, Sebastian shot up, "Alright, Alright. It's clear enough that dis woman doesn't know anything that can help." He then hopped off the table and scurried over to the door, "It's time we were going home."

Eric nodded at that as he and Ariel got up, "He's right, it's way past our curfew, and I just remembered we have this field trip up at Port Royal's fortress." In truth, that was what was going to happen at the school. Eric also promised Ariel that he would take her along with him, despite the fact he hadn't thought of how to sign her into the school without his Uncle Milo's help. He still also didn't know how he would explain that he had a mermaid living in their home to him as well.

Tia saw that the teens were gonna need a little time taking this whole thing in. It wasn't everyday for a teenager that the world's future would rest on their shoulders. But before they left, Tia signaled Eric to stop, "If you would, Mister Thatch, I'd like a word alone wit you for a moment." And then she ventured into the back, looking for something, making a lot of noise in the process. She then muttered to herself as she looked, "Such a long time in such a mess."

Eric stopped for a moment, but Ariel tugged at his sleeve, and giving him a pleading look on not to stay. She urged him not to stay in here with her, thinking she was a little crazy. But Eric reassured her as he said to her with a warm smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Dax is with me." He looked down at the otter who gave them a V sign, and he looked back to Ariel. She sighed, knowing full well that she his smile always did make things better. She nodded, telling him she believed him, and waited outside with Sebastian at the board.

Then Eric spotted Tia coming back from where she was looking. In her arms was a strange sword-sized object wrapped in a white but aged cloth, and held there by a golden bronze bracelet. The bracelet's design was that of Tia's pendant, except it had a twin swirl design on the heart-shaped crab, and the legs looked like the bracelet arms. Tia then walked up to Eric as she replied, "The terms of Ursula's spell is that Ariel can only be human for six days. It can only be permanent if Ariel can love someone, and that person loved her in equal return by having True Love's Kiss…then she can be human, permanently."

She then handed him the clothed object as she continued, "This bracelet has the power to allow one who walks on land to venture into the sea. And it can allow one who lives in the sea to venture on land. I trust you'll know what to do with it, Mister Thatch." She then pointed out, "Also, I have no doubt that Ursula has the Flying Dutchman under her power somehow. However, there is a loop hole for Ariel's protection. Davy Jones cannot make port; cannot set foot on dry land but once every ten years." She then handed Eric the object in the cloth with the bracelet as she finished, "With you, Ariel is safe…and so she must stay by your side."

Eric looked at the objects that Tia Dalma had given him. Even Dax looked confused by this as the two looked at her in puzzlement. Eric then looked at Tia, and then back at the clothed object and bracelet, and then said in a monotone voice, "A sword. this thing in the cloth is a sword."

Tia nodded, "Yes, but it's a sword that you were destined for."

Tia nodded, "Yes."

Eric looked at the clothed sword, and back at Tia Dalma as he questioned her action, "Is the…special sword going to help in any way?"

Tia Dalma gave the boy a crossed look as she shot back, "If you don't want it, give it back."

Dax clutched the objects and stated, "No."

Tia Dalma's smile returned as she answered, "'Den it helps."

Eric smiled at this and headed right for the door, but not before Tia stopped him one last time, "There is one other thing...that you should know."

**Outside**

Ariel was waiting patiently for Eric for whatever Tia Dalma needed to talk to him about. She was slightly worried that he was in some sort of danger. After what nearly had happened between her and Eric, she was kind of jealous and worried that Eric could have been taken advantage of. She shook her head as she shouted to herself in her head, 'No, Ariel! Eric's nothing like that; he would never…', but her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Eric walking out.

The first thing that Eric did, after being told a life-changing piece of information, was receiving a hug from Ariel. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly as Eric was a little surprised by this. She broke the hug and looked at Eric, silently asking if he was alright. He nodded as he replied, "Don't worry, Ariel, I'm alright." Ariel looked at him and asked in silent, 'What'd she say to you, Eric?'

But before Eric said anything else, Sebastian whined, "Can we please get out of here? This place is freaking me out just by staying here."

The two teens smirked at this, forgetting the whole destiny talk from Tia Dalma, as well as the spell lasting for six days. For now, they hopped on the board, and 'dug' their way back the way they came. As they were swimming their way back, with Eric helping Ariel on the swimming part, Tia watched their forms leave her home. She then sighed as she silently prayed for them, "A safe journey…to all of you.", and then walked back into her home.

What no one else realized was that Maccus and Koleniko, who both hid when the kids entered, had heard the whole story. The two looked to each other as Koleniko stated, "We've gotta tell Jones and Ursula this."

**Next Chapter: The Sparrow Flies In; the Last Chance**


	11. Sparrow Flies In pt1

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 10: The Sparrow Flies In; A Last Chance pt.1**

**Six Years Ago**

**Atlantic Ocean**

_A cruise ship was sailing the dark sea that was the Atlantic Ocean. The mighty roar of the ocean could not be heard as a grand cruise vessel going from England to the US was heading its way across the ocean. The ship, the __Sea Queen__; a veritable floating palace which had embarked on its maiden voyage from England was hustling and bustling all over it. but where a strange singing was coming from the back side of the ship…and from a familiar boy. Eric, as a ten year old boy, was by the rail, looking out at the sea as it was lit up by the moonlight. It was then he began to sing a little tune,_

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirate's life for me…_

_We kidnap and ravage, and don't give a hoot..._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho…_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up…_

_But was stopped as someone grabbed him by the shoulder, startling him from his little pirate jingle. Eric turned around and saw who it was; it was one of the UK sailors aboard the cruise ship. He was a man around in his thirties, an Irish brown haircut with muttonchops, and a sharp eye, and dressed in the traditional twentieth century sailor suit with a blue ascot tied around his neck and a 10 gallon hat on his head. He then spoke to the boy with much fear and concern in his life, as he eyed around the sea, and back to the boy, "Quiet, lad. Cursed pirates sail these waters; not to mention these be King Triton's domain."_

_Eric looked to him confused, and asked, "King Triton?"_

_The sailor looked at the boy as if he'd gone daft, "Why he's ruler of the Merpeople. I thought everyone who was on a boat knew about him." The boy looked equally confused as the man explained, "He be the one who governs the oceans; he decides if the waters be calm and tamed, or harsh and untamable." The boy looked a little freaked out by this, but then he seemed to calm a bit as the sailor said, "But he's only like that, if in his daughters anger him in some way." _

"_Mister Gibbs, That will do."_

_The two turned to see who it was that called out the sailor's name. it was a fellow, in his early thirties, dressed in a white Naval officer shirt, wearing navy blue pants with boots to boot, a blue Navy officer jacket with gold trim at the collar, sleeves and buttons as well. He had short brown hair but had a small ponytail in the back. His eyes were brown and showed a strong authority figure to anyone who looked into them. Accompanying him was a young boy around Eric's age, and had short blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt and brown shorts; Seifer at his young age._

_The man in question, was none other than Captain James Norrington, the Naval Captain of the Sea Queen. But Gibbs merely stated as he pointed to the boy, "I'm sorry, sir. But he was singin' about pirates. It's bad luck singin' about pirates with us mired in this unnaturally calm night in waters that have yet to be tamed. Mark my words."_

_Norrington merely shook his at Gibbs' foolishness and just replied with much disinterest, "Consider them marked." He then ordered, "On your way."_

_Gibbs sighed with must distaste of this as he left Eric with much deep thought on what he had told him. He nodded to the captain, "Aye, Captain." But as he past them all, he mumbled under his breath, while taking a quick swig of a secret stash of rum wrapped around his neck, "Though it's bad luck to have children on board, too. Even a curious one."_

_Eric raised an eyebrow as he said, "I don't know, I think it'd be pretty exciting to meet a pirate. Much less a merperson." In truth, he did find it exciting. His grandpa, Thaddeus Thatch, had told him so many stories about the Merworld, and of stories of pirates. _

_Norrington lightly chuckled as he corrected the boy's choice, "Think again, Mister Thatch." He then walked up aside to the boy as he stated, "Pirates are nothing more than vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. And merfolk, if they exist, are nothing more than bloody monsters. I intend that any man, who sails under a pirate flag, wears a pirate flag, or if even a man or woman intends to be anything that is unnatural get what they deserve." He then gave Eric as he answered, "A short drop and a sudden stop."_

_Eric looked a little confused by that, but then looked at Seifer, who imitated being hung. Eric gulped at that, but was saved when his Uncle Milo stepped in, "Um, thanks, Captain. But I'm kind of wondering what effect this would have on my nephew."_

_Reassuring his uncle, Eric stated, "Actually, it's pretty cool."_

_And then Norrington quirked as he walked away with his son, "And that's what worries us all."_

_And just then, as everything settled down, a loud explosion was heard. It caused the ship to shake as they heard another thundering sound, as it came from the sky. Everyone saw, including Gibbs as he muttered, "Mary, Mother of God.", and saw an inhuman storm shake the sky, its loud roar shook the ocean causing it to become choppy with violent waves. Another shot of explosion shook the ship as it started to downpour form the sky. Eric looked around, wondering if Mr. Gibbs was right in bringing bad luck to the ship. It was then that through a flashing lighting bolt, he saw it. __A giant, dark, and menacing sea ship that looked like it had a mouth at its front, and a black flat with a Jolly Rodger; a demonic skull with tentacles on the sides, encircling the skull._

**Day 4**

**Present**

**Thatch Household**

Eric shot up from his bed, nearly covered in sweat from what he had dreamed. Ever since he was rescued by Ariel when they were both ten, on occasion he had the same dream of that memory form long ago. He sat up, rubbing his temple and eyes to wake up as he remembered that dream. He only had the dream occasionally but it had a nasty habit of popping up when he least expected it in his sleep. Eric groaned again as he asked himself, "I had that dream again, but why today?" His thoughts were interrupted by two stirring movements on his bed as he saw where they came from.

Max was sleeping peacefully at his master's feet, lightly snoozing with no worries. Lying next to him, Dax was sleeping on him like a giant fluffy pillow, sprawled over and drooling at the side. Eric smirked at this scene, seeing the two not in a fight; Max trying to chew him up like a chew toy, or Dax running away. He then got up as he made sure not to wake the two up. He walked over to his table and saw the items that the Voodoo woman, Tia Dalma had given him.

The first object was the golden bronze bracelet that Tia had given him. She claimed that the bracelet had the power to give those who venture on land to venture in the sea. It also had the power to give those who lived in the sea to live on land. He didn't seem to understand that much at all; he groaned as he hated riddles that didn't make much sense. But he knew it was important, otherwise Dalma wouldn't have given it to him.

He then looked at the next object over to him, the one wrapped in the cloth. He reached out for it, and unwrapped it, now to find what it was that Tia had given him. It was indeed a sword, but none that his Uncle had ever shown him at the museum, but rather like something out of that game with that keyblade sword. It had a long silver blue blade, with a small sharp tip pointing outward at the base of the blade to where it connected at the handle; this made the appearance that the blade resembled a crab's claw with a tiny thumb claw. The handle was black but was surrounded by a bronze diamond-shaped hand-guard around the handle, but at the bottom end, a small key chain of the same pendant design that Tia Dalma had, was attached to it.

He was a little surprised by this as he didn't expect it to be a real sword. He had just thought it was some kind of artifact that was shaped like a sword, but didn't expect this. Eric wondered as he covered the sword back up, "What does she expect me to do with this?"

It was just then that Eric hid the sword as he heard yawing coming from his bed. He turned around and saw a half-asleep Dax waking up, scratching his head and stomach as he sat up from Max. The little otter looked at a surprised Eric, who was already wide awake, and groaned, "Argh. Mornin', kid. Good to see you're up and about; I was hopin' not to use the fog horn on you again."

Eric smirked as he went over to his closet and rummaged for his clothing for the day, "Yeah, you would like to do that, wouldn't you?" As soon as eh found what he was gonna wear, he stopped for a moment and frowned. What Tia had told him last night, even though he forgot about it to Ariel; he didn't forget about it completely. He then turned towards the still-waking up Dax as he asked him, "Dax?" The little otter popped his back as he stretched a little, but raised an eyebrow, meaning he had given Eric his full attention, "What Tia Dalma told me last night…was it true?"

Dax was still half-tired as he muttered, "Well, yeah. Ariel was only given six days to be a human. And the only way to permanently become human…"

Eric shook his head as he interrupted, "No, not that. I already know that." He looked at the little otter with a serious expression as he asked, "The last thing she told me…was what she told me true?"

It was then that Dax was wide awake as he heard that. He crossed his arms as he simply looked at Eric and answered, "Kid…why do you think Ariel gave up her voice to become human? She wanted to be with you more than ever." He then smiled warmly at Eric, knowing something that Eric didn't get until when they got back home yesterday, "She did it because she loves you, ya big dope." He then smiled as he saw Eric blush from that little truth. But then he looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow as he said, "However…what Tia said to ya last night…you're just gonna have to search your heart to see if she was right or not."

Eric sighed as he went out of his room, "Yeah, I figured that much." He walked down the hallway and made his way towards the bathroom. But when he opened the door to it, he nearly slammed his face into it as he was caught in an awkward moment. Ariel was in the bathroom, having freshly finished her shower, and stepped out. But when Eric had walked in, she was wrapping her towel around her now. Luckily, she had her towel cover her backside, which she was faced when Eric came in, and wrapped it around her securely.

She was surprised by Eric being in here, and a little embarrassed. Eric weakly waved and smiled, "Hey." She embarrassingly waved too as she walked out of the bathroom, silently apologizing for not locking the door. She then scooted out, slightly embarrassed at this scene and closed the door behind her. Eric exhaled deeply, feeling a little tension from that awkward moment, and on the other side, so did Ariel. The two leaned against the door, at the same time, and thought the same thing as well, 'Boy, that was embarrassing…I don't know if I can look at him/her today.'

**Port Royal Waters**

The seas were as calm as always, with nothing new sailing out of them. But there was some slightly something odd as it sailed in. A small dinghy carrying one passenger that leaned in on its crow's nest as the passenger surveyed its targeted destination. He was a physically fit slim fellow around the ages of thirty or forty, his hair was slightly long to shoulder length and tied in dreadlocks; a few were beaded. He had a messy mustache but a braided goatee that ended at two points and a feather in his hair for some odd reason. And his eyes were clear as brown, with odd black rings under them.

He was dressed in a white buccaneer shirt with the collar open to expose a little of his chest, wore a military vest underneath a black leather duster jacket that ended at the back of his knees. Across his chest he wore a belt strap connected to a gun holster belt; with a white raggedly scarf tied on it, and had only one 9-mm Eagle in the holster, but with a sword in the other. He wore black military pants with black combat boots with black buckled boot-straps to them. And on his head, his hair was covered in a red bandana that stretched down his back, and on top of his head was an old fashioned buccaneer hat. Whoever this gent was, he was the epitome of a pirate if anyone saw him.

He looked forward to his destination, with his ringed eyes. He then heard an unfamiliar sound as he looked below, and nearly went bug eyed. He then grabbed one of the mast ropes and got back on the floor of the boat…which was slowly filling up with water. The man grabbed a bucket and furiously started scooping it up and pouring it out of the boat. He then saw that he was getting close to the port, as he saw something that would make anyone chill. Near one of the tall rocks that the ocean beat across, there were three skeletal remains of pirates left hanging, with a sign, saying, PIRATES YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. The stranger took his hat off and gave the deceased fellows a tip to them, and then got back to work on making sure he didn't sink.

Thirty minutes later, at the fishing docks, the occupants were minding their own business and doing their jobs. That is until they saw the strangest thing heading into their porting docks. The same strange clad man, who was now standing on top to the crow's nest, was sailing into port to dock his boat. Unfortunately, the closer he got to it, the boat was sinking into the water. As the boat reached the dock, it was up to the crow's nest with water, but gave the stranger enough time to calmly take one step and on to the dock. He walked down the dock way as he passed the docking director.

The man looked at the man, and back to his sunken ship. He then stopped him by shouting, "Hey, wha…hold up there, you!" The man stopped, sharply turned around and walked towards the man. The gentleman stopped as the docking director stated, "It's thirty dollars to tie your boat at the dock." The two men looked at the sunken vessel, and the directory turned back to the man as he finished, "And I shall need to know your name."

The man raised an eyebrow, and then reached into his pocket, looking for something. He then found what he was looking for and then said in a thick buccaneer accent, "What do ya say to three blood rubies…", and then placed three quarter shaped rubies of the color blood red, in the director's docking book, and then said, "…and we forget the name?"

The director paused for a moment, looking at the rubies, until he finally looked at the man with a happy grin, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." And then walked away, forgetting he ever saw the man. 'Mr. Smith' smirked at that and walked away…while holding the docking director's wallet in his hand, looking for cash.

**Port Royal Fort**

**Afternoon**

The old fort that was first built in by the first settlers of Port Royal, stood tall and firm. Its massive stone walls and mighty cannons stood defiant to the elements. Even though it was a little outdated, the fort was reintegrated into the twentieth century. Now there were steel towers attached to the stone structure that was the fort, and the cannons were modernized as well. Although the fort was still stationed as an actual Navy station, it was also a tourist group, as well as a place for one to take field trips in.

At that moment, Feeney's class was just taking a just so tour at that very moment. And along the students was none other than Eric and Ariel, along with Frey as they walked with their class. Ariel looked over to Eric, in hoping to get him to talk about something, but he was a little quiet this day. He even seemed to try and avoid her as best he could. She silently frowned at this as she asked herself, 'Why is Eric being so quiet all of a sudden?' She then worried to herself as she thought back, 'We had so much fun yesterday, and we didn't have any problems talking to each other.' She then looked at Eric once more, but with a saddened, pleading look on her face to him without him noticing, 'Please…please talk to me, Eric.'

However, something else was going on, as behind the two lovebirds, Frey was watching his two friends. They were both seeing not talking to one another. Of course, one of them was rendered mute, but the two weren't talking at all. However, thanks to a certain crab on Frey's shoulder, Sebastian had explained the whole thing to Frey in a nutshell. Frey then looked to the crab as he stated, "Man, that's a pretty tight pickle she's in. She's gotta be kissed by True Love before the sixth day's sunset."

Sebastian nodded, "I know, and we almost had it yesterday…until things got run amuck." He then sighed in depression and despair, "And now they only have two days left."

Frey looked at this in deep thought and then asked, "Two days?" He then bucked up, "That means there's two days for this to work."

Sebastian thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head as he stated, "The only way for dose two to get together, is if they were in…um…", Sebastian thought out loud, "…Some sort of…social, uh…"

Frey raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You mean, like a date?"

Sebastian pointed out, "Right!"

Frey then shrugged, "But what kind of date? I mean, what kind would get those two to lip lock?"

Sebastian groaned, "Well, you're Eric's friend; you know him a little." He then asked as he looked around for a certain otter that should have been with them. But like always, he sniffed clams and went running for them, but Sebastian asked on, "What's his common interest with Ariel? What does he like to do with her together?"

Frey thought about it as they continued to walk, and then stopped as the rest of the class left him behind. And then Frey shrugged, "Swimming, exploring, surfing…stubborn kids?"

Sebastian slapped his claw on his face, and Frey would have done the same, if not for a small otter popping up. Dax had run around, trying to find Sebastian and the rest, while he was holding a strange parchment in his right pawed hand. Sebastian scolded, "Where were you, furball? Cant you see we're in a crisis here?"

Dax waved it off as he stated, "Not too worry, fellow romanticists…", he then pulled out the flyer as he stated, "…for the high school has opted a dancing ceremony for our romantic needs."

Frey looked at the flyer and it read: PORT ROYAL HIGH'S ENCHANTED SEA DANCE, THUR AT 8 PM. Frey lit up as he remembered that they had that dance on Thursday at the gymnasium at school that day. He chuckled in success, "Of course, the Enchanted Sea Dance! That's at our school this Thursday. Couples usually have a high ranking of kissing at this sort of thing."

Sebastian smirked at this idea; now there was nothing to stop this plan. He then looked to the two as he pointed to Frey, "Alright, 'den! Frey! You are in charge of helping Ariel get a dress for 'dat dance!", Sebastian then turned his attention towards Dax, "Dax! You tell Eric about it, stick to him like glue and get 'em ready for it." He then looked to the two as he stated to them, "And no matter what happens, we've gotta be sure to get 'em both at that dance!"

**Navy Port**

**Near the Docks**

The royal ports were where the UK and US Navy kept their battleships placed. Near one of the ports was a C-class line cruiser battle ship of impeccable design, dubbed the _Dauntless_. In the port next to the Port Royal Fort, was a US Navy Arleigh Burke-class Destroyer dubbed the _Interceptor_, the speed of the UK and US Navy fort at Port Royal. For anyone to go up against such vessels would mean certain doom for them. Only two men were stationed to guard only the Interceptor, privates Murtogg and Mullroy, who were just standing there casually, until they spotted someone walking down the docks.

Mr. Smith had spotted the Navy vessels while walking all over Port Royal. And it seemed that the ships of the Navy had caught his eye. He walked down the dock stairs, heading right for the _Interceptor_, however there was one…or two obstacles standing in his way as he made his way towards the boat docks. The two soldiers raced in front of 'Mr. Smith', and Murtogg stated with much authority in his voice, "This dock is off limits to civilians."

'Smith' merely shrugged as he apologized, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know.", and then made his way back to the Interceptor as he replied, "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." But then was stopped as the two soldiers blocked him off once more. 'Smith' looked over Murtogg's shoulder as he looked up at the fort and noticed a tour, and pointed out, "Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do tour up at the fort, eh?", he then asked the two soldiers, "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation to help out, eh?"

Murtogg looked over to Mullroy for an answer, but merely shrugged. So Murtogg answered, "Well, Someone's got to make sure that this dock stays off-limits to civilians."

Smith nodded at that as he pointed out, "It's a fine goal, to be sure of. But it seems to me…", he then looked over to where the _Dauntless_ was docked at and pointed it out, "…that a ship like that one, makes this one here seem a bit superfluous, really. "

The two soldiers looked over at the Dauntless, and back at Smith, as Murtogg answered, "Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough.", but then he pointed to the_ Interceptor_ and smirked with pride, "But there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

Then Smith made a quick movement of thought, and then looked at the two chaps as he then replied, "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, undetectable by anyone; a Stealth ship refitted for combat, Savvy. Supposed to be nigh uncatchable: The _Black Pearl_."

Both soldiers looked smug by this, even as Mullroy scoffed at this as he stated, "Well, there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Interceptor_."

But then Murtogg looked to his friend, a little skeptical as he replied, "The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship."

"No, it's not.", Mullroy stated, correcting his colleague.

"Yes it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

Mullroy looked to his friend seriously, and then stated in a tone with much seriousness and terror, that he gave his question with description, "You've seen a ship, painted with black wings at the sides, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

Murtogg thought about it, but then simply replied, "No."

Satisfied, Mullroy smirked as he hardened his reply, "No." 

"But I have seen a ship with black wings painted on the sides.", Murtogg replied back.

While the two soldiers continued to argue, the man calling himself Smith slipped past the two, and made his way to the Interceptor. And Mullroy finally shot out to Murtogg, "Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black wings painted on the sides, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're telling me?"

Murtogg thought about it for a few seconds, and then shook his head with a dumb smile, "No."

Mullroy, finally winning the argument, turned to the civilian as he resolved his answer, "Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor_." But it was then that they realized the strange clad civilian was nowhere to be seen. However, they spotted him on board the Interceptor, looking it over. The two soldiers ran towards it and boarded her as Mullroy shouted, "Hey! You! Get away from there!", He and Murtogg pointed their rifles at the man, who just stood there, a little surprised, as he finished, "You haven't got permission to be aboard there, mate!"

Smith just looked at the two gents as he patted the side of the Captain's cabin and apologized, "I'm sorry; it's just such a pretty boat.", he then slapped his head, trying to correct what he had just said, "Ship! Ship. She's a ship."

The two soldiers never left their eyes off of him, in high suspicion about this wierdo. Then Mullroy asked, "What's your name?"

The man shrugged, "Smith. Or Smithy if youd like."

Mullroy raised an unsure eyebrow at this as he asked, not buying for a second, "What's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith?_"

Murtogg nodded, "Yeah, and no lies!"

Not really caring for secrecy, seeing that there was no point to it, Smith just walked up to them, with their weapons still trained at him, and simply told them his reason, "Well, then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

The two soldiers both had raised eyebrows at this strange man. They had only one thought at this scene and that was this guy was out of his mind. But Murtogg aimed his rifle at Smithy and commanded, "…I said 'no lies'!"

Mullroy looked to his friend and simply said in truthfulness, "I think he was tellin the truth."

Murtogg sighed as he pointed out to his colleague, "If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Smithy nodded at that, but then pointed out, "Unless of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the turth, even if he told it to you." The soliders riased an eeybrow at that remark, and looked to each toher on that, seeing if he was telling the truth or not.

**Back at the Fort**

Eric was walking alone at the fort, separated from the rest of the class. Feeney had stated that the class split up and observe some of the historical dictiations that as the fort. For now, Eric had passed the gallows and was walking along the cannon-enforced wall. But his mind wasn't focused on the fort, its historical significance, nor the fact that feeney threatened that there was gonna be a quiz for on this. His mind was currently on a certain redheaded friend and a certain dilemma that followed her.

He sighed to himself as he told himself, in a much depressed tone, "Six days?", he asked himself as he looked back at the ocean, "She only has six days to be human?" he knew that wasn't true; she only had two days left to be human. And on top of that, in order for her to become a permanent human, she needed to fall in love, and be loved in return. And in order to prove that, she and her love would have to seal it with a kiss of True Love. He then sighed to himself in confusion about something, "True Love's kiss, eh?" he sighed at this realization of the deal. He then stopped as he looked out at the ocean thinking; this thought had been in his head for some time now…ever since that kiss on that moonlit ocean moment, and to what Tia Dalma had said to him, 'How do I feel about Ariel?'

"Hey, Eric!", Dax suddenly, popped up on Eric's shoudler, surprising him. He then nudged Eric's cheek with his elbow asking him in a singing tone, "Come on…How's our favorite surfer? C'mon, how's our favorite surfer?" Eric just sighed as he turned away from the otter. Dax looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and then noticed it in Eric' eyes. He smirked as he told himself, 'Aw, I knew it. that deep long look in his eyes, that heavy sigh, the conflicting thoughts that are going on in his head…' he then lightly chuckled, "So ya finally figured it all out now, eh?"

Eric looked to the otter and asked, "Wha…What are you talking about?"

Dax shook his head as he simply stated, "Oh, come on. Isnt it obvious?" he then pointed out, "You finally realize you're in love with Ariel." Eric gave Dax a look, reading out, 'You're outta your furry freakin' mind!' Dax waved it off as he explained to the shocked Eric, "You're both in each other's lives and are as close as a boy and girl can get without being in an intimate relationship…in the beginning, right from the start when you were ten, and now that you've met again at sixteen…you care for Ariel."

"Of course I care, he's one of my closest and best friends.", Eric shot back.

Dax sighed as he smiled at his naïve teenaged friend, "Eric, Eric, Eric… Trust me; the way you've been acting ever since I saw you two meet there at the beach, there was an attraction between the two of you. I've seen it, and I think Flounder, Frey, and…I can't believe I'm saying this…but even the crab has as well. You seem to care for that little mermaid more then just a friend since the beginning." Eric just stood there shocked in the realization of the truth. Dax smirked, knowing that this was going somewhere, "Frey said so himself, you've thought about her for at least six years since you met her. So let me ask you…can you honestly say that you can see your life without her if she were to turn back into a mermaid and never come back?"

Eric turned away from Dax's sight as he thought about that. Could he? Ariel had been a wonderful addition to his life. She liked…no, loved hanging out with her. She was such a wonderful person and when he saw him hurt, like when they first talked that night, he would find that he hurt as well. He actually looked forward to seeing her everyday after that night. He stood there thinking about all the things that they did together over the past few days, and all the fun they shared. And then the thought of losing her suddenly in his life suddenly occurred.

The emptiness that he felt surprised him and then it finally dawned on him once again, only in a new light. "Oh my…", he whispered out as he looked to Dax to confirm this silent realization. And then looked at Ariel's direction to confirm the truth that had been in his heart the whole time.

Dax smirked at this as he decided to lay the plan down now, "So, anyway, Eric…"

**Meanwhile**

Meanwhile, Ariel was walking over to where the old warning bell was located at the fort, which was across from where Eric was at that moment. She stopped as she sighed and looked out over the distance, seeing the vast ocean that she was facing near the docking area. She had been kind of in a little depressed state; not because she missed home, but what was tugging at her hear this morning. All this morning and when they went to the fort, Eric had been avoiding her nonstop, not even as so much as to talk to her. She leaned over to the bell as she wondered if he didn't want to see her again.

'What have I done,' she wondered, fearing the worst might have happened. 'Did I do something to make him upset with me?' She hoped not, it was hard finding a friend like Eric that she could talk to about her entire life. Sure in the ocean she had friends like Flounder and Sebastian, but Eric was someone special that had reentered her life. He was someone her own age that she could relate to, talk to and had fun with. The thought of losing that was depressing to say the least.

However, her thoughts suddenly shifted from losing Eric to that of startlement. As suddenly she leaned on the stone structure that held the bell in place, a part that she leaned on suddenly loosened. She suddenly lost balance, and fell off, the wall without as much to scream. She plummeted into the water hard from high up, but it didn't go unnoticed as someone shouted, "Someone fell off the wall!"

Eric had seen Ariel slip off and was running towards the spot. Soldiers were rounding up to run down the fort way and to save the girl. Eric ran towards where Ariel was, and slipped off his shoes. He knew the navy had good intentions, but with the way they were going, she would be long sucked out to sea. Dax looked at Eric, the boy's face with hard determination, and gulped. He nervously asked as he held on to Eric's shoulder tightly, "Eric…what are you doing?"

Eric then said as he reached the edge, "Tia said Ariel's safest when she's near me….so I'm gonna do what comes naturally!", and then to Dax's horror, Eric jumped off the edge while still in running, and dived towards the water, with Dax screaming for someone to save him.

"YEAH….BUT WHO'S GONNA SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Next Chapter:** **The Sparrow Flies In; A Last Chance pt.2**


	12. Sparrow Flies In pt2

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 11: The Sparrow Flies In; A Last Chance pt.2**

**Not too Far away**

The stranger named Smithy was sitting down at the rail of the ship as he talked to the two soldiers. He had just been telling them story after story after story. He was currently telling him some other story as he went on with great detail, "And then they made me their chief…." But then his story was interrupted as the three heard a splashing sound from across them. They turned around to see what it was that made it. And it was then that they saw another person jumping in after them. The three got up and saw the scene, while Smithy looked to Mullroy and asked, "Shouldn't you be saving them?"

Mullroy, in a calm yet panicked stated, answered, "I can't swim."

Smithy looked over to Murtogg, who replied, "I can only dog paddle."

It was then that Smithy just sighed as he took off his hat and coat as he stated sarcastically, "Pride of the Navy, you are." He then took off his holster belt as he gave it to Murtogg, and pointed to him, "Do not lose these." And before anyone of them could question the stranger's intentions, he dived into the water and after the two kids.

Eric groaned a little, after he had hit the water, he was starting to regret jumping from that height. But he shook it off as he saw Ariel, unconsciously sinking to the bottom. He swam over to her as fast as he could, along with a ticked off Dax from having to fall from that height. The two swam next to the unconscious princess and were about to help her out, but not until a third party surprisingly showed up to help them. The strange fellow seemingly swam up to them and helped the boy get the girl back up to the surface while Dax stayed out of sight.

They broke the surface of the water, and Eric and the stranger worked together to get the semi-unconscious Ariel back to the docks. Waiting with them there Murtogg and Mullroy as they helped Ariel and the two get back on to the docks. Eric and 'Smithy' joined up as they got themselves back on the deck, along with Dax who stayed close to Eric and avoided getting seen or speaking up. Just then, Ariel shot up and coughed and sputtered out some water, as Eric went to her side and rubbed her back to help her. She was done coughing up water as she looked to Eric, who was relieved and smiled at her, saying, "Next time, Ariel, I might not be so lucky to save you like that."

Ariel just couldn't help but smile at Eric right now. After the awkward silence the two had this morning, and all of his attempts to avoid her, she cried a little being happy that he was speaking to her again. Eric, a little surprised by her crying, was even surprised even more as she glomped on him, hugging him fiercely as she cried a little in happiness at this turn of events. Eric just smiled at this as he held her in his arms, and returned the hug as they sat back up. however, the two heard a small 'Awww' coming from someone as they turned and smiled and blushed from embarrassment as they saw the two soldiers and stranger as the audience to their little cute moment.

Murtogg and Mullroy just smirked at this as one nudged the other at this tender scene. But the stranger just sat Indian style and just calmly observed the two. But then he took notice that they saw him, and he calmly stated, with a smile on his face as he stated, "Oh, Please….don't mind me.", he then waved to them, "Please, continue."

The two teens smirked to each other as they broke their little moment apart. Then Eric turned towards the stranger that helped them as he thanked the stranger, "Thank you for helping her, eh…"

The stranger spotted, "Smith, or Smithy, and don't mention it." A small pause of silence went for a while, until Smithy spoke up again, "But seriously, don't mention it to anyone." It was then that he noticed something around the lass's neck. He reached out, surprising the teens, and saw Ariel's necklace. He touched the golden shell with the Trident insignia with a surprised look on his face. He then looked to the girl and asked with a much serious tone to her, "Where did you get that?"

Then suddenly, storming down upon them at the docks, a couple of naval officers as they surrounded the group. They aimed their weapons at the one named Smithy, as a familiar figure that Eric knew walked down. It was Captain James Norrington, now promoted to Commodore Norrington; though he still pretty much looked the same as he did six years ago, yet there was a lot of wisdom behind his eyes. He then looked down at Smithy and ordered, "On your feet. All of you."

They could tell by the sound of Norrington's voice that he meant it. so with no hesitation, Eric, Ariel, and Smithy stood up, and awaited to whatever the commodore's order was on their fate. Norrington seemed to walk up to Smithy as he studied him for a moment, much to Smithy's dislike of this. Then Norrington stopped in front of the man, and held out his hand, "I believe thanks are in order for rescuing these children, sir."

The two teens looked a little surprised by that as they heard what Norrington said. Ariel knew the truth in that Eric and the stranger were trying to rescue her. She frowned at this Norrington for getting the story wrong, including the well-hidden Dax as he grumbled to himself about this. Smithy hesitated for a moment, but then reached out his hand to shake Norrington's. But when Norrington grabbed his hand, he used his other hand to pull up Smithy's sleeve, to reveal a brand shaped like a P on his forearm. Norrington then looked to Smithy, as he sarcastically asked, "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we…pirate?"

Smithy, now known as a pirate, winced at the notion that he had been caught. He silently cursed himself for stopping and saving that redheaded damsel. Both Ariel and Eric looked surprised by that as they looked at Smithy as Eric asked suddenly, "What?"

Norrington ignored the teens as he ordered his men, "keep your guns on him men. Fetch some handcuffs." The men nodded as they drew out their guns and rifles, and aimed carefully at Smithy. A couple were rummaging for some handcuffs, but didn't pull them out in time as Norrington noticed a tattoo above the brand. It was a tattoo of a sparrow, flying over the ocean and a sun rising. Norrington seemed a little smug by this as he looked to the man and stated, "Well, well…Jack Sparrow isn't it?" And forcefully shoved Jack's hand back.

Eric looked a little surprised by that as he asked out loud, "Sparrow?", and then looked back at Jack as he asked, "_Th_e Jack Sparrow?" Eric heard so many stories about pirates from his uncle, but the stories that got to him more were with the modern day pirate known as Jack Sparrow

Jack Sparrow straightened up a bit as he corrected as he looked to Eric, "Capt. Jack Sparrow…if you please."

Then Norrington pointed out as he mockingly looked around and back to Jack, "Well, I don't see your ship…captain."

Jack just snorted, "I'm in the market…as it were."

Then Murtogg popped up, still holding Jack's hat and coat as he replied, "Uh, he said he'd come here to commandeer one, sir."

Mullroy looked to his friend as he pointed out, "Told you he was telling the truth." He then walked up to the Commodore as he held out Jack's weapons and gear, "These are his sir."

Everyone, including Jack who wanted his things returned to him, got a good look at what Jack had on his holster belt.

The holster had only one 9-mm Eagle in the holster, but with a saber sword in the other. But what was attached to the belt by a secured chain, was an odd compass. Norrington took the gun out and ejected the clip, showing that there was only one bullet in it, "No additional clips, nor bullets…" he then took the compass and opened it, showing it wasn't pointing north, "A compass that doesn't point north….", and then he reached for the sword and pulled it out, showing it to be spick and span, as he sarcastically smirked, "…and here, I half expected this to be made out of wood." He then looked to Jack as he insulted his character by saying, "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

But then Jack half-smirked as he shot back and pointed out, "But you have heard of me."

Norrington just frowned at this as he saw the men coming up with the handcuffs. He then grabbed Jack forcefully and dragged him over to the officers as he ordered, "Get him locked up." And they did so as they cuffed Jack's hands. But someone wasn't about to just let this happen to him.

Eric left Ariel's side for a moment, but she followed him anyway, as he protested, "Commodore, wait a minute!" And then by the Commodore's surprise, Eric and Ariel stood in between him and Jack as the kids tried to make a statement. Eric knew that this guy was a pirate through and through, but if he really was an evil guy, then he could have not helped them. He then stated that fact out loud, "Pirate or not, this guy helped me save my friend's life." He then asked, "Now, I ask you, would an evil man do something like that?"

Norrington shook his head at this boy's naïveté as he stated, "Mr. Thatch, though I would point out that it was he who saved your _lives_, allow me to remind you that one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Then Jack shot out as he was still being cuffed, "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

Norrington shot a look at Sparrow in disgust as he muttered out loud, "Indeed."

It was only a few seconds, but the cuffs were finally on his wrists as Jack examined them a bit. He then sighed, "Finally.", and then shoved the officer at his side away as he ran up to Ariel, and brought the cuff's chain around her neck, holding her in a chokehold as she gasped at the slight tug. Everyone was either in shock or pointing their guns at Jack, but Eric stopped them by shouting out not to fire, unless they hit Ariel.

Jack smirked at Eric as he chirped, "I knew you'd warm up to me, lad." He then looked over to the commodore as he ordered, "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please…and my hat." He saw the Commodore hesitated, but then made the chain's grip around Ariel's neck a little tighter as he ordered, "Commodore!" Norrington nodded as he grabbed Jack's things from Mullroy, but then Jack turned his attention to the redhead he was holding hostage; "Ariel….it is Ariel, isn't it?"

Ariel growled at this and answered back, by stepping on his booted foot. Jack grunted as he simply replied through gritted teeth, "Well, love, if you would be as so kind." He motioned for his things as Norrington gave them to Ariel, then Jack hastened, "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Ariel then took the stuff in her arms, and then Jack spun her around to face him, as he took the gun from her hand and pointed it to her head, "Now…if you'll be very kind." Ariel knew what he was talking about, and began to refit his belt back to his waist, much to her disgust. During this, Jack motioned towards the boy, but then had a peculiar look on his face. He shook it off as he asked, while politely breaking the ice, "So…she your bonny lass?"

Eric, feeling a little awkward about talking about this, simply replied, "Well, I, uh….", however, he was interrupted by Jack as he nearly groaned from when Ariel stepped on his foot again.

Jack then looked at the girl as he stated and asked, "Easy on the goods, darling." He then raised an eyebrow as he asked the boy, "Not much of a talker, is she?" Ariel then looked at Jack Sparrow with much discontent as she thought, 'You despicable coward! You wouldn't be so tough if you didn't have a hostage…' Jack almost sensed what she was thinking about and simply shrugged, "Sticks n' stones, luv. I helped your boyfriend save your life; you helped save mine. We're all square now."

He then turned her around as he stated to everyone, while backing up a bit, "Gentlemen.", and then turned towards Ariel, "Milady…", he then saw what he needed to see; a pulley attached to a cannon held up high by a crane of sorts. He smirked as he looked back at everyone and released his grip on Ariel, "You lot will always remember this as the day that you almost caught…Captain Jack Sparrow!", and then pushed Ariel into Eric's arms as he made a break for it.

And while they were shortly confused, Jack grabbed the rope tightly as a few Navy officers were coming for him. As they got closer, Jack saw this as a window of opportunity. He then kicked the releasing mechanism on the rope, causing the cannon to come down and bring him up. As he went up, the cannon came crashing down, shattering the spot that Jack stood at and caused some of the soldiers to fall into the water. However, the crane that the rope was attached to began to spin a little, with Jack on it yelling out that he was getting dizzy.

Norrington had enough of this foolishness as he ordered, "Open fire!" And the men did so as they aimed for Jack Sparrow in the air while he shouted to for them to stop, and shot at him, though they completely missed the whole time. However, at the last turn, Jack was able to move his way towards another crane head and jumped on it, with no problems at all. Jack looked around and saw a rope line that led towards the bridge that led off the base. He smirked as he took the cuff's chain and wrapped around it, and then slid off downward.

Norrington shouted, "ON his heels men!" And they all ran after him, leaving behind Eric and Ariel as they watched this escape. They saw Jack land on the other side of the docks as he sprinted like crazy to the bridge, with gunfire trying to hit him with not avail. Norrington stopped to catch his breath and turned to his right-hand man, Gillette, who looked like a pompous soldier as Norrington ordered, "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows on Sunday." He then sneered, "I would hate for him to miss it."

Dax had shown up with Ariel as the soldiers had left and sighed, "Whoo! That has got to be the craziest pirate I've ever seen in my whole life." Ariel nodded at that and turned to Eric if he agreed with that, but then went surprised as she saw he was gone.

**Harcourt Museum**

Harcourt Museum was in the center of Port Royal as it stood out as the biggest building on the island, aside from the fort. It resembled the Detroit Museum of Natural History and science in many ways. People were going in and out to learn not only world history, but that of Port Royal's as well. But right now, soldiers were scowering around the area, looking for the said pirate that got away from Norrington. However, if they looked carefully, they would have seen a cloaked figure walking into the museum, with no one bothering to keep an eye out for him.

**Port Royal Exhibit**

**Blacksmith **

It had taken a while to find the area, and to the cloaked one's surprise, it was empty with no one around. The area was a complete replica of a blacksmith's home, right down to the last iron horseshoe. The figure removed the cloak to revealing him to be none other than Jack Sparrow as he looked around for something to break the cuffs' chains. He then spotted a hammer and anvil, and got to work immediately. He started to take the hammer and slam it on the chain, but his hands were cuffed together, so it would only mean that when he tried to smack the chain, he would pull it away accidentally. He became frustrated at his failed attempt that he growled as he pulled at his chain.

But then something caught his eye; a machination of gears that powered the burner in the set. He looked around, trying to find some way of using it, and then found a button on the floor as he stepped on it. Suddenly, the whole exhibit came to life, as well as the gears that brought the furnace alive. Then Jack walked over to the gears as he placed the chain in between, and let the gears crushed them as he pulled away. Freedom was his at last as he was about to make his escape, until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

The footsteps came closer and closer, until Eric was in plain sight. He had been looking around for Jack Sparrow for some unknown reason, and knew that this would be the place to find him. The Blacksmith exhibit was the right place to find the right tools to get the cuffs off. He got up into the exhibit and looked around, trying to find any evidence to where Jack Sparrow was. Had he paid any attention, he would have noticed that the mannequin he passed was Jack, keeping an eye on the boy.

It was then that Eric had spotted Jack's hat, and knew right then and there, that he was still here. He walked over it to grab it, only to get his hand smacked by the flat of a sword blade. Eric sharply turned to see none other than Jack Sparrow who walked towards him with the sword in his hand, "I kindly ask you to not touch my hat. But on the inquisitive side, how did you manage to find me, eh?"

Not wanting leave him guessing, Eric simply answered, "There's not that many places that you can find the right tools to get those cuffs off. So why not a place nobody ever goes to on a school day?"

Jack nodded at that but then stopped as he looked at the boy closely. Despite the surfer hairstyle and the ensemble he was wearing, there was something oddly familiar about the boy. He then asked with his head tilted to the left while moving towards Eric pretty calmly with his sword pointed to him, "You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Eric sighed in exhaustion as he asked himself, 'What is it with pirates and me? That tentacle-bearded maniac asked the same thing.' Regaining his calm yet startled composure, Eric simply replied, "After the last encounter I had with a pirate, I'm trying to make a point of avoiding any familiarities with any right now."

Jack nodded at that as he stated, "Ah. Well then, it would be a shame to put a mark on your current record." He then nodded to the boy as he turned around, "Now, if you'll excuse me." But Eric wasn't about to let this guy getaway with threatening his friend. Out of sheer impulse, Eric grabbed one of the swords on display in the Blacksmith exhibit, and pointed it at Jack, who was walking his way now.

Eric silently cursed himself, screaming in his head, 'IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T USE A SWORD!' But he stood there still, holding the blade at Sparrow as jack looked perplexed at this.

He then took his own sword and held it at his side. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at the boy and asked out loud, "You think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Eric lowered his sword a little, but still had it pointed to Jack as he answered, "No, not really. I don't even know how to use one of these things."

"Then why bother when you don't have a chance?", Jack asked on, hoping the boy would falter.

Eric took a deep breath as he replied, "Because you threatened Ariel, that's why."

Jack looked confused at that moment as he looked the other way, trying to remember. But then it clicked as looked back at the boy and replied, "Oh, the redhead." He then shrugged, "Only a little." And then he lunged at the boy, hoping to scare him off with one slash. But instead of panicking and getting hurt, Eric even surprised himself, by blocking his slash. Jack looked a little puzzled by this, but then parried some more, and he and the boy were both surprised that Eric had kept up with blocking him, without having to go on the offensive. The two broke off for a moment, surprised by this turn of events, but then Jack pushed forward, hoping if he couldn't scare the boy, he would just knock the sword out of his hand. But it seemed to prove effortless as the boy continued to block and evade every one of Jack's moves.

The two stopped as they still kept their swords at the ready. Then Jack asked, "Are you sure you've never used one of these?"

A little puzzled by the question, Eric asked, "No, why?"

Jack just shrugged as he pointed out, "Well, you know what you're doing…I'll give you that. Even when you don't know what you're doing. I must admit you've got excellent form; blocked every one of my chances." But then he tapped Eric's sword twice as he started to circle Eric by going to his right, "But how's your footwork? If I were to step here…" and then slashed at Eric, who blocked him once more, as they held their swords together in an upper arch form. Jack nodded, "Very good.", and then walked to the left, "Now, I step again at this side…", and broke the arch as he once again tried to get Eric. But it was the same as the few times before: Jack's moves were constantly blocked by the boy, without even making an offense to the pirate himself. As they stopped for a moment, Jack skip-lunged at Eric to the mid-center, but the boy swipe-blocked it away.

Jack smirked at this and simply said, "Ta.", and then walked away towards the exhibit's exit. Eric shook his head at this, and absentmindedly threw the sword straight at Jack's direction, and it was darted into the wall. Jack looked at the wall-embedded sword, nearly paling at this if the boy had hit him in the head with it. Regaining his composure, Jack turned towards the boy and walked back to him, as he congratulated the boy, "Now that was a wonderful trick you just did there." But then he held his sword's hilt as he stated, "Except, once again, you are between me and my way out of here." And then he drew his sword and held it menacingly at Eric, "But now…you have no weapon."

Eric looked around, and saw one of the other swords, and grabbed it, holding at Sparrow. The pirate then gulped a little at the sixteen year old boy and pressed on the button again, starting the exhibit up again. Jack ran towards the gears to escape, but this time, Eric was on the offensive as he slashed at Jack, who narrowly blocked. The two were now performing a magnificent, if one sided, sword-fight as Jack was trying to keep up with this fresh, yet skilled blocking, novice. He knocked the sword out of Eric's hand and slashed right at him. Luckily, the boy roll-dodged it as he went for another sword as the two dueled some more. But then Jack, as he was looking around the swords, discovered during their duel, that they were pretty much real. He then asked out, "Who makes all these?"

Eric answered, blocking another strike from Jack as he answered, "They weren't made; they were cleaned and refurbished." He then blocked another one as he dodged Jack's advances from behind the gears as he answered, "My uncle works here…", and dodge another as he finished, "…so he let's me help him…", and dodged a stab thrust from Jack as he finished, "…and practice their durability three hours on Thursday…", and slashed at Jack as he finished, "…when he's not away with Mr. Harcourt."

Jack simply replied as he escaped Eric's offense, and quirked, "You need to find yourself a girl, Mate." And then the two grabbed an extra sword, and now they were dueling with dual swords in their hands. Jack had to admit, this kid was giving him a run for his money on this. Even Eric was impressed with himself on this as he tried to parry away from Jack. But then the two were in a blade lock, facing down on one another, well it was Jack facing down to the boy, as he then pointed out, "Or…perhaps the reason you practice three hours on Thursday and do whatever you do the rest of the week, is that you've already found one….", Eric didn't like where this was going as Jack finished, "…and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." But then Jack had a face of worry and disgust on his face as he asked Eric, "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

Eric, now feeling a little annoyed by this guy, finally shouted out, "The only reason I practice three hours a day on Thursday with these things…is because I've got nothing better to do with my time!"

Jack just merely shrugged, "Ah.", and then the two broke away and continued their duel. Which it led towards a two-wheeled cart as Jack stepped on it first, followed by Eric. Unfortunately the weight caused them both to have to balance it as they tried to fight each other, while balancing the cart they were on. Though Eric had an idea, and when Jack thrusted at him with one sword, Eric twisted it around, causing the chain that was still cuffed to Jack's wrist, to get twisted on the hilt, and then shot it upward to a wooden beam, getting it stuck up there. Jack, trying to get it loose, dropped one of the swords and held up, trying to use his weight to loosen it.

Eric didn't know what to do at this point, but just watch the strange scene play out. But then Eric noticed something as he saw where they were and paled at this; the cart was now rigged up as a seesaw. Eric was about to get off, but then Jack got the sword freed, and fell on the other end, sending Eric shooting upward on the beam. After Jack regained his composure, he looked around to see where the boy had disappeared off to. He walked along the seesaw cart as he went to look for the boy, but then he spotted Eric standing on top of the beam…along with a heavy sack he helped push over on the other side of the cart, shooting Jack upward to join the boy on the beam.

Then the two looked at one another, and started the duel all over again with only one sword in hand. Their swords clanged and slashed together, while they tried to keep themselves balanced on the beam as best as they could. And continued to duel, until finally, Eric knocked Sparrow's sword out of his hand. He then pointed his sword at Jack, as he half smirked, "I win."

Jack cringed for a moment, looking around for a way out. And then spotted his gun back on the anvil, right where he left it. He then turned back towards Eric and just waved, then jumped back down. Eric followed suit to catch up to him with his sword still in his hand. The two stopped for a moment, as Jack looked to one of the swords near the furnace, as Eric looked to it as well. The two stared off for what lasted like a few minutes, and then Eric ran towards it. As he reached for it, he heard a gun's hammer being clicked. He turned around and then came face-to-face with Jack, holding his Silver Eagle at him in point-blank range. Eric got the message and dropped both the swords, but then looked to Sparrow as he complained, "You cheated."

Jack just merely smirked as he shrugged at the boy, "Pirate. Hello?"

And just when things couldn't get any worse, they heard footsteps and soldiers shouting. It was pretty evident that someone had heard their little duel and told the officers all about it. Jack knew this wasn't good and was about to bolt for it, until Eric stepped in his way. Jack held the gun at the boy's face as he ordered, "Move away."

Eric shook his head, "No."

Jack sighed as he pleaded, "Please, move?"

"No!", Eric shouted, still holding his spot firm and true.

Jack sighed as he stated, "Look, as much as it pains me to say, but even though I'm a pirate…I'm not a murderer. So I would really like to go now before I end up using this shot by accident."

Then Eric shot out, "Then why do you have that gun?"

Jack clicked the hammer once more as he stated, "Because this shot, is not meant for anyone else except for…."

_SMASH!_

Surprised by that, Eric saw a bottle get smashed at the back of Jack's head. Jack's face went from determined to surprise, and in a few seconds, he went limp and fell to the floor unconscious. Eric looked at the unconscious body, and then to whoever had struck him on the head. He was surprised to see it was none other than Ariel, taking deep breaths from when she had to run over to where Dax told her he'd be at.

And then suddenly, the three were surrounded by Navy officers with their guns at the ready as a few shouted, "There he is! Over there!", and then aimed their weapons at the unconscious Jack Sparrow, in case he tried anything. And out of the crowd, strolled in Mister Norrington as he stopped and looked at the heap on the floor. And then back at Eric as he stated…to Ariel, "Excellent work, Miss. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Ariel felt insulted, seeing that she was taking all the credit to Eric's work. She was about to walk up to him and point that out, until she was stopped by Eric, who merely stated, "She was just doing her civic duty, sir."

Norrington pointed out to the boy, "Which is more than what I could say about you, Mr. Thatch." He then pointed tot the girl, "You could learn something from her." Eric shrugged at that, with Ariel noticing from Eric that it was pointless that Norrington would ever accept the truth. He then looked at the unconscious form of Jack Sparrow as he insultingly stated, "Well, I trust you will always remember that this is the day that Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped." He then signaled his men and ordered, "Get these kids out of here, and take him away."

**Later that Day**

**Thatch Household**

The door opened up, and Ariel stormed in, feeling a little angry. She was still fuming on how that man, Norrington, couldn't see that it was Eric who had nearly taken that pirate out of the game. Dax was doing his best not to laugh at this, but Sebastian was worrying himself silly as he stated out loud, "First it was the Flying Dutchman, then it was the Sea Witch, and now a pirate." He then threw his claws in the air as he shouted, "WHAT'S NEXT?"

Dax just padded the little crab's head as he simply stated, "Ah, don't get your shell in a twist." He then pointed to the two teens who ignored the critters as they made their way up the stairs. Then Dax nudged the little crab as he pointed to the teens, "Right now Eric's gonna be having a little moment with Ariel. And a certain thing he needs to ask her."

Ariel had cooled down a little as she sighed in relief after the day. Even though things had gone a little bad for her at the start, she was still happy that Eric had spoken to her again. She smirked as she went to open the door to her room, but was stopped as a familiar voice popped up, "Ariel?" She turned around and smiled, seeing Eric right behind her, but looked as nervous as a jittering fiddler crab. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had to be so nervous about around her.

Eric rubbed the back of his neck with much nervous intention at what he was about to ask. Dax had told him all about the dance this Thursday, which was strictly tomorrow, and that they would get them prepared for it; the two critters and Frey who had agreed to this. But the truth was, Eric was slightly nervous about this as he looked to Ariel, who was slightly confused. He then just decided to get it out and just ask, "You know...this Thursday…there's this dance...do you...you know...wanna go with me?" he asked nervously. The truth was that he had never been to a dance. Well not with someone before.

Ariel was a little startled by that question, as she thought to herself and looked at Eric, 'He…He's asking me out? On a dance?' She couldn't be happier about this as she glomped on Eric in a warm hug.

Eric just smirked, as he felt his heart beat faster at this as he remarked, "I'll take that as a yes."

**Next Chapter: So Close; Another Unfair Deal**


	13. So Close

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 12: So Close; Another Unfair Deal**

**Ursula's Lair**

Ursula, Jones, and the remainder of the _Dutchman'_s crew saw the whole thing in her cauldron bubble, and boy, was she flipping mad. Not only did she see from Tuesday the information that Maccus and Koleniko had given her, but the fact remained that the boy had nearly kissed the Mermaid Princess, and that of his and her destiney to stop her from her plan. She fumed to herself at her cauldron, "This isnt happening. THIS. CAN'T. BE HAPPENING!" she growled as she looked at Ariel with much distaste, "The little tramp!"

Though Jones scratched his tentacle covered face with his crab claw as he pointed out, "Though I've gotta admit, she's better at this than I even thought."

Ursula glared at the sea pirate as she swam back to her cupboard to get her ingredients. She growled to herself as she shouted, "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure!" and grabbed a few ingredients, including a butterfly trapped in a glass crystal ball, and still flapping alive. She then swam over to the caudron as she shouted, "Well…it's time Ursula took matters into her own tenatcles!" and threw them into the cauldron as they exploded, she looked over to Jones as she shouted, "Get the _Dutchman_ ready to make sail to Port Royal! We're going to crash a party!"

Jones shouted to his men, "Alright, you dogs! Set sail for Port Royal immediately!" the crew shouted as they all ran out of the lair, heading for the _Dutchman_ to prepare for a voyage to Port Royal. But before the captain left, he turned towards Ursula and asked, "And…what fate, have you planned for the boy?"

Ursula raised an eyebrow at that as she snarled, "The Thatch boy?" she then looked at the cauldron's image of Eric a she sneered at him, "That boy….after we obtain the First Heart, we'll set a trap for him. And the last thing he'll learn about the ocean's newest ruler, is how cruel I'll be to the humans."

She then threw the butterfly inot the caldron as it blew up to complete whatever her spell was. She then snarled as she clutched the shell, "Triton's daughter will be mine!" she then sneered evilly as she chuckled at her shell….the shell that contained Ariel's voice, "And then I'll make him writhe…", she swam up as the spell began to take effect on her, "I'll see to it that he'll wriggle like a worm on a hook!" and laughed maniacly as she glowed yellow. Her features became smaller and her skin getting more normal, as her hair grew longer and darker. And as she cackled, her shell glowed brightly, until her voice couldn't be heard…and was replaced with Ariel's.

**Day 5**

**Afternoon**

**Swann Shopping District**

Frey went with Ariel after school to the mall for her first dance dress. Eric couldn't come along for the tour; Frey's reason was that it should have been a surprise for him. They went to a nice dress store that seemed to have what Ariel was looking for, seeing as they had fancy dresses for teenagers her age. However when they were looking around for something that would work, Ariel was having trouble, she was trying to find something nice yet it was proving difficult.

Ariel looked at all the dresses she could find, but they didn't seem to be the right ones to her. But that wasn't what troubled her about this. What troubled her was what would happen if she did become fully human. She loved Eric more than anything, but she was torn between her new home here, and her old home in the sea. 'I don't know why I wanted ta do this.' She said to herself slightly depressed looking around her in the store.

"What's wrong, Ariel?" Ariel turned to see Sebastian on her shoulder. He could tell something was troubling her dearly as he read the troubled look on her face. She merely shrugged and sighed her thoughts out, 'I don't know, Sebastian…maybe I should call this off.'

Sebastian may not have known what she was thinking, but he looked at the girl and felt pity for her reason for feeling like she had no way in or out. "Well you shouldn't worry, child." he said placing his claw on her shoulder, despite the fact that he was standing on it, "I may be an old crab, but I know what it was like to be young and troubled." He then smiled as he told Ariel, "Whatever life you choose, you and your family will always be together."

Ariel couldn't help but feel slightly lifted by his words. She then took him from her shoulder as she held him in his hands, and smiled at him. He had been so helpful in getting her and Eric together and now he was still helping her again. She silently thanked him by kissing him on the head again as she held him close to her facial cheek, 'Thank you, Sebastian. I needed to hear that.'

It was then that Frey popped up, and noticed Ariel's quietness. Well, he knew that Ariel was mute for now but he figured that this would cheer her up a little. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention as he replied, "I think…this one will leave Eric's brain malfunctioning when he sees you later tonight." Ariel looked a little confused like that as she silently stated that she didn't want to hurt Eric's head. Frey shook his head, "No, no…it's a figure of speech. What I mean is, when Eric sees you in this, he's gonna be so happy.", and handed over to her a pink dress of sorts.

Ariel took it and looked at it in slightly confused, but when she looked at it, she couldn't help but smile at this.

**Later that Day**

**Back at Thatch's Residence**

Dax had just gotten out of the ocean, and walked into the house as he shaked himself dry. He had just gotten out of it as he had swum out to the anemones and gotten something for Ariel. Well, actually it was something that he had planned to give to Eric, so he could give it to her. He opened his hands to reveal two orange starfish; both were around the size of a penny. Dax smirked at this, "Man, that girl is gonna be so ecstatic when Eric gives these to her." but then he wondered on where they were gonna get back here, but shrugged, thinking Ariel was having a little too much fun with the whole shopping thing.

He then ran up to the stairs to go check on Eric and see where he was at this time. He looked in his room first, seeing Max asleep on the bed as usual and hopped on. He did his best to stay away from Max, less he be turned into a chew toy on sight. He then looked next to the dog as he saw what Eric was wearing for the dance tonight. He prepared a nice, but not formal outfit on the bed. However, Dax looked around and ignored the outfit as he tried to see where Eric was right now.

He walked down the hallway to try and find the boy, but stopped as he saw the bathroom door open. He looked in there and heard the water running, and saw the silhouette of Eric in the shower. He then waltzed right in as he asked, "Hey, Eric, how you holdin' up in there?"

Eric, a little surprised by Dax being in here, stopped for a moment as he replied, "I'm just cleaning up in here. Nothing special about it."

Dax then decided to press it on as he stood up on the sink next to the shower. He then crossed his arms as he stated, "Well, kiddo…tonight's the night. The night you and your Mermaid lip lock with one another."

Eric stopped for a moment as he turned off the faucet. And then he peeked through the curtains as he looked to Dax with a little uncertainty and nervous look in his face, "You know, Dax, um…I'm not sure I can do this."

Dax couldn't believe this as he looked to the boy as he stated, "Eric…need I remind you…YOU'VE ONLY GOT ONE DAY LEFT TO KISS HER!", he then calmed down as he told her, "So you don't have time to be timid here." He then stated with his hands held high and in stance, "You must be bold…Daring!"

Eric raised an eyebrow at this as he reached for a towel and dried himself off. He then wrapped it around his waist as he pulled the curtain and stepped out. Then he turned towards the otter as he asked, "Bold and daring? You make it sound like it's a life or death situation."

Dax looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he stated, "That's because thanks to the Sea Witch it has become a life or death situation." He then stated, "Now before long, at this dance there'll be music…romantic lighting." Eric then stopped to look at the mirror as he tried to comb his hair back to its messy self as Dax continued, "And then when the time is right…you both will confess your love to each other, with your True Love's Kiss."

Eric looked at the otter with a goofy expression, but then returned to the mirror. He looked at himself with a little uncertainty at this, wondering if this was the wisest course on this. It was true that this was the only way to help Ariel but he wasn't sure if he could go through with this. But then he reassured himself as he looked to the mirror and said it to himself, "Yeah, I must confess…", but then he shook his head as he doubted himself once more, "I…I don't know if I can…."

Then Dax jumped on Eric's shoulder as he took the comb and decided to hairstyle Eric's hair for him. He then asked as he pulled at the boy's hair with the comb, with fearful uncertainty about the boy's feelings, "You care about Ariel, don't you?"

Grunting a little as Dax combed his hair, he replied, "Well…ugh…more than anything."

Dax then started to finish the hairstyle as he simply answered, "Well, then stop worrying and just tell her at the dance tonight." And then after that, he was finished. He smirked as he looked at his handiwork as he proudly stated, "Voila! Oh, you look so…", but then looked disgusted as he realized how bad he looked, "…so, uh…"

"Stupid.", Eric stated as he saw his hairstyle. His hair was now put into curls and bows; something that really did make him look stupid.

Dax cringed at this as he scratched the back of his head nervously. He then replied with a nervous half-smile, "Yeah, not quite the hairstyle I was looking for." He then pulled the bows out as he made Eric's hair back to its messy surfer style. But as his hairstyle was done, they heard someone coming up the stairs.

Eric stepped forward a little, about to open the door, when Frey's voice stated, "Don't! Ariel wants to keep her dress a surprise for you."

Eric seemed confused, but then he heard a door slam, indicating that Ariel went into her room. Dax just smirked at Eric as he commented, "Must be something really special if she doesn't want you to see what it is."

**Later On**

**Evening**

That night in the house, Frey had returned to the house to escort the two lovebirds to the dance. At the moment, Eric and Frey were downstairs in their suits. Frey was dressed in a nice clean white dress shirt with the collar opened up, and wore a black pair of dress pants and his jacket was in his arms, with brown dance dress shoes as well. Eric was perhaps dressed as sharp as ever; he wore a white dress shirt, with the collar left opened and still had on his surfer's necklace, as well as his earrings. He also wore black dress pants and a coat as well, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and wore black dress shoes as well.

Eric was fiddling with his collar, all his life he had really hated these things; they always seemed to be too tight around the neck area for some odd reason. The two boys were waiting for their mermaid princess to get ready. Being a little nervous, this being his first date and dance, he adjusted his opened collar for what seemed like the twentieth time that night.

"Man, Eric. Take it easy." Frey said to reassure his friend.

"I can't help it." he replied back to his friend, sounding obviously nervous at the moment, "This is my first dance…and it's my first date too."

"I hope you guys are ready." They turned to see Dax coming down from the stairs. Behind him a familiar red-haired girl followed the otter and crab. Dax apologized as he stated, "Sorry about the wait, guys. Ariel couldn't get her hair right."

When Eric turned not only did his jaw drop also, it nearly hit the floor and bounced back like they would when you'd see it happen in a cartoon show or comic. Ariel was wearing an all pink prom dress. She also wore a white scarf around her neck that covered her shoulders. Her hair was tied back giving her a ponytail, but still kept her right side swipe bang in place, as she looked completely dazzling. Eric never thought she looked more beautiful to him in his life. "So what do you think?" Dax asked him as he scurried to Eric's side where Max was as he barked excitedly at seeing Ariel, and as Ariel came up to him, smiling at her date. Eric tried to say something but his brain seemed to have taken a temporary vacation.

Frey just smiled at the scene, "I think you might have short-circuit his brain."

Ariel couldn't help but smile and chuckle at that while Eric blinked a few times, shook his head, and came back to his senses.

"Wow…" He nearly whispered, "Ariel...you look amazing." Ariel couldn't help but blush slightly, she never really considered herself the kind of girl that could turn heads. Mainly because most boys seemed to ignore her, but she had to admit it was nice that Peter seemed to genuinely find her attractive. It made her feel pretty good about herself.

It was then that Dax signaled Eric, "Eric…don't you have something to give our mermaid Princess?"

Eric smirked at that and pulled out from his pocket, and looked to Ariel for a moment, "Um, do you mind?" Ariel shook her head, wondering what Eric was about to do. And then he placed something on her ears as she heard a suction sound, and after he pulled away, Ariel felt something on her ears. She smiled brightly as she knew what they were; starfish earrings. She hugged Eric thanking him for this wonderful gift, causing Eric to blush a little at this.

Sebastian scuttled over to Dax as he nudged him, "Nice job, how'd you know?"

Dax merely stated, "Oh, think nothing of it. Besides, everyone in the sea knows that Starfish earrings compliment a mermaid."

Frey then broke the two up as he stated, "Well, if we're not too busy with you two hugging one another, I suggest we make haste. The dance doesn't last long; we've got only until midnight." And with that, said, the three teens, and secretly the two sea critters, walked out the front door, and to Frey's Mini Cooper, and drove towards the school dance.

**Later that Night**

**Port Royal** **High School**

**Gymnasium**

The school room was lit up with activity as the Enchanted Sea Dance was going swimmingly. The whole place was decorated in undersea decorations, the buffet tables were loaded with party foods and sweets, and even a bowl of fruit punch was set up. A huge stage was set up, and a band was playing a song entitled, Earth Angel.

The students were all over the place, dancing to the music or socializing with one another, discussing on what they were gonna do on the weekend after Friday. They were all dressed up in dance clothing or dresses, so there were a number of well-dressed teens roaming around in the school. And into the crowd came a familiar trio, as Ariel, Eric, and Frey walked right in to the dance floor. Frey looked around and saw a couple of girls, giving him a desirable eye. He then looked over to the two teens as he signaled, "I'm gonna be over there for a moment.", and then left the two alone together, slightly nervous.

And then out of the blue, none other than Seifer and Foo, spotted the two and walked over. Seifer called them out, "Well, well…if it isn't Thatch and the mysterious new girl." Eric groaned at this as Seifer walked up to them with Foo at his side. he was dressed in a white dress shirt with blue jeans and dance shoes. Foo, despite her skinny figure, was dressed in a lovely black satin dress. Seifer then looked to Eric as he quirked, "Well, this is a first. I didn't know you could dance, Thatch."

Eric smirked as he just stated, "Well, I never said I couldn't, I just wouldn't."

Seifer then looked at Ariel, who felt a little uncomfortable with him looking at her, and stated, "I've gotta admit, you look wonderful this evening."

"Fantastic.", Foo stated, adding a compliment to her.

Sensing Ariel's discomfort, Eric saved her by saying, "You know, we're just gonna go over here for a moment." And then walked away from the two. Eric looked over to Ariel as he stated, "Sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable.", but then he smirked to her as he complimented, "But considering how beautiful you look tonight, I doubt any boy could resist you." Ariel couldn't help but blush at that as they stopped and watched the dance floor.

Then Mr. Feeney, who was the chauffer of the dance, walked up to the stage as the band had finished their song. He then announced on a microphone, "How about that, kids? And now I ask for all of those couples out there, to join the dance floor…to dance to the Heart Fish Waltz of So Close."

The slow song that Feeney announced started to play and Eric looked to Ariel as he asked her, slightly nervous as he held out his hand, "Shall we?" she smiled at that and nodded to him, as she took his hand into her own. The two then walked to the dance floor and stopped in the center, along with the others couples as they danced to the song. Eric held out his left hand out as Ariel held on to it with her right, and then Eric placed his right hand on her waist, as she placed her left hand on his shoulder. The two smiled at one another, and began to dance, as the song started to go,

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone_

_The music playing on, for only two_

The two danced to the song and for more than a moment, they were both enjoying every moment of it all. And then Ariel danced closer to him and held him close. Eric felt a little surprised by this, but felt comfortable by this as they continued to dance to the song,

_So close…together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close…to feeling alive_

Eric and Ariel had been enjoying their time together. Eric made sure he was careful but they still managed to slow dance together. He was nervous that he might trip but thankfully he was naturally graceful.

Ariel felt like this was all but a dream. She was actually human, and at a human dance with a boy she liked and so far nothing went wrong. For a brief moment she felt like a normal girl; like she felt human among them all. She knew that she would never forget this night.

_A life goes, Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye, and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know _

_And all that I was is to hold you…_

_So close_

The two were dancing so wonderfully, almost as if they were dancing on top of clouds. Eric stopped for a moment, and then while still holding onto Ariel's hand, gently twirled her and brought her back to him, having her smile at him as they continued their dance. Dax and Sebastian, who hid underneath the snack table, watched the two teens. Dax nudged the crab a little as Sebastian smirked back at this accomplishment. Even some of the other teens watched the two with much envy at the couple as they danced to the song,

_So close….to reaching_

_That famous happy end, almost believing_

_This one's not pretend, Now you're beside me_

And then during this part of the song, Eric then softly sang the next lyrics to her as they danced.

_And look how far we've come…._

_So far…_

_We are…._

_So close…_

Ariel's heart was nearly a flutter after that little romantic gesture that Eric had done for her. She looked at him in his eyes…his big beautiful brown eyes that she had lost herself into. And realized never before…just how in love she was with him. She grew closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder as she brought her left arm around him to hold him close to her, embracing him as they danced to the song,

_Oh, how could I face the faceless, days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching, that famous happy end_

_Almost believing, this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close, and still…_

_So far…_

And then the song stopped for a moment, as the two looked at one another. They couldn't tear each other's eyes off even when everyone stopped dancing. And when the fast music started to go, Eric smiled at the girl in front of her as he asked her, "You want to get out of here, and someplace more romantic than this?" Ariel was a little surprised by all this, and just nodded at that. And with that, the two walked out of the dance. Sebastian and Dax saw this, and scurried off to catch up to the two, to see where this was going. Frey just smiled at his two friends as they retreated out of the dance while he danced with a blonde, and just mumbled, "You two have fun now."

**Port Royal** **Beach**

**Port Royal** **Cove**

The full moon was out and about as Eric and Ariel walked along the beach shore. They both were walking barefoot, and Ariel's hair was out of the ponytail, as they had left their shoes back at the house and felt the sand under their feet. The two walked along the moonlit shore as they conversed with one another…well, it was actually Eric who conversed with Ariel considering she couldn't talk. They smiled at one another as they stopped along the small waves that beat across the shore. The two stood there, with Eric's hand holding on to Ariel's as they watched the moon's light reflect along the sea, and for a few minutes, neither one said so much of a word.

As they looked out to the sea, Eric looked over to Ariel, and nearly gulped at her. Ariel didn't realize it, but she was being backlit by the glowing shine of the full moon's light, with surrounded her with a soft, pearl-colored aura. To Eric for the past few days and even tonight right now, she was the most beautiful, most amazing girl that he'd ever met in his life…even if she was a mermaid princess. He then returned his gaze back to the ocean as the two just admired the sight that they saw in front of them. But Eric at the moment had a small troubled thought going on inside his head as it showed on his face.

While Eric gazed at the ocean, Ariel stole a sideways glance to watch the moonlight reflect off of the boy that was on her mind. She smiled as she thought it made him look incredibly cute…but then she saw it highlighted a hint of concern in his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking of, until he turned to face her and asked, a little worried, "Ariel?", she nodded, responding to him as he nervously asked her, "Are you…happy here with me?"

Ariel looked to him, a little surprised by that question. But she smiled as she thought as she looked at him, 'Of course I am, Eric…as long as I'm with you, I'll always be…', but then she stopped suddenly as she looked out at the ocean. She looked saddened as she thought about her home and family. Eric caught her frown as he asked her concerned, "What is it?" She looked at Eric but then shook her head, giving him a sad smile.

He could probably guess what was bugging her as he asked, "You miss your home and family, don't you?" Ariel looked to Eric as she nodded sheepishly. Eric then asked, "You know, I never got the chance to ask about your family. What are they like?" Ariel smiled a little as she tried the best to tell him. He asked her if she had any siblings, and with a little guessing, she told him about her six sisters. And Eric pretty much guessed her father, King Triton, wasn't that much easy to get along with him losing his temper. She soured and turned away as he pretty much brought up the subject of her dad in. But Eric smirked as she turned her back to his direction as he reassured her, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, when I was growing up with my uncle, I did some things that got him pretty mad. And believe me, my uncle can yell pretty loud too."

Ariel smiled at that, but then frowned again, remembering something. Eric asked, "What's wrong?" She looked to Eric and smiled, looking at him with an understanding as she thought, 'I'm really happy that you're here with me, Eric. It just feels like there's someone else that can relate to me. The other Merpeople just didn't understand me…what I thought about humans and the Merpeople coexisting instead of separate.'

Eric, who had gotten to know Ariel pretty well, could sense what she was thinking. She then took her hand again as he smiled to her, "I think I know how you feel, Ariel. My family's…not exactly has been known best for its adventurous history." He then explained that their family had been ridiculed and shot down by the community because of their belief in not only the existence of the Merworld, which the museum had laughed at being folly, much less his Grandfather's and his uncle's claims that the Lost Continent and Empire that was once known as Atlantis even existed. He scratched the back of his head as he stated, "I guess in the end, nobody understands our family's pursuit in proving that these places and people pretty much exist. Everyone else just thinks of them as some legend or story told to children, and nothing more but myth." He then sighed sadly as he said, "I guess we're just a family that gets laughed at by everyone, and they just see them and me as a bunch of nobodies that'll never get anywhere…"

Ariel looked to Eric with a face that read, 'Eric, don't say that!', she then cupped his cheek with her slender fingers as she turned him towards her way. Eric was a little surprised by her as he silently read her face; even though she couldn't talk without her voice, he guessed she was trying to say to him, 'You're not a nobody! When I look at you, I see an amazing, brave person…who's strong …and wonderful…', she gulped hard, and slid her hand down to his shoulder as she looked up into his eyes, '…and sweet, funny, and handsome…they don't see someone weird and odd, like me.'

Eric knew that look on her face, seeing it himself as he grew up with everyone shunning his belief that a mermaid saved his life as a kid. He grabbed her hands in his as he told her, "Ariel, listen. Don't call yourself odd. Nobody around here or the ocean looks at you and sees that. I know…I don't."

Her eyelids fluttered as she silently gazed at him, and asked, 'What do you see, Eric?'

"I…I see…", Eric nearly froze up at this point, as he saw Ariel's lovely Aqua Blue eyes pierce him like a pair of hot needles. He felt his heart beating faster than normal, and his face slightly blushing at this. He drew her closer to his chest; his hands still holding on to hers, and her face blushed, and her hands beginning to tremble in his as he spoke up once more, "I see an amazing girl who is beautiful, adventurous, stubborn, headstrong, and just as curious of the world around her as I am. A girl who's smile makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy ever. A girl whose beautiful Aqua Blue eyes, warm and inviting…two amazing blue sapphires that have seen amazing things that I've only dreamed about seeing. When I look into your eyes now, Ariel…I can almost see what you've seen." Ariel looked surprised at him, and smiled deeply at him as she silently wished to herself, 'Thank you, Eric….'

The young teens stared deeply into each other's eyes, and to them there was nothing, not even the sound of waves. It felt the exact same way as the night when they had their 'accidental' kiss. Eric squeezed her smooth, small hands, and felt his heart beat faster in both fear and excitement; to his amazement, Ariel reacted the same way…as she felt the same feeling and way.

Ariel closed her eyes, stood up on her tiptoes in the sand, and titled her face up to his, approachably. At that moment, Eric felt a charge of excitement and paralyzing fear that nearly reduced him to a quivering puddle. He leaned forward, and tilted his head downward towards Ariel…, and was preparing to kiss her as he told himself in thought, 'Here it comes Eric…the Kiss…' but thankfully, Ariel nudged forward the last half-inch, and gently nuzzled the side of her head to his, causing the two to smile at this, and they slowly made their way towards each other's lips, silently inviting their kiss….

But then the two suddenly stopped as they heard something familiar. Ariel turned around in surprise as she seemed to remember the sound all too clearly: it was her own voice, singing that tune she had when she gave it to Ursula to pay for the spell to make her human. Eric looked to Ariel in confusion as he asked, "Ariel, what is it?"

Ariel ignored Eric and broke away from him, running towards the sound of her voice. She was almost sure that was her voice; she needed to know for sure. Eric followed after her, but then suddenly, a thick fog rolled in, making her disappear. Eric stopped for a moment, shouting out, "Ariel! Where are you?"

**In the Fog**

Loosing her way and Eric in the fog, Ariel searched around it to find the source of her voice. She knew right then and there that it was her voice alone. She wondered to herself, 'How's this possible? What's going on here?' And then she heard the voice getting closer, and stopped as she saw someone walking towards her from within the fog.

It was a girl, around the age of sixteen, just like her. And surprisingly, when she saw her, she almost looked just like her; same figure, skin, and hair length, except for a few differences. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped shirt, with a long white skirt that covered her feet, and wore a black wrap cape with a hooded cowl. Instead of red hair, she had long flowing dark brown hair that was split in the front, dark brown eyes…and to Ariel's surprise she had tiny purple hermit crab shells for earrings, and a glowing hermit crab shell pendant necklace that seemed all too familiar.

The girl stopped in front of Ariel just about fifteen inches from the confused former Mermaid. The girl sighed in bliss, as she fiddled with the shell around her neck…and surprising Ariel, spoke to her…in _her_ voice, "Mmhmm. I have to admit, Princess. They weren't exaggerating when they said you have the most beautiful singing voice in the ocean." Ariel looked stunned by this, but the girl looked at Ariel a bit in thought as she stated out loud mockingly, "Oh yeah, I forgot…I don't read body language." She then walked up to Ariel as she smirked, "I guess if we're going to have a conversation, I might as well loan this back to you." And then took off the pendant and placed it around Ariel's neck. And then she smirked as she spoke…in Ursula's voice, "There….now how's that, Princess Ariel?"

And then, without realizing it, Ariel spoke out with her voice once again, "Ursula? What are you…?" she then stopped for a moment as she brought her hands to her mouth, and then took them off as she asked out loud, "My voice…I…I can talk again?"

Ursula waved it off as she stated without caring, "Yes, yes, yes. But you're still under contract, so as soon as we're done here, I'll need it back."

Ariel raised an eyebrow as she asked her, "What do you want?"

Ursula, in her teenaged human form, merely chuckled as she explained, "I've been keening an eye on you for some time, Angelfish. And it seems that you and Lover Boy have been growing larger in your bond lately." But then she walked up to Ariel until they were both face-to-face, "And that, Ariel…may I call you Ariel? Good. That's just a big fat unwanted cog in my plans right now."

Ariel seemed confused by that, but didn't want to hear it as she stated, "No. No, the deal was I would have six days to become human, if the person I love and I shared the Kiss of True Love. You gave me until tomorrow's sunset."

Ursula was getting angry as she ran over to her, and grabbed her boy the shoulders. She then yelled at Ariel nearly freaking her out, with her face twisted in a snarl, "HERE ME OUT, YOU LITTLE…!", after realizing she had lost her composure, she calmed down and calmly talked to Ariel once more, "Just…here me out. All I'm asking is that you _don't_ kiss before the sun sets on the sixth day…which is tomorrow."

Ariel went bug eyed with shock as she broke free of Ursula's grip as she shouted, "What? No! you…you said that…"

"I said that if…_if_…he kissed you before the sun sets on the sixth day, you'd become human.", Ursula answered as she shrugged and turned around to show her back to her, "And it's been, what? Five days now, and he still hasn't kissed you yet. I mean, if he really cared about you at all, he wouldn't have been so shy around you and just have kissed you by now." Without Ariel looking, she smiled evilly as she replied, "Seems to me like he doesn't care about you at all."

Ariel seemed hurt by that; hearing that Eric didn't care about her at all. She openly stated that, with her voice quivering in anger and fear as she shouted to Ursula, "You're wrong about him! I don't know what you think about Eric, but he loves me! He…loves me." And then she turned away from Ursula as the sea witch walked behind her, "And no matter what you do, or what deal you make…I know that tomorrow, Eric and I will…"

But then she stopped as she was turned around as she faced Ursula. It was then that Ariel took notice of other shapes coming out of the fog, heading fright for them. Ursula then smirked, "Oh, really? Well…what if Lover Boy had, oh shall we say…an unfortunate accident?"

Ariel paled as she saw the crew of Davy Jones walking along the land, with their weapons at the ready. The pirates sharpened their blades, waiting for Ursula to make one order. Maccus viciously smiled at Ariel as he greeted the princess, "Ello, poppet."

Ariel nearly buckled to her knees as Ursula walked behind her and replied, "Now…here's the deal. You'll stay away from the boy's home, the boy's family, the boy himself until tomorrow's sunset. And Eric, will remain unharmed." She then saw Ariel's uneasiness with the deal as she callously pointed out, "Of course…if you want to risk it all, and be responsible for the boy's life, I'm flexible with that."

Ariel just stood there, in complete shock by all this as she took this all in. If she didn't kiss Eric tomorrow, she'd lose him. And if she stayed with him and put him in danger, she'd still lose him. Both choices were completely unfair, but the thought of losing him was even more unbearable. Her eyes began to water, and to her this was slightly strange, and then she collapsed on her knees and started to cry, with strange little drops of water coming down her face. She thought she was leaking or falling apart, but right now she didn't care; all that mattered to her was her heart breaking at this terrible deal as she cried in hopelessness.

Ursula smirked at this as she walked up to Ariel, and took the shell back from her, "Good, I'm glad you understand the seriousness of the situation." And then she put the shell necklace back on her, going back to Ariel's voice as she stated, "Tomorrow the Flying Dutchman will arrive at Port Royal Cove. There won't be anyone there on that day, so I suggest you get on that boat before sunset. Got that, Sunset, because that's when we're leaving." The crew snickered, growled, or cackled in delight at this evil as they began to walk away, leaving the distraught mermaid with these troubling thoughts. Ursula then waved as she disappeared into the fog with the others, "I trust you'll make the right choice, Dearie."

As soon as Ursula disappeared, the fog did as well, leaving only Ariel to weep at this unfair deal. It was around that time, that Eric had finally found her, on her knees and balling her eyes out. He ran over to her side and knelt down next to her, "Ariel? It's me, Eric. What happened?" Finding she couldn't speak again, she looked at Eric, with tearful eyes as she tried to convey what had happened. But it wasn't successful as she just crashed into his arms, and sobbed as she buried her face into his chest.

Eric didn't really understand what had happened to her at this time. He didn't know why Ariel was crying, but he knew that he couldn't stand to see her like this. So he did the only thing he knew of to do for her. He responded to her distressed state, by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to her, as she let it all out.

**Thatch Residence**

**Nearly Dawn**

When the two teenagers had gotten home from last night, they went to bed. The exhaustion from last night's failed attempt had taken it out of everyone…except for Ariel as she was awake now. She was getting dressed in her usual attire; her white shirt with the black spaghetti strap top, and blue skirt, along with her boots. She had finished and walked up to her bed's dresser, where Sebastian lay snoozing on a makeshift bed made from Max's puppy bowl. She smiled sadly as she heard Sebastian mutter in his sleep, mentioning that he had composed the greatest symphony ever. She carefully kissed him on the forehead as she said her goodbye to him, and took a folded piece of paper off the dresser. And with that, she walked out of her new room; the room that Eric had given her to stay in, and went to where she needed to say goodbye the most.

She silently opened the door that led to Eric's room, and quietly walked in as she looked around. She spotted a drawn picture of her when she was only ten; although it looked like it had been done by a ten year old boy and just lightly smiled at that. But then she saw a picture of her at her age now, and couldn't help but smile more at this. However, she turned her attention as she heard snoring coming from her left. She saw Max, sleeping soundly, as well as the source of the snoring, Dax, as they slept on the same bed, where Eric was sleeping now.

Ariel walked up to him and sat down next to him as he slept soundly. She just smiled at him, seeing that he looked so peaceful and relaxed when he was asleep. She stretched her right hand forward and took a few strands of hair away from his face. This was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life now, more than having to give up her voice to become human. She started to shed a few tears at this, but then shook it off, but still had a tear or two to shed. She took the note that she had written for Eric, and placed it in his open right hand.

After that, she did the only thing that was left for her to do. She leaned in close to Eric, and then lightly kissed him on the left cheek of his face. As she did this, a single tear strayed down her face, and it landed near his eye duct as she leaned towards his ear. And even though she couldn't talk at this point, she still whispered to him, 'I'm sorry, I had to leave you, Eric…I love you…', and with that, she got off his bed, and walked out the door. She then walked down the stairs, and out the door, going to where her captors awaited for her.

**Next Chapter: The Setting Sun; Too Late?**


	14. The Setting Sun

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 13: The Setting Sun; Too Late?**

**Thatch Residence**

As morning finally rose up enough to reach the windows, they had reached into Ariel's room. They lit up the now empty room as the light touched everything, including a still snoozing crab. As soon as the sun's rays hit him, Sebastian groaned and stretched himself to wake up. He groggily looked over to Ariel's bed as he groaned, "Okay, child. Time to wake up now; you have a busy day." He heard no reply, not even a stir from the bed. He then asked again, "Child? Ariel? Ariel!" But when he looked at the bed, his eyes shot wide awake, as he saw that Ariel was nowhere in the bed.

In Eric's room, all was quiet and calm as Eric slept with ease, as did Dax and Max. That is until Sebastian came scuttling into the room, shouting and waving his claws around hysterically, "ARIEL! ARIEL'S NOT HERE!" He jumped on the bed and crawled over to Dax. He then grabbed onto Dax's collar as he shouted hysterically, while shaking the otter awake, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY TO YOU PLEOPLE! ARIEL IS GONE!" The whole blast of shouting woke Eric up as he lightly stirred up and about.

Dax, just groaned as he woke up from Sebastian's shaking him, and pushed him off. He groaned as he cracked his back, "Would someone shut this side-walker up? What are you even talking about?"

Sebastian finally calmed down a little as he took a deep breath, and answered, "I'm trying to tell you: Ariel is gone."

"What?", Eric asked as he got up to talk to them, even Max awoke up, hearing the yelling. He then shook his head at the easily-excited crab and replied, "She probably went out for a walk or…", but then felt something in his hand as he looked at it. he saw a note in his hand as he feared something; the thought that Ariel might have left without telling him so. The two critters looked concerned by this as they walked close to Eric as he opened it and read the letter. He didn't like what he read as he read it aloud,

_Dear Eric,_

_I'm sorry if I left so suddenly without saying goodbye, but I felt it was better this way._

_It would have been too unbearable if I saw you again._

_The reason I leave now is because I don't want to be a burden to you anymore._

_And that I think that my father was right about humans and Merpeople. It's not that we can't get along with one another, but we're of two different worlds. _

_It would be impossible for the two of us to be together, or even try to._

_And so, I have to return home. _

_These past few days with you were the most amazing that I ever had with anyone. Just know that even though we're worlds apart, you will always hold a special place in my heart, and that I love you dearly._

_Your friend,_

_Ariel_

Eric crumpled the letter, not in anger but in pain of losing the one girl that he realized he loved. Even though he read it he still couldn't believe it; Ariel was going away and he would never see her again. It just wasn't right on the reasons why she had to leave. She was never a burden on him; in fact, he had enjoyed every moment this week, just by being near her. They both had a great time even last night, and even Ariel had to have a great time as well. He knew that Ariel still cared about him and didn't want to leave him. He even knew that Ariel didn't care whether or not she was a mermaid or a human; he had told her himself he was happy being near her. So why did she have to leave? Eric's face then went from depressed pain, to hard determination as he looked forward.

Sebastian and Dax looked at Eric with deep concern for the young guy. Dax sighed as he walked over to the boy as he tired to comfort him, "Now, kid. I know you feel as though your heart's breaking, but…", but then he shot back a little as Eric got up from bed and walked over to his closet really quickly. The two critters looked confused by this as Eric got dressed in his wet suit, and then his clothing on top, and grabbed his shoes. Dax ran across the bed, as he was joined by Sebastian, and Max jumped off the bed to walk over to his master. Dax then asked dumbly, "Uh, kid? What are you doing?"

After getting his shoes on, Eric simply replied, "I'm going to go after her."

Sebastian's jaw dropped as he replied, "What are you crazy? The child made her choice; there's no reason to go after her."

Eric walked out of his room hastily, and the three critters followed him. He rapidly went down the stairs and straight to a phone. The three sidekicks ran after him as they saw him making a phone call to Frey. He had told his friend everything and heard that he was going to call everyone in town if they had seen her. Eric had a pretty good guess at where she would be; if the spell wouldn't last until the sunset on this day, she would need to be near the ocean. If no one had seen her anywhere else that would be his surest bet she'd be there.

After hanging up, he walked towards his back patio door that led to the beach shore. But before he ran out to find Ariel, Dax's shouting stopped him, "Wait!", Eric's back was still turned towards them as Dax asked, "You read the note, kid. She's leaving and doesn't want to bother you?"

Eric shook his head but still kept his back turned as he replied, "I was never bothered by her. I enjoyed having her around me."

Sebastian then chipped in as he explained, "She said she didn't want you to come after her, boy. Why go after her now?"

"I have to, Sebastian.", Eric simply replied.

Sebastian then asked, "Well, yes, but…why?"

Eric sighed, and then turned to face the two. His face held a gentle sadness and with it a small smile as he finally answered, "Because…I love her." And with that he was about to run in search of Ariel.

But then Dax shouted, "Alright, alright, Eric. Hold up for a second." After Eric turned around, he saw Dax and Sebastian smiling in determination as the otter replied, "If ya finally realize how much she means to ya, then we'll help broaden the search party." Eric smiled at this, knowing he had friends helping out in more places. After that was said, they ran out, in search of the little mermaid, Ariel.

**Port Royal** **Cove**

The beach was deserted, seeing that everyone was out to school at this hour. The waves beat at the shore line as only the waves and the sea gulls were all heard as the only audible sounds. But there was one audible sound, as they were the sound of bare footsteps walking along the beach sands. Ariel was walking towards where Ursula had said the _Flying Dutchman_ would appear, but rather slowly. As she walked along the beach, Ariel looked around, remembering a few of the best times that she had here with Eric.

She remembered when he had tried to teach her on how to surf. She saw the spot they had sat and trained at with the kiwi slices, the makeshift board, and all the other goofy tests he had her take. She laughed at that as she stopped for a moment, 'Those tests were pretty ridiculous, but we had a great time.' But then she continued to walk, but stopped as she saw a few waves forming and crashing. She then remembered when Eric had taken her on her first surf into a tubing wave. The way he held her close to him, when they both touched the wave when they were inside it. She blushed at the memory of this, 'That was the most amazing experience I ever had. And I was able to share it with him….'

She even remembered the dance from last night that they had together. The slow dancing, Eric quietly and softly singing to her, and even when they walked along the beach. Those, and along all the other memories, including that fateful night when they met when they were ten, when they met again now that they were sixteen…and even though it was accidental, their first kiss under the moonlit sea. Ariel smiled as she held herself, and then softly started to shed a few tears. She smiled sadly as she remembered all those treasured moments she had with him, 'Those were such fun times…', she then looked sadly back in the direction that Eric's home was at, and then her tears were still forming as she thought, '…I really wanted to stay with you, Eric.'

Not too far from her, a familiar seagull was flying through the air, humming happily. Scuttle was on his way over to that Thatch's home to check up on Ariel on how the kiss was doing. It was only until he looked down below, he saw Ariel. He smiled happily as he swooped down to greet her as he cheerfully shouted, "Ariel! How you doin'…" but then stopped as something erupted from the water, shooting out like a giant killer whale overtaking its prey. Scuttle stopped in midair as he saw the _Flying Dutchman_ bobbing out of the water near Ariel. In a panicked state in just seeing the cursed ship of the dead, Scuttle was even worried more as he saw Ariel walk towards it. He swooped down in order to warn her of the danger she was getting herself into, "Ariel! Don't get on that…!"

But then he stopped as he saw something totally bizarre, the creatures aboard the ship were coming out. And then they opened the boarding plank, as Hadras and the Twins stepped at the sides and did nothing. And what was even bizarre by Scuttle's sight and surprise, was that Ariel walked up the boarding plank, and the two escorted her aboard. Scuttle couldn't believe what he was seeing at this point as he wondered, "What's goin' on around here?"

It was then that he heard a familiar voice as it chuckled from the captain's cabin. "Mhahahahahaha, she's on board then, eh?" Scuttle landed on the cabin's window as he saw who was speaking up. It was a sixteen year old brunette girl talking to the captain of the ship, Davy Jones. She cackled as she looked at a mirror with an octopus design on the frame, "Excellent. Everything's going according to the ultimate design I've laid out."

Then Scuttle figured it out as he realized it was Ariel's voice coming from that girl. But he didn't do anything as he heard Jones speak up next, as he walked next to the girl and asked, "So we have the Princess aboard the _Dutchman_. What of the boy's fate?"

The girl smirked as she threw a needle at the mirror's frame head, sticking it there like a dart. Scuttle gulped as he overheard the scheme, "Knowing the boy, he'll come to the rescue, and we'll be at the ready for him." She then walked up to the mirror as she cackled as she adjusted it to show herself…only to show the reflection of none other than Ursula, the Sea Witch, herself.

Scuttle paled as he saw the truth as he whispered, "The Sea Witch…" he then jumped back as he stammered, "Oh, no…he's a…she's a…I gotta…!", and then accidentally ran into the window, but wasn't spotted. He then frantically flew up into the air, to find Eric and warned him of the danger that awaited him and Ariel.

**Later On**

**Near Port Royal** **Cove**

**Nearing Sunset**

The sunny sky was now a glint of orange as the sun was that of a fuzzy peach readying its decent into the horizon. Even across the beach, the orange light glittered on the water as a few shadows were cast on the beach side. Eric stood there, looking out at the ocean, near exhaustion from looking all over town. He had been searching all over for Ariel, but as luck would have it, no signs, not even a trace of her at all. He finally collapsed on his knees, next to an equally depressed Sebastian. Dax was also with them, sitting on his butt, completely depressed by this turn of events. Even Flounder, who was bobbing from the water, had a tear shed from this hopeless search for shi friend.

Frey had appeared and shouted, "NO such luck, guys." Eric turned around to see his friend run up to them and stopped as he gave them the bad news. He shrugged as he reported, "I've called just about everyone on the island. I even asked Seifer of all people."

Eric then slumped his shoulders as he asked, "And nothing?"

Frey shook his head, "It's the same as always: they haven't seen any trace of Ariel that she was in town." Frey could only frown at seeing his friend in such a distraught state. He had seen his friend completely happy when Ariel was with him. And when he had found out his friend was in love with his mermaid friend, that only made him even happier to see him like that. But now, Eric was completely depressed now, seeing that the one person he wanted to share his heart with was gone from him.

Eric looked back at the ocean; his heart aching to have Ariel back with him. He sighed as he prayed silently, 'Please, give me a sign. I…I want to see her again.' But just then, his prayer was answered as someone frantically shouted out for them.

"GUYS! GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"

They all turned upward and saw it was none other than the seagull, Scuttle. He was crazily flying straight towards them, screaming about something important. However, he was flying too fast to stop as he came in pretty quickly, and with no control on his speed. Dax paled at this as suddenly, he crashed right into him, plowing him into the ground. Then Dax kicked him off as he was back to his frantic and grouchy self, "Get off me, you walkin' feather duster! What's wrong with you?"

Eric got between the two and calmed the situation down, "Whoa, wait a minute. Everybody just calm down." He then turned towards the bird and asked, "Now, Scuttle… calm down and tell us why are you in such a hurry and yelling about."

After Scuttle had taken a breather, he talked to all of them, but still slightly scatter brained at the moment, "Okay, so there I was…I was flying…", he shrugged as he smirked, "I mean, what am I saying? Of course I was flying."

Sebastian folded his claws and tapped his crab legs like they were fingers impatiently. Dax just crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance at the seagull's scattered brains as he raised an eyebrow at the bird. Then Scuttle continued as he frantically tried to piece together what he was trying to say. He then shouted or mumbled out, "And, uh…there was the Crocodile ship…and on board it…", he then made eyeglasses from his fingers, "…I saw…the watch…the witch, was watchin' the mirror…", and then he frantically pointed to his throat as he looked to Eric, "And she was talkin' with Ariel's stolen set of pipes!"

Sebastian just groaned as he asked, "Just what are you talking about, you bumbling idiot?"

Scuttle grabbed both Sebastian and Dax as he was now face to face to them. And with a gritted beak as he nearly yelled out, this time clearly, "Are you all hearing what I'm trying to tell you?" He then slammed the two together, bonking each other on the heads as he finally answered, "Ariel…is being held prisoner…by the Sea Witch…and the _Flying Dutchman_….at Port Royal Cove!", and then dropped the two as they finally dropped on to the ground.

Eric, Frey, nor anyone else could have believed this as they heard the entire thing. It suddenly came to realize that Ariel left because she was forced to. In his gut, he never felt angrier at the one who did this to them, or to himself for not seeing this from the beginning. Now he felt worse than ever; more than when he realized Ariel was leaving.

Dax finally got up and groaned at this as he got up and cracked his back. Sebastian did the same as he looked to Scuttle, while rubbing the back of his head, and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Scuttle then frantically asked, "Have I ever been wrong?" The two gave him a doubtful look, but then Scuttle shook his head and asked again, "I mean when it's important!"

Flounder, then asked being the most worried, next to Eric, "But if that's true, then she's on the other side of the beach. And we don't have much time." He pointed towards where the sun was, and saw that the sun was beginning to set. They knew right then and there that they were running out of time to help Ariel. Flounder looked to everyone and asked in worry for his friend, "What are we gonna do?"

Everyone turned towards where Eric was looking, which was at the ocean. He heard the entire thing, and was now more than ever to help Ariel now. He took off his shirt to reveal that he had on his wetsuit underneath; causing everyone to look at him and each other in confusion at this. Then Dax walked up to Eric as he asked, "Eric…what do you think you're doing?"

He looked to the little otter, and to everyone else as he answered, "I'm going after her." And was about to head for the water.

But Dax shouted, "NOOO!", and grabbed him by the leg, stopping him. He then said, "You can't go after her now!"

Eric, feeling like this wasn't the right thing to do, replied, "I have to! She would have done the same for me!"

Dax clutched his head as he shouted, "Don't you get it? Ariel's the bait! Ursula wants the both of you on the _Flying Dutchman_!"

Frey asked, "What? Why?"

Dax sighed as he answered, "To stop the prophecy of Eric and Ariel stopping her from coming true." He then looked to Eric with much dread in his face for the boy as he finished, "To _kill_ you both!"

Everyone stopped and paled at the realization that this was all a trap set up for the boy and girl. But Eric waved it off as he looked even more determined to help Ariel, "And that's why I need to get her off the ship." He sighed as he looked in the direction to where Port Royal Cove was, "Ariel saved my life twice…it's about time I did the same for her."

Dax sighed at this as he mumbled, "Alright, then." But then he somehow pulled out something from behind him. It was the bracelet that Tia Dalma had given to Eric, and held it up to the boy. Eric looked confused as he stated, "You'll never get to that boat in time. This'll help you and Ariel, in both ways to you."

Eric bent down and took the bracelet fro Dax's hands and stood up. He looked at it confused, but then was startled as the wrist part of the bracelet, suddenly sprang open like spider legs. Eric looked at it pretty nervously as he looked to Dax and asked, "So…what exactly does this bracelet do?"

Dax sighed exasperated as he explained, "Didn't you listen to what Tia told you about it?" Eric looked clueless as to the answer. And Dax just sighed as he carefully explained, "That bracelet has the power to allow one who walks on land to venture into the sea. And it can allow one who lives in the sea to venture on land." Everyone just got a confused look at this, until Dax slapped his face, and then yelled out, "Just stick the bracelet on and see what happens!"

Eric shrugged as he placed the bracelet on his wrist, and then it snapped right on him, startling and slightly hurting him a pinch. And then suddenly, a strange wind started to swirl around Eric as everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding sand. And out of the wind, a swirling vortex of yellow and green energy engulfed Eric's lower torso. Eric looked down in confusion and fright, and then suddenly, he lost his balance as he fell to the ground. And the wind and energy disappeared as everyone; including the now recovered Eric had seen what the bracelet had done. Eric tried to get up, but then saw what where should have been his legs, was now in face a blue tail and fin, but also felt behind to where his lower back connected to his spinal tail, was a small dorsal fin. He was still wearing his wetsuit, even though it merged with his tail. It was in that instant, Eric realized that he bracelet had transformed him into a merman…or with the detail of the fin on his back, a Mer-Dolphin to be exact.

Dax jumped in as he explained and smirked, "Voila! Your very own Rent-A-Tail and fin, just designed for humans. Giving you maneuverability in underwater environments, underwater pressure, and enables you to breathe in it as well. Licensing fee is with no costs." But he cleared his throat as he crossed his arms and pointed out, "However…this is one small thing…"

"I knew it!", Sebastian shouted as he scuttled over tot eh otter, "That obeah woman is no different than Ursula…."

Dax placed a hand on Sebastian's head as he pointed to Eric and finished, "The magic is only good as long as you wearing that bracelet. If it's removed….you'll revert back to your old air breathing self."

Frey was a little warped by all this as he wondered if he could take any more of this. But he just smirked as he said to Eric, "Well, if that happens, you better make sure that you're on the surface and not ogling any more mermaids beneath the water." But then turned around as he spotted a familiar car driving to the direction to where Eric's home was. Frey paled as he looked to the others and stated, "Eric! Your uncle's comin' home!"

Eric then looked as he nearly paled at this; he turned towards Frey as he asked, "Can you stall him until I can get back?"

Frey smirked at Eric as he stated, "I can give him a few impressions…", and then ran off towards the house as fast as he could.

Sebastian sighed at this, but then turned towards Flounder as he commanded, "Flounder! You go with Eric and make sure that you both get there in time, as fast as your fins can get you!"

Eric jumped into the water and swam up next to Flounder as he nudged the little fish, "You ready?"

Flounder smirked, "Let's go!", and the two splashed into the water and swam at top speed to get to the _Dutchman_.

Sebastian then thought about it, but knew it was the only way to set things in right now. He then told himself, "I've gotta get to the Sea King. He must know about this; that the Sea Witch and Jones are workin' together."

Wanting to help, Dax asked, "Well, what can me and feather-brain, here do to help?"

Scuttle nodded at that as he asked, "Yeah, what about us?"

Sebastian then quickly shot at the two as he ordered, "You two! Find a way to stall that ship from leaving port!", and then plopped into the ocean to get back to Atlantica in time.

The two looked in confusion as Scuttle asked Dax, "Stall the Flying Dutchman? How can we….", but then he smiled as he and Dax figured it out and shouted in unison, "That's it!" And then Scuttle flew to the sky, and Dax took off into the sea. Scuttle flew over to the shore as he squawked for the attention of all the birds and sea creatures that was nearby. Dax did the same as he swam all over in the waters and called out for all the reinforcements as he could muster. Dolphins, and seals came along with him, and even a few manatees came in for reinforcements.

Scuttle led the way for everyone as he shouted, "Let's go! C'mon, move it! We've got an emergency here!"

Dax shouted, while he hopped on top of a moving Croc, "You heard the bird; we've got a boat to ground!" and with that said, the two varmints and their army of sea creatures swam as fast as they could to do the impossible…ground the _Flying Dutchman_.

**On the Dutchman**

Leaning on one of the rails, Ariel looked out towards the sea, a little happy to be near it once more. But when she looked back at the shore, she was more depressed than ever. However, that depression turned to revulsion as soon as Davy Jones stepped near her. She turned away, to hide her saddened face, but also that she really didn't want to see someone like him. Jones lightly chuckled as he sneered and brought up his tentacle index finger to trace her chin, much to her disgust, "Ready to join my crew, lass?"

She then shot him a dirty look, slapped his hand aside, and then pointed out to where the sun was. Davy Jones raised an eyebrow as he saw the sun still out, but slowly making its decent. His evil smirk returned as he cackled and responded in a mocking sympathetic voice, "Oh…you still waitin' for your prince charming to come to the rescue?" Ariel nodded as she stood defiant to Jones, but then he snapped back at her with anger, "Well….don't get your hopes up yet, Princess!" He then grabbed her right wrist with his crab claw, and clamped on it hard. Ariel winced in pain and tried to pull away from him, but Jones' grip was hard and firm as he pulled her in closer until they were face-to-face. He then snarled evilly as he finished, "Because as soon as the boy gets here…if he get here…"

"Jones! Be civil and reasonable towards the girl.", Ursula, in her human form, stated as she walked behind Ariel, "She's already lost the love of her life. She barely needs you snapping off her right hand." Jones just growled and then let go of Ariel's wrist. Ariel held it gently as she rubbed it a little, but then felt a chill go down her spine as she looked to see Ursula put her hand on her shoulder as the humanized Sea Witch smirked in triumph, "It's nothing personal, little princess…it's just good business…for me." Ariel turned away from her, with a sad look on her face, in nothing but heartbroken as she realized she would never see Eric again.

However, that was proven to be wrong, for at that moment, Flounder and Eric were making their way to the boat. Flounder stopped for a moment as he turned towards Eric, wondering if he was having trouble getting used to the tail and all. He asked out of concern, "Eric, you okay?"

Eric stopped, as if he was gliding in the water, instead of on it, and smirked at the yellow fish, "Yeah, I'm good." He then moved his tail around as he waved his flipper finned tail at Flounder, "It was just taking me a little while to get used to this, is all." He still couldn't imagine that he was now breathing underwater, and swimming in it like a dolphin could.

Flounder smirked, but then the two turned their attention as they reached surface. Then they saw their appointed target as Flounder replied, "We're gonna make it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Eric shouted as he and Flounder, swam as fast as they could, well Eric going faster, towards the Flying Dutchman.

Meanwhile, Jones walked along the deck and ordered Jimmylegs at the help, "Set course for Sea Serpent Pass! We're going home." The men all laughed maniacally as they all prepared to make sail. Ariel sighed in sadness as Ursula ordered the Twins to take her to the brig. But just before anything could happen, Jones had noticed something peculiar: the ship wasn't moving at all. He looked to Jimmylegs, who seemed to be having trouble at the wheel. He walked up to the helm and snarled, "What exactly…DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN', MASTER LEGS?"

Jimmylegs, being slightly nervous for the first time in his torture-inflicting life, shrugged, "I don't know, sir. The rudder chain ain't responding!"

"Captain!", Hadras shouted at the back of the ship.

Jones, Jimmylegs, Maccus, and Palifico followed behind and stopped at the conch headed pirate. Jones bellowed, "What is it?"

Hadras pointed down, looking rather nervous and confused at what he had found, "Hoi ya! I think I found the problem." Everyone looked and saw in complete oddness at what had happened. On the rudder, a couple of crocodiles were biting into the rudder, jamming it completely.

Jones looked completely flabbergasted by this absurd sight as he shouted, "WHAT'S GOIN ON HERE?"

Before Ursula was about to escort Ariel to the brig, she stopped as she overheard all the shouting. Ariel stopped too and wondered, 'What's going on? I thought that they were going to make sail.' Ursula groaned as she shouted, "Jones! Why aren't we making…?" But then stopped as she overheard some annoying squawking as it came from above. She looked up and gasped as a bunch of seagulls, led by Scuttle, flew in and dived at her and the Twins. The two ducked and released Ariel as the girls missed them by a mile. Ursula growled at this as she got back up, but then paled as she turned around, and saw the same seagull flying squad heading right for her again. They zoomed under her skirt, leaving her a little disoriented, as they zoomed over to the Twins and pecked at the conjoined pirates, causing them to run around in a panic.

Ariel raised an eyebrow at this bizarre event, and saw that more sea creatures were flopping on deck. They attacked the pirates completely, causing them to scatter and panic as they tried to desperately get these little buggers off of themselves. Ariel was just as confused by all of this, until a familiar seagull landed on her raised arm as he smirked, "Alright, kiddo. Operation: Stall the Dutchman, is going according to plan." Ariel raised a confused eyebrow by this, wondering what Scuttle was talking about.

But then Ursula, who had recovered from the seagull attack, glared angrily at Ariel and the bird. She stomped over, catching their attention to her as the two looked a little frightened. She then growled, "You! You're the one causing all this?" She was about to ring Scuttle's neck, but something stopped her in her tracks as she paled.

Ariel and scuttle turned around to see a couple of angry seals growling at Ursula. And on the leader, stood Dax as he commanded, "Alright, guys….CHARGE!" And the seals charged at Ursula, kicking her in the hair while she screamed out for help. And then as Davy Jones came walking down the stairs, he was bombarded with load after load from what Pelicans threw at him. As he tried to make sense in this, a barrage of Starfish was thrown at his face like a couple of Shurikens, leaving him blinded as they covered his tentacled face. Ariel couldn't help but smirk at this whole bizarre ordeal, and Ursula was thrown into a bunch of crates and barrels, nearly knocking her out.

At the side of the Dutchman, Eric and Flounder had made it just in time. The boy grabbed on to one of the ropes that led upward, and while still holding on to it, he took off the bracelet. His tail and fins disappeared as his legs returned, still wearing his jeans from before. He looked down towards Founder as he said, "Wish me luck.", and then proceeded to climb up the rope.

The chaos was still going on aboard the Dutchman, as the crew was running around like mad chickens. Ariel, with Dax at her side, was the only one not getting attacked by this chaos as Davy Jones was running around, trying to get the starfish that were stuck on his face. even though she was a little surprised by this, she looked down to Dax with a questioned look on her face, but he smirked, saying, "Hey, this wasn't my idea.", he then saw movement behind them at the railing, and pointed, "If you're lookin' for the one who came up with this rescue…look behind you."

Ariel raised a confused eyebrow but looked behind her. And to her surprise, who would be climbing up on deck as he walked on deck with soggy jeans, and his wetsuit underneath, but none other than Eric. He smirked as he saw Ariel again, and said, "I'm glad I got here in time to save you, Ariel." But then he looked around at the chaos aboard the ship, and saw Dax sheepishly waving at him, "Though it seems I was beaten to the punch." Ariel couldn't believe what she was seeing; Eric had swum all the way to the boat, just to save her. She nearly burst into tears as she tried to hide it, but Eric walked up to her as he cupped her face with both of his hands. He then brought her to look up at him as he smiled, "Hey, come on. No more tears, Ariel; you're too beautiful to have tears on your face." Ariel tearfully smiled at Eric as she placed her hands on his, but then the two stopped having their moment as someone groaned and then growled.

Ursula shot up from the wreckage that she was thrown into as she looked around. She was going to kill the first thing that had ruined her carefully laid plan out, but then her attention was turned back towards one sight. At the railing, she saw Princess Ariel…in the arms of that human boy, Eric Thatch. She menacingly growled and glared daggers at the boy as she snarled, "You! You're the cause of all this!" Frightened for Eric, Ariel stood in front of him, giving Ursula a defiant look that said, 'Don't you hurt him!' Ursula snarled as she stated, "I knew I should have let Jones gut you, when I threatened Ariel to leave…"

Eric then understood the whole thing as he understood now. Ariel wasn't trying to leave him over what she wrote; she was forced to do so. He smiled at Ariel as he said out his understanding, "So you really weren't trying to leave me…", he then looked to Ursula as he snarled, "….you just forced her to."

Ursula snarled as she held the shell and spoke in Ariel's voice, "All too true, but I still have this, boy!" She then threatened, "And unless you want her to remain a mute for the rest of her life…you'd better abandon ship, and abandon girlfriend, Lover Boy!"

Eric looked at the shell, the one that contained Ariel's voice, and knew that was the only choice to get her voice back. But then he looked back to Ariel, and saw how much she had given up being with him. He knew he couldn't just let her do all this by herself anymore. And much to Ariel's surprise, Eric stepped away from her, and ran towards the human-disguised Ursula and grabbed the shell, as he replied, "Not even if you threatened my life!" Eric tried to pull the shell away, but then Ursula did the same as it was a tug of war between them.

Dax saw that the pirates were starting to recover from their attack. The sea critters that had helped in the attack were all but retreating as the pirates were noticing the tug of war. Ariel cringed in fear for Eric as she saw the pirates were about to close in on him, and prayed that something would happen. Dax looked at this whole thing and sighed as he told himself, "I am so not gonna like this…" he then ran from Ariel's side as he ran at Eric and Ursula. He then got in position and innerly groaned, "…I am really…not gonna like this…", he gulped, and then jumped up, and took a big bite out of Ursula's butt.

The Sea Witch in disguise, screamed at the top of her lungs at feeling something taking a huge chunk out of her butt. She pulled away, causing Eric to pull even harder, as the shell necklace broke from her neck. The shell was sent flying through the air, and then it fell forward near Ariel. And then the shell crashed near her feet, shattering into a million pieces. But then out of the shell, the small golden yellow orb that was Ariel's' voice, began to float up to Ariel as it vocalized with the tune that she had sung. Eric got back up from the fall as he looked up towards Ariel. The Dutchman's pirates, who had finally won the battle, watched in awe at this scene. Jones pulled the last of the starfish off and turned to where the singing voice was coming form, and his jaw nearly dropped. Ursula was furious nonetheless as the one trump card she had, was no longer hers. The golden yellow orb floated up towards Ariel's throat as it neared the final tune, and merged back within its rightful owner as Ariel sang out the last tune.

Eric got up and back on to his feet, as he looked at Ariel in hope for his friend. He walked up to her as he asked, "Ariel?"

Ariel looked up to him, to the boy that meant more to her than ever. She silently prayed that she had her voice back…and then said with a smile on her face as she looked at Eric, "Eric." And then the two embraced each other in a warm hug, reunited in a happy moment as Ariel spoke up as she looked at Eric, "I never thought I'd see or speak with you ever again." She then balled for a little as she buried her face into his chest.

Eric just smiled warmingly, knowing that the one who was special to him was given her voice back, but that she was back in his life. He took his right hand and stroked her head as he said to her, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Ignoring to what they should have been doing, the pirates, minus Davy Jones, all sighed and were in Awww at the touching scene. Even Jimmylegs, the cruelest of the pirates, was in tears as he blew on Koleniko's cloak as a tissue. The conch-headed pirate, Hadras, wiped a tear from his lone eye as he stated, "You just have to love moments like these."

The inhuman one, Ogilvey, nodded at that as he padded his shipmate's shoulder as he hollowed, "You've got to treasure moments like this in your life."

Ursula, who was using her original voice once more, groaned, "Oh, don't make me puke." But then something caught her eye that made her chuckle evilly as she saw what was happening behind the two teens.

Dax was spitting up a storm as he grumbled, "That was vile.", he still wasn't too thrilled for biting Ursula's butt as he tired his best to get the taste out of his mouth. He then looked at the teens as he shouted, "You two owe me…" but then paled as he saw the sun…and it was setting.

And as the sun disappeared, the two teens happy moment, was over. Ariel gasped in pain at something, with Eric looking surprised and concerned for her. She couldn't regain her stance as she fell softly to the floor. Eric held on to her and the two saw what the problem was. Her legs had reverted back to her tail and fins; the teens realized in fear that they were too late.

Ursula cackled a little as she looked at the distraught teens, "Well, Mister Thatch…it seems that even though you've won the battle…", and then a few bolts of electricity shot at her, and with a disgusting tear and bloat scene, Ursula was back to her old tentacle-limbed self again as she cackled loudly, "…YOU'VE LOST THE WAR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Davy Jones then stepped up towards the teens as he towered over them. He then viciously and evilly smiled at Ariel, who cringed at what was coming next, as he chuckled evilly, "Welcome to the crew, lass." He then looked over to his men as he ordered, "Maccus! Greenbeard! Escort our newest member to the brig before she receives the mark!"

The two pirates strode forward to the teens, obeying their captain's orders. Ariel looked to Eric as she pleaded, "Eric, you've got to get out of here."

He shook his head as he replied, "I'm not leaving you, Ariel!" Knowing she wouldn't win this argument, she pushed him off the ship's deck. Surprised by this, he shouted back to her as he crashed into the water. Dax, feeling equally worried, jumped in after him. Eric shot out of the water as he coughed a little, and could only look helplessly as the two pirates grabbed on to the struggling mermaid.

Jones then looked down at the boy as he ordered, "Men! Go after him and drag him back to the ship! Now!"

"No, wait!", Ursula ordered as she strode over to the rail and looked down. She then smirked evilly as she signaled Maccus and Greenbeard over to her, while still holding on to Ariel. She then asked, "You there! You want her back?" She then cupped Ariel's chin as she proclaimed, "Meet us at Sea Serpent Pass in one hour, boy. Your fishy friends'll know the way." She then looked over to Ariel and then back to the boy as she stated, "And if you don't…Princess Ariel, doesn't have a prayer.", and then cackled evilly as Jones gave the order to dive.

The _Flying Dutchman_ began to descend into the ocean water, taking Ariel with it as she shouted, "Eric! Nooooo!" And then sank into the water with the stealth and poise of a combination of a Great White Shark and a Humpback Whale. As the water dialed back down, Eric could only float there, realizing that he had lost her again. He shook himself as he knew that wasn't true. He pulled out the bracelet and slapped it back on his wrist. His legs transformed back into a Mer-Dolphin's, and swam forward back to the water.

Dax, who was joined up by Flounder, acted as the voice of reason as he asked, "Uh, what are you doing?"

Eric stopped as he looked back to his guardian and replied, "I have to do something."

Dax then stated in a worried tone, "You saw the look on that Sea cow Witch's face. The whole thing's a trap!"

Eric nodded at that, but then looked to Dax as he asked, "Are we in this together for Ariel…or not?"

Dax looked at him, slightly defeated at that question. But then Flounder swam up to him as he nodded, "I'm in to help Ariel.", he then turned towards Dax as he asked, "How about you?"

Dax just smiled at the two, knowing full well that they made up their minds. He then smirked as he swam forward, "Well, then let's go save the Damsel in Distress!" And with that said, the three dived into the water, with Flounder leading the way. They were on their way to save Ariel, and unknowingly, the First Heart of the Sea.

**Next Chapter: Into the Sea; To the Rescue**


	15. To the Rescue

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 14: Into the Sea; To the Rescue**

**Sea** **Serpent** **Pass**

**The Flying Dutchman**

The mighty vessel that was the _Flying Dutchman_ was berthed at Sea Serpent Pass. But more specifically, it was ported at Ursula's lair, and near a huge crevice that seemed to stretch on forever to the bottom, and it was littered with the bones of humans, Merpeople, or any sea creature that was scattered to the cracked sides. The _Flying Dutchman_'s crew was walking around, getting ready for a few visitors to arrive. They were setting up everything that was needed in order to prepare for the second guest, after the first one would have arrived.

Ursula slunked over at the help, waiting for the first guest to arrive; in truth, she was expecting this, seeing that the Princess was back in the water. She knew that the one she was waiting would rush in first without even thinking or planning ahead. She smirked evilly as she told herself, "If Triton's anything other than calm; it's being stubborn and headstrong." She chuckled at this as she knew that his stubbornness would throw him into her little lion's den.

Meanwhile, down in the brig, Ariel was sitting on one of the benches. She had now dressed back into her purple seashell bikini top, her pearl arm bracelet, and her mother's necklace. The human clothing she still had, even though she reverted back to a mermaid, was placed in a bag next to her. She took it hand held it close to her chest as she frowned; she had missed her final chance, and would now have to serve an eternity aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. She then sighed sadly, as she told herself, "In…in the end I couldn't even stay with the one boy I care about." She held the bag close to her, as she apologized to everyone that was important to her, "I'm sorry, Daddy…Sebastian…Scuttle…Flounder…Dax…My sisters….", and then she buried her face into the bag, to try and hide her tears, which didn't appear seeing that she was back underwater, "I'm sorry…Eric."

And then suddenly, she was shot in attention as she heard the brig door opening. She looked up and saw Maccus, accompanied by Greenbeard and Clanker from behind. Maccus smirked evilly as he mockingly said to the frightened but angered girl, "Alright, Poppet…it's time."

**Back on Deck**

Ursula drummed her fingers on the railing towards the helm impatiently, while Davy Jones looked around with his spyglass, keeping a fresh eye out. The first guest should have been here, considering a few fish had spotted the _Dutchman_…as well as their newest crew member. And those fish folk would blab out to the only person who had been sending out search parties day and night for the past six days. It wasn't hard to know that Triton had been worried sick and sending out search parties left and right to find his youngest daughter. She fumed impatiently as she growled, "Where is he? He should be here by now!"

Jones looked at Ursula, pretty annoyed, and folded his spyglass back up. He then waltzed on over to Ursula's side as he calmed her down with a pat on the shoulder, "Patience, oh Slimy-limbed Witch…remember, Patience is a virtue…" but then Ursula forced his hand off as she grabbed it.

She looked at the captain furiously as he snarled at him, threatening, "Be very cautious around me, Davy Jones. Don't forget…aside from you, I know where your weakness is hidden." She then leaned in towards his face as she evilly smiled her teeth at him as she threatened, "So don't overstep your boundaries on telling me what to do…or it will be the end of you." She then turned away as she made her way.

But then Jones grabbed her by the wrist with his crab claw, as he barked at her, "DON'T forget why you still need me alive, Ursula! Or why you 'enlisted' my help at all!" Getting her attention, he snarled, "Calypso created the Three Hearts of the Sea to govern the waters in her absence. To give the three races a chance to balance the Seas at all for them all to be at peace with one another. He or she who controls all three hearts controls the oceans as the new Sea Goddess." He then let go, "So don't forget, that you already have one Heart in your service."

Ursula broke his grip on her as she snarled and glared at him, "Oh, I haven't forgotten, Jones. Nor do I have any intention of forgetting at all."

Just then, before the two could tear at each other's throats, Maccus had just arrived. Following him up the stairs was Greenbeard and Clanker as they held a struggling Ariel, trying to break free from their grip. Maccus reported, "Sir! We have the Princess, just as you ordered."

Ursula saw that Ariel was doing her best to break free of the pirates. She continued to struggle, even when she was being brought near Ursula and Davy Jones as she didn't want to see them at all. The last thing she needed right now were those two gloating at her, seeing that they won. Ursula, sensing what was troubling the girl, evilly smirked as she slithered over to her, and reached out to her. Ariel tried to break away from Ursula from stroking her hand on her face, but no such luck. Ursula then replied, in a mocking tone of concern and endearment, "Oh, poor little princess. It's not you I'm after; it never was." She smirked as she looked to Jones, "We've a much bigger fish to fry…"

"Ursula, stop!", commanded a voice of authority.

And then suddenly, a yellow blast was shot at them, nearly at an inch of the villains' feet. And where the shot had hit was a smoking hole at the feet of Davy Jones and Ursula. They, the crew, and even Ariel looked upward, to see where the shot had come from. And it was none other than King Triton himself, as he swam downward, holding his glowing trident at the ready. Swimming next to him was Sebastian, who had told him of the entire scheme. Despite the fact that And boy, did he look pretty miffed as he glared at Ursula, "I would have expected such an atrocity from you, Ursula." And then he looked at Jones as his glare intensified, and growled at Davy Jones, "But never would I suspect you to work with her." he then looked to his youngest daughter, whom Clanker and Greenbeard still had a tight grip on, and asked with concern, "Ariel, are you alright?"

She weakly nodded as she replied, "I'm alright, Daddy. But listen, you have to know what they…" but she was silenced as Greenbeard placed a hand on her mouth.

Triton snarled at this as he threatened with shi trident pointed at the villains, "Let her go."

Ursula snarled as she pointed to Ariel, "Not a chance, Triton. She's mine now!", she then smirked as she pulled out the glowing yellow contract that Ariel had signed, and gloated as she waved it in his face, "We made a deal, dear old Daddy."

And then Jones stepped up as he barked out, "Her debt to me is still to be satisfied. An eternity in servitude aboard the Dutchman…as a start!"

Ariel then pulled forward, to try and plead with her father; to tell him that she didn't mean to do this to anger him. But Greenbeard's and Clanker's hold on her was even stronger as before when she struggled. She looked to her father with a pleading look as she cried out to him, "Daddy, I'm sorry! I…I..I didn't mean to. I didn't know; I'm sorry!"

Triton glared, not at his daughter, but at the fiends that did this to her. He snarled even more at them as his grip on the trident tightened even more. He then lifted the weapon in his hand as it glowed and crackled with golden energy. And then he shot a blast at Ursula, which hit dead on, sending her slamming into the mast. However, all it did was cause Ursula to gloat even more…as the contract wasn't even scratched or burnt. Ursula chuckled, as she smirked triumphantly as she swam back to a stunned Triton, "You see? The contract that Davy Jones and I made is legal, binding, and completely unbreakable." She then rolled it back up as she tapped the end at Triton, "Even for you."

She then smirked as it was time to bring the plan into fruition. She then edged on as she circled Triton like a vulture would with its prey, "Of course…I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain."

Triton snarled but kept his temper in check, remembering that his child was in danger, "What do you want, Ursula?"

Smirking at this, but then switched to a satisfied shrug as she stated, "I don't know….the daughter of the great Sea King is a very precious commodity." She then nodded to Jones as he smirked triumphantly, and then walked near Ariel. She struggled to break free of the two pirates that held her but to no avail as Davy Jones walked closer. He then held up his right hand, and his palm suddenly split open to reveal a nasty barnacle with black jagged teeth. This was the technique that marked the crew with the Black Spot; the slave insignia that proved you were a crewmember aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, and Jones was about to 'mark' Ariel with it.

Ariel shuddered and gasped as Jones walked forward, with his hand extended forward. Clanker chuckled evilly as he grabbed Ariel's hand, and held it out for Jones to 'mark' with the Black Spot. Ariel tried to pull away, but the pirates kept her in place, as Jones inched even further. And just when his hand reached hers in order to mark her with the Black Spot, he was stopped when Ursula shouted to King Triton when he was about to stop him, "BUT…." Everyone turned to the Sea Witch as she circled Triton one more time as she stated, "…I might be able to make an exchange…", and then traced one of her tentacles on his trident as she smirked with devilish glee at her plan working, "….for someone, even better."

**Not Too Far Away**

Out of the darkness and of the ocean itself, three figures swam on over towards Sea Serpent Pass. Flounder swam in front to lead the way, with Dax following behind him, looking pretty nervous. Eric, on the other hand, was a little worried as he swam next to the two; he was worried that they were a little too late to get to the _Dutchman_, and to help Ariel. He had learned from Dax, surprisingly, to what happens to a person who joins the _Dutchman_; those who are bound in servitude, year after year, they lose a part of themselves…just like those pirates aboard that ship did.

Flounder stopped as he swam near a rocky cliffside, and pointed out, "Over there, guys; I can see the ship." Dax and Eric swam upward to Flounder and hid behind the rocks. There, they saw Ursula's lair, as well as the _Flying Dutchman_, and from the look of things, the two were talking with a buffed up merman holding a trident. Eric immediately realized it was none other than Ariel's father, King Triton; he figured it out considering he had seen pictures of him during his research on Merpeople, but he3 had no idea that he would see him in the flesh and blood.

But something also caught their eye as they looked down near Ursula's lair and the crevice. Near it was a graveyard of ships, and stopping to look up at the _Dutchman_, was a brand of Mermen that Eric never saw in the book. They looked light green with fins for hair and better swimming control; they almost resembled Eels, wearing armor made of Shark bones and teeth. Dax recognized them as the scavengers of the Merpeople: Mer-Eels. He cringed and groaned as he complained, "Mer-Eels. Why did it have to be Mer-Eels? I hate Mer-Eels."

Eric looked to the otter as he asked, "Are they that bad?"

Dax sarcastically chuckled as he asked, "Are they bad? Kid, those things are the worst kind of Merfolk ever. They're scavengers that'll eat anything or anybody, bottom-feeders…a bunch of backstabbers if you will." He then looked to Eric like he had all the answers, and asked, "So what's your plan on gettin' past those guys?"

Eric turned towards Dax, and then turned back towards the Mer-Eels as he answered, "Live bait."

Dax nodded at that, "Good idea.", but then stopped as he realized something. He frowned as he looked towards Eric, knowing full well what the boy was thinking, "Hey!"

Eric looked at Dax seriously as he stated, "C'mon, Dax. You and Flounder need to create a diversion, while I try and sneak onboard the _Dutchman_."

Dax looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow and his hands on his hip as he asked sarcastically, "What do ya want me to do? Dress a drag and do the Hula for them?"

**A Few Minutes Later**

The Mer-Eels were watching the _Flying Dutchman_. It had only been a few minutes since Triton had come around to try and get his daughter back from them. Right now, their leader was planning another bargain with the Sea King at the moment. But then suddenly, a Hawaiian tune was playing as they turned and saw something strange. Dax was standing in plain sight, with a sea flower on his left ear, and in a hula skirt with a flower necklace around his neck. Next to him was Flounder, with a coral reef shaped like a platter plate and with a sea fruit resembling an apple was in his mouth. And then Dax danced a little jig while singing a Hawaiian tune,

_Luau!_

_If ya hungry for a hunk of fat, and juicy meat,_

_Eat my buddy, Flounder here, he is a real treat_

_Con on down and dine, on this tasty find,_

_All you have to do is get in line!_

The Mer-Eels didn't know what to make of this, but their basic instincts kicked in. They slowly swam towards the two, both seeing a tasty treat as they pictured both Dax and Flounder as edibles. Flounder and Dax saw this and were freaking out, but kept their cool, as they continued,

_Are ya achin'…_

_Yep, yep, yep!_

…_for some bacon?_

_Yep, yep, yep!_

_He's a big fish!_

_Yep, yep!_

_You can be the big fish too! Oy!_

And as soon as they were done with the song, the Mer-Eels were close enough. With ravenous hunger written all over their faces, they were about to eat the duo. But then Dax and Flounder both screamed like a couple of lunatics, and swam off with incredible speed, while being chased by the Mer-Eels. And while the enemy army was chasing after their dinner-to-go, Eric swam as stealthy as he could towards the Dutchman, while and unforeseen deal was commencing.

**Aboard the Dutchman**

Ariel, who had stopped struggling, paled as she heard the deal that Ursula had made with Triton. She couldn't believe that was what Ursula had in mind for this transaction. She would sever Ariel's debt of an eternity aboard the _Flying Dutchman_….in exchange for the Sea King's freedom. Ariel snapped out of her shocked state as she pleaded to her father, "Daddy, please! Don't do it; don't…", but was once again muffled by Greenbeard, who growled at her.

Davy Jones, slightly smirking at this as he smoked a pipe of sea-magma-induced fire, stated the deal out pretty obviously as he tapped his pipe on his crab claw, "So…which will it be, Triton? Your freedom…or the girl's?"

Ursula, ignoring the princess, held the contract up, as she smirked at Triton evilly, as she asked him, "Now…do we have a deal?"

Triton looked at the contract with much doubt in this decision. But then he looked back at his youngest daughter; he knew that she was in this mess because he let his temper get the better of him. He had hurt his daughter by destroying her human collection; even though he knew she wasn't supposed to, he knew that collection meant something to her. he knew right here and now, this was the only way to pay for that mistake. He turned his face away, and aimed the Trident at the contract. And with a tiny shot of energy from the Trident, the Sea King, signed it with his own signature.

Ursula smiled insanely at this; her plan finally coming together as she cackled out loud, "HA! It's done then!"

Ariel was then let go as she floated there, looking at her father in saddened shock. She then snapped out of it as she swam up to him and hugged him. She then apologized to her father, with a saddened voice, "Daddy, I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you'd…"

Triton then returned the hug to Ariel as he said, "There, there, Ariel. It's not your fault; I'm the one's to blame." He then broke the hug, but still held onto his daughter as he looked at her with much care in his eyes and voice, "If anyone's to blame for all this, it's me. I shouldn't have been so hard on you, or destroy your collection."

Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing; her father apologized to her for destroying her human collection. She just couldn't help but give him a sad smile, and then hugged him back. But then the two were pulled apart by Maccus and Clanker, who grabbed Ariel, and by Ogilvey and Koleniko grabbed Triton and chained him up. Ariel struggled as she tried to break free of the pirates just to be at her father's side. Ogilvey snatched the Trident from Triton's hand, and then Jones walked up to his less-than-human crewman and took the Trident from him. He then walked up to Ursula and handed her the Trident, as he would a sword.

Ursula's eyes showed the reflection of the Trident, with much greed for power in them. She then slowly took the trident, and smiled evilly as its golden glow turned dark, due to the nature of its new master. She then cackled, "At last…the First Heart of the Sea; the power to govern and control the ocean's waters and weather…the key to crossing the Lair of the Leviathan; the Gateway to the Next Heart…is finally…mine."

Triton, being very angry at seeing his daughter reprimanded still, struggled in the tightened. But the chains were barnacle-tipped, so they slightly cut through his skin, causing him to bleed, but only a little. However, his anger outweighed his pain as he glared at Ursula and Jones. He then berated, "Ursula, you lying hag! You said you'd let my daughter go! That was the deal!"

Then Davy Jones shouted at the imprisoned Triton, "DON'T DARE IMPUNE MY HONOR, TRITON!", he then calmly stated, "I agreed to sever the debt I had with your daughter….", but then he laughed, along with his men as he finished, "…but you failed to sever the debt she had with Ursula." He then looked over to Ariel, who was still held on to by Maccus and Clanker, and then ordered, "Get her ready for the boy's arrival…she'll be playing the role for bait, after all."

The men nodded, and took the struggling Ariel near to what appeared to be an old anchor. As they did to Eric and Frey, they tied her to it, crucified style. And then, the crew hoisted her upward, and over the black abyss that the Dutchman was berthed at. Ursula watched the whole thing, and then thought about something; she knew this would be too easy a trap to get out of. She then snickered at the thought as she swam over to Jones, who was still near Triton, "Jones! I have an idea to spice up our trap.", she then evilly looked at Ariel, and then at the Abyss, and spoke in a low and scheming tone, "Summon…the Beast."

Davy Jones then sharply turned his head towards her direction, with a look of shock. He then raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Are you serious?", he then pointed to his men as he encouraged, "My men handled the human boy the last time. Let them deal with him…."

"They couldn't handle the human when they were on shore.", Ursula interrupted as she sharply looked at him with an evil grin, "I need something that can ensure the two will be gone for good."

Davy Jones raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin wth his claw in thought. He then finally asked to confirm what he was listening to, "So you want me to summon my pet…in order to get rid of two children for you." He saw Ursula nod at that, and then he just shook his head in disapproval at this, "Oh, that's just despicable.", but then his face twisted to that if insane and evil glee at this idea, "I love it!"

Triton then growled as he butted in, "You're preparing to summon an ancient sea creature to deal with one barbarian?"

Ursula then swam over to Triton and then, to Triton's disgust, wrapped an arm around him. He then mockingly asked, "Tell me, Triton. Did you ever wonder why your dear little daughter made a deal with me?" she hten pointed at Ariel with the Trident, and then answered, "She did it in order to become human…to be with the human boy that captured her heart."

Triton, not believing a word, defied that as he replied, "That's a lie! No humna would risk their life to save a merperson!"

Ursula pulled away as she shrugged, "Uh, who cares what you think." She then turned as she heard grunting sounds and swam over to the rail. She then saw the crewmen turn a huge wheel, with a piston being slowly pulled upward. She then signaled Oglivey and Koleniko to bring Triton over to see this. When he was close enough, Ursula grabbed Triton by the chin as she malicously said, "You….get to watch this."

Jimmylegs maniacally whipped the men to make them go faster with turning the wheel. While at the same time in doing his duty, was taking great pleaseure in the men's suffering. As he did so, Davy Jones walked up to the helm as he chanted out to his men, Ursula, a worried Triton, and a still struggling Ariel, who was being dangled at the abyss, "Let no joyful voice be heard!" another whipping sound accompanied by a groan, and the wheel was cranking the piston higher, as Jones continued, "Let no man look up at the sky with hope!", another whipping as the piston got higher and higher, "And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake ...", the piston was high enough, and then Jones looked at the Abyss with a much insane look in his face and eyes as he shouted out, "…_the Kraken_!!!!"

Triton shouted in fear and pleading at this whole thing, "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", and then the piston shot down, creating a huge underwater booming echo, that washed over the water and rocks below the ship. Eric, who was sneaking at the side of the ship, and not being noticed, had seen the whole thing on what was going on. And he also felt she booming echo that the ship had made, and saw as he swam up to the mast, going unnoticed by anyone at that point, as he saw what he was looking at.

All was silent, as the men looked over from the railing of the ship. They looked down at the calm and quiet abyss, awaiting for this myserious beast tehir captain called the Kraken. Ariel, who was being held out by a crane-like structure of the ship, was dangling out like fishing bait. She struggled to break free, but then stopped as she, and everyone aboard the _Dutchman_, heard a menacing, deep growl coming from the bottom of the darkened abyss. And then, a look of fear was shown on Ariel's face as she saw something slither out of the shadows. Huge, massive green and brown tentacles, ten times as big as the _Dutchman_ started to slither on the walls of the abyss, and headed straight for her. And then, Ariel's fear grew even worse when she, and everyone else saw a circular mouth pop with the tentacles; the interior lined up with six sets fo spiked, razor-sharp teeth, with the sixth set resembling crab claw legs as they flexed outward, awaiting its meal.

Ursula then smirked evilly as she stated out loud, almost giving a speech to the crew, "Make no doubt, that boy will just be another corpse to add to the Kraken's foul dragon breath."

"Not today, you fat sea cow!"

Everyone, the pirates, Davy Jones, Ursula who was a little miffed at that sea cow comment, Triton, and even Ariel, turned to see who had said that. But Ariel immediately recognized the voice, but seemed to have some disbelief at it being underwater. But when she saw who it was, she couldn't believe what she saw as she saw him. It was Eric, with a Mer-Dolphin's tail and fin, floating at the top of the main mast, holding on to the rope, and looking down towards everyone.

Ariel smiled as she cried to him, "Eric!"

Jones raised an eyebrow as he asked to himself, as well as Ursula, "He's a merman, now?"

Ursula shrugged as she waved it off, "Merman, boy, what's the difference?", she then pointed to the boy with the Trident as she arrogantly mocked, "Well, boy. I'm glad you came all this way to help the little princess out. Too bad you didn't come prepared well enough."

Eric could care less as he shouted, "Let Ariel and her father go! Now!"

Triton couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing from this human turned merperson. He was demanding that he and his daughter be released. On top of that, he came all this way to help, even probably knowing that he knew this was a trap set up for him. But still, here he was, risking his safety and life for his…and that of his daughter's. then Ursula slinked over to the stairway to the railing as she clutched the Trident like a cane as it glowed dark golden yellow, "You want her back, Lover Boy?", and then she pointed the trident at the rope held Ariel in place over the abyss, and over the Kraken, and shot it with a bolt of energy, "….THEN GO GET HER!"

The rope that was holding Ariel, and that was shot at, snapped, as the rope came loose on the anchor. Without the proper anchorage, the anchor then fell towards the Kraken-infested Abyss, with Ariel screaming out in fear. Eric, who was a little stunned by this, bolted from his spot as he charged straight forward to save her. He caught her and began to try and break the ropes, but not until the tentacles came crashing down at them; the tentacles crashing around the abyss' walls. And suddenly, a jet of black ink was shot all aroudn the abyss, covering the Kraken's movements.

Flounder and Dax, who had just escaped the Mer-Eels, had arrived at the scene. They had just seen Ariel and Eric, getting thrown at the Kraken, and heard the still roaring and rumbling that the Kraken had made still as it attempted to eat its small snack. Even those aboard the _Dutchman_ were wondering if the Kraken was taking its time with its meal.

But what no one realized was that the two had narrowly escaped into a pocket cave. It was only a few split seconds, but Eric was able to until the ropes that held Ariel to the anchor and spotted the cave nearby, with quick planning, and a lot of luck in dodging the tentacles, they reached into the cave and away from the beast as it thrashed around in empty water. The two were now huddled in the cave, with Ariel holding on to Eric as the beast kept thrashing. Eric sighed in relief, and then he looked at the girl in his arms as she looked up to him, and she smiled as she asked, "Eric. You're a…you're a Mer-Dolphin."

Eric smirked as he held up his wrist that had the bracelet that Tia Dalma had given him, "Yeah, it's sort of a Rent-a-Fin, thanks to this."

At that moment, however, Ariel just crashed into Eric, nearly hitting him into the wall, in an embraced hug. She buried her face into his chest, as she tearfully whispered, "You came back…"

Eric smiled as he held Ariel in his arms and just replied, "Of course I came back, I…", but then suddenly, the two froze for a moment. They had the feeling that something was watching them as they turned around. The two paled and gulped as they saw a massively large round eye that reflected the two; an eye that was colored flaming orange in its iris and black X-shaped pupil. It looked at the two with much ravenous hunger as it growled in anticipation. Eric looked to see if there was anyway out, and no such luck. The only way out was where the Kraken's eye was currently blocking. He then looked to Ariel, and then stated, "I think we're gonna have to put our reunion on hold, Ariel. You wait here until I can lure the squid away. When you see your chance, get back to the _Dutchman_, get your father, and get out of here."

Ariel looked in shock and fright as she heard him say that. She pleaded to him as she grabbed his shoulders, "Eric, no! don't do it! You could get eaten."

Eric took a deep breath, as he looked at Ariel with much concern in this matter. And he simply replied, "It's either that or we both get eaten." And then, taking her by surprise, he lightly kissed her on the forehead as he looked at her in the eyes once more, "Don't worry…I'll come out of this alright. I'm not about to die yet.", and then he swam forward straight towards the eye, and balling up his right fist, and bringing it back, punched the exposed eye's pupil.

The Kraken roared in annoyance as it thrashed around, trying to rub its now irritated eye. Eric shot out of the cave and into the open, catchign the Kraken's attention. It roared angrily as it shot out with its tentacles, trying to catch him. Ariel peered out of the cave, and looked terrified as the Kraken tried to get him. She shouted in fright, "Eric! Eric, look out!" and he did so as he swam upward, letting the Kraken follow him. As it did, Ariel swam upward towards the _Dutchman_ to free her father.

**Back at the _Dutchman_**

The pirates, Davy Jones, and even Ursula were watching with curiosity as they saw movement heading for them. Then suddenly, out of the blackened water surface of the Abyss, Eric shot upward and curved straight towards Ursula's lair. Ursula snarled at this, seeing that the boy was still alive. And then out shot forward a massive giant squid with its massive tentacles trying to get the boy, its head base being a long, shapr tail similar to that of a squid's. As all eyes were turned towards the Kraken's chase, Ariel swam upward towards the Dutchman, without getting spotted.

As soon as Eric had reached the lair, he stopped, seeing the Kraken head right for him. As soon as he waited for it, Eric fast and sharply got out of the way, causing the rampaging Kraken to destroy the Sea Witch's lair. And it did as it crashed right through, causing it to crumble down, but not destroying the Seaweed creature's garden, but merely exposing them. Ursula's jaw dropped to the deck as she saw her lair destroyed, and then growled at the boy as he shot upward near the surface with the Kraken still following behind him, reaching out with its tentacles.

She looked to the pirates as she shouted, "Well, don't just stand there gawking!", she pointed at the boy as she ordered, "Blast him out of the water!" Maccus, Oglivey, and even Koleniko ran towards three of the upper deck cannons, as they loaded them, and aimed right for the boy. Seeing that Dax and Flounder had arrived in the scene, along with a confused Sebastian, they saw the three pirates taking careful aim at him. The three knew what they had to do and Sebastain cried out, "Come on, you two!", and then charged at the three pirates. Dax pounced at Oglivey's face, pulling at the lone eye and causing the pirate to run around screaming to get it off him. Sebastain got right behind Maccus, and with his claws, pinched the hammerhead's butt as he cried out in pain, taking misaim and shot at the already demolished lair. Flounder was whacking at Koleniko's face, causing him to get disoriented.

Ursula just groaned at this as she rubbed her forehead, "I'm surrounded by idiots." She then held the Trident as it started to glow as she took aim for Eric, "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

Ariel swam onboard, without having Jones or Ursula notice her. She then made her way to her surprised father as he whispered with fatherly concern, "I thought were gone forever, Ariel."

Ariel smiled as she undid the chains, "I'm not that easy to get rid of." But as she tried and freed her father, she noticed the contract that Ursula had on her. As long as the contract remained in her possession or even existed, Ursula still had her father's freedom. But what made matters worse, was she saw the Sea Witch, aiming the Trident at Eric. She nearly gasped at this as she charged right for her, and pulled at the back of Ursula's hair.

Feeling the slight twinge of pain, Ursula shrieked in pain as she was forced to forfeit her aim and shot the other way. Instead of hitting the boy, she hit the Kraken's eye, not destroying it, but blinding it's eyesight. However, the blast caused it to become a tad disoriented as it came crashing downward at the Dutchman. However, as Eric saw that the Kraken was knocked out and headed right for the Dutchman, one of the two massive main tentacles, came crashing forward at him, knocking him out and sending him hurdling to the ground.

Ursula turned towards Ariel as she used her tentacles to slam the girl into the railing. As Ariel tried to ready herself back up, she gasped as she saw Ursula, snarling and aiming the trident at her as she howled, "Don't fool with me, ya little brat!" but then she heard the wailing sound as Ursula and Jones looked behind them and saw the Kraken heading right for them. Ariel, Trident, along with Flounder, Sebastian, and Dax who had somehow gotten a hold of Ariel's bag, abandoned ship as the Kraken crashed on to the Flying Dutchman's captain's cabin. The sea critters and Merfolk looked as they saw the Kraken's mouth crashed onto the captain's cabin, and in a fast motion, the Trident landed right at Triton's feet as he reached up and once again, reclaimed his weapon.

Davy Jones rubbed his sore, barnacle-encrusted bottom as he and the men got back up. As soon as the men were back in shape, Jones took notice on his pet's status, and that the Sea Witch was nowhere to be seen. However, Ursula's whereabouts were finally answered as everyone saw the Kraken's mouth being pried open. Ursula was inside, and screaming frantically, trying to get out, but the Kraken closed its mouth in annoyance. The Kraken got fed up and spat the Sea Witch out. As Ursula regained her bearings, she noticed something important as she felt her sides, and paled in realization, "The contract! I lost it to that stupid sea beast!"

Jones then noticed as he answered very calmly, "Not to mention the Trident."

Ursula snarled in disbelief and anger as she yelled, "This is all that Mermaid and boy's doing! When I get my hands on….!" But then, she stopped as she heard the Kraken's lips smacking. The Kraken had a strange taste in its mouth when the Sea Witch was in it…and then came to the conclusion that it was a nice snack. So with it's vision finally clearing up, the Kraken's hunger, turned towards Ursula. The Sea Witch paled at this as she scooted back, as the tentacles came for her, "Oh, no!" she scooted back as she ordered the beast, "Now, now, stay away!" but then the Kraken got her as she screamed out, while she was being pulled towards the Abyss with the Kraken, "AAAHHHH! WHA-JONES! AAAAHHHH!", she dug her nails into the wood as she tried to anchor herself, while looking hyserically terrified at this.

Davy Jones stood there, slightly confused, but then smirked a little as he said, "I think a window of opportunity is open for us, boys!" this was their chance to escape…as long as the Kraken ate her.

As soon as she was pulled on to the railing, she latched on to it. The Beast began to pull harder and harder, until it could pull no more, and she was shot into the air, and back down towards Davy Jones. The two were sent crashing into a small dwarf fellow who was part lobster, right into the cargo bin. The pirates looked at the hole, and wondered if both their leaders were alright, but heard their captain speak to the dwarf of the crew, "Pedron. Be a good fellow and fix the plank…", and then his voice was heard in anger now as he shouted, "…SO I CAN MAKE YOU WALK IT!" the fellow shot out as he yelled in frightened French as he ran away. And then the two leaders of the group, came out, both looking like they haven't slept in days and growling in annoyance that their scheme had failed….and that they were now humiliated more than ever.

Back with the heroes, Ariel was swimming around, looking for Eric. She didn't see what had happened to him, but then she spotted him, and it was not looking good. He was unconscious on the rocky ground; she swam over to him and rested his head on her lap. She saw that there was a slight bruise on his head, and gently stroked on it. She then whispered to him as she sadly smiled at him, "You know…what you did out there was stupid, fool-hearty, and completely reckless." But then she smiled at him and her voice cracked a little, "…but also very…brave."

But then she felt a shadow loom over her as she saw her father. She was deeply afraid on what he would do, so she did the only thing she knew of what to do. She defended Eric by wrapping her arms around him and looked to her father defiantly. And then she stated what was in her heart, "Daddy, please don't! I know you think Eric's just a heartless fish-eater, but he's nothing like what you think they are. He's kind, caring, funny, and…."

But before she could finish, Triton sighed as he said, with no anger in his voice, "You should probably get him home before he wakes up. I'll deal with the Dutchman for you." Ariel was a little surprised by that, but then smiled as she thanked him, and helped Eric up. And then she swam Eric towards where the East/West Current would be. And then the three critters followed suit, a little confused by the King's kindness, but then the King spoke up, "Dax, was it?" the little otter stopped in his tracks, as he turned around and smiled sheepishly as King Triton said, "There are some questions I was hoping to ask you. So if you would mind staying a while."

Dax swallowed hard as he replied, "Oh, um…okay, your majesty." He then turned towards Sebastian and Flounder as he handed them Ariel's clothes bag and stated, "Here, and make sure when they get to land, tell the princess all about Eric's little bracelet trinket." The two nodded at that, as Flounder took the bag under his fin and swam away.

Sebastian looked at the otter, and lightly said, "Good luck, mon.", and swam away after Flounder, leaving the otter to a friendly interrogation with Triton as they swam back…and stopped in surprise as they saw the _Flying Dutchman _was nowhere to be found.

**Next Chapter: Land or Sea; A Perfect Beginning**


	16. A Perfect Beginning

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 15: Land or Sea; A Perfect Beginning**

**Back at Port Royal**

**Near the Thatch Household**

It was night as the waves lightly hit the sandy beach with the cool evening wind. The oceans were beating against the rocks that lay ashore near the cove were two figures were at the beach. It was Eric, lying down on his back, still unconscious, but still wore his wetsuit, and his jeans as his tail had changed back into his legs. The bonk on his head from both the Kraken, and when he fell on the rocky edges from the sea bed. Now he was back on the sandy beach of his island home, sleeping off the pain and exhaustion from the agonizing rescue and battle against the Kraken, as well as nearly getting killed.

However, his head was resting on someone's lap, someone who stroked his head as they softly sang to him. A familiar song, as he stirred a little,

_What would I give, to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

Eric stirred a little, as the voice became clearer and focused, instead of sounding like a distant echo. To him the voice was calm, warm, and all too familiar, as he stirred while listening to the song,

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

As before when he was only ten, Eric finally had the strength to wake up as he slowly opened his eyes. As he did, the moonlight lit up the area slightly with the rays beaming down, giving the same atmosphere on 'that' night. As his eyes came to focus, his hearing came as well as he still heard the familiar song being sung,

_Where would we walk,_

_Where would we run,_

_If we could stay out here in the sun?_

He groggily tried to get up, but his exhaustion got the better of him. But as his vision cleared up, he saw the one person he wanted to see when he woke up. he saw Ariel, dressed in her while shirt and black spaghetti strap shirt on top, her blue skirt, her purple pearl bracelet on her left wrist, and on her right, she had on the same bracelet that Eric had on. Along the way, Flounder, as well as Sebastian, had told her that the bracelet had the power to turn Eric into a merman. And if that was the case, it also had the power to turn a merperson…into a human.

She had her eyes close as she continued to sing out with a smile on her face, "_Just you and me, wish I could be…_", she then turned to Eric's direction as she finished, "…_part of your world._" And then her smiling face was turned to one of embarrassment as she saw Eric wide awake…and smiling at her.

Eric was just smiling at Ariel, as he said warmingly, "You know, you sang that song when we first met." He chuckled a little as he replied, "I was wondering when I'd get to hear you sing it again."

She then pushed him off as she covered her face, and complained with her hands still on her mouth as she looked away, "Eric! Oh gosh, I feel so embarrassed. Why didn't you say something?"

Eric shook his head as he got up on his knees and crawled over to her. He then chuckled as he cupped Ariel's face with his hands and smirked, "And have you too embarrassed to keep singing that song?", and then he kissed her on the forehead, causing her to look up to him. He then told her truthfully as he got her attention, "Ariel, I love it when you sing. That's one of the things I missed this week when you couldn't talk." He then gulped as he explained, "I like talking to you, and when you talk back to me.", he shrugged, "Sure, I mean it was easy to 'read' you, but….", he took a deep breath as he said what he was so nervous about saying, "…I missed it when you replied back with your own voice. If anything, I want to talk to you and have you replied back."

Ariel couldn't help but be stunned and blushed a little at what he said to her. He missed her singing as well as her talking to him. Feeling a little giddy, she smiled to him and asked a little nervously, "You…you really like my singing?"

Now it was Eric's turn to blush from embarrassment as he simply nodded at that. Eric's hands then went to Ariel's hands as they held each other's and looked at each other in the eye. They had been through a lot the past six days; adjusting to a new life with each other in it, romantic attempts to get each other to kiss, The Flying Dutchman and the Sea Witch. To the two it felt like they were living in a storybook; the past six days did feel like they were in a fairy tale story.

And like a fairy tale story, they knew what would come next for the two; Ariel reached out with her left hand, and touched Eric's face. But then suddenly, at this point, Ariel was nearly about to cry at this, but then quickly hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Eric. Thank you so much…for everything.", she said, holding him tightly. Eric was a little stunned by the hug, but then smiled as he returned the hug and rubbed her back, and then Ariel pulled away and gave a small laugh as she wiped away some of her tears, "Sorry, after what's happened…I just feel a little embarrassed."

Eric shook his head as he said, "Don't be.", he then touched her cheek again, bringing her head to meet up his look, "You deserve a happy ending, Ariel. I just, you know, wanted to help."

Ariel smiled at that as she replied, "You already did." And then her heart started to race, as she was about to do something that was at first accidental, but now wanted to do by choice for so long. She slowly took Eric's face in her hands, and surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two slowly leaned in to one another as their lips almost met. But then their little kiss was interrupted, before it even started, by a familiar otter that popped in between the two.

Dax had arrived back and was being his annoying self as he implied, "Man, is this romantic or what?" The two broke apart from their moment, and didn't look too happy towards their little otter friend. He then snapped his fingers as he smiled at Ariel, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to tell you kids." He cleared his throat as he began, "Ariel, I've gotta message from your dad."

Ariel nearly lit up, "My father? He's alright?" But then she frowned slightly, knowing that she would have to return, "I guess he wants me to…"

"To stay right where you are.", Dax stated with his arms crossed as he continued, "On land, where it's safe from the Sea Witch and the _Flying Dutchman_." The two teenagers looked slightly confused at this; they probably figured that the two would have been caught by Triton and his soldiers. However, Dax explained, "Yeah, I know. It sounds pretty weird, but that's just how it sounds." He explained to the two that when Triton had gone back to finish the job to the two villains, the _Dutchman_ was nowhere to be found. As soon as he had used the trident's magic to restore those that Ursula had punished from failing to pay, he had even sent out scouts and search teams to find the vessel, but with every search team it was the same: the _Flying Dutchman_ had vanished without a trace.

Then Eric asked, "So…what does that mean?"

Dax smirked at the two as he said, "It means, Lover Boy…", and then looked to Ariel and pointed to Eric as he stated, "That Ariel's dad…has entrusted you…to take care of her until this whole thing is settled." He smirked as he pointed out, "But that might take a while, for oh say…until you two decide to tie the knot."

The two blushed from embarrassment, but smirked at the otter's joke. Flounder, who was close by, jumped out of the water excited for his friend. He cheered on, "That's great, Ariel! That means you and Eric can stay together." He then saw his two human friends smile at that, as they looked to one another, knowing that they wouldn't be separated.

But then Dax mentioned as he looked to Eric, "Now, kid. I know you're already shouldered on the whole destiny about you protectin' the Three Hearts of the Sea, one of which is Triton's Trident. But the King's puttin' you responsible for taking care of Ariel…", he then looked to Ariel as he remarked, "…and you, young lady, have to take care of him. This whole thing works both ways for the both of you."

The two teens looked to each other as they smiled at this turn of events. Ariel blushed at Eric as she nodded, "Don't worry, Dax. Eric's in good hands.", and took his hand into hers.

Eric smirked at her as he gently squeezed it back as he got up, with her following him. He then replied, "Same here." But then he suddenly went from happy to shock in realization, "Oh no, I completely forgot! My uncle's back home!" He then slapped himself in the face as he groaned, "Ugh! How am I gonna tell him I've got a mermaid living with us?"

It was then that Ariel turned him towards her direction. She then gave him a reassured smile as she answered, "Well then, we'll just have to tell him together. Now won't we?" Eric smirked right back at her as the two ran towards Eric's…and now Ariel's…home to go and break the news and truth to his uncle. Dax smirked at this whole thing, and just ran off after the two, but not before he waved to Flounder, telling him to wait for them tomorrow at the beach.

Unknown by the trio, and known by Dax who was running after the teens. What they didn't know was that King Triton, who was at a pretty good far distance from the two teen's sight, had watched them, from when Ariel sang to the boy, to when they both ran to Eric's home. And it seemed pretty strange, though not completely, that in the past six years, when her mother had died; he had never seen Ariel this happy. This boy, this human boy, had not harmed his daughter in any way, and in the end nearly risked his own life and safety, not only to save his life, but that of his daughter's. Sebastian, who was floating aside the Sea King, looked to him and saw the King's face in deep thought. Triton then finally, came to the realization, and asked Sebastian, "She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at this as he nodded. But then he looked serious as he stated, "Well, it's like I always say, your majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives." But then Sebastian shrunk back a little, as the Sea King looked at him quite puzzled.

Triton asked Sebastian, a little doubtful as he realized an eyebrow, "_You_ always say that?" Sebastian just chuckled nervously at that, and the Sea King just shrugged it off. But then his attention was turned back to the retreating forms of both his daughter and the boy that risked his life to save both of them. He then took a heavy sigh as he pointed out, "Though if what the otter, Dax, told me is true. My daughter and that boy have a great responsibility and destiny before them."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You're referring to the boy being the Seablade Bearer?"

Triton nodded at that as he remembered how he had ordered the Seablade banished from Atlantica. Back then he had thought it would be impossible for a human to be charged with the destiny of ensuring that the Three Hearts of the Sea to work together to bring balance. So he ordered the Seablade to be banished on to land, never to be seen again. But after hearing that a Voodoo Priestess, Tia Dalma, had given the sword to the human, Eric Thatch, he had his doubts. But then when he saw the boy and his daughter together, there really wasn't anymore doubt that the boy was destined to use it. but then he looked to Sebastian as he asked, "Although, they do have a guardian watching over them…I'd prefer if they had a voice of reason…"

Sebastian nearly went bug-eyed at that; he was being ordered to go babysitting all over again. He then sighed, but smirked as he replied, "Your Majesty…I would be honored." And then he swam towards shore but not before he said, "But I doubt I'll be needed. Ariel does have dat boy to look after her."

"That's what I'm partially concerned about.", Triton stated, sounding like a protective father, "Ariel…in a house…with a boy her own age."

Sebastian gulped at that, but then reassured his king, "I'm sure dat dey won't try someting like that." And with that said, Sebastian swam towards the shore and scuttled over to his temp home.

As Triton turned away to go back home and tell his daughters about their youngest sibling's fate, he stopped for a moment. Triton looked behind him, thinking about his youngest daughter, and simply sighed to himself, "They'd better behave themselves.", and then dived into the ocean to return to his kingdom.

**Thatch Household**

Back at Eric's home, it wasn't doing so well for Frey Asapin as he tried his best to distract Eric's uncle. Milo had not shown it, but he was pretty worried about his nephew's absence, considering that was why Frey was doing a horrible job of keeping him occupied. He was currently sittin on the couch in the Living room, with Max sleeping at the side of it. Frey had done almost anything to keep him from wandering around, looking for Eric: Card games, special magic tricks, and the worst trump card ever; celebrity impersonations. Right now Frey was doing a horrible impersonation of Arnold Schwartzenaeger, with his shirt stuffed with stuffing to make it look like he had massive muscles. He then flexed a little as he told Milo, in a bad German accent, "Listen up, little man. You will see your nephew, when I say it is time."

Milo sighed at this, showing he wasn't going for this anymore. He got up as he said, dissatisfied, "You know, I think I'm gonna go see if I can find Eric now."

But then he was stopped as soon as Frey stated, back to his old self, "Ya, can't! Because…um, well…I, uh…he's in the process of…", he then gulped again as he stated, "Well, circumstances being what they are….", but then they heard a knocking at the back door, and then Max suddenly woke up. He barked happily as he ran towards it, recognizing familiar scents to it. Frey then quickly shot back as he smiled, "Well, what do ya know? He's back!", and dropped whatever he was doing as he ran over to the door. And then joyfully called out to Uncle Milo, "And wouldn't you know it….", he walked in with an embarrassed Eric, and much to Milo's surprise, a very attractive, but yet very shy redhead girl at his side, "…he's brought over a friend."

Milo shot up, looking a slight bit confused at this as he walked over to the three teens. He then looked at Ariel in confusion as he asked, "Uh, who is this?"

Ariel and Eric looked to one another, slightly nervous about telling him about this. But when they looked each other in the eye, they knew that it was for the right thing to tell him the truth. Eric took a deep breath, and introduced the person most dearly to him, to his only family, "Uncle Milo…this is Ariel.", he smirked, as did she as they knew what would come next, "She's the mermaid I told you about."

A small dumbstruck silence went into the room, as that little bit of information was echoing in the living room. The three teens were now wondering if what they had just said sounded a little too sudden. Milo just looked at the three like they had lost their minds; talking about mermaids of such things, and that the girl _was_ a mermaid. He then shook his head and chuckled, thinking it was some kind of joke, as he pointed to them, "Okay….who put you up to this? It's Johnson from the Marine Biology department. Right?"

"Sheesh, for a professor, you're really in denial on this."

Everyone was a little surprised by that voice, even Milo as he looked around and asked, "Who said that?" But then the teens remembered who made that voice, as they smirked at what they saw. It was none other than Dax, as he stood next to Milo as he tried to find out where the voice came from, "Come on, already. Who said that?"

Dax sang out in a joyous tune in his voice, "Over here."

Milo turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, as the teens were taking a little delight in this. They watched as he asked, looking a little more worried, "Where?", it was then he felt something tug along at his pants, getting his attention. He looked down and saw a strange otter that resembled a meerkat in some way, and was shocked at what came next.

Dax simply smiled, and said, "Hello.", and was nearly stomped on by Milo as he jumped out of the way. Then he jumped on to the sofa, and then looked pretty miffed at a stunned Milo as he complained, "Well, that's the last time I show some polite manners to a complete and utter stranger."

Milo's jaw was left open in awe at this sight; an otter was actually speaking the human tongue, and behaving like that of a person. He just gasped the words out as he looked at Dax in astonishment, "Incredible."

But then all of a sudden, Sebastian had seen the whole thing. Dax had blown their cover, and now he scuttled over towards the empty-headed otter, scolding, "Well, now you've done it, Dax! Splendid, just peachy!"

Dax waved it off, "Oh, come off it!"

Sebastian growled, "_You_ come off it!"

"You."

"You!"

Dax just smirked triumphantly, "You infinity…plus one." That earned a full out growl from Sebastian. Ariel couldn't help but giggle at this ridiculous scene; which caused the boys to laugh out loud at this.

However, Milo shook his head as he tried to figure out what was going on around here. He finally got fed up as he shook his arms in the air and called out, "Okay everyone, settle down!" He then looked to everyone; human and animal alike as he stated, "Okay, I've got some answers I need questioned."

"Answers.", Sebastian corrected the older human, "I tink you mean, 'I've got some questions I need answered', right?"

Absentmindedly forgetting he was talking to a Jamaican-talking crab, Milo nodded, "Yes, sorry about that.", and turned back towards the kids, and asked, "What's going on? What are they?", and then pointed to Ariel, seeing that his nephew might have been right, "And who are you?"

Ariel, being a little shy at the moment, seeing that she was meeting with her boyfriend's family. She fiddled with her hands for a moment, until she took up enough bravery and replied, "Well…that's kind of a long story."

**A Few Minutes Later**

Frey had gone back home, leaving the two Thatch men and the Mermaid Princess-turned-human alone in the house…also with the two talking critters to explain things as best as they could. They were sitting down in the living room; Milo was sitting in one of the lounge chairs with Dax on the left armrest, while the two teen lovebirds were sitting on the couch with Sebastian on the armrest. They had sat down and explained to Milo everything that was their little adventure: Mermaids, the Sea Witch, Ariel becoming human, the Voodoo Priestess Tia Dalma, the _Flying Dutchman_ and the Kraken, but left out the detail about Eric being chosen as the only one to save the so-called Three Hearts of the Sea. It wasn't every day you find out your nephew's girlfriend was a mythical creature from ancient stories.

He seemed to take it pretty well as he leaned back in his chair with his jaw dropped ridiculously. He then finally spoke up, a little dumbfounded and baffled by the whole thing, "This is for real."

Dax jumped up as he folded his arms and smirked at the dumbfounded museum scientist, as he quirked, "See? Now, you're catchin' on."

Then Milo looked towards the two teens, and looked to Ariel as he asked, "So basically, this Sea Witch is after three artifacts that'll give her complete control over the seas. And one of those objects happens to be the Trident, that your father, The King Triton, has in his possession?"

Ariel nodded at that, and nervously gazed at Eric's uncle, "And it's because of that, my father thinks that Ursula will try again to kidnap me to get to it." She then stated, "But they won't try anything as long as I'm on land…", and then looked at Eric smiling, "…and among people I care about." Milo raised a slightly confused eyebrow as he saw the two smile at one another, but then had a know-it-all smirk on his face as he realized what that look represented.

And then it was Eric's turn to be nervous as he asked, "Which is why the two of us were wondering…", Eric gulped as he looked at his Uncle hopefully, as did Ariel, and he asked, "…can Ariel stay with us until this whole thing's settled?"

After hearing that, Milo sat back into his chair, with his arms crossed and in deep thought as his face was scrunched up in thought. The two teens looked at this in nervously as they saw him drumming his fingers on his arm in deep thought about it. Even Dax and Sebastian looked equally worried at this; they knew Eric was okay, seeing that Ariel was the girl of his dreams and would let her stay, but they weren't sure about his uncle seeing that they didn't know much about him. Then the feeling of dread was coming as Milo sat up and looked at the two seriously, and spoke up, "Well, I don't know…", and just when things looked bad, Milo excitedly shot up and smiled, "…Alright, you can stay!"

Ariel couldn't help but smile at this, as the two teens shot up and she hugged Eric fiercely, with him returning it. But then Milo spoke up again, causing the two teens to break up for a moment, "But you're gonna have to help around the house, and attend high school next week to blend in with us."

Ariel lit up as she heard that last condition, and asked, slightly stunned, "Me? Attend a human high school?"

Eric, confusing Ariel's stunned reply to one of disappointed shock, asked her concerned, "What's wrong, Ariel? Don't you want to go?" However, he was answered as Ariel hugged him again.

She chuckled as she looked up to Eric and replied, "Of course. I'd like that very much."

Milo then smirked as he hugged the two kids, meeting no resistance, as he stated, "Then it's settled. As of this point, Ariel, you can stay here at the Thatch household." Even the two sea critters smirked at this whole event, and knew that things were getting better…but little did they know that things would get worse.

**Antarctica**

**Artic Circle**

In the Antarctic, completely isolated from any of the populated colonies of the continent, lay a new lair. No one who was either sailing or drifting on the Artic waters noticed the new construct of ice that lay before the waters. It was a giant demonic looking skull-shaped ice cave…that was housing the Flying Dutchman, and a wandering Kraken, as a lone eye was popping out of the water, looking around for something. It was then that it heard the meticulous moaning of the Sea Witch, "Oh, my back!" The Kraken looked pleased as it slithered on over towards the ship.

Meanwhile, Ursula was lying back on a makeshift table, as the lobster crewman, Penrod was accompanying her on it. After a complete hair-raising escape from Triton and his army, the Dutchman had made it all the way over to the Artic Circle; the last place Triton's forces could ever find them at. However, the whole ordeal had left Ursula with a sore back. So Penrod had insisted that the sea witch take a massage, courtesy of him. However, he jumped on her back, and nearly broke it as he smushed his feet into it, causing her to whelp out as he calmly told her, "Now, mam', you just forget about that Princess and human. All in the past, I say. All in the past."

Ursula sighed as the massage was finally kicking in, "Ah yes. The past." In her mind alone, Ursula saw that Princess Ariel and the human, Eric Thatch, had ruined her whole plan. Intentionally she blamed the two for everything, but right now, she was starting to forget it as Penrod hopped off and started to work on her upper back…by smashing his claws into them, causing them to pop. While he performed it, he foolishly started to remind Ursula why she failed, "Like when that boy had all those sea creatures attack you."

Ursula's eyebrow was raised as she asked, "Attack me?"

Then Penrod chuckled, "And then the two laughed in your face…"

Ursula started to snarl as she clawed the table with her fingernails, leaving imprints in it, and speaking with much venom as she growled, "Laughed in my face…"

And then Penrod made it even worse as he stated, "Or like yesterday, when the Princess pulled your hair, and when that Thatch boy tricked the Kraken to come after and try to eat you.", and then whispered absentmindedly, "Right in front of Jones and the crew, too."

And then at that point, Ursula's anger and rage nearly drove her insane as she was seething on the boarder of unbearable. She growled viciously as she slammed her fist on the table, "Right in front of Jones and the crew!", she then shot right up, nearly startling the lobster crewman, as she shook her fist in villainy determination, "We've got to find them." But then her thoughts on vengeance were halted as she heard a very dangerous growl….a hungry one. Ursula slithered over to the railing, as did Penrod and they saw next to the ship was none other than the Kraken…and it looked at Ursula mighty hungry too.

Ursula shrieked as she comically backed away very quickly. This caused the crew and Jones to come out very quickly, with the tentacle-bearded captain to ask, "What's all this then?", and then saw Ursula get up looking pretty horrid, and asked her like he didn't care, which he didn't, "And what are you doin'?"

Ursula calmed down as she wailed in a sarcastic tone at first but then went on to complaining, "This is just fantastic! No sooner do I lose the first Heart, The Trident, but now I have this to worry about."

Jones looked at the Kraken, and then back at Ursula as he said, "Oh, get over it. He's just hungry; his meal ran off on him. Remember?"

Ursula snarled, but then went on to complaining, "I swear, Jones, this whole ring of failure right now is pushing me to delirium. The last thing I need right now is an ancient sea beast coming after me." It was then that she felt a shadow looming over her, and saw the Kraken's tentacles over her. She shrieked, and comically shot up towards the mast, and clinged to it like crazy. She looked down to Davy Jones as she screamed, while shaking, "Capt. Jones! Do something!"

Davy Jones sighed, hating on being in the middle of this, had no choice in this matter. He walked over to the Kraken's tentacle and slapped it, shouting, "Go! Back! Back to the abyss, from whence you came!", not wishing to defy its master's orders, the Kraken slunked back into the deep waters and away, fuming that it had missed out on its meal.

Ursula slimed back down as she scolded, "Blast those two teenagers! This is all their doing!", and then she touched back on deck as she evilly sneered, "Well, I'm not defeated just yet." She then looked to Jones as she ordered, "Davy Jones! Get your crew ready to set sail to Ireland."

Jones and the crew looked at each other in confusion, as Koleniko asked in everyone's stead, "Ireland, mam'?"

Ursula looked impatient as she stated, "If we can't use the First Heart to get where we're going…then we're on our way to find the Shepard's Journal!"

**Saturday Afternoon**

**Port Royal Cove**

On the sunny Saturday, the teens from Port Royal were having the best Saturday of their lives. Volleyball games were being played, girls were sunbathing or talking to each other about the latest heartthrobs, and most were going surfing. And that was what one teenage boy was doing on his own that day; Frey was in his wetsuit, just lounging about on his board, watching the clouds going by. That is until a very familiar voice was being heard as it got closer, "Asapin! I thought that was you."

Frey got up from his board and saw Seifer, Krad, and Foo making their way over to him. Frey just sighed in exhaustion already as he moaned, "Oh, hey Seifer. So what's the 411?"

Seifer strode in and looked around the area. However, he frowned as he saw that his rival was nowhere to be seen. He then looked towards Frey as he asked, "So where's Thatch? He and I still have our old score to settle on the surf."

Frey sighed, knowing full well that Seifer was never going to give up on this. He looked to the stubborn mule as he stated, "He's not surfing today."

Seifer raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What? Why?"

Krad nodded as he asked, "Is he chickening out, ya know?"

Foo sighed and simply said in her deadpan voice and face, "Girlfriend."

Frey nodded, "Yeah, he said that his girlfriend wanted to show him something."

**Not Too Far Away**

After carefully avoiding anyone nearby spotting them, Ariel, now as a mermaid, was swimming under the water. Eric wasn't too far behind her, dressed in his wetsuit and as a Mer-Dolphin, was following her. When Ariel had wakened up on Saturday morning, she immediately went to wake up Eric, by jumping on his bed. She had insisted on going into the ocean, but Eric stated it was too dangerous, saying that Ursula and the Flying Dutchman were still out there. However, Ariel was persistent on going out there, and seeing as how stubborn she was, Eric sighed in defeat and said yes. This earned him a kiss on the cheek, which he blushed from at that.

They had swum around the island for almost felt like a few hours. Before she took him to where she wanted to go, she had him playfully chased around. Eric didn't complain at all about it, even though he was plenty tired of it. It was then that they reached the underwater caverns of the area. The two teens stopped at a circular rock near one of the caverns; with Eric's help, after Ariel had told him this was it, the two pushed back the rock with ease, revealing a cavern opening behind it. And then Ariel signaled Eric inside, "Come on, Eric…it's this way.", and swam inside the hallway.

Eric followed behind as he asked her, "Ariel, why can't you just tell me where it is we're going?"

Ariel looked back with a mischievous smile as she replied, "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise.", she then continued to swim forward, leaving Eric completely in the dark as they swam further. Whatever she wanted to show him, she was doing a pretty good job at keeping it a surprise. As soon as they got to the end of the tunnel, Ariel smiled brightly as she showed Eric in, "Tada! Here we are."

As soon as he reached the end of the tunnel with her, he was completely amazed at what he saw. It was a vast cavern that stretched upward like a cone that was about twenty feet high up. At the very top, there was a small shimmer of light that illuminated the area. It was also big enough for a person to swim around freely and with more room to do it in. But what really got Sebastian flabbergasted, was that on each layer that acted like a shelf, there were objects, artifacts, and devices from the Human world there. There was everything you'd ever find: silverware, paintings, music boxes, bottles, TVs, shoes, bikes, vases, nautical equipment, and clothing from every era that went from Victorian to modern. The room was a complete treasure trove of human artifacts that had been salvaged from wreckages of the Atlantic. Though some of it seemed pretty much destroyed, and there was some rubble on the bottom, everything seemed to be in okay condition.

All Eric could do was look at it in amazement as he simply uttered, "Whoa."

Ariel smiled as she swam around and replied, "I thought you would say something like that." She then stopped at the center as Eric swam a little forward as he still looked around. Then Ariel replied, "This is my collection; all the stuff I've collected off of a wreckage of any ship I find at the bottom of the ocean."

Eric was in complete amazement as he looked around the room. The cavern trove had everything; books, artifacts, everyday household things that stretched on from the Victorian era to modern. He then looked to Ariel, with a dumbfounded smile, as he said, "Ariel, this is amazing."

Ariel smiled at that, but when his back was turned as he looked around the shelves, she slightly frowned. She knew of the real reason why she wanted to bring him down here. She looked at the center of the cave, her sitting rock formation, was where she had left the family album, or what was left of it, was left when she went with Davy Jones. She made sure that Eric wasn't looking, and swam over to it, and picked it up. She remembered on what Scuttle had told her about this book, but she also remembered why she didn't take this with her. If Eric had found out about this, she shook her head, 'He can't find out about this…', and then headed for the exit.

As soon as Eric was done looking at one of the paintings, he turned and noticed Ariel leaving. He called out to her, "Ariel? What are you…?", he then saw her slightly startled, and then she swam out of there like crazy. Eric shouted, "Ariel, wait!", and chased after her. he had started to chase after her as she tried to get away, with the book clutched in her hands. The two had been circling around the waters, with one trying to lose the other.

However, their little chase was going unnoticed as Dax was watching this with no puzzlement, but amusement. However, Flounder popped up as he saw what was going on and looked to Dax as he asked, "What's going on, Dax? Why are they swimming around in circles?"

Dax turned towards the little fish as he explained, "Well, it's like this: Ariel wanted to take Eric to see her trove. They went in there, but then she remembered some book that she didn't want Eric to see. So she split on the dot, causing Eric to go after her. And in this sense, that's why they're swimming around like a couple of Dolphins that are high on helium."

Flounder looked at this with understanding, and then said, "That seems kind of…crazy."

Dax smirked as he answered, "Yeah…but that's what people do when they're in love. And I'm pretty sure that things'll work out.", he then pointed to the two teens as they headed above the surface, "It's worked out okay for them so far."

As soon as she broke the surface, she gasped a little out of exhaustion. And then suddenly, Eric popped up next to her; still a little frightened, she tried to swim away. She squirmed a little as she tried to get away, saying, "No! Leave me alone!"

Eric then got fed up as he asked, "Ariel! What's wrong with you?" It was then that he noticed the strange book in her arms. He broke away to give Ariel a little space, and then saw the title of the book. He then asked, a little surprised, as he pointed to the half-trashed book, "That's my family album. How did you…?"

Ariel sighed, knowing this would have happened eventually. It was nearing sunset now as the two swam over to a smooth rock near the beach, where no one was present at the time, as Eric sat up on it and removed the bracelet, his legs changing back to his human ones as Ariel sat down next to him. But she didn't take the bracelet to revert to human form as she told him the whole story. She explained that she didn't find it like this, but that her father had destroyed it, before he had a little more trust in the boy she had fallen in love with. She then turned away as she sadly said, "That was also the reason why I didn't see you that night.", she then started to let out a few tears as she replied, "I was afraid you would hate me. You took care of my mother's necklace for me…", and then she covered her face as she didn't want to let him see her cry, "…and I end up destroying something that's important to you."

Now Eric understood why she had bolted from the cave; she didn't want him to find out about the book. But he knew that the book's safety wasn't her responsibility, but he felt that she made it her own as soon as she had found out that the book belonged to his family. He then leaned in, took a still-crying Ariel, and hugged her gently in his arms. He then stated truthfully to Ariel, "It wasn't your fault. I know this book means a lot to me; it carries all the memories I had with my mother, father, big brother, and my Uncle Milo and Grandpa Thaddeus." But then he broke the hug slightly as he let Ariel look up to him with her tear-filled eyes, "But right now, as long as this book is still useable with blank pages, I wanna fill the rest of it with memories of our time together, Ariel."

Ariel looked at Eric with much surprise; he had completely forgiven her about the book. Not only that, but what he said about making memories of their time together was touching to her heart as it beat faster. She then took a moment to wipe away the tears, and then she smiled at Eric, "Thank you. I want to make new memories with you as well."

Eric smiled at that, and then decided to tell Ariel something really important. He then looked her in the eye and said to her, "Remember when you wondered what Tia Dalma told me, while you waited outside?", he then slightly blushed a little as he told her, "She told me that the one who would give Ariel her True Love's kiss…the one who would give his heart to her…", Ariel was starting to blush at this as she waited to hear the answer, "…she told me that he was standing right next to you." Eric smiled as he and Ariel were leaning in closer to one another, as he finally whispered, "…and she was right."

Ariel's face was blushing like crazy; as was Eric's, but the two forgot that as they leaned in closer. Ariel's heart began to race again as she took Eric's face in her hands; Eric wrapped his arms around her waist vice versa. And then the two finally, but slowly, leaned in as they lightly but passionately kissed as the sun began to set. The two didn't take notice of it, but Flounder, Dax, and even Sebastian were far away as they saw the two teens kiss. And then Sebastian just smiled happily, seeing the two together at last, and sighed, "Well…it's about time." This moment for the two, was a pure moment of happiness in their lives, which in some cases was a rare thing. The two teens wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as they could, because they knew that the future held who knows what in store for them, their friends, and their families. But at this moment, that was the future, and both Ariel and Eric wanted to enjoy the present at this time.

**Next Chapter: It's the Pearl; Parley with Barbossa**


	17. It's the Pearl

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 16: It's the Pearl; Parley with Barbossa**

**Saturday Night**

**Thatch Residence**

After they had gotten back from the beach, the two teens, now official boyfriend and girlfriend were sitting in the living room. They had cleaned up and dressed as they sat at the couch and looked through the photo album. Eric was dressed in his usual attire; white T-Shirt with a surfboard glyph on it with black trim, blue jeans with the knee sections torn, and a red and black jacket tied around his waist. Even Ariel was in her usual outfit; white long sleeved shirt that went down to her elbows, and had no shoulders, with a black spaghetti strap shirt on top, with a blue skirt that ended at her knees, but she didn't have on her brown boots, so she was barefoot as she sat on the couch. On her left wrist, she wore her purple upper arm bracelet, and around her neck, her mother's treasured necklace. Even though it had been shot at by a full blast of Triton's trident, the teens had discovered that there were still some pages that had not been damaged completely.

They were currently looking at a picture that had Milo, Eric at the age of nine, and a man in his sixties. He was sitting in a lounge chair, with Eric sitting on his lap, and dressed as an explorer. He had on a friendly and loving smile, that wasn't hidden by the thick gray mustache on his face. Ariel had learned that this man was Thaddeus Thatch, Eric's grandfather. He had told her a few stories of him, stating that it was he who sparked his uncle's interest in the legend of Atlantis. She smiled as she looked to Eric, saying, "Your uncle must have really loved your grandfather."

Eric nodded, "Yeah. I mean, it was only because that after my grandma died, my grandpa was the only parent left to raise both my mom and uncle when they were young." He then chuckled, "It's funny. He was also the one who had me become interested in learning more about stories about the legends of the sea."

Ariel smiled at the picture and to Eric, "He sounds like a great person." But then they turned the page and saw a picture of Eric when he was only six years old, but in the picture was a man of nineteen kneeling right next to him so they were at eye level. He was a handsome man with shoulder-length, brown hair; it was worn loose or tied back into a short ponytail. He was physically fit, just like Eric's current build; he wore a white button-up shirt, a black combat vest, and on top a brown duster jacket, a pair of blue jeans with a military-like belt around his waist, and leather combat boots with metal buckles. He also had a small and thin mustache with a goatee to match, but had on his face a kind smile.

Ariel looked at the picture a little puzzled; she was confused as to who the person in the picture was. So far she had been told about Eric's parents, Grandfather, and even met his Uncle Milo, but this one she had not known much. She looked to Eric puzzled, "Eric?", as soon as his attention was turned, she pointed to the man, "Who is this?"

Eric looked at the picture, and let out a half-smirk, "That's my older brother; William Turner Thatch."

Ariel was a little surprised by that as she asked, "You have a brother?", Eric nodded at that, and then she looked back at the picture as she commented with a smile to her boyfriend. She then smirked at Eric as she commented, "I can see you two look almost the same. He certainly looks as handsome as you." Eric slightly blushed from embarrassment as he cleared his throat, but then was a little nervous and stunned as Ariel asked, "Where is he now?"

He looked around, trying to avoid the subject, and then saw the newspaper nearby. He then had remembered something that he was sure that Ariel had not done yet, and probably had wanted to do. He then cleared his throat and looked to Ariel as he asked, "Um, do you…wanna…go and see a movie?"

Ariel, a little disappointed that Eric didn't answer her question, was taken aback by that. She had heard all about them from around the streets; they were sort of like TV screens, but they showed wondrous stories on them. If anything she wanted to see one more than ever. She smiled brightly as she glomped at him, causing them to fall on the floor comically. However, they still remained on the floor as Ariel nuzzled at Eric's face as she cheerfully said, "Yeah…I'd like that very much, Eric."

But then the two stopped as they heard a clanging sound and got up. They sat up and saw that the album had fallen off the table. And when it did, something fell out of it; a small gold coin fell out of the pages between Eric's brother, Will, and a few other pages. When Ariel had scooted over to pick up the gold medallion, she noticed that it had sort of a pirate design to it. She then looked on over to Eric as she asked, "Eric, what is this?"

Eric got up and looked at the coin with much troubled emotions. He looked at the coin carefully as he answered, "It was something my brother mailed to me." He then sighed a little as he finished, "It was the last thing he ever mailed to me, until he disappeared." But then he got up as he put on a fake smile and said, "Well, I'm gonna go get my shoes. I think we should get going as soon as possible if we want to get to the theater." And with that, he walked towards the front door to where his shoes were and began putting them on.

Ariel got up as well, still holding on to the medallion coin. She looked back at Eric, and then back at the coin, still slightly confused. She knew something had Eric bothered, not only when he saw his brother's picture or when she asked what he was doing now, but also when he saw the gold skull coin medallion. She then sighed as she silently told herself, "I guess I'll just have to ask him when he's ready."

"Ariel, are you ready?", Eric asked by the front door.

Ariel snapped out of it, and put the coin in her purse as she replied, "Sorry, Eric. I'm coming.", and with that, she raced up to the front door to get her boots on. And with that, the two were out and about to head for the movie theaters. Unknown to them, Sebastian and Dax had heard the entire conversation.

Dax had a mischievous grin on his face as he looked to Sebastian and said, "Bet ya never been to a theater."

Sebastian scoffed at that as he replied, "Are ya kiddin', mon? As the royal court composure, I had performed for many of da sea theaters in all of the Sea Kingdoms. From the Mer-Orcas of the North Pole, to the Mariana's Trench of da Pacific; I've performed some of my finest…"

Dax sighed, stopping Sebastian's rant as he corrected, "Ohohoho, my dear naïve crustacean. This…is a different kind of theater." Catching the crab's attention, Dax scurried over to the nearest way out as Sebastian followed; now seeming a bit interested in this human theater.

**Port Royal** **Fort**

**Gallows Prison**

It was a dark foggy night near the Fort's gallows, as the dim lights kept it lit inside. Down within the bowels of the fort were the prison barracks, where most of the inmates, being mostly pirates or thieves, were awaiting their sentences tomorrow. Tomorrow, which was Sunday, was the day that they would all receive the gallows' punishment: hang by the neck until death. However, they were not about to let that happen as they tried to escape. Their only chance of that was with a simple bone, which they waved at the guard…a shaggy dog who taunted them with the keys in his mouth.

One of the inmates was whistling him over, while the other teased him to come over, "Come here, boy! Can you smell it?"

The other cellmate beckoned, "Come on, boy; it's a marrowbone. It's a nice, juicy bone." But no matter what they said or offered, the dog just sat there, looking at them uninterested, and not budging from his spot.

Next into the other cell was a familiar fellow, who had his hat over his face. It was none other than the infamous pirate, Jack Sparrow. He had his back on the wall to the next cell, doing his best to ignore the others. They had been going on about it ever since he was thrown in here on Wednesday. Finally breaking the silence, and not turning to face the idiots, he simply groaned out, "You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move."

The pirates stopped as they turned towards the once great pirate, Jack Sparrow. And then the one who was holding the bone, simply and sarcastically, shot out, "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the Gallows just yet." And then they proceeded back to their task at hand, which wasn't getting any better. Jack just turned back to their direction, and then slightly smiled at this, but then turned his attention back to the window at the full moon that was coming out tonight.

**Back in Town**

**Raven Motion Picture Theater**

The two teens had arrived forty minutes ago and were seated in the middle row. They had purchased a large popcorn and diet soda; and were currently watching the film, Pirates on Cutthroat Island. Ariel insisted on watching it, considering it sounded pretty good. Eric didn't complain as much, seeing as how he wanted to see it as well and just sat down with his girlfriend, enjoying the movie. The two were actually having a good time; the movie was pretty entertaining and exciting, as the two teens were just drawn into the swashbuckling, the ship fights, and the swordfights. Ariel looked around her and saw a few couples watching the movie; the girls had their arms looped around their boyfriend's arms. She felt a little nervous about it, but then she took a deep breath, and took action on this bold move. She slowly laced her arm around Eric's, and leaned over to him, to rest her head on his shoulder.

Eric looked at Ariel, a little startled by this action as he blushed a little. But then smiled at this as he returned his gaze to the screen as the two continued to watch the rest of the movie. Not too far away, up on the balcony and over the projector, a familiar duo were watching the two from on top. Sebastian and Dax were currently keeping an eye on the two teens, and were keeping at being entertained by the movie. Dax just leaned back as he smirked at the movie, "Ha! Only one woman pirate? Back then there was three female pirate captains, and they were as beautiful as they were feared."

Sebastian looked to Dax, a little unconfused, but raised an eyebrow, as he asked, "You act like you were dere back den."

Dax smirked as he shrugged, "I pretty much was."

Sebastian nodded at that, but then went into shock as he then stated, "Wait a codfish minute!", looking at Dax, he interrogated, "Wat do you mean, 'You were dere back den'?" He then shook his head as he stated matter of fact, "Dat's Impossible! You would have to be around five hundred…no, six…hundred years old."

Dax looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he asked, not feeling pretty phased by this, "Yeah, so what?"

Sebastian looked at him dumbfounded, but then regained his composure as he changed the subject, "Um…please pass de popcorn." Dax shrugged as he did so; he passed a large drink cup filled with popcorn that he had gotten from the snack lobby. Just as Sebastian took some of the popcorn, he noticed Dax shook like he had a shiver racing down his spine. He looked at the otter, getting a little fed up with him, and asked out of annoyance, "Now, wat is it, man?"

Dax, looking a little disturbed, looked to Sebastian, plenty freaked out. He then said, "I…I don't know. I just felt like there was something out there." He turned behind, him, imagining he was looking out to the ocean, and finished, "Something drawn to Port Royal."

**Outside **

Little did the otter and crab, nor anyone else know that he was right…for something was being drawn to Port Royal…and it was nothing friendly about it. For out at the bay, a dense and smoky fog was coming in that engulfed the nearby water. The wind blew in mighty eerie as the fog stretched into the docks, and the wind blew in. And then if things couldn't get even stranger or even more out of a ghost story, something was slowly coming out of the fog. What came out of the fog, was a US LSC-1 Stealth ship. The ship looked to be a semi-planing monohull 377 feet (115 m) in length, displacing 3,000 metric tons and can go faster than 40 knots (70 km/h). The core crew looked it could hold about 40 sailors, usually if it was joined by a mission package crew and an aviation detachment for a total crew of about 75.

But it also had on the back of it a flight deck for Rescue Helicopters. The flight deck was 1.5 times the size of that of a standard surface ship, and was designed to use a Trigon traversing system to move helicopters in and out of the hangar, but now it was redesigned to move something else. It had two ways to launch and recover boats: a stern ramp and a starboard side door near the waterline with a crane. It had a roll-on/roll-off ramp. The mission module bay had a 3-axis crane for positioning modules or cargo. The fore deck had a modular weapons zone which could be used for a 57 mm gun turret or missile launcher. A Rolling Airframe Missile launcher was mounted above the hangar for short-range defense against aircraft and cruise missiles, and .50-caliber gun mounts were provided topside. On the front bow, four missile cannons were built inot the front sides of the bow, as well as two harpoon torpedo launders bolted on top.

It was designed to be a fast, maneuverable and networked surface combatant for missions such as mine warfare, anti-submarine warfare, surface warfare and humanitarian relief, but despite it looking like it needed work, it was redesigned for mostly speed, semi-power, and mostly stealth as well. It was also painted with black wings at the side of the ship…and the insignia name of _Black Pearl_, printed in bold letters on the left front side of the nose of the ship.

The ship slithered on over into the waters, being completely undetected by anyone. Not even the Navy could pick it up as it went further in, getting close to the ports. On board the ship, dark men with swords, guns, bazookas, and other deadly weapons were waiting….with a singular dark purpose in mind.

**Back at the Theater**

Everyone was coming out of it, after the end of the movie. Out of the crowd of people that came out, Ariel and Eric walked out amongst them, as they went down the street for a walk that headed for the museum. Following them, were also Sebastian and Dax, as they made close sure that the two were alright. However, things seemed to be going pretty good, as the teens didn't realize that they had made their way to the museum without even noticing it. However, as they reached it, Ariel had a troubled thought on her mind. She had noticed that ever since she had mentioned Eric's brother, he had seemed a little dour.

Deciding it would be best to let it out, she asked him straight out, "Eric…how come you didn't answer my question about your brother?" He was a little surprised by that but didn't answer as they stopped. He turned away sourly, not wanting to press on the matter. But Ariel wouldn't stop as she reached out to him and pleaded, "Why won't you tell me? I'm not going to stop until you tell me..."

"I don't want to talk about him!", Eric yelled out as he turned towards Ariel, a little angered. She stepped back a little, out of fright from the outburst that he made at her. Realizing what he did, he sighed sadly and apologized, "Sorry, Ariel. I just…I don't really want to talk about him right now."

Ariel looked confused at him, and walked back to him, and then cupped his face with her right hand. She turned him to her direction as she asked, this time out of concern, "Eric, please. I want to know. What happened?"

Eric sighed, and looked at the girl that had his heart. Here she wanted to know more about him, and he just shot at her with anger. 'Some boyfriend I'm turning out to be.', he thought, and then sighed again as he reached up and held Ariel's hand. He then decided it would be best to tell her as he started, "My brother was sort of…what you'd call a tomb raider of sorts." Ariel seemed to understand, as she let him continue, "He wasn't always around, so it wasn't the best time for us to know one another."

Ariel looked at Eric, seeming to understand as she stated it out loud, "You felt like he abandoned you."

Eric nodded at that as he replied, "It would seem pretty obvious, considering he hasn't even tried to come back for the past ten years since he disappeared on us." The two then broke apart as he pointed out to Ariel, "The only thing I ever received from him was that gold coin medallion."

Ariel was then about to say something, until they heard and explosion. They looked around but then saw the Fort there was an explosion. Ariel looked at it in fear as she asked, "What was that?" She then looked over to Eric, who seemed pretty terrified at this. She then walked over to him as she tugged his sleeve, getting his attention as she asked again, "Eric, what's wrong? What was that?"

"Missile fire.", Eric stated as he, and now Ariel, both looked back at the town and fort as there were small explosions going on.

**Back at the Fort** **Gallows**

Jack Sparrow was resting comfortably at where he sat. That is until he heard the explosions and gun fire coming from outside. But then he lifted his hat as he looked somewhat surprised as he looked at his window, "I know those guns. Couldn't be…", but then he got up to see if it was true. The prisoners from the other cell looked over to where Jack was looking at, awaiting to see or hear what all the commotion was all about. And then it was true to Jack what he saw; outside, the mysterious LSC-1 Stealth Ship, the _Black Pearl_ was outside, firing its missile silos and Gattling machine guns at the town, nearly decimating it. Jack smirked at opportunity arising as he saw the ship that he once mentioned when he first arrived here in search of a ship, and said it out loud so the others could hear, "It's the _Pearl_."

The guards nearly froze in place, in fear of such a name. They had heard rumors of that ship; some stated that it was cursed, others thought it was the Flying Dutchman's subordinate ship, but some were just too scared to even be mentioned by anyone. One of the prisoners stated in fear in his voice, "The _Pearl_? You don't mean the _Black Pearl_?" Jack didn't say anything, but the others knew it was true. The prisoner then said to the others in fear as his face became pale and clammy, "I've heard stories about that ship. She's been prayin' on ships and ports for nearly ten years now." He then looked to his friends with much dread in his voice as he finished, "She never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors, eh?", Jack said, with a raised eyebrow and a half-smirk as he turned towards the other and asked, "Then where to the stories come from, I wonder?", and then turned back to watch the one-sided battle continue. The prisoner looked a little baffled by that, turned to look at his buddies, and then just shrugged as they waited on the battle at hand.

**Back in Town**

The Black Pearl was relentless in its one-sided battle against the defenseless citizens of Port Royal. The four missile cannons shot in every direction, destroying almost half the port city. The harpoon torpedo launchers shot in front of them, firing torpedoes at the port docks; they hit their intended targets, which were the docks containing civilian ships. The Gattling gun turrets fired bullets anywhere or everywhere; making Swiss cheese out of anything the bullets hit. The citizens of Port Royal were running and hiding, trying their best to escape this unwanted and unexpected carnage that had been thrown to them, not wanting this to happen to them or their small island community. Some were able to run to anywhere that was missed, but a few were unlucky as the bullets hit those dead on, or were flown into the sky and into a wall by a nearby explosion.

And while the carnage was being done, eight lifeboats with engines on them were porting themselves to the beach cove. And what came off of them, was the most vicious band of villainous cutthroat pirates you've ever seen in your life. There were over thirty of them, and one was leading them to shore. He was a fellow of thirty, physically fit, wearing a combat vest with a tattered yellow shirt, blue Marine pants, combat boots, a belt over his chest, and brandishing two cutlasses. He was Caucasian, bald, and had a tattoo on his right eye's side, as well as one on his chin. He was known as Monk, the enforcer, as he shouted to the other pirates with his right sword raised up high, "COME ON, YOU! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The pirates all shouted together as they ran straight towards the town, preparing to raid it. A handful of pirates stayed behind, being led by two other pirates. The first one was only 4'9 feet in height, Caucasian, slightly balding in his grayish brown hair going down the sides to hide his ears, a straggly short beard that didn't hide his yellow teeth, and a scowl on his face that made him look menacing. He wore messed brown trousers with two gun holster belts around his waist, crossing one another. He also had on a worn out leather jacket with a few urine stains on it. He then looked over to his side as he asked, "Ya done with that eye, Ragetti?"

His companion, known as Ragetti, was a laky fellow, about two centimeters taller than the short one. He was dressed in a raggedy old gray business suit, with the shirt buttoned up but with the collar open, and the suit's jacket's sleeves torn at the shoulders, but still held the sleeves on. Also the suit's trousers and combat shoes were covered in tar to make them water-proof. There was also a belt over his shoulder and around his waist, that held not only a gun holster for a Silver Eagle and cutlass, but behind him was also a sawed off shotgun on his back with a few rounds showing up front. He had short blonde hair that was cut in a bowl shape, with a stubble of hair on his chin. At the moment however, he was carving out a piece of what appeared to be a wooden eye, seeing as how he was missing his right eye. After he was done shaving it and blowing off the wood flakes, he popped it back into his empty eye socket, as it twisted and squeaked around, until it was fixed back into position. He then turned to his comrade as he nodded, "Got it back, Pintel."

And with that, the duo rejoined on the others as they ran towards where the group was going towards. Unfortunately as they ran towards their destination, they also caused a considerable amount of damage as they rampaged towards their destination, especially one fellow in particular. He was a guy in his thirties, with a crazy look in his eyes, and dressed in what appeared to be red and white Arabic clothing and had belts all over him, with grenades and dynamite strapped onto them for his weapons, as well as a cutlass, and a grenade launcher on his back. He also had a long dreadlock like beard that was always wreathed with smoke, as if the tips were aflame. He was known as Jacoby, the Demolitions man.

He laughed insanely as he grabbed on to a few grenades and pulled the pins. Along the way, he threw them all over the unsuspecting town, crashing them into the windows and into the building. And when they were done, they blew up instantly, causing unforeseen mayhem. This continued as they headed straight towards where they were drawn to: the museum.

**Back at the Museum**

Hoping to do their best to stay safe from all the commotion, Ariel and Eric had gone into the Museum. Eric, having worked alongside his uncle most of the time when he could, had learned a thing or two about the museum. One of those things was learning on where the main locking mechanisms were at the front guard post, and how to operate it. which was a good thing too, because once they saw movement and torches heading for the museum, they spotted them to be the pirates that were attacking. The two took no chances to get to someplace safe; after he and Ariel got inside, Eric immediately typed in the commands on the computer console to seal the doors. Metal plating began to slide into place, all over the windows, doors, or any other vulnerably exposed area. As soon as the blast shields were down, Ariel walked over to Eric, a little uncertain as she worriedly looked at the blast shields, "Are you sure those will keep them out?"

Eric took a huge sigh as he looked at Ariel, and then back at the doors. He heard banging and bashing sounds coming from outside of it as the two knew that the pirates were trying their best to get inside. He then looked at Ariel as the two strode away from the doors as he answered, "Those doors were made to withstand anyone from breaking in. The blast shields should hold."

Ariel then looked to Eric, a little worried about that as she asked, "Should?"

Eric looked back at the doors, and then a feeling of dread came over him. He had to do something to keep Ariel out of danger; it was then that he thought up an idea. He then turned towards Ariel as he stated, "Ariel, listen to me. I've got an idea…."

Back outside, the pirates were banging and slashing at the metal door with their cutlasses and any blunt object that they had. Though mostly of the blunt tool banging was done by one individual named Mallot, who like his namesake, was wielding a large mallet for a weapon. He was banging at the door while another one, named Grapple, who was brandishing a nasty oversized grappling iron and an axe to boot, on the wall. The other pirates were getting fed up, as Jacoby pushed the two aside as he shouted, "Argh! Ya're takin' all night with it!", he grabbed his grenade launcher, loaded it, got some distance away from the door as did the others, and fired at the door, creating a huge smoke cloud.

As soon as the smoke cleared away, a huge hole was what was remained of the iron plating. The pirates made their way inside, even as Pintel grabbed a Walkie Talkie from his coat. He turned it on and spoke into it, giving his report, "Captain. We're getting' close to the gold. We can hear it callin'."

And then someone else spoke from the other end of the call. A voice so evil and menacing, that this guy could have taken lessons from Davy Jones and Ursula, "_Aye, that be a spot of good news, Master Pintel._", and then the voice shouted loudly, mixed with both anger and impatience, "_Now stop wastin' me time. Have the men search all over, until you've gotten that medallion and the one who has it!_"

And with that, Pintel cut off the call, and joined the others as they all ran inside. However, what they didn't expect was retaliation from someone, as something flew towards them. A small axe weapon was thrown straight at them, and hit Jacoby straight into the right side of his chest. Jacoby yelled and groaned in pain as he looked at the axe embedded into his chest, and then fell to the floor, dead as a doornail. The other pirates were a little stunned by this, as they looked forward to see who it was that threw the axe.

Standing there with two swords strapped to his back by his red jacket and one sword in his hand was none other than Eric. He knew that he would have to fight them, so he ran over to the old Port Royal exhibit, and grabbed the weapons to do it. The pirates then snarled at him and ran towards him, with Eric leading them away as he said, "Got there attention now. Gotta lead them away from Ariel."

However, when Pintel and Ragetti were gonna go after the others, Pintel stopped his partner. It was then that whatever it was that led them there, was drawing them closer, but not to the boy. The two ran towards another exhibit, the Victorian Mansion set as they entered the corridor to where the Living Room was. They stopped for a moment, until Ragetti pointed towards a doorway, "There, that's where it is!", and they ran towards it.

And as soon as Pintel entered the doorway, he was greeted face first with a pan of sorts, very fast and very hard. Pintel stood there, a little dazed by the sudden strike, and then fell flat on his back. Ariel stood at the side of the doorway, shakily holding the pan in her hand, and sighed in relief, but then stood her guard as the other pirate made his way in. Ragetti charged at the girl as Ariel swung her pan at him, but then he caught it, "Gotcha!", Ariel tried her best to break his grip but to no avail. Ariel was a little freaked out by this guy, as Ragetti's wooden eye turned and twisted disgustingly, as he taunted her, "Boo! Gotcha, Girlie!"

But then suddenly, their attention was turned by someone who shouted out. It was Sebastian as he jumped from Ariel's shoulder, and pinched at Ragetti's nose. The pirate screamed in pain and fear as he was surprised by the crab's attack, and did his best to pull him off. Ariel smirked to Sebastian as she thanked, "Thanks, Sebastian." This gave time for Ariel to make a break for it; she then looked around, while the pirates were distracted and remembered what Eric had told her.

Ragetti was finally able to grab Sebastian as he threw the screaming crab at the makeshift couch. Pintel was finally getting up as he groaned and looked around. He then asked, "Where's the girl?"

Ragetti groaned, while pinching his nose, "I don't know. Some crazy crustacean came out of nowhere and pinched me nose!"

Pintel looked at his partner, slightly freaked out, but shook it off as he grumbled while he shouted, "Come on!" and then the two proceeded to run out of the room, until Pintel realized something. The presence that called them had not left the room at all; the two realized the girl was still there. Pintel then spoke up in a songful tone, "We know you're hear, Poppet." Ragetti chuckled as his partner then spoke regularly as they looked around, "Come out! And we promise we won't hurt you."

Ragetti looked to his partner in crime, rather confused, "Eh?" Pintel rolled his eyes, and then gave him a look, telling him, 'What do you think?' to him. Ragetti smirked at this as he pointed to his nose, telling him he understood.

What they didn't know was that Ariel was hiding in a secret room. It was designed for the attraction purposes and was working pretty good so far. Ariel clutched her purse to her chest, in hoping that the two were going to give up. She thought to herself long and hard, 'Please, don't let them find me…please….'

And then Pintel spoke up once again as he looked around, "We will find you, poppet. You've got somethin' of ours and it calls to us." It was then that they stopped and they saw something. It was a wall, but on it were lines depicting a doorway was built right into it…not only that, but the rug next to it was moved slightly. Pintel then spoke up again as he chuckled slightly and smirked evilly at the cracks, "The gold calls to us."

Ariel then looked stunned as she silently looked to her purse. She then quietly pulled out the item, and looked at the gold coin that she held on to. She then thought to herself silently as she looked at the coin puzzled, 'Is this why they're here? Is this the source of the problem?' but while she was in thought, it suddenly got a little darker in the room. She looked at the cracks and gasped as she saw the pirate, Pintel, looking at her through the cracks.

He then evilly grinned as he and Ragetti readied their guns, "'Ello, poppet.", and then opened the doors and aimed at Ariel.

In a quick desperate attempt to do something, Ariel remembered something she had read. It was from an old sunken pirate ship she had explored when she was younger. In one of the rooms it had a book that was based on a title called, The Pirate Codex, and detailed much about pirates and their rules. She was going to try it as she hastily, shouted, "Parley!"

The two pirates stopped for a moment, looking rather confused at the girl. Sebastian had regained consciousness a while ago, and heard that as well, as he looked at the princess with much confusion. Then Ragetti asked the girl, a smidge of confusion on his face, "What'd you say?"

Ariel took a deep and calmed breath as she stated, "Parley. I invoke the right of Parley." Figuring they didn't understand what she was talking about, she explained, "According to the Code set down by the First Brethren Court of the Pirate Lords, you have to take me to your captain, right?"

Pintel groaned in annoyance at this girl, and simply stated with a look saying he knew, "We know the code, miss. We're pirates."

Ariel then pointed out, a little of her confidence returning as she half-smirked, "Well, do you know that if an adversary demands Parley, you can't do them harm until it's completed?"

Ragetti was getting fed up as he aimed for Ariel's head, "To blazes with the code!" But he was stopped by Pintel who looked at him annoyed; Ragetti lowered his head in respect.

Pintel, with his teeth clenched, growled at Ragetti, "She wants to be taken to Captain Barbossa." He then holstered his weapon as he looked to Ariel with a half-smirk of his own, "And she'll go without a fuss. We _must_ honor the code, after all."

**Back Downstairs**

The pirates had chased Eric down the Dinosaur exhibit as Eric was dodging the maniac, Grapple. On top of the T-Rex skeleton, where the two were duking it out, Dax was standing on top of the head as he saw the battle. He snarled at the pirate as he sneered, "Mess with this guardian's guardee, will ya?" He then pulled at the bone to where the neck connected the head at as best as he could.

Eric did his best to dodge Grapple, but to no avail as when he dodged one swipe, the pirate grabbed him. Grapple then held the boy up, who was struggling to free himself, and he raised his hook up. After seeing the hook, Eric stopped as he and Grapple were now face-to-face, and the pirate viciously smiled, "Say goodbye." And then suddenly, the giant T-Rex head crashed straight down upon Grapple, causing him to let go of Eric.

Eric didn't know what to make of this, but then saw Dax sitting on top of the skull as he smirked, "Goodbye."

Eric smiled, seeing a friendly face save his neck, "Dax."

The little otter then jumped on Eric's shoulder as he nudged him, and grinned, "What would you do without me?"

Eric smirked as he stated, "Let's hope it never comes to that." But then the victory was short lived as they saw some movement not too far away from them, considering that the pirates were suddenly leaving. It was leaving towards the main door in the form of three people; namely Ariel, being pulled away by both Pintel and Ragetti as she was held prisoner. Eric and Dax paled at this as he shouted, "Ariel!", she turned to see him, with an equal frightened face, as he ran towards her. Unfortunately, at the last second, Jacoby suddenly appeared. He was completely unharmed, and the axe was out of his back. Eric didn't get it at all; he was sure that axe was thrown straight into his chest pretty hard, and was sure he had killed him.

However, he didn't have time to figure that out, as Grapple, who was completely unharmed as well, had gotten up, and shouted, "Outta my way, Scum!", and using the blunt end of his axe, knocked Eric out. Eric stood there, as lump as a log, and then fell down to the floor like one.

Ariel saw what had happened, and tried to go back, but Pintel and Ragetti's grips were too much. She struggled as she cried out to her loved one, "ERIC! NOOO!", and then they were gone out of there.

Dax jumped off his buddy, shaking him awake as he knew the pirates were getting away with Ariel. He pulled on Eric's face as he nerve-wrenchingly smiled and spoke through his teeth, "C'mon, Eric. Wake up, kiddo. C'mon! C'mon. Eric…", and then, getting fed up as Eric still lay motionless, shook Eric's face harder as he hysterically yelled, "PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT!"

**Back at the Fort**

The missile and cannon fire was still going on about, as the Navy officers did their best. Among them was Commodore Norrington, who was doing his best to ensure that there was some measure of victory. It was one of the cannon or missile fire shots, which struck at the gallows prison cell walls. The wall to which bordered Jack's cell and the others; unfortunately for Jack, their side was blown off a little more, giving the prisoners a chance to escape. As the last prisoner made his way out, he shouted out to a not-too-worried Jack, "My sympathies, friend. You've no manner of luck at all." And with that, they were out of there; even as the night's cloudy sky became clear, showing a bright full moon shining down the battlefield.

Even as the light shined through a few cracks, Jack was scheming up a plan. He saw the bone that the cellmates had left behind and saw that the dog was sitting nearby. He picked it up as he whistled for the dog, "Come on, boy. Come here.", he caught the dog's attention finally, as he waved the bone around, "It's just you and me now. Just you and old Jack." The dog was getting closer, slowly but surely, being drawn to the bone as Jack went on, "That's it, boy. Come on. Come on." The dog was getting so close that Jack's teeth started to grit as he spoke through them with an annoyed smile, "Come here, you…filthy, slimy, mangy cur." But then a loud banging sound was made, causing the dog to run away down the stairwell; Jack shouted in a pleading fashion, "No, no, no. I didn't mean it! I didn't…", and then slumped over as he saw his window of opportunity run away.

But then he heard footsteps running down the stairs as he saw who it was that had foiled his chances of escape. Walking down the stairs were two of the pirates; one African American with a dreadlock hairstyle, and a Caucasian with a straggly brown beard and mustache. The African American was wearing a weathered blue Duster with black pants, white shirt, combat boots, and had a belt across his chest, and a holster belt with two swords and a 9 mm gun. The Caucasian was wearing a worn out yellow jacket with a pair of worn out green pants, holster belt holding two dangerous machine guns, combat boots, and had on his head a red bandana cap. These two were respectfully named Koehler and Twigg. The Caucasian, known as Twigg, looked around as he spoke to his partner, Koehler, "This ain't the armory."

It was then that Koehler's attention was caught by someone he didn't expect. His showed Twigg his attention as they walked towards Jack's Cell. And then Koehler mocked, "Well, well. Look who we have here, Twigg. Our old friend, Captain Jack Sparrow.", he then spat at Jack, who dodged it.

Then it was Twigg's turn as he tauntingly mocked Jack, "Last time I saw you…you were all alone, on a god-forsaken island. Shrinking into the distance as we sailed away on your ship.", he then looked over to his partner as he smirked, "Looks like his fortunes haven't improved much."

But then it was Jack's turn as he smirked, but seriously pointed out, "Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler growled in anger, and letting his anger get the better of him, he quickly grabbed at Jack's throat through the barred door. However, something odd happened; as the moonlight touched Koehler's arm, the sleeve was completely torn and worn….and it was revealed that the flesh was gone to show only a rotting skeleton's arm and hand. Jack, completely amazed by this, simply looked in awe as he looked at the two pirates, "So there is a curse?", eh then nervously chuckled and smirked, "That's interesting."

Then Koehler looked back at the former captain, as he simply growled in a voice that sounded like he had been tortured for almost an eternity, "You know nothing of hell.", and with that, he let go of the pirate's throat, pulling it out of the moonlight as his hand and arm returned to normal, and he and Twigg made their way out of there.

The clouds moved back to hide the moon, as Jack was in deep thought. He looked at the bone in his hand, and remembered Koehler's arm for a moment, as he simply said to himself, "That's _very_ interesting, indeed."

**Aboard the **_**Black Pearl**_

The mighty vessel that was the _Black Pearl_, was darkened by the night sky. Its very presence, when up close by anyone, would make a person's blood run cold by the mere sight of it. And that was what Ariel felt when she was being taken aboard it by Pintel and Ragetti as they boarded the ship. Pirates left and right were working nonstop as they continued to bombard Port Royal. Most of the ships were coming back, including a few of the water skii pirates, and were boarding the ship for a final assault on the Port. But that wasn't what caught Ariel's attention; the one thing on board, which was exiting the Helm, was the man who was the captain.

He was covered in shadows, but he looked like a man in his forties. He was physically fit for someone his age, and not at all fat, but menacing by his visage, with a short orange-red straggly beard and mustache, with yellow eyes that pierced anyone who looked into them. He appeared to be dressed in a white Navy shirt with a strange medallion around his neck, a blue leather duster jacket with the shoulders having metal armor to them, and the sleeves slashed open, with blue pants that had a holster belt, with a belt going across his chest, with a dangerous-looking Walter P38 and cutlass on it, with a yellow scarf tied around and to it, and black combat boots with black buckled boot-straps to them. And finally, he wore a nice blue velvet hat with a feather on top. A little monkey could be seen landing on his shoulder, looking around.

But then Ariel was snapped back to reality as she, and her two pirate guards, bumped into a huge menacing fellow. He was an African American, heavily muscled, in his thirties, bald, and wore military pocket pants, black combat boots, and a belt across his chest, with two huge and dangerous looking battle axes. But all over his body, he had thick ritual scarring all over him. He dwarfed the two as he spoke to them in a menacing yet thick accent, "I didn't know we was taking on captives."

Pintel, on the verge of wetting himself, pointed to Ariel as he stated, "She's invoke the right of Parley, with Captain Barbossa, Bo'sun.."

Ariel then broke the two pirate's grips, letting her princess blood get the better of her. she then looked up to the one called Bo'sun, and demanded, "I'm here to ne…", but then gagged as by surprising speed, Bo'sun grabbed her by the neck, tightly.

Bo'sun then lifted the girl off the ground by her throat. His grip tightened as Ariel grabbed it, and strained, trying to break the brute's hold. He then scolded, "You will speak when spoken to! Understand?"

But then someone grabbed the arm that held Ariel, and nearly broke off Bo'sun's arm as the tight grip on it was too much for the boatswain. The grip caused Ariel to be free as she dropped to her knees, coughing up air as she looked up. it was the same man that she saw before, as she saw he spoke to Bo'sun in a menacingly calm voice, "And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parley.", and then let Bo'sun go as he turned his direction towards the young lady. He extended a hand to her, and for a little hesitation, Ariel accepted it as he helped her up, and calmly smiled, "My apologies, miss."

Ariel then finally gained enough courage to stand up and state to the man she now knew to be Captain Barbossa, "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Barbossa merely responded to that with a light chuckle as he stated, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates." He then looked to Ariel once more and asked seriously, "What is it that you want?

Ariel then looked seriously as she stated, "It means I want you to leave my home and never come back."

All the pirates chuckled or cackled at this as Barbossa smirked as he stated, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.", after seeing Ariel having a clueless look on her face, Barbossa translated, "Means "no"."

Ariel sighed as she knew this wasn't going anywhere. Even the pirates were laughing at this, so she knew what she had to do, "Alright then." She walked over to the side of the ship, and then pulled out the medallion as she dangled it over the sea, "If you won't then I'll drop this."

As soon as the coin was shown, the pirates were silent. They didn't get a good look at the coin so they didn't know while Barbossa taunted, "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?", he then asked, not the slight bit amused, "Why?"

It was Ariel, who then answered, "Because it's what you've been searching for.", she then pointed to Pintel and Ragetti as she stated; "They told me that the gold called to them. It's the reason why they were after me."

Barbossa crossed his arms, as he looked at Pintel and Ragetti with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Did they, now?", but then he, and the rest of the crew caught a glimpse of the coin, and realized what it was now.

Seeing that this wasn't getting anywhere, she tried pushing it a little more. She acted unsatisfied as she stated, "Okay. Then I guess if this doesn't matter to you…", she then loosened her grip on the coin, causing it to drop a bit. The pirates, except for Barbossa who was calm, lunged forward, trying to get her to stop, but stopped as they saw she still held on to it. She then smirked as they stopped when she caught it, "Oooh, so it does mean something."

Taking it into consideration, Barbossa walked up to Ariel calmly, and chuckled as he asked, "Ya have a name…Missy?"

Ariel took a calm breath as she answered, but hesitated as she tried to think up a last name for herself, "Ariel…Thatch. I work at the museum part-time with my uncle."

After hearing that name, Barbossa lit up as he turned towards the stunned crew, "Miss Thatch…?" The crew murmured to one another, making Ariel feel a little confused and suspicious as she heard one name being mentioned by the crew: Honest Will. Then Barbossa turned back towards Ariel as he asked, "And how does a young maid, like yourself, come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom…perhaps?"

Ariel quickly answered as she lied, "It was given to me by my brother, Will."

Seemingly satisfied by the answer, strangely to Ariel, Barbossa held out his opened right hand as he calmly agreed to the bargain, "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Ariel held the coin back from the sea, but then asked, "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

Barbossa merely chuckled as he stated, "Miss Thatch, when a pirate gives his word by the Code…he's bound to it for the rest of his life, or on pain of death." He then smirked, "I give ye my word."

A little hesitant, Ariel then gave the coin to Barbossa, who then gave it to his pet monkey for safe keeping. After that was made sure, Barbossa looked over to Bo'sun and walked away. Ariel wasn't sure if the deal was made, but was reassured when Bo'san ordered out for the crew to set sail out of Port Royal. But then she remembered that she was still on their ship. She ran over to where Barbossa was as she stated, "Wait! Wait a minute, Capt. Barbossa! You have to take me back to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren..."

Then Barbossa sharply turned towards Ariel, as he nearly startled her, by shouting, "FIRST…!". He then stated, catching her attention when she calmed a little, "…your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules." He then smirked evilly as Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Ariel by the arms, as she helplessly looked at Barbossa who then stated to her mockingly, "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Thatch." And with that, the ship roared to life as the Black Pearl turned around, and headed back to sea, with its treasure and newfound prisoner.

**Next Chapter: Dealing with a Pirate; Training and Tortuga**


	18. Dealing with a Pirate

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 17: Dealing with a Pirate; Training and Tortuga**

**The Next Morning**

**Thatch Household**

_Eric…_

_Eric…_

"Eric, wake up!"

Eric was lying on the couch, with a cold bag on his head, and Dax shaking him vigorously. After the pirates had left, Uncle Milo went around trying to find the kids. It was back at the museum he found his nephew lying unconscious with Dax at his side. After getting the car, he drove his nephew back and got him on the couch. And now Dax was doing his best to wake him up, which was most comical in some cases. Max was leaning on the couch, whining slightly as he looked at his master in worry. Dax whacked him with his tail finally, getting Eric to slowly wake up as Dax shouted, "Rise and shine, kiddo. Up, up, up, up, up! C'mon, we haven't got all day, you know!"

It was then that Eric groaned as he finally got up, rubbing the back of his neck. He groaned as he slowly got up, "Oh man, I felt like I was hit in the back of the head with a sludge hammer".

Dax shrugged, "Eh, it was close to it." He then sighed in relief as he stated, "More or likely, I'm glad that pirate just hit you unconscious instead of trying to kill you. Which of course, is what most pirates would have done in that sort of situation."

It was then that it came crashing back to Eric's head as he looked worried. "Pirates! From last night.", Eric said as he looked around and got off the couch, "Ariel? Ariel!", he shouted, hoping she was here, but then felt a little woozy. He nearly buckled on his knees, until he was caught by Uncle Milo, who had gotten in the room just in time. Dax ran over to his friend's side as Max went to his master's side. He then looked to his uncle, a little worried, as he asked, "Where's Ariel?"

Milo sighed at this, knowing full well that his nephew would take it hard. Milo then answered as he looked to his nephew, heartbroken at what he as gonna say, "Ariel…was kidnapped by the pirates."

Eric's face went to stunned shock as he realized that. "She…she was kidnapped?", he asked as he was helped up by his uncle. It was a little foggy at first, but then the memories suddenly started coming back. He had remembered that Ariel was taken away…by those pirates back to their ship. He then had enough strength to walk on his own, as he headed for the front door, "I'll be back…"

Dax looked to Max confused, who was equally confused as he just followed his master. Dax just shook his head as he asked, "Where are you going? If you're going after the pirates, you're gonna need a ship and an able-body crew…"

Eric turned and faced Dax as he stated, "That's why I'm going up to the fort.", and with that, he opened the door, and he and Max were off. Dax looked dumbfounded at this as he turned towards Milo, and asked, "Is the Navy really gonna go through for all that just to rescue one girl?"

Milo shook his head, "Knowing Norrington, he probably won't take in consideration to simply rescue just one person." Milo sighed as he hoped out loud, "I just hope that Norrington's in a listening and heartfelt mood right now."

**Port Royal** **Fort**

Commodore Norrington was currently looking into all the known maps of the Caribbean, along with a few other captains. They were currently looking for any locations on where the _Black Pearl_ was going to and then seek it out and bring it and the crew to justice at Port Royal…meaning a short drop and a sudden stop for the captain and crew. However, finding them was in no way possible at this point; they had no idea as to where the Black Pearl was going to be at, considering the fog blocked any way to locate their destination, so they had to guess at this.

But then they stopped as they heard a ruckus from behind the door, as it opened, revealing Eric trying to get past Mullroy and Murtogg. However, with Max growling at the two soldiers, it made it easier for Eric to get in there as he saw who he was looking for, "Commodore Norrington! Am I glad to find you.", he then walked in as he pleaded, "You have to help me. The pirates kidnapped Ariel." The Commodore seemed a little unfazed by that, not sure who he was talking about, but Eric shook his head as he shouted, "The redheaded girl who clobbered that pirate on the head! They kidnapped her!"

Norrington then returned his gaze to the map on the wall as he ordered, without a care, "Mr. Murtogg, remove this boy." And the solider was about to do so.

That is until Uncle Milo came into the room as he looked at Norrington, and defended his nephew's claim, "You're just gonna ignore all this? We have to track down those pirates, and rescue…uh, my….my nephew's friend before its too late!"

It was then that Norrington turned around as he looked at the two, cold and hard. He then walked to the two as he berated them both, "Our fort is under repair, the port city will need repairs and medical attention is needed to most of our soldiers who were injured during the raid. And the only two ships that weren't scuttled in the fight are the _Interceptor_ and the _Dauntless_; meaning we may as well chase them on a lifeboat.", he then leaned in to Eric' face as he gave him a cold hard look as he nearly shouted, "If you, in your happy little world, have some information concerning this Ariel, then please…SHARE IT!"

Everyone was quiet on that; even Eric who looked firm with a determined serious face at Norrington's face. It was true, there was no information on where the ship was going. All seemed to be hopeless for the Thatch boy, except when Mr. Murtogg spoke up, catching everyone's attention, "Jack Sparrow…he talked about the _Black Pearl_."

Then Mullroy cleared that up, as he stated, "Mentioned it is more like it."

It was then that a beacon of light was shined upon, as Eric turned towards Norrington, who didn't seem to care about it, "Then ask him where it is. He could lead us to it if we strike a deal."

Norrington rolled his eyes as he sighed in annoyance, "No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow in his cell.", he then turned towards the boy as he stated, "Therefore they are not his allies." He then turned back to the map on the wall, ignoring the two Thatches as he went back to the other captains, "Gillette, have the _Interceptor_ and _Dauntless_ make ready to set sail tonight. We will establish their most likely course."

Eric couldn't take it anymore, and before Murtogg and Mullroy could take him, he walked forward. And with all his might, he slammed his fist on the table, catching their attention. As soon as Norrington was back into the boy's attention, Eric shouted, "Are you people blind? The one person who probably knows, the _only_ person who probably knows, where this ship is going is in the gallows! And you people are too stupid to see he might be willing to help us if we make the right deal with him, at the cost of one person's life!"

Norrington took a calm breath as he looked to Murtogg and Mullroy, signaling them to take Milo Thatch away. When they took away the struggling uncle, all who was left in the room was the captains, Norrington, and Eric, as the Commodore approached the boy. He took a deep breath as he stated, "Mr. Thatch…even though I've never liked your father, despite he married the woman I was to propose to, being your mother. I've had nothing but respect for your family's exploits and what they've done for the museum. However, when your family began to believe in such things, such as Mermaids and the continent of Atlantis, I lost all respect for any of them as they flushed their reputations, their careers, and their very lives, down the toilet." He then calmly stated, "But I will do what I must do….while being bound by the law, as are we all."

Eric looked at Norrington as he stately asked, "So the law's telling you to waste time on a wild goose chase without any clues on where they're going? That's a load of bull…"

"MR. THATCH!", Norrington stated as walked to Eric's side, "You're not a military man, nor a sailor." He then rubbed it into Eric's face as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You are a high school student, surfing, beach…bum." And then shoved the boy out the door forcibly as he stated, "And this is not the moment for you to take any rash actions that will ruin your already useless life." And then pushed Eric out the door, right into this uncle, as Norrington pushed out the last sentence to pierce Eric, "I know my place in this world…it's about time you learned yours…as a boy.", and with that, Commodore Norrington went back to the meeting room, leaving Eric, slightly shocked by those words, being called a nothing, if not directed at that.

**Later that Night**

**Thatch Household**

It was nighttime and nearly dimmed lighting in Eric's room as he sat at the window's ledge, with Max whimpering in fear for Ariel as well. He was gazing out at the sea, feeling hopeless as the night sky was slightly lit up with the near as less stars. They were being outshined by the full moon that had been up and about for some time; it was still a little strange that it was out and about, considering that it could only up for about three days…it had been five days now to this count. But that wasn't what was on the boy's mind; it was Ariel's safety that was on his mind now. Last night was pretty pathetic if he had let himself get knocked out like that. On top of that, by the time Norrington had found her, she would be floating on the water…dead. He groaned to himself as he lowered his head to his knee and was in despair, "There has to be someway to help Ariel…"

And just when he was out of his train of thought, he heard his door opening and saw who it was. It was none other than Frey, along with Dax on shi shoulder as they walked into the room. He warmingly smiled, doing his best to cheer his friend up, "Hey. I heard about what you tried to do at the fort. Thought I'd drop by and cheer you up a bit."

But the two saw that Eric wasn't bucking up at all as he looked at them as a gloomy guss. Then he returned his gaze back at the night sky, still brooding at what the Commodore said to him. Dax jumped on Eric's shoulder as he tried to cheer him up, "Aw come on, Kiddo. You've gotta pull yourself together." And then he started to almost sing out,

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Eric…_

_Looking so down in the…_

But was stopped as Eric pushed Dax away and simply said, "I should have done better to help her." He then sighed as he nearly pulled his hair out, "I should be doing something now, instead of feeling sorry for myself!"

Frey felt a little helpless, not being able to help his buddy. All he could do was place a reassured hand on his buddy's shoulder as he tried his best to comfort him, "Hey, come on now. You know you did your best to try and protect her." Seeing no reaction to him, he did some more by stating, "You should leave it to Norrington. I mean, it's not like you can bust out this Jack Sparrow, take up a ship, and set sail to her rescue with that pirate showing you the way."

Suddenly, Eric lit up at that as he looked to Frey and Dax with a smile. Even Max seemed to lighten up as he saw his master smile once more. He then shouted out with a smile, "That's it!"

Dax and Frey looked to each other in confusion as they asked in unison, "What's it?"

Eric stood up and raced to his desk where the Seablade rested at the side. He bundled it up tight as he made ready to leave as he stated, "If Norrington won't at least take my advice, I'll just have to take it up a step." The others looked at him confusedly as he simply replied, "I'll have to bust him out of the jail, and try to convince him to help me rescue Ariel."

Dax jumped off of Frey's shoulder and onto Eric's bed. And then asked Eric, who was hooking up the sword to his back with his jacket tied around his chest, "And who…might I ask…are you talking about? But who are you trying to bust out of jail?"

Eric turned to the two as he smirked in scheming, "I'm talking about the pirate, Jack Sparrow." And then he pointed to Frey as he stated, "And I need your help, Frey. Seeing as how your dad had access cards to getting inside the fort, and you know more about the…"

Then Dax stopped the two as he looked a little horrid and nearly nerve-shattered as he blabbered out, "Are you nuts? You want to bust out a fugitive…A Pirate…out of the gallows?" He then asked the boy seriously, "Do you know how much trouble you can get into just by talking about aiding and abetting a pirate?", he then acted completely went ballistic as he flailed his arms around like crazy as he shouted, "YOU CAN GET INTO EVEN MORE TROUBLE JUST BY LISTENING TO SOMEONE TALKING ABOUT AIDING AND ABETTING A PIRATE!"

Ignoring the hyperactive otter, Eric turned towards Frey to try and help him out. He pleaded with his friend as he grasped his shoulders, "You have to help me on this, Frey. C'mon, you've gotta get me into the cell." He then asked, "What about all the time's I've helped you out on?"

Frey raised an eyebrow as he stopped in thought, and then looked curtly at Eric as he replied, "Hmmm….I can't think of any."

Eric shook his head as he stated, "Okay, but think of all the times that I'm _gonna_ help you out on."

Frey thought about it for a moment, and then out of the blue, asked Eric, "Well…remember when you told me that Ariel has six sisters…", he had remembered when Ariel could finally talk, that she had told him about her sisters. Eric, not sure if he'd like what it was all about, but then nodded. And then Frey asked, "Do ya think maybe she could introduce me to one of them?"

Eric and Dax, both a little unsure about that, looked to each other and shrugged. But Eric smiled and simply shrugged as he answered, "I think Ariel is the one that can help you out there."

Deciding on that, the two shook on it, as the buddies that they were. However, Dax wasn't liking this whole thing as he jumped on to Eric's shoulder, pleading with the boy, "Eric…what makes you think this Jack Sparrow's gonna help ya. I mean, for all we know, as soon as you set him free….he'll slash you in the back."

Eric sighed at this, and looked to both Frey and Dax, and bent down to scratch Max's head. He then finally answered them, a little uncertain about this, "I'm not sure either, you guys…but right now, he's my only chance to save Ariel."

Both Frey and Dax looked to each other, and Dax just took in a heavy sigh as his shoulders slumped in defeat, "Oh, boy…"

After a few minutes of preparation, Eric had made one final note for his uncle. As soon as Milo was asleep, Eric placed the note on his dresser, and made his silent goodbyes. He quietly made his way downstairs, and was almost out of there, meeting up with Frey and Dax at the Fort, when all of a sudden, something stopped him. He felt a tugging on his pant leg as he looked own, and saw Max, trying to keep him from going. Max whimpered as his teeth stayed clenched to Eric's pants. Eric stopped, letting Max let go as he kneeled down and petted him on the head, saying, "I'm sorry, Max. But I can't just sit down and do nothing." He then brought Max close to him as he hugged his dog, "I'm sorry I can't bring you on this one." And then he stood up and went to the door, as Max sat down and whimpered. Then Eric turned back to Max as he whispered, "Goodbye.", and then went out the door and closed it, leaving Max to lay on the floor, looking up at the closed door sadly.

**Port Royal** **Fort**

**Gallows**

In his cell, Jack Sparrow was trying his best to get out of where he was now. Considering he had missed his chance of escape with the dog running off with the keys, he was left with only one option: pick the lock with the bone that was left behind. He had been trying feverously, but so far it had resulted to a huge amount of zip on his part. Suddenly, he heard the doors opening from up the stairwell as he stopped what he was doing, and went back to the bench. He lay flat on his back as he heard the feet coming closer, and waited for whoever was coming down. However, he didn't expect a familiar voice to speak up, "Sparrow!"

He looked up from his spot, but then shot up as he saw who it was. It was none other than that boy who had caught him, along with some blonde and orange-brown oversized rat with him. He groaned as he fell flat on his back as he moaned, "Oh, it's you. You really need to find yourself a girl, mate. And are you not aware that visiting hours are over at this time?"

Frey looked around him and made sure that no one was around. He then turned to Eric as he stated, "Come on, we've gotta hurry. I don't know how long we have. My dad's clearance'll be noticed soon."

Agreeing with his friend, Eric pressed to business as he looked to Sparrow and asked, "The guards said you're familiar with the ship that attacked last night. The _Black Pearl_, right?"

Jack was then slightly surprised by that, but didn't show it to the boy. He leaned back as he quickly and simply replied, "I may have heard of it."

Eric smiled at this comfort, but returned to his serious face as he asked, "Well, did you hear where it makes berth?"

Jack sat up as he looked to the boy and asked, "Where does it make berth? Dear boy, have you not heard the stories?" The two boys shook their heads, stating they didn't know anything about it. Jack sighed at this as he simply sighed and answered, with the first two words spoke in revulsion, "Capt. Barbossa…and his crew of miscreants…sail from the dreaded island known as Isla de Muerta."

Frey raised an eyebrow as he replied, "I've never heard of such an island…."

"That's because, my blonde friend…", Jack stated, as he interrupted the boy, "…it is an island that cannot be found. Except…by those who already know where it is."

Eric sighed at that as he replied, "Well, the ship's real enough, considering what happened last night was living proof." But then he got right to the point, "So the place of anchorage is real too. Now we just need your help on finding it."

Then Jack returned on lying on his back as he looked like he didn't care. He then looked at his fingernails as he asked uncaringly, "Why ask me then?"

Eric sighed, not liking to tell his life story, but he replied anyway, "Because…you're a pirate like those guys."

Then Jack asked indifferently, "And let me guess…like all young, adventure-hearty fellows, you want to turn pirates yourselves, is that it?"

The two looked to each other, and quickly replied back, rather quickly in unison, "No, no, no/no way, I'm already in enough trouble helping this guy." Then Jack turned away, completely uninterested in the inane babble that these two were spewing out now. Eric, on the other hand, took a big gulp and swallowed his pride as he answered finally, while shying his face away, "They took Ariel." Jack turned to give the boy a slight confused look on his face. Eric sighed as he explained, "The redhead you saved and held hostage, then bashed you on the head with a bottle."

Jack shot up as he smiled at the boy's small accomplishment while sitting up, "Oh, so it is that you've found yourself a girl, eh? Bravo." But then he frowned as now he didn't give a care, "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart…you'll have to do it by yourselves, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Eric shook his head and pointed out, "First: I've already won her heart when she gave me hers. And second: we can bust you out of here."

Jack still looked unamused by this, and then pointed out, "How's that? The key's run off."

Eric smirked at that as he pointed out, "These cells weren't kept up to date since the day this place was first settled in. So the doors are half-pin barrel hinges." Both Eric and Frey walked over and picked something up. It was a piece of driftwood that was gonna act as a lever for them. They wedged it into the door as Eric explained, "If you've got the proper leverage, and the right application of strength, you can lift the door open."

It was then that Frey pointed out, "So unless you're at peace with yourself, and have resigned to the gallows. I suggest you take this chance; because you've got no other options."

Jack sat up, and then looked at the black-haired boy. It was in some strange coincidence that this boy seemed to look almost familiar. It was then that he decided to get this cleared up as he asked him, "You, boy…", Eric turned to look at him quite puzzled, but then Jack asked, "What's your name?"

Eric simply answered with no care of the question, "Eric. Eric Thatch.", he then pointed to Frey and Dax, "And these are my friends; Frey Asapin and Dax."

It was then that Jack raised an eyebrow at that, but then let out a small surprised smile. He then stood up as he walked towards his cell door as he said, "I'm probably guessin' that Thatch was your mother's name. I imagine." He then smirked as he stated, "It's a good strong name. No doubt your brother was the one who thought up your name for your parents. Eh?"

After raising a slightly confused eyebrow at that, Eric hesitantly answered, "Yeah."

It was then that Jack was at the door, and simply said to them both, "Well, Mr. Thatch and Mr. Asapin, I've changed my mind." He then stuck his hand out of the door as he held it out like he was getting ready for a handshake, and stated, "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_…and your bonny lass. So do we have an accord?

Hesitating for only a few seconds, Eric took Jack's hand and shook it, "We have a deal."

Jack smirked as he stated, "Deal. Now…get me outta here.", and the boys did that, but with little strain to it. All it took was one lift, and the door was unhinged. They pushed it aside to allow Jack to step out; both were half expecting him to backstab him. But that didn't come to pass as Jack just walked over to the guard's table to grab something.

Eric looked up the stairwell as he hurried Jack along, "You might want to hurry, Sparrow. Someone might have heard that."

Jack got his holster belt on as he said, "First, you can call me either Capt. Jack or just Jack. Preferably I prefer Capt. Jack. And second of all, not without my affects.", he then put back his cutlass on his belt, his jacket, and then finally his hat.

It was then that Frey said out loud, "Eric told me once you've got only one bullet. What good does that do ya? If you weren't gonna shoot him before, why bother?"

Jack then suddenly turned around, pulled his gun out, and aimed at either one of the two boys, "Are you sayin' it's too big of a mistake?", getting the boy's attention, he then holstered the gun back into the belt as he stated as before, "When you've only got one bullet, it's best to wait for the opportune moment, lads. Remember that very well; that lil' bit of advice could save your life one day. Like I said: this bullet is not meant for anyone else….save the one I intend to use it on.", and with that, he walked out towards the back exit.

Dax just hopped on Eric's shoulder as they moved it along, and the little otter whispered, "Sounds like he needs to find himself a girl, mate."

As they continued out of there, they were slightly surprised when Jack shouted, "I heard that!"

**Outside the Fort**

**Near the Docks**

The three had snuck out of the prison, and were keeping sure that they stayed hidden away from the rest of the Fort. They had made their way across to the Navy docks, where _their_ ship would be waiting for them. They currently hid under the main dock bridge, keeping out of sight, as they eyed out their vessel; along the search they spotted a few Navy officers busy at work. So far they didn't know that Jack escaped and were busy making preparations to make way. They were currently eyeing the _Interceptor_, as Eric asked, "So which ship are we stealing?" He looked to Jack for an answer, but saw that he was looking elsewhere. Eric, Frey, and Dax turned to see where he was looking at, and saw that his eyes were on the _Dauntless_. Eric raised an eyebrow as he asked, "That ship?"

Jack corrected the boy as he said, "Commandeer.", and then pointed at the _Interceptor_, "We're gonna commandeer _that_ ship. Nautical term." But then he turned around and looked at Eric square in the eye, and asked very seriously, "One question about your business, boy. There's no use goin'. This girl…how far are you willin' to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her…if it comes to that.", Eric quickly stated, leaving his two buddies in awe at this.

Jack then looked over to the two and asked, "And what say you, boys?"

Frey just shrugged, "I'm already hip-deep in this already. There's no turning back now."

Then absentmindedly, Dax spoke up as he pointed to Eric, "Hey, I'm this kid's guardian. Wherever he goes…I go."

Ignoring the talking otter, Jack smiled and turned his attention back to the Interceptor, "Oh good. No worries, then."

A little while later, as a couple of guards were passing by a small lifeboat flipped over, they didn't notice the otter on top. As soon as they were gone, Dax knocked on the top and whispered, "The coast is clear. It's time to move it." And when that was said, the boat lifted up, showing the trio's legs scuttling to the ocean, like a horseshoe crab. Under the water, the boat was carefully navigating on the bottom, making its way, with Dax swimming in front, leading the way for them.

In the small air pocket that was the boat, Frey had to let out one small tidbit of information. This was both crazy and stupid as he stated, "This idea is either madness…or brilliance."

Then Jack smirked as he stated, "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

**The _Dauntless_**

After a quick, or rather slow, walk along the bottom, the gang had made their way to the Dauntless. They traversed the side of it as they reached the top of the Captain's cabin. They got a good look around, and saw that only six men were on board, one of them being the arrogant lieutenant, Gillette. As they were about to formulate a plan, they saw Jack, calmly and carelessly, walk down the steps, with his gun out, and shout out to them, getting their attention, "Everyone, stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

The two boys didn't know what to do at this point. But then they decide to wing it as Frey grabbed one of the paddles as a club, and Eric brought out the Seablade. The two ran downstairs and stood at Jack's side for backup. And then Eric absentmindedly shouted out, "AYE! AVAST, YA SCURVY DOGS!" All that earned him was Gillette and the men laughing at them, and Frey, Dax, and Jack looking at him, thinking, 'What the…' Eric shrugged, "Sorry. It just came out of nowhere."

After the crewmen stopped laughing, Gillette walked up to the trio, smugly, and arrogantly stated, "This ship cannot be crewed by one man and two kids. You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack snorted as he stated, "First of all, mate. These two became men when they stepped aboard this ship with me…", he then cocked his gun, "And second of all, son…", he then pointed his gun at Gillette's head as he finished with a smile, "…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow….Savvy?"

**Back on board the _Interceptor_**

The ship was being loaded for the final preparations; to which Norrington was overlooking the final stages of it. The final crates were being loaded in, and now they were preparing to sail along with the _Dauntless_ as they boarded. Everything was going smoothly…that is until one Lieutenant Anderson spotted something. He turned to the Commodore as he pointed, "Sir, over there. At the _Dauntless_." Norrington pulled out his binoculars as he looked over; he saw none other than Gillette and the men on a lifeboat. He was shouting something out as he pointed to the _Dauntless_, where Norrington spotted the pirate Jack Sparrow, shouting to two individuals, whom he couldn't make out.

Norrington shook his head, seeing that it was impossible for three men to get that ship out of port. He muttered to himself, "Rash, Sparrow…too rash even for you." He then put down the binoculars as he stated with a half-smirk, "That has got to be the worst pirate I've ever seen." He then ordered, "Set course for the Dauntless, and ready your weapons!", and the crew worked feverishly as Norrington and Anderson made their way to the steering cabin.

Back on board the _Dauntless_, Dax was the first to spot out the _Interceptor_ heading right for them. He nervously gulped at this as he jumped off the railing and ran over to Eric. He gulped, "Uh, Eric…they're heading this way." After hearing that, he scooped up the little otter and placed him on his shoulder and ran to the captain's steering cabin.

He opened the door, and alerted Jack, "Here they come." Jack stopped what he was doing with the wiring at the control consoles, and walked out to see what all the fuss was about. He, Eric, Frey, and Dax looked out over the side and saw the small dingy heading right back to them…and saw the Interceptor heading for them as well. Jack smirked at this as he knew the whole plan was coming together.

A few minutes later, the _Dauntless_ was boarded upon, as the men latched ropes onto the railing. Norrington, Anderson, and the rest of the crew boarded the ship, looking around for the three pirates. Commodore Norrington ordered the men, "Search every cabin, every hull, compartment, down from the crow's nest to the bilges. Find those pirates and lay them all in irons."

However, what no one suspected, that while they boarded, the trio and otter had jumped ship and were climbing the side of the _Interceptor_, and boarded her. With no time being wasted, Eric used the Seablade to chop at the ropes, severing the ties. And Jack ran to the steering wheel cabin, starting up the motors and the _Interceptor_ was on its way.

It was the sudden stirring in the waters that caught Norrington's attention. He turned around and spotted the _Interceptor _leaving, and realized then and there that this was a whole switcheroo trap; they had wanted the _Interceptor _and tricked him into giving it to them. He then ordered hastily before it left the _Dauntless_'s side, "Sailors! Back to the _Interceptor_! Now!" the men were about to, but then saw that the ship was gaining too much speed and pulling away from them. It was then that Norrington spotted who it was that helped Jack Sparrow as they raced up to the Captain's steering cabin. He then spoke in a whisper, like he had known they would help the pirate, "Thatch…"

Then Jack came out and tipped his hat to the Commodore in mocking sense with a smile, "Thank you, Commodore! For getting us ready to make way. We would've had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Norrington growled as he made his way back to the steering cabin. With Anderson following behind, Norrington ordered, "Set the main engine propellers and clear up this mess."

Anderson raised an eyebrow as he asked, "But with the speed knots they're at, we won't be able to catch them."

Norrington stopped at the cabin as he explained, "We don't need to catch them. Just get them in range of the torpedo and missile launchers." With that said, Anderson ordered the men to ready the torpedo launchers as well as the missiles. The wheelman was preparing to steer the guns in the right direction at this time.

But then Anderson asked, "Are we to fire on our own ship, sir?"

Norrington sighed a little, and replied with little emotion in his voice, "I'd rather see it at the bottom of the ocean, than in the hands of a pirate."

"Sir!", the wheelman shouted as he came out of the steering cabin, catching the two officers' attention, "They've disabled the controls, sir. All we can do is sail forward."

As Gillette and his men were catching up to the _Dauntless_, they saw in terrified shock that it was heading right for them. Gillette, in a moment of panic as it got closer to them, screamed out like a little girl, "Abandon ship!", and they all did so, just as the _Dauntless_ slammed into the lifeboat, smashing it and sending it sinking to the bottom of the shore.

Norrington lowered his head in defeat as the _Interceptor_ got away in the moonlit sky ocean. Anderson just looked at the disappearing ship with a half grin as he commented, "That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

Norrington groaned and spoke through his teeth, in both anger and annoyance, "So it would seem."

**The Next Day**

**Afternoon**

The _Interceptor_ was sailing along the calm and inviting sea, heading to who knows where its new captain took it. Jack was as usual steering at the wheel, while Frey, was overlooking at the map on the navigation table inside the cabin. Seeing that his dad was a Naval Officer, he had learned how to navigate on his own. So to that, Jack had made him Chartman for now. It was still bugging him on something; why did Jack so quickly decide to help them now?

But then Dax jumped on to the captain's control console and sat down, looking at the pirate. He then said, to a not-so-surprised Jack, "I'm actually amazed that you weren't freaked out like that kid over there. On the fact that I'm actually talkin': a small meerkat sized otter, here."

Jack merely shrugged as he set the engines to slow down a little, "When you've been out to sea as long as I have…nothing surprises you…not even talking sea critters…", Dax shrugged at that, but then Jack shot out, "…nor the fact that your lad, Eric over there…", he pointed out from the cabin's windshield to see Eric looking out to the sea, with the Seablade at the side, "…would have a mermaid for his bonny lass, eh?"

Dax nodded at that, a little absentmindedly, but then shot back, "Eh, Wha….?"

"That shell necklace around her neck.", Jack stated as he continued to steer, "It had the symbol of the Trident on it. only royal Merpeople can have that trinket." Dax just looked dumbfounded as Jack shrugged, "I'm a pirate, remember? Nothing surprises me any more.", he then shuddered, "Except the deficit of rum." He then left the wheel on auto-pilot as he walked out, "Speaking of which…I'll be checking the galley for some.", leaving the two to look at each other in worry at this.

Then Dax gulped, "I'm startin' to worry about this rescue."

**Outside**

Eric looked over at the seas, in thought, ignoring Jack as he walked by. Sensing Jack near him, he decided to speak his mind, "You know, when I was still a child, living in Ireland…", he looked to Jack stating, "….my brother left home in search of his own little exploring goals." But then he sighed, "But when I turned six and I got one final letter containing a gold coin medallion, which was the last I ever heard of him." He then looked back at the seas as he stated, "That's why I kept praying that one day, when I was old enough…and crazy enough…I'd go out on a boat to find out what happened."

Jack stopped, dreading that he knew where this was going as he grimaced, "Is that so?", and then proceeded to walk away.

But Eric wasn't gonna stop there, as he followed behind, but not before he grabbed the Seablade. He then started talking again, "My brother…Will Thatch…it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help us." He then ran ahead of Jack before he reached to the Galley's door, "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter.", and then got in front of Jack, as Frey and Dax leaned in to listen, "I maybe a sixteen-year-old beach bum, but I'm not an idiot. You knew my brother, didn't you?"

Jack sighed at this, knowing that this wouldn't go down well. He then looked to the boy, with honestly clear in his eyes as he answered, "I knew him. Probably one of the few pirates who knew him as William Thatch.", he then stated, "Everyone else called him Honest or Honest Will.", and then walked away to take a look at something at the Copter Landing deck.

A little confused by this, Eric followed him as they reached it, with Frey and Dax following behind. Then Eric asked, "Honest?"

Jack stopped as he looked around, finishing, "Good man, one heck of a Swordsman. Great pirate.", he then turned around to a stunned Eric as he commented, "I swear, if you let your hair grow out, and have a neat mustache and beard to go along with it, you'd look just like him."

After taking that little bit of information sink in, he shook his head as he stated, "No…no, that's not true. My dad said he was a merchant sailor."

"And what'd your mum say?", Jack asked, catching the boy surprised.

"She said he was….", and then in realization at it, answered, "…she said he was a navigator on a fishing ship." In truth, whenever he asked his parents what Will did, they would skip the subject. But when he asked them alone, either one of them came up with a different occupation. He had only assumed that he took on two jobs; he didn't know that his parents were trying to keep it a secret.

"Truth hurts, don't it.", he then walked into the copter circle as he looked back at the still thought-processing Eric and the now present Frey and Dax. He then stated as he got Eric's attention, "Now as long as you're just standing there in thought, pay attention. The only rules that really matter to a pirate, aside from the Code, are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do.", he then drew his sword out as he took off his hat and coat, and set them aside, "for instance, you can accept the fact that your brother was a pirate; a scallywag, and a good man all in one…or you can't.", but then he pointed out, "But just like him, pirate is in your blood, so you'll have to square with that someday." And then stated as he walked over to Eric, "And me for example, right now, I could kill you and your friends…", but then stopped as he stated, "But I can't bring this ship in to Tortuga all me onesy, Savvy? Nor could I live with the fact that I probably murdered my best Swordsman's only family." But then he extended his free hand to the boy as he asked, "So…can you sail and learn under the command and teachings of a pirate…or can you not?"

Eric looked to Jack's hand in thought, but then remembered on how Jack had helped him save Ariel. He had a small thought that this man had some goodness in him, and it was proof enough. So with much thought, Eric took Sparrow's hand for a handshake and then asked, "Tortuga?"

Jack smirked as he stated, "Tortuga.", but then broke the handshake as he stated to both boys, "But first…you two need a little lesson in swordsmanship, 'ere."

The two boys looked at each other in confusion, and then asked, "Training?"

Jack sighed as he stated, "It'll take us til' nightfall to get to Tortuga…", and then he looked to the boys as he stated, "And whether you both like it or not, I'll be poundin' a few skills into those thick heads of yours. While we'll be on auto-pilot for a while, you both won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bums without my say so."

Eric grumbled as he said, "Don't do us any favors."

Jack then pulled out of his boot what appeared to be a dagger, and then threw it Frey's feet. He then chuckled as he said, "Oh, you can be sure of that, lad. You can be sure of that." And on that point, the boys' training had begun. But this wasn't like PE training at the school for their swim team; this was muscle-burning sweat-dropping hard work kind of training. Jack wasn't just teaching them to fight one man, he was teaching them to fight against a hundred…and it was progressing very well for the two. Even for Eric, since Jack had mentioned he had a gift for reading the opponent's moves; he just needed to know how to go on the offensive, and learn how to fight dirty.

During their training, Jack had given them the rules when engaged with another opponent: Rule One; Never attack in anger; that would throw them off and make them sloppy, getting them killed. Rule Two: Mind their surroundings. The environment around them could be used to their advantage in a fight. An example was when Eric had almost gotten Jack by the onboard mounted cannon, he used the on switch for the cannon to swing in Eric's direction, distracting Eric to dodge, but then had Jack knee him in the gut. This training continued onward, as the boys' skills were becoming sharper and more better, until night had fallen.

**Nighttime**

**Tortuga** **Island** **Port**

It was nearing night as another full moon was up and about, as the Interceptor had reached it's destination. The Free Pirate Port Tortuga. From what the boys knew about this place, Tortuga was an island pirate town near Haiti, and it was out of the jurisdiction of the US and UK Navy, as well as the East India Trading Company. While it was a free port, where traders could escape the high East India tariffs, it was a dangerous one and illegal transactions were common…as well as insane mayhem. The boys learned that as they put the ship in port, and accompanied Jack into town.

The whole town was lit up by neon light signs and somewhat looked like a city of Louisiana in some sorts. But the whole townsfolk, who were mostly pirates, were going crazy as such; people were partying non-stop, drinking rum, causing mayhem, fights slightly breaking out, and flirtatious girls, between the ages of eighteen and thirty-two were going around, giving any man a good time. As the three looked around, Jack made a statement, while he grabbed a cane from a drunkard passing by, and held it up like a scepter, "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He then stopped, as did the boys as he asked them, "So what'd you think, lads?"

Eric, who had the Seablade strapped to his back, looked around the crazed down and spotted a man drinking savoring the tastes as the rum that leaked from the barrels showered on him. He shrugged, "It'll linger."

Frye shrugged, "Could have been a lot worse."

Dax, just smirked, seeing the attractive ladies walk around, in near-skimpy outfits, "So far, I wouldn't mind living here."

Jack smiled at that as he stated, "I'm tellin' ya, lads. If all the ports and towns in the world were like this, no man would ever feel unwanted." But then Jack and the teens' attention were drawn to a woman coming towards Jack's direction. She was a beautiful woman, long brown-red hair coming down her back, hourglass figure, great skin, and wore a long-skirt spaghetti strapped dress and high heels.

Jack smiled in delight as he addressed the lady, "Scarlet!" But then when she was close enough to him, she slapped him hard on the face, and walked away. Jack looked puzzled as he replied, "Not sure I deserved that." But then his attention was turned to another girl that appeared to him. Like the redhead, this girl had long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail and was swept over her right eye, same hourglass figure, and same dress only it was colored golden yellow. Jack smirked a she calmly said, "Giselle."

Then Giselle asked, rather miffed but kept a smile, "So who was she?"

"What?", Jack asked, earning him another slap in the face. He turned to the boys, who winced for him, and he just stated, "I may have deserved that." He shook it off and walked forward, with the boys following behind. They had asked where they were going and what they were doing, and then Jack answered, "To find us someone who can get us a crew."

**Later**

Not too far away, a man was sleeping drunk in a pigpen, using a pig for a pillow. He was a fellow in his forties, dressed in a white shirt with his collar left open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue navy pants with combat shoes, a brown belt around his waist, a green ascot scarf tied around his neck, and a blue vest. He had an Irish brown haircut, but with his muttonchops going grey, and a small ponytail in behind. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, a bucket of water was thrown on him, waking him up. However, he was not in a good mood as he pulled out a dangerous looking dagger and shouted, "Curse ya for breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!!", the man coughed a little as he regained consciousness. And then as he fully woke up, he immediately recognized who it was tha woke him up. it was none other than Jack Sparrow, along with two teenage boys and an otter. He smirked a little as he spoke up, "Mother's love. Jack!"

Then suddenly, Eric got a good look at this guy, and absentmindedly said out the man's name, "Mr. Gibbs?"

Even Gibbs was a little surprised as he asked, "Eric Thatch?"

Jack turned to Eric as he asked, "You two know each other?"

Eric nodded, "He was on the Sea Queen when it sank. He was part of the rescue crew looking for survivors."

Gibbs nodded as he smirked a the boy, "Aye, I was a little worried had Triton claimed you. But after six years, look at ya; a strapping young fellah."

Eric nodded and smirked, but spoke awkwardly at what he said next, "Yeah, and here you are. A pirate….in a pigpen."

Gibbs nodded sheepishly as he sat up and put the knife down, "Aye, three weeks drinkin' rum and havin' nuthin' but pickles 'n eggs. That'll do that to a man.", but then he turned his attention back to Jack as he stated, "Jack. You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck. "

Jack smirked as he stated and pointed out, "Fortunately, I know how to counter it: The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink; the man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking. "

Everyone looked slightly confused by that, even Gibbs as he paused for a moment, but then smirked as he nodded, "Aye, that'll about do it.", and then got up, with some help from Jack and Eric. As soon as he was up, Frey threw another bucket of water at Gibbs. This time soaked, he shouted, "Blast, I'm already awake."

But then Frey answered, "That was for the smell.", Eric, Jack and Dax looked at Gibbs as they shrugged in agreement. Gibbs just thought about it for a moment, but then shrugged at it, thinking it was true.

**In the Pub**

After a little while later, Jack had led everyone to the pub for a little negotiation. It was pretty noisy in there, despite the band playing; there was brawling and fist fighting all over the place. Jack trudged through, making sure that the pint mugs of rum didn't get spilled over. He then spotted Eric, with Dax on his shoulder keeping a look out, and Frey, who were waiting at a wooden pillar, and walked over to them. He then whispered something to them, "Keep a sharp eye out, lads.", and then walked over to where Gibbs was waiting, as he sat down and gave the drink to him.

Gibbs then asked as he took a sip, "So what's the nature of this little venture of yours? From the way it sounds, it seems more like a rescuin', it does."

Jack nodded, but then silently blurted out, "We're goin' after the _Black Pearl_.", Gibbs nearly coughed up his rum, as he looked at Jack rather surprised as he went on, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it.", and then pointed to the two boys, "With their help, of course."

Gibbs, looking a little skittish, stated with a serious look on his face as he shook his head in a negative way, "Jack…it's a fool's errand. Why you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_'s curse." He then looked to the boys as he asked, "Do they even know about it?"

Jack shrugged, "I'll tell em' after this.", and then he stated, "But that's why I know what Barbossa's up to. All we need now is a crew."

Gibbs sighed as he warned Jack, "From what I hear of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

Jack smirked, "Well, then it's a good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

Gibbs then called the bluff, "Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa'll give up his ship to ya?"

Jack smirked as he stated, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage.", Eric then overhead that little sentence, but made sure that Jack didn't see him notice as he listened on, "Givin' him something he needs, and then not givin' it to em'." He then nodded his head in Eric's direction, but Gibbs didn't seem to get what he was saying. After a few seconds, Gibbs got it as he looked over to his right, and saw Eric.

He then looked back to Jack as he asked, "Wha, Eric Thatch?"

Jack nodded as he explained, "That boy is the sibling of 'Honest' William Thatch…his only sibling. Savvy?"

Gibbs seemed surprised by that little bit of information, and then smirked at that as he looked back to Eric, "Is he now?", and then back to Jack as he said, "'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. ", he then said as he took another sip of his drink, "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors crazy as you and those boys."

Jack sighed as he stated, "One can only hope.", he then raised his glass as he said, "Take what you can!"

"Give nothin' back!", Gibbs smirked as the two toasted to their new partnership. But then Gibbs looked seriously, "But still…Mr. Thatch might be needin' to know what he's getting' himself into."

Jack thought about it for a moment, and nodded, "Aye.", he then whistled the trio over to the table. As soon as the boys and otter were sitting down and about, Jack then stated, "We've got a crew ready soon. But before anything there, something you need to know about the Black Pearl…", and then Jack went on as he explained to the boys that they weren't just facing cruel, demented, and vicious pirates. They were facing against cruel, demented, vicious pirates…that were cursed. The boys and otter listened carefully as Jack and Gibbs went into details…of the Black Pearl's curse and the effects that were inflicted on Barbossa and his men.

**Next Chapter: The Curse; Able-Body Crew?**


	19. The Curse

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 18: The Curse; Able-Bodied Crew?**

**That Same Night**

**The Black Pearl**

The mighty vessel that was the Black Pearl had been traversing the seas for a great time, gliding through the vast dark ocean. The only source of light on that night was the full moon; its very presence played an eerie role in these events, from Port Royal and now. The moon showed a few shadows of the pirate crew that invaded Port Royal, but none could be seen clearly, as the night sky was clearly lit up and the oceans roared with life. As the vessel was only lit to its silhouette, the lights in the Captain's cabin quarters were lit on the spot.

Within the Captain's Cabin, looking through the window and back at the sea that was being left behind was Ariel. She sat near the railing of the massive patio-like door window, peering outside as she looked past the copter landing port. She looked out towards the sea, hoping that in some way, she could see Eric coming to the rescue. But then she remembered that she still had the bracelet, so it would be impossible for him to come and rescue her. It was then that she noticed that the clouds were covering the moon, making the ocean dark and gloomy once more. Ariel looked away in fear and hopelessness. She covered her face with her hands as she softly cried, "Please, Eric…help me…"

It was just then, something stirred in her purse, nearly surprising her as she looked at it. Then out of curiosity, she opened the bag, and was slightly startled at what…or who it was. It was none other than Sebastian as his face was smudged with lipstick, from trying to keep from getting noticed. Ariel smiled at this as she took the crab out with her hand, "Sebastian! I'm so glad you're here."

Sebastian rubbed off the lipstick, and coughed up a little lint as he hastily ordered, "Ariel, why are you still here?", he then pointed to the window, "What are you waiting for? You can just simply jump outta here and inta de ocean."

Ariel looked a little shocked in surprise as she asked, "I can't do that, Sebastian. What if somebody saw…"

"Den let them see.", Sebastian blurted out, nearly panicking as he pointed out, "If dat boy were any kind o' hero, he'd have rescued you back den.", it was true when he saw the pitiful attempt that Eric had tried to rescue him in.

but Ariel stated, "You might not have enough faith in Eric, but I do, Sebastian.", she looked out the window, with a hopeful gaze as she stated, "I know he will.", Sebastian slumped in defeat, and just when he was about to say something else, the doors swung open. Desperate to hide him, Ariel threw him over on the table as he scurried behind something to hide behind.

Ariel stood up, trying to look her best like nothing was going on, but then she saw the pirates, Pintel and Ragetti walk in. in his arm, Ragetti was holding a beautiful pink long-sleeved and puffy shoulder gown, something that looked like it belonged in the Victorian era. However, as the two came in, they heard the girl speaking to someone, and Pintel orderly interrogated the girl, "Who were you talkin to in here?"

Ariel innocently smiled as she shrugged, "N-Nobody." She then cleared her throat as she asked, "Why are you here? And what's with the dress?"

Pintel then calmly stated as he pointed to the dress, from which Ragetti presented to her, "You'll be dining with the captain this evening; he has something of great importance to tell you. And he requests you wear this."

Feeling a little disgusted, and not wanting to talk to Barbossa, nor have anything to do with him, Ariel's stubborn headstrong nature came back as she crossed her arms, and held her head high, "Well you can tell Captain Barbossa that I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

The two pirates chuckled at that, but with Ragetti chuckling like a pervert. This caused Ariel to get a little unnerved by this, but then Pintel replied, "He said you'd say that. He also said that if that be the case, then you'll be dining with the crew…", and then he and Ragetti smirked devilishly, "…And you'll be naked." Ariel frowned with disgust, as she grabbed the dress and held it close to her. Pintel growled the same as he sulked, "Fine.", and then he and his crewmate left the room with closing the door behind them.

Ariel looked around to be certain she was alone, and nodded at that confirming it. Then she began to undress as Sebastian covered his eyes, and groaned, "Ariel…wat are you doin, girl?"

Ariel got out of her dress, and was now fitting on the pink one as she stated, "As long as I'm on board this ship, I can't do anything that'll anger these pirates.". and as she fit her sleeves in as she mumbled, "Besides, I _really_ didn't want to take the second option on the company for dinner."

Meanwhile, while Ariel was dressing, little did she know that she was being spied on. On the other side of the wall, a small hole was present; big enough for someone to peep, through, Pintel and Ragetti were keeping an eye on the girl. They had heard her talking to someone, and used the old Spying Hole to see what all the fuss was about. However, Pintel could see that she wasn't talking to no one, say herself. He groaned to himself, "That's just not right."

Ariel froze for a moment as she wondered what that was. She picked up Sebastian as she walked over to where the sound was coming from. However, Ragetti had moved into looking….unfortunately he was spying on her with his wooden eye. Ariel then spotted a hole not too far and looked through, but then saw movement and recognized the wooden eye from before.

Ragetti muttered in frustration, "I can't see nothin'. I can't see nothin'!"

Pintel just groaned at this as he muttered to himself, "You're an idiot."

Sebastian, with the help of Ariel lifting him up to it, looked through the hole. And then muttered in disgust, "Peep at da Princess, will you?", and then with his claw, poked at Ragetti's eye, causing it to fall out.

Ragetti saw this as he shouted in a panic, "Me eye!" He got on his knees as he saw it was rolling away. He shouted frantically, trying to get it, "Don't let it get away!" but then just when it was out of reach, someone stepped on it. Ragetti and Pintel stopped to see who it was, only to gulp in fear as it was Bo'sun.

Bo'sun then menacingly growled as a wicked smile spread across his face, "If ya'd like…I'd be happy to nail it into place."

Ragetti gulped as he nervously smiled, trying to take the eye back, "Um…no thanks." And just when he was about to get it, Bo'sun kicked it away, in the corner, having Ragetti get it back. As the two were getting things back in order, a couple men of the crew walked right into the Captain's cabin, carrying trays of well-fit meals fit for kings and queens alike. Ariel stood by as they did so, but kept Sebastian hidden behind her back as he hid himself on the bow behind her dress. They set the table up, making it as nice and clean as ever in her presence, even as to go to such lengths as lighting a few candles to make it more elegant.

And then Barbossa entered the room as the men finished up. his pet monkey was on his shoulder as he stopped at the table, and then the little critter jumped off as he scurried to a small sitting spot, hanging over the table. Barbossa took a gander at Ariel and let out a half-smile as he commented to her in the dress, "Maid or not…that dress suits you just fine."

Ariel frowned as she walked to her chair, "And what happened to its previous owner?"

Barbossa comically frowned as he shook his head as he walked over to Ariel's chair, "Oh, now none of that durin' at the dinner table." And then politely took it for her as he led her to it, "Please…sit." Ariel looked at him, like he was trying to pull something, but then reluctantly sat down. And he scooted her in, but not before he stated, "Ya know, for a young lady such as yerself…you don't act like an ordinary teenage common girl, Missy."

Ariel nearly paled at that, even Sebastian who was hiding nearby as he scuttled into her lap, as she thought, 'Does he know?', but then shook it off as she calmly asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Barbossa leaned in as he looked her straight in the eye, "You seem more like royalty.", after a while in a staring contest of wills, Barbossa broke it off as he smirked, "Dig in.", and walked over to his chair as he sat down, across of Ariel. Ariel looked at the plate before her and saw it was a drumstick of Pork, a platter salad, and an empty glass. She was a little uncertain about the meat, but then she remembered that hot dog she tried once.

She shrugged, 'It should be the same basic thing.', and then used a fork and knife to cut off a piece. It was then that she heard a scoff laughter coming from Barbossa, and then asked him, "What?"

Barbossa merely smiled as he stated, "There's no need to stand on ceremony, no call to impress anyone." And then curtly raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You must be hungry." Ariel thought about it for only a second, and then dropped the utensils as she grabbed the pork leg like a drumstick and sank her teeth into it. Sebastian, while still in hiding, just shook his head with disgust as Ariel continued on it. Barbossa, on the other hand, watched her with much strange interest. It was almost as if he envied every savored bite she took from her dinner. He took a bottle of something as he poured her a glass and gave it to her, "Try the champagne."

Ariel stopped for a moment, but then stated with a frown, "I'm sixteen. I don't drink…"

"This be just sparklin', me lady.", Barbossa stated finally, stating there was no alcohol in it. Reluctantly, she took it and took a big gulp from it. And then Barbossa did something strange as he held out a luscious green apple. He then smiled gleefully as he whispered, "And the apples. One of those next?"

It was then Ariel stopped for a moment as she looked around. Something was odd with this scene; she was the only one eating at the table, and Barbossa was only watching her do so. It was kind of odd that he didn't even tried to dig in; even the monkey, who was just sitting down on his butt, was looking at her with hungry eyes as she ate. She thought it was odd behavior, strange manners, or…She then dropped her food as she coughed out the food bits in her mouth. She then looked at Barbossa terrified as she hastily stated the obvious, "You poisoned the food?"

Barbossa grinned as he full-heartedly let out a chuckle and put down the apple, "There would be no sense to be killin' ye, Miss Thatch."

Then Ariel stated calmly, innerly glad she wasn't poisoned, "Then let me go home. You have your medallion coin; I'm no further value to you."

Barbossa shook his head as he reached in to his coat. He then pulled out the medallion and held it up for her to see. He then had on a straight face as he asked her, straight out, "You don't know what this is…do ya?"

Ariel thought about it for a moment, and just shrugged, "It's a pirate medallion, right?"

Barbossa chuckled again, but after he was done, he still had on his smile as he asked, "You think a couple of vicious pirates went through all the trouble o' steelin' and ransackin' ships n' ports for near ten years…just for one pirate medallion?", and then held the medallion with his fingers as he let it dangle, "And honestly…ya think this…be a pirate medallion?"

Ariel then had a face of uncertainty about it, and then simply shrugged as she weakly smiled, "Well…I thought so…until you chuckled like that."

Barbossa pointed out as he held the coin out for Ariel to see, "This is Aztec Gold….straight from the city of Gold, El Dorado itself. This be only one of 882 identical pieces the Aztecs delivered in a stone chest to the Spanish conqueror, Cortez, himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies, but the greed of Cortez was insatiable."

Ariel then understood that part as she stated out loud, "He went back on his deal. And kept slaughtering them for more gold. Right?"

"Aye, he did, Lass.", Barbossa said as he nodded, but continued with his story, "So the heathen goddess, Calypso, placed upon the gold... a _terrible_ curse.", he hten spoke with so much dread in his voice that it nearly caused Ariel's blood to freeze in her veins, "Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone ches will be cursed to become immortal…and shall be punished for eternity. "

It was then that Ariel's fear disappeared and looked at Barbossa like she didn't believe him. She raised an eyebrow as she stated in a sarcastic tone, "I believe in magic, monsters, and even Sea Witches and Voodoo Priestesses. But I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

"Aye…", Barbossa said, smiling as he got up and walked towards Ariel's seat as he explained, "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale! Buried on an island of dead what cannot be found, 'cept for those who know where it is." He then leaned in near Ariel's face, but this time his smile had faded as it became a face of more regret than ever, "Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em, and traded 'em. And frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company.", He then walked over to Ariel's right, and then he gave her a look of agony and fear as he went on, "The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize. The drink would not satisfy…Food turned to ash in our mouths…And all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. Some of us even tried to kill ourselve into escapin' out of this nightmare. But when we tried, we realized as well: the blade or bullet didn't end it…blood would turn to dust as it left our bodies and our wounds healed with not leavin' a scar…and even the crushing blakc oblivion left us, unablet to breateh…but unable to die.", he then leaned into Ariel's face as he spoke with much dread in his voice, "We are cursed, immortal men, Miss Thatch.", He then backed away from her as he finished, "Compelled by greed we were, but now…we are consumed by it."

it was just then that the monkey began to screech up a hissy fit something fierce. Barbossa turned his attention towards the little varmint and walked to him, giving him the medallion, calming him down. While he wasn't looking, Ariel quickly grabbed a knife from the table, and hid it in her sleeve. Sebastian asked, very quietly, "Ariel, wat are you doin'?"

She placed a finger on her mouth, indicating for him to keep quiet, and she whispered, "We're getting out of here, Sebastian. By any means necessary." She wasn't too fond on the idea of taking someone's life to escape, but right now there was no other way. But then her attention was turned back to Barbossa as he whispered in a loud way.

"There is one way we can end our curse.", and then turned around, with the monkey on his shoulder. He walked towards Ariel as he explained the means to end Cortez's curse, "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored, and the blood repaid.", and as he was only five feet away from Ariel, he set the monkey down as it scurried away, "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

Then a cold feeling swept over Ariel as she asked, slightly afraid to hear the answer, "...And the... blood to be repaid?"

And then Barbossa grinned evilly at the girl as he answered, "That's why there's no sense to be killin' ya….yet." It was then that Ariel's face was contorted in a mix of shock and fear at this. And then Barbossa held out a green apple, and asked once more, "Apple?"

At that split second, Ariel's fear disapperaed as her courage overrided it. She slapped the apple out of Barbossa's hand, nad hten pulled the knife out. She held it threateningly at Barbossa; catching him slightly offguard, she made a mad dash for the door, but Barbossa chased after her. she tried to get away from him, but he kept blocking her path. And then finally when she narrowly got past him, he grabbed her by the wrist. She then shouted in a state of panic, "NO!", and then in the confusion, she stabbed the knife right into Barbossa's neck.

She gasped at this, now that she was fully aware of her own actions now. She backed away slowly towards the door, as she looked at the still standing Barbossa, waiting for him to gargle with blood in his mouth and fall to the ground dead. But much to her surprise and horrified realization, he didn't do either one of those things. Instead, Barbossa reached for the knife like it was nothing, and then pulled it out. He then held the knife up as he looked at it, with no surprise at all, but to Ariel's even greater surprise, the wound on his neck didn't even bleed. It quickly healed up in a matter of seconds, but the blood that stained on the knife's blade, suddenly turned to dust as it fell to the floor, leaving the knife clean as a whistel.

Then Barbossa turned his attention towards the girl as he asked, with no surprise in his voice, "I'm curious. After killin' me, what is it your plannin' to do to escape this ship?"

Ariel's fear then returned to her as she backed away, and then made a mad dash for the door. When she opened it, and ran out on to the deck, she was greeted with another horrifying surprise. The entire pirate crew, the ones that worked alongside Barbossa, had transformed into undead skeletal versions of themselves. All that they were were nothing but skeletons, with their eyeballs still in their sockets, their hair, facial or head, was still there, along with scraps and beef jerky tidbits of their flesh, including their ears, were still clinging on to the skeletal bodies. Their clothing were still on there, but looked like they had beel decayed or torn slightly, giving them the appeareance of being truly undead.

As she realized what Barbossa had told her was true, two of the crewmates, Twigg and Koehler, pushed her into the crowd. All she could do was screaming in fright as she saw the entire crew had been transformed into the living undead. But then as she finally broke through the crowd, she fell down into one of the cargo doors, and landed on a silk trampoline of sorts. It was being held up by more of the crewman as they catapulted her in the air a few times, casing her to scream out loud. It was from the last throw, that Ariel fell down in an angle, and then was caught by the skeletal undead pirate, that resembled Grappler.

As soon as Ariel was in his arms, she screamed out loud as she pushed away from him. She ran up towards the stairwell and up to the Steering room, with Grappler right behind her. She fled near the steering wheel as Grappler had her cornered, but then she turned the wheel as he was close enough, and then the wheel slammed into him a couple of times. Afterwards, his neck snapped backwards, making him look like a PEZ dispenser. He snapped his head back into place, and snarled at Ariel, who fled the scene.

And then out of desperation, she hid under the stairway, gasping for breath as she looked around. She tried to tell herself that this was all a bad dream. But when she looked around, it was to no avail, even when Sebastian whimpered, "Jumpin' Jellyfish! Dese undead pirates are all over da ship!", then Sebastian took a deep breath and semi-calmed down, "Okay, as long as we stay under 'ere, we're safe…", unfortunately, that didn't prove right as the monkey had popped up, screeching at the two. And from the looks of things, it too was cursed as it was undead looking now. Ariel and Sebastian both screamed as they ran out of there and towards the Captain's quarters, with Sebastian shouting, "I WAS WRONG! I WAS HORRIBLY WRONG!"

Ariel ran towards the door, only to run into Barbossa, who grabbed her and turned her around. He snarled as he exclaimed, "Look!", Ariel could only do that as the crew closed in all around them, as Barbossa continued, "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead.", he then spun her around so they were both face-to-face as he continued, "For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died.", and then he walked forward, causing her to walk backwards away from him in fear as he continued, "I feel nothin'. Not the wind in my face, nor the spray of the sea.", he then stuck his hand out towards Ariel, as it touched the moonlight, exposing his cursed skeleton hand, "…nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."

And then he stepped out into the full moonlight, exposing his full skeleton cursed form as he finished with his barely lipped mouth, "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Thatch…You're in one."

And then he took one of the bottles of rum that they had, pulled the cork off, and drank it, despite the fact that the fluid came out of his exposed ribcage. This was all Ariel could take as she looked in fright of all this, and Sebastian nearly fainted as he turned white. She ran back into the Captain's cabin, as Barbossa threw the bottle at the door, and closed it. He cackled evilly and was joined by his crew. He then stopped as he shouted to them, "What're you laughin' at? Back ta work!" And the crew did so as they returned back to their duty.

Meanwhile back in the cabin, Ariel was curled up in the corner, holding her legs to her chest. She had never been this terrified in her life, and prayed that this was all a nightmare. She then buried her face in her knees as she whimpered, "Eric…please hurry…"

**The Next Morning**

**Tortuga** **Port**

The very next morning, Jack Sparrow was accompanied by Gibbs who was heading towards the port. However, Jack stopped as he noticed that his two apprentice pirates weren't following behind. He looked behind him near the corner and saw the otter as he asked, "Hey, furball, where's the boys?"

Dax frowned as he stated, "The name's Dax. Say it with me: Da…ax." And then he pointed behind him, showing the boys' shadows, "And the boys are over there. Apparently, they're not too keen on the idea of being seen like that in public.", in truth, after last night, Jack had come up with the idea that if the duo were gonna be on a pirate's ship and fight with them, then they'd have to dress like them in order to avoid suspicion.

Jack sighed as he just stated, "Will you all stop actin' like a bunch of babies, already?", he then whistled for them to come out, "Oy, get out here now!"

"Forget it, Jack!", Eric shouted back, "We look like characters from an RPG game."

Jack sighed at this as he stated, "Ask yourselves this question, eh? Do you honestly think that what you were wearing before would make the other pirates run away in their boots? Or…with what you're wearing now…would make them change their thoughts about you when in combat." Still not getting a reaction to them, he slouched as he gave it his best, straightened back out and smirked, "Oh, come on, you two look great."

And finally, the two boys walked out, revealing the outfits that they were now wearing. Eric's pirate outfit was pretty impressive, but wasn't too exaggerated. He was wearing a black wetsuit shirt that zipped up to his collar bone, exposing his neck as well as his surfer necklace. He also wore a short sleeved hoodie jacket that was zipped up to the midsection of his upper torso; it was colored Navy Blue on the sleeves, bottom part, but the chest was colored black, and the shoulders were white, but on the end of the sleeves were black buckles and straps. The hood was colored Navy Blue with white trim, but the inside was black, and on his back, the Seablade was strapped to the back of it. His pants were colored blue, and on the quad part of the pants, two black pouches were strapped to them on the side, and on them was a black belt that lanked on the right side, much like a pirate's belt. His knees were an upside down triangle, colored white, and the bottom halves ending in black leather straps with golden buckles on them. His shoes were actually combat sneaker boots with a blue belt buckle on them, and on his hands were black fingerless gloves with a golden buckle on the back of the hand.

Frey's outfit seemed more befitting him, seeing that it was made for maneuverability. Frey was now wearing a green wetsuit shirt that had no sleeves, and had a turtleneck to it that wasn't zipped all the way up. He also wore a black vest with a few combat pockets on the front. He also wore black fingerless gloves with a diamond shaped buckle on the wrist part. On his waist, he wore the same kind of belt that Eric had, but a different set of pants, as they were orange had a buckle on the end of them as they were buckled upward. And finally, he wore a pair of black combat sneaker boots with a yellow strap on them.

The two did look like they were in some sort of RPG game, and none of them liked it. The two groaned as they stopped in front of Jack, Gibbs, and Dax. And all Eric groaned out was, "No one say anything."

Gibbs, who was more than patient, stepped in as he stated, "Uh, Jack, boys…if we ain't through with the complaints about the wardrobe, the crew is waitin' at the port." Deciding not to argue at this point, Dax jumped on to Eric's shoulder as they made their way to where the Interceptor was anchored at. And standing in a row on the port bow, was the sorriest looking bunch of pirates you've ever laid eyes on. Although a few of them looked able-bodied enough, Eric and Frey weren't too sure about it. Not even Dax as he looked at them with much disgust as he muttered, "This is an able-body crew? They look like they were pulled out of the gutter."

Gibbs, who didn't hear what the otter muttered, exclaimed proudly with a smile to Jack as he showed them the crew. Especially the dwarf, slightly bald, had a small braided beard, and dressed in brown tattered pants, black running shoes with buckles on them, a white T-shirt, and a combat vest on, with a grenade launcher on his back. Gibbs then stated out loud as he showed them the men, "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of 'em faithful hands before the mast…every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Jack looked at all of them, deep in thought about all this. That is until Eric quirked, "This…is our able-bodied crew? They don't look much."

Then Jack turned towards Eric as he shot back, "Neither did you at first." And then he turned towards a particular crewman as they stepped towards him. He was an elderly fellow, in his sixties, with a full trim beard and mustache with a full head of gray hair. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, with a brown military vest with two belts strapped around his chest with shotgun rounds, a cutlass to his side, wearing brown military combat pants, combat shoes, a brown scarf around his neck, a blue bandana tied around his head. But his most distinguishing part of him, was the yellow and blue parrot perched on his shoulder. Jack then stood in front of this chap as he started to ask, "You, Sailor."

Gibbs nodded to the man, "This be Cotton, sir."

Jack nodded as he began to ask, "Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Only a few seconds past as they waited for an answer, but nothing came. Then Jack got into Cotton's face as he growled, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Then Frey was the one to ask Gibbs as he pointed out, "Is he deaf?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nah, he's a mute, gentlemen. Ya see, the poor devil had his tongue cut out when he was around your age.", this was made obvious as Cotton opened his mouth, and revealed the stump that was his tongue. The three humans and otter cringed at this unruly sight as Gibbs continued, "And so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No ones yet figured out how, though."

After an awkward moment of silence, Eric stepped up, and turned to the parrot as he asked, "Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same exact question?"

The only thing that the parrot mentioned, was when it squawked, "Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails!"

The four raised a slight confused eyebrow at this as Gibbs slightly translated, "Mostly we figured that means 'Yes'."

Being satisfied, Jack shrugged, "Course it does.", and then turned to the teens as he asked, "Satisfied, gentlemen?"

Eric shot Jack a look as he stated the obvious, "Well, you've proved they're all mad."

Dax shot out as he leaned from Eric and to Jack, "Mad? These people've lost their marbles a long time ago. They're flippin' crazy!"

"And what's the benefit for us?", came a voice from the crew. The five turned to their right to see where the voice came from and saw a crewmember standing idly there. They walked over to him, and then to their surprise, and Jack's worst fear, it was a woman around twenty. She was dressed in a white button up shirt, with leather arm straps wrapped around her arms, and on her hands, tape was wrapped around the palms. She wore a belt holstering a few pouches and two Silver Eagles, Two Uzi's, and strapped to her back was a machine rifle. She wore brown yet faded combat pants and combat boots with steel tips on the boots. And she wore a hat on her head that hid her face, which Jack was praying that it wasn't who he thought it would be.

Jack gulped as he reached out, and pulled the hat off, revealing the face of a beautiful black pirate, with long hair, brown eyes, and a peeved off yet calm look on her face. Jack nervously smiled at the girl as he said her name, "Anamaria.", and that earned a pretty hard slap to his face, and a red bruise mark of it.

Then Eric leaned in to Jack as he whispered, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?"

Then Jack curtly and sharply remarked, "No, that one I deserved.", after rubbing the sore spot that was his cheek, he turned to face Anamaria's wrath.

She then snarled at the captain, glaring daggers at him, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually…", Jack started to explain, but that earned another slap to the face. He shook his head to get his thoughts back together as he turned back towards Anamaria, sporting a bigger bruise on his face, "Borrowed…Borrowed without permission. But I had every intention of bringing it back."

But then she bit back as she yelled, "BUT, you DIDN'T!"

Shrinking back a bit, Jack promised, "You'll get another one."

Anamaria was about to shout, back but held back as she growled, "I had better."

Then Eric stepped in, not sure about what ship they were talking about, but decided to help before this got ugly, "He'll get you a bigger one."

"A bigger one…", Jack ensured.

"A better one.", Frey chipped in.

"A better one…", Jack ensured once more.

"That one.", Dax pointed out.

"What one?", Jack asked Dax, not sure of what the little furball was implying. Dax pointed out towards out to sea, where everyone looked….right at the _Interceptor_. As soon as Jack saw the _Interceptor_, he went wide eyed with surprise. He then turned towards the otter as he growled, "That one?", Dax nodded, and then Jack, taking carefully consideration into it…and mostly not wanting to get slapped again…nodded as he looked to the crew, "Aye, that one. What say the rest of you?"

The crew, including Anamaria, who had a little while to think about it, all shouted in agreement, "AYE!". Cotton's parrot squawked out, "Anchors aweigh!", and they all ran straight to the _Interceptor_, preparing for the maiden voyage.

But before Jack and the boys could go on board, Gibbs stepped in. He looked mighty nervous as he pleaded, "No, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he asked, "I thought you said it was bad luck to bring children on board?" He had heard what Gibbs had said to him as a boy, and now was using that against him.

Gibbs thought about it for a moment, and then stumbled at it as he stated, "Well…they're both bad luck in some cases."

Jack just gulped as he looked up at the clear sky, and muttered fearfully, "It'll be far worse not to have her aboard.", and then went towards the ship, leaving the others a little confused on what Jack was looking up at. Finally, after a few seconds, the boys, otter, and Gibbs ran after them to catch up to the crew now that they were on board the _Interceptor_.

**Later On**

It had only been ten hours after they left, that they would now run into trouble. The Interceptor had just broken into a terrible sea storm, and it wasn't doing anyone any wonders on it. The seas were pounding at the hull of the Interceptor as it cut through it like an electric knife through the toughest turkey hide during the Thanksgiving carving. Thunder roared from the darkened clouds in the sky, and rain was pouring down hard. In some cases, this was not going so well for the ship, considering sailing into rain was a bad sign to most sailors.

The crew was working feverishly, as Anamaria, Cotton, Marty, Frey, and the others worked tiresome below the deck. They were given the duty to ensure that the engines didn't shoot out. If there was one thing that they needed were the engines in full working order. And what they didn't want was for the engines to overheat from all this work. Up on deck, as the water splashed on the deck forcefully, some of the main cannons and mounted Gattling guns were being secured and covered. The ones doing it were the remainder of the crew, as well as Eric and Gibbs. Dax, who was also along with them, was doing his best to tie down the last rope in place of the canvas, but the winds and waves were making it difficult. The little otter shouted, "I don't know what's crazier! Sailing in this storm, or letting that nutcase Jack drive us into the storm!", and then suddenly, a huge wave shot out and knocked the three clear on the other side and into the railing side.

As soon as they got back up and headed back to the gun station to finish tying down the tent, Eric spotted the Captain's room. Through the windshield, Eric saw Jack doing his best to get out of the storm. But the oddest thing was, Jack wasn't using the navigational computers or table maps that were hooked up in place. Instead, Jack was trusting all his navigational skills in the same broken compass that was always on his person. He looked a little worried about this whole thing as he helped Gibbs finished with the rope, and asked while shouting out to be heard from the storms, "Just out of curiosity…how can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that cant even point North?"

Gibbs nodded as he finished the knots, "Aye, the compass doesn't point North…", but then he looked to Eric and Dax reassured, "…but we're not tryin' ta find North, now are we?

Back in the Captain's cabin, Jack was working feverishly to get the ship out of the storm. While following the compass's unpredictable and scattered turns, the door opened catching him by surprise. Gibbs, along with Eric and Dax had finished and came in to report on the ship's well being. Dax hopped on to the ground as he shook feverishly, fluffing up. As he straightened his hair out, from puffball to smooth fur again, he commented, "That's it, I hope I never go out on another storm again. Blazing barnacles."

Then it was Gibbs' turn, as he dried himself off, and turned to Jack to report, "Captain. We've got all the cannons and mounted guns all covered. The storm's gettin' a tad stronger on the direction we're goin. We should cut the main engines before they short out, sir."

Jack never tore his attention from the compass, nor outside as he bluntly replied, "She can hold a bit longer."

After drying his hair out, Eric was the one to ask with a raised eyebrow, "What's got you in such a fine mood?"

It was then that Jack turned his attention to Eric, as he smirked devilishly, "We're catching up."

**Isla de Muerta**

In the middle of the Caribbean's Middle of Nowhere, a large and mysterious island lay shrouded in mystery. A huge thick and dense fog covered the distance from wherever it was stationed at. It's mountainous sides were always being crashed on by waves as it's eerie presence remained unknown. However, it was not unknown, as the Black Pearl rested on its anchored port near the opening to where the treasure of Isla de Muerta was lay hidden from the outside world.

On board the ship, and in the captain's cabin, Ariel, who was back in her civilian clothing, walked back and forth, was tirelessly thinking of a plan of escape. She was wondering on what to do, and was thinking of a way out. Sebastian lay hidden in her purse, which the pirates didn't take from her. it was then that she stopped, and looked at her bracelet; the one that Tia Dalma had given her, and then looked at the window. It wasn't a dangerous drop, and the engine stopped so the propellers weren't on. She made her choice as she headed for the window, and grabbed her purse while she was at it as she stated, "I'll have to risk being discovered."

And just when she was about to get away, the doors opened. She stopped before she opened the windows as she turned and saw Barbossa, along with Pintel and Ragetti, as well as Twigg and Koehler. Then Barbossa cruelly smiled at the girl as he held up the cursed coin, "I believe it's time, Miss Thatch.", he then walked up to her, and much to her disgust, he wrapped his arms around her neck as he fastened the medallion coin around her neck. But it was then that Barbossa noticed something peculiar around the girl's neck; her golden shell necklace…with the Trident insignia engraved on the front.

It was then that Ariel shot at, "Hey, eye's up here.", she stated, catching the pervert in act.

Barbossa stepped away, as he smirked, "A nice shell necklace ya have there, Missy.", he then signaled his men to take her to the longboats for departure to the island. as they left, he pondered a little, "There be more to this girl than I thought…"

**The Ship Graveyard**

Through the fog-infested waters of the ocean that bordered the island of Isla de Muerta, a graveyard of ships was nestled in it. in the graveyard, there were half-sunken and full-sunken ships from every era buried in the waters, with sharks, all hammerhead, Great White, or Makko sharks swimming around it. Coming through the fog slowly and stealthily, the _Interceptor_ was making its way through the graveyard. The crew, including Eric, Frey, and Dax, were all on the rail sides as they looked at the graveyard with much dread shivering down their spines.

Cotton's parrot, which was perched on one of the cannon ends, was squawking out loud to everyone, adding more to the chill down their spines, "Dead men tell no tales…"

Gibbs shivered as he spoke to the two boys, who looked as equally nervous, "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

It was while Eric was on the other end, looking around; Jack had popped up at his side. Catching the boy's attention, he asked triumphantly, "The Ship Graveyard. The sign tellin' us we're close to your bonny lass." He then nudged the boy as he asked, feeling confident, "Betcha didn't think I'd get us this far?"

Eric just smirked at this as he shot back, "With that compass of yours…no way." But then he thought of something bugged him now; Jack had mentioned that he knew of his brother. But now he smirked, knowing he'd probably get a straight answer on this question, "But Will would have. Seeing I'm his brother, I'm guessing he put a lot of trust in you."

Jack caught that comment and shrugged, "Yep. Wonder what he was thinkin'?"

Then Eric took a deep breath as he asked, "How'd you two ever meet?"

Jack chuckled at that as he leaned on the rail on his back, as he started to explain, "Well, as from my life from six agents of the East India Trading company one day. Until finally they had me cornered.", he then stood up as he took out a knife as he stated, "And I was trapped with only my cutlass at my side. But they had a sword at my throat…at my chest…and then at my…."

"Pickles and eggs!", Dax shouted as he walked out of the stairwell, carrying a basket of pickles and boiled eggs for everyone to eat.

Both Eric and Jack were a little silent and confused by that outburst, but then returned back to normal. Jack cleared his throat as he muttered, "Well, you get the idea.", and then explained again, "And then suddenly, a fourth blade popped up. It was none other than your brother; he was walking there, minding his business, until he saw the whole thing. So he ran over and he and I fought against them. And boy did we fight. It was like we rehearsed the whole thing.", he then smirked as he stated, "It was only after the fight, that I'd hire him as my Swordsman and second mate aboard my ship. We were best mates ever since."

Eric smiled at that, knowing a little more about his brother, and that Jack held his brother with much regard. But then something bugged him even more as he asked, though still smiling, "What happened to him?" It was then that Jack's smirk faded as he seemed troubled, but Eric asked again, "What is it, Jack?"

And then he answered in a gloomy tone, "I'm afraid I don't know that, lad.", and then walked over to Anamaria and Cotton for something, but not before he replied, "Only Barbossa knows that for sure."

Eric was left stumped on that, even more so than before. He then looked over to Gibbs as he and Frey were working on the last preparations on one of the motorized longboats. He knew that if anyone knew more about Jack Sparrow, it had to have been Gibbs. He walked over to them as he asked, "Hey, Gibbs. How'd Jack come across that weird compass?"

Not turning away from his work, he finished as eh answered, "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow, fore he showed up in Tortuga to after the treasure of Isla de Muerta.", he then finished as he looked at Jack as he was giving orders for any preparations, and finished, "That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_."

It was then that the boys' attention was brought up. They turned towards Gibbs, full of surprise as they asked in unison, "What?", and then Dax looked at Jack when he commented, "Well, he failed to mention that."

Gibbs nodded as he replied, "Well he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was."

Eric then asked, "How's that?"

Gibbs sighed as he signaled for the three to sit down with him as he told them the tale, "Ya see, three days out, the first mate come to him and tells him everything's an equal share. That includes the location of the treasure, so Jack gives up the bearings.", but then Gibbs voice went down to a little dread as he looked at the boys seriously, "That night...there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die…but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

The boys looked at that and then seemed to get it, even Dax as Eric stated, "Ah. So that's the reason for all the…", and then made his point as he did his best impersonation of Jack with his movements.

But then Gibbs commented, "Reason's got nuthin' to do with it.", and then he got back to the story as he emphasized, "now boys, when a pirate's marooned, he's givin' a gun with a single bullet. One bullet."

Then it was Frey's turn as he stated, "Like Jack's Silver Eagle?"

Gibbs nodded, "Aye.", but then stated, "Well that one shot won't do much good for hunting or to be rescued.", but then he gave the boys a crazed smile as he pointed his fingers to his head, "But after threes weeks on a starving belly and thirst…that gun's startin' ta look _real friendly_." But then his face turned serious as he stated, "But Jack escaped the island, and he still carries with him the Silver Eagle with one bullet. Oh, he won't use on anyone save for one man: his mutinous first mate, who's now the Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

And then Eric replied with much distaste, "Barbossa.", Gibbs nodded, but then Eric had one final question as he asked, "So…how did Jack escape the island?"

Gibbs smirked as he stated, "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights. Till all manner of sea creatures came, acclimated to his presence." The teens and otter were listening, but they were starting to have their doubts about the truth in this story as Gibbs finished, "But on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles; lashed them together and made a raft."

The teens and otter had a skeptical look on their faces as they heard that last part. There was no way that was true, but Then Frey asked, not believing this, "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

Gibbs nodded, "Aye. Sea turtles."

And then Eric asked, not sure if this was true or not, "What did he use for rope?" it was then that Gibbs was stumped on that as he tried to think of the answer. But before anyone could figure that out, they felt a shadow loom over them at the side. they turned and saw Jack Sparrow…who had listened to the whole thing.

"Human hair…", Jack answered, letting in a small pause as he finished, "From my back." He then ordered to weigh anchor as the crew worked once more, and then Jack turned towards Eric and Dax as he ordered, "Mr. Thatch, you and your furry companion are to accompany me to shore.", and before Frey protested, Jack shot out, "I need you on board to help with the ship, Mr. Asapin. Should things go to the worst."

Eric got up as he grabbed the Seablade and fastened it to his back. Dax jumped up on Eric's shoulder as the two followed Jack, but not before Gibbs asked, "Captain, what if the worst _should_ happen?"

Jack simply answered, "Keep to the code.", Gibbs nodded at that, and Jack, Eric, and Dax made their way to the motor longboat, as they prepared for the rescue.

**Next Chapter: The Cursed Treasure; **_**Black Pearl**_ **vs. The **_**Interceptor**_

**Authors' Note: The outfit that Eric wears is a combinational concept of Cloud's outfit from FF7 Advent Children, and Sora's Wisdom Drive** **form. Frey's outfit was a redone version of Goofy's…mainly because I thought it looked good.**


	20. The Cursed Treasure pt1

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 19: The Cursed Treasure; the **_**Black Pearl**_ **vs. the **_**Interceptor**_** pt.1**

**Isla de Muerta**

**Cavern Hideout**

Deep within the damp and darkened caves of the Island of Isla de Muerta, the pirates had made port in it with their longboats. Barbossa was leading the way towards the main cavern, while the rest of the crew got their torches to light up the way. The rest of the crew were carrying sacks and boxes filled with money, gold, jewels, anything that was worth of value in this time of era. Ariel was being led in by Pintel and Ragetti, who they themselves were dragging in a crate of sorts. And when she stepped into the room, she was amazed beyond anything she had ever seen.

In a massive cavern, with several sky roofs on the ceiling of the cave, was a massive treasure trove. It was filled to the brim with riches beyond any pirate's wild imagination…if they had any good imaginations. Even Ariel was bewildered by this as she was standing there, looking out to the vastness of this treasure. But then she came to her senses as she remembered why she was brought here. She looked on top of one of the rocky hills of the cave, the main center of it as it was covered in treasure and gold, but on top of it was the object of much to fear. A stone chest with Aztec writing on it, as the pirates dumped their spoils over the place, adding to the treasure.

However, Ariel's dread of the chest was too overwhelming as she gulped, "The cursed chest….", but then her attention was turned back towards two familiar pirates as they prepared to dump the chest.

Pintel and Ragetti were smiling like the thickest of thieves as they carried the chest over. Then Pintel spoke up, with his yellowish grin showing, "Ten years of hoarding nothing but swag…"

"And now we're finally gonna be able to spend it.", Ragetti stated cheerfully. And they both cackled as they opened the chest and dumped the contents. But when it opened, they saw it was full of nothing but ballroom dresses, bonnets, and umbrellas. However, they rummaged through the stuff anyway as they did.

But then Ariel had walked over to them, slightly curious as she stopped and asked, "Wait.", the two pirates stopped what they were doing as she had caught their attention, and then went on, "You mean you've been stealing treasure for ten years…and haven't even spent any of it?"

Then Ragetti, being the polite one, simply answered, "Well, we couldn't spend it yet at all. What with the curse upon us, and all."

And then Pintel pointed out, "And once we're quit of the curse, we'll all be rich men.", and then he pointed to Ragetti as he explained further, "And he'll finally get an eye that'll fit and made of glass."

Ariel then raised an eyebrow as she asked Ragetti, "You mean…your eye's not made of glass?"

Ragetti nodded as he felt a little irritation to it, "Aye, it's made of wood. Given to me by Captain Barbossa, it was. He said to keep it safe for him.", but then he whimpered as he rubbed his wooden eye, making it squeak as he complained, "Though this one does splinter something terrible."

Feeling sorry for the pirate, Ariel stepped forward as she gently reached out to him, and pulled his hand away. She then told him, as a mother would to her child, "Hey, come on. Don't rub it; it'll get even more irritated."

But before Ariel could help at all, Twigg and Koehler pulled her away, snarling at the other two. They then pulled her towards the captain, leaving Pintel and Ragetti just watching at the actions. Then their attention was turned by another snarling as they looked to where Ariel once stood. Bo'sun had witnessed the whole thing and looked at the two in disgust. The two pirates stood up in fear, causing Bo'sun to just walk away, with a disgusted grunt. Pintel then looked to Ragetti, and for no reason, juts whacked the pirate with the umbrella he had in hand.

**Not Too Far Away**

As Barbossa and his crew were preparing to do whatever it was they had planned, another scheme was being hatched in another pirate's head. Jack was steering the rear of the motor boat that he was sharing with Eric and Dax as they made their way down the blackened cavern tunnel. Eric was currently holding a lamp in front, lighting their way out of the darkness, and Dax was just in the middle, waiting for the boat ride to end. So far, it was smooth sailing for the three, that is until Eric and Dax both gulped as the light caught something that caught their eye. The two saw on a shore side to them, the skeletal remains of a pirate, with a sword in his hand, and one in his back, and a few crabs picking at his remaining flesh.

Eric gulped at that as he turned towards Jack as he asked, "So, um…What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

Not minding the skeleton, Jack calmly answered as they quietly moved on in, "Pirates Code, lads. Any man who falls behind…is left behind."

Then Dax grimaced as he looked to Jack with much distain in his eyes. And then he sarcastically asked, "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

Jack, completely unfazed by that small insult, looked to Dax as he stated, "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates,…", he then pointed to Eric as he stated, "…Mr. Thatch, here, is well on his way to becoming one."

Eric turned around to hear that comment, and then raised an eyebrow as he asked, while he turned back to his job, "And how exactly am I on my way of becoming a pirate?"

Jack sighed as he rolled his eyeballs for a moment. And then he simply sarcastically asked, "Do you need me to write it down?", he then stated as they went in further, "I'll give you four fun facts that's made you into a pirate so far, lad: One, you sprung a man from jail; namely Moi. Two, you helped me commandeer a ship of the US or UK Navy. Three, you sailed with me and a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…", but then stopped as Eric's attention was pulled towards something else in the water. Jack peered over and saw a few gold coins in the water, indicating they were close. Though Jack smirked as he finished his point, "And finally Four…you're completely obsessed with treasure."

It was then that they spotted the shore to where the pirates' boats were all parked together. They docked in and turned off the engine as quietly as they could. Luckily, they weren't spotted or found out, so it was safe to say that they had come in clean and undetected. The three made their way as quietly as they could; well for Dax, it was easy, seeing that he didn't make a sound when he scurried ahead of them.

But then Eric stated to Jack as he followed the pirate from behind, with a slightly confused yet frustrated look on his face as he shot back, "Wait a minute. How am I completely obsessed with treasure? I wouldn't even know what to do with gold or silver."

Jack, still listening to the young buccaneer, spotted Dax perched on a rock side. His attention was caught on to something of great importance, as Jack joined in but the two still kept out of sight. As soon as Eric had joined them, Jack turned to the young buccaneer as he stated to him with a half-smirk, "Not all treasure is silver, gold, or jewels, mate.", it was then that Eric heard voices as he joined over with the two to look at whatever it was they were looking at. When he joined them and looked, he saw the pirates and a man standing on a hill of treasure next to a stone chest. But what really got his attention was the person standing next to the man like a prisoner with her hands bound together with rope.

"Ariel.", Eric whispered, his voice filled with surprise and reassurance that she was alright and unharmed. But then took notice of what was going on. The man standing next to her, which he probably guessed was Barbossa, was speaking out to his crew like a preacher.

Barbossa looked to his anxious men as he stood up, and shouted to them like he was a preacher on Sunday, or someone who was running for President at an Election campaign, "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!", the pirates cheered and roared to that. Ariel didn't show it, but she was much in fear, knowing what would soon happen after the speech, as Barbossa continued, "For ten years, we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here, has proved his mettle a hundred times over…AND A HUNDRED TIMES AGAIN!"

Dax just whispered to the two as he commented, "Man, this guy likes to hear himself talk."

The pirates roared out with cheers and in agreement with Barbossa. Ragetti, who was in the crowd with Pintel, and closest to Barbossa, whined like a needy person in need of religious healing, "Suffered I have!"

The crew roared at that as Barbossa nodded to Ragetti as he pointed to him and the others, "Punished we were; the lot of us! Disproportionate…to our crimes.", and then he walked over to the chest, causing Ariel to back away slightly, and then he turned back towards the crew, "But no more…NO MORE! HERE IT IS!", and then kicked the top of the chest over, nearly scaring Ariel as she saw what was in the chest. It was the gold coins; all 881 pieces, and they were all identical to one another. Barbossa then ran his hands through it as he took out a few pieces, making sure he didn't keep them as he continued, "The Cursed Treasure of Cortez himself.", he then looked back to the crew as he placed the pieces he had in his hands back, "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…", and then pointed to Ariel, nearly startling her as he was pointing to the medallion around her neck, "Save for this."

The pirates roared with anticipation, while some shouted out for Barbossa to slit the girl's throat and be done with it. After hearing that part, Eric couldn't take it anymore as he shouted in a whispered tone, "Jack!", and tried to rush over, despite the fact that they were outnumbered fifty to three. But Jack held him back, and pulled him back, but not before a few coins dropped to the ground, making a little sound that caught the attention of Barbossa's monkey.

Jack held Eric by the shoulders as he stated, looking him in the eye, "Not yet.", he then looked around, making sure the pirates didn't see them, and then back to Eric as he stated, "We wait for the opportune moment." And then went ahead to a clearing, as Barbossa continued his speech to the crew,

"881 we found but despaired for ever finding the last.", Barbossa yelled on, the pirates all cheering at this as he continued.

While Jack tip-toed to a good position to come in, Eric was right behind him. He was slightly frustrated at this, and vented it out as he asked with a hint of venom, "When's that? When it's of great profit to you, or when they find out that Ariel isn't the one they need, and then they kill her?" Jack stopped for a moment, and turned around looking at Eric slightly confused. Eric shook his head, knowing Jack was playing dumb, but he stated as he got into his face, "I'm not stupid, Jack. You told me and Frey that in order for them to break the curse; they need all the scattered pieces of the gold restored: done. Now all they need is the blood repaid; my blood, which me and my brother share the same blood. When they find out that…", but then Jack interrupted the boy as he held his hand out in a shush manner.

Jack sighed, and walked back to Eric as he asked him, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Eric seemed to think about it for a moment, but then shook his head. He knew that Jack had kept his word on getting him here and rescuing Ariel, so now there would be no reason not to distrust him. After seeing the boy make up his mind, he then advised him, "Do us a huge favor; I know it's difficult. But please trust me by staying here waiting, and try not to do anything…stupid.", and with that, he left Eric and Dax in the dirt as he went ahead but remained hidden.

Eric sighed and knew full well that he trusted Jack, but his gut told him this wouldn't end well. He turned towards Dax and looked down to him as he said, "Wait for us back at the boat, Dax. If the worse should come….well, then. Like Jack said, 'Keep to the Code'."

Dax nodded to that absentmindedly, "Okay, gotcha. If the worse comes, keep to the…", but then stopped as he nearly shouted hysterically, "What? Are you crazy, kid? I'm not gonna…"

"Just do it, Dax.", Eric commanded as he looked back to Jack's direction, and back to Dax as he stated in his normal tone, "We don't know what's gonna happen, so it's best that when Ariel's alright, you both escape back to the Interceptor." And with that, he followed Jack as quietly but quickly as he could.

**Back with the Pirates**

Ariel stood their helpless as Barbossa was winning the pirates with his speech and ranting. She cringed with disgust as Barbossa touched her shoulder as he asked the pirates, "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the Heathen Goddess, Calypso?" The pirates roared out, telling him that they had paid it. And then Barbossa shouted, "And who's blood must yet be paid?", the pirates all shouted together, and pointed at Ariel, who felt helpless in her own fear at this point.

Then Barbossa chuckled as he looked to the men and told them, "You know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted….", he then turned towards Ariel as he snickered to her, making her a little scared, but then he answered, "Eat a whole bushel of apples." Then Ariel shot at him with a scowl as she replied to that, "And I hope you choke on a piece.", that earned her a snarl from Barbossa, as he grabbed her by the back of her hair, causing her to wince in pain. And then he forced her head down as her face was nearly lowered to the gold coins.

Then Barbossa pulled something out of the chest that made Ariel cringe in fear. It was an old sacrificial knife that the Aztecs used; the blade was carved from a rotted yellow bone and was pretty sharp and jagged. The pirates chanted for Barbossa to use it on the girl and be rid of the curse forever. Barbossa held the blade up, as he chanted like a sorcerer performing a spell or something, "Begun by blood…By blood undone.", and then brought up Ariel as he held the blade to her neck, about to draw out her blood and kill her in doing so.

Ariel cringed at the blade and nearly gasped, knowing full well that her life was at an end. She then pleaded in her own mind, one last time, 'Eric…please, help….'

Unknown to them, Jack was sneaking nearby, keeping an eye on this, and waiting for the opportune moment; all he needed to do now was think of a way to find that opportune moment. Unfortunately, this wasn't his moment, as he saw a shadow heading right for him. And the last thing he saw was Eric coming out of the dark, and then he belted him right in the face with the handle guard of his sword. And then with a clueless and surprised look on his face, Jack slumped to the ground, unconscious and out cold.

Eric re-holstered the Seablade back to his back, and looked down to Jack, apologizing, "Sorry, Jack. I do trust you…", and then took the hood on his jacket and brought it over his head, shadowing his face, "…I just don't trust Barbossa to bargain with.", and then with the pirates still chanting, blended in with them as he chanted along, while making his way towards Barbossa and Ariel.

The chanting grew louder and faster, as Ariel grimaced at the fate that was coming to her now. However, it didn't come as Barbossa let go of her hair, and used his free hand to pull off the medallion around her neck. And adding to her surprise, he took her left hand, placed the medallion in her open hand, and then made a small cut on her palm. Winching from the pain, she ignored it as she looked to Barbossa, frightened but relieved, and asked, "That's it?"

Barbossa smirked at her as he simply answered, "Waste not."

Then Barbossa gripped the hand that held the medallion, and squeezed it, causing Ariel to wince in pain. The pirates chanting and yelling got louder and even faster, as they saw the ritual coming to a close. Ariel's hand that held the medallion began to drip with blood, and Barbossa knew that it was ready to return. He then forced Ariel's hand open, and allowed the medallion to drop back into the stone chest, to be reunited with its 881 brothers and sisters.

As soon as the coin hit the others, the pirates stopped chanting and closed their eyes, awaiting the curse to be lifted off of them, and return them to mortal men. Barbossa did the same as he walked away from Ariel, and closed his eyes to await the curse to be lifted, all of them unaware that Eric was slowly walking towards the hill and stopped along with them.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Barbossa and the other pirates opened their eyes and looked at each other. They now wondered if the curse had been lifted off of them now that all the pieces were restored and the blood now repaid. They didn't notice the extra shipmate, the hooded pirate who was Eric, to even bother seeing that their minds were on something else. Had they been cured of the curse, or was the cure nothing but folly in order to lead them on a wild goose chase?

Koehler looked around at everyone, and then asked out loud, "Did it work?"

Ragetti felt his chest for a moment, not knowing what to find. And then he looked over to Koehler and Twigg as he shrugged, "I don't feel no different."

Then Pintel asked out loud, "How do we tell?", that earned him a sigh from Barbossa as he rolled his eyes…and shot Pintel in the chest with a 9mm Punisher, leaving a smoking hole in his chest. Both Pintel and Ragetti were freaked out by that, as was everyone else including Ariel and Eric. Pintel just stood there, looking at the hole in his chest, and not dying at all.

Koehler frowned as he stated the obvious, "You're not dead."

Pintel chuckled in relief as he nodded at that, "No, hehehe….", but then frowned as he pointed to Barbossa, "Hey, he shot me."

Ragetti frowned at this as he stated the obvious, "It didn't work."

Seeing this as an opportunity for a distraction, Eric chipped in as he spoke in a gruff and deep voice, "The curse is still upon us!"

The other pirates murmured in disappointment as they turned to their captain. Barbossa holstered his firearm, wondering what had went wrong; he was sure that everything went right and did it exactly as it was supposed to go. But then a thought struck him as he picked up the Aztec knife, and looked at the blood stain on it. It was then that he realized the obviousness of the truth: the blood on the coin wasn't Thatch blood at all. This angered Barbossa slightly as he turned to Ariel and grabbed her by the shoulders, slightly scaring her, as he interrogated, "You, girl! Your brother, what was his name?", Ariel didn't answer, so he shook her hard as he shouted, "Was your brother William Thatch?"

Ariel scowled at the pirate captain and answered, "No.", and then she mockingly stated, "And I forgot to mention…I have six sisters; no brother at all."

Barbossa's anger was growing, but he calmed it slightly as he shouted, "Then where's his sibling? The sibling that sailed from Ireland six years ago?", he then grabbed the medallion from the stone chest and held it up to her, "The sibling whose blood flows the blood of William Thatch? WHERE?"

Ariel stood defiant at Barbossa, and then snarled at him with her bravery coming back to him, "Even if I knew where he was right now…I would never tell you." Now Barbossa's anger had reached his peek; and with that last sentence, Barbossa slapped Ariel hard, causing her to fall off the hill and into the arms of a pirate clad in blue and black, and with a hood covering his face in shadow. And when Barbossa slapped her, the medallion that was in his hand slipped from his grip and fell near Ariel's feet.

Ignoring the girl, the pirates turned their attention for something to blame. Luckily, Bo'sun found the perfect scapegoats, as he looked to Pintel and Ragetti as he scolded, "You two!", the two shrank back as he continued, "You brought us the wrong person!"

The pirates all shouted in stringing them up, but then Pintel pleaded, "No! She had the medallion. She's sixteen years old; she's the proper age!"

Even Ragetti chipped in as he stated, "She even said her name was Thatch. You heard her." He then turned to everyone as he stated, "I think she lied to us."

Unknown to the whole ruckus, then only ones to notice it was Ariel and Eric. She saw a familiar otter swimming in, and taking the medallion in his hands. Ariel smiled with joy in seeing a friendly face; Dax made a quiet sign as he told her to keep quiet, and swam away. But before she could figure out what was going on, the pirate that held on to her, was about to speak his mind.

Eric needed to get Ariel out of there, so he had to push this squabble a little further. He then shouted to Barbossa as he stated, "You brought us here for nothing!"

Barbossa turned his attention to this new pirate as he demanded, "You! What's yer name?"

Eric thought of something really quick as he answered, "Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

Barbossa snarled as he shot back, "Well then, I won't be takin' second guesses from anyone.", he then pointed to Smithy as he stated, "Especially none from the likes of you, Master Smithy." He then shooed him away as he ordered, "Take this…imposter…back to the _Black Pearl_. I'll deal with the likes of her later."

The blue hooded pirate nodded and grabbed Ariel forcefully by the arms as he scolded, "This way, Poppet.", and pulled her away, as she struggled to break free of this man. The last thing that Ariel wanted to do now was to be stuck on the _Black Pearl_ again, so she struggled to break free of this pirate's grasp. The pirate struggled with her as they were in the tunnel, despite that they didn't notice the still form of the knocked out Jack Sparrow. The pirate grunted as Ariel broke one arm free and kneed him in the gut, as he tried to calm her down, "Hey, take it easy, will ya?"

Ariel turned around as she growled at the pirate, "Get your hands off me!", and tried to slug at him with her freed hand. She threw punch after punch at the pirate, yelling, "I'm not going back to the _Black Pearl_!" and then went for a punch to the face, but the pirate caught it by the wrist as she tried to pull away. But she found this pirate had a strong grip on her wrist, but kept it gentle as to not hurt her. She scolded him, "Wh-What are you doing?", it was strange right now that she noticed this pirate was being gentle, and not like the others who were rough with her.

It was then that the pirate spoke in a familiar voice, "Sheesh, that's the last time I act like a villain to fool everybody.", Ariel nearly gasped at that as she recognized that voice. When the pirate released her hands, she looked at him with hope, and slowly removed the hood, to reveal a smiling Eric.

She nearly went to tears as she glomped on him, hugging him around the neck as she whispered, "I knew you'd come to rescue me."

Eric smirked at this, but then broke the hug as he stated, "Come on, we don't have much time." He led her to the water and told her what to do to get out of there. She slipped into the water, and took off the bracelet, causing the water around her to glow bright blue underneath. And when it died down, she lifted her tail up, revealing her mermaid's tail once more. Eric then took the bracelet and then looked to Ariel as he knelt down, "Okay, you get out of here, first and wait outside the entrance to the cave. Dax'll follow behind and I'll follow behind him later."

Ariel's face was filled with surprise and fright after hearing that. She swam up to the ledge and grasped it looking up to Eric as she asked, "But…but what about you?"

Eric looked behind him and started to hear the pirates shouting. And then he turned back towards Ariel as he knelt down to be closer to her as he answered, "I've just gotta make sure they wont follow us." He then smirked, reassuring her that he would promise her, "Don't worry…I'll come after you, I promise."

Unsure of what to do, Ariel did the only thing she could do at that point. She reached up to Eric with her hands, cupped his face, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. As soon as she broke from the kiss, she looked at a stunned Eric as she smiled sadly and said, "I'll be waiting, so please come back soon.", and with that, she dived into the water and swam outside.

Eric shook off the stunned feeling, and looked to Dax who was standing by with the Medallion. He was smirking at he teased Eric, "You're startin' to enjoy being the boyfriend now. Aren't you?"

Eric shook his head and gave him the bracelet, "Here, take it and meet up with Ariel. Then head back to the _Interceptor_."

Dax raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Wait a minute! What are you gonna do? You need the bracelet in order to swim back to the _Interceptor_."

Eric got up as he stated, "I've gotta get Jack first."

Dax slapped his face as he scolded Eric, "Eric, don't be a fool! Jack isn't some nice guy. He's a drunken pirate…"

"That is still a good man in my point-of-view, Dax.", Eric defended as he got up and looked at the longboats, and then back to Dax, "Look. If the worst is to come, then like Jack suggested, keep to the Code." Dax sighed in defeat at this; he knew full well that Eric wasn't about to leave someone behind, much as they deserved it. The little otter wrapped the coin around his neck, with the bracelet in tow, and jumped into the water, swimming out to meet Ariel.

As soon as Dax was out of sight, Eric got straight to work to slow the pirates. He unsheathed the Seablade from behind him, and walked up to the first longboat. With one swing, he slashed through the engine, causing it to leak out gasoline. He did this to the other longboats until they were all leaking gasoline. While rummaging through the boats, he had spotted a flare gun and saw it was going to be of use. He took it and only loaded one shell into it, aimed it at the boats' leaking gasoline, and fired. The flare it the gasoline, causing it to ignite, and lead to the engines, leading them all to explode and be blanketed in fire.

Eric took a deep breath to calm himself, and threw the flare gun away. He then turned back to where he left Jack and went as fast as he could, "And now to get Jack and get out of here."

**Back with the Pirates**

The crew was arguing with Barbossa, considering all their frustration needed to go to the source. The pirate, Smithy, had started a very good point on all of this. If anyone was to be blamed for this situation, it was Barbossa. However, the blaming wasn't all by everyone as the monkey was chirping desperately to get his master's attention, seeing as how he had heard an explosion. And Twigg made that point out as he shouted, "Smithy was right. You brought us out here for nothing!" The pirates all roared at that, shifting the blame on to Barbossa.

Barbossa snarled as he shot back, "I won't be takin' second guesses from anyone.", he then pointed to Twigg as he stated, "Especially none from the likes of you, Master Twigg."

But Twigg wasn't the only one as Koehler snarled at Barbossa, glaring daggers at the captain, "Who's to blame here? Every decision you've made as led us from bad to worse!" The pirates roared even louder as their bloodlust was getting the better of them.

One pirate shouted out, "It was you who sent Honest to the depths!", the pirates all roared out even more as they unsheathed their bladed weapons.

Bo'sun unsheathed his battle axes as he stepped forward, with everyone behind him. He then growled out loud like an animal at Barbossa, "And it was _you_ who brought us here in the first place!"

And just before they charged out to kill him, Barbossa unsheathed his cutlass sword as he waved it at them all. This caused the pirates to stop before they charged at him. And then he declared out to them, with no sign of fear in his voice, as he shouted, "If any of you cowards dare to challenge me, let 'em speak out!", a silence was heard from all over the crew; no one dared to challenge Barbossa due to his sword skills. It was then that they all sheathed their weapons back as they had finally calmed down.

After they had calmed, Koehler suggested to the Captain and everyone, "I say…we cut the girl's throat…and spill out all of her blood.", the entire crew looked at him, and he shrugged while he stated, "Just to be sure." The pirates all cheered and roared to that, eagerly awaiting the bloodlust that was conjured in them all.

Barbossa nodded to that, and turned to his hand where he held the medallion. Only his face went to shock as he realized he no longer had it and looked around. But then he saw his pet monkey, hopping up and down and screeching like mad. He saw that the little critter was pointing towards the cave tunnel that led back to the port. And then that's when he saw the smoke coming out.

Barbossa's face then contorted to a mix of surprise, and anger, as he turned towards his crew and shouted, "The Medallion! They've taken it! Get after those two, you feckless pack of ingrates!"

The pirates roared at that, racing towards the docks, and to get to the longboats. But when they got their, weapons at the ready and torches up, they were in surprise for what they saw. The longboats were all ablaze with a blanket of fire over them; the engines completely destroyed by small explosions that the fire started. One of the engines let out a small burst of explosive flame, nearly startling the pirates.

Pintel cried out, "That sneaky git; he set the boats on fire!"

Bo'sun then looked around and saw none of the fire extinguishers at all as well, "Well don't just stand there…PUT THEM OUT!" And the pirates tried to do so at the moment.

But at the very same time, who would be stumbling out of there to get out of there, than Eric and Jack Sparrow. Jack was still a little woozy from getting hit in the head, so Eric had to help support him up. They tried to get out of there as fast as they could, but to no avail, they saw the pirates at the longboats, trying desperately to put out the fires. Then Eric gulped at that as he turned to Jack's still dizzy state as he stated, "I think we should go the other way."

Not knowing what was going on and still feeling a little disoriented, Jack nodded, "Think you're right on that….Victoria."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he just mumbled, "I think I liked 'Larry' a lot better than that.", and then turned around, only before they got the first step out of there, the rest of the pirates were right behind them.

They were a little confused at seeing the boy, but not as much as seeing their former captain…alive and well. They were a little stunned by this action; remembering that they left Jack on a deserted island for death. But after they saw that it was that helped him; the pirate Smithy that betrayed them, their bloodlust rose back up. Eric knew they were dead where they stood, so he decided to make a swim for it with Jack, but then saw that the pirates blocked their way out at the front.

It was Pintel and Ragetti, who was at the front, that saw Jack as Pintel growled, as he pointed to Jack, "You're 'sposed to be dead!"

Jack, getting a little of his bearings back, questioned, "Am I not?", Eric shook his head exhausted, but then turned to uneasiness as weapons were pointed right at them. From both sides guns and swords were pointed right all around them, in a threatening manner. Seeing the weapons, Jack snapped out of his daze, and remembered what had happened; he looked to Eric, a little annoyed, but then turned back to the task at hand.

They needed a way out of this, and knew of only one thing as he blurted out, "Palulay.", he frowned at that, and tried again, "Palu-li-la-la-lulu.", it seemed to Jack that he was still a little disoriented form the blow, as he couldn't remember the word he needed to say. Eric and the pirates looked at him like he had lost his already lost mind. Jack tried once again once again to remember the word, saying other words that seem to sound like it, "Parlili, Parsnip, Parsely, Partner, Parber…."

It was then that Ragetti's face lit up, as he pointed to Jack and Eric as he asked, "Parley?"

Jack snapped his fingers as he smiled at that, "That's the one!", he then turned towards the other pirates as he shouted, "PARLEY!"

Ragetti smirked at that accomplishment, but then frowned as Pintel scowled him as he asked through gritted teeth, "Parley?", he then growled as he pointed his gun, not shooting but threatening, "Damn to the depth whatever man that thought up Parley."

Jack leaned in and answered that question, "That would be the French. Though Latin based of course.", he then broke apart from Eric's help, and stood up as he proclaimed to them all, "Inventors of mayonnaise."

Pintel smiled at the sound of Mayonnaise as he looked to the other pirates, "I like Mayonnaise.", the other pirates, aside from Bo'sun, smirked at that and nodded in agreement.

Jack nodded at that but continued on as he stated, "The shame about the French, eh? Obsessed with raisins; humiliated grapes, really. Think about it.", he waved his hand in a motion to describe it.

Pintel raised an eyebrow and just shrugged, "Don't know."

And then Jack pointed out, "Terrific thing is the French…", and then with a snip of his fingers and pointing to Eric, he finished, with a whistle sound, "…Eunuchs. All of them." Eric just groaned with embarrassment after being called or claimed to be a eunuch again, even as the pirates winched at him from whatever the pain the boy had taken.

Grapple, being near Pintel and Ragetti, commented to them both about eunuchs, "That's not right."

Pintel grunted with disgust, "I once dated a eunuch.", and then everyone looked at him funny and disgusted. Pintel then shouted, "I thought it was a woman!"

**Back at the _Interceptor_**

After they had waited, Dax and Ariel had swum back to the _Interceptor_. As soon as they got to the side of the Interceptor, she grabbed one of the rope ladders, and while still holding on to it, Dax gave her the Calypso Bracelet. Her tail and fins disappeared as her legs returned, still wearing her clothing from before. Dax jumped up on her shoulder as they proceeded to climb up the rope.

As soon as she stepped aboard the ship, she nearly gasped at what she saw. Pirates aboard the ship, all standing in front of here, almost waiting for someone to come aboard. She grimaced at this sight of predicament, and wondered, 'Eric…what were you thinking, sending me on another pirate ship?'

Sebastian peeked out of Ariel's skirt pocket, and saw the pirates as well, as he paled and squeaked, "Not more pirates."

However, their fears and desperation soon melted away as they saw a familiar face pop up. it was Frey, dressed up in a weird pirate getup, and step up and smile at Ariel, saying, "Welcome aboard the _Interceptor_, Ariel."

Ariel lit up, seeing a familiar friend, as she rushed to give him a hug, "Frey!", and then broke it as she still smiled, seeing a friend.

It was then that Frey raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Where's Eric?"

Gibbs stepped up as he asked as well, "Aye, lass. Where be Jack?"

It was then that Ariel remembered that name and looked at Frey, nearly interrogating, "Jack? As in Jack Sparrow?"

Frey nodded as they broke the hug as he explained, "When Eric decided to rescue you, we needed someone to get us here. So he decided to get Jack Sparrow to help us out." Ariel looked at him with a confused eyebrow raised up, and then he stated, "He's not all that bad…just a little loopy in the head."

It was then that Anamaria stepped up and asked, "You still didn't answer the question. Where are those two?"

It was then that Dax, who was standing on the rail, sighed. Not liking what he had to say to get them to go, he answered, "They fell behind."

The pirates, even Frey, gasped at that and looked to each other uncertain, but lamenting on what they had to do. Ariel was the only one slightly confused by that, not knowing what it was they were lamenting about. It was then that Gibbs sighed, and regretting on leaving behind two friends, looked to the crew and stated, "Keep to the Code." They all shouted 'Aye', in unison, and began making preparations on departing.

Confused and slightly worried, Ariel looked to Frye as she asked, "Wait, what are they doing? What does he mean by, Keep to the Code?"

Frey sighed at this, scratching the back of his head. He knew she wasn't going to take this well, but knew he had to know. He simply answered, "Pirates' code. Anyone who falls behind is left behind." Ariel's face went wide with surprised fear as those words processed in her head. She looked to Dax, to see if what Frey said was a lie or some kind of joke. The little otter shook his head, stating clear and then it was the truth.

Ariel then broke towards the railing, and stopped there. She leaned over as she shouted towards the cave, in a failed attempt to reach out to Eric, "Eric! You liar! You said you were coming back for me! You promised!", and then she slumped to her knees, and her forehead resting on the rail, as she cried, realizing she would never see Eric.

**Back in the Cave**

The pirates had rounded up Jack and Eric, and led them to Barbossa who was waiting for them. He walked down to the two, cutting through the pirates that made him a path to the two that waited there. Barbossa stopped in front of the two; Jack leaning on an old oar while Eric stood next to him with shi arms crossed. Barbossa speculated that this 'Smithy' was working with someone, but he didn't expect it to be the last person he thought of. He looked at Jack, almost despising him, but curious about something as he asked, "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack just stated as he stated with clear confidence in his voice, "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you left out one very important thing, mate." All the pirates, including Barbossa, were slightly confused and waited for Jack's answer. Then Jack smirked as he pointed out, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa nodded to that as he lightly and mockingly stated, "Ah, well I won't be makin' that mistake…again." He then looked to the crew as he mockingly asked, "Gents, y'all remember Capt. Jack Sparrow?" The men all cackled at that question, and then Barbossa ordered as he turned and walked the other way, "Kill 'em both."

All the pirates, including Pintel who was smirking viciously, pulled out their guns, automatic rifles, and shotguns. They then aimed them at the two as they were prepared to fire. But before they could even pull the trigger, Jack shot out to Barbossa, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Barbossa stopped there for a moment in his tracks, and sighed in annoyance; Jack knew something that he didn't. And sighing in defeat, Barbossa barked, "Hold yer fire!" The pirates put down their firearms, begrudging this whole thing. And then Barbossa walked back to the two, and then asked, "You know whose blood we need?"

Jack smirked at this, while Eric had a wry eye about this as Jack answered, "I know whose blood you need."

**Next Chapter: The Cursed Treasure; the _Black Pearl_ vs. the _Interceptor_ pt.2**


	21. The Cursed Treasure pt2

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 20: The Cursed Treasure; the **_**Black Pearl**_** vs. the **_**Interceptor**_** pt.2**

**Back at the **_**Interceptor**_

It was only a few hours later that the _Interceptor_ had made some fair distance from Isla de Muerta. The ship had made some pretty fair distance, and the crew was still at work getting the ship out of the dreaded cursed waters. However, despite of hope form getting away from the Black Pearl, there was a little despair in the ship. In the galley, sitting at one of the tables, was Ariel. She was resting her head on her arms and on the table, still feeling sorry for herself at the whole occurrence of leaving Eric behind.

But she wasn't alone, for on the table next to her, Sebastian and Dax were looking at her. They could understand what she was going through; Eric had come to save her and he did, and then he stayed behind in the clutches of those cruel, demented, vicious, and cursed pirates. It was somewhat similar when Ariel was forced to leave Eric when Ursula threatened them both. But before they felt saddened by Ariel's mood, Dax had told the two the plan on getting back the _Black Pearl_ before hand.

Sebastian didn't like it one bit as he asked credulously, "Wat kind of man trades a boy's life for a ship?"

"Pirate.", Dax monotonely answered. It was then that the two critters took notice of Ariel, and then Dax asked, "Hey…you feelin' alright, kid?"

Ariel still held her head down, and mumbled in a depressed and squeaky tone, "No."

The two looked to each other, not sure of what to do, so Dax just strolled over to Ariel, and padded her on the head. He then stated reassuringly, "Come on, kid. So Eric stayed behind to try and fight against hopeless odds.", it was then that he pulled out the medallion as he stated, "At least we got away with this, before the pirates got their curse removed…", but then looking at Ariel all depressed, he started to feel a little hopeless himself now, "…you just got to see that things'll come through."

"He's right, Missy.", a familiar voice shot through the room, as the two critters, and Ariel looked to see who it was that spoke up. It was none other than Gibbs, accompanied with Frey as they walked in. And after Frey had sat down, Gibbs explained, "Mr. Thatch'll be alright, as long as Jack's with him."

Then Ariel got her face up and looked to everyone as she asked, "How can you be sure?"

Gibbs smiled as he sat down, and then he explained, "Well, I'll tell ye. Jack Sparrow's capable of gettin' out of any situation whatsoever, with everything going his way. He once disappeared under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. He even sacked Nassau Port without even firing a single shot." He then looked confident, now that the kids and sea critters perked up slightly, but Ariel seemed to have the most hopeful look on her face as Gibbs finished, "Without a doubt, Jack'll get the boy outta there along with the _Black Pearl_ back in his possession."

**Back at the **_**Black Peal**_

On board the cursed ship, Barbossa was in his captain's cabin sitting on one side of his table. And on the other side, Jack was negotiating with the captain on a deal to trade the information he knew; with something that Barbossa had that he wanted. Eric was just standing at Jack's side, acting as a bodyguard; so far Barbossa didn't suspect anything at all. The negotiations were going pretty well for Jack and Eric…well, not as good as Eric thought.

Barbossa's face was that of disbelief as he shook his head and chuckled lightly as he asked Jack, "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need…and watch you sail away on my ship?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, and just simply looked at Barbossa like he didn't get it and answered, "No.". He then stated as he walked over to a chair, explaining once more, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship….and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?", he then looked to Eric to reassure his claim; Eric, although slightly confused by the whole conversation, simply nodded.

But then Barbossa, who was still uncertain about this deal, stated once again, "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word…it's the one I need."

It was then that Eric had enough of all this crazy talk and just flat out stated, "Well, out of the two of you…", he then pointed to Jack, who was picking out an apple from the fruit tray on the table, "…He wasn't the one who committed mutiny….", and then sat down in one of the chairs as he finished, "So therefore his word is the one you should be trusting."

Jack nodded at that as he too sat down with his apple in hand, explaining while gloating, "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." He then took a bite of the apple, almost torturing Barbossa as he stated, "Funny ol' word, innit?" All they got from this, was a dissatisfied smirk from Barbossa, whom Jack offered the apple to.

And it was just then, that Bo'sun came in and reported to Barbossa, "Captain, we're coming across the _Interceptor_."

That got Eric to look at Barbossa with uncertainty as he shot up and declared in his questioning, "Why bother? The girl's not the one."

Barbossa calmly sat up as he walked out towards the door, but not before he answered, "Aye, she ain't the one, but seein' as how you don't have the medallion anymore. I figure she might still have it, and we've spent ten years lookin' for that coin. We ain't about to lose it once more." and with that, he walked out, but with Jack and Eric, following behind him. As soon as they were outside, they walked up the stairs as they neared the Steering Wheel room. With a pair of binoculars, Barbossa spotted the Interceptor with no problems at all.

But just then, Jack got in front of Barbossa's sight as he tried talking him out of blowing the ship, which Jack knew he would do, "I'm havin' a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, and me and my associate here scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and we both negotiate the return of the medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa smirked as he stated blankly, "Now ya see, Jack…that be the attitude that lost ya the _Pearl_.", he then ordered Bo'sun to grab both Jack and Eric as he grabbed Jack's apple and finished, "People are easy to search when they're dead.", and with that, Bo'sun escorted the two roughly to the brig. Barbossa looked at the apple with much thought, and then threw it overboard into the sea.

**Back at the Interceptor**

The Interceptor was in fast speed; the crew was working diligently, when the worst happened. Both Frey and Ariel were coming back on top, with Ariel feeling a little better. However, their upright feelings became ones of fear as they saw everyone hard at work; something got them all spooked as they saw Gibbs ordering everyone around to make haste and get things done faster. Ariel walked up to Gibbs and asked him, "What's going on?"

Gibbs turned to her for a moment as he answered, "It's the _Black Pearl_. She's gaining on us." The two teens didn't like that as they ran over to the railing on the right side, and grimaced as they saw the cursed ship following right behind them, with a cloud of fog bellowing behind it. It wasn't close, but it was gaining on them at full speed, without even putting much effort into it.

It was then that Frey ran up the stairs, along with Ariel and Gibbs as he entered the Steering room. He then stated out loud to Anamaria as he couldn't believe this, "Aren't we at top speed? This is the fastest ship we've got in Port Royal."

Anamaria turned towards the boy as she sarcastically said to him, "You can tell Barbossa that when they've caught us."

Then Frey looked to Gibbs as he asked, "_If_ they catch us. What to we do?"

Gibbs thought about it as he answered, "Well, we could always use a Devils Dowry."

Then Anamaria quickly pointed to a startled Ariel, "We'll give them back her."

Frey pointed out, "She's not what they're after.", Dax had informed him of the medallion, and told the little furball to keep it hidden from anyone, especially the pirates on the _Black Pearl_.

It was then that Ariel looked around the ocean, and spotted a shallow end not far from them. She didn't know much about sailing, but she knew something about boats, after seeing them sail all over the waters. She then went into the Steering cabin and asked them all, "We're shallower on the draft?" Anamaria nodded, as did Frey as Ariel went on, "Well, maybe we can lose them among those shoals." After hearing that, Frey nodded in agreement to that, thinking it could work.

Gibbs thought about it for a moment as he looked at the shallow shoals, and then agreed as well as he looked back to Anamaria, "We don't have to outrun them for long, just long enough."

Anamaria nodded as she stated, "We'll have to lighten the ship, from stem to stern on this bird."

Gibbs nodded as he ran out of the Steering cabin, and on the top of the stairway. He then shouted to the crew giving them new orders, "Alright men, lighten the ship; stem to stern. Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost." The crew nodded as they ran around feverishly, finding anything they didn't need and dump it overboard.

**Back at the Pearl**

**Down in the Brig**

Bo'sun had forcefully escorted Jack and Eric to the brig, which the floor was a little wet. It looked as though a toilet had overflowed, but with no toilet paper to add the effect. The two had been disarmed; Jack with his cutlass and gun, and Eric his Seablade as they were set near the brig table. And then when they reached an open cell, Bo'sun forcefully threw them in there. He shut the door, and locked them in there, giving the two an evil satisfied grin. And as soon as he was on the verge of leaving, Jack pointed out, "Apparently, there's a leak."

Eric looked around, trying to find some way of escape, but to no avail. But then something caught his eye as he walked over to the window nearest to them. He looked outside and was a little confused by this as he signaled Jack over, "Jack, I think you'd better take a look at this." Jack walked over and peered through the window and spotted what Eric was seeing. It was a trail of crates that was being followed by the _Black Pearl_ that came from the _Interceptor_.

The Interceptor and everyone aboard it were frantically dumping out anything they could. They dumped nearly everything: furniture, barrels, food, even the drinks and ammunition. Barbossa was keeping a close eye on this as he saw the whole thing through his binoculars; they were heading to shallow waters and knew that would he where they would lose them. He then looked to his crew as he ordered, "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the Gattling gun cannons! We don't want to sink the ship just yet!" He then looked to Bo'sun as he smirked, "And run out the Sweeps engines."

Bo'sun smirked at that as he nodded, "Aye, sir."

The crew worked hard and fast as they loaded the machine gun cannons, including a double Gattling gun seating post with a lot of rounds in them. Pintel then hoisted the colours up on the radio roof; Barbossa's Jolly Roger flag for the ready. The flag being all black but showed a demonic looking skull with an axe insignia made of two swords. The Black Pearl would not let this prey go without even so much as a struggle.

**Back at the **_**Interceptor**_

The crew was working tirelessly to dump out all the stuff they could off the _Interceptor_. Even all the ammunition for the missiles had to be dumped overboard due to their weight; it would only slow them down. Everyone was chipping in, even Dax and Sebastian, whom were dumping the small stuff, like bowls of fruit, like they were crates. After Frey had helped Ariel dump the last barrel, something on the side of the rail caught their eyes. They saw the _Black Pearl_ heading for them, but saw something pop up from the sides. From the looks of it, two giant powerful motor engines were popping up from the sides and slid into the waters. And with a mighty roar of life, the two engines activated and started to make the _Black Pearl_ a little faster, enabling the ship to catch up to them.

Frey paled at seeing this turn of events not go into their favor. Even Ariel looked to him as she saw this and asked with much worry and fear in her voice, "What are we going to do now?"

Frey looked around, and saw the dwarf, who was later discovered to be named Marty, was about to push something over. He was detaching a double-barrel seated Gattling gun turret, and was about to slide it over. That is until Frey stepped on it, indicating for Marty to stop, and Frey looked to him as he replied, looking very worried, "I think we're gonna need that."

Despite the shallow ends that they all traveled in, the Black Pearl was beginning to catch up to them all. The Black Pearl would soon be upon them, as the others saw near the railing. Ariel, Gibbs, and Frey looked with their hope dropped like a sack of sand into a bottomless well. Gibbs sighed in defeat as he looked to the two teens, "It was a good plan…until now."

Frey looked to Gibbs as he stated, "Well, we still have a few more planned out.", he asked Gibbs, "Did we dump all the ammo for the gun turret?"

"We were about to dump that overboard right now.", Gibbs answered.

"Well, load the turret up as much as you can. We're about to make a final stand.", Frey ordered as he then looked over to the crew as he shouted, "Everybody! Load the missile launchers!"

Then Ariel looked to him, a little skeptical as she asked, "With what? We dumped all the missiles overboard."

Frey thought a little drastic, but then answered, "Anything. Everything! Anything we didn't throw overboard that we still have."

Even though it was crazy, it was all that they had to run on. Gibbs stepped forward and ordered the crew, "Load the Launchers and guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails, utensils and crushed glass!", the crew looked a little confused by that, but did it anyway as they hurried with as much as they could. Seeing them not work fast enough, Gibbs shouted, "With a will!", and so they did as they all stuffed the launchers with anything they could. Even Gibbs helped as he stuffed his emergency rum ration around his neck into one of the launchers.

Gibbs, Frey, and even Ariel ran out towards the steering cabin to see the assessment on what was going on. Gibbs looked at it very carefully at his angle, and then noticed that the _Pearl_ would get them from the side. There would have been no chance at all as he stated to Anamaria and the kids, "The _Pearl_'s gonna luff up on our port quarter." He grimaced as he stated the obvious bad news on this, "She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

It was then that Frey thought about it for a moment, and then, an idea popped right in. He looked to the others as he said, "We could lower the anchor on the right side." Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind, but still listened as he continued, "On the starboard side, and cut the right engine off. At the speed we're going we could rake them on their right."

Ariel thought about it, and nodded, "We could have the element of surprise."

It was then that Anamaria stated to them both, "You're daft, boy; you both are!"

Gibbs thought about it for a moment, and smirked at them both, "Daft like Jack." He then ran over to the stair railing and shouted out to the crew, "Lower the starboard anchor!" The crew looked a little confused by that, but then Gibbs shouted, "Do it, ya dogs! Or it'll be you we load into the missile silos!" The crew then ran to do it after that; they released the starboard anchor, and sure enough, with a mighty jerk, the ship was sharply turning broadside.

Barbossa, who was keeping an eye one this, saw what was going on. He looked to the crew as he shouted, "They're clubhauling!", and then he ordered, "Hard to port! Rack the starboard Sweep engine!" The crew did so, and as they did, the_ Interceptor_ was getting closer to them by the minute. They readied the missile cannons on the right starboard side as the_ Interceptor_ was getting pretty close.

During the time, Sebastian and Dax were watching this whole thing on the middle crate for the whole event. Sebastian was shaking with fear at this, biting his claws like they were fingernails. Dax on the other hand, was on the borderline of excitement as she smiled crazily, "A battle between ships, just like in the old days. Oooh, this is gonna be delicious."

Sebastian cringed, "Are you crazy, man?"

Dax scoffed, "Ha! You afraid of a little seadog fight?", and then just sat as the two were just sitting there and about to sort of enjoy the fight, as they did try to enjoy it like a movie.

The two ships were almost on each other parallel to one another. Both sides were preparing for battle, even Frey was but he only had on him the single dagger, which he grimaced and blamed Jack for. A Chinese pirate was at the seat for the double barrel Gattling. Frey looked up to the steering cabin, seeing that now Ariel was at the wheel, with Anamaria at her side as the bodyguard, as he shouted, "Keep it steady." Ariel nodded at that, trying to do her best in her part in all of this. It was then now, that the two battleships had linked to each other parallel, and were in range of their weapons, both missile and gun turret.

As soon as they were in range, Frey shouted, "Now!"

Barbossa drew out his sword as he shouted, "Fire!"

And with that said, the two ships, both the Black Pearl and the Interceptor, shot at one another. With a few missile rounds, they completely missed the ships; both vessels missing each other completely by the missiles, but only nicking one another. A few well shots only caused minor denting on each other's hulls. The Gattling guns on the other hand, were making Swiss cheese on parts of the Black Pearl, hitting a few crewmen, but not killing them due to the curse. However, one missile was coming at straight on to where the brig was. Jack saw this and pulled Eric away as the two ducked on the ground; the shot piercing a hole to where the window was.

Eric sat up as he took a deep breath as he simply said, "Whew. That was a close one."

However, Jack merely shouted back at them, "Stop blowin' holes in my ship!"

Although he was a little miffed, Jack took notice of something on the floor as he picked it up. It was Gibbs' rum bottle; he immediately opened it and tried to get a few drops, but found it was empty. Eric sighed in discontent for Jack; but he and Jack both took notice of something else at that moment. The door's lock had been blown off by the shot that had occurred. The two got up, opened the door, got their weapons and affects, and bolted out of there, hoping to get to the Interceptor in time to try one last attempt to getting out of there.

**Back in the Battle**

The battle was blazing like crazy between the two ships. Even the pirates who were shooting were going crazy at this, trying to hit one another. But although, if anyone looked carefully enough, it was the _Interceptor_ that was sparsely losing at this battle, considering it lacked all the necessary firepower, save for the Gattling gun turret. Because of the need to dump all the ammunition off the boat, the only thing that the ship could fire was anything that they had left onboard. This battle was over before it had the chance to begin.

Near the top of the _Interceptor_'s radar roof, Sebastian and Dax were observing the fight. Sebastian whimpered as he stated, "Dis is madness!"

"This is piracy.", Dax stated almost calmly as the two continued to watch the fight, not getting involved themselves, at least not just yet. That is until a missile shot right at them; luckily they jumped out of the way as the two screamed out loud, heading for the ocean, and then splashed right on in.

Frey knew this wasn't going well, and looked to Ariel. For the moment, during the fight, she was in the steering cabin, along with Anamaria, who was doing her best as a sniper. He ran up the stairs as he entered the room and spoke to Ariel, "Ariel…you've gotta hide."

"No, I'm not running.", Ariel protested, not feeling like she should abandon someone.

Frey shook his head as he stated, "You've gotta make sure that Barbossa doesn't get that coin."

"But…", Ariel started to say, but then the ship was shaken again by another shot of the cannon. The two teens stopped doing what they were doing, and knew they had to prepare for the worst: a boarding company.

The fighting began turning towards Barbossa's favor, and now was the time to board the ship and reclaim their 'hope'. He smirked at this as he turned towards his crew as he shouted, "Raise your colors, you bloomin' cockroaches! Get the guns reloaded for another assault! Hands and grapple lines at the ready; prepare to board the Interceptor! Take as many prisoners for interrogation and torture for later!", Twigg and Koehler took careful aim at one of the front missile launchers…and then fired at the main engines of the_ Interceptor_, causing them to blow up, shaking the ship up in the process and the ship to be a little disoriented for only a few seconds. And then in a few seconds' tops, the ship was left next to the _Black Pearl_, dead in the water.

Barbossa then looked to his crew as he shouted to them, "Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the ammunition room!", and with much avarice in his eyes as he shouted, "And the rest of you…BRING ME THAT MEDALLION!"

The pirates all roared as they threw their grapple lines at the ship, linking to the highest points of the ship; making sort of swinging ropes for them. They even took planks for loading bridges as they set them up as they landed them on to the _Interceptor_. And with ropes and planks set up, the crew, including Barbossa's pet monkey, of the _Black Pearl _began to board the Interceptor.

As soon as the bloodthirsty dogs were aboard, a ravenous sword/fist fight began between the two pirate crews. Although it was more turning towards the Black Pearl's favor, seeing that they had the advantage. The curse of the Aztec gold prevented them from dying at all, so any wound the Black Pearl's crew got, it would heal up and they'd be right as rain. However, they were still cupped by the sheer pain from it, but it was a small price to pay for their victories if they were gonna get that gold coin back.

Frey saw the crew heading up towards the Captain's steering room, and pulled out, much to his dismay, his scimitar dagger, being the only weapon he had. The first pirate charged up the stairs, and with a little creative thinking, Frey jumped up, grabbing the railing of the door. And when the pirate came right in towards him, Frey kicked him hard in the face, causing him to drop his sword and tumble downward. Frey picked up the sword and faced off the upcoming pirates, using both the sword and the dagger, and facing them off pretty good. While fighting them, he shouted out, "Now, Ariel! Get the medallion outta here!"

Ariel hesitated for a moment, but then Anamaria pulled her out of there through the other door. They raced down the stairs, with Anamaria beating every last pirate through her way.

Back on the Pearl, Jack and Eric had gotten out of the lower decks and back on the upper deck. The other pirates were completely oblivious to the duo as they scurried over to the side railing, to where the grapple ropes were. However, one person spotted them in particular: Barbossa. Jack and Eric stood on the railing, waiting for a rope to come on in. Luckily, as chance put it, two buccaneers were swinging in, and when they were approaching them, the duo grabbed the rope as the two pirates fell off the other ends.

Jack just simply said to the fallen forms, "Thanks very much.", and then looked to Eric as he said, "No matter what happens, lad. Find that medallion.", and then swung over towards the _Interceptor_.

As Jack swung back to the Interceptor, he swung over the others, catching sight of something. It was then that he spotted his buddy Gibbs engaged with one of the pirates. It was around the pass, he bumped into the pirate, butt to face first, and knocked the pirate over the edge. Jack stumbled a bit from reentry and then helped his friend up.

Gibbs couldn't be more surprised or happy to see his captain/friend alright, as he smiled, "Jack!"

It was then that Jack pulled something out; Gibbs' rum bottle. He then muttered, "Bloody empty.", and tossed it to him as he ran to look for someone. Gibbs then socked another pirate in the jaw, and ran towards the others; his fighting spirit back into place.

**Back on the **_**Pearl**_

After Jack had swung back to the_ Interceptor_, Eric groaned as he readied himself to swing on over, "I know that. You don't have to remind me.", and was about to swing over to the Interceptor at that second. Unfortunately, a yelling caught his attention as he turned around, and dodged a downward slash from Barbossa.

Eric let go of the rope, and used his right hand to unsheathe the Seablade from the back of his jacket. He stood there at the ready. Barbossa growled at Eric, as he devilishly smirked, "Aye, if it ain't Smithy. Abandoning ship as it were?", Barbossa lunged at Eric, but thankfully the boy was able to match with the Captain of the Black Pearl as he held-locked him. Then Barbossa growled with a murderous intent in his eye, "Too bad ye be dyin' today, like the sniveling rat that ya are."

Eric growled, "Not today.", and then shoved Barbossa off as he went on the offensive, for the first time now using the Seablade, against Barbossa. The training that Jack had put him and Frey through had finally come in handy. Though there were a few close calls coming from facing against a swordsman like Barbossa, Eric was nonetheless becoming a skilled swordsman in his own way, at this point. However, Eric didn't count on the fact that Barbossa was a tricky fellow; at that moment, Bo'sun was sneaking behind Eric, with his battle axes brandished together.

And as soon as he was in range, Barbossa locked Eric's blade to his, and pushed the boy backward a little. Releasing the blades, Barbossa shoved Eric off, disorienting him a little. He stopped for a moment, only to turn and see Bo'sun take a swing at him. He dodged it completely, but the swipe knocked the Seablade out of his hand as it skidded over to where Eric's rope lay in wait.

Then Barbossa charged at the boy, with his sword coming down on him. Before it did so, Eric caught the arm holding the sword by the wrist, but was pushed to the railing, with Barbossa still pushing at him. However, Barbossa had a trick up his sleeve once more, as he used his freehand to pull something out. It was the same Aztec sacrificial knife as before from the stone chest, and stab-thrusted it at Eric's face. Luckily the boy had caught it, and both were struggling at one another in strength. But however strong Eric was, Barbossa was stronger; as the blade was slowly coming down upon Eric's chest. And then slowly and painfully as Eric shouted and groaned through clenched teeth in pain, Barbossa's knife cut right through and halfway into his flesh at the right side of his chest, and then slowly down across a few inches to the left.

Then Barbossa pulled out the sacrificial knife out quickly, causing Eric to groan and gasp in pain loudly and sharply. The fresh wound in Eric's chest started to slowly bleed out. Despite the pain, Eric was able to make out that they were near the rope, and saw the Seablade at his feet. Then Barbossa smirked at the boy's pain and hopelessness as he raised the knife over his head, and glared at the boy with a murderous smile, "And now, boy…you…shall die."

Eric groaned, slightly still in pain, secretly scooted his foot towards his sword. He then gasped and groaned to Barbossa as he spoke through grinding teeth, "Not…this time."

And as soon as Barbossa had the knife up and ready, Eric kneed Barbossa in the stomach, kicked up his sword, caught it in his left hand,…and then stabbed Barbossa in his 'trouser snake'. The incident left Barbossa crying out like a wolf as Eric kicked him away, pulling the sword out in the process. He then stepped up the railing, resheathed his sword back on his back and grabbed the rope, and swung over to the_ Interceptor_.

Barbossa groaned, snarled, and glared at Eric's retreating form, gasping, "If that had been permanent…I'D BE VERY UPSET WITH THAT BOY!"

As soon as he had swung over to the Interceptor, Eric landed on the deck on his feet. Kneeling over, he grunted in pain, holding his chest with his hand. He breathed a little heavy as he looked at the fresh would bleeding slowly, and stifled through his teeth, "One slip up, and it's near fatal.", he stood up straight, and took a deep breath, "Can't let this…stop me now!", and then he saw Frey, duking it out with Monk, and ran over to him, despite the pain on his chest.

Frey was having a little difficulty with this guy calling himself Monk. So far, he was only on the defensive, but Monk was close to breaking that defense. And he was almost on the verge of breaking that sword that Frey stole, and gutting him for sure. That is until someone slashed at his back, causing him to cry out in pain, as he turned around and saw the boy called 'Smithy'

Eric half-smirked, "Hiya.", and then with all his reserve strength, punched the pirate out of the way. Frey was a little surprised, but smiled at his friend for escaping. Eric did the same as he commented to his best friend, "Watch your back, Frey." It was then that Eric paled as he saw Frey pull out the sword once more, and then threw it straight at him. However, it whizzed passed him, and shot into the chest of Mallot, as he held up his hammer right behind Eric, and then fell flat on his back in pain.

Frey then smirked as he shot back to Eric, "Watch your own."

It was then that Eric looked seriously to his friend as he asked, "Listen, we don't have a lot of time. Do you know where the Medallion is?"

Frey nodded, "It's down in the galley; on one of the tables." He then pointed towards the door that led to the stairwell, "You'd better get it quick!", Eric nodded and ran towards the stairwell, and down the stairs, unaware that the monkey was coming out another way…with the medallion in its little fuzzy hand.

**Below Deck**

Eric scrambled towards the Mess Hall, only to bump into two familiar looking pirates. They were currently holding a keg of gun powder, and leading a trail of the powder away from wherever it was they came from. The two looked at him, as they shouted, "You're supposed to be locked up!"

Eric, acting innocent as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Am I not?", but then something slammed him in the chest, causing him to wince on his knees. One of the pirates had sneaked below and caught Eric by surprise. The trio chuckled, seeing the boy wince from a fresh bleeding wound caused earlier. The two walked past the boy as they carried the keg with them. But unknown to Koehler, Eric silently grabbed his 9mm handgun, before he doubled over in pain from the bleeding wound…that started to drip on the floor.

**Back on Deck**

Anamaria and Ariel were fighting side by side, fending off the pirates. Ariel was using a rifle as sort of a makeshift staff, smacking or whacking any of her opponents. Anamaria was just using her fists and feet for the heck of it. Ariel was then doing fine, until a pirate grabbed her wrist, and was about to slice her face off. Ariel winced, knowing what was coming, but then she went from fear to surprise as she saw someone stopping the pirate.

It was none other than Jack Sparrow as he caught the assailant's hand…and then stated flatly, "Now that's not very nice.", and then punched the pirate in the face, knocking him out. Ignoring Anamaria, Jack turned towards Ariel as he asked her, "Where's the medallion, luv?"

Not in the mood for him, Ariel snarled as she scolded him, "You wretch!", and attempted to punch him, only to have him catch her fist.

Then Jack smirked at this as he asked, "Ahhh. Where is dear Eric?"

Ariel's eyes went wide with surprise as she asked, "Eric? He's here?", she then grabbed Jack by the shoulders, and asked him in a pleading way, "Please tell me. Is he alright?"

A little shaken up by that outburst, Jack merely shrugged, "Thought he got on board already. You and he, embracing one another, lips smacking together, letting your hormones gettin' the better of you.", Ariel broke his hold of him, but then he spotted something he didn't like. The monkey was running up towards the gangplanks with the medallion in tow. He shouted out hastily as he ran towards it, "Monkey!"

As Jack chased off the monkey, Ariel looked around frantically for Eric. She had left Anamaria completely defenseless, leaving her for capture. But when Ariel tried to find Eric, she was nabbed by two of the Black Pearl's crew. Kicking and screaming, she cried out, "Eric! Where are you? Eric! ERIC!" But she wasn't the only one. Frey, Gibbs, and the others were being hauled out to the _Black Pearl_ as prisoners.

Speaking of the cursed ship, Jack was currently chasing the monkey on the plank, as it reached the Black Pearl. And just when Jack was a bout to reach for it, he stopped. Standing right in front of him, with the monkey perched on his shoulder, and fiddling with the medallion out of Jack's reach, was a smiling Barbossa. Barbossa mockingly stated, "Why, thank ye, Jack."

Obviously confused, Jack smirked back, "You're welcome."

Barbossa shook his head as he nodded to his monkey, which tilted his head and smirked at Jack, as Barbossa cleared up the confusion, "Not you; we named the monkey 'Jack'." He then looked up towards the crew, who now boarded with the survivors and prisoners of the Interceptor. He held up the coin as he proclaimed, "Gents, our hope is restored!" The pirates roared over their victory; all Jack could do was nod confused and annoyed that he didn't get the coin in time.

As soon as Twigg and Koehler were on board and brought the trail of powder, Barbossa gave them the go. Twigg pulled out a spare gun, and then fired at the end, igniting the powder trail. It raced back to the ship, immediately leaving the plank, and Barbossa shouted, "Alright men, get us away from this sailing flare!" The men worked fast as they could, and in no time at all, the Black Pearl was out of range.

Back aboard the _Interceptor_, down in the Mess Hall, Eric was struggling to get back up. He clutched at his chest, as it still hurt from the wound that Barbossa had inflicted on him. He drew his hand away from the wound, and saw fresh blood, and looked down to see blood slowly dripping. He knew right then and there that it was more severe than he thought; he was slowly but surely bleeding to death if it wasn't patched up fast.

He groaned as he slowly got onto his feet, using the table next to him for support, "It couldn't get any worse than this…" but then he heard a hissing sound, and saw a main spark on the trail of gun powder left behind by Twigg and Koehler, going fast and straight towards the direction that he saw the two pirates coming from. He paled as his eyes went wide, "It's worse…", and he staggered out of there as fast as he could, up the stairs as the spark was heading for its point of origin…and its final destination.

**Back on the **_**Black Pearl**_

The ship had gained some distance from the Interceptor; to ensure the Pearl didn't get caught in the explosion that was soon to come. Barbossa looked at the ship, rubbing the medallion with his fingers in thought at this. He just stood there, waiting and looking at the _Interceptor_, awaiting its imminent demise for the engines to fully blow up, along with any trace ammunition. This would be one heck of a fire show when the ship blew up, and it was something that the crew of the _Black Pearl_ eagerly waited to see.

Pintel looked at the _Interceptor_'s crew and passengers now turned prisoners, and circled them about. He held his pistol at them as he scowled at them, "Any of you so much as mentions, utters, or even thinks the word 'Parley'…I'll have your guts for garters."

And then suddenly…KABOOM! The _Interceptor_ exploded with a violent roar; the flames that shot out of it nearly scared everyone aboard the _Black Pearl_. And then as the explosions continued, the mighty ship began to sink into the sea, being claimed under its watery grave below.

The crew of the _Interceptor_ looked at it with fear, especially Frey, Jack, and Ariel, who knew full well that there was still someone left aboard. Ariel broke through the pirates' grasp as she looked at the sinking vessel, terrified at the horrible truth that bubbled in her heart. She feared that Eric didn't get off in time; this realization brought tears coming out of her eyes. But then when her eyes turned towards Barbossa, instead of sadness they turned to anger and hatred towards the pirate captain.

She ran towards him and punched at him, screaming, "You….you monster!"

Barbossa grabbed her by the wrist roughly, about to snarl at her, when he accidentally snapped off her Calypso bracelet. In a swirl of blue energy around her legs, Ariel lost her balance and fell on her butt. And much to her horror, and to everyone else's surprise, they all saw that her legs had transformed into her tail and fins. The pirates were in complete amazement, even Barbossa who looked at her, her tail and fins, and then back at the bracelet, adding all the math together.

Pintel, who was complete amazement, muttered to Ragetti, "She's a mermaid."

Ragetti, how had recovered from his slack-jawed stated, muttered, "I thought there was something fishy about her."

Barbossa then held the bracelet triumphantly, and then walked towards her, looking at her very evilly. Ariel shrunk back as his shadow was cast over her. Then Barbossa gloated at her, "Welcome back…Miss Mermaid.", he then drew his sword, and aimed the tip of it at her neck, slightly pressing at it, but not enough to cut it. He then mockingly stated at her, "Last time, ya took advantage of our hospitality…", and then much to Ariel's dismay, two of the pirates raised her up forcefully by her arms and held her there as Barbossa's sword was still aimed at her neck, as he cackled at her, "It seems only fair now ye return the favor!"

"Hold it right there, Barbossa!", a familiar voice shouted out. Everyone turned and saw with much surprise, Eric slightly wet, and his wound still bleeding but cleaned from the salt water, holding the Seablade in his right hand, and the stolen gun in his left. Standing on the rail next to him was his savior from the Interceptor's explosion, Dax who swam him out of there. The otter then shouted to Barbossa as he pointed, "Touch one hair on Triton's youngest daughter…and you'll be answerin' ta us!"

Ariel's tears soon faded away as she smiled at Eric's presence, "Eric…"

Barbossa was a little surprised by that, as he turned towards the mermaid. He then smirked as he held the sword in his hand as he smiled at the two, "Well now, a princess is she? I'm sorely attempted to holdin' her for ransom, then."

Eric had enough of this, and despite the slight weak feeling his blood loss was causing, he still had enough strength for a stand. Nobody threatened his girlfriend and he proved it, by pointing the gun at Barbossa, "Let her go, Barbossa!"

Everyone slightly winced at the gun being aimed, but Barbossa wasn't worried. He strode forward to the boy as he asked, "What's in yer head, boy?"

Eric growled as he stood defiant, "I said…she goes free!"

Barbossa stood in front of the boy as he snarled and mocked the boy's attempt to free the girl, "You've only got thirteen bullets in that gun. Aside from that, you know we can't die."

The pirates looked at this with much anticipation, but Jack Sparrow looked worried about this as he silently whispered not only to himself, but to Eric, "Don't do anything stupid."

Eric slightly looked worried by this; it was true that these pirates couldn't die due to the curse. Despite feeling the pain in his chest and almost passing out, Eric stepped back a little. Dax looking a little confused at this, Eric had one final trump card to use. He knew that Jack needed this to get the _Black Pearl_ back, but now; it was needed to save his friends, and girlfriend's life. He shrugged in defeat as he looked to Barbossa, "You're right…you can't…", and then pointed the gun at his head, "…But that doesn't mean I can't."

Ariel paled at this, fearing that Eric would do it. The pirates looked confused by this action; wondering why they should fear a fool taking his life. Jack slouched in defeat as he whispered to the boy, "Like that."

Barbossa looked at the boy, slightly confused by this, and then asked, "Who are you?"

Seeing this as an opportunity to fix this mess, Jack ran up to Barbossa as he blabbed out, "No one! He's no one!", and then stood in front of Barbossa as he lied, "He's just a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew…twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though.", he then whispered, pointing to his privates, "Eunuch."

Eric sighed as he shook his head, saying, "Jack. Give it up; there's no way of getting the _Black Pearl_ now.", he then looked to Barbossa as he answered, "My name is Eric Thatch; I'm the sibling of William 'Honest Will' Thatch. His only living blood sibling." It was then that the crew of the _Black Pearl_, and Barbossa looked to the boy with much surprise. Jack slumped at this, and just walked back to his crew with much defeat in him.

Ragetti paled at this, pointing to Eric as he shouted hysterically, "He's the spitting image f ol' Honest Will, come back to haunt us!"

Pintel nearly wet himself as he cringed in fear, "He's come back to take vengeance on us all!"

Eric shook his head at that last comment, and then turned his attention back to Barbossa as he bargained with him, "Here's the deal, Captain Barbossa. Let Ariel go….", and then clicked the hammer on the gun as he threatened, "Or I'll pull the trigger…", and then smirked seeing the pirates distraught by this, "…and you'll be spending the rest of your life, going around as skeletons for Halloween…for eternity."

Barbossa chuckled nervously as he smirked at the boy's devious scheming, "Heheheh. Name yer terms, Mr. Thatch."

"Ariel goes free!", Eric stated once more.

Barbossa sighed at that as he asked, "Yes, we know that one. Anythin' else?"

Eric thought about it for the moment, trying to think of something else, but the blood loss was getting worse. He nearly buckled under his knees, trying to stay focused before he either past out, or bled to death completely. But then he shook it off as he saw Jack pointing to himself, whispering 'Me' a few times. But then Eric shook off his exhaustion, and then pointed his gun at Jack and his crew, "Jack and the crew….they're not to be harmed!"

Jack slumped over in defeat once again; Ariel shook her head at this, but then worried as she saw Eric bleeding. She knew that couldn't have been a good thing. Barbossa then took a few steps towards Eric, and then flashed at the boy, a devious yellow grin as he answered, "Agreed."

**Next Chapter: Stranded Again; The Second Rescue**


	22. Stranded Again

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 21: Stranded Again; the Second Rescue**

**Later On**

The _Black Pearl_ had made way towards the ocean and sailed somewhere near the oceans of Port Royal. Though they were uncharted waters, so no one knew where they were at this point. But the _Pearl_ did stop near a small island, about as big as one cultesac block. Though they didn't stop for the scenery…this was the spot to where they would set the Mermaid Princess free. Two pirates were dragging the helpless Mermaid princess towards the edge of the railing of the right side of the boat. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ shouted out with delight and eagerness to throw someone overboard. The crew of the former _Interceptor_ was not as pleased by this as they shouted with distaste.

Frey, who shouted out for Eric's behalf, was furious at this scene. Eric should have been there to help his girlfriend, but as soon as the deal was made, Barbossa had the boy sent to the Sick Bay to get patched up. Later, he was thrown into the brig once more, to prevent any heroics from being attempted. He ran up to Barbossa, but was held back by the pirates, as he spouted out, "Barbossa, you backstabbing pirate! You swore she'd go free!"

Barbossa shot back at the child, shouting, "DON'T DARE IMPUNE ME HONOR, BOY!", And then he calmly stated to the boy, "I agreed to yer friend, I'd let her go…but it was he who failed to specify when or where." And then the pirates snared Frey as he struggled with the ropes, "But you can go along with 'er, ta give 'er a little company. Call it a fair deal for ya as well." And then with one swing, the pirates threw the boy overboard.

Ariel gasped at that; knowing full well that with his arms tied together behind him and his feet as well, it would be impossible to swim back up. She broke the hold that the pirates had on her, which caused her to fall on the plank. She then dragged herself off the plank and dunked into the water to save his life.

Barbossa then whistled, bringing Jack over to the plank. Tied to him was Dax, with the Calypso bracelet in his furry hands. As Jack was being pushed on to the plank. As soon as he stepped on to the plank's starting edge, he looked back to his former first mate, Barbossa, he nervously smiled to him as he stated, "I would have thought that we were past all this."

Barbossa smirked as he walked over to Jack, and placed a hand over him and on his shoulder. He then mockingly sneered, "Jack…Jack…did ya not notice before?", he then pointed to the island, the one where Ariel was swimming Frey over to, as he replied, "_That_ be the same little island that we made you governor of, during our last little voyage."

Jack took one look at the island and paled at it, whimpering silently as he looked back to Barbossa, and nervously smiled at him, "I did notice."

Barbossa then gloated to Jack mockingly as he stepped back, "Perhaps, you'll conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it. Off you go." Then the pirates forced Jack to walk over to the edge to be pushed off.

But then Jack stopped as he looked back to Barbossa as he stated, "Ya know, last time, ya gave me cutlass to me, as well as a Silver Eagle with one bullet in it before."

Barbossa thought about it, and then nodded to it, "By the powers, ya right!", he looked to his crew as he asked, "Where be Jack's effects and pistol?", Bo'sun handed them to Barbossa as he showed them to Jack.

But then Dax, who was still tied on to Jack's belt, mentioned, "Well, seeing as how he's got company. A gentleman…would be given' two more pistols for the kids."

Barbossa shook his head as he cruelly answered, "It'll be one pistol as before. And you can be the gentleman to shoot the lady, stab the boy, eat the hairy monster accompyin' them all…and lastly, when there's nothin' left for ay, you can starve to death yerself.", and then threw the items into the sea. Jack stood there for a moment, and then jumped in after them, swimming to the bottom to fetch them.

And then with that, Jack swam over to the island, with his effects in tow.

**On the Island**

Ariel had gotten Frey to shore; she immediately undid his bindings as he got onto his feet and sat up on shore. Ariel sat up along with him, looking at the retreating form of the Black Pearl helplessly now. She brought her tail up and rested her chin on the knee part as she looked at the retreating ship in despair. She then moped as she buried her face behind the knees, "It's hopeless, isn't it?"

Frey looked to her surprised as he asked, "What is?"

She looked to him, feeling lost and alone as she answered, "We're stuck on his island; there's no chance for us to help Eric now."

Frey raised an eyebrow to that as he asked, "Well…couldn't you swim over to your kingdom and ask your dad to…"

"No!", Ariel nearly yelled out, startling Frey in the process. Ariel calmed down slightly as she explained, "Daddy wouldn't understand; he placed Eric to protect me. If he found out that I was easily kidnapped by pirates…", she sighed in despair as she slumped a little, feeling completely hopeless.

Frey sighed at that as he seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. If they went to Triton, then he'd just blow a gasket; it was then that they realized they were on their own now. But just when they feel any more hopeless, a small beacon of light came walking on to shore. Jack Sparrow was lugging his way up to dry beach, with Dax following towards the kids as he raced to Ariel. He then stopped to her as he handed her the bracelet, "Here, kid. I think you'll be needin' this to walk around."

She smiled at that as she lightly took it, "Thank you, Dax.", and then slipped it on. The magic took affect, and Ariel was once again restored to her human self, with legs and human clothing as well. She got back up, along with Frey as they looked to Jack.

He was just looking out at the retreating form of the _Black Pearl_, and then sighed heavily, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." And then walked towards the forest of the island. the teens looked at each other for a moment, and then hope seemed to seep back into them. Ariel ran after Jack, followed by Frey, and a skeptical Dax who trotted off.

Sebastian was then scuttling back to shore, feeling a little weak around his knees. He panted for a moment, and then saw the others, following the pirate as he raised an eyebrow. He then scuttled after them asking himself, "Wat are dey up to?"

**A Little Later On**

Jack had been wandering around the center of the island for some time. But mostly he was trying to get away from the teens, particularly the redhead, who seemed to make it her duty to bug him completely. She was spouting on about trying to make another rescue attempt to helping Eric. And it was getting pretty irritating as she continued to plead with him, "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So maybe we could escape in the same way you did back then…."

"To what point and purpose, young Missy?", Jack asked as he turned around and nearly startled Ariel. He then folded his arms as he pointed out to her, "The _Black Pearl_ is gone now. So unless, aside from the Tail and fins, you have a rudder and a powerful engine hidden in that bodice…", and raised his hands in defense at that comment, "…Unlikely…", he returned to his arm folding as he pointed out, "…young Mr. Thatch will be long dead by the time we reach him."

And then he walked towards one of the trees, going back to whatever it was that he was doing. But Ariel wasn't about to give up as she walked to him…as he knocked on a tree. She then stated to him, "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow.", he still ignored her as he took a few strange steps in front of him, as Ariel followed and continued, "Your friend, Gibbs, told us you vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot." She then stopped in front of him as she pleadingly asked him, "Are you the pirate I've heard about this whole time or not?" She held him by the shoulders, and looked at him with pleading eyes as she asked sincerely, "Please, Jack. Help us. How did you get off this island last time?"

Jack tried to look away from her eyes, but if there was one thing that he couldn't do, was refuse the Puppy Dog Pout from an attractive girl. Frey joined up with them, along with Sebastian and Dax, as they stopped behind Jack as he sighed in defeat. He then hung his head in defeat as he looked to Ariel, and begrudgingly told him the true tale behind the tale, "Last time…I was here for a grand total of three days. All right?" Ariel looked to him a little confused, but then let him go as he spotted what it was he was looking for. He then dug into the sand…as he lifted the top of a secret storage cache, "Last time, I looked around here for the first day, and on the Second day, I found out…", revealing a storage cache of bottles…all filled with rum. He then walked down the steps as he explained, "…the rum runners used the island as a cache. And on the third day they came past on their ship, the _Sea Turtle_, and I was able to barter passage off.", he then grabbed a few bottles as he walked back up to the kids as he muttered through his teeth, "By the look of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have that bloody Commodore Norrington to thank for that."

Ariel was a little surprised by that, but then Frey stepped up. He was a little peeved off that this was the real way and not some Pirate Voodoo trick to help them get off. Feeling hopelessness coming back, but with anger backing up with it, he spat out to Jack with venom, "So that's it then? That's story of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" as soon as Jack was back up the steps, Frey grabbed him by his vest collar as he spoke to him with anger gritting teeth, "You spent three days here... lying on a beach... drinking RUM?!"

Jack paused for a moment, and then answered calmly, forgetting that he was being yelled at, "No. I spent the first day walking around the beach. The second day I found the cache by morning…_and then_ was lying on the beach drinking rum. And on the third day I bartered off with the rum runners.", and then broke the boy's hold on him as he answered, "So in reality I spent only one day lying on the beach drinking rum." Seeing the silent expressions on their faces, Jack paused for a moment, but they shrugged as he handed them both rum bottles, and turned towards Ariel as he simply said, "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv.", and then walked back towards the beach.

Frey, who was a little miffed, ran off to berate Jack even more so. However, Ariel watched the two retreat, feeling slightly worried that eveyrthing would not work out. However, her attention then went back to the rum bottle that Jack had given her. her eyes then went wide and a smile grew on her face as she thought, 'This gives me an idea…', and then knelt down to Dax and Sebastian, "Sebastian. Dax. As soon as it's nightfall and when Jack's asleep, take all the rum out of the cache."

The two looked to each other, slightly confused by this, as Dax looked to her and asked, "Why, whatcha got planned?"

Ariel held the rum in hand as she said, "Not yet, we have to wait until Jack's asleep.", and then ran off to catch up to Frey and Jack.

Sebastian, who wasn't too sure about this, shook his head in worry, "Dis plan's got me on my last nerves."

Back with Jack, he was calmly sitting on the shore line, opening his bottle of rum. That is, until Frey walked up in front of him, and then looked at him hardly. It was due to this whole thing that he blamed Jack for it as he asked, "Just out of curiosity, were any of those stories that my friend heard about…actually true?", by the time he had asked Jack that question, Ariel had arrived and stood aside to Jack, as Frey went on with the interrogation, "Is there _any_ truth at all?".

Jack sighed in defeat as he put his rum bottle down and looked to the two teens. He then sighed as he asked them both, "Truth to the stories, eh?", he rolled up his right sleeve to reveal his P brand, his Sunset Sparrow tattoo, but then he pushed it up further to reveal what appeared to be a shark bite on his bicep. He then rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a nasty vein-shaped scar going upward, which made Ariel gasp in fright for Jack. And then finally, he opened his shirt a little, and revealed a few gunshot and slash wounds on his chest.

After he saw the two teens a little freaked out by them, he answered, "No truth at all."

Frey shrugged as he just forgot about berating Jack, "Um, sorry that I asked.", and then sat down on Jack's right, as Ariel sat to Jack's left. But then something popped into Frey's mind as he looked to Jack and asked, "Um…by the way, I was wondering. Before Barbossa pulled off her bracelet, how'd you know Ariel was a mermaid before then…when we stole the _Interceptor_?"

Ariel's interest was perked by that as she looked to Jack and Frey surprised as she asked, "He knew? How?", she then scolded at Jack, "And tell the truth."

Jack sighed, knowing full well this wouldn't end good, "Aright. I confess. It was during my teenage years of buccaneering that I stumbled upon one of your kind. Of course, she was wearin' that necklace that our redheaded friend is wearing now."

Frey didn't seem fazed by it, seeing as how it was probably common for a mermaid to save someone's life. However, Ariel was a little surprised by this as she leaned in and asked Jack, surprising him in turn, "You mean…wait. Who was it? What did she look like?"

A little surprised by that, but kept his distance, Jack merely shrugged, "I don't remember. It was night, a storm was goin' on that night, it was raining pretty hard…"

"I was probably drunk of rum at the time…", Dax quirked out, mocking Jack in the process.

Everyone stopped talking to that point, ignoring the small otter as they all just sat there. But then Jack pointed out as he said, "I'd say a month, maybe two…keep a weather eye open…for passing ships, with no hope of being spotted at all."

Feeling a little strung out of luck, Dax slumped as he looked to the pirate, "There's gotta be something we can do…"

Jack nodded, "You're absolutely right.",…and then shoved his open bottle in the otter's mouth. And as he did so, a small ounce of the rum trickled down Dax's throat. Jack pulled it out, making Dax cough and gag at that, as Jack answered as he raised his bottle, giving out a slight toast, "Here's to you, Eric Thatch."

It was only until Jack took a shot from his rum bottle, that eveyrone heard it. They turned towards Ariel, who had her eyes closed at the time, as she hummed out a small tune. From what Jack could make out, it was a pirate's tune. It was then that Jack's interest was peaked up as he raised an eyebrow and asked Ariel, "What's that?"

Silently smiling at her success to catching Sparrow's attention, Ariel shrugged acting like she didn't care, "It's nothing. It's a pirate's song that Eric taught me.", she smiled, remembering that, "I caught him humming it the first week I spent with him living in his house once, and so I asked him if he could teach me it. It was on the day we first met you."

Jack was serious in thought at this moment, as he looked to Ariel, and asked, "Now let me see I have all the facts here, luv….", and then looked at her surprised as he asked, "You and that boy are sharing a home together?" Ariel nodded in that, and Jack just scoffed and mumbled, "Kids have no bloody shame at all these days." It was then that after he was done mumbling to himself, he looked to Ariel as he somewhat demanded, "Sing it. Come on, we've got the time; let's have it."

Ariel shook her head as she looked back out to sea, "No, I'm…I haven't had a lot to drink."

Jack thought about it for a moment, and then held up his bottle, "How much more?" Ariel smirked at this, and then opened her bottle up…and hten suddenly guzzled down a few gulps, much to Sebastian's shock. Dax and Frey looked at the girl like she had lost her mind, but Jack just shrugged as he gulped down a few drinks himself.

**Later that Night**

A bonfire was burning on shore as it lit up the near dark beach. However, there were no signs of sleeping, as the three humans were dancing around, singing around, drunkenly. So far they had a few bottles each; Jack had just gotten to five bottles of rum, Frey on the third, and Ariel…on the eighth. They were busy at the moment, singing out loud…

_We're devils, _

_We're black sheep,_

_We're really bad eggs,_

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho,_

_A pirate's life for me!_

"I love this song!", Jack shouted out, halfway drunk as he spun around until he crashed butt first on the beach. Ariel and Frey, who were drinking along with Jack, plopped on the beach as well. Jack shot up his bottle as he proclaimed to Ariel, who sat by Jack's right, "When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach this song to the crew. And we'll sing it all the time."

And Ariel raised her bottle up to Jack as she stated with a dumb ward smile, "And you'll be the most fearsome pirates in the Caribbean, right?"

Jack shook his head as his drunken nature started to slip a little, as he was thinking a little clearly, "Not juz the Caribbean, Luv. The entire ocean; the whole wo'ld. Wherever we'd wanted to go to...we'll go.", and then in a clear state of thought, Jack then told Ariel, "That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel n' o hull, n' deck, n' engines; that's what a ship needs.", he then pointed out as he looked out to sea, with his hand almost grasping out the ocean with it, as he finished, "But what a ship is….wha the Black Pearl…really is…to me…is freedom."

It was then that Ariel sort of now had a clear understanding on what was going on with Jack now. He didn't want the ship out of vengeance, but Barbossa had stolen from Jack was more than just a piece of property…it was Jack's freedom. Ariel seemed to relate to that as before she had Eric in her life, she seemed to have no freedom in the ocean. That was what Eric was also to her; her heart's freedom, because she had given it to him, seeing he made her felt free.

She warmly smiled to Jack, as she scooted over to him, and leaned on his shoulder. Jack was a little surprised by this, and even more as Ariel comforted Jack, "Jack…it must have been really terrible for you to be trapped here on this island." She then scooted in closer as she sighed in sadness, "So alone…with no one to talk to…"

Letting his guard down, Jack gave in as he smirked charmingly, "Oh, yes. But the company is…", and then wrapped an arm around Ariel, with her smirking knowing full well Jack fell for it, and then continued, "…infinitely better than last time, I think.", and then smirked lecherously as he added, "The 'scenery'…has definitely improved much."

And then Ariel broke free as she exclaimed, "Jack Sparrow…I'm not entirely sure I'm drunk enough to allow that sort of talk.

Jack nodded to that as he said, "I know exactly what you mean, luv.", and then straightened out his mustache as he looked at Ariel seductively.

Then Ariel raised up her rum bottle as she toasted, "To Freedom."

Jack nodded to that as he toasted to her, "To the Black Pearl.", and then the two took a swig of their rum. However, the amount that Jack was currently guzzling down, he had drunk himself to sleep. Ariel stopped and smirked at the accomplishment; if there was one thing she neglected to tell Jack, was that merfolk were slightly unaffected by alcohol.

She turned towards Frey as she stated, "Come on, Frey…let's….", but then stopped, seeing him sleep on the ground, like Jack, all drunken and drooling. She turned to where she knew that Dax and Sebastian were and saw the two walking towards her. But from what she saw, they were wobbling a little; not walking straight at all at this point. She then asked with a raised eyebrow, "Um, guys…did you unload all the rum out?"

The two plopped right over next to Frey's sleeping drunken form as Dax hiccupped with an answer, "Hic! Yeah, don't worry…Hic! We got the stuff unloaded….Hic!"

"Did you two drink any of that rum?", Ariel asked, feeling a little worried. The two nodded absentmindedly, as Ariel's eyes went wide as she asked, "How much did you drink?"

The two shrugged, and then finally, fell flat on their backs, stone dead drunk. She sighed at this, knowing she would have to do the rest herself.

**The Next Morning**

Jack stirred from his little rum-induced sleep, while Frey slept, clinging on to the rum bottle like a teddy bear. Jack became fully awake from his sleep as his nosed picked up the smell of something burning. He sat up quickly as his ears picked up a boom sound coming from behind them, and turned around quickly at to what he saw. Ariel had made a huge bonfire by using the palm trees' leaves, a few wooden planks…and to Jack's horror…the rum cache itself.

Jack shot up, his jaw dropping and his eyes going wide, panicking and ran to her shouting, "No! Not good! **STOOOP!!** Not good!" He then stopped to her as she walked away from the burning mess as he whined, "What are you doing?! You've burned all the food, the shade... the rum!"

Not caring about the rum, Ariel nodded, "Yes, the rum is gone."

Jack pleadingly asked, "Why is the rum gone?!"

Then Ariel stopped as she turned around and faced Jack Sparrow as she ansnwered, "_One_; because it's a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels! _Two_; that signal is over a thousand feet high! The _entire_ Navy is probably out there looking for either three teenagers: Eric, Frey, and myself, or the _Black Pearl_." And then she looked to Jack with her hands on her hips, asking him as she pointed to the bonfire, "Do you _really_ think there is even the _slightest_ chance that they won't see it?"

And then as if Ariel hadnt said anything to him, Jack whined and pleadingly asked again, "But…why is the rum gone?"

Ariel then shook her head and huffed as she walked over to the sleeping forms of Sebastian, Dax, and even Frey. And then she sat down next to them as she looked out to sea, "Just wait, Jack Sparrow. Give it an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open, and there'll be white sails on that horizon!"

Jack was seething on the brink of insane anger as he glared daggers on the redheaded mermaid. He silently reached for his pistol, but then stopped for a moment, as sanity crept back to his already insane-induced mind. He sighed and just walked off, leaving the four behind as he vented on to the end of the island. a few good minutes had past as Jack made some distance from the four; while along the way, mocking Ariel, "'It must have been terrible for you, Jack'. Must have been terrible….", he then turned around as he shouted out loud for Ariel to try to hear, "**WELL, IT BLOODY IS NOW!!**"

He then turned his attention back in front of him, and then paled at what he saw. Not too far away, Jack spotted the _HMS Dauntless_, slowly but surely sailing towards them offshore. Jack's shoulders slouched over as he sighed in defeat, "There'll be no living with her after this."

**Later**

**Aboard the _HMS Dauntless_**

The group had been rescued later on, as soon as a small longboat had come ashore to take them upon it. as soon as they had gotten back on board the _Dauntless_, Ariel and a now haggered Frey, were greeted by Milo, who gave them a warm group hug. He had told them both, despite Frey's grumbling on having a hangover, that he had pressed on and on about coming on to this rescue mission. Ariel was just happy to see Eric's uncle once more, but then frowned as Jack was placed in irons by Mullroy and Murtogg.

But then she was in total shock as she heard what was to come next. Norrington then ordered, "Alright men. Turn the _Dauntless_ around; we are to head back to Port Royal immediately."

Not only did Ariel pale, but so did Frey and Milo, as Mr. Thatch protested in fear, "Commodore, I came on this rescue mission to save three teenagers lives. Not two!", he pointed out to sea, "My nephew's still out there! We have to go save him!"

Norrington, who seemed to ignore Milo Thatch's protest, walked away from them towards the Steering room, "No, Ms. Ariel and Mr. Asapin are safe now. We've apprehended Mr. Sparrow, and now we're to go forward on to Port Royal. Not to go galivanting after pirates."

Then Ariel stepped forward as she stated, "Then you're condemning an innocent man to death."

Norrington stopped for a moment, and then turned around to face Ariel. He then calmly and seemingly caringly and uncaringly stated to her, "Young Eric Thatch's fate is regrettable…but then so was his choice to engage in piracy."

Ariel couldn't believe this; this man was willing to let a boy die for no good reason except that Eric committed piracy. She then pleaded to Norrington, in desprate need for him to see the reasoning why Eric did so, "He did it to rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me, Commodore."

It was then that Jack thought of another well-opportune moment to get his ship back. He pointed out, "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion.", he then stepped forward to Norrington, with Murtogg and Mullroy following behind, and Norrington rolling his eyes at this. Then Jack stated to him, "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." He then went deeper into it as he tried to sell Norrington the ambitious streak, "Think about it.", Jack smirked, knowing this was gonna work, "The _Black Pearl_. The last, real pirate threat in the Caribbean waters, eh? How can you pass that up, right?"

Norrington took a deep breath and looked Jack in the eye as he answered, "By remembering I serve others, Mr. Sparrow.", and then turned around as he headed for the steering cabin, "not only myself."

Jack slumped in defeat at that, and Ariel walked up to him, patting him on the shoulder. In truth, she was hoping that Jack's scheme would have worked in some way, but now it was hopeless. That is until Frey got fed up with this as he grumbled, "We don't have time with this.", and then walked up to Murtogg and Mullroy.

He swiped the keys from the two unsuspecting men, elbowed Murtogg in the face, casuign him to lose focus and stumble a little. Next, he walked over to a stunned Mullroy, and grabbed his rifle and pistol, and clubbed him in the head to knock him out. And then when all the confusion was going on, he walked up to Norrington and held the guns right into his face. All the Navy officers ran over to the scene, and every last one of them aimed their guns at Frey. A stunned Milo and Ariel looked at Frey with a little confusion, but Jack just seemed to flinch at all the guns pointed aroudn them. Seeing as how Jack was cuffed and couldn't get to his cutlass and gun.

Then Frey looked to Ariel as he tossed her the keys and said, "Uncuff Jack right now.", and then turned his attention back to Norrington as he threatened, "You want to serve others, Norrington? Fine. Here's an order: you and all the Navy officers…", then pointed to Murtogg and Mullroy, who were recovering from the assault, "…except those two…", and stated again as his attention was back to Norrington, "…go to the brig and lock yourselves up in it. while we take the Dauntless to Isla de Muerta on another rescue mission for my buddy and her girlfriend. Or we can all just shoot each other and die."

Norrington took a calming deep breath, and then asked the boy, "So…you're really willing either imprisoment…or the gallows…just for the sake of a friend?"

Frey cocked the gun in his hand and almost glared at Norrington at that point, as he answered, "Believe it."

Then Gilette, being the cocky moron, stated to the boy, "As I told you and your friends before…this ship cannot be crewed by two or three men. You'll never get it to this fictional island."

Then Jack, now freed and gotten to his Silver Eagle, stepped to Frey's side as he pointed out, "And I said to you, Son.", he then aimed the gun and cocked the hammer as he replied, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…Savvy?"

**Back Aboard the **_**Black Pearl**_

Down in the brig, the crew of the former _Interceptor_ were locked in a tight cell altogether. Parallel to them was another cell, holding Eric in it as he paced around back and forth. His Seablade was nowhere to be seen at the moment, but his jacket and wet-shirt were folded and lay aside on the bench in the cell with him. Currently he was shirtless, but with a couple of fresh bandages on his chest. The ship's medic had applied a sort of healing salve to the wound on his chest before stitching and bandaging it, to ensure that it stopped bleeding.

Eric knew full and well that Barbossa wasn't about to let him die just yet. 'He still needs my blood, that rat-faced…', but then he shook those thoughts away as he tried to focus back on Ariel. From what he remembered from all the shouting, they had marooned her, Frey, and Jack on an island. He cursed to himself, feeling so helpless and stupid that he should have specified where to let her and the others go. He sighed, knowing full well that Barbossa wouldn't keep his word on that, 'He would have done something backstabbing anyway.'

It was just then, his thoughts turned elsewhere when he heard a mop smacking the floor. He stopped and saw that the two pirates, Pintel and Ragetti, were mopping up the floors. And just then, Cotton stepped up, and his parrot spoke up for him as it squawked, "Shiver me timbers."

Gibbs smirked as he translated for his shipmate, "Cotton here says you missed a bit.", that earned a growl from Pintel as he continued to mop up.

However, Eric had a thought strike him. He walked over to his door as he looked through it and asked the two, "Hey!" Catching their attention, Eric asked, "You guys were with Jack's crew once, right?"

The two looked at each other for an answer, until Ragetti replied, "Aye. We were with the former Cap'n."

Eric lit up as he then asked, "Well…then you two must have known about my older brother, William Thatch, right?"

Pintel just sighed at hearing that name as he looked to Eric and asked, "O'l Honest Will?", he nodded as he went on, "Aye, we knew 'im. Never sat well with ol' Honest, what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all that.", he then put his mop in the bucket as he let Ragetti finish up as he explained, "He said it wasn't right with the Code of the Brethren Court.", he then pointed out to Eric, "That's why he sent a piece of the treasure off to you and your family, as it were. He knew that his family, namely you, would keep it secret and safe from us."

Eric took that in deeply, now knowing why Will had mailed him that coin. He had given him a huge responsibility to keep that coin hidden. Pintel then growled as he leaned towards his cell and slightly glared at the boy, "He said we deserved to be cursed…and remain cursed."

Ragetti stopped, and had a look of pity for Eric's brother as he shook his head, lamenting on what happened next, "Stupid blighter."

"He was a good man, through and through.", Gibbs pointed out, defending the name of Jack's former swordsman shipmate.

Eric sort of smirked at that, but it didn't last long, when Pintel said next, "A' course, as you can imagine…that didn't sit too well with the captain."

Ragetti then walked up, slightly chuckling at what was coming next as he smirked at Eric, "No, that didn't sit to well with the cap'n at all...", he then nudged Pintel as he asked, "Tell 'im what Barbossa did."

Then Pintel growled at Ragetti angrily, causing him to flinch back a little, "I'M TELLIN' THE STORY!", after calming down a little, Pintel then went back to the story, seeing that Eric hadn't torn his attention away from it, "So…what Captain Barbossa did is…he strapped a cannon to Honest's bootstraps."

Ragetti chuckled, "Honest's bootstraps."

"Then ol' Bo'sun dragged him towards the ship's railin' near the edge to the Mariana's Trench.", Pintel went on, seeing that the boy wasn't liking this one bit at all now. And then Eric paled and fell into despair as he heard Pintel's ending to the story, "…And the last we saw of ol' Will Thatch, your brother…he was sinkin' into the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." And after that, Pintel then sighed as he shrugged a little, finishing up, "Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

Ragetti sighed at that as he pointed out, "That's what you'd call ironic.", Pintel nodded at that, and then the two looked to each other as they chuckled at the irony. But then stopped as they looked over to see Eric pointing at something behi8nd them. The two stopped chuckling and turned around, only to freeze in their tracks to see Barbossa and Bo'sun standing there with chains.

Barbossa then nodded to Eric as he ordered Pintel and Ragetti, "Dress him and bring him."

**Later that Night**

**Isla de Muerta Coast**

In the murky waters, the _Dauntless_ had made its way to the waters of Isla de Muerta. The crew, including Norrington, was all confined to the brig seeing that the deck was completely empty. The only ones currently working the ship were Milo, Jack, Ariel, Frey, and the two soldiers, Murtogg and Mullroy, seeing as how they were the only prisoners left to help, and didn't give much resistance. They were all currently busy doing something else; earlier on, Jack had formulated another scheme, much to Ariel and Frey's dismay on this. However, this was a pretty good plan by the sound of it. Currently at this point in time and distance away from the docked _Black Pearl_ that they had spotted no too long ago, everyone was getting everything ready for it.

But now, at the railing, Ariel was leaning on it, dressed in only her bathing suit. Jack had said that it was part of the plan, but she didn't almost believe in it until he had told her the scheme. Right now, she was looking at the cave entrance; praying that Eric was alright and safe…and still alive. She never once in her life, felt this helpless and unable to do something. But things were going to be different, as her face changed from depressed to hard-on determined to rescue Eric this time.

However, her thoughts were turned elsewhere as Jack walked up to her, with a bottle of rum. It seemed that Frey's bottle was the only one that survived and that Jack was taking a quick sip of it before his part of the plan was set into motion. It was then that Ariel looked to him as he looked out to sea, and simply asked, "You weren't going to tell Norrington about the curse, were you?"

Jack shook his head responding, but then turned towards Ariel as he mentioned, "I noticed neither were you. For the same reason, I expect."

Ariel nodded at that, "He wouldn't have risked it, or he wouldn't believe it once we let him and the crew go."

Jack nodded to that, but then pointed out to her, "Could have gotten him drunk, though.", Ariel shot him a disapproving look, but then Jack defended, "Oh, don't get me wrong, luv. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever's necessary."

Ariel couldn't help but smile at that, but then sighed as she looked to Jack, and with an apologetic tone, said, "Jack, I owe you an apology.", Jack seemed a little confused by that as she continued, "You see, I thought you were like Barbossa and his men. But Eric was right about you; you really are a good man at heart.", she blushed slightly, remembering how Eric always acted sometimes, "In fact, I think you and Eric are sort of alike in some ways."

Jack smirked at that as he retorted, "Peas in a pod, darling.", but then shot at Ariel, "Though I'm still not forgivin' you for what you did to the rum.", he then comically pointed out, "Seein' all that rum go up in flames…you don't know what that can do to a man, luv."

Just then, Frey with Dax on shi shoulder arrived saying, "Jack. The longboat and Sebastian are ready to leave anytime."

Jack complimented, "Good man.", and walked towards the longboat, but stopped for a moment. He turned around, and spoke one last time to Ariel, "Oh, one last thing…", Ariel turned to Jack, her full attention to him. He then shot out, "That mermaid that saved me life….she mentioned her name was Athena.", and then walked to the longboat with Frey, leaving Ariel a little stunned at that name.

Her face was full of surprise as she whispered to herself, as if to confirm the name, "Athena? But that's…that's my mother's name…"

**Back in the Cave**

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ was walking back in to their trove hideaway. Pintel and Ragetti were pushing a bound Eric towards the treasure hill with the Aztec chest in place. Eric tried to struggle his way out, but remained calm at this; though innerly, he was dreading this whole thing. Pintel then padded the boy on his shoulder, slightly comforting the boy as he encouraged him, "No reason to fret, lad. Just a prick to the finger, a few drops of blood…"

But then Twigg and Koehler pushed Ragetti and Pintel out of the way. The two pirates grabbed Eric forcefully as Twigg threatened out, "No mistakes this time; he's only half-Thatch.", he then looked to Eric and smiled evilly as he and Koehler pulled him to the chest, "We spill it all out through his throat!"

And as the two escorted Eric to his sacrificial altar, Pintel shrugged at Ragetti as he said, "Guess there is reason to fret."

A few minutes later, Eric was forced down to the chest on his knees, with Bo'sun holding him down. Bo'sun was enjoying this little irony; he had helped kill William Thatch, and now he was helping to kill his youngest and only brother. The pirates all chanted out, demanding the boy's blood be spilled over the gold coins. However, as they did, Jack was coming through, politely excusing himself through, and making them all look at him with much surprise to seeing him there.

Barbossa was standing up at the chest, holding up the sacrificial knife once more in his hand as he said, "Now let's try this one more time…", and then chanted, "Begun by blood, by blood un…", and then stopped as he heard the chanting stop completely, and then saw why. Much to his, Bo'sun, and even Eric's surprise, Jack was walking up towards them.

Eric smirked at this as he smiled, "Jack!"

However, Barbossa paled as his shoulders slumped at this, and rose a confused eyebrow as he loudly whispered, "It's not possible."

But then Jack stopped as he was close enough, and then pointed out, "Not _probable_, actually."

Then Bo'sun raised Eric up as the young lad asked out loud, "Wait! Where's Ariel and Frey? Are they alright?"

Jack sighed as he rolled his eyeballs at that, as he answered, "They're safe; mostly Ariel, she's safe…just like I promised. She's waiting for you back at the _Dauntless_, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really.", but then paused for a moment as he corrected the situation, "Except for Ariel, who is, in fact both a girl…and a mermaid."

Groaning at this, Barbossa interrupted this as he shot out to Jack, pointing the dagger at him, "Shut up! You're next!", and then walked over to Eric, as Bo'sun put the boy back into position. Then Barbossa grasped the boy's hood as he placed the blade at the boy's neck, preparing to slice it open.

But then Jack stopped him as he shot out, "You don't want to be doing that, mate."

Barbossa glared at Jack as he calmly replied, "No, I really think I do.", and was about to cut Eric's throat open, until Jack spoke up once more.

Jack shrugged as he muttered, "Your funeral."

Barbossa sighed with much annoyance, rolled his eyes, and stood up as he looked to Jack and asked, "Okay. Why don't I want to be doing this?"

Jack then took a few steps forward as he answered, "Well…because the _HMS Dauntless_. The Pride and Power of Port Royal…", then pointed out to the cave entrance, "…is floating out there…waiting for you." The pirates all murmured to each other at this, surprised by this whole thing. Even Eric seemed a little uncertain by this whole thing, but the pirates, including Barbossa, were now taking this into consideration.

**Back at the _Dauntless_**

Frey, who now had two daggers on his belt at the ready for battle, was keeping a small lookout at the cavern. With him were Murtogg and Mullroy at the ready, with their rifles. However, Murtogg was a slight bit confused by this as he asked Mullroy, "I forget. What are we doing here?"

Mullroy sighed as he looked to his comrade and explained, "Well, Mr. Sparrow went in there, to save the boy, and try to convince the pirates to come out, unprepared and unawares. As soon as we're ready, we release the Commodore and the rest of the crew out to prepare for the pirates. We ready the missile launchers and gun stations, catch'em all in the crossfire, and send them all down to see Old Hob."

Murtogg shook his head as he cleared up his question, "I know why we're here…what I meant is, why aren't we doin' it right now. You know, releasing the Commodore, and gettin' the guns ready right now?"

Frey sighed as he looked to the two, and pointed up to the sky, "Because we have to wait until the full moon's out. Otherwise, we'll be shooting at them blind."

The two officers nodded to that, seemingly understanding that. But then Murtogg asked Mullroy, "You think Jack Sparrow wasn't tellin' the truth about this plan?"

**Back in the Cave**

Jack was now standing in between the Aztec chest, Barbossa, and Bo'sun still holding a now standing up Eric. The pirates had let him live, only because Jack had a proposition to make. With leverage as a no option, Eric was wondering what Jack had to offer. Jack then explained to Barbossa in great detail, "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row to the _Dauntless_ with the way they still are now.", pointing to them as he stated, "Then they'll do what they do best…", earning a vicious chuckle from them all as he went on, "Robert's your uncle. Fannie's your aunt; there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet.", he then shrugged, "Of course you'll have the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue?"

But then he pointed out the big picture to Barbossa, "But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain, and I'll sail under your own colors, give ya ten percent of me plunder, you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa…", and then Jack threw in the golden ticket prize, "…and I'll throw in the redheaded mermaid as the biggest collateral as a hostage."

Eric nearly paled at that, but then Barbossa asked, "And why…would I want a fish girl? She ain't much for pleasurable company, and I doubt she'd make a good meal for the crew as a fish dinner."

Jack sighed as he explained, "She…is the youngest daughter of King Triton. The golden shell around her neck is simple proof of that.", he then sold it even more as he went on, "Hold her for ransom, and not only will we have all the fabled treasure of the Merpeople…but we'll also be gettin' the Trident. The fabled weapon of the Sea King himself. The only weapon with the power to control the sea itself. The whole world would be our…I mean, your oyster. Savvy?"

Barbossa thought about it for the moment; his arms crossed in thought about it. But then raised an eyebrow and pointed to Eric, "And I suppose in exchange for all that, you want me not to kill this whelp."

Jack shook his head as he replied, "No, no. By all means, kill the whelp.", but then raised his hands in defense as he stated, "just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance….", he then reached in to the cursed chest and picked out a few coins, "After you've killed Norrington, his men. And then later on, after you've killed the great Sea King and harpooned all his merfolk.", and then threw back the coins as he stated, "Every…last…one."

All the pirates laughed menacingly as they thought about slaying all those people and getting all that gold. Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing; at this point, if his hands were free and if he had the Seablade, he'd run Jack through. But then, something caught his eye as he saw on Jack's belt. It was Sebastian, hiding in the sash belt, shushing Eric to ensure he didn't get spotted. And then he noticed in Jack's hand, the one that held the cursed coins, one coin was still in his hand, kept well hidden. But then without Barbossa noticing or any of the other pirates, Jack quickly winked at him, showing Eric that it was all a big deception.

He then realized that this whole thing was just a scheme set up by Jack. So not feeling left out, Eric decided to try something; he stepped hard on Bo'sun's foot, causing him to let go of him. He then spat at Jack's face as he growled, "You've planned this from the beginning. Ever since you found out my name and Ariel's real origins.", but then he was pulled back by a snarling Bo'sun, and was shoved face first into the coins. He was then pulled back up, but didn't say a word as he growled at Jack…with his mouth closed.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack shrugged, "Yep."

Then Barbossa stepped forward, demanding, "I want Fifty percent of yer plunder."

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

Then Jack shot out defensively and finalizing the deal, "Twenty-five.", and then pointed to Barbossa's hat, "And I'll buy you the hat. A really BIG one... Commodore."

Barbossa took a few seconds to consider it, but then held out his hand with a smirk as he decided, "Then we have an accord.", and Jack took his hand and they both shook on it.

Then Jack shouted out to the crew, "All hands to the longboats!", the pirates just stood there, slightly confused by that. Jack shook his head as he winced, and turned towards Barbossa, "Apologies. You give the orders."

Barbossa smirked as he looked to the crew, "Gents….Take a walk.", the pirates all chuckled at that as they walked out towards the cave entrance, and then slowly emerged into the water. Pintel and Ragetti were on their way out as well, until Koehler and Twigg stopped them with one of the women's umbrellas as they smirked at the two, like they were a sick joke going on.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he asked himself and Barbossa, "Not to the boats?"

Barbossa smirked at this as he stated, "Why use boats…when going under is so much more unexpecting."

Jack smiled at that, but then turned away as he grimaced and whispered, "Oh, bugger."

**Next Chapter: Battle** **of the Immortals; A Shot Wasted?**


	23. Battle of the Immortals

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 22: Battle** **of the Immortals; A Shot Wasted?**

**Isla de Muerta**

**Outside**

The night sky's cleared up from the clouds blocking the moonlight. A full moon was shown in the night sky, as it lit up the dark murky waters. The atmosphere gave the whole night scenery an eerie feeling, but those who were on a ship, didn't find it at all scary. That is unless, if they were diving underwater; underneath the _Dauntless_, a haunting scene was forming underwater. Schools of fish were swimming away from the _Dauntless_, as were a few sharks; whatever it was making its way to the _Dauntless_, was pretty scary if it spooked away the Hammerhead Sharks.

And then coming in clear from the waters, the Black Pearl's crew was making its way towards the ship. With the moonlight peering through the murky and dark waters, it touched the pirate crew, revealing them in their skeletal undead forms. With their weapons at the ready and their joints cracking and squeaking, they made their way to the _Dauntless_, being darkened by the ship's massive shadow.

Under the shadow of the ship, the crew's human forms revealed, showing that they were unable to drown or die down there. Though that didn't concern them as they stepped back into the moonlight, reverting to their undead forms. They looked up towards the ship, and smiled evilly at their next step to commandeering the _Dauntless_.

**Back aboard the _Dauntless_**

Frey spotted that the moon was full and turned towards Murtogg and Mullroy as he ordered, "Okay, go get the crew and Commodore out and tell them to get ready for the pirates." The two nodded and ran towards the stairway as Frey turned his attention back to the cave. But it was then that he took notice of something slightly odd; only one boat was coming out there. He raised an eyebrow at this as he asked himself, "Only one boat?", he then pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a better look, and then stepped back a little as he nearly was surprised by what he saw, "What the…?"

On the boat heading for the _Dauntless_, the two that were on the boat were none other than Pintel and Ragetti. However, the two were in dresses and shielded by the moonlight to prevent their skeletal forms to show up like that. They were the setup for the decoys; they would keep those on the boat distracted, keeping them from noticing the crew coming aboard.

Ragetti chuckled at this as he pointed out, "This is just like what the Greeks done in Troy.", Pintel grumbled at this as Ragetti then pointed out, "Cept' they was in a wooden horse instead of dresses."

While the crew of the _Dauntless_ and Norrington were finally coming back on the deck, another crew was slowly coming aboard. The skeletal crew of the _Black Pearl_ slowly made their way up the chain of the anchor. They climbed up the sides of the ship as well, doing their best to keep silent and stealthy, ensuring they were never spotted, as they quietly drew out their weapons.

Back aboard the Dauntless, Milo was hastily looking back at the deck. He saw that Norrington, accompanied by his crew, were swarming the ship back up once more. Norrington had Frey cornered at the railing, interrogating the boy on the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow. But he knew they would turn their search elsewhere, so Milo ran back towards the end of the ship, where Ariel was waiting.

She was standing at the other side of the railing, holding on to it and keeping her balance. Dax was standing on it next to her, waiting for the heads up from Milo. It was then that he was running up and stopped in front of them, and caught his breath as he said, "The Navy's loose; they're circling the ship.", but then he pointed out, "But the pirates aren't showing up. Just a small boat with two women on it heading towards the ship."

Dax raised an eyebrow, "Just one boat?", he then pointed out, "I was sure that that rat-faced, straggly bearded Barbossa would take the bait and send up his whole crew."

Ariel shook her head as she replied, "That doesn't matter right now." She then pointed to the _Black Pearl_ as she turned back towards Dax and Milo, "As long as the _Black Pearl_'s deserted, I can 'commandeer' it back from them." She then was about to jump off, but not until Milo ran up to her and hugged her.

Ariel was a little surprised by this, but then Milo stated out, "Just promise me that you and Eric'll come out of this alright, okay?", he then broke the hug as he smiled at Ariel, like a proud father would as he said, "You know, any uncle who had a niece-in-law like you would be proud. And I couldn't be more proud to have you as a part of this family."

Ariel smiled brightly at that, and returned Milo's hug with an even fiercer one. And then she broke it for a moment as she smiled at Milo and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, saying, "Thank you.", and then jumped into the water. The area she jumped in suddenly glowed a bright blue, and what Milo and Dax saw swimming towards the Black Pearl, was Ariel in her mermaid form.

Dax then saluted to Milo, "Wish us luck, old man.", and then dived in after her, leaving Milo to wave at them goodbye before someone else popped up. Unknown to Milo as he walked away and ran back to the deck to help out Frey with the Commodore, the cursed pirates crept aboard the deck in the shadows. They looked around, preparing to slaughter all those aboard the ship.

Back on the deck, Norrington and his men, including Murtogg and Mullroy, were holding Frey at gunpoint range. Norrington had ordered the boy to drop his weapons to ensure he didn't commit another rash act like he did beforehand, and Frey did what he was told as he dropped the daggers to his feet. Norrington ordered the crew to look about the ship to find Mr. Thatch and the girl, as well as Jack Sparrow, and for the men to go and ready the ship to depart back to Port Royal.

However, in the shadows on some corners on the ship, some of the men were the lucky ones…to die first, that is. As they looked through the shadowy areas on the deck and back, they were met by grizzly deaths as they were pulled in, and brought out as they fell flat on their stomachs, choking on their own blood by the slit throats that were induced upon them. As the dying sailors just lay there, the undead forms of the pirates crept silently towards the center, where the main unit of the crew stood there at the rail.

Meanwhile, Frey was doing his best to convince Norrington of the upcoming threat as Milo was walking down the steps. Frey pleaded with Norrington as he stated, "Don't you get it? The _Black Pearl_'s pirates can't be killed; their cursed! Their true forms pop up when the moonlight is shown!"

The crew groaned at this as Norrington shook his head slowly, completely disgusted by this whole fiasco. Frey had been going on and on about cursed pirates and so on; Norrington scoffed at the idea that such things even existed. It was also shared by his crew as Gillette scoffed at the boy as he mocked him by asking, "Oh, and how, Mr. Asapin, were you informed by this? A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told you the whole story?", he chuckled smugly as everyone joined in.

Frey just groaned at this, thinking, 'Maybe I should let the pirates kill these guys.' he then shrugged as he told himself, 'Nah, that wouldn't be right. Plus, I want to rub it in when they see the crew.'

It was just then, they heard a soft 'Yoo-hoo' coming from on their side. The men rushed to their stations, fearing the worst, and worked feverishly to get the guns at the ready. They all had them aimed at the direction, but Norrington halted them, "Hold fire!", and took out his binoculars to see what it was. He had spotted the tiny little longboat headed straight for them, with the cross dressing duo still at their little game.

Pintel and Ragetti had gotten pretty close to their intended target, and were about to pull it off. That is until Ragetti pushed it a little too far by 'Yoo-Hooing' to the ship as he waved at them with a fold up fan. Though he made clear certainty that the moonlight didn't 'expose' them at all, less the plan would fail completely. However, that was short lived as Pintel growled and complained to Ragetti about his acting job, "Stop that. I already feel like a fool."

Ragetti stopped and slumped a bit, but then foolishly commented on his partner, "Well…you look nice though."

Pintel smirked at that…but then scowled as he growled viciously as that comment sunk right in there; his anger reaching the breaking point now. He threw down his umbrella, and swatted at Ragetti, as he yelled, "I LOOK NICE?!", and then began throttling Ragetti for the time of his life. However, in doing so, he had to knock off the umbrellas…exposing them both in their cursed, skeletal forms. However, the two stopped as they realized what they had done at this point in time.

Norrington, the men, including Gillette, paled at seeing this insight…especially Gillette seeing as he looked like he was about to jump out of his pants. And just then, they all heard some strange rustling right behind them, and they all turned around to see the ship had been infested with the cursed pirates…all completely undead-looking and thirsty for blood and a brawl to be fought. Their cover had been blown, much to the annoyance on that, and they drew their weapons and charged right at them.

Norrington looked to his men and shouted, "TO ARMS! GIVE THEM NO QUARTER!" The men pulled out their rifles at the ready and the swords. Frey looked at them all with his arms crossed, silently telling them a big fat, 'I Told You So', but decided to save it until after this battle. He then rolled forward, scooping up the daggers in his hands and held them at the battle ready.

The pirates and navy officers collided with one another as sword met with sword, or sometimes steel met with flesh. Frey leapt on in as a pirate took a swing at him, but luckily Frey dodged it to the side, and stabbed him right in the back. This caused the pirate to arch up, yelling out loud in pain. Then he pulled the dagger downward, not that it did much damage to the pirate's back, but it caused him to turn around, with Frey doing a spin punch to him, causing the pirate's head to spin around as he kicked him away from him.

Frey smirked at this as he told himself, "If this wasn't a life or death situation, this would be kind of fun." He then spotted Mr. Thatch coming down the stairs, and nearly had his jaw drop at seeing the cursed pirates. Frey shouted, "GO! GET IN THE CAPTAIN'S CABIN! IT'S SAFE IN THERE!" A little freaked out like this to argue, Milo ran back to the captain's cabin and locked the door.

Frey looked back at the cave and whispered, "This had better work, Jack.", and then dodged another pirate's slash as he joined with the Navy to fight these villains.

**Back in the Cave**

Back in the cavern, the only ones left there were Jack, Barbossa, Bo'sun, Monk, Jacoby, and some straggly pirate who had Eric's Seablade strapped to his back for safe keeping, along with a still bound Eric, who was being held by Bo'sun. The moonlight from outside came pouring in over the cavern trove, as it touched the water and priceless treasure that lay strewn about it. Sitting down near the chest was Barbossa, while Bo'sun stood at the edge of the hill next to him, holding Eric hostage. Monk and Jacoby were busy guarding and keeping their eyes out, while Scraggy was skipping stones.

However, Jack was looking around the treasure, taking a good look at it. However, he was making sure that the light was kept off of him; for some odd reason, he was avoiding the moonlight, which didn't make much sense to anyone at that point. However, Barbossa commented to Jack, getting the pirate's attention, "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured.", but then he nodded as he complimented, "But in the end, it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

Jack stopped ogling the treasure as he turned around and started to walk towards them. But as he did, he advised Barbossa, "Me? Oh, I'm just dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest.", and then turned his way towards Scraggly as he gave out an important piece of information to everyone, "But honestly. It's the honest ones you've really got to watch out for.", he turned to Eric's way and winked a bit.

And then he reached for his compass, to where Sebastian was hiding and scooped him up without the others knowing it. And when he was right behind Scraggly, he then finished, "Because in the end, you can never predict when they're going do something incredibly…stupid." Barbossa raised a confused eyebrow to that trying to figure out what Jack meant by that. But then it was too late, as Jack snatched the Seablade, and then kicked Scraggly out of the way, and threw the Seablade, with Sebastian on it, at Eric, who caught it.

Bo'sun was about to smack the boy, but then Eric round house kicked him in the side, causing him to fall face first in the water. Barbossa shot up and brought out his sword to handle the boy, but then Jack charged at Barbossa first with his sword drawn. And then the two pirate captains were duking it out with their blades; the final duel that they knew was upon them at this point.

Eric was struggling with the ropes that bound his wrists together, but to no avail. Luckily Sebastian crawled to his wrists, and snapped at the rope, breaking it and setting Eric free. Bo'sun got back up and drew out his battle axes pouncing at the boy. Sebastian shrieked, "AAAAH! DO SOMEDIN', MAN!" Without answering, Eric brought out his Seablade, and blocked Bo'sun's attack. With Jacoby slashing from behind, Eric blocked it and punched the bombing nutcase out cold, but only for a moment.

A brilliant and daring battle began in the cave; Jack fighting against Barbossa, while Eric fought off against Bo'sun and the other three. Jack made a daring neck swipe at Barbossa, only to have the pirate duck and nick off the feathers in his hat. Jack smirked at that, but Barbossa growled at that as the two continued to fight it off. Eric fought against Monk and Scraggly for a moment, until Eric threw a screaming Sebastian at Scraggly's face, causing him to pinch at the pirate's nose and lips. Scraggly ran around like a headless chicken screaming in pain and forgetting about the fight.

Eric dodged a vertical slash by Monk, and then locked his blade with his, and punched him three times in the face. The time spent with Jack training with the swords had earned Eric a terrific skill in sword dueling, fairly, unfairly, or when it came to using two swords in both hands. Kicking him away, Eric turned around, and nearly paled as he saw Bo'sun and Jacoby in their cursed forms, growling at him.

Eric slightly wished to himself in silent, 'Now I wish Dalma gave me two swords…', and just then, suddenly, his Seablade glowed for only a second, and then split in two. Surprised by both himself and the pirates, what was one sword was now two Seablades in both of his hands, except the second one was colored in a somewhat sea rust color instead of the aqua blue blade his original had. Eric smirked at this as he thought to himself, 'Thank you, Lady Luck.' Their moment of confusion past as the two pirates charged at him, but this time, Eric fought the two with ease, now that he had two swords in his hands and fought fiercer than ever.

Jack and Barbossa were nearly at each other's throats in their own duel. Ignoring the running and screaming Scraggly, the two continued their duel and then locked blades with one another. It was then when they backed off a second, Barbossa honestly but sarcastically winced at Jack, commenting, "Ya know what the heart-wrenching part about this betrayal is, Jack? I was startin' ta like ya again."

Jack nodded as he sympathetically replied, "I know.", and then continued to battle one another once more.

One or the other tried to push the lock out of place, but then Barbossa leaned in and glared with a yellow grin being worn, and stated, "You and the lad are off the edge of the map, mate. Here, there be monsters."

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

The ship lay silent as two figures reached the ship in time. Ariel and Dax had made good time and reached the ship as Ariel grabbed on to the climbing ladder on the side. Dax gave her the bracelet and jumped on to her shoulder; Ariel slipped on the bracelet and in a light blue swirl flash, she was human again in her purple bikini bathing suit. She climbed up the ladder, and stopped for a moment as she looked through one of the windows.

She saw Grappler and Mallet sitting down at a table, smiling and laughing with one another. Grappler chuckled, "Alright!", Ariel looked carefully as she saw the table had a wonderful and rich set up of some pretty good food, including an exquisite chocolate cake.

Then Mallet asked Grappler, pointing to the food, "So…what would you pick to eat first?" He then smiled with anticipation at this, "I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes."

Grappler looked around for a moment, and then answered, "Well, I'd go for the cake."

Then Mallet soured as he stated, "I picked cake too!", and then angered, by appearance, Grappler grabbed a big kitchen knife from the table, and stabbed it into the table. This caused Ariel and Dax to get a little startled by that as they continued to watch this.

Then by the mermaid's and otter's surprise, Grappler pushed the knife to Mallet as he smirked, "You cut. I'll pick."

Ariel sighed in relief as she continued to climb the ladder up to the deck. When she got up there, she jumped on deck, with Dax jumping on to the railing. Dax looked around, sensing the coast was clear; he then turned towards Ariel who nodded equally. She then reminded Dax, "Okay, we need to find Mr. Gibbs and the crew…"

But then stopped as she and Dax were both startled by the arrival of Jack the Monkey popping up, who was in cursed form due to the full moon being out. The monkey shrieked at the two, trying their best to scare them both. However, Ariel was only a little startled by him as she scolding looked at the little furball. After seeing that scaring them didn't work, Monkey Jack shrank back a little, looking at them innocently as possible.

A few seconds later, as Mallet was slicing the first piece of cake, something caught their attention. They heard a clanging sound; along with it were screeching sounds and someone shouting. The two looked to each other and asked in unison, "What was that?" And then turned to see the most bizarre fight ever. An otter, was doing battle against the captain's monkey….and the otter was winning.

The monkey was right on top of Dax, as he plopped his feet on the chimp's stomach as he growled, "This is where you get off!", and kicked the little monkey over the side, dropping him into the water. Dax took a deep breath as he walked towards the open window and walked on in near the stunned pirates. He then commented to himself, "Wow. Good comeback. Usually I never think of those until later." He then suddenly stopped as he slowly turned his attention towards the pirates…the ones getting their weapons out to kill him with.

He gulped as he nervously smiled and waved at them, until he squeaked, "Hi…gotta go!" And then quickly sprinted out of there, with two angry pirates coming after him. He jumped and ran up the stairs as fast as his tiny body could get him up there. The pirates chased after him, going into the moonlight to reveal their cursed forms.

Unknown by the two pirates, Ariel hid behind the stairwell, waiting for them to leave the scene. She then looked up to silently apologize, "Sorry, Dax. I'll get you out of that quickly.", and then rushed down the stairs to where the brig was located.

Down in the brig, Gibbs and the crew were trying to come up with a way to get out of there, or just sitting down awaiting their unjust fate. Just then, Gibbs shot up as he heard something and shushed everyone. He, along with Anamaria and Cotton and his parrot, looked over from the cell door and saw someone coming down the stairway. And then they saw Ariel, running down the stairs in her bathing suit, along with ho9lding a pair of military green pants with the hip sides cut out to where the pockets should have been, and a crowbar in her other hand. Gibbs was mighty surprised by this but smirked with hopeful anticipation, "Miss Ariel!"

**Back aboard the _Dauntless_**

The battle aboard the _Dauntless_ was as mighty and vicious as anything before. But to one side, it wasn't looking as good, seeing it was a losing battle. Even though the Navy had the ship and more fighting and fire power, they couldn't hope to defeat an enemy that felt the cold breath of death, and an unquenchable thirst for violence and an insatiable need to inflict pain on others. Truly, this was not the best of luck for the _Dauntless_'s crew, or the young pirate buccaneer that was helping them.

Frey ran up the stairway that led to the Steering Cabin, with Twigg and a hook-wielding pirate following behind him. But then as he reached to the top of the stairs, he pulled out the dagger knifes, and double-slashed across at Twigg's bony throat, causing him to become a little disoriented. He then vertically slashed him across the chest, grabbed the railing and did an amazing upper cut horizontal kick to the pirate, causing him to fall back down the stairs comically. The hook wielding pirate slashed at him with his hook, but Frey locked his hook to his dagger, and forced it down on the stair armrest, locking it in place. The pirate struggled to break it free, but then Frey elbow-punched him in the chest, punched him in the face, and then jumped up, to deliver a scissor kick to the side of his skull, sending the pirate falling down and crashing into Twigg.

Norrington was also holding his own to push them back, as he held his sword to his side. He currently had up two Punisher 9mm caliber guns pointed at the cursed pirates and shot at them. True enough the bullets didn't kill them, but it did slow them down a bit as they charged at Norrington, only to crash on their backs from the bullets hitting them. However, before he knew it, one of the pirates had snuck up behind him and jumped him, causing him to drop his guns. He struggled to get the pirate off his back, but to no avail as the scallywag had a metaphorical death grip on him.

That is until the pirate suddenly arched in pain on his back, giving Norrington a chance. He broke the chokehold the pirate had on him and punched him hard in the face as he drew out his sword. And then stabbed him in the ribcage, then using the momentum, tossed the pirate aside. As he did, he noticed a hook-looking weapon embedded on the pirate, and then looked to where it was thrown at. He saw Frey Asapin, saluting towards Norrington until going on to battle again.

Norrington simply nodded as he silently commented, "Well done.", and then charged back into battle with only his sword at his side.

In the Captain's cabin, Milo tried to look around to see what was going on. All he could see was a massive fighting going on outside; the windows were kind of blurry, but then he made out the shapes. And then was startled by a navy officer, slain right in front of him, and sliding down the door. And then Milo paled as he saw what had killed the man; he saw a group of undead pirates standing there, moving and walking…and then looked through the window as they saw Milo.

Seeing that he was standing too close to the door, the pirates smashed through the window with little ease. Their bony and skeletal hands grabbing at him with effortless ease. Milo struggled to break free of them as they grabbed him; for a moment they had pulled at his mouth, then they pulled at his nose, and then at his ears…but all were done in a comical way, making him look slightly stupid. Then one of them had Milo in a chokehold; with a little struggling, Milo was able to reach for an Emergency Fire axe. And with a few well-placed swipes, he knocked off a few of the arms, causing the pirates to scream out in pain as they pulled back and tried to get their arms back.

As Milo coughed to regain his breath again, one of the arms jumped up at him. He struggled with it as he reached to the desk that was nearby in the cabin. There he was able to pull it off, open one of the drawers, and shove the hand right in there. Milo sighed as he leaned on the desk, sighing in relief…that is until the desk started to shake. Milo held it back as best he could, knowing full well that the hand within the desk was putting up a pretty good fight on wanting to get out of there. It was then that Milo prayed that Ariel and his nephew were having a better time than this.

**Back in the Cave**

The duel between the two heroes and the three, minus the scraggly-looking one who was still attacked by Sebastian as he screamed out loud, was still on going and getting more desperate for the heroes. Jack was parrying against Barbossa as best as he could; but he knew better, seeing that he remembered that Hector was known to be extremely skilled with a sword. In fact, he was one of the finest of the Caribbean swordsman, next to Jack who used trickery and minding his surroundings.

Eric, as well, was parrying against three opponents, but the only one who seemed to want him for himself, was Bo'sun. The African American pirate was swiping at Eric with his mighty battle axes, trying to break the boy's blocks and kill him once and for all. But Eric was still vigilant as he blocked as much as he could, but was backing into a corner as he knew that he couldn't keep up with it.

Jack and Barbossa were dueling their way up a rocky stairway of treasure, leading up to a lit up path with moonlight. Jack was being pushed further in to the light, but then lunged at Barbossa. However, he missed as Barbossa kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to kneel over, and glare at his mutinous first mate. Barbossa chuckled a little, and threw his sword down in arrogance as he held out his arms, showing he wasn't armed, "Ya can't beat me, Jack. None of ya can."

Not accepting defeat, Jack got up and lunged at Barbossa one more time, this time gutting the pirate. However, due to the curse, Barbossa was unable to even die, and just looked at Jack with a look, saying to him 'What'd I tell ya.'. he then looked up in the air and sighed with discontent for his former captain. Then he grabbed the sword in his gut, and then before Jack could do anything, and stabbed it into Jack's chest.

Jack gagged and gasped at the cold steel in his chest as he doubled back a bit. Barbossa smirked evilly at this as he looked down to see if the Thatch boy had bee watching this at all. This would have scared the boy into giving up and wouldn't put up much resistant.

Eric did stop for a moment as he heard the gasp and gagging sound, and turned to look up. Eric went wide eyed at his ' friend's' defeat and almost demise…and then a similar look was on his face as he nearly gasped in pain. He looked down at his chest, and saw the sharp end of a sword sticking out. In his weakened state, he dropped the extra Seablade from his hand, the sword disappearing without its master's touch. He then turned around to see it was none other than Bo'sun, who had run him through.

The pirate smirked evilly, exposing his rotting teeth, as he mocked, "This is ironic. Two Thatch brothers…killed by de same band of pirates.", and then pulled the sword out of him as Eric doubled back towards the moonlit area.

Jack did the same, as Barbossa shouted to Bo'sun, "You cocktailed idiot! We need the…!", but then stopped as he saw Jack step into the moonlight, accompanied by Eric as he was near confused at what happened.

As the two staggered back into the moonlight, they were then shown exactly what they were now. When they entered the moonlight, like Barbossa and the others, they too became immortal, as well as cursed, as they were both now rendered as skeletal undead pirates. Barbossa looked at the two slightly confused as to how the two became like that. Eric's form was more skeletal and still retained flesh on the upper part of his head as he still had eyebrows, but left his clothing, like Jack's tattered, as the two examined themselves.

Jack, lifting his hand up in a flailing hand gesture, as he examined himself, as he commented, "That's interesting.", it was then that Jack pulled out the medallion coin that he stashed away form the chest, dancing it around his fingers. He then looked to Barbossa as he innocently smiled, with the lips that he had left, and replied, "Couldn't resist, mate."

The three pirates down below, looked to Eric confused as to how the boy gained it as well. Then Eric lifted his free left hand to his mouth, and then spat into it, and showed them the coin that he had in his mouth. Then it was pieced together; when Bo'sun had shoved Eric's face into the chest, he had scooped up one of the coins in his mouth. Eric flipped the coin to show them, and then innocently smiled as he caught the coin and put it in his pocket, "Jack was right about one thing: I _am_ completely obsessed with treasure."

Barbossa snarled at this as Jack drew his sword of his chest, and then threw a bunch of treasure at Jack, blinding him for a moment. He then picked up his sword and ran at Jack, exposing his cursed form, as the two immortals fought it out. Barbossa dueled at Jack as they went further up, but then when Barbossa was close enough, Jack elbowed him hard in the face, sending the pirate to fall back down the stairway, with Jack following him.

The same went with Bo'sun and the other two as they charged at Eric, duking it out as before. But this time it was different, as Eric let himself get stabbed by Jacoby, only to pull in closer to punch the pirate three times in the face, and pull away without dying. He then twisted his back a whole 180 degrees, and parried with Bo'sun as the rest of his torso turned back in place to his front. Bo'sun then stabbed at the boy with his dagger, though Eric didn't feel any repercussions as he sliced off the arm that Bo'sun had stabbed him with, pulled the arm away as well as the dagger, and then smacked it against Bo'sun's face a few times as he threw it back.

Then suddenly, Jacoby charged at the boy, parrying with him a few rounds. Then suddenly, Eric noticed Monk charging behind him, and ducked out of the way, letting him get stabbed by Jacoby. The bald pirate screamed out in pain, as Eric ducked behind Jacoby, who slashed at the boy a few times, and then stabbed through his shipmate to get to the boy. Seeing that he couldn't feel the pain, Eric slid out of the blades point and then stepped aside for a moment, watching the two for a moment, but then they pulled apart with their swords and chased after the boy.

Jack and Barbossa were still dueling their small war battle as their blades rung through out the caves. Their blades sparked and rang out as the duo dueled each other fiercer than ever. Although the two, as well as Eric, were now immortal, the battle was ongoing, with no one fully dying at all. It was when Barbossa was shoved into the moonlight by one last strike from Jack, that he was pushed at a stalagmite and leaned on it.

He heaved a little as he caught his breath, and then spat out at Jack, "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Not only the boy, but are we to be two immortals, locked forever in an epic battle. Until Judgment Day and…trumpets sound? Hmm?"

Jack thought about it for a moment, but then shrugged as he smirked, "Or…you could just surrender."

That earned a hard-earned snarl from Barbossa as he charge swiped at Jack, causing him to step into the moonlight to expose his cursed for as well. The two clashed at one another once more, until Barbossa smacked Jack at the face, causing him to fall on the ground. Jack got back up, and then goofily ran away as Barbossa let out a war cry, and chased after Jack laughing maniacally.

**Back aboard the **_**Black Pearl**_

Grappler and Mallot, both on deck and exposed in their cursed forms by the moonlight, were searching on deck for the little otter. They had been chasing after the furball for sometime to no avail in finding it at all. And then when they finally had it cornered, it up and disappeared. So now they spent the rest of the time walking around with their weapons brandished and glaring daggers at finding the little critter.

However, their hunt ended as they heard something heading right for them. They looked and saw a pair of headlights heading right for them, and crashed them into the railing, causing them to fall into the water in pieces. The strange lights were attached to an armored-out and weaponized jeep that was designed for pirate usage on land, but had never been used at all.

The driver's door opened as the engine cut off, and out stepped Ariel, who was now wearing the hipless pants, and Dax jumped on the hood of the car. Gibbs and the pirates ran up to them, cheering at this little victory, as Dax jumped at the edge of the hood. He then looked down to where Grappler and Mallet were and shouted triumphantly, "HA! That teaches ya to mess with me! Ya skinless sacks of bones! I'm from Aspen!"

He was then scooped up by Ariel who had walked over, and then much to his delight, she snuggled him across cheek-to-cheek. Ariel thanked him properly at this, "Oh, Dax, thank you for keeping them busy while I freed Gibbs and the others. You were so brave out there."

Dax immediately went all goofy as he could never resist the compliments of a lady, "Well…what can I say…", but it was long ended as Ariel placed him on her shoulder, making him stop in confusion.

Ariel raced over to one of the longboats as she ordered, "Gibbs! I need you and a few others to help me for a moment. Eric and Jack are in that cave and we have to help them!", but then she stopped as she turned around and saw that the pirates were just standing there. Ariel looked at the confused and desperate as she pleaded to them, "Please, I need your help. I can't do this on my own."

And then Dax defended as hopped on to the railing, stating, "Yeah. Honestly, look at me. You pirates think I can do much when I'm around half a foot tall, excluding my tail?"

Cotton's parrot squawked, "Any port in the storm."

Gibbs nodded to Cotton as he looked to Ariel and Dax as he answered, "Cotton's right. We've got the Pearl back."

Then Dax crossed his arms as he asked with a raised eyebrow, "And what about Jack? Ya just gonna leave him behind?"

Marty the dwarf, simply answered, "Jack owes us a ship."

Then Gibbs pointed out, "And then there's the Code to consider."

And then Ariel looked at then with much shame and exasperation as she bluntly asked, "The Code?", she was getting fed up with this and then stated out loud, "You're all pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines than actual rules, anyway, right?" The pirates including Gibbs looked to each other a slight bit uncertain about that.

**Later on**

A few minutes later, Ariel and Dax were swimming towards the cave entrance that led to the Treasure Trove. Ariel, returned to mermaid form, looked back to the Black Pearl as it started to sail away. She growled under her breath in frustration at this, "Blood pirates.", and then started to swim back to where she was going.

Back at the _Dauntless_, the fight had gotten even more intense as only a few of the Navy officers fell to the blades of the pirates. This was obviously a losing battle Pintel and Ragetti had arrived from the longboat and were brawling with the others. But it was during the brawl, Ragetti noticed something amiss. He saw the _Pearl_ sailing away in the other direction, and turned to Pintel asking, "Hey.", and then pointed to the _Pearl_, "Is it supposed to be doin' that?"

Pintel looked at the moving _Pearl_ in surprise, and then snarled, "They're stealin' our ship."

It was then that Ragetti snarled as well, as he shouted at the _Pearl_, "Bloody Pirates!", and then was about to vent out his frustration at one of the sailors. When all of a sudden, one of the navy officer's guns was thrown at his skull, causing his wooden eye to get knocked out of his head. He then saw it roll down the brawling and screamed out, "Me eye!", and got on his knees, crawling after it, while the fight continued.

Norrington and Frey were at each other's backs now, fighting for their lives and even doing so much as to survive it. Currently, the two were fighting against two familiar pirates; Norrington was facing against Koehler, while Frey fought against Twigg, who wanted payback for the kick in the face. It was during the fight, Norrington looked back to Frey and asked, "There's no end to them. How can we win?"

After stabbing and punching Twigg, Frey answered, "The curse is over when these pirates aren't in undead X-Ray vision when the moonlight hits them."

After slashing at Koehler, Norrington simply replied, "Well, whatever Sparrow or Thatch are doing, they'd better do it quickly!"

**Back in the Cave**

Jacoby threw a couple of bombs at Eric's form as he was dueling against Monk. Then the two bombs hit the ground, erupting into an explosion and sending the two flying back a few ways. Jack's attention was momentarily taken from Barbossa as he looked back towards Eric. He knew that they were running out of time, and brought his attention back to Barbossa. And dodging a quick slash from Barbossa, Jack reached out to the villain's neck, and grabbed the coin medallion, stating quickly, "Oy, my coin.", and dodge a punch from Barbossa as the two continued to fight, now in the moonlight once more as they fought in a small puddle, being slowed down as the puddle was up to their knees.

Eric was thrown out of the moonlight and into the shadows, returning to his human form. He groaned to himself as he tried getting up, "Man, I thought the terms of the curse stated we couldn't feel anything.", he then saw his Seablade in front of him as eh crawled to it, "They didn't mention anything about still being able to feel pain." And then reached out with his right hand towards the blade.

When suddenly, a boot slammed on to his hand as he yelled out in pain from it coming down so hard and fast. He looked up to see Bo'sun, smiling evilly with his axes at the ready. However, he was not the one to kill the boy, as Jacoby ran up and held his sword up, advising Eric in the ways of pain as he threatened, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

"You like pain?"

The two pirates turned to where the voice came from, and saw the redhead, Ariel, standing in the moonlight with a rower's oar as a weapon and Dax on her shoulder. She smacked at Jacoby's face, and then force-poked Bo'sun in his eye, causing him to get off of Eric.

And then she whacked at his head, knocking them both away as she glared and growled at them, "Try having someone like your captain hit on you." She then turned towards Eric's direction, and returned to her normal self again as she extended a hand to him to help him up. Forgetting that he was still cursed, Eric took it, and allowed her to pull him back up in the moonlight…which exposed him in his cursed form.

Ariel's' eyes went wide with fear, and gasped as she stepped back a little. She whispered, "Eric? Wha…? What happened?"

Dax kind of gulped at that as he pointed out, "Well, um…wow, kid. You lost a lot of weight…and a lot of flesh, too."

Eric then suddenly remembered that he was still under the curse, and now felt ashamed by letting her see him like this. He felt now that to her, he had become like Barbossa and his crew: a monster. He then shunned his face away from Ariel, closing his eyes in shame as he apologized, "I'm sorry, Ariel. I know I must look like a monster…but…it was the only way to match up to Barbossa in this fight without getting killed."

Ariel then looked at Eric, not in fright anymore, but with sympathy and understanding. To prove that he didn't scare her, he reached up with her left hand, and touched his skeletal face cheek, turning him to look at her. When he was now faced to her with his eyes open, she still held her hand there, and spoke softly and warmly to him, reassuringly, "I think I already knew why you did it. But you don't have to be ashamed of what you've become now; to me you'll always be Eric Thatch."

She almost looked tearfully at him as Eric looked the same at hearing those words, and then she slightly whispered to him, "I love you." But then their moment was interrupted as they heard yelling coming form opposite their side. there, the two teens and otter saw Jack Sparrow, dueling it out with Barbossa once more as neither one of them were letting out. Seeing him in his cursed form, Ariel asked Eric, "Whose side is Jack on again?"

Eric shrugged as he answered in a question, "At the moment?"

But then the two turned their attention back to the three pirates, as Scraggly finally gotten Sebastian off his face. He then threw him at the teens as Dax caught him, commenting, "You…are a lucky crab.", and then Eric, who had scooped up his Seablade, punched Scraggly with the handle of the sword. Monk and Jacoby, who had both recovered, charged at Eric with a downward slash, only to have it blocked by Ariel with the oar just in time, and shoved them into the moonlight, as Eric parried with Scraggly, throwing him into the moonlight along with the other two. And then Ariel and Eric, who both held on to the oar, charged at the three.

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHH!

That was what the three pirates yelled at as they had been impaled by the oar. The piece of wood had rammed through them, like a shish kabob as the two tried to pull away from one another. The two teens took a small breather by this, but not until Ariel grabbed one of the grenades that Jacoby had on him. She then pulled the pin, and then shoved it into his ribcage. Then the two teens pushed the trapped trio out of the moonlight, returning the pirates to their true from, locking the grenade in Jacoby. The two teens and sea critters ran for cover, leaving the pirates to their well-deserved fate, as Jacoby whimpered, "No fair…", and then in an explosion, blew the three pirates to scattered pieces as the teens ran for the cursed chest.

Jack and Barbossa were a little distracted by the explosion, but that gave Jack enough time to do one thing. Out of the light, and back to his normal self, he took out the coin he took from the chest as well from Barbossa and slashed his hand to bleed a little on the coin. Eric noticed what Jack did, and now out of the moonlight and near the chest finally, he took the Seablade and his coin, and slashed his open hand to bleed on his coin. And then before Barbossa knew what he was doing, Jack knocked Barbossa's sword out of his hand, and then threw the two coins to Eric.

Barbossa then decided to end this little fight as he took out his Walter P38, and aimed it at Ariel. Ariel stopped for a moment in fear at this, but then didn't notice as Bo'sun was sneaking up behind her with one of his axes held high and prepared to chop her in half. Seeing that this was not going to end well, Ariel looked at this in fear as Barbossa's finger squeezed on the trigger…

BLAM!

BLAM!

Everyone winced at the sound of those two shots being made, but Barbossa looked in confusion. It was then that he knew he didn't fire those shots at all, but then turned his direction to Jack. Jack had taken out his Silver Eagle…and shot it at Barbossa in his black heart. Bo'sun looked at to who he shot him right in the chest, and he and Ariel looked to see Eric Thatch, standing near the chest in the moonlight, in his cursed form. Holding his right hand over the open chest, and holding a black 9mm Eagle, stolen off of Monk during the fight.

Barbossa, knowing full well that Jack had made a mistake, gloated to Jack as he smiled smugly, "Ten years, ya carried that gun…and now you waste your shot."

"Who said he wasted it?", Eric replied to Barbossa, getting everyone's attention as they saw him open his right hand. Then everyone saw that he had held the coins, all bloodied up, and now falling into the chest, landing on the 879 brothers and sisters, lifting the curse up. This was proven directly as now in the light, and in a flash, Eric was restored back to his flesh, blood, and living self once more.

Ariel smiled at this victory, as Sebastian and Dax shouted out with joy and victorious smugness, "Yeah!"

Barbossa paled at that for a moment, realizing what had been done at this point. He dropped his gun, and opened his coat, exposing his white shirt, as a little blood spot revealed itself, growing larger with blood coming out and not turning to dust as usual.

And then, Barbossa's fear disappeared into one of joy as he smiled to Jack, who put his gun away. Barbossa smiled as he declared, "I feel…", but then frowned, as something else crept back to Barbossa as the curse was gone, "…cold.", and just like Bo'sun who slumped to his knees in defeat, Barbossa fell flat on his back at the chest, and the two were dead as doornails now that they couldn't recover from the fatal shot.

**Back Outside**

**Aboard the _Dauntless_**

The pirates and Navy officers stopped the fighting as Norrington impaled Koehler, and Frey stabbed Twigg in the chest with the daggers and left them there. It was then that the fighting had stopped as the pirates looked around them and saw that they were no longer the undead. They looked up towards the moonlight and saw the moon was still out, but they were not in skeletal form anymore. Back in the Captain's cabin, Milo noticed the desk wasn't shaking anymore as he opened the drawer, and then nearly threw up as he shoved the drawer closed again.

This was confirmed as Koehler and Twigg both fell to the deck, dead from their inflicted and fatal wounds. The remaining officers pointed their guns and swords at the pirates, ordering surrender. Knowing now that they were no longer immortal, the pirates dropped their weapons to the ground, fully surrendering to the Navy now. And finally, Ragetti had gotten to his eye, as he stood up next to his partner, Pintel.

As soon as he popped it back in, the two pirates were at gun range by Murtogg and Mullroy. Raising their hands up in surrendering, Pintel smiled as he innocently asked, "Parley?"

Both Frey and Norrington smirked at knowing that Sparrow and Eric had turned the tide of the battle. And Norrington announced, "Gentlemen, the _Dauntless_ is ours again." The men all cheered out at a victory well done; this battle would probably forever go down as one to remember.

**Back in the Cave**

Eric sat over near one of the treasure hills, wrapping his hand up in a bandage to stop the bleeding. Ariel saw this as she walked over to help him out, "Here…let me help you with that." She took the bandage away for a moment, and then dabbed it in the salt water. She then walked over to Eric as she dabbed it with the soaked rag, cleaning the wound. She was being very gentle with this, lightly holding his hand with hers; both never tearing their eyes way from each other as they watched the work on the wound.

Both Sebastian and Dax were watching this scene, but then Sebastian stated to Dax, "Okay…I dink we should wait for dem back at da boat. Dis is sorta feelin' like we walked in when yer parents are makin' out."

Dax nodded, "Yeah, let's hit the wave.", and with that, the two scurried off to leave the two teens alone.

After Ariel had cleaned the wound, she wrapped it up with a clean cloth. The two stood up; with Eric flexing his hand to be sure he didn't do any permanent damage to it during the battle. But then he winced slightly as he felt the pain surging in his hand. Ariel looked at him concerned as she took his hand into hers and held it up as she closed in on him, asking with concern, "Are you in pain?"

Eric nodded a little as he answered, "A little, but it's not bad compared to getting stabbed like that." He then smirked slightly as he said out loud, "You know it's funny. The curse is supposed to make you feel nothing. But instead you end up feeling a lot of pain, instead of pleasure."

Ariel remembered that back on the _Black Pearl_, when Barbossa had mentioned in detail of the curse's effect on him. He didn't even feel the warmth of a woman's touch due to the curse in affect on him and the crew. And just then, Ariel sparked an idea as she held Eric's hand up to her face. She then looked to Eric mischievously, and asked, "So…now that you're free of the curse….can you feel this?", and then lightly kissed his hand.

Eric, feeling a little embarrassed by that, and slightly blushing at Ariel's lips on his hand, stammered, "Um, well..uh…yeah?"

Then Ariel stopped for a moment as she asked, "Well, can you feel this?", and then slowly reached up to him, and gently kissed him on the neck.

Eric gulped at that as Ariel stopped and looked to him for an answer. He generally sighed at that feeling and answered, "Well, I did feel a tingling sensation creep up my spine…"

And then she leaned in to him, her hands resting on his chest, and his arms wrapping around her waist. She then stepped up on her tiptoes as he leaned down towards her. She then asked in a whisper, "And…how about…this?", as their lips almost touched each others. But then a loud clanging sound broke the mood. The two teens broke apart from embarrassment as they saw Jack, rummaging through the treasure, and paying to attention to them at all. The mood all forgotten, Ariel sighed at that, and smiled to Eric hopelessly, "We should go back to the _Dauntless_ now."

Eric nodded as he let a half-smile creep up, "Frey's probably having kittens now at how worried he is about us."

The two laughed at that, feeling the tension leave them both behind. The two teens then held each other's hand as they prepared to walk out, but then stopped as Jack walked up to Eric. He was currently loaded up with a few treasure pieces of his own, and then advised Eric, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it." Eric sighed as he rolled his eyeballs at that, but then Jack walked away from the two as he headed for the longboats, but not before saying, "Now if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

Ariel paled at that, knowing Jack wants going to like what he'd see.

**Outside**

The teens, critters, and Jack were all on a longboat heading for outside. But Jack wasn't looking too happy as he saw the _Black Pearl_ all gone and out of sight from him. He sighed at this small defeat; all that hard work and fighting all for nothing now that the _Pearl_ was gone…again. Ariel, feeling slightly sympathetic, scooted up to Jack as she placed an apologetic hand on his shoulder, "I'm really sorry, Jack."

Looking to the Mermaid, Jack patted her hand as he looked back out to sea, answering, "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

It was just then that after hearing that, Eric, who had been manning the engine, looked to Jack. Jack had done all this to help him, and in the end had gained nothing…except for killing Barbossa. He sighed at this, conflicted on what to do now; knowing that when they got to the _Dauntless_, Jack would be executed by the end of the week once they got back to Port Royal. For now, they just headed straight for the _Dauntless_, not knowing what would come next.

**Next Chapter: Knowing One's Place; He's a Pirate**


	24. He's a Pirate

**Aquatic** **Kingdom** **Hearts**

**Chapter 23: Knowing One's Place; He's a Pirate**

**A Few Days Later**

**Back At Port Royal**

**Port Royal** **High School**

After the ordeal at Isla de Muerta, things returned to normal so far for those during the adventurous trip. Everyone seemed to completely have forgotten that the _Black Pearl_ had invaded Port Royal but no one mentioned about it for a while. However, in the high school most rumors spread like bad catch-phrases on Saturday Night Live. And when the rumors spread in the high school, two boys had become pretty popular among the crowds. Eric and Frey had been getting a lot of praises and compliments on their amazing daring acts against the pirates. That even gained a lot attention from the girls, as it was evident in Feeny's Geography class.

Most of the girls were giggling at Eric and Frey, saying that the two were buccaneer hunks. Frey seemed to be enjoying it completely, seeing as how he was quite the pheromone wonder of the high school. He was waving at the girls who seemed to want to go out with him even more. The girls who were waving and cooing to Eric though, didn't get a response as the boy was looking at the front of the class, trying his best to stay focused on the lesson. But his mind was elsewhere at this point, thinking on it very hard and looking very troubled.

Ariel, who now attended to the school with the boys, couldn't help but glare at the girls. Especially the ones that were looking at Eric like they were already going to ask him out. She huffed at that, seeing as how they suddenly just wanted him for themselves.

She crossed her arms as she leaned on her desk, looking out at the window thinking in frustration, 'Hmph! You think they would know that we're going out together.' But then her attention was turned towards Eric, who was still in deep thought. She then looked at him with much concern as she asked herself, 'Eric…what's on your mind? What's troubling you, and why can't you tell me about it?'

But just before anything else was done, Feeny got up from his desk as the bell sounded off. The students got up as Feeny announced, "Alright class. Remember, the homework is….", but then everyone kept on talking as they ignored him. He sighed as he just slumped his shoulders as he mumbled to the retreating class, "…we'll return to The Young and the Restless right after this word from Feeny, and here is the word: nevermind."

The boys and Ariel got up from their desk as well; they packed their book bags and, like everyone else, took off. But before Eric was about to leave the room with Ariel, Mr. Feeny called out, "Mr. Thatch?", Eric stopped as Feeny continued, "Could I see you for a moment?"

Eric turned around and nodded to that, but not before he looked and saw Ariel with a concerned look for him. He smirked as he said to her, "Don't worry. I'm sure he wants to talk to me about a make-up test." With that, she smiled reassuringly, and closed the door. But she stayed near it with her ear pressed to the door, trying to listen in on what they were going to talk about. Then Eric walked up to Feeny and asked, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Feeny nodded as he looked to his student, a little concerned, "Is there something troubling you? You have been paying attention, much to your reputation on ocean-gazing, but this time you did appear to be all there today."

Eric was a little surprised by that, and felt completely busted. He had been trying hard not to show it, but something had been troubling him so. Feeny guessed right as he asked, "I suppose you and your girlfriend broke up?", Eric looked at him, but not in a disrespectful way, and Feeny apologized to that, "Guess not. So just out of curiosity…what's troubling you?"

Eric sighed a bit, as he scratched the back of his head, and finally answered, "Well, a lot of things to say the least. I mean, I found out my brother didn't abandon me, somebody I know is getting hanged, and to top it all off, something that an adult told me a few days ago before all this started has me confused and feeling…well, unimportant about myself." Eric shook his head as he blew it off, "But I don't want to bore you about it. I'm pretty sure you don't know what I'm talking about."

Feeny nodded, "Au contraire, Mr. Thatch. You see, I too read Teen Beat."

Eric couldn't help but smirk at that as he stated, "It's just that…I thought a long time ago my brother abandoned our family, only to learn that he was killed. I ended up hating him completely until I learned the truth about what really happened.", he hung his head in shame as he went on, "On top of all that, a guy whom everyone thinks is a complete villain, is really a good guy…except that he's sort of a womanizer, a massive drinker, and is totally crazy…as I saw proof to it, is gonna get executed." He looked to Feeny for the answers as he finally stated, "It's because of all that…and I don't even know why I feel so bad about it."

Feeny smiled as he sighed a little, and patted the boy on the shoulder as he answered, "Well, because you're a troubled young man.", and then he quirked, "I recognized that from the teen movie, A Troubled Young Man." After getting a weird look from Eric, Feeny then replied, "But pushing aside the jokes, to answer the question about your brother. You know very well that your brother would never abandon his family. If more than ever, he cared about you more than anything else in the world." Eric couldn't help but smiled at that; he did know that this brother cared for him more than ever, and probably when he died, he still did.

He then pointed out, "Now as for this villainous friend of yours. He sounds more like a degenerate than your classical Adolf Hitler. But if you feel the need to help out this friend…I feel that you should listen to your gut and do what you think is right."

Eric smiled at this, feeling loads better as he thanked his teacher, "Thanks, Feeny. I really needed to hear that.", and with that, he walked towards the door, but then stopped as Feeny cleared his throat.

Eric turned around to see what Mr. Feeny had else to say, until Feeny walked up to the boy with his briefcase. As soon as he reached the door, he said, "Also, about your feelings of unimportance about yourself. Eric…", Feeny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as he replied, "…in the play of your life, and in the course of your education you have always been taught to look for the right answer. But you must also know that in life, sometimes the right answer is that there isn't one. The roads to all your greatest destiny lies ahead of you. But in choosing the right road, Mr. Thatch…you'll have to decide which one will make your place in the world."

Eric smirked at that, finally hearing an answer to one of the questions that plagued at his heart. He then bowed his head to Feeny, "Thanks, Mr. Feeny.", and then reached for the doorknob, feeling a little better. After he had opened the door, who would stumble into Eric's arms, but Ariel, who had overheard the conversation. Ariel righted herself up again, but was still in his arms, as he looked to her and asked, "Uh…were you listening on the whole conversation?"

Sheepishly smiling to him, Ariel simply nodded and nervously answered, "Uh…yes?"

Feeny just walked by as he simply muttered in response, "Ah, to be young again. Allowing one's hormones to take place of one's brain cells, and do almost any foolish thing imaginable."

**Thatch Residence**

Later that night, Eric was wide awake, in his Pjs and staring out at his window. The advice that Feeny had given him were much to think about at that point in time. But right now he was thinking on Jack Sparrow; tomorrow was his execution day, and everyone was invited to bear witness to the lawful and rightful justice that would be served to him. But he knew the truth and his friends and family knew it as well; Jack didn't deserve this and now Eric knew it now. But right now, he had to formulate a plan to get him out of there.

"Eric?"

Eric turned around from his window viewing and saw his room door open with someone standing in it. It was Ariel, dressed in nothing but her oversized pink sweatshirt pajamas. She walked right in; looking a little worried for Eric as she stopped next to him and asked, "Is there something troubling you? You were pretty quiet down at dinner."

Eric sighed at that, and knew that in some way he would have to tell her the truth. Well, half the truth anyway, seeing as how he saw the huge rescue not only as to rescue Ariel, but also something for himself. He sighed as he turned away as he started off, as always with an apology, "Yeah…to start off, I'm sorry."

Ariel raised a confused eyebrow at that, and then asked him, "Sorry? For what?"

"Well…you see….", Eric sighed, not sure if he should even say it. But then he took a deep breath and then finally answered, "I didn't go all the way to just rescue you, Ariel. I didn't go just for you completely." He then looked at the moon, and then he turned towards his attention to his desk. That was where the Seablade rested, remembering the destiny that Tia Dalma had given them; he also remembered what Norrington had told him when he asked for the Commodore's help the first day. And then stated, "A lot of things happened…that made me question if I was the one…if I was the one that Tia said would help you balance everything out. I thought that if I had tried, if I could be the kind of person that most people looked up…instead of a surfing beach bum…they'd see someone worthwhile."

Ariel, looking a little distraught by this side of Eric, walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he didn't flinch or move. She then asked worried about the answer, "So…what do you see now?"

Eric's shoulders simply slouched over as he answered, "Even after all that…and after I let them take Jack in….I see nothing."

Ariel looked in complete shock by that as she heard the words coming out of his mouth. She couldn't believe that Eric would think that. Just hearing Eric calling himself nothing nearly broke her heart at this. Feeling fresh tears coming down her face, she ran up to him and hugged him fiercely from behind, burying her face in his back. A little startled by that, Eric didn't do anything as Ariel's muffled voice was heard as she whimpered slightly, "You're not nothing, Eric. Were you nothing when you sailed all that way to face the Kraken and save me from Ursula? Were you nothing when you put your life on the line to save me, Jack, and the crew? Were you nothing when you cursed yourself in order to help Jack?"

She then pulled away for a moment, as Eric turned around to see her, face-to-face. She then looked up to him, with tears in her eyes as she replied to him, truthfully and tearfully, "You're not nothing, Eric. To me, you'll always be somebody, even when no one else can see it.", Ariel then pulled him back in to a hug, feeling a sense of relief of being able to tell him that. She then stepped up on her tip toes, reached up to his face, and then kissed him once more on the lips. He responded as she felt his hands crawl up her back, caressing it.

After the kiss had lasted for a few seconds, they pulled away; slightly flustered as she looked to the boy she had fallen in love with. And then she whispered almost tearfully, "I love you, you big dummy.", and then returned another warm and embracing hug, hoping it would ease his mind of any worries that he had at that time.

Eric smiled, as he nuzzled his head to hers, and simply whispered back, "And I love you too, you stubborn princess." And after hearing those words that Ariel had given him, she and Mr. Feeny both, had convinced him that now more than ever, he needed to do something about tomorrow's fort assembly.

Watching out of sight from the two, Dax and Sebastian were sitting at the bed's pillow. Dax just sniffed at this romantic scene, while Sebastian was almost on the same boat as he was sniffing and sucking up as much tears as he could. Dax just silently whimpered to Sebastian, "Our little kids are growin' up and…and falling deeper in love here." He then looked to Sebastian for a moment, "You have a tissue?"

**The Next Day**

**Fort** **Royal**

The entire fortress was overflowing with eh citizens of Port Royal, even those at the high school. Seifer, Krad, and Foo were present and near Seifer's father, Commodore James Norrington. Soldiers were placed at every point, keeping an eye out for any trouble. Milo and Ariel were around the crowd, watching this with much distaste, as they looked up at the gallows's hanging post, and looked at the reason why everyone was there.

Standing at the gallows, with a hangman's noose around his neck and his hands bound, was Jack Sparrow. Standing next to him was the executor, and in front of him was one of the town clerks. Today was the pirate captain's execution, but Ariel knew this wasn't right. She shook her head at this as she whispered, "This is wrong."

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, Miss Ariel.", came a familiar voice as Milo and Ariel turned to see Mr. Feeny present and accounted for next to them, "As are we all."

Ariel was a little surprised as she asked, "Mr. Feeny? What are you doing here?"

Feeny sighed as he shrugged, "As much as I hate going to these things, I was hoping to find Mr. Eric Thatch present.", he looked around and saw not one sight of the boy as he shrugged, "And just like that time when I asked for a 2,000 word essay on the Civil War…he's not present at all." He looked to Milo and Ariel as he asked, "By any chance did you see your nehew today, Mr. Thatch?"

Milo shook his head as he simply answered, "He said he had something to do with his friend, Frey, this morning. After that, I hadn't seen them since." Unknown by the three a familiar fellow clad in a Navy Blue, Black, and White outfit with the jacket's hood covering his head and face, with a familiar sword strapped to his back, was walking towards the gallows. While another fellow dressed in a Green, Black, and Orange outfit with a brown cloak and hood hiding himself, was taking a different direction from behind the gallows. Both had only one goal in mind: get to the gallows before the executioner pulled the lever.

The Town Clerk held up a parchment as he read it out loud to the people, "Jack Sparrow…."

Jack sighed, displeased with that not being called captain, as he muttered, "Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow."

However, the Clerk ignored him as he continued, "...for your willful commission of crime against the crown. Those crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. Smuggling, treason, piracy, sailing under false colors…", the clerk went on and on with a huge list of crimes. Murtogg and Mullroy were standing in position guarding, when all of a sudden, a bird dropping hit Mullroy on the shoulder. He looked up and saw a familiar parrot perched on the fort's walls. It was ignored as the two mysterious assailants were pushing and making their way towards the gallows, but not attracting Gillette and his men to follow them, as the clerk went on, "...impersonating an officer of the Royal Navy; impersonating a clergy of the Church of England... "

Jack let out a small half-smirk at that last one, as he chuckled, "Oh yeah, heheh."

And then the clerk when on, as the two were getting closer to their target, as the clerk finished up, "...arson, kidnapping, perjury, pilfering, deprivation of a Federal Loyalist, and lastly, treason against the East India Trading Company. For these crimes you will be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

It was then that Ariel had spotted the two, but then spotted the blue-clad fellow making his way towards Jack. She almost didn't recognize him because of the hood, but then she spotted a familiar looking otter perched on shi shoulder, and the Seablade strapped to his back. But then she also noticed the Navy officers tracking the two as they made their way through the crowds and towards Jack.

She knew she had to do something or they'd be caught. So in the moment of desperation, she acted like she was having a heat stroke. She clutched her chest, and started to gasp and heave in her breathing, and looked frantic. Milo saw this as she nearly buckled to her knees; he caught her as he asked in much concern and fright, "Ariel? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Ariel gasped as she finally answered, "I…I-I-I c-c-can't…can't breathe…" , and then grasped onto Milo for dear life.

In a panic, Milo shouted while Feeny came to the man's aide, "SOMEBODY! WE HAVE SOMEONE WITH A HEAT STROKE!"

In that split second, everyone heard that shout for panic, even Gillette and the men heard that. They all stopped what they were doing or looking at Jack and the executioner, and turning their attention to the girl. The two strangers saw their opportunity, and the orange cloaked fellow saw that the executioner was about to throw the lever. That is until the stranger pulled out two daggers, and threw them both at their aimed targets; one was at the lever's gear, halting it, and the other at the hangman's rope, setting Jack free.

Everyone was in a panicked frenzy at this as mostly everyone ran out of there, screaming that pirates were invading. Ariel suddenly bottled up, hearing everything happen; forgetting to act her part. Milo was a little surprised by that but then realized that she was just acting as he looked at her, like he was telling her it wasn't nice to play a trick like that. However, the attention was turned back to the two fellows rescuing Jack Sparrow at this time. Gillette was not about to be made a fool at this time, so he ordered his men to go and charge at the confirmed pirates rescuing their captain.

The blue-clad fellow raced up the stairway on the gallows, and pulled out the Seablade, duking it out with the executioner. The executioner drew out an execution axe, in case the hanging failed, and tried his best to slay the pirate. The two duked around Jack, who ducked and crawled out of the way. As soon as he slid off the gallows, he was face to face with the other fellow, who pulled out another dagger to set him free.

Jack rubbed his wrists for comfort as he complained, "What kept you two?"

The pirate merely stated, "Sorry. We were still formulating this plan in our heads during a pop quiz."

"Perhaps you should've flunked it and thought it up faster.", Jack replied.

However, their argument had to end, just as the executioner fell over, flat on his stomach and face. The blue clad fellow jumped down and look to the two, "Come on!", and the three ran towards the edge to where the cannons were. Following behind them was Norrington, Gillette, and a whole fleet of Navy officers armed to the teeth. But then they saw a few soldiers charging at them in the front; Jack tossed the two the rope that held him captive, and they stretched it long enough. And then when at top speed, tripped the soldiers as they ran past the fallen forms and ran for the cannon balcony.

While still holding on to the rope, the three used it to trip and/or trap soldiers running at them as they made their way. When they let go of the rope, they punched, kicked, or sidekick tripped their way out of there. When they finally ran up there, two soldiers couldn't take it anymore and slashed at their heads, only to have the trio duck and roll dodge them as they finally made it to the balcony…only to be trapped by soldiers surrounding them with their guns and swords pointed at them.

Bunched together with no way out of there, Jack looked to the blue-clad fellow. Knowing who it was under there, he asked, "So…what was plan B?"

The figure shook his head, answering, "WE um…we decided not to go with it and just stuck to plan A."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he asked him, "What? Why?"

Then the orange cloaked fellow simply answered, "Because it seemed a bit gory, plus there were kids present."

Jack huffed at that as he grumbled, "A little late to be picky, right now."

While they were held up, Norrington, his son and friends had walked up to unmask the pirates. Along with them were Milo, Feeny, and Ariel. While unknown to anyone, Dax and Sebastian were perched on the roof, along with Scuttle, who was there just for the occasion. When Norrington walked up to the two, he pulled off the cloak forcefully, and forcefully pulled back the hood, and revealed to everyone that the pirates were none other than Eric and Frey in their pirate ensembles.

Scuttle, not having a clue as always, was a little baffled as he pointed out to the two, "Hey! Those pirates! They look just like Eric and Frey!"

Sebastian slapped his claw to his face as he groaned/yelled at the seagull, "Dat's cause it is Eric and Frey…YOU STUPID FLYING RAT!", Sebastian sighed as he rubbed his temples, and muttered, "Dis can't end well."

Dax shrugged, "Eh…you never know. We've had that kind of luck. I mean, it's not like someone's writing about this and makin' it a happy ending for them down there."

After the two were unmasked, Norrington was a little surprised, but didn't show it. He looked at Eric, with much distaste as he simply replied, "I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt from Jack Sparrow's crew.", and then unsheathed his sword as he pointed the tip at Eric's throat, earning a small gasp from Ariel, which didn't go noticed as Norrington went on, "But not from the likes of you."

Eric, not showing a hint of fear, simply shrugged as he answered back, "Well, technically, Frey and I are substitute members for Jack's crew. And secondly, if you didn't think either one of us came up with a crazy escape plan…then you might not know much about us at all, as you thought you did."

Norrington took a deep breath and glared once more as he stated on fact, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you boys clemency before Beckett took wind of this. And _this_ is how you thank me", and then pointed to Jack as he asked with much disappointment, "Throwing your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!", Eric pointed out, as Jack smirked as he pointed to himself, mouthing off the words 'Good man. Me.', to everyone around them.

But then Frey stated, "Even though he's a little weird, smells like a dead donkey's butt, and has an insatiable appetite for rum…", he stopped as soon as Eric and Jack glared at him, showing that he wasn't making the situation easier.

Then Eric turned his attention back to Norrington as he stated, "If you thought I was just gonna sit back and let one of my friends get hung all because of a sketchy background, then you're dead wrong!", he then took his Seablade at the ready, in the slight hope that he wouldn't have to use it, and then said, "But if all I've achieved is the hangman gets a second pair of boots…then so be it. Because I'm not gonna just stand by the sidelines and do nothing for my friends, and live with their death on my conscience."

Jack then stepped up, "Well spoke.", but then mouthed off, 'Hang him first.', but not before he earned a glare from Frey, causing him to shrink back.

Then Norrington stepped up, nearly taking the blade and slice open Eric's neck. He then glared daggers at the boy as he said, "You forget your place, Thatch.", but then was surprised as Eric swiped the blade away from his neck with his sword.

Eric, having used his Seablade, lowered the sword and then glared his own defiant eyes at Norrington as he replied, "No, I haven't forgotten…I just found it out. My place is right here…between you and Jack."

Not being able to take it anymore, Ariel ran up to Eric and stood by his side. This surprised everyone else as she spoke up as well, "As is mine."

And then suddenly, Milo stepped up and stood by his nephew as he replied, "Mine too."

"Count me in.", Frey stated from behind them all.

A little stunned by this, Norrington stopped glaring at this, and then sighed. He knew somewhere deep inside; he couldn't win this fight and put his sword down. He looked to the men and Gillette as he ordered, "Lower your weapons." Gillette and the men looked at the commander confused by this, but then Norrington shouted, "For God's sake, put them down now!" In no waste of time, the men did as they were ordered, and Norrington turned his attention back to Eric as he asked, "So…this is where you feel your place is at?"

Eric sheathed his blade back to his back, and looked to Ariel, who smiled at him. He turned to his Uncle Milo, who patted him on the shoulder, and back to Frey and Jack. He then got a glimpse on the roof, seeing Sebastian wave at him, Dax giving him a thumbs up, and Scuttle squawking a cheer out for him, with no one noticing the three. Eric then looked to Norrington and smirked, "Yeah."

Jack couldn't help but smirk at the lad, wondering how Will would have reacted if he saw this scene. On this day, he saw his shipmate's youngest brother become a man…well sort of. But then his eye caught something flying out way on one of the cannons and out to open sea.

It was Cotton's Parrot, and that's when Jack smirked at this as he spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this.". He then walked up to Feeny closest, as he spoke up to his face, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically.", Feeny nearly fainted from smelling the man's breath, but was thankful when he walked away. Jack then walked up to Norrington as he pointed out, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you. Know that."

And then walked off towards the cannons, but not before Ariel spoke up, "Jack?", Jack turned around and then looked to Ariel with a quizzed look on his face. But then she said, "I'm pretty sure that my mother would have been glad to see you again."

Eric and the others looked at Ariel and Jack slightly confused, but Jack just gave the girl a half smirk. But then he sympathetically looked at her and said, "Ariel…", and then sighed as he replied, "... it would never have worked between me and your mum, darling.", Ariel had an eyebrow raised in confusion by that, but Jack finished, "I'm sorry...", and then proceeded back to the edge, but not before he turned around to the boys, "Eric, Frey..." the two turned to him, awaiting whatever it was that Jack was going to say to them. But then Jack simply shrugged as he complimented, "…nice outfits.", and then ran towards the edge of the fort; the two boys looked to each other and shrugged, with a half smirk at the compliment.

Then Jack turned to get everyone's attention as he finished while backing up, "Friends... This is the day that you will ALWAYS remember as the day that you... ", but then stopped as he tripped over the edge and fell straight into the ocean.

Everyone ran up to see what had happened, and saw that Jack had survived the fall. Gillette, being the cocky arrogant jerk that he was, scoffed at the pirate's futile attempt to escape, "Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose. But then one of the officers shouted, 'Sail ho!', catching everyone's attention out to sea. They saw a ship coming out of the harbor bay; it was none other than the _Black Pearl_, looking fully repaired and sailing inward. Jack smirked at this as he started to swim over to it the best he could up to his speed.

Gillette looked to Norrington as he asked, "What's your plan of action, sir?"

Looking slightly confused, Norrington for once, didn't know what to do. That is until Feeny stepped in and gave in his two cents, "Perhaps on the rare occasion, James Norrington, pursuing the right curse demands an act of piracy. After all, piracy itself can be the right course?" He then turned to a surprised Eric and Frey and gave them a trusting wink, showing that he was on their side at this point.

After hearing that piece of information, Norrington bowed his head to hide a smirk. But then he covered it up as he looked to Mr. Thatch and Mr. Asapin, as he spoke up, "Thatch. Asapin."

The two nearly stiffed up at their names being called; Ariel placed a scared hand on Eric's shoulder, fearing for him. Eric turned to Ariel as he reassured her, "Don't worry.", and then the two faced Norrington as he stepped to them.

He then sighed as he looked to the two as he looked at Eric's sword. He pointed to it as he commented, "That's a rather beautiful sword. A bit strange in design, but still quite exquisite." He then looked to the boys as he stated, "I would expect a couple of fellows who fought as good as you both did on Isla de Muerta to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of their lives."

Eric and Frey, looking a little relieved, sighed at that. But Eric shrugged, "Um…no problem."

And with that, Norrington and his men walked away, going back to the fort. But stopped as Gillette complained, "Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

Norrington simply shrugged, "Well, I think we could afford to give him a one day head start.", and then walked off along with his men, with a stunned Gillette following behind.

After they left, Seifer, Krad, and Foo, looked at Eric and Frey for a moment. And then gave the duo a thumb's up, with Seifer saying, "Nice moves, Thatch.", and walked away with Krad and Foo following behind him.

Feeny just sighed as he simply walked away, muttering, "Not exactly what I meant, but not bad…"

Milo sighed in relief and walked away, saying that he would be home and waiting for the kids to come back. Frey sighed with relief, but then playfully glared at Eric, saying, "Don't ever make me do something that crazy again.", and then walked off, leaving the two teens alones.

The two looked to each other, being quiet than ever at the strange scene the played before today. Then Eric smirked as he looked to Ariel and asked her, as she smiled back, "So…you sure about the path you're following on?", he then shrugged as he said, "After all, I'm a surfing beach bum."

Ariel smiled to Eric as she shook her head, "No.", a slight pause went for a while, until she walked to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought her closer to him as she smiled and answered, "You're a pirate.", and then their lips pressed together, the feeling of romance washing over them on this one romantic moment in their lives together.

**On the **_**Black Pearl**_

Jack had reached the ship just in time, with a line thrown straight to him. He grabbed it, and was suddenly hoisted into the air and landed on deck next to the Steering Cabin. Greeting him there was none other than the crew, led by Anamaria, Cotton and his Parrot, and Gibbs. Jack looked to them, slightly confused, but sarcastically asked, "Thought you lot was supposed to keep to the Code?"

Gibbs smirked, remembering the princess's words, "Well… we figured they were more actual guidelines at that point." Jack smirked at that as he took Gibbs' hand and shook it, as the two friends were reunited once more. Then Cotton walked up to Jack with his hat and coat, and handed it to him, with Jack saying his thanks to the crazy mute.

Then Anamaria, who was smiling at the time, said to Jack, "Captain Sparrow.", getting his attention, she pointed to the steering wheel, "The _Black Pearl_ is yours again."

Jack couldn't help but be smitten by those words as he walked into the steering cabin. He then gently grasped the steering wheel, as he smirked at having his ship…his freedom…returned to him once again. But then seeing his crew look at him, he shook it off as he returned to his captain's self as he barked out, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!", and then the crew ran to their posts to prepare to set off to wherever it was they were heading to. Then Jack looked at the front, whispering to himself and to the sea itself, "Now…bring me that horizon.", and then he pulled out his trusty compass, but then slightly hummed to himself the song that Ariel had sung to him that night, "_And really bad eggs…_", but then he smirked as he snapped his compass closed and knew not of what adventures awaited for him now that he was captain again,

_Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho!..._

**Next Chapter: Another Prologue; Crazy Family**

**Look alive, readers! The arc to increase all adventure arcs is coming up. I've been mulling and thinking over on this arc for a whole few months now, and here it comes up…THE ATLANTIS ARC! **

**Yaaaah, for you and me**


	25. Another Prologue

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone. This story has now reached up to about 100 reviews; to me on my first Disney fanfic, this means a lot to me.**

**Also for the Atlantean dialect, I've Bold the Parentheses, to show that they'll be speaking Atlantean.**

**And second, slight heads up on the Atlantis Arc, I've changed a few things for it. First and foremost, I've developed Robots for Atlantis; in the movie, they've done almost anything: medicine, flying, electricity, why not add in robots. Also, I've changed up a bit of the Atlantean weaponry concepted from some familiar alien hunters. Enjoy.**

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 24: Another Prologue; Crazy Family's Dream**

"…_in a single day and night of misfortune,_

_The island continent of Atlantis_

_Disappeared into the depths of the sea."_

_Plato, 360 B.C._

**Atlantic Ocean**

**10,000 BC**

In the middle of where it would soon be known as the Atlantic Ocean, the ocean was fresh and new to the world. The sea lay quiet and still, undisturbed by ships, storms, or any other manmade disturbance. The only thing that moved the waters was the fish under the sea, the winds that blew on it, and the moon that hovered above it all controlling its movements and characteristics. However, that was soon to change in a flash, for it was a giant flash of strange bright blue heavenly light that started what would soon be called…The Great Flood.

Suddenly, over the horizon, a sharp light erupted in a flash of sharp precision, lighting up everything all around it. And then suddenly, it disappeared, creating a massive blue-like almost-nuclear like explosion that shook the ocean indefinitely. The explosion however, created a massive tidal wave, big enough to swallow all of New York under the massive majesty that was the ocean. However, there was something else heading forward away from the wave. Strange flying vessels, resembling fish and hammerhead sharks, and glowed brilliant light blue designs all over them, were flying away from the wave. They were being led by what appeared to be titan sized demonic-looking lobsters that glowed the same brilliant blue designs all over them.

And flying alongside of them, were strange massive humanoid creatures, with back hind legs like that of gargoyles with two sharp claw toes on the front and one claw toe on the heel of the foot to keep it balanced, massive muscle like structure on their whole body, particularly its chest and humanoid arms with enlarged forearms and having only three clawed fingers and thumbs, and a pair of massive crab claws on their backs. Their heads had sharp horn/spike like structures, giving them the appearances of humanoid crabs, built for combat. Some would think they were sort of demons, but their design was much more mechanical, as on their bodies glowed the same brilliant blue tattoo like designs, on the vehicles and the lobsters. They were currently being propelled off the ground, by their bigger three clawed arm which acted as sort of a motor boat propeller in the air.

Riding on the hammerhead sharks and fish-like vehicles, were copper-skinned people, with strange silverish colored hair, and dressed in a combination that was Greek, British, and Japanese. The silk flowed through with the air like Greek tunics, while it had the design of European design in the Victorian era, and the armor was similar to that of Japanese samurai armor. But the most distinguishable thing about them was that they were all wearing around their necks, pendants of a whitish blue glowing crystal.

However, they were not of these cultures as one cursed towards the other in a dialect that was not distinct to anyone. He shouted out to the man flying next to him, **"**You fool! You've destroyed us all!**"**

They looked behind them as the other one shouted, **"**The wave is gaining! We have to warn Atlantis!**"**

The captain turned around, and then shouted out to them, **"**TOO LATE!**"**, and then most of them, including the lobsters and strange flying humanoid crab robots, were engulfed by the wave that came up at them in top speed, leaving only a few to escape.

The few that escaped had left the ocean, and were now flying over land in the middle of the Atlantic. The land looked lush and green, and in some areas, towers constructed of what appeared to be Asian or Mayan design of some sort. However, where the flying machines and robots were going was something much vaster and spectacular than anything else. Flying straight toward it, was the capitol city that was the ancient and advanced city empire of Atlantis. The very architectural structure was almost a conglomerate of most cultures known to man; Egypt, Greek, Cambodia, Aztec, Japanese, and Sumerian, and this culture, this civilization was a mixture of all if it by plain sight. However, its vastness was overlooked at this point, as on top of the tallest building in the center of the city, a strange red light was shining over the area, warning every Atlantean of the upcoming danger…and a shadow cast over the city of Atlantis as well.

Near one of the watchtowers, a scout was looking overhead and saw the speeders and robots fly by. He looked back to wherever it was they came from, and then paled as he saw the massive wave heading right for Atlantis. He ran over to one of the emergency speaker phones and gave out the warning, **"**Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!**"** after hearing that, they sounded the warning gongs, warning everyone of the danger as the sky began to darken over them. Vehicles nearly crashed over or skidded to the side as nearly everyone was running into a panic over this cataclysm.

People and some humanoid crab robots began to evacuate to the shelters, with the robots leading the way and calming the riots, assisting the Atlantean police in any way possible. There were other robots helping out as well; one such was an eight foot humanoid robot, looking more organic and smooth than its ten foot crab cousin. On its back was a turtle shell design, on its hind gargoyle legs were three smooth toes instead of claws, but had two flat clawed fingers and thumbs on their enlarged forearms. Their heads were sort of a roundish egg shape held out horizontally on a small cylinder that was their neck, with big round glowing eyes and a few glyph line marks. They were humanoid turtle robots, built for the usage of a butler or bodyguard, as they helped those escort others to the shelters.

One humanoid turtle was helping out a particular family, near the center of the city. The family was a family of five, the elderly father figure with a beard, some straight line tattoos on his face, and dressed in royal robes holding a scepter cane of some sort. The wife, a beautiful woman with glyph like tattoos on the right side of her face, and was dressed in the same kind of royal dressing that her husband wore. With them were their children; two daughters, and both as equally beautiful as their mother.

The first one was a girl, ten years old and dressed in a long blue skirt, an orange blouse that would have exposed her chest, if not for the orange sash tied around her waist and chest. With golden bands on her biceps, a gold headband on her hair, and her hair, like every other Atlantean, was silverish white and going down her back with a few strands nearly covering her right eye, and under her right eye, was a blue crescent moon tattoo. Her sister, being the smallest, was a girl of four, wearing a dark blue skirt that reached to her knees with a red horizontal stripe across it. a blue tube top, a golden bracelet on her arm, and like her sister, her hair was silverish white and going down her back, but with a braid of it on her left. Like the other Atlanteans, they all had crystal pendants around their necks that glowed brightly, but not too brightly.

The other adult was a man, in his twenties, physically fit and buff, and dressed in a strange suit of armor. On his chest, the chestplate was somewhat organic in reminiscent to an oyster shell on the left side, with a small piece of armor on the side of his abdomen. On the left shoulder, it seemed to protrude up a bit, and on the back, was sort of bulging slightly, as if there were something else on the back of it. his pack stomach was exposed, but around his waist was a stylized utility belt of some sort, with a few packs on the left side, and a disk shaped object hanging on the right side, shaped like a horseshoe crab's shell, only round instead of shaped like a horseshoe, and behind him looked to be a stylized stick about as big as a 14 inch ruler, and had stylized Atlantean writing on it. On his right forearm, was a gauntlet shaped arm band, with a protruding shape going upward with two small ice blue blade tips sticking outward a little. On his left forearm, did another gauntlet armband with a smooth design on it, with several symbols on it, resemble a keyboard of some sort. On both this quadriceps were scale-shaped leg guards, and on his belt covering both front and back, was a silk yet armored loin cloth. On his forelegs and ankles, were scale-shaped armor leg guards. On his hands, were sort of sharp knuckle gloves with a sort of crab feel to them. The man's face was hard and serious; his hair was cut short, but on the back was a small warrior's tail to it. But the most distinguished feature about him was the scar on his right eye, and where his right eye should have been, was a fake eye made of the same glowing crystal as was around his neck.

One of the guards nearby signaled the family with them to the nearest shelter, **"**This way your highness. Quickly!**"**

The warrior looked to the king as he nodded, **"**We must go now, Brother.**"**

The king nodded to his brother, and looked to the three girls as they made their way to the shelter. The queen and mother looked to her girls as she called them out, **"**Suki! Kida! Come quickly!**"** the two girls, Suki and Kida nodded to their mother as the elder sister, Suki, grabbed her sister by the wrist as they ran to their mother. But Kida, having dropped her stuffed toy, stalled a little to get it back. The humanoid turtle robot saw this as he walked towards it.

Seeing her daughters stall a bit and saw the problem ran over to them. She knelt down to Kida and pleaded to her, **"**Kida! Just leave it! There's no time!**"**

Suki looked to where the wave's roar was coming, and looked to her mother as she said, **"**Mantem! We must hurry to the shelter.**"**

The queen nodded, but then suddenly, the strange light that was on top of the center of the city, changed from blood red to light blue. One of the beams of light shined upon the queen; startled by this, she stood up while still holding on to her youngest daughter's hand. When she looked up to the light, her crystal suddenly floated up to her eyes, and then her blue eyes started to glow as she soon stared at it into a daze.

The king and the warrior, his brother, looked at the upcoming darkness of the wave heading for them, fearing the worst. The warrior looked to his brother as he noticed that he made no attempt to go to the shelter, **"**Shouldn't we go to the shelter?**"**

The king looked to his brother sadly as he knew the truth that they would survive this, and depressingly answered, **"**It wouldn't matter, Brother.**" **

But then they stopped their conversation as they saw the robots had stopped. The robots were all turning their attention to where the strange light was shining brightly at the top of the city's center. They held their arms up, almost reaching out to the heavens; their tattoo-like digital patterns glowing even brighter like their eyes.

The king and brother turned to see what was happening, and the king froze in his tracks. Amidst all the screaming and panic, the queen looked upward to the light, still in a daze as the light focused on her. And then suddenly, she started to lift into the air; her grip was lost of her daughter as the bracelet on Kida's wrist stayed in her possession.

Kida and Suki saw in confusion as their mother was being called to the light and disappearing from sight. Scared for her mother, Kida and Suki called out to her, **"**Mantem.**" **Their cries didn't go unheard as the queen disappeared into the light, and strange stone-like carvings spun around the light at tremendous speed. Kida tried to run after her mother, but Suki grabbed on to her, fearing of losing her sister. Kida, with tears of fear in her eyes, reached out desperately to her mother as she cried out, **"**MANTEM!**"**

Suddenly, all around the capitol of the city of Atlantis, a strange blue aura started to cover the city. People who were outside of it ran in as fast as they could before the strange blue aura closed and shut everyone out. Those on vehicles tried to race in it or break through it, but at that top speed, all they earned was a crash and quick death. Those on foot, tried desperately to get through the shield around the city, but to no avail. All they could do was stand in fear, and await their fate, as the massive wave came crashing through, leading to the continent's destruction.

Back inside, the King and his brother raced over to the two girls and kneel to them. The brother held and shielded Suki in his arms as he buried her face in his chest and buried his face on her head, keeping their eyes closed. The King raced over to his youngest daughter, who still pleaded for her mother's return, but the King covered her eyes with his hands as he brought her face to his chest to shield her as he told her, **"**Close your eyes, Kida! Look away!**"** For what the King saw, would be the last thing he would ever see again.

The strange light that took the queen began to spin even faster and faster, as the strange blue shield finally covered the whole city. And then as the shield was completed, the light exploded in a brilliant radiance that would nearly blind someone. Suddenly, the giant shield that covered and protected the capitol city, began to sink the city into the earth itself as the wave came crashing in, flooding the continent of Atlantis completely. And then, in a crash of the waves and the light dying down, the waters became calm once more.

And then it became true on what Plato had written once…in a single day and night of misfortune,the island continent of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea.

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Somewhere off the Coast of Iceland**

**997 A.D.**

It was a calm day in the coast of Iceland; however, a small storm was brewing as the sky was darkened slightly. But that didn't stop a small and lonely Viking ship from going where it was heading for. On the boat, their leader, a strong and prideful Viking was holding on to a strange journal…a journal with an Atlantean letter representing A. His shipmate, a slim fellow wearing brown robes and holding a metallic gray orb the size of a handheld crystal ball and similar Atlantean markings, stood next to him as he opened the journal.

The Viking looked at a page depicting a massive crystal with rock like constructs floating all around it. And in the center of the crystal, was the same Atlantean A in the center of it. In the journal, it was referred to as the Heart of Atlantis, the lost empire's most sacred relic. The Viking pointed it out to his crew as he spoke in Norwegian, **"**We've passed the final marker.**"** He smirked in triumph as he pointed straight ahead, **"**Now, on to the portal and Atlantis."

However, the captain's mood soured as a frightened crewmember questioned this motive, **"**My lord, have you forgotten?**"** He then pointed out to the whole crew as he pointed to the other page…the page depicting the Leviathan and its minions, **"**That portal s guarded by monsters that…**"**

But then he was silenced as the captain grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him to the mast of the ship. He then glared daggers at the man as he shouted in too much pride, **"**ENOUGH! I'd slay a dozen monsters for the treasure spoken of in this journal!**"**, and then threatened the crewman finally, **"**Just as I'd slay you.**"**

The man, struggling to breathe, gasped out, "I'm sorry. I was mistaken.", and was then let go by the captain.

The captain shouted to the man, **"**Coward!**"**, and then turned his attention back to the crew as he ordered, **"**Sail on!**"**

The sail to the Portal was rough and trailing, as the storm came in. Lighting and thunder shook the sky and water, rain poured down like a water fall on to a river, and the waves became choppy and hard to steer in. Though the Vikings did not give up as they traversed through the seas; to them the sea was their mother, and it would not return them to her murky womb…until tonight.

The brown robed man holding the orb spoke to the captain, "The storm is blowing harder, Captain!"

Ignoring the warning, the Captain ordered, **"**Row you dogs! Put your backs into it!"

And then suddenly, something massive shot out of the water, and glided over the ship. The crew looked at whatever it was; nearly wetting themselves at seeing something so massive and large, that even they knew couldn't have been built by man himself. As the thing glided overhead, humanoid creatures crashed into the water near the ship, without the crew noticing. And then finally, it crashed right behind the shit a mile away from them.

One of the crewmembers, a little awe by this, asked out loud, **"**What in the name of Odin was that? A sea monster?**"**

The captain stood confident as he shouted, **"**It can't be. Hold steady men!**"** He brought out his axe and ran over to the side, as did the men followed suit with their weapons brandished. They raced over to the side of the railing and saw the monster's tail sinking into the bottom of the ocean.

The men were all confused, as the robed one asked out loud, **"**Is it a whale? A sea monster? Where'd it go?**"**

One of the crewmen, an elderly fellow looked around and saw nothing at the edge of the boat. He turned towards his captain as he asked, **"**Can you see it?**"** And then suddenly, out of the water, shot up an inhuman metallic hand that grabbed at the man's head, and dragged him underwater.

And then suddenly, massive humanoid shadows popped out of the water, and on their backs were deadly claws that reached out to the Vikings menacingly. The Vikings shouted out, "We're doomed!" They tried to fight back at the advancing monsters, but their weapons did nothing to them. The crab monsters grabbed a few of the crewmen, and some dove back into the ocean, dragging the men with them to drown. A few fought the Vikings, slashing and clawing at them with their massive claw weapons.

The captain snarled at this as he saw one crab beast walking towards him on gargoyle like legs, and looking at him with sharp eerie glowing blue eyes. The captain shouted, **"**I've seen worse! Face me, you monster!**"**, and ran at it with his axe held high for a vertical strike as he shouted, **"**DO YOUR WORST, MONSTER!**"**, And sliced at the monster, only upon impact to have the blade of his axe, smashed to pieces. The captain, completely stunned by this and staring at his axe's handle, was then grabbed by the throat by the beast's three clawed hand, and lifted off the ground. And then as the captain struggled to break free, the creature's massive right claw pointed at him, and an opening in the palm of it started to glow bright. And then the captain screamed out in defeat as a massive blue energy was shot at his head, engulfing it. Then as the body went limp, the creature tossed the corpse aside and dove back into the water with its comrades.

As the ship lay dead, a strange massive pillar of blue light shot out of the water, destroying the ship completely. The seas calming down a bit as the debris of the ship scattered all over the water…including the same journal book and the orb. The two artifacts lay there on the water, as they floated off somewhere lost in the waters of Iceland, never to be seen again.

**Present Day**

**Thatch Residence**

It was now slightly early in the morning now, but in the quiet house that was the home of the Thatch's, there was slight movement. The sleepy forms of Sebastian and Dax, who were groggily walking towards the kitchen for some of that stuff they had heard. It was said to be the miracle elixir to rid one's self of weariness and the spell of sleepiness after they woke up: Coffee or Espresso. But as the two made their way up to the kitchen in complete silence, they suddenly paused at the covered glass patio door. The two forgot about their drowsiness as they heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"No, not like that." Eric said. "Here, like this, gentle movements."

"Oh, was I being to rough with it before?" Ariel asked.

It was after hearing that comment, Sebastian's eyes bulged out of his head as he and Dax over hear the conversation. He paled at this as he told himself in a panicked tone, screaming silently, "No way! Dey wouldn't be doing dat, especially out there!"

Dax merely shrugged as he smirked, "I figured they were up to that point in their relationship. It was only a matter of time." He then smirked as he suspected, "I was pretty much guessin' on what else Jack was teachin' that boy.", he then lecherously smirked, "Course, if he asks, he can always get more help from the Luv Otter."

Sebastian sighed in annoyance and then silently yelled at the otter, "Dis is serious, Man! Wat's Triton gonna do when he finds his youngest daughter like dat wit a human boy?"

Dax thought seriously for a moment, but then stopped as he smiled at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow as he answered, "Um…lucky girl?", Sebastian grunted in annoyance, but then stopped as the two continued to hear the event going on outside.

Suddenly, Eric yelped in pain. "Careful! That hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Eric!", Ariel offered apologetically.

"It's alright, you're still learning. Now try again.", Eric encouraged as he continued, "Keep your left hand tight around the base and your right at the top, but a little bit loose. Sometimes that helps when you're using both hands, and don't want to use only one hand. Don't strangle it."

"Oh, ok. Hey! You're right that is easier!", Ariel cried happily.

The two sea critters stood in complete and total shock as they listened from their hiding spot. "This can't be happening! This isn't happening!" Sebastian chanted silently, hoping this was some messed up dream.

"That's much better.", Eric complimented as he continued this strange lesson, "Now remember, smooth, and gentle movements.", after a few seconds, Eric cheerfully complimented to Ariel, "Good, up and down, perfect. You're doing great."

"Like this?" She asked timidly.

Eric nodded as he continued, "Almost, don't shut you eyes or you won't see it co…"

Then suddenly, the glass door slid open fast, surprising the two teens. "Dat's it! I've heard enough!" Yelled Sebastian as he charged up the beach patio with his claws at the ready for vengeance.

Eric looked down to the small crustacean as he looked confused, "Hey, Sebastian. What's wrong?"

It was just then, Sebastian's face faulted as he, and a chuckling Dax, viewed the scene. Ariel stood holding a broomstick handle make shifted into a practice sword, with a left over right grip, while Eric faced her with a practice sword in his right hand, "What de Red Sea is going on 'ere?"

Ariel blinked in confusion as she stated to Sebastian, "Eric was just helping me train on how to use a sword." she explained to Sebastian and Dax that after last time, she wanted to help more. So after the rescue for Sparrow, she asked Eric to teach her what Jack taught him in swords. She then paused seeing Sebastian faint and Dax chucking at this, and asked, "What did you think was going on?"

Dax started to chuckle lightly and had to turn away, hoping it wouldn't be noticed.

Ariel and Eric now were both very confused, as Eric asked, "What?"

Dax turned to them, still chuckling and simply answered, "It's nothin. He just thought you two were takin' the next step in your relationship.", the two seemed confused, but then got it as he replied, "Ya know. Knockin' boots. Doin' the back seat mambo? Come on, the list is endless."

The two looked to each other for a moment, and blushed at that thought. Wanting to dodge that, Eric changed the subject as he looked at his watch, "Oh, my. Look at the time; we've gotta get ready to get to school.", and ran into the house.

Ariel, wanting to dodge that as well, followed suit, "Yeah, I just forgot that. I've gotta get ready too.", and left the two critters alone out on the patio.

Dax smirked at the somewhat change on the two. Ariel had brightened even more than what she used to be and went about her day with an extra boost of energy. She was more focused in her training with Eric teaching her how to use a sword, as well as her academic studies at the human high school, which she received, help from Milo as an after school tutor at the museum. In all, she seemed to be taking better care of herself than she used to, and Dax was surprised to see how much she had grown in such a short time as a result. In his opinion, Ariel had always been cute, but now she seemed to be almost competing with that popular girl at the high school, Priscilla, in the looks department. That train of thought however, was short lived as her mind wandered to Eric.

He too had changed over the past month since the Black Pearl incident. He had always been something of a bum, always surfing or hanging out at the usual teen spot. But now, even though he still surfed and turfed, he had spent his mornings training himself with the sword. He even had Frey over; who had some combat experience, seeing his father was with the Navy. All in all, the boy's skill with the sword was growing immensely, as was his fighting skills. In no time at all, he was sure that the boy would be ready for his destiny. Now after that thought Dax thought about it and knew today what needed to be done.

"Still," Dax said to himself as his thoughts went serious and silent "I should report the current status with Tia. It might be time now to go, seeing that Ursula's gonna go after the Second Heart."

**Port Royal High School**

After class had ended, Ariel and Eric were making their way through the halls. Frey was with them essentially, but it looked like he had been sulking for some time. It was slightly disturbing on the border of delirium as Eric and Ariel saw this look on his face; usually he'd be chipper and right as rain when the day was started…or when class with Feeny ended. But today, he was being a real sour puss and not talking about it; so it was pretty much up to the two to figure out what was troubling him.

As soon as they got to the library, Ariel went ahead to go find out a book that she wanted. When she left the two, Eric turned towards his best friend as he asked, "So Frey…what's with the sour mood?" he didn't get a response the first time, but knew that Frey was listening, just not wanting to right now. Eric raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Come on, Frey…if it's about not hooking you up with one of Ariel's sisters, it's because they're a little too old for…."

"It's not because of that, Eric.", Frey replied back.

Sebastian, who was in Eric's backpack, popped up, "Good, because I was about to ask…Don't you have enough girls?"

Getting out of his funk for a moment, Frey counted his fingers, and then replied back, "No." he then dropped the comical act as he simply answered, "It was Priscilla…", a few seconds past to give sort of a pause for effect, as Eric and Sebastian waited for an answer, "…she dumped me."

Sebastian seemed confused by all that as he asked, "Why's dat so depressing? When I was your age, I was dumped sometimes as well…"

Eric interrupted as he answered, "You see, usually Frey's the one doing all the dumping.", he then placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him, "I think it's a whole new experience for him for someone to just dump him like that."

Frey nodded as he looked to Eric and complimented, "To tell you the truth, Eric, I kinda envy you.", this earned his friend a raised eyebrow as Frey continued, "You and Ariel have got something that's good. You've got a great girl and she's got a great guy…"

Eric looked worried at his friend as he asked, "You're…not…gonna start crying on my shoulder, are you?", but stopped with the jokes as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as he said, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find the right girl."

Frey then returned to his old self, "Nah, this is just a setback. I'll bounce right back up with flying colors. I ain't a one-girl man."

After hearing that, Eric gave him a wary smile as he said, "That's great…I think."

Sebastian shook his head in disgust, "Complete denial…"

It was then that Ariel had picked out a book, one of which being her favorite, she checked it out and was about to walk out of there, until she ran into someone. As Ariel had righted herself back, she saw who it was she had bumped into. It was a sixteen-year-old Caucasian girl with semi-curly brown hair, slim but slender figure, and beautiful brown eyes. She was dressed in a green T-shirt, brown sweat jacket, blue bell jeans, and brown sneakers. She was being followed by three other girls; they were sort of triplets, each blonde, blue eyes, and each wore a different outfit, colored red, the other blue, and the final one green.

Ariel frowned, knowing who it was ever since a month ago. Ever since she attended the high school and became noticed among the guys as the most beautiful girl they'd ever seen, she had practically taken the spotlight off of the girl, Priscilla Allen. Priscilla was known to be not only on the cheerleader squad, but also awarded to being the Miss Teen Beauty Queen in the pageant last year. And ever since Ariel stepped into the scene, she had being trying to earn Ariel into her circle. If she was in it, then she would regain her popularity that she had lost.

However, Ariel was attempting to go past her, on good manners as she greeted, "Hello, Priscilla.", but then the cheerleader snatched away the book she had in her arms. Ariel, looking a little crossed, asked politely, "Priscilla, may I have my book back?"

However, Priscilla kept it out of reach, as she mockingly complimented on the book, "Hmmm, a fairytale about a Mermaid Princess. Sheesh! How lame can you get." but looked at the book with disgust. She looked at the pages as she complained, "How can you even read this? There aren't any pictures in it."

Ariel shook her head as she said, "Well, some people just have to use their imagination."

Priscilla then dropped the book at Ariel's feet as she complained, "Ariel, my dear. It's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things.", Ariel grimaced as she knelt down to pick up the book, and grimily looked at Priscilla as she saw her smile at her ambitiously, "Like joining my ring of friends." Ariel sighed at this; in some way, this girl reminded her of that mermaid from Atlantica. She was sort of a stuck-up like this one as she went on, "I mean the whole school's talking about you, Ariel. It's not right for a girl like you to read. First she starts getting ideas, and thinking…"

Ariel got up as she quirked, "Priscilla, you are positively primeval."

Priscilla chuckled, completely oblivious to that obvious insult, "Why thank you, Ariel."

It was then that Eric walked up to Ariel, knowing full well what was going on. He came to her rescue as he beckoned for her, "Ariel, come on. We have to get going to the museum."

Ariel lit up to that, "Today's the day?", he nodded, and the two walked away as she replied to him, happy as ever, "It's good to know that the museum's willing to listen to your uncle's proposal."

The three blondes' chuckled at that as the red clad one mocked, "That crazy old curator. He couldn't propose to anything without having the word failure shoved in his face all the time." The girls laughed at that, even Priscilla joined at the folly of the Thatches getting their proposal on an expedition on a continent that didn't exist.

Eric gave the girls a scolding look at them; in truth, he had gotten used to being ridiculed. But if there was one thing he hated, was when people made fun of his grandfather. But just before he could shout out his complaint, Ariel stepped in to defend him as she scolded, "Don't you talk about Eric's family that way." The girls stopped, but still chuckled as the two walked off, heading for the museum to hear Milo's upcoming meeting with Mr. Harcourt.

**Later**

**Harcourt Museum**

**Sub-Studies**

Down in the section of the museum, in a room filled with artifacts, maps, and other antiquities, Milo Thatch was going over his proposal with the board of directors. To his side was a chalkboard with a Norwegian translation, saying, "COAST OF IRELAND" and a Viking shield with carved writings on it. At the moment he was talking to the board with much confidence and heart in his speech as he started off, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. First off, I'd like to thank this board for taking the time to hear my proposal.", but then stopped as he saw the door opening, and he couldn't help but smile. Ariel and Eric walked right in and sat down near the directors as they got comfortable, and then he continued.

"Now we've all heard of the legend of Atlantis; a rumored 8th continent somewhere in the mid-Atlantic, that was home to an advanced civilization, possessing technology far beyond our own in this modern era.", and then Milo pointed to a bust of Plato as he continued, "That, according to our good friend Plato here, was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea." He then picked up a couple of cue cards with some illustrations on them as he went on, "Now, some of you may ask, why Atlantis? It's just a myth, isn't it? Pure fantasy.", then Milo smirked as he went on, "Well…that is where you'd be wrong."

The two teens sat anxiously, along with Sebastian and Dax sitting on top of the heads of the directors, listening in as Milo continued, "10,000 years ago, before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of flight and the discovery advances in powerful robotics and Artificial Intelligence.", he then looked started as he went on, "Impossible, you say? Well, no. No, not for them."

He then pulled up a cue card showing documentaries on civilizations depicting a power source of immense magnitude and strength as Milo went on, "Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agreed that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind. It was said to be more powerful than steam, than…than coal, than the combustible engine, even more powerful than nuclear energy.", he then smiled as he went on, "Gentlemen, I propose that we find Atlantis, find that power source, and bring it back to the surface."

After that, he pulled out a cue card depicting a book and a certain orb of some kind. He then pointed to the two as he explained, "Now, this is a page from an illuminated text that describes both a book called The Shepard's Journal, and the Atlas' Sphere. They were both said to have been a first-hand account of Atlantis and its exact whereabouts. Two pieces of a whole map, so to speak. Both are needed to find it; one can't function right without the other.", Milo then put the cards down as he walked over to the chalkboard and pointed out, "Now, based on a centuries-old translation of a Norse text, historians believed the Journal and the Sphere reside in Ireland." But then he pointed to the shield as he erased the word Ireland and began to write in a different name, "But after comparing the text to the runes on this Viking shield, I found that one of the letters had been mistranslated.", and then rewrote it as it now said COAST OF ICELAND, as Milo finished, "So by changing the letter, and inserting the correct one, we find that the Journal and Sphere, the keys to finding Atlantis, is not in Ireland…but in Iceland."

After bearing the excitement, Ariel started to clap in congratulations, as did Dax and Sebastian, and Eric gave his uncle a Thumbs' Up. Milo just smiled at this as he said softly, "Pause for effect.", he then finished by saying, "Gentlemen, I'll take your questions now."

It was just then, the phone down there began to ring, interrupting the meeting. Milo sighed as he asked, "Would you excuse me for a moment, gentlemen?", he then walked over to switch on the light, only to reveal that the directors, were in fact a bunch of dummies dressed to look like them. In truth, Milo was just practicing before the storm hit. But Milo didn't get to the phone in time, as Eric got up and beaten him to it.

Eric answered the phone his usual way, "Thatch's Department in Cartography and Linguistics. This is Eric Thatch speaking. How may I help you?" it was then that a loud angry ranting was heard from the other end of the phone as Eric winced. He turned towards Milo as he answered, "It's the usual problem, Uncle Milo."

Milo sighed as he took a monkey wrench and walked over to a big boiler. In truth, Milo also had another job to do aside from map-making and Linguistics: Boiler duty. It was degrading enough as it was for the Thatch family to sink this low. Milo turned a few knobs as the boiler hissed and boiled up. And then finally, Milo whacked it on the side with the wrench, making it roar to life once more.

Milo gave his nephew the thumbs up, and Eric nodded as he returned to the phone, "Okay, how's that? Is it better?" But all the voice answered back in a loud angry, 'AND DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!', and just hung up. Eric hung it up as well, as he retorted, "You're welcome.", and just leaned on the desk, letting his uncle finish up.

Milo walked back to the chalkboard as he flipped it over, revealing a map of sorts. And then he looked back to his 'directors', and finished up as he pointed out, "Now, as you can see by this map that I've drawn, I've charted a course that will take me and a crew to go to Iceland and retrieve the Journal and Sphere."

And it was just that second, the clock sounded off, showing it to be 4 o'clock. Milo smirked at this as he went over to his desk and got his papers at the ready, with Eric helping as Milo finished up. He and Eric then walked towards the door as Ariel stood up, as Milo gleefully chirped, "Well, this is it, Eric. We are finally getting out of the dungeon."

Ariel stood in front of Milo as she helped clean him off, as she suggested, "Just remember to look right for the occasion. Remember, first impression is everything, Milo."

Milo chuckled at that and joked at Ariel's mannerism at this point, "I'll try and remember that…Mom." That earned him a playful punch to the shoulder from Ariel as she laughed at that, while Eric stifled a chuckle.

It was then suddenly, a letter was just delivered by the vacuum tubes. The whole gang stopped for a moment as Dax ran up to it first, and opened it. Everyone gathered around him as he read it out loud, "Dear Mr. Thatch, this is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved from 4:30 PM to 3:30 PM." After hearing that time, they all looked at the clock as it read 4:05. Before anyone could ask about that, another letter arrived, as Dax read it out loud, "Dear Mr. Thatch, due to your absence, the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend. Mr. Harcourt's office."

It was then that Eric shouted, "What? Again?"

Even Milo was angry as he shouted, "They can't do this to us!"

**Upstairs**

After a meeting was finished, the five elder board of directors, the small fat one with the mustached smug look on his face, Mr. Harcourt, they were on their way to leave. They had once again, ditched another insane proposal by the Thatch family. It had become something of a hobby of theirs now as one of them, a big and brawly fellow with a British accent, spoke up, "I swear, those Thatches are getting crazier every year. What with all the talk about Triton, mermaids, and even Atlantis. Bah!"

A sniveling director pointed out, "If I ever hear the words 'Mermaids' or Atlantis again…I'll step in front of a bus."

The British fellow joked, "Ha! I'll push you!", and they all, including Mr. Harcourt, had a good long laugh at that. But then all that faded away as a familiar voice shouted,

"MR. HARCOURT!"

The men paled as they turned and saw none other than Milo Thatch, running towards them. One of them shouted, "Good lord! There he is!", and they all immediately ran for the hills.

Milo ignored the other four and went after Harcourt, seeing that he was the intended target. For a man his age and with small legs, he was running pretty fast for someone as physically fit as Milo Thatch. It was a long and tedious run, but Harcourt smiled as he knew he was reaching for the door, but then paled as he saw who was standing in front of it. it was Milo's nephew, Eric and his redheaded girlfriend. Harcourt skidded to a stop as Milo had caught up and pleaded with him, "Mr. Harcourt wait! I…I have new evidence that there's a two-part map…in Iceland…that can…"

But then Milo stopped as Harcourt started to say, "This museum, Mr. Thatch, funds scientific expeditions based on_ Facts_! Not folklore and legends."

But then Ariel stepped in as she asked with her fists on her hips and scolding, "But didn't someone once say that In Legends, there's always the Basis of Facts?"

Harcourt ignored that part as he just stated, "I'm sorry, but we don't share an interest on something that hasn't shown any proof to exist in over 10,000 years.", he then smugly padded Milo's shoulder as he said, "Besides, we need you here. We depend on you immensely."

Milo raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You do?"

Harcourt nodded as he broke through the teens as he replied, "Sure…why with Summer Vacation, we're gonna need that boiler and AC are gonna need a lot of attention."

After hearing that, Milo had hit the final straw as he looked defiant as he spoke up, "Mr. Harcourt, I really hadn't hoped it come to this…", and whipped out a piece of paper as he stated, "…but I have here a letter of resignation. If you don't reject my proposal again, like you've done for the past ten years, I'll…" But Harcourt didn't stop until Milo shouted, "…I'LL QUIT!" Harcourt stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Milo with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow to boot. Milo sighed as he stated, "I mean it, sir. If you refuse to fund my proposal, I'll…"

"You'll what?", Harcourt asked as he asked, "You'll flush your career down the toilet, just like your crazy father, and drag your nephew down with you? Think about him first. How's he gonna survive out there?"

Ariel shot out, "Don't use him like that."

Harcourt asked, "Like what?"

"As a smokescreen. Eric's capable on his own.", Ariel defended.

Harcourt sighed as he calmly stated, trying to help the two delusional fellows, "Look, Milo, Eric. The two of you have a lot of potential in your lives. You Milo, I've never seen a better Cartographer or Linguist. And you, Eric, you're as good a linguist as your uncle is. Don't throw your futures away chasing after some fairytales."

Then it was Eric's turn to defend, "But my uncle can prove Atlantis did and still exists."

Harcourt shook his head as he asked them, "You want to go on an expedition?", he then tossed them a coin as he turned to leave, "There. Take a trolley to the beach and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head.", and with that, he left them all. The two Thatch boys hung their heads in defeat once more. Ariel walked over to the two, and hugged them together, as any family would do for one another. Little did they expect, that from that little failure, they would soon be part of the greatest expedition in the history of Tomb Raiding.

**Next Chapter: Two Maps Found; A Most Intriguing Proposition**


	26. A Most Intriguing Proposition

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 25: Two Maps Found; A Most Intriguing Proposition**

**Thatch Residence**

Not much was said or could have been said as much gloom was over the Thatch residence. As soon as they had gotten, home, Milo had decided to go on a walk to perhaps try and forget the disappointment that had happened at the museum. It was pretty obvious that in some way, he had let down his father. It was pretty evident that he needed to be alone for a while, so he decided to walk it off for a while to clearly think the events and things in his head as of this point in his life.

Eric, as well, needed to have some time alone with himself as he was outside. He was currently on the rooftop of the house, looking up at the dark and cloudy skies with much thought on what happened. At this point, he thought that he needed to be alone; mulling over the fact that his uncle's proposal, which was once his grandfather's proposal, had been turned down once more. It was times like this had made him more depressed, more than the fact that his parents ha died when he was young. However, he was about to be reminded that he wasn't alone anymore.

Walking along the rooftop and to where Eric was, Ariel had found him and was making her way to him. When she neared him, with Eric not seeming to notice her at all, sat down next to him. She had noticed after what Mr. Harcourt said to Eric and Milo; she figured they would be completely down in the dumps. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she comforted him, "Eric…you shouldn't let what Harcourt said to you and your uncle get to you. Especially you."

Eric placed a hand on hers as he nodded, still moping and not tearing his eyes away from the sky. But he just sighed as he replied, "It's not what he said, it's just what Uncle Milo's going through."

Ariel nodded at that as she commented, "He was really looking forward for an approval."

Eric nodded, but then something etched into the back of his mind, "Yeah, but lately…I'm starting to wonder if Atlantis is a myth."

Ariel looked a little surprised by that; shocked at what Eric had said, and nearly scolded Eric, but said, "Eric! How can you just give up…"

Eric shook his head, "I haven't given up, Ariel.", but then he turned his attention towards the sea as he explained, "It's just that however many facts you can find, no one will ever believe in something like Atlantis." He sighed more as his shoulders slumped in depression, "I mean…who'd believe in some imaginary person, place, or thing even existed in real life?"

Ariel had enough of Eric's depressing talk, and placed a hand on his cheek. He then turned him towards her as she smiled, "Well, I used to be an imaginary creature…", and then brought him into a warm hug as she nuzzled her face on his neck as she cooed to him, "…and you believed I existed."

Eric smiled at that, being renewed in what his grandfather had taught him, by his girlfriend. He then nuzzled back, giving them both room for a kiss as their lips touched warmingly. And after a moment, they broke apart as Eric replied with a smile, "Thanks for reminding me."

Ariel smiled back, "That's why I'm here for."

"Man, oh man. Isn't this gettin' romantic?", Dax said as he appeared behind them, startling them a bit. The two sighed, seeing their otter friend return from wherever it was he went to.

Eric sighed as he gave Dax a half-smirk and asked, "Where were you? Aside from this morning, we didn't see you all day."

Dax shrugged, "I just got back from Tia's place to report the situation and what she knew else. And boy, did she give me the weirdest details on the next prophecy."

A little curious, Ariel then asked, "What did she say?"

Dax shrugged, "Something about find the Princess who is that of a warrior and a hunter. She will help you find the Second Heart of the Sea"

It was then that Eric sat up for a moment as he asked, "Just…what is the Second Heart of the Sea?", so far the two had learned that Triton's Trident was the first Heart of the Sea. From what Dax had explained, the Trident's duty was to control and govern the oceans. Dax nor Tia hadn't told them about what the Second or Third Hearts were capable of doing.

Dax sighed, knowing full well the kids weren't gonna enjoy hearing about this. But then he stopped as he felt a small tip of raindrops hitting him. Then Ariel and Eric felt the same as they looked up and saw the darkened skies. It was beginning to rain, and then and there everyone ran inside to escape the rain. At the same time, Milo was getting back inside, still slightly sulking about the proposal failure. As he walked inside, he saw Eric and Ariel, along with Dax on Eric's shoulder walking down the stairs. He just had to smile at that time, knowing at least he still had family now.

It was while he walked in, he noticed that max didn't pop up. He called out his name, "Max? Here boy. Come on out, Max." He scratched his head, wondering what happened. As soon as the two teens were downstairs, he looked to them and asked, "Eric, have you seen Max?"

Eric raised an eyebrow as he asked, "I thought you took him with you on your walk."

Milo shook his head in a resounding 'no', but then their attention was turned as lightning lit up the room. For standing in the living room, was a Caucasian woman in her early thirties. She was very attractive and physically fit; she had long blonde hair, in a ponytail held at the bottom tip end of her hair, and a little beauty mole mark under her left eye, dressed in a sexy black spaghetti strap dress, black high heels, and a fur coat. She curtly smirked at the trio as she called out the names of the two Thatch men, "Milo James Thatch…Eric Nathaniel Thatch…", and then smiled at Ariel, "…and you must be the one named Ariel…Namba, was it?"

Nodding at using her human disguise name, Ariel nodded in response as she asked, "Um yeah. And you are?"

But Milo shook his head as he asked along, "More than that, how'd you even get in here? I made sure I locked the doors when I left."

The woman merely chuckled as she sat down on the couch and crossed one leg over the other, seductively. And then she answered their questions, "I came down the chimney, ho ho ho.", he then seriously answered the next question followed by her reason here, "My name is Helga Katrina Sinclair. I'm here on behalf of my employer, who has a most intriguing proposition for you all.", she then leaned in as she had a smug smirk on her face as she asked, "Are you all interested?"

The three looked equally confused by this, as Milo raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're employer? Just…who exactly…is your employer?"

**Whitmore Estate**

The rain was still pouring as Helga's limo pulled in towards an iron gate. Along for the ride were Milo, Eric, and Ariel, with Dax on Eric's shoulder and Sebastian hidden in Ariel's pocket. As they stopped, they looked outside the window to see where they had stopped at. The name etched on the top of the gate was Whitmore; this indicated that the employer was named Whitmore, making the two Thatch boys slightly surprised by all this.

It was then that Milo asked out loud, confirming his suspicion, "Whitmore? As in Preston Whitmore? The former Governor wants to see us?"

Ariel butted in as she asked, "Wait. This Whitmore, was the governor of Port Royal?"

Helga nodded at that, "_Was_ is the right term to use.", and then the gates opened as the limo drove toward the estate, which was up a few yards, "Now he uses his vast fortune to fund expeditions that the museum…find contemptible for the Archeological community."

Then the car stopped to a halt, as the trio looked out the car window to see quite an extravagant home. From the look of things, this Whitmore had quite a good life. But what was going on in the heads of the three people was why he had the need to talk to a family with nut job theories. That question was made loud and evident as Eric looked to Helga as he asked, "Um, just out of curiosity, why is it that he wants to see us? What exactly is this proposition of his?"

All that earned was a smirk from her as she opened the car door and simply answered, "I guess you'll find out…when you meet up with him."

A few seconds later, they were all inside the house, with Miss Sinclair leading the way, as she stated, "This way, and don't drip on the carvagio." As they walked along the hallway to wherever it was they were going, they saw that a few of the shelves and tables had archeological artifacts. And amazingly, some of them were artifacts that were said to come form cultures that had not been looked into, considering some were said to be myth. 

Then Helga led them towards an elevator door as she ordered, "Step lively, people. Mr. Whitmore is not one to be kept waiting.", and then the three ran in to catch up to her. When they stepped in, the door closed and they felt the elevator going down. But as the elevator descended, Helga began to straighten the trio out; straightening Milo's shirt collar and glassed, Eric with his hair and shirt collar, and Ariel with her hair. But as she did so, she gave them some advice when seeing Whitmore, "Alright, here are the rules: you will address him as either Mr. Whitmore or Sir. You will stand unless to be seated. Keep all sentences short, straight, and to the point. Are we clear?"

A little nervous about all that, the three nodded, but then Ariel flinched as Helga sharply shot her hand at her. And then was calm as she saw Helga lightly touch her shoulder, picking up a stray hair. She then flicked it aside and just smiled to the girl, "Sorry. You just had a loose hair. Didn't want you looking bad in front of Whitmore." And then the elevator stopped as the door opened. Then the three lightly stepped out, but Helga stayed on the elevator as she smirked while the door slowly closed, "And don't worry. He doesn't bit…often.", and the doors closed as it went back up.

As they were left down there, the three looked around as to where they were. The room was vast and to their right was an aquarium of some sort, with fish swimming all around it. Littered on the walls, were a few artifacts of various cultures. But in the way back of the room, were a fireplace was roaring with life, was where Eric and Milo's attention was caught as Ariel looked at a strange looking statue of a man in a strange sitting position. Hung up over the fireplace, was a painting of a man in a white business suit with a sticky up hairstyle reminiscent of Einstein…and huddled with him in the picture was Eric's parents, and his grandfather, Thaddeus Thatch. From the looks of it, the three were vast friends with the man in the picture, as he shook Thaddeus' hand, and Eric's parents both had their hands on the man's shoulders.

Milo raised an eyebrow as he saw it too and questioned, "Dad? Jack and Maria?"

"Finest explorers I ever had the honor of meeting.", the statue that Ariel was looking at said, nearly startling her and getting the boy's attention. As the boys walked over they saw it was the same old man accompanied by their family. Except he was dressed in only a blue robe and in a yoga position, but then stretched out his hand as he changed into a stranger position with his joints popping, "Preston Whitmore. Pleasure to meet you, Milo." Milo shook his hand, and then he shook Eric's as Whitmore smiled, "It's finally an honor to meet Jack and Maria's son. I mean, look at ya. You got your mom's eyes, and your dad's smile." And then he turned towards Ariel as she shook his hand, "And you must be Ariel.", he then pointed to Eric, "Whatever you do, miss. Don't lose this guy; he's one of a kind for a lady like you."

Ariel chuckled at that as she smiled to him and Eric, "Don't worry, I won't."

He then popped for another moment, until he asked them all, "Don't suppose you'd all join me in a little yoga?"

Milo, slightly nervous and uncertain about what was going on, shook his head, "Uh, no, no. Thank you anyway."

But then Eric asked out, "So…did you really know my parents and grandfather, sir?"

Whitmore nodded as he popped another pose, "Your parents and old Thaddeus? Oh yeah, I met Thaddeus back in Georgetown in Class of '66. We stayed close friends till the end of his days; he even dragged me on some of his danged fool expeditions. That's how I met your folks back when we went on that darn fool expedition in the Amazon. We were trying ta finding El Dorado that time, but, well ya know how that turned up.", he then smirked as he pointed out to Milo and Eric, "Thatch was crazy as a fruit bat, he was. Your parents were probably the sanest members of the family.", he then pointed to Milo and Eric as he said, "Those three talked about you guys a lot. Especially you, Eric; your parents couldn't help but talk about how proud they were of having a son like you."

Eric couldn't help but smile at that; even Ariel couldn't help, considering how lucky and happy she was to have met him. She confirmed that by taking Eric's hand and squeezing it tightly, with him returning the squeeze. But then Milo scratched his head as he pointed out, "Funny, they…they mentioned about you."

Whitmore chuckled as he prepared to stand on his head, "Well, they wouldn't. They knew I much enjoy my privacy.", and then he stood on his head, allowing his robe to fall over his face…showing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Ariel, nearly going blind by the sight, turned away and covered her face, muttering in embarrassment, 'Oh, my gosh…' 

Eric turned away, cringing at what he just saw, but Milo just looked away as best he could, as Whitmore went on, without caring about what just happened, "I pretty much like to keep a low profile here and there.", he then frowned as he growled, "Especially from that lecherous parasite, Beckett. That man would get his hands on anything that was ancient, worth a penny, or…"

But then Ariel, who had enough of the flash show, asked out politely, "Mr. Whitmore, is there a reason why we're here?"

"Aside from being flashed at.", Eric muttered.

Whitmore nodded as he pointed to a table near the fireplace, "Yep. Look at that table." The three turned and saw that on the table, were two objects wrapped together in paper; one looked like the shape of a book, and the other an orb. The trio walked towards them, and Milo picked up the package. 

It was then that Milo and Eric realized who it was from. On the package, it was written on a message that the package was for both Eric and Milo, and the ones who sent it to them, was none other than Thaddeus, Jack, and Maria Thatch. It was Milo who simply stated it out loud, "It's…it's from Dad and your parents, Eric."

Whitmore, who finally got up, stretched a bit as he walked to a bottle of bourbon and explained, "Actually, Milo, Thaddeus found them first. He brought that package to me six years ago.", he then solemnly looked to Eric as he sorrowfully stated, "That…was around the time your parents died.", he then poured a glass for himself as he finished explaining, "He said that if anything were to happen to him, I should give it you two when you were both ready.", and then shrugged, "Whatever that meant."

Milo, Eric, Ariel, and even Dax were slightly confused by that. But then to break the confusion, Ariel and Eric urged Milo to open the package. Milo tore the paper away just to see what it was and not to spill them on the floor. But what he, the two teens, and even Dax were slightly surprised at what they saw. In the open paper package, was a strange brown journal…a journal with an Atlantean letter representing A. the object next to it was a metallic gray orb the size of a handheld crystal ball and similar Atlantean markings.

With all three of them completely surprised by this, Milo was the only one to speak, or stutter at this point. He looked to his nephew, his nephew's girlfriend, and even the otter in disbelief as he said in a whisper, "It…it's the Shepard's Journal and Atlas Orb." As Eric took the orb into his hands as he and Ariel looked at it, Milo took the journal and looked to Mr. Whitmore as he stated in belief, "Mr. Whitmore, these two artifacts, are the key to finding the lost continent of Atlantis."

However, Whitmore merely scoffed at that truth as he stated, "HA! Atlantis! Hahahaha! I wasn't born yesterday, son.", and then walked over to a dressing curtain as he began to get dressed.

But Milo was fervent on this belief as he opened the book and pointed out, "No, no, no. Look at this. Coordinates, clues. It's all right here."

But Whitmore just pointed out, "Yeah, it all looks like gibberish to me."

But then Milo smiled smugly as he pointed out, "Well, that's because it's been written in a dialect that no longer exists."

"So it's useless, eh?", Whitmore asked, stepping out fully dressed in a white business suit with a cane.

But Milo shook his head as he defended, "No, no, just difficult.", he then proudly stated, "I've spent my whole life studying dead languages.", he even pointed to Eric as he defended, "I even taught Eric a little bit of it. Though he can mostly read it than speak it."

Eric smirked as eh pointed out, "Guilty as charged.", but then turned his attention to the puzzle ball, along with Ariel. 

Then Whitmore asked as he pointed to the orb, "So what about the iron ball? Is it just for decoration?"

Then Milo shook his head as he simply stated, "No, no. It's more like a puzzle. See, it describes the orb to have a security measure that can only be solved…like a rubix cube."

"So, nobody can solve it.", Whitmore concluded.

But as that was said, Eric stumbled on to a switch on the orb. And then curiously, began to press a row of buttons, almost like he was able to understand it. But as he and Ariel witness the puzzle being solved, Milo pointed out, "Well, even with my knowledge on the language, it would take me about a few months to…", but then stopped as they hear d a clicking and whirring sound. They turned and saw Eric holding the now blue glowing orb; it seemed that the boy had discovered the means to solve the orb.

Whitmore smirked as he pointed out, "Looks like it only took your nephew about a few minutes to solve it."

But then suddenly, out of the orb flowing out like a river of water and washing down upon them, a holographic projected map of the world was surrounding them like a dome. Completely amazed by that, Milo walked forward as he examined it, "It's…it's a map.", he then looked surprised as he pointed out and touched one spot, "Wait! This is us. Port Royal.", but as he touched it, the map suddenly zoomed away and turned around them like a globe would. It was then that it stopped turning, and stopped in the Atlantic, showing a water canyon of some sort. Then Milo looked surprised as he pointed out, "Wait! That's…that's…"

Ariel smirked a little as she answered for him, "The Leviathan's lair."

Milo stated in disbelief for a moment, "No."

Ariel nodded, knowing what that was when Milo first talked about Atlantis to her, "That's the lair of the Leviathan. The Portal to Atlantis."

Milo smirked as he stated, "Do you guys know what this means?"

Eric smirked as he looked to the holo-map in his hands as he answered, "It means, that all those stories that Grandpa Thaddeus told us were true.", and then he switched off the orb, the map flowing straight back into it. 

However, their moods were let down as Whitmore, who seemed completely unfazed by what just happened, pointed out, "Ah, they're probably fake. You could get a copy of something done like that in Japan, and wouldn't know the difference."

After hearing that, Ariel looked at Mr. Whitmore skeptical. She then shook her head, pointing at the book and orb, and defended Milo and Eric as she stated, "Mr. Whitmore, I may not have met Mr. Thaddeus Thatch, but I know in my heart, that he would have known if those were fakes. Milo would know. Eric would know as well. And I would know, in my heart too, if they were fake."

Smiling at Ariel defense, Eric stepped up, "She's right. If anything, I believe the journal and orb are the real things."

Milo stepped up as he stated, "I agree with these two. I'll stake everything I own, everything that I believe in that these are the genuine Shepard's Journal and Atlas Orb."

Shrugging at this and walking over to a coffee table next to the aquarium, Whitmore sat down and said, "Alright, alright.", but then he asked with a raised eyebrow, "So now that you have them, what do you want to do with them?"

Walking over with him, the three sat together in separate chairs, thinking about it. Then Eric answered, "Well, we'll get funding for an expedition from the museum."

Whitmore shook his head, "They'll never believe you."

Then Milo defended that as he waved the Journal around, "We'll show them! We will make them believe."

Then Whitmore gave them a raised eyebrow as he asked, "Like you did today?"

"Yes!", Milo answered but then frowned, "Well, no. How did you…", he shook his head as he stood up and defiantly stated, "Forget about them, okay? Never mind! I'll find Atlantis myself, on my own, or with my nephew. Even if I have to rent a rowboat."

Eric stood up as he defended next to his uncle, "And if we can't rent a rowboat, we'll just have to swim there."

Ariel stood up and nodded with them, stating, "I'll help out as well; rowboat, swimming, or none of the above."

After hearing that, Whitmore smirked at this as he said, "Congratulations, everyone. This is exactly want I wanted to hear from you.", but then he stated, "But forget the rowboat or swimming….", and then pressed a red button. Suddenly the coffee table opened up and up popped a display of models of an impressive submarine, sub pods, sub tanks, digging machines, trucks, jeeps, and even a zeppelin looking machine, as Whitmore smirked, "…we'll travel in style." Everyone, aside from Mr. Whitmore, were in awe at this as Whitmore walked up to them and explained, "It's all been taken care of. Right down to the ball of wax."

Ariel, just as confused as the boys, looked to Mr. Whitmore and asked, "But…why?"

Whitmore chuckled as he explained, "Well for years,your boyfriend's grandfather was always bending my ear with stories about that book and sphere. So one day I got fed up, and I made a bet with the old coot.", he walked over to a shelf with pictures on them as he finished, "I said, 'Thatch, if you ever actually find those so-called maps, not only will I finance the expedition, but I'll kiss you full on the mouth'!", and then rolled his eyes in embarrassment as he showed the three of a picture of him, wiping his mouth off as Thaddeus spat while holding the Journal and Sphere, and mumbled, "Imagine my embarrassment when he found the darn things."

After seeing the picutre, Eric chukcled, "Yep, that's Grandpa, for ya."

After that was said, Mr. Whitmore patted both Milo and Eric on the shoulder as he walked towards the fireplace, "Now I know that your father and grandfather's gone, you two. God rest his soul…", but then stopped as he was under the picture now, and smirked, "But Preston Whitmore's a man who keeps his word." He then looked up at the painting and shouted, pointing his cane out, "Ya hear that, Thaddeus? I'M GOIN' TO THE AFTERLIFE WITH A CLEAR CONSCIENCE, BY THUNDER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", and then sighed as he toned it down as he became solemn and saddened. 

After taking back from that outburst, the three looked at Mr. Whitmore, feeling a sense of pity at when they saw him saddened. And then Whitmore spoke up finally, a little more reserved but full of regret, "You know, your father and grandfather was a great man. You two probably don't realize how great he was. Harcourt and those buffoons at the museum; they dragged him down, made a laughing stock of him and his entire family.", he then sighed sadly as he mentioned, "He didn't just die of old age, when he heard your parents died, Eric….he died not only of a broken heart…but a broken man.", he sighed again as he looked determined, "If I could bring back just one shred of proof that this Lost Empire existed…then that'd be enough for me."

Then suddenly Mr. Whitmore popped back to his happy self as he turned around and walked towards them, "What are we standing and moping around for? Come one, we've got a lost continent to discover!", and dragged Milo along with him as the teens followed.

But as he did, Eric pointed out, seeing as how he was taught a few things about archeology from his uncle, "But Mr. Whitmore…in order to do what you're proposing, we're gonna need a crew."

Whitmore let go of Milo as he pointed to the desk containing files, "Taken care of.", he then pointed to a file of the very crew itself, "Took me a while ta find a crew brave and crazy enough ta find but I was able ta find one that was desperate enough to make a buck…or a million, if the negotiations were right."

Ariel was curious about it as she leaned in, "Um…exactly where did you find _this_ crew?"

Whitmore smirked as he pointed out on the map near the Caribbean, "Tortuga."

The two teens were taken a little by surprise by that, but then Milo, who had regained his footing, pointed out, "Yeah, but you'll need engineers and…and geologists."

Whitmore nodded to that as he signaled everyone over. When they walked up to him, he scattered a few files down to show them. He pointed out, "Got'em all; best of the best in their fields." He pointed to one file of a fellow with a pilot's cap on equipped with micro-goggles and a lamp on it, in his thirties, small corpulent due to the coat he wore, a small stubble and mustache, with a goofy yet insane grin on his face, as Whitmore read out, "Gaetan Moliere, AKA Mole; Geology and excavation. The man has a nose for dirt; he can sniff and taste a rock, and you'll be hearin' the story behind it. Where it came from, how old it is, when it was, and much more. Word of advice…a little loopy on the side, though he's never wrong about his dirt on the dirt."

He then pointed to a photo of an Italian man in his thirties as well. He was slim, in good shape; his hair was cut in a flat bowl shape, with relaxed sharp eyes, a thick mustache with a match sticking out of his mouth like a tooth pick, "Vincenzo Santorini, or Vinny for short; demolitions expert. Busted this fellow out of a Turkish prison. This man could make a bomb out of anything; from a gas truck to a soda can."

Next was an Argentine girl of seventeen, with short black hair, an in-your-face attitude written on her, and a blue cap, white shirt and overalls, "Audrey Rocio Ramirez; mechanics and engineering. Don't let her age fool ya; she knows more about engines than you and I will ever know."

The next fellow was an African American, physically fit, very tall, bald, a kind face, and looked somewhat forty years old, "Doctor Joshua Strongbear Sweet; medical officer. Knows medicine from African, American, and Native American studies. You got the flu; he'll treat you up in a second."

The next one was an elderly lady, around in her seventies, bun up hair, wearing a green military dress, and had a deadpan look on her face, "Wilhelmina Bertha Packard; communications specialists. Dated every guy who knew about communications equipment and became an expert herself." Whitmore then smugly pointed out, "These along with the team leaders, and Thaddeus, were the same team that brought the Journal and Sphere back."

After adjusting all that information, Milo was adjusting his glasses to confirm all this. But Eric was the one to ask out of interest, "And…where were they?"

Whitmore smirked as he pulled out a photo, showing the team and Thaddeus, with the sphere and journal in the location, as Whitmore answered, "Iceland."

Ariel smiled at this as she hugged Milo, "You were right!"

Milo returned the hug as he told himself, excited, "Yeah, I knew it. I knew it!", while Eric patted his uncle on the shoulder on congratulations.

And as soon as the three stopped celebrating, a smiling Whitmore walked over to his seat. He then pointed to Milo, "All we need now, is an expert in gibberish…", and then pointed to Eric, "…and someone who can work the puzzle ball.", as Ariel, Eric, and Milo sat down, Whitmore then gave them a choice, "So, it's decision time. You can build on the foundation your father and grandfather left you two…or you can go back to the boiler room, and live as though nothing happened tonight."

The two teens looked to each other on the answer to that, but came up short. It was then that Milo slunked over as he finally caught on, "This is for real."

Whitmore smirked at that as he pointed out, "Now you're catching on."

After recovering himself, Milo made his decisions out loud, "Alright, alright. I, uh…I'm gonna have to give me and the kids a leave of absence from the school, as well as from work…"

"Already taken care of.", Whitmore replied, "you all were given the okay and you're all excused for however long the expedition's gonna take."

Ariel asked, a little surprised, "Really?"

Whitmore nodded, "Yep. Don't like to leave loose ends."

Then Milo pointed out, "Okay, then I'll need my books and research…"

"In storage.", Whitmore answered.

Milo raised an eyebrow as he asked, "My home. I'll need it looked after while we're gone."

"Taken care of.", Whitmore calmly answered.

Ariel looked concerned as she asked, "Our clothes?"

"Packed and ready to go with you. They'll be waiting at the front door for you to get sorted out.", Whitmore said, and winked to Eric, "We even got that there fancy sword of yours packed along with your stuff."

Then Eric asked, "My dog?", then suddenly, out of nowhere, Max popped up and jumped into Eric's lap, licking his face. As soon as Eric calmed him down, he whispered out loud, "My gosh."

Dax was equally impressed as he whispered to Ariel, "Man, this guy plans for everything. It's pretty scary."

As soon as he said that, Mr. Whitmore stood up and walked over to the trio. He stopped they stood up, and he smiled to both Milo and Eric as he said to them, "Your grandad had a saying: 'A man's legacy is measured by the gifts he leaves his children.'", he then pointed to both the Shepard's Journal and the Altas' Sphere, "This journal and orb are his gifts to you both.", he then smirked as he said, "Atlantis is waiting. What do you say?"

Milo smirked uncontrollably as he shot up and shook Whitmore's hand, "We're your men and women, Mr. Whitmore!", the teens shook his hand as well, as Milo was going nutso on the excitement, "You will not regret this decision, sir! Why I'm so excited, I-I-I-I-I-I-I can't hold it in!"

Eric shook his head as he patted Max on the head, "Yeah, you say that now. Wait till we get on the boat."

**Later On**

After the Thatch family had left the house, Mr. Whitmore was walking into a secured area, along with Helga Sinclair. This place was where he kept things that were said best, not to be discovered. As they walked down the darkened but still lit hallway, there were those certain artifacts that were best kept out of the world. They were said to be too dangerous, if left in the hands of those who sought out their power: a strange golden Ark casket, a 9 ft. clay statue of a humanoid like being, three skulls made of Gold, Silver, and Jade, and even a strange mini-pyramid with an eye in the center of it.

However, that wasn't what was on his mind. When they reached the end of the hallway, they stopped at two surprising artifacts. They were discovered as well along the Iceland excavation for the Journal and Sphere. What they were was a halfway melted archetype of an Atlantean humanoid Crab warrior robot, and the other, was the fossilized remains of an Atlantean, wearing a strange type of armor, with a helmet with carved markings on it, making it look like the face of a demon, or one of those African tribe masks. But the dangerous giveaway was the two blades sticking out of the right wrist guard, and the stylized shell cannon on the right shoulder, with a bluish white crystal on the barrel of it. These were indications that Atlantis was more than just a myth…and possibly a sign that Atlantis had its own military power.

As the two looked at it for a moment, Helga turned to Whitmore as she asked with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you think you should have shown them this, Sir?"

Whitmore nodded, "Maybe….maybe so. But I think it's best to let them find out about this on their own discovery, rather than on Thaddeus'."

She then turned her attention back to the fossils, and then stated, "You know bringing in the Thatch's will complicate things on our mission."

Whitmore just smirked at Helga as he stated, "Ah, don't worry. You obviously didn't hear about how Thaddeus' grandson did on that little Pirate fiasco a month ago.", he then smirked at remembering on what he read in the papers. He then said to her, "Oh, by the way, before he left, Mr. Eric Thatch asked that another hand be brought to deck."

Helga raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Who?"

**Atlantic Ocean**

_**The Ark**_

The mighty icebreaker and submarine docking vessel, known as the Ark, sailed through the mighty ocean that was the Atlantic. It was reaching its destination, away from any populated water areas; the crew working feverishly to prepare for the maiden voyage of the sub being carried within its mighty hull. However, those who had the chance at this point, were enjoying the ocean view. And some of them, were three teenagers, two sea critters, a sheepdog, and one linguist.

Frey, who was dressed in his pirate outfit, Which consisted of his green wetsuit shirt that had no sleeves, and a turtleneck to it that wasn't zipped all the way up. He also had his black vest with a few combat pockets on the front. He also wore his black fingerless gloves with the diamond shaped buckle on the wrist part. On his waist, he wore the same kind of belt that Eric had, but a different set of pants, as they were orange had a buckle on the end of then knee part as they were buckled upward. And finally, his pair of black combat sneaker boots with the yellow strap on them. But this time he altered the outfit; now he had an arm pouch strapped to his right bicep, and a brown pouch strapped to his left leg. And now, on his belt in holsters, he had two stylized daggers…of which were given to his father as a parting gift on this voyage.

Eric had on his pirate outfit as well, considering this journey wasn't meant for casual clothing. His outfit was the usual; a black wetsuit shirt that zipped up to his collar bone, exposing his neck as well as his surfer necklace. a short sleeved hoodie jacket that was zipped up to the midsection of his upper torso; it was colored Navy Blue on the sleeves, bottom part, but the chest was colored black, and the shoulders were white, but on the end of the sleeves were black buckles and straps. The hood was colored Navy Blue with white trim, but the inside was black, and on his back, the Seablade was strapped to the back of it. His pants were colored blue, and on the quad part of the pants, two black pouches were strapped to them on the side, and on them was a black belt that lanked on the right side, much like a pirate's belt. His knees were an upside down triangle, colored white, and the bottom halves ending in black leather straps with golden buckles on them. His shoes were actually combat sneaker boots with a blue belt buckle on them, and on his hands were black fingerless gloves with a golden buckle on the back of the hand.

Ariel, on the other hand, also wore something similar to the boys now. She had been working on it, ever since the last time they would go on an adventure similar to the one with the Black Pearl. Like the boys her outfit wasn't too exaggerated, but made for maneuverability, but also made just in case she ever needed to go Mermaid for an emergency. She was wearing a pair of military green pants with the hip sides cut out to where the pockets should have been, and a black leather belt strapped around her waist, but dangling on the left side. A pair of sneaker sandals with straps on the ankles and across the middle of the shoe. She didn't wear a shirt, but she was wearing her purple seashell bikini only, and on top was a long sleeved jacket, with the shoulder part colored purple, and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She still had on the Calypso bracelet and her purple bead bracelet as well. And she also wore a blue choker around her neck, but kept on her mother's necklace. 

She was leaning on the rail, looking outwards to the sea, happy to be back near her home in some way. However, she looked over to Eric who was at her side, and nudged him, getting his attention, "Excited?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah.", but then he looked to his girlfriend seriously as he said, "You know, you didn't have to…."

"Come along?", Ariel asked, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, bring him closer to her, "Eric, I wanted to come along.", and then playfully nuzzled her face to his, as she said in his ear, "And don't tell me an excavation like this is too dangerous for a girl like me."

Eric shook his head lightly as he replied, "Not a chance." But then she looked a little distraught as she looked over the ocean. Eric looked at her concerned as he asked, "What is it?"

She turned back to Eric as she sighed, "I should have told you about this…but in Atlantica, there's a story about the Merpeople and Atlantis once fighting each other."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he asked, "you mean they were at war with each other?"

She nodded, "I think so. I didn't know much about it, considering all the knowledge of that long ago was lost.", she looked to Eric as she asked, "Are you mad? About me keeping this from you?"

Eric, slightly surprised at first, but then warmed up again as he nuzzled his forehead to hers. This made her blush again as he answered, "Nah, for two reasons: one, I could never get mad at the perfect girl in front of me.", that comment made Ariel blush once more as he went on, "And two, I really hate it when you look at me all innocent."

Ariel chuckled playfully, "Really? Why's that?"

"Because it makes it easy for you to get me to do whatever you want.", Eric replied, as he leaned in close to her lips.

She did the same as she whispered, "Really? I guess…I'll have to try it…more often."

"Aw, don't make the rest of us puke.", Dax said as he sat on the rail, with Max looking at the ocean all excited. Sebastian was sitting on top of Max's head, feeling the ocean breeze blow on him. Dax jumped up and ran onto Eric's shoulder, causing the two to split apart as he pointed out, "Try not to show so much love and affection on this mission.", he pointed to Frey as he said out loud, "It's givin' Pheromone Boy there a lotta envy."

Then Frey shouted, "I'm not envious! I don't need one girl in my life; I can always get more girls."

Sebastian looked to Dax and pointed out, "Yep, he's in denial."

"Definitely.", Dax agreed.

The couple just lightly chuckled at the awkwardness of the situation, but then stopped as they heard a hawking sound. Everyone turned and saw Milo, dressed in army pants, a grey sweater, and a green overcoat. At the moment, he was currently puking over the side of the boat. As soon as he was done, he mumbled to himself while adjusting his glasses, "Carrots. Why is it always carrots? I didn't even have carrots."

And then the intercom went off as a monotone aged voice called out, "ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL PROCEED TO THE LOADING BAY.", that was everyone's signal to get a move on, as Dax jumped on to Eric's shoulder and Max followed his master as Eric picked up his duffel back along with Frey. Ariel grabbed her bag as Sebastian hopped into hit, accompanied by Milo with his bag and went into the loading bay. And as they did, the same voice called out, "To whoever took the "L" from the "Motor Pool" sign, ha-ha, we are all very amused."

As they walked through the loading bay area, where all the vehicles were getting prepped and ready, Milo stopped someone in a brown overcoat. He along with the teens walked over to him as he asked, "Excuse me, sir. We need to report in."

The figure turned around, to reveal it to be none other than a smirking Helga Sinclair, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, brown military pants, a vest holster on her chest with two Walter P-38s, and black combat boots. She greeted them with her trademark smirk, "Yes, Mr. Thatch, you're all reported in."

A little surprised, Thatch jumped back, "Ah! Oh, it's you."

Then suddenly, a caravan wagon loaded on a truck, parked next to them. and an old fellow, skinny but not frail with a messy beard, wearing black river rubber pants, a white T-shirt, and a bowler cap, popped up. he didn't look pretty happy as he pointed to Helga, "Blondie, I've got a bone to pick with you."

Helga sighed as she curtly excused herself, "Hold that thought.", and then walked over to the old man with her arms crossed as she asked, "What is it this time, Cookie?"

The man known as Cookie, the chef of the team, looked around his wagon as he complained, "You done filled my wagon chockful to burstin' with nonessentials. Look at this.", he then rummaged through the stuff as he further complained, "Cinnamon, oregano, ci-lantro. What in the cockadoodle is ci-lantro?", he then pulled out a full head of lettuce as he asked, "What is this?"

Helga answered, "That would be lettuce."

And then Cookie looked disgusted as he questioned, "Lettuce? LETTUCE?"

Helga sighed as she took the lettuce and explained, "It's a vegetable, Cookie. The men need the Four Basic Food groups."

Then Cookie pointed out, holding out three fingers, "I've got yer four basic food groups: Beans, Bacon, Whiskey, and Lard!", but then he scratched his head as he replied, "Though all the whiskey's gone and disappeared on me. Even the Rum's a missin'."

After that was said, the alarm sounding off the docking went off. Hearing that, Helga threw the lettuce at Cookie and ordered, "Alright, move it out, everybody. Or you're gonna be left behind."

After that was said, everyone, sailors and soldiers as well as everyone else, made it to the loading elevators as they readied to go. As soon as everyone was packed into the elevators, they immediately went down. They went down deep into the belly of the _Ark_, until they finally stopped, and saw the submarine that they would be going in, as it was now being loaded with the vehicles and equipment needed for the expedition. The mighty vessel, known as the _Ulysses_, an experimental submarine vessel that Whitmore was able to purchase for this expedition. It was massive with a few orange glass domes for observation, and a massive oval dome in the front to where the command deck was located. It was truly a vessel worth every penny, and expenses. 

Ariel stood in complete amazement as everyone got off. She had seen ships below in the ship graveyard, and some looked just like this. She didn't know what the name of such a ship was called; back then she referred to them as Iron Fishes. She smiled at this as she whispered, "Wow, I'm actually going to go inside an Iron Fish." And as soon as Eric walked next to them, they heard someone call out behind them as Frey past them.

"Hey, kids.", they all turned around and saw the man named Vincenzo 'Vinny' Santorini. He was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, brown pants with black combat boots, with metal knee guards and had around his front a metal chestplate for bombing protection. He was currently pushing a cart of crates and barrels, but then said to the kids in an Italian accent, "If you're lookin' for da Tunnel O' Love, it's back there.", and went past them as something dropped from his cart.

Ariel ran up to him as she picked it up and handed it back to him, "Um, excuse me, Mr. Santorini, you dropped your dy…", and then paled as she saw that the item was a stick of dynamite, "…dynamite."

As Vinny lightly took it from her, Eric walked up and nervously laughed as he asked, "Say, uh, what else you have in there?"

"Hey, call me Vinny, kay, kids?", and as he politely took the dynamite, he casually answered, "Oh, er... gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, fuses, wicks, glue, and... paper clips, big ones.", he then lightly shrugged as he went back to his duty, "You know, just, uh, office supplies.", and walked off leaving the teens in their surprised state.

However, they snapped out of it as Mr. Whitmore, dressed up as a captain, walked over to them. accompanied them was a fellow in his early fifties, around 6 ½ feet tall, physically buff, with gray hair in a military crew cut, wearing green beret pants, black combat boots, a military jacket, and had on his face a calm and smug smile. Whitmore walked over to Milo, Eric, and the gang, as he introduced the fellow, "Ah, Milo. Where ya been? I want you and the kids to meet Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke. He's the one who led the team to Iceland, to brink the Journal and Sphere back." 

After hearing that, Milo and Eric shook the man's hand, as he spoke up in an old-fashioned American tone in his voice, "Milo and Eric Thatch. It's an honor to meet both the son and grandson of Ol' Thaddeus.", he then chuckled as he pointed, "I see you both've got that Book and Puzzle. They're nice and all, but…I prefer a good old fashion Western and Crossword Puzzle myself."

Whitmore then looked over to Milo and the kids as he asked, "Pretty impressive, eh?"

Ariel, who was most impressed, looked around and nodded as she complimented, "Well, when you settle a bet, Mr. Whitmore, you really make good to your word."

Whitmore shrugged as he answered, "Well, Old Thaddeus believed you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge."

Then Milo chuckled, "Well, uh, believe me, this'll be small change compared to the value of what we're gonna learn on this trip."

Rourke chuckled at that, "Yes, this should be enriching for all of us.", and then the loading siren went off as Rourke nodded, "It's time everyone.", and walked up to the loading doors and into the sub.

Milo and the others followed after him, as Ariel waved back to Mr. Whitmore, "Bye, Mr. Whitmore!"

Whitmore waved back, and secretly had his fingers crossed, as he said, "Make us proud, kids!", and as soon as everyone was inside, the main hatch doors to the loading bays were closed on the sub. 

Everyone rigged the ship for the dive, as they closed all the doors, bolted and sealed every opening air tight. The diving siren went off as the Ulysses' clamps were released allowing the mighty vessel to fully submerge into the water. And with a grace of that of a whale, the Ulysses sunk to the bottom of the ship and into the water, on its way to finding the Lost Empire Atlantis, along with a crew of two hundred, and a rag tag team of specialists assigned to uncover the secrets of a civilization thought myth, and unknown to the world.

**Next Chapter: the Expedition Begins; Beware the Leviathan**


	27. Beware the Leviathan

Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 26:** **the Expedition Begins; Beware the Leviathan**

**Deep Underwater**

**Aboard the **_**Ulysses**_

**In the Men's Cabin**

As the ship descended, the crew was hard at work while making sure the ship stayed in the water afloat. While the crew worked tirelessly, Milo, Eric, Frey, along with Dax and Max went exploring the decks of the_ Ulysses_. Its design was completely massive; it really was big enough for two hundred people alright…and was pretty big to get lost in. It had nearly taken them a full hour but they finally found their bunk room, Room 221. They entered it and found it was fairly big enough to hold seven people, which was pretty fair for them for a Military sub. There was also a shelf with some books in them, and a couch on the side of it for lounging around.

Frey looked around as he walk/ran to the empty bunk on top. He threw his duffel bag on top, and climbed up, saying, "Dibs on the top bunk."

Eric shook his head as he grinned at this, and he took the bottom bunk. He placed his duffel bag to the side and placed the Seablade at the ready. Max jumped in after him as Dax nestled into the pillow and yawned, "Well, all we gotta do is sit tight and enjoy the ride."

Eric smirked at the otter as he settled in next to him, with Max sleeping on his lap, "Yep, and after that, it's on to work. Ruins don't find themselves."

It was just then as Milo settled down in his bunk; the Intercom went back on with the same drone voice, "ATTENTION. TONIGHT'S SUPPER WILL BE BAKED BEANS. MUSICAL PROGRAM TO FOLLOW", and then the voice paused for a moment as it asked, "WHO WROTE THIS?"

It was just then when Milo finally relaxed….it happened. A strange mole looking fellow, peeked over the bedside of the top bunk from over Milo. With a pair of micro-goggles that zoomed out, and a light suddenly turning on, Milo jumped up surprised, smacking his head in the bunk. This caught the boys' attention, and even Max was a little startled, as Milo rubbed his aching noggin. Then the man, whom both Milo and Eric recognized him as the one called Moliere, as he spoke in a French accent, despite it being spoken low, "You have disturbed the dirt."

Milo asked, "Uh, pardon me?" 

Moliere shot out of his bunk, and pulled Milo out both forcefully and comically. He did the same to Eric as he, Max and Dax fell out of their bunks, as well as Frey. Then Mole shouted out, "You've disturbed the dirt! All of you!", he then ran around, pulling the covers off their beds, exposing clumps of dirt with little flags, as Mole pointed out, "Dirt from around the globe spanning the centuries!" He then paled as he ran over to Eric's bed and saw two clumps merged into one, "AAAHH! What have you done?", and then a small robotic shovel popped up from Mole's cap and started to separate the two, "England must never merge with France."

And then Frey suddenly asked out of the pure insanity happening, "What's it doing in our beds?"

Then Mole turned to the trio and interrogated them, rather fast, "You ask too many questions! Who are you? Who sent you? Do you hate dirt? Speak up!" The three looked at each other completely confused by this; even Max and Dax were slightly odd at this, but ten Mole just scoffed, and grabbed a hand from each of the three, "Bah! I will know soon enough."

The three started to struggle, as Milo cried out, "Hey, hey, hey! Let go!"

Eric tugged, but then sniffed the one called Mole, and paled. After that, he struggled the hardest, complaining, "Oh man, when was the last time you took a bath? You smell like something that died in rotten diapers, was thrown in a blender with rotten smelt, and finally drank up by a hobo skunk!"

Mole completely forgot about the ranting and just said, "Do not be such crybabies! Hold still.", and then in a quick and painless motion, he extracted a tiny amount of dirt form their fingernails with only a pair of tweezers. He laughed in triumph at them as he let them go and looked at the dirt in his sight, "Aha! Zere you are.", he then zoomed in with his goggles as he whispered to them, "Now tell me your stories, my little friends.", he looked at Milo's dirt sample, at complete magnification as he pointed out, "Parchment fiber from ze Nile circa 500 B.C., lead pencil No. 2, paint flecks of a type used in government buildings."

He then looked over to Eric's sample as he muttered, "Sea salt traces, sand grains from the western south of the Caribbean, Grape Wax for surfboards, you have a dog, shaggy sheep, six years old second in a litter of five, you have an otter, orange hair, Aspen origin, age unknown, third in a litter of seven."

And finally, he looked at Frey's sample, muttering, "Same sea salt traces, Caribbean sand grains, pineapple surfboard wax, trace elements of lipstick residue, Herbal Essence shampoo chemical traces, nail polish flakes, and trace hair strands of blondes, brunettes, and redheads, all female."

After close examination, Mole made his final deductions as he pointed to Eric and Frey first, "Ze second and third samples indicate ze dark haired boy to be a surfing Puzzle-solver, as well as ze older one's nephew. And ze blonde's are ze fingerprints of a surfing womanizer."

After hearing that, Frey nodded, but then let it sink in as he shouted, "Hey!"

Ignoring him, Mole then turned to Milo's dirt sample as he concluded, "And as for you, these are all ze microscopic fingerprints of ze mapmaker.", and then tasted the dirt, but then frowned at Milo as he finished with much disgust in his voice, "…and linguist."

But before either one of them could ask on how he knew, Mole grabbed their stuff and threw it at them. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Zis is an outrage! You all must leave at once!", he then hastily shoved them towards the door, "OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!", but was stopped as they bumped into someone massive. The boys looked up and saw another familiar fellow was in front of them.

It was none other than Joshua Sweet, as he assessed the situation and raised an eyebrow at Milo and the boys. He then spoke up in a fast yet friendly voice for someone of his build and height, "Uh oh. Sat in the dirt, didn't ya?" 

Frey nodded as he asked, "That happen to you too?"

Sweet nodded, "Yeah, pretty much.", he then crossed his arms and scolded Mole while the trio put their stuff back, "Moliere, now what have I told you about playing nice with the other kids?", Mole was about to argue, until Sweet pulled out the most scary thing to Mole in the world: Soap. Sweet held it up like a cross to a vampire as he friendly threatened, "Get back. I've got soap, and I'm not afraid to use it." At just seeing the bar, Mole stood back, hissing at it like a vampire would to a cross. Then Sweet pulled out a towel and whipped back Mole, declaring, "Back, foul creature! Back to the pit from whence you came!", and then Mole scurried off back to his bunk and hid under the blanket, like a scared mouse.

Eric just looked at that scene and back to Sweet, "That was….really weird."

Sweet just shrugged as he explained, "Well, what can I say. He just doesn't like baths.", he then shook the three fellows' hands as he introduced himself, "The name's Sweet; Joshua Sweet. Medical Officer."

And then Milo introduced himself, "Yeah, Milo Thatch", he then pointed to Eric, "And this is my nephew, Eric."

Eric waved to Sweet as Frey introduced, "Frey Asapin."

Sweet, while getting ready for work, stopped as he asked, "Thatch and Asapin?", he then cheerfully looked to them as he said, "You guys are my three o'clock.", he then turned to them as he pulled out a huge saw and smiled, "Well, no time like the present."

The three backed away as they saw the saw, and they gasped, "Oh boy."

Sweet smiled, completely ignoring their responsive looks, and pointed to the saw, "Nice, uh? The catalog says this little beauty can saw through a femur in twenty-eight seconds. I'm betting I can cut that time in half.", but he put the saw away as he pulled out three thermometers, "Now stick out your tongues and say 'Ahhh'.", but before they could reject on that, Sweet already shoved the thermometers in their mouths and began their examination, with him asking, "So where ya from?", Milo slightly grunted, along with the boys, but Sweet seemed to understand a little as he said, "Really? I have family up that way. Beautiful beaches there.", and then checked their heart and pulse rates as he asked, "Do any of you do any fishing?", the three mumbled something while shaking their heads. Then Sweet replied, "Me? I hate fishing; I hate fish. Hate taste, hate the smell, and hate all them little bones that get caught in yer throat. That's why I don't much care for fish in the eating menu.", and then he pulled out two very large containers as he explained, "Now, you each get a turn, and I'll clean these out. But for right now, I'm gonna need one of you to fill these up for me."

The three spat out their thermometers in surprise at this as they each said, "With what?/What the…?/You've gotta be kiddin'!"

Then as if their prayers were answered, the intercom went off again, "WILL MILO AND ERIC THATCH PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIDGE?"

The boys sighed with relief as Milo muttered, "Thank you."

Eric sighed with relief as he walked out the room, "Saved by the bell.", but then stopped as he waved back to Sweet, "Nice meeting you, Dr. Sweet."

Milo followed behind him as he left, "Yeah, nice meeting you.", and then zoomed out of there.

Sweet smiled as he said, "Uh-huh, nice meeting you too.", and then spotted Frey trying to sneak out, but stopped him. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he said, "Ahem. Someone's gotta fill these up."

Frey sighed as he took the containers, "Yeah, yeah. Just…give me a few minutes.", and then walked to the nearest bathroom.

Dax looked to Max, both animals slightly confused, until Dax whispered to Max, "And I thought Jack Sparrow was crazy. This whole ship's full of loonies.", Max nodded and growled as the two jumped back up, and sat back on the bed.

**In the Women's Cabin**

At the same time as the boy's Ariel had found her way to her cabin bunk. She sighed in relief as she walked over to an empty bunk bed, and placed the duffel bag next to her bed. She then stretched out and just plopped on to her bunk bed. Only to sit right back up, squeaking out, "Ow!", she got off her bunk and pulled the covers back, only to find an assortment of tools strewn about it. She raised an eyebrow and asked out loud, "What the…? What are tools doing in my bunk?"

"Those are my tools, valley girl.", an argentine voice called from behind her. Ariel turned around, to come face to face with a girl a year older than her, with short black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, baggy blue suspender jeans, black sneaker boots, and a blue cap. She wasn't looking too happy at the scene, what with the girl complaining about her equipment.

Ariel immediately smiled gain as she said, "You must be Audrey.", she extended a hand in friendship as she introduced herself, "I'm Ariel. I guess this would make us…"

"Not friends in the least.", Audrey shot out as she pointed to Ariel, startling the girl. She then jabbed her finger at Ariel's chest as she pointed out, "Let's get something straight here. I didn't pick you as a bunkmate, Rourke did. I don't have time for sleepovers, talking about boys, doing makeovers, or whatever it is you do. Got it? I'm here to work on the ship's engines."

Ariel then lightly but strongly stated, "I know that, all I was saying is that we could be friends."

"Don't have time for friends.", Audrey stated, but then pointed out, "And also, I don't have time to be helping a nose-whining whelp like…"

"I'm not helpless!", Ariel shot out, "And I don't whine! I don't see wha the problem is with you. All I did was…."

"Sat on her tools, didn't you?", the two girls looked to the door, and saw Helga leaning on the door rail. She then walked over as she crossed her arms and scolded Audrey, "Audrey, what have we discussed about playing nice?"

Audrey muttered, "I think I may have skipped out on that daily lesson."

Helga raised an eyebrow as she asked threatingly, "You want me to have you working on the plumbing again…like in Iceland?"

After hearing that, Audrey whipped around and headed for the door, "My, my. Look at the time. Gotta get going now. Those engines don't fix themselves.", and with that, took off, leaving Helga and Ariel alone in the room.

Helga then turned her attention to Ariel, and then back to Audrey's retreating form. She then smirked as she pointed out, "She's a sweet kid; genius with mechanics. But has a short fuse and a sharp tongue."

Ariel, not being saved like that for a while, scratched the back of her neck. Slightly embarrassed on what to say at this point, but grateful, she thanked Helga nervously, "Um, well…what you did, I um…thank you."

Helga smirked at that, but then asked seriously, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to pick your fights before you got in them?", Ariel didn't answer that as she looked a little saddened by that. She went over to her duffel bag and began to unpack in a way. Helga seemed a little confused by that response, and then asked with a raised eyebrow, "I'm guessing your mother wasn't the teaching type?"

Ariel shook her head as she turned to face Helga with a depressed look on her face, "No…she passed away six years ago…so, it's just been me and my father…and my sisters. But I never had many friends, or friends who were girls."

"Oh.", Helga said, seeming to understand the girl's life, and then solemnly apologized, "Sorry, kid."

Ariel waved it off as she stated, "No, it's alright. I'm doing fine."

Helga smirked, "Because of the Thatch boy?", she then caught Ariel smiling warmly and blush at that. She shook her head at this, and was about to say something else, until the Intercom went off, "WILL LIEUTENANT HELGA SINCLAIR AND ARIEL NAMBA REPORT TO THE BRIDGE?" After hearing that, Helga signaled Ariel, "Come on, kid. Let's get a move on.", and with that, the two women were on their way to the bridge, with Helga leading the way.

However, Sebastian popped onto Ariel's shoulder whispering, "Ariel…don't let your guard down on dat woman."

Ariel whispered to him, "Why? She seems nice...in a bossy sort of way."

"I don't trust 'er.", Sebastian insisted, "Dere's somedin about dat woman that makes my claws ache."

Ariel looked at Helga and looked at her uncertain, thinking, 'I know that she seems a little cold…but she doesn't seem like such a bad person.'

**On the Command Deck**

As the _Ulysses_ got deeper into the watery chasms that made up a humongous canyon like landscape, the crew worked tirelessly to get moving. The people on board the command deck were working around the clock, even those who stood on the command deck, except for one who seemed to be talking on the intercom as if it were a phone. She was an elderly woman, in her seventies, bun up hair while wearing a helmet, and wore a green military dress, with a deadpan look on her face while smoking a cigarette. She was the one named Packard, and was currently having a conversation, "And so I says to him, 'What's wrong with my meatloaf', and he says…", but stopped as soon as the buzzer alarm went off, and sighed, "Hold on, I've got another call.", and switched it off as she announced, "Sir, we're approaching coordinates."

And as that was said, Milo and Eric made their way in, with a slightly exhausted Frey following behind. After that, Ariel and Helga came on in as well. The two groups made their way to the top of the deck bridge. As soon as they got up on deck, they spotted Commander Rourke, Vinny, and even Audrey waiting for them all to get there…and also a familiar face, as Eric, Frey, and Ariel all said together in unison surprise, "Jack?"

Indeed it was none other than Jack Sparrow, along with Gibbs, waiting for them as well. Jack was as equally surprised to see them as he said, "Eric, Frey. How ya doin', mates? Didn't expect you'd get shanghaied in this sort of…", but then paled as he saw Ariel, "Ariel.", and then turned to Gibbs as he whispered, "Hide the rum."

It was then that Eric, who had his arms crossed, figured it out as he stated, "So you're the crew that Whitmore hired. Might've guessed."

Then Frey stepped up as he asked, "So what? I'm guessing the Treasure at Isla de Muerta wasn't enough?"

Jack seemed distraught by that name as he turned away. Deciding to speak up to the captain's behalf, Gibbs stepped up as he answered, "Well, about that, see we took this job to earn something back we lost. What with the island of Isla de Muerta sinking into the ocean; being claimed back by the sea."

Then Milo replied as he asked, "And I'm guessing the UK and US Navy chasing you over the Atlantic and Pacific? Not to mention the Hurricane near the Hawaiian shore last time?", everyone looked at him confused on that, and Milo shrugged sheepishly, "I uh, I've been reading on the exploits."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye, so when we arrived back to Tortuga to re-supply, Mr. Whitmore came to us, and…presented for us a deal."

Then Jack stepped as he finished, "We help with the crew on this little tomb raiding…and we're given twenty-five percent on whatever treasure we find."

Milo seemed to nod to that as he replied, "Well, form what I've heard; Atlantis had a humongous treasure trove. Most of it was gold sculptures used for artwork. Plus, they had a huge deposit of diamond like crystals that grew like gardens of moss."

Then Rourke stepped up as he raised an eyebrow and a scheming smile to Jack, "And he'll get twenty-five percent of that as payment…if he's a good boy."

Then Ariel crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Jack, "And are you going to be a good boy, Jack?"

Jack smirked at that as he tapped lightly on Ariel's nose only once, startling her, as he answered, "I guess you'll just find out then, won't you, luv."

Rourke then sighed as he broke this whole meet n' greet up as he stated, "Alright, everyone, now that we know each other, straighten up.", everyone stopped talking as they paid attention to Rourke, who nodded to Milo, "Now I want you all to give Mr. Thatch your undivided attention."

That was Milo's cue to give the details on where they needed to go and what to do first. Feeling slightly nervous, Milo walked up and waved, while smiling nervously and adjusting his collar, "Good after noon. C-Can everybody hear me alright?", all he got from everybody was a small pause of quiet with everyone waiting for him to start, except it was broken when Audrey popped a bubble with her bubble gum. Milo nervously chuckled as he began, "Uh, how about some slides?", he rummaged through his book bag and pulled out a few slides that he was going to use. He then set up an old slide viewer, and turned it on as he began, "This first slide is a depiction of a creature, a creature so frightening that sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it.", and then placed in the slide…only it was a slide of him at the beach with a ten year old Eric, and Max was with them. 

This earned a snicker from everyone and an embarrassed sigh from Eric. Ariel giggled at this as she nudged Eric playfully as she complimented, "You were so cute back then.", this earned a small smile from Eric as he shook his head.

Milo laughed nervously and took the slide out, "Uh, sorry, that's... wrong."

Audrey sighed with exasperation as she stated out loud, "Jeez, I used to take lunch money from guys like this."

After finding it, Milo put in the right slide, and on the screen, was an enlarged text of the page of a frightening beast that looked like a Lobster. Then Milo explained the illustration, "This…is an illustration of the Leviathan, the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis."

Then Vinny commented as he looked to Audrey and Jack, "With something like that, I would have white wine, I think."

Then Milo explained the Leviathan as he went on, "In the Shepard's Journal, the Leviathan's described as a sort of mythical sea monster that resembles a giant lobster. But it's also described in the Bible, 'Out of it's mouth come burning lightning; sparks of destructive fire shoot out. And that it's children with show no mercy and devour the survivors'.", but then he shrugged as he reassured them, "But most likely it's a giant carving or statue; designed mostly to scare away the superstitious."

Then Jack shrugged as he asked, "So we find this lobster buffet statuette, and then what, mate?"

Then suddenly, Mole popped up as he anxiously asked, "When do we dig?"

Then Milo soured Mole's mood as he pointed out, "Actually, we don't have to dig.", he then signaled Eric to come on over, and he did, along with the Altas' Sphere. Then when Eric activated it, the holo-map popped up, showing a diagram of the Leviathan's Lair, much to everyone's surprise. And then Milo pulled out a collapsible pointer, and pointed to a crescent moon crevice, "From what I've read of the Shepard's Journal, we've discovered coordinates to a cavern entrance in the lair. And with the Atlas Sphere, we've pinpointed the exact location of the entrance.", the map then enlarged, showing a pathway that led to a small air pocket…and into a huge cavern highway big enough for a plane to fly around in, as Milo went on, "The entrance will take us to a curve tunnel way, and lead us to an air pocket. Where we'll find the remnance of a cavern highway that will lead us to the City of Atlantis."

And then Eric deactivated the map as he pointed out, "Basically, the first step of the way is kind of like a grease trap you'd find in your everyday sink."

After looking at her gun, Helga simply quirked out at Milo, "Cartographer, linguist, plumber; Hard to believe this kid's uncle is still single."

Mole, looking a little disappointed, scolded at Helga, "You said there would be digging.", but was shoved away by Helga as she told him to go away.

It was then that Gibbs turned his attention back to outside, and then paled. He then muttered, "Lord almighty…deliver us.", he then looked to Rourke and the rest as he got their attention, "Commander. Jack. Everyone. I think you'd better take a gander at this."

Turning their attention to Gibbs, who pointed out at the blackened depths to indicate where he was looking. Rourke then ordered, "Turn on searchlights and give us a perimeter.", and then he, Helga, Milo, Eric, Jack, and Ariel, walked over to see what he was talking about. 

As soon as the searchlights were turned on, they scowered over the darkened canyon waterscape as they saw what Gibbs had seen. All over the area, on the seafloor bed, on the canyon cliff walls, the wreckage of a thousand ships, maybe even more. Ships of every era were all over the place, some still in one piece, others barely noticeable. It was a virtual ship graveyard.

Aside from Rourke who showed no surprise at the scene, Helga and the others were in complete awe at this, "Look at that."

Milo adjusted his glasses as he pointed out, "There are ships here in every era.", he then pointed them out as he called them out, "Look, there's a few Norwegian Viking vessels, and Roman Legionnaire ships. And that's an old Dhow vessel. Over there's an old Iron ship from the Civil War. And over there's a few Nazi U-Boats and Submarines."

Jack just shivered at all these downed vessels as he muttered, "What in the name of Good Rum did all this?"

Slightly frightened by this, Ariel scooted over to Eric, and then lightly grabbed his hand. She tightened the grip on it, as did Eric in response to help her out.

All was silent as the _Ulysses_ sailed across the murky depths of the water. Its searchlights lit up the area it was going through as it past all the ships. And just when the _Ulysses_ was out of sight and turned its search lights away to darken the area again, something moved out of the graves. Something huge started to move away from the submarine, and then glided around the sub, keeping out of sight from it. Whatever it was, it was bigger than the _Ulysses_, dwarfing it in comparison; compared to whatever it was, the _Ulysses_ was nothing more than an anchovy, and it was the barracuda.

**Later On**

After what felt like an hour of smooth sailing, everyone was relaxed and kept busy. However, on the command deck, looking out at the water, Ariel couldn't help but felt a slight bit nervous. Just seeing the ruins of those ships made her feel uneasy, but all that eased up a bit as Eric stood beside her, with Dax appearing on his shoulder. She sighed in relief, feeling much better, but then Eric asked, taking notice of Ariel's uneasiness, "Something on your mind?"

Ariel sighed as she looked out at the darkened abyss, "This is the first time I've ever gone into this part of the Atlantic.", Eric raised an eyebrow at that as Sebastian was on her shoulder. She then answered, "My father told stories about this part of the ocean; claiming it was guarded by some monster. He had to claim it to be forbidden to prevent anyone from entering here."

And then Eric asked, sensing the fear in Ariel's voice, "And…you think there might be something down there."

Ariel looked to Eric as she answered, "Whatever sunk those ships…it sure wasn't from on the surface."

Then Sebastian pointed out, panicking as always, "We shouldn't even be in dis place, man."

Dax hopped off of Eric's shoulder as he stood on the railing and mocked Sebastian, "Oh look. Soft-shell here is scared out of his wits. Though that's not new to us, is it?"

Then Sebastian jabbed a claw at Dax, touching the tip of his nose, "It's Mr. Soft-shell to you, Fuzz ball."

The two teens shook their heads, as once again, their guardians were going into another verbal fight hat didn't go noticed by everyone else. However, that was outlived, as while finishing off a cigarette, Packard picked up something. And slightly, her face went from deadpan, to deadpan surprised as she tried to clear up the static interference. After clearing it up, she looked to Commander Rourke, "Commander, I think you should hear this."

Rourke turned his attention to Packard as he asked, "What is it?"

"Not sure….", Packard answered clearing up the static, "But I'm picking up something on the hydrophone, that I think you all should hear." 

Rourke shrugged, still not surprised as he calmly said, "Put it on speakers." Packard flipped the switch, and on the intercom speakers, came the most inhuman sound that made everyone's blood run cold. It was hard to describe on what it was, but if anyone's guess, it sounded like a growling groan sound, along with the sound of gigantic fins whooshing in the water.

As the _Ulysses_ made its way towards the canyon walls, on the other side being hidden by the rocks, so was the massive creature swimming at the side. Its shape was definitely that of a demonic lobster; its red eyes didn't do it justice as it looked at the _Ulysses_…sizing up on its next prey after a hundred years after the last one.

Back on board the sub, Rourke, Jack, and Helga were standing next to Packard, trying to get clear of the sounds. The slight moaning then made the sound more like a whale or more. Then Rourke asked with his eyes squinting in thought, "What is it? A pod of whales?"

Packard shook her head as she answered, "Nu-uh. This is bigger than whales."

Then Jack thought about it until he answered, "It sounds metallic.", then looked to Packard as he asked, "Could it be an echo off one of the wrecks, luv?"

Helga nodded, "He's right. They've been down here for a long time, so wouldn't it be possible…"

Packard shook her head as she responded, "I would've thought that too. But this sounds like its moving along the canyon walls."

Helga shrugged as she turned the knob, trying to clear up the static a little more, "Probably an ocean current pushing the ship. Maybe you're listening to it wrong."

Packard frowned at her as she shot out, "You wanna do my job? Be my guest."

It was then that everyone listened carefully…and realized the growling was getting louder. And Milo pointed it out as he heard it too, "Is it just me or is that getting louder…and closer?" Everyone froze as they listened carefully; uneasiness washing over them at the sounds. And just when everyone thought they were in trouble, the noises dissipated, and were gone, making everything silent again.

Helga sighed with relief, as she reassured everyone, "Well, whatever it was…it's gone now.", however, Jack didn't look too reassured by that.

At the pilot's wheel, Cotton was looking around the ocean might carefully. His parrot only squawking, "Stand by for trouble."

Rourke then ordered, "Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton. Bring us about. Tighten our search party and slow us to…", but then suddenly…

CRASH! WHAM!

The whole ship shook violently, throwing everyone around the floor. Eric grabbed on to Ariel as he held her close as they slammed into the floor. As soon as they could right themselves up again, Sebastian and Dax few at them and crashed in the middle, with Dax groaning, "Oh, sure…save the girl."

Outside in the water, the strange giant lobster monster, glided over the _Ulysses_. As it made a pass from it, its tail lightly whacked the ship, causing it to become disoriented. It then turned around, preparing to make another advance on the minnow sized vessel. It then darted right back at the _Ulysses_, and swiped at it with its massive left claw, knocking it a little off course as it nearly crashed into the canyon wall.

Back in the ship's engine, room, Audrey was having a few problems of her own. The alarm bells rang out as the ship was turned sideways a little, making it hard for the engineers to work, as they tried to hold on to something to balance themselves out.

Audrey shouted, "Outta the way.", as she made it to the main engine room. And gasped as she saw the main engine room starting to flood.

**Back on the Command Deck**

Everyone was working feverishly as Jack and Gibbs made their way for their stations, should the time arise. Milo and the kids were doing their best to keep themselves from getting thrown around. The alarm lights flashing and the alarms going off. It was while Frey was pulling himself up on the rail, he spotted it gliding across the water. He gulped as he nervously asked, "Um, Mr. Thatch….you said that the Leviathan was a sculpture, right?"

Milo, who had pulled himself up, along with Eric and Ariel, answered, "Yeah, so?"

Then Frey asked, "Yeah? Well, what do you call that?", he asked as he pointed outside, for everyone to see. And everyone saw it; the mythical Atlantean Sea Monster…the Leviathan.

Milo paled as he gasped, "Oh, boy."

Rourke, on the other hand, had a cool head about it as he ordered, "Tell Cookie to melt the butter, and bring out the bibs.", he then pointed to the Leviathan as it was on the verge of another attack, "I want this Leviathan Lobster served up on a silver platter."

Helga then ordered, "Load the torpedo bays! Subpod crews, ready your battle stations!", and then the ship shook once more, as the Leviathan made another swipe attack at the Ulysses. In another level of the submarine, Vinny and Mole, teamed up with Jack and Gibbs, along with a couple of other sailors and soldiers, raced into battle ready subpods with missiles on the wings of them. They sat in the cockpit, which had two chairs to pilot in, and readied for an attack against the beast outside.

It was before the supbods could make it out yet, or before the _Ulysses_ could right itself again, did it happen. The Leviathan snatched at it with one of its head claws at the tail, and the other claw grabbed at the head. The _Ulysses_ was being held out like the giant lobster beast was about to break it in half and suck out the guts that would come spewing out. 

The impact however, caused Frey, who was still holding onto the rail, to be thrown off and hit the glass shield hard. As he was getting up, he paled as he saw that he was looking right in the eye of the Leviathan. However, he also realized something else; the creature's eye was that of a photo-snap lens. He looked up back at the deck as he shouted, "Guys!"

Eric took a gander at what Frey had spotted, and realized it too, "Sweet Mother of Mercy…"

"It's a machine!", Ariel finished as she too was equally surprised by all this, as the lens eye focused on them all.

Back in the engine room, Audrey had rushed everyone out of there, as she sealed the doors. The engine rooms were beginning to flood with water up the whazzo, drowning a few of the crewman as Audrey sealed the doors. Back on the command deck, Rourke knew full well they had to get out of there. He immediately ordered, "Launch subpods now!"

Outside, the subpods immediately launched out, roaring around as they formed in unison and charged at the Leviathan. When they were in range, they were given the go; with careful aim, they shot all torpedoes at the beast. The torpedoes were at go, and then true to their aim, blasted right on the back of the Leviathan. The blast caused the beast to let go of the Ulysses, as Rourke ordered the vessel to all ahead full.

The leviathan forgot its attention as the submarine was making its getaway for the crescent moon crevice. However, its attention was now drawn to the subpods that still laid siege to it. The Leviathan growled at the upcoming assault, swiping at them with its massive claws, but to no avail. Rourke ordered, "Launch all torpedoes!", and from the Ulysses' ports, torpedoes shot out right at the Leviathan

Mole chuckled at this in response, "Haha! Ze beast cannot get a clear target on us!"

However, Jack, who was in the subpod next to Vinny's and Mole's, responded back on the intercom, "Recall all your childhood monsters, mates! Monsters are so rarely easily to evade!"

Then Vinny chirped back to Jack, "Why don't you go and have a little chat with him. Bottom dweller to bottom dweller."

Then Jack paled as he pointed to the Leviathan, "I think he'd rather send his kids out to do it for him."

Everyone in the subpods looked and saw what Jack was talking about as soon as the water clouds evaporated. The Leviathan opened ports all over its back, and out came out strange humanoid crab like creatures with glowing blue glyphs all over their bodies. They charged at the subpods, while others charged at the Ulysses; those that charged at the subpods used their small left claw to latch on to the subpods, and bash at them with their enlarged right claw as it spun around like a drill, nearly cleaving into it.

One of them latched on to Mole and Vinny's pod, as it just used its fist to try and punch its way in. Mole shouted out in panic, "Sacre Bleu!" , but then suddenly, a subpod swam very close to theirs at high speed, knocking the sucker off of their ship, with the claw torn right off the creature. 

The subpod was piloted by none other than Jack and Gibbs, as the creature was right in front of a missile. Jack waved at the beast as he smirked, "Hello, Beasty. You're fired.", and then fired the torpedo, launching the screaming crab monster at a couple of them, obliterating them from the game.

The craboids at the _Ulysses_ were drilling holes in the side of the ship, making it sink as best they could. However, that didn't prove enough vengeance of the attack from the Leviathan. It looked at the _Ulysses_ with much anger and hate, and then a glowing blue light appeared from its tentacle mouth. And then with one movement, the Leviathan shot out a powerful blue lightning laser blast right at the right side of the _Ulysses_' hull.

**Back Aboard the Ulysses**

The main engine boiler shook with ravenous disrepair as Audrey ran for the ladder. As she got to it, bolts from the hulls shot everywhere like bullets. Luckily Audrey had a shovel on her so that she blocked them as she climbed up the ladder. As soon as she was up and about, the crew locked the door down as she got to a speaker phone. She then patched in as she ordered, "Get me the bridge!"

Back at the command deck, Packard received a call as she was reading a magazine, completely ignoring the danger from outside. She replied to Rourke, "Sir, it's engineering on four."

Rourke turned on the radio, calmly, and then cringed a bit as Audrey's loud voice rang out, "ROURKE! WE TOOKA BIG HIT DOWN HERE, AND THOSE WALKING CRABCAKES OUTSIDE ARE DRILLING HOLES IN THE HULL. EITHER WAY WE'RE TAKING WATER FAST. I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUDN WHEN IT HITS THE BOILERS."

Rourke calmly asked, "How much time do we have?"

Audrey thought about it really quickly and answered back, "Twenty minutes, if the bulkhead holds.", but then she heard a huge explosion and knew the bulkhead didn't hold up. She then replied, "Better make that five."

Rourke looked to everyone on the brig and ordered, "You heard the lady. Let's move!", and with that, Frey and Ariel ran first with Dax and Sebastian on their shoulders, while Eric pushed Milo out of there. Everyone went running out to the nearest exit and to the bunks to get their stuff as quickly as possible. 

Helga looked over to Packard as she ordered, "Packard, sound the alarm."

However, Packard was in her usual conversation with her buddy, "He took his suitcase. Marge, honey…I don't think he's coming back…"

Getting fed up with this, Helga shouted, "PACKARD!"

Sighing with disgust, Packard ended the conversation, "I'll have to call you back. No, no. I'll call you.", and then switched on the emergency alarm to evacuate the ship. The alarms blazed as everyone made their way towards the escape vehicle bay. Eric with Dax and Max and the Seablade to his back, Ariel with Sebastian on her shoulder, Milo, and Frey, all with their duffel bags were running down the hallway to the escape vehicles. Following behind them were Audrey, Sweet, Cotton, Marty, Cookie and Packard. 

As they got there they saw that the vehicles were sort of Subtanks, simply because they resembled army tanks that had been refitted as submarines. Everyone was boarding one as the humanoid crabs' drills were quickly penetrating the walls. Helga shouted out, "Move it, people! Sometime today would be nice!", and everyone quickly boarded in as Helga jumped in and sealed the doorway. Everyone buckled in as Rourke and Helga sat at the pilot's seat.

Rourke then ordered, "Get that hatch door open, Lieutenant!"

Helga reached for a lever and tried to throw it, but it proved stubborn as it wouldn't budge. As she tried, the humanoid Crabs broke in with all the water rushing out as a few made their way to the subtanks. The Leviathan outside, swam upward as it looked down at the _Ulysses_, beginning its sinking decent to the depths. However, it wasn't about to let it sink; that would be too easy. 

Rourke saw outside that some of the crab monsters were making their way towards them. Rourke turned to Helga as he shouted, "Lieutenant!"

"I'm working on it!", she replied as she still strained to move the lever. And at that same time, the Leviathan charged towards the _Ulysses_ at its watery speed; it's mandible mouth glowing and charging up for another blast. The tentacles that surrounded its mouth, formed together at the tips glowing, and then once more, it shot a powerful lightning laser blast at the _Ulysses_, blasting a humongous hole in the center of the ship.

Luckily the blast narrowly missed the subtanks, as Helga pulled the lever. The hatch doors finally opened up, and four subtanks were able to escape out of there. They zoomed out of there, as the Ulysses violently exploded, exploding and imploding in the murky depths like a soda can being crushed in on itself, taking the fourth subtank with it as it was caught in the explosion. And running after the three vehicles, the Leviathan was closing in on behind. 

The three vehicles, followed by what was left of the subpod attack group, made their way to find their first marker. However, they needed to get away as fast from the Leviathan as possible. So Rourke turned to Milo as he asked for directions, "Where to, Mr. Thatch?"

Remembering the map, Milo pointed out, "We need to find a crevice of some kind. One shaped like a crescent moon."

It was only for a second, but Rourke spotted it as he pointed out, "There! Up ahead!"

Helga was on the radio as she ordered everyone, "All craft, make your mark 20 degrees down angle."

The rest of the crew reported, "Roger! 20 degrees down angle!"

"Right behind you!", Mole responded.

"Now's a good time to exit.", Jack shouted.

"Run like yer being chased out of a pub!.", Gibbs replied.

The vessels went as fast as they could, with the Leviathan and the Crab Warriors following behind. The Leviathan, being the bigger and faster one, glided over them, and smashed into one of the subpods, destroying it as well as one of the subtanks. Mole shouted in panic as the explosion was right behind them, "Sacre bleu!"

Jack shouted, "Don't these things know when to quit! They already blew up our last ship!"

And then as the Leviathan was catching up, the remaining subpods and subtanks took off into the crevice. The Leviathan charged right in there, but got stuck, seeing its massive body couldn't budge through the crevice. As the ships got away, it snapped at them with its facial claws a few times, and then finally, zapped at them with its lightning laser, destroying another subpod. 

However, that wasn't the last blast as it kept firing at them, narrowing missing them completely. They went in deeper as the cave pathway was getting narrower for only a few seconds, making it hard to get through. However, that didn't stop the laser blasts, as they were coming through the roof; the Leviathan not giving up at killing them all. However, only one of the blasts hit the other subtanks rotors, causing it to lose control, and crash into the cavern ceiling, destroying it.

During the bumpy ride, Milo chanted to himself to reassure his theories, "It's only a grease trap. It's just like a sink. It's only a grease trap. It's just LIKE A SINK!"

On board the ship and out of sight, Dax and Sebastian sat next to Max, as Sebastian chanted to himself with his eyeball twitching, "We're going to survive. We have luck on our side. We're going to survive. We have luck ON OUR SIDE!"

The blasts were becoming less and less, seeing they were gaining some distance. But the ride was getting much bumpier, as they were getting close. And just when they didn't think they'd make it, they came up a curve to a huge air pocket, and then hit air. As soon as the ships had settled down; the hatches to them were opened. Rourke and Helga stepped out, with Eric, Frey, and Ariel coming out of the rear. Of the two remaining subpods, Vinny and Jack popped up as well. 

They all turned on their search lights to see where it was they were. And saw that they had entered into a huge cavern highway, big as the New York baseball stadium, or five of them combined. And to where the pathway started, was a couple of ruins that looked to be ancient buildings leading to a cavern entrance carved into a devil fish.

As Eric stepped up to look at it, he just had to say just simply, "Wow."

But as soon as Rourke turned to the boy, his face showed slight surprise as a shadow with glowing glyphs snuck up behind him. He shouted, "KID, LOOK OUT!"

Eric turned around and saw one of the Crab Warriors take a swipe at him. He was struck in the gut as he skidded across the floor. The mechanical beast roared as its massive claws on its back snapped at the boy, waiting to carve him alive. However, he was caught off guard as it was being shot at; it turned its attention towards Helga and Rourke, and didn't notice it yet, until a huge SNIKT sound was heard. The robot's eyes went wide with surprise and turned towards the boy…who now had out his Seablade. 

The robot turned back to the boy, and only took three steps…and then its upper torso and head slid off its skinny waist, as they clanked to the ground, with the legs still walking and off the boat, dunking into the water.

Eric sighed in relief, and looked at his sword, "I'm so glad this thing isn't an ordinary sword."

**A Few Minutes Later**

After the vehicles had been unloaded off the ships, the remaining crew, consisted of many army men, sailors, and the Iceland team, as well as the pirates and others, were gathered together in mourning. Sweet knelt down and let a helmet float away, with a candle for those lost to the Leviathan. They figured this was the best they could do for a memorial to those who were lucky enough.

Rourke sighed in sadness, as he began his speech, "Ten hours ago, we started this expedition, with two hundred of the finest men and women I've ever known.", he then sighed as he looked to the depressed faces, "We're all that's left.", and then encouraged them all, "I wont sugar-coat it, everyone. We have a crisis on our hands here. But we've been up this particular creek before, and we've always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy."

As he went on, Ariel looked to Eric, and then linked her arm to his for security. She then gripped his hand as she laced her fingers with his. Eric didn't fight back at that as he looked at her in the eye, as she did too. And the two squeezed their hands together, confirming the same thing; no matter what, on this journey, nothing would break them apart.

Then their attention was turned to Rourke, as was Milo's, as the commander pointed to the two Thatch boys, "Looks like all our chances of survival like with You Mr. Thatch. You, your nephew, and that little book and sphere."

Then Packard, who put out another cigarette, muttered, "We're all gonna die."

And then everyone was getting ready for the convoy. They got all the vehicles checked out and ready to hit the stone road. Rourke looked over everything to be sure, but then was distracted by a horn being honked. He turned and saw Milo honking the horn of a loading truck, while the kids were loading the truck. Rourke sighed as he walked over, and stopped Milo by breaking off the horn. Getting the man's attention, Rourke asked, "Are you sure you're checked out on this class of vehicle?"

Milo looked confused as he asked, "Wha?"

Rourke sighed as he asked, "Can you drive a truck?"

Milo scoffed a chuckle at that as he climbed up the driver's seat, "'Course I can drive a truck.", but then pointed out uncertain at the controls, "Sure, you got your steering and your gas and your brake and, of course, this metal, uh, looking... thing.", with the teens walking up and hearing this, including Rourke looking at him disbelieving, Milo finally confessed, "Okay, so it was a bumper car at Coney Island, but it's the same basic principle."

Rourke sighed at this, but then Frey stepped up, "I can drive it."

Rourke raised an eyebrow, "Better than Milo?"

Frey nodded, "Wouldn't take much."

Rourke looked back, seeing Milo uncertain about the wheel. Mole, who had gotten on the digger, was waiting impatiently to move, and Rourke sighed, "Alright, you drive then." 

"What is ze holdup?", Mole yelled at them, "Move ze car!"

"Keep your trousers on you salty sea skunk!" Jack bellowed out as he walked over to the truck to ride along side Milo.

Frey got into the driver's seat, while Ariel and Eric boarded the back, with Max, Dax and Sebastian, and Jack and Milo to one side. "You've been replaced.", Frey said curtly. Milo looked a little disappointed as he sighed with depression and disappointment. But the sighing was drowned out as Mole laid on the horn again.

Jack yelled out once more, "We're moving as fast as we can ye dirty smelly cur!"

And with that, the convoy was on the move down the ancient cavern highway. However, if they had stayed a little longer, they would have noticed human shadows popping out of the water, brandishing what appeared to be swords, axes, and any load of cutlery. However, two shadows were easily to be made out; it was Maccus and Koleniko, as they led the Flying Dutchman's crew to where the convoy was going.

Maccus chuckled, "It's a good thing we've got a hired hand helping us lead the way." And they made off after them, keeping out of sight, letting the fools lead the way.

**Next Chapter: Convoy and Discoveries; Enemies in the Dark**

**Note: the Last dialogue was provided by talking2myself. Author of The Great Disney Adventure. T2m, thanks a bunch.**


	28. Convoy and Discoveries

Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 27: Convoy and Discoveries; Enemies in the Dark**

**Along the Trail**

The convoy to Atlantis had been moving for some time now, with no problems so far. They had traversed what appeared to be quite the maze of caves as their journey led them to where they were going. Along the way were the ancient ruins of what used to be the Atlantean civilization. Though mostly in ruins, they seemed to keep much of the ancient culture with them, such as the writing and art of it. Although even sometimes along the way, there were the occasional blunders that popped up from time to time.

Such as when Milo pointed them in the wrong direction at the next marker; the Skull Fork in the Road. In that little blunder, Milo had said that the rest of the way was through the right eye socket cavern. When they tried to enter it, they were greeted with a giant, mean-looking caterpillar crossed with a centipede. After Milo cleared that mess up, they went right; but even though Milo made one small mistake, it seemed like the team had become a little cross with him.

However, they were not at without some danger looking at them. For if they had paid attention to their surroundings and the shadows, they would have noticed strange movements. For there were people spying on them while going on hunting…strange people in blue and gray armor, with mask-like helmets that had the eyes glow bright blue.

After a small pit stop, Eric took a swig of some water from a canteen on Vinny's truck. After he was finished, Vinny noticed that and walked up, looking pretty concerned for the kid. He then asked flat out, "You didn't just drink that, did you?"

Not sure of what was the problem, Eric nodded, "Yeah. Why, is something wrong?"

Vinny stepped back in fright as he explained, "That's not good. That's nitroglycerin." Eric nearly shouted at that, but then he stopped as he stood straight as a stick, doing his best not to move. Vinny calmed the boy down as he gave him clear instructions, "Don't move. Eh, don't breathe. Don't do anything, uh…except pray maybe."

But before anything could be done, Mole snuck up behind Eric, and shouted, "BOOM!", startling the boy. And as Eric recovered from the startle, he saw Vinny and Mole, walking away laughing their heads off. The boy sighed and grumbled, thinking of a way to get back at them.

Along the way, traversing the caverns, they had to overcome all obstacles, either by vehicle or by foot. On one part, they had come across a small cliff and had to climb it. the Iceland team had gotten their way up, with Milo and the kids not too far behind. However, when the team helped their team members get up, they had purposely left Milo and the kids behind, not even trying to help them at all. They would have been stuck here if not for Jack and the other helping them out.

Even when on lunch or dinner break, Milo and the others excluded themselves from the team. Mostly because for Milo, charting the course with the Journal and Sphere was a full-time gig. Eric on the other hand, was teaching Ariel on how to read Atlantean, seeing as how she said she wanted to help more. Dax and Sebastian were discussing on other pointless ordeals…like thinking of a way for Eric to get back at Mole and Vinny for the dirty joke they pulled. Frey and Max, however, were both always keeping an eye out in the cave.

The two couldn't talk to one another, and both weren't certain, but he felt like they were being watched. On that night as they all slept, something woke him up. He woke up as he heard a strange clicking sound. It sounded something like what a cicada would've made. It only went off once, but Frey shook it off as he went to sleep again. Outside the camp, on the ceiling of the caves, strange movements were going on….movements of strange creatures crawling along the ceiling and walls in the dark….creatures with wings….and very sharp teeth as well.

**The Next Day**

Before the convoy went on their way, Mole was taking a sip from a canteen from the Thatch's truck. After he finished guzzling it down, Eric popped up, looking pretty worried as he. Like Vinny did before, he asked flat out, "Mole? Please tell me you didn't drink that?"

Mole then chuckled full-heartedly as he replied, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I am on to your leetle revenge game. We already used ze nitroglycerin gag on you."

Eric shook his head as he stepped back, covering his mouth as he explained, "You don't understand, Mole. That's not drinking water, it's cave water. It's filled with unknown bacteria."

Mole looked at the boy confused, "So?"

Eric sighed as he explained, "So…what if the water contains a parasite, or a flesh-eating virus of unknown origin. And that the effects of it will ravage, strip, or melt the flesh off of your body in minutes."

Mole paled at that, and then shouted, "SACRE BLEU! I HAVE BEEN POIZONED!", and jumped around in a circle, panicking up a storm as he feared for his life.

Eric calmed him down, as he advised Mole to try and stay calm. Just at that moment, the insanely funny scene ended as Sweet arrived and asked, "Hey Eric, you got that drinking water ready?"

Then Eric forgot about the panicky Mole as he answered and pointed to Mole, "Talk to him. He drank it all."

Then Mole paled as he stopped, and then asked, "So…it wasn't poizoned?"

Eric shook his head as Frey popped up, with a camera in hand. The boy waved at it playfully at Mole, "Nokia camera: 200. Colored film: 15. The look on your face when you did the dance of panic: Priceless." And with that the two boys walked off, laughing their heads off at the expense.

Mole grumbled, but then heard chuckling as he turned towards Sweet as the doctor pointed out, "Oh, they got you."

**Later On**

As the convoy was still making its way, they hit a small roadblock. A giant pillar that was as thick and wide as a bridge, but around a mile high or more. Milo looked at it in complete awe as he smiled with enthusiasm, "Good night! Will you look at the size of this thing!", he turned towards Vinny and Jack, whom were both working around the pillar, setting explosives. Well, Vinny was working, Jack just sat there, waiting at the trigger, as Milo went on, "It…it must have taken hundred…no, thousands of years to carve this thing.", but during his babbling, Jack got back up and pulled Milo away from the pillar at safe distance. Then Vinny pushed the trigger, blowing up the base of the pillar, and having it crash at the other end, making a makeshift bridge.

After the dust was settled, Vinny then pointed out, "Hey, look. I made a bridge.", and then he pointed to Milo as he quirked, "And it only took me, like, what? Ten seconds, eleven, tops."

And after that, the convoy was once again on the move. But watching them from close distance, the strange warriors kept an eye on them while still on the move. Except for one warrior, who stopped and looked at them all in wonder for just a second, and then returned to their duties.

**Later On**

After riding a few while later, they had reached a roadblock; a massive pyramid like structure around fifty stories high, that appeared to be Egyptian in shape, but also Cambodian and Aztec mixed together. The pyramid was obviously Egyptian based design, while the stairway and temple openings were clearly Aztec, and the statues of strange-clad warriors were reminiscent of Cambodia. Standing in front of the base of the mighty pyramid-like structure, was Rourke, Helga, Ariel, Eric, Milo, Jack, Cookie, and Vinny. This was sort of like a field day for Milo, as he was nearly drooling on himself at the possibilities on exploring an Atlantean building.

However, Ariel noticed that the trail they were going was blocked by this mighty tomb. She looked around the edges and said out loud, "There's no way to get the convoy around this.", she sighed as she folded her arms across her chest, "This could be a problem."

Rourke walked up and sighed at this as well, "Looks like we've got a serious roadblock on our hands.", he then turned to Vinny, who was with him, as well as Jack, and asked, "Vinny, what do you think?"

After carefully examining the pyramid, Vinny held up a stick of dynamite as he declared, "I could un-roadblock that if I had six hundred of these. Problem is I only got about…ten.", and then rummaged through his bag as he looked on closer inspection, "Plus, you know, five of my own. Couple of cherry bombs…road flare.", then Rourke glared at Vinny who finally defended, "Hey, too bad we don't have some nitroglycerin…", and then looked to Eric with a half-smirk, "…eh, Eric?"

All that earned him was a scowl from the boy as they all heard Mole burst out with laughter form the Digger.

Jack stroked his beard in pondering as he looked to Vinny, with his scheming eyes at the ready, "Who needs nitro…whatever you just said…", and then smirked charmingly, "..when you've got good quality rum." He then spoke up as if giving a class as he announced, "Not only is it good, but it's practical in usage of anything you do in your life. I don't see why you lot didn't bring some on this trip."

Then Cookie shot out, "We did, then some unknown calpoke gone n' stole the whole casings. Even the whiskey's a missin'." Then everyone turned their attention to Jack; it wasn't unknown to anyone that the infamous Jack Sparrow was also legendary for his insatiable thirst for rum.

Jack innocently asked, "What?"

Rourke then sighed as he declared, "Looks like we're gonna have to dig through it."

After hearing that, Mole's face lit up. He gasped gleefully and smile as he looked elated and gave Rourke and the others a thumb's up, "Eet will be my pleasure."

Eric then examined the map that the sphere let out, and noticed the path they were going. He then turned to Rourke as he stated, "No. We can't dig through it."

After hearing that, Mole cried out in despair at the fact of another opportunity to dig went down the drain. Helga, with her fists to her side, asked, "Why not?"

Eric pointed to the map as eh stated, "Because if we go straight on through, we'll miss the Final Marker." Everyone looked confused as he pointed to the map, and explained, "The Final Marker isn't straight ahead…it's actually across to the east of this pyramid.", and then pointed to a solid rock wall to the eastern side near the temple pyramid, "the Final Marker's through that wall."

Rourke looked at it uncertain as he said, "Looks like it'll take a while."

Mole chuckled happily, "Like I said, eet will be my pleasure."

Then Milo, deciding to try his luck, walked over to Rourke and then stated, "You know, seeing as how it'll be a while before he's done….", Milo pointed out to Mole as he drove the digger to the wall, and then the huge drill roared to life as it delved into the rocky wall, "…I figure this would give us a little time to, um…study the pyramid. You know, as a starter, seeing as how we'll be finding Atlantis sooner or later."

Rourke thought about it for a moment, and then sighed as he gave Milo a half-grin, "Alright, go knock yourself out.", but then looked to Jack as he ordered, "Sparrow, ready a few troops to go with you. I want Mr. Thatch and the others guarded while they're…excavating."

**A Few Minutes Later**

Mole was still digging through the wall, showing that it was taking much time. Not that it bothered Moliere one bit; if there was one thing the little bugger enjoyed more, it was digging through dirt. However, the only action that was going around aside from the digging, was the studying of the main door to the pyramid temple. Milo was constantly studying the words of the temple, excited to know that the writings were a combination of Egyptian, Aztec, and Cambodian. Jack was leaning on the wall next to Milo, with about five guards at post on making sure nothing would disturb them. after they had run into the giant bug, they took no chances at this point.

Eric and Ariel were looking around at the front of it, which had the two statues of two warriors. They were standing proud with their spears at the side; their war masks over their faces as they looked forward. However, what caught Ariel's attention was what Frey was doing. He was standing there, sketching one of the statues in a sketch journal. A little curious on what he was doing, she walked over to him and asked, surprising him, "Frey, what are you doing?"

Frey, then deciding he was busted, just shrugged as he continued to draw, "Well…I'm doing a few sketches of the artwork of Atlantis. Seeing as how Ms. Packard's got photography on the to-do list, I figure I'd make a few artist renderings. You know, for the scrapbook when this expedition's over with."

Ariel was amazed by this side of Frey that she'd discovered as she smiled to him, "That's amazing, Frey. I didn't know you were an artist." She then reached out for the pad, "Here, let me see…"

But then Frey snatched it away from her as he nearly panicked, "Oh, no, no. Aside from Eric, I um…I never show anyone my work."

Confused by this, Ariel asked, "Um, why not?"

Frey sighed as he truthfully answered with his shoulders slumping, "Well, what if they said they were garbage? What if…they say that I was no good?", he then shrugged as he walked up the stairs, "It's kind of like telling someone you love them…you want to, but you don't want to, in fear that they say you're not the one." It was while he walked up the stairs, that Ariel seemed to understand a bit about Frey now.

He had shown much confidence with any girl he dated, or in front of anyone for that matter. It was such a strange sight to see him that shy or afraid, considering he had fought against cursed pirates so bravely. It was then that someone said behind her, "He's just afraid of getting close to someone, Ariel." Caught off a little surprised by Eric, she looked at him confused, but let him continued, "You might say his uncertainty about his artwork, and his apparent uneasiness to take on a serious relationship…stem from his mother, deserting him when he was only four."

Ariel was a little shocked by that, and asked, "His mother abandoned him? Why?"

Eric shook his head as he answered, "I don't know. Every time I tried to ask him, he'd change the subject.", he scratched the back of his head as he looked to Frey's form as he stopped at the entrance with Milo and Jack, "But whatever it was that happened, it, well…it made him the girl-loving weirdo that he is. He starts dating them, and then dumps them when he thinks the relationship's gonna get serious."

But before Ariel could ask some more, they heard Max barking out at the ceiling. Dax, who was on top of the dog, barked out, "Hey, you stupid mutt, stop barking!", Max continued to bark out loud, despite Dax's next comical threat, "Don't make me get out a rolled up newspaper."

Eric walked up to the steps to where Max was and knelt over to him, "Hey, calm down, boy." He then held Max close as he scratched the back of his head and rubbed his back. Effectively, Max had calmed down, but still looked up at the ceiling of the cave, slightly growling and snarling at the darkness.

One of the soldiers stationed with them, wearing a sort of gas mask suit, barked at Eric, "Can't you get that mutt to shut up?"

Eric looked to them and said, "Something's got him spooked pretty good"

Then Milo finally smiled as he called out for Eric, "Eric! Everybody, come over here.", and when everyone had heard that, they came rushing over to Milo and the front door. He signaled Eric over as he gleefully pointed to the glyphs, "Eric. Do you know what this is?"

Eric analyzed the writings, and then stated out the obvious, "The first symbol represents Ancient Egyptian before the time of Ramset the Great.", and then pointed to the next symbol over, "The second is Aztec and Mayan; both are Pre-Conquest Era…", he smirked as he looked to his uncle and stated the obvious as they both smiled at the excitement, "Grandpa was right."

Ariel knelt over to Eric as she asked, "Right about what?"

Milo leaned over as he looked to Ariel and answered, "See, my dad, Eric's grandfather, theorized that Atlantis…might have been the First civilization. The basic Cradle of Life as it was.", and then pointed to the temple writing, "And this temple…is a combination of all three of those cultures."

Jack, who waltzed on towards them, looked at the writing, and back to Milo as he asked, "He thought we were descended from these people?", he then cringed a bit saying, "So glad I don't speak that chicken scratch like you blokes do. People'll think I'm loony."

Then Frey pointed out, "Gee, and they don't think that way already?"

It was then that everyone stood up once more, as the soldiers kept they eyes on everything, did Eric look at the door. There was a main inscription on it; it was in the center of the door, to where the cracks were located. The inscription looked like it was keeping the door locked or opened at all. As Eric looked at it, he unconsciously and softly translated out loud, "You may…choose…to enter. Those who choose may enter."

Everyone looked at him confused, and then Milo seemed to understand as he looked at his nephew and back at the passage. He then asked his nephew with a raised eyebrow, "Who taught you to translate?"

Eric then sarcastically answered, "Funny, I thought it was you."

Milo smiled and shook his head at that, but then pointed out, "Well, you're only half-right. But it's not choose…it's Chosen.", Milo then corrected the translation as he said out loud, "Only the Chosen One may enter."

Frey leaned up on the door, as he smirked to Eric who also was leaning at the door by his hand on the inscription, and quirked, "I guess you still need a little woOORK….!", and then the two fell inward as the doors suddenly opened, with the inscription glowing for a moment, almost sensing Eric's hand.. Frey and Eric both landed flat on their sides, and everyone stood amazed by this strange turn of events.

Everyone stood in amazement by this, as the two boys slowly, but painfully got up. They looked at the opening as the wind blew in and then out, dragging out with it a smell of ancient proportion. Jack waved his breath away as he complained, "And you people say my hygiene is horrible."

As they looked in the darkness that was the inside the temple, everyone jumped back. Suddenly and without warning, the darkened area lit up with a brilliant Neon Blue light that danced along the walls, creating a sort of illumination. As they saw the light going in, it lit up the hallway, revealing the inside to be quite massive, stretching up to about twenty stories high. Statues were found on the side and floor of the rooms; each of human warriors, and even humanoid like creatures.

Feeling the odd and awe tension from around the group, Frey asked out loud, peering inside, "Okay…so who wants to go into the slightly scary illuminated temple of uncertain doom first?"

Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind, but then Milo went in first, followed by everyone else. However, as the crew kept to digging, and the exploration excavation team went inside the temple…unseen by anyone, strange winged creatures glided down to the temple very stealth like, and slowly made their way into the temple and after the small morsels that wandered into the knew cavern to them.

**Inside the Temple**

The crew had traversed into the hallway, looking slightly freaked out by their new surroundings. The statues weren't helping either as they seemed to loom down upon them. It was only when they reached another corridor that they stopped. They found another closed secured door that looked like it was made sure to be locked. Jack, who walked up to them, scratched the back of his head, "As Mr. American Soldier-Man said 'looks like we've got a little roadblock' ourselves."

Milo then leaned towards Jack as he asked, "Well…what do you think?"

Jack turned towards Milo and raised an eyebrow, "Me? You're the chicken-scratch expert.", he then pointed to the walls, complaining, "Shouldn't this chicken-scratch tell us on how to open this blasted door?"

While the two adult men started to argue, the boy shook their heads at this, engrossing on this whole debacle. However, the only one who didn't pay any attention to the fight was Ariel, as something caught her eye on the doorway. Carved into it, was a headpiece of some sort with a fist to it, but what caught her eye was what was in the mouth of the headpiece. Hanging from the lips, were two pendants of some kind…pendants that each had a small whitish blue crystal that dimly glowed a bit.

She then took notice of the door, and saw two points with pads and writing on them. And next to the pads were small holes big enough to slip in the crystals. Amidst the arguing, she walked over to the crystals and took them. She then turned to them all and got their attention, "Um, guys…guys?", they still continued to argue, but then she sighed and yelled out, "GUYS!" They all stopped, looking at her slightly surprised, and her a little sheepish at what had just transpired at that moment. Composing herself once more, Ariel held out the crystal pendants, and smiled, "I think I found the way in."

As soon as Ariel pointed out the pads, Eric walked over to them, and looked at one of them. Milo did the same as he thought it out loud, "Hmmm. This looks like a double lock door. Meaning you need to unlock the doors at the same time."

After hearing that, the three teens knew they had to work together in order to open the door. Eric then slowly translated them, as Ariel who held one crystal, and gave the other to Frey at the other pad, awaiting instructions. Eric then began as the first step was, "Okay, it says…Place Crystal into slot.", the two did exactly what Eric said and slipped them in the slots. "Gently, place your hand on the inscription pad…", the two then placed their free hands on the pad gently, "Turn the Crystal one quarter turn back….while your hand is still on the inscription pad.", and the two did so as they synchronized their timing; as the doors suddenly grinded and whirred to life.

The doors suddenly slid open as they all stepped back, into another lit room. After that success, Ariel stepped over to Eric, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "You're amazing, Eric."

Eric smirked as he bashfully stated, "Ah, it was noting.", he then turned to Jack and Milo as he winked out, "It's pretty easy when you know how to read Chicken-Scratch."

Jack just walked past them as he muttered, "Ah, bugger. Get a room already.", and then stopped suddenly as he saw what was in the room.

As soon as she slipped the crystal around her neck, Ariel and Eric walked in right after him. Everyone else followed him in, with Frey stuffing the crystal in his pocket pouch on his leg. The soldiers right behind them started to move in, but when the fifth soldier was lagging behind, he was suddenly up quietly before he made a sound. His legs were dangling in the air, kicking around. But when a small crunch sound was heard, his legs went limp as he was dragged into the shadows.

No one noticed it though, as they were too amazed at what they were now seeing. In the room, piled together or in mountain piles, were hundreds, no…thousands of Atlantean robots. Everyone was in complete amazement by all this, especially Ariel as she walked up to one of them; a Crab Warrior, like the ones that destroyed the _Ulysses_, but only this one had its back claws folded behind it, in a state of standby.

Jack, being the worrywart that he was, pointed out cautiously, "Careful, luv. Don't wake him up. Remember what happened the last time?"

Ariel pointed out, "I don't think they're turned on, Jack.", she lightly touched the creature's arm as it stood there, doing nothing, "The glyph patterns on their bodies aren't glowing like the others were."

Dax hopped on another one that resembled that of a humanoid shrimp. It resembled the crab Warrior, but this time the four arms were skinny and the main arms looked like they could split apart. The limbs were skinnier than the crabs, it possessed sort of a hunchback design, and its head was smoother with no sharp points to it, just two mandibles acting as the mouth. Dax looked at it's face and then finally mumbled, "Man, these things are dead as doornails. They barely seem lively as it is…", and then shrugged, "Not that they were alive to begin with."

Milo then looked around and saw many more robots. They were all each designed in some way as some sea creature or land animal; at least those that weren't mostly humanoid. But the question was why they were all here? Then something caught his attention. He walked over to it, with Max behind him as he knelt down to examine it. It was a four foot sea turtle shell, with wave like designs on the back, and an inscription pad on the center of it.

He looked over to where Ariel was and called her over, "Ariel. Come over here.", as soon as she was there, he pointed out to the inscription pad, "You think you might be able to jump-start this unit?"

After hearing that, Eric walked over and stood close to them, as he spoke out as the voice of reason at this time, "Now hold on a minute. How do we know this thing won't attack us?"

Milo pointed out, "Don't worry about it, Eric. This time, we've got measures to be sure we're alright."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, plus you can just cut him down like you did last time."

With that said, Ariel just sighed as she smiled to Eric, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure nothing will happen." Then she did exactly the same thing as on the door; place the crystal into the slot, gently placed the hand on the inscription pad, and then turned the crystal one quarter turn back….and then….nothing happened. No whirring sounds, not even the glyphs glowing at all; just stillness was the outcome of the strange turtle shell.

Dax, who jumped over to Eric's shoulder, shrugged at the malfunctioned piece of machinery, "Maybe it expired its warranty."

Jack just chirped out as he crossed his arms satisfied that it didn't work, "Maybe their technology isn't as perfect as you mates claim it to be."

But just before anyone could get to figuring out what was wrong, one of the soldiers walked up and reported, "Sir. There's another doorway not too far at the end of this room.", after that was said, everyone got up and decided to keep on tracking down the path, wondering what else this temple housed. But as soon as they left the strange shell, with Dax and Max at the end of the group, something happened. The shell hummed and shook a little like a small quake.

And then a grinding sound came from it, followed by a small whirring sound, as the shell started to move slowly. And then suddenly, limbs folded out of the shell, as it groggily stood upward, and then quickly and comically, a head popped out of the top portion of the shell, and up stood a humanoid turtle robot. With the shell on its back, its chest was strong and had two swirl-like designs on the chestplate. Its shoulders were ball sockets with 90 degree angle glyphs, its arms were strong, and the forearms were enlarged with a circle like glyph sign with a dot in the middle, with two flat clawed fingers and thumbs. Its waist was thin, but was strong enough to support the upper body weight. Its legs however were powerful enough, as they were hind gargoyle legs with three smooth toes instead of claws like the Crab Warrior, and had glyph marks on the quads and forelegs that showed to where the muscles would have been, and at where the toes connected to the foot, they glowed blue as well as the glyphs. Its head was sort of a roundish upside down triangular shape, held up horizontally on a small cylinder neck. And its eyes were big and round and glowing, a small port under them that almost looked like a mouth, or to indicate where it would be, and a few glyph line marks that glowed as well.

The creature looked around, wondering what or who it was that had awaken him. When he turned around, he spotted strange people; people that he had never seen before. He tilted his head in confusion in obviousness that they weren't Atlantean. That is until his sensors picked up an Atlantean power source emanating from two of them; the redhead, and the tanned blonde. Curious and without fear, though a slight shy nature, he quietly walked towards them undetected.

As Dax rode atop of Max, they were just minding their own business to this scene. However, what they didn't know was that the Atlantean robot was walking up right behind them, unnoticing. That is until Max froze up, and raising a confused eyebrow, suspected something was following them. The robot noticed it as well, and knew the strange furry creature had spotted him. Max turned sharply around, and only saw the massive shell lying on the floor. Max whined, slightly confused, until Dax asked, "What…are you doing? Get a move on, or they'll leave us behind."

Max whined for a moment, as he was a little uncertain about what just happened. And just forgot about it as he walked away, allowing the robot to transform back, and continue to follow them again. As it tip-toed near them, once more Max turned sharply, but this time the robot struck a pose, _Rodan's Thinker_.

Max looked at the robot with much confusion as he whined at it, but then Dax pulled at the dog's ears getting his attention, "Max! Will you knock it off! We're being left behind here!", Max broke free of Dax's grip, and then just growled in frustration as they both wandered away from the robot statue.

As the glyphs glowed back to life, the robot looked at the two animals with much curiosity. Getting out of hiding, it slowly crept behind them, but not until Max sharply turned around, sensing the robot's presence. However, with much insane stealth, the robot jumped onto the wall, and used its claws on both hands and feet, and clinged to the wall like a spider.

Max looked around, slightly confused; his senses were going haywire with confusion about this little mystery. Dax, on the other hand, was getting fed up, as he crossed his arms and scowled at Max, "Okay….you're obviously having trouble hearing what I'm saying to you.", but before Dax could go on with a speech on listening skills, the robot, in curiosity, reached out to Max's tail, and gently tugged it. This however, caused Max to bark in surprise as he turned around to see what it was as he growled. But Max looked surprise seeing nothing there, and whined in frustration as he had a scowled look on his face in thought.

Dax, on the other hand, had had it with this as he shouted, "THAT'S IT, MAX! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ERIC'S DOG! I'M THROUGH WITH Y…", but then saw Max whimper a little as he looked up to where Dax was perched on the dog. It was then that Dax was getting an icky feeling in his stomach now as he cringed, and whimpered, "There's something behind us, isn't there?" Not getting an answer from Max, Dax turned around slowly…only to come face-to-face with a working Atlantean robot…clinging to the wall like Spider-Man, and now it shyly waved at the two.

Immediately, Dax went big eyed on this as for a small pause of silence, Dax finally screamed in fright. He pulled on Max's ears, and they both ran towards the group, with the robot running and hiding behind one of the pillar statues. Max stopped at Ariel, surprising her and the group, as Dax zoomed around, Eric, making him turn around. As Dax was nearly shouting hysterical, Eric asked out of frustration, "Dax, wha the…? Are you crazy?" but then Dax grabbed Eric's hair and chin, forcing him to look in the direction they came running out from.

It was then that they saw something shyly hide from them, and then were amazed as the Atlantean robot peeked out slightly. Milo smiled at this as he gasped in the realization, "An Atlantean robot…"

Seeing that, Jack turned to the men as he struggled to pull out his Silver Eagle, "Well, what you waitin' for?", the men immediately pulled out their guns and were about to shoot at it, but then Ariel stopped them by getting in front.

She immediately stopped them as she said, "Don't! He hasn't done anything.", she then turned to see the robot, just shyly looking at them from behind the pillar, "I don't think he wants to hurt us."

Then Jack sarcastically asked, "Really? Well, in case memories had forgotten, but we had a submarine/robot death match with a few of these buggers a few days ago when we got here."

Then Eric defended that claim as he stated, "If it wanted to hurt us, it would have done it already."

Dax just groaned and whined, "Oh, I knew you were gonna defend that thing."

Ariel smiled at Eric, and then at the robot. She gingerly walked towards it, which caused it to shy back some more. Sensing the robot's uneasiness, she gently beckoned him to her, "Come on. Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you."

The robot was still a little nervous at first, but then gradually walked out of hiding. It timidly walked up to Ariel, showing to everyone the robot was only eight feet tall in height, towering over Ariel. However, he gently extended his hand to her, as she quickly took it and pulled him over, still shying away. As soon as they both walked over, Dax shrieked something fierce as it came close. But seeing how shy it was towards them, Eric reassured the otter, "Hey, come on, Dax. He's not gonna bite."

But then suddenly, the robot nearly went bug-eyed…if it could, as it saw Ariel's Calypso bracelet. It then looked at the boy, and saw the Seablade strapped to the boy's back. Suddenly, startling Ariel and everyone else, the robot shot its arms into the air and jumped with much excitement. And then surprising everyone, it scooped up Ariel and Eric, swinging them around in a hug. It stopped as it set the two teens down, with Ariel giggling at that and Eric regaining his equilibrium in his eyeballs.

And then the robot pointed to the hallway as he ran down it, signaling it to follow him. Ariel smirked as she ran after it, shouting, "I think it wants us to follow him.", and then everyone ran after her as she followed the robot. However, they were still unaware that they were being followed…by the very same creatures that had made a snack of one of the soldiers.

**A Few Minutes Later**

After a while of chasing after the Atlantean robot, they had come to a stop that led to the bottom of the temple. They had reached a room, illuminated with light blue torches and held up by giant statues of Atlantean design. As soon as everyone was in the room, the robot then excitedly pointed forward, getting their attention. They saw that the robot was pointing towards an altar of Atlantean design, with a goddess dual statue displaying whatever it was on the altar. Everyone was about to walk forward, until the robot whirred a small chirp, saying No. He then pointed to Eric in particular, and then to the Altar.

Frey then asked, "Wait, we came all this way for Eric to walk over there?"

Eric reassured them all, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's nothing too serious.", and then he let the robot lead him towards the pillar, but stopped midway as Milo and Ariel popped up next to him. He asked, "Hey, what are you…?"

Milo smirked, "Come on, you don't think I'm gonna let you do this alone, do ya?"

Eric smirked at this as they walked up to the altar, as the light illuminated on it. As they got there, they saw what it was the robot was so furvishly perused them to see. While the others waited at the opening, they failed to see that a couple of large shadows closing in on behind. As soon as they got to the altar, Milo, Eric, and Ariel looked at a strange object on the altar's smooth surface in puzzlement.

What was on the table was a human sized fingerless gauntlet for a left-hander. It was colored metallic gray, and its design was something else. It had a tear drop wrist guard on top, and the finger openings were shaped with claw like knuckles on the openings to where the fingers and thumb came out. And on the back of the hand was a small oval shape piece of the metallic gray material, but embedded in it was a diamond shaped crystal. It was held up by what appeared to be designed holders that looked like crabs.

Milo examined the writing on the altar as he translated, "Here enshrined, is the Fist of Zeus. Weapon of the Chosen Seablade bearer. When wielded, its power is known to its enemies. But when it comes into contact with the Seablade, both weapons' power becomes a blinding radiance.", he then pointed out to this other inscription, "Look here, it says 'Courage of the Hearts are very rare, the Fist has a power…when it's there'." Milo smirked at that, "Hmm, that's kind of catchy."

Eric looked at the robot in confirming on why it led them here in the first place. The robot nodded, and gently nodded towards the fist. Eric knew he was encouraging him to take the fist.

Then Ariel nudged Eric to do so as he turned to look at her, as she encouraged, "Go on."

Taking a deep breath, and silently praying for no booby traps, Eric slowly walked towards it. And then slowly reached out to grab it; his grip was firm on the small artifact…and then quickly and gently, picked the gauntlet up. He looked at it for a moment, pondering on the strange artifact, until Dax, who was on his shoulder, provoked him, "Well, don't just stand there gawking at it, kid. Put it on."

Sighing, Eric gave in, and slipped the gauntlet on his left hand. It initially fit like a glove, over his other glove. He raised it up as he flexed the fingers, feeling the looseness but secure feel to the gauntlet.

He didn't see how powerful it was as he slowly turned around asking, "This is it? This is why we were brought down to…", but then trailed off as he saw four shadows right behind Jack and the others. He then shouted out to warn them, "GUYS, LOOK OUT!"

Jack and Frey looked behind them, but not the soldiers, as they yelled out in surprise and jumped out of the way. But before the soldiers knew what was happening, two of them were speared in the back dying instantly, no blood spraying across the room. The final soldier, nearly shouted his head off, but was grabbed by the head, by a pale pigmented hand big enough to encase his hand, with two fingers and thumb, all digits having nine inch yellow clawed hands, and then pulled him into the shadows.

It was silent at that moment; the remaining team members huddled together at the altar. And then suddenly, out of the shadows, came four menacing creatures the likes of which you'd never see before. They were around ten feet in height, minus the fact they were hunched over on all fours like gorillas were, and their skin had lost all pigmentation, making their skin color pale chalk. Their arms were long but pretty strong, with three fingers that had on them killing yellow claws, but supported their weight on the knuckles, and attached to the wrists, were some sort of bone like spike that stretched out ten feet, with some sort of skin fold attaching it to the arms. On their backs, a huge spinal column with razors popping out of it, grew out of the skin, and on the sides, were huge like feelers on the side. Their waist, pelvis, and legs looked pretty skinny, seeing as it looked like they were devolving away. But on the feet, were two ankle claws, and one big toe claw up front. And its head was monstrous in appearance; it was almost shaped humanoid, say for three spike points protruding out on the sides and on the top of the head, with a row of extra sharp teeth sticking out of the mouth, and four black eyes with no pupils in them; two on each side of the head. They were truly a frightening sight to behold, but not as frightening as the way they were looking at the remaining members of the excavation team.

The others backed with the main heads, near the altar. The beasts snarled and hissed something fierce, and making a strange clicking sound that seemed to echo all over the temple room. Eric pulled out the Seablade at the ready, with Frey following in with his daggers at danger ready. Milo, on the other hand, held up the Journal defensively, as he asked, "What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton are these things?"

Jack pulled out his sword and gun at the ready as he sarcastically stated to Milo, "You tell me! You're the ruin expert!"

The creatures hissed out and growled as they slowly made their way towards the strange creatures. They inched closer as the scent of the new prey filled their nostrils; they could almost taste the sweet nectar that was the sapiens' flesh. However, that didn't come to pass, as the robot looked around to find something to fight with. However, it spotted a pillar that was almost parallel to the creatures. It nudged Eric and Frey, showing what it discovered, and after a few hand signals showing its plan, the boys looked to each other and smirked at this. And Eric nodded, "Yeah, that'll definitely work."

As the creatures slowly inched their way towards the humans, the robot ran past them. Jack saw that and shouted, "Oh, thanks a lot. You smelly shellback! That's the last time I'll say a sea turtle saved my life!"

The beasts noticed this as they saw the robot go near one of the pillars. They would have made their way towards the robot, if not for a dagger stabbing into the side of one of the creature's shoulders. It shrieked out something fierce as its echolocation picked up what it was. It had spotted a female in throwing stance. Ariel had been told of the plan and that it made and shouted to the creatures, getting their attention, "Hey! We're over here!"

Eric shouted, "Yeah, we're the entrées here!"

Frey jumped up and down waving their attention, "Yeah, come on. Haven't you ever heard of appetizers!"

The creatures suddenly ignored the robot now and were now more focused on the humans. As they were, the robot got behind the pillar, and with all its constructed might, began to push the pillar. As the creatures inched closer into position, unaware of the robot's actions. As soon as it felt getting looser, the robot then easily pushed the pillar as it came tumbling down upon the creatures. They heard the rumbling, and looked up, as they saw it coming down on them. two ran out of the way, but two got crushed by the pillar, shattering the bones as they let out gagging sounds and dying just like that.

The two others however, pounced right at the group, as one pounced right at Ariel. Ariel shielded herself in fright, but then Eric stepped in as the creature crashed into him. The second beast ran towards the others, but not until the robot ran up, and caught the beast by the neck with its right clawed hand. The creature thrashed and scrapped at them, trying to get a good swipe at the robot, and at the humans. But the robot wasn't about to as with a robotic snarl, and with all its might, it slammed the creature face first into the ground, knocking out completely.

Meanwhile, Ariel opened her eyes and thought for a moment the creature got her. However, she saw that the beast hadn't even gotten near her. She saw the beast, being held by the neck as it was lashing out at her, but was being held back…by Eric. She looked at him worried as she cried to him, "Eric!"

In complete amazement by himself and everyone else, he was holding it back with only his left hand. And then suddenly, the gauntlet on his left hand, started to glow bright blue. And then suddenly, the clawed knuckles shifted up to his fingers, encasing them in a bright blue armor casing. The teardrop shaped wrist guard expanded until it reached up and covered his elbow and split in the middle allowing a sharp metallic blue point to stick out, and then encased his forearm in a glowing blue armor with gray metal bits making a pattern out of the blue armor. The glove gauntlet fully transformed not only into a hand guard, but also a hand and forearm guard, with also protection for the elbow as well.

Eric didn't have enough time to figure out what was going on with it. He now had to deal with this beast; it was starting to exhaust him as the beast drooled in anticipation. Then with final desperation, Eric grunted as the creature was pushing Eric's arm in closer, "Get…off…me…you…!", and then the gauntlet on his left arm glowed.

And then suddenly, given newfound strength, lifted the beast by the throat with a crushing grip. Slightly stunned by the newfound strength, Eric shook it off, seeing it as a new advantage. He then spun around, along with the creature in his grip, and with all his might, threw the beast right at one of the pillars, slamming it into it, and slumping to the ground. And before it could recover, Eric quickly knelt down on his right knee, and slammed his left fist into the ground, creating an earthquake shockwave that shot right at the beast, and went up the pillar. And then before the creature could recover, the pillar that had been struck by the blast fell down upon it as it screeched, and then was crushed alive.

Taking a huge breath, and seeing all the creatures defeated, Eric got back up as the glove retracted back to normal, and the gem stopped glowing. But then Ariel ran up to him and hugged him fiercely, burying her face in his chest as she muffled, "Idiot! Showoff! You could've gotten hurt, or worse!"

Eric returned the hug as he stroked his hand in her hair, calming her a bit, "And if I didn't do anything, you'd be lunch."

Ariel broke the hug as she looked up to Eric, and then lightly kissed him on the cheek. She then looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow and shot back, "And I'm pretty sure I'd give him indigestion.", the two just laughed at that moment, feeling the tension of their life and death situation go away.

Jack, Milo, and the others walked up, regrouping with the two. Then Milo pointed out as he nervously looked around, "Okay, I think we've had enough spelunking in this place for today.", he then looked around making sure the creatures were all dead.

Then Jack sarcastically claimed, "All in favor of getting back to the group, say Aye."

"Aye", they all said in unison, and where about to make it out of there. But then Ariel stopped as she saw the robot was still there, slightly worried on what would happen if he joined them.

Ariel then looked to Eric and Milo, asking as she pointed him out, "What about him? We can't just leave him here."

"Yes we can.", Jack quirked out, in a hastened need to get out of there before more of those things came back, "He's a big fellow, he can take care of himself."

Ariel pleadingly looked at Eric and Milo, and the two looked at the sincerity and pleading in her eyes. Eric was the first to answer as he looked to Uncle Milo, who sighed in defeat as he sternly looked to Jack and the remaining others, "He's coming with us. I'm sure Rourke'll let him in."

After seeing them signal him over, the robot whirred in a happy tone and followed them as they headed out. But then it stopped and looked back at the dead creatures. It ran over to one of them, and picked one up, for some unknown reason. As it ran out with its dead cargo, the strange armored warriors saw the whole thing and spoke over to one another. The curious however, seemed to wonder more about the strangers…considering they had found a way to unlock long lost artifact technology.

**Next Chapter: Making New Friends; Cave Introductions**

**Author's note: the new weapon Eric received, the Fist of Zeus, that was inspired by a weapon of almost the same name from God of War: Chains of Olympus, and Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom. I don't know, I just thought it could give Eric an edge against all those powerful enemies…such as a crystallized Rourke. Besides…I thought it would make him look kinda cool.**

**Also the creatures that try to make a meal out of the gang are concept based on the creatures from the movie, The Cave.**


	29. Making New Friends

Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 28: Making New Friends; Cave Introductions**

**Little While Later**

After the group had broken through the wall, they had met the newest edition to their group. At first, Rourke and the troops were about to shoot at him, but thanks to Milo, the Atlantean robot had fully become a member of the team. Right now, at the moment, Sweet was overlooking at the remains of the creature that attacked Milo and the others. The robot had brought it back with them; it considered the possibility to study its anatomy. And after a few shot at charades, the robot's point was made across. Sweet, along with Jack, Rourke, Helga, Eric, Ariel, and even Frey were examining the creature along with Sweet.

After the autopsy, everyone stood around waiting for Sweet to make his presentation. It was when Sweet was done with his analysis, did Rourke finally ask, "So now that we're done looking inside his innards, what exactly is this…thing? I mean, what are we dealing with here?", Rourke pointed out to the Bat monster.

Sweet scratched the back of his head as he said, "Well, I gotta say, I have never seen anything like this in my whole life. And that counts from dissecting a frog.", he used a collapsible pointer and pointed at the creature's skin, "At first on inspection from the skin, there's resemblance to amphibian tissue, but the hair follicles would seem to rule that out, showing it's some sort of mammal."

Then Jack asked shrugging, "So what…is this beastie some sort of flipper mutant?"

Gibbs nodded to that as he gave out his two cents on this, "Aye. It might be some unknown aberration that may have been left behind time itself."

Sweet nodded to that, "You're probably right, but after examining the organs, I found that this creature's organs are perfectly formed. Even though the head's been crushed slightly.", he then walked over to it as he lifted the arm to show everyone the killer claws on the creature's hands, "What this thing is…is a highly evolved soldier/predator caste. The thing is, this thing couldn't have just developed just like that….", giving a short pause for effect, Sweet then finished up, "…This thing's part of a colony."

Everyone groaned, paled, or gasped at that concept. Even Frey paled as he asked, "Wait, wait a minute! Are you saying that there are more of these things?", Sweet shrugged at that, not sure of how to go on that.

Audrey just huffed and groaned as she folded her arms in disgust, "Great. So now we're part of the food chain."

Milo shook his head as he corrected that, "Nah, Audrey. We've always been part of the food chain. We've just forgotten about it, living in cities and whatnot."

Audrey just huffed as she pointed out to the robot, "And I thought tin cans like those were gonna be our only problem."

Then Frey shot out, "Wally's not gonna be a problem."

Then Mole asked, "Wally? What ez a Wally?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed at that, even by everyone looking at him, Frey answered, "That's…what I decided to name him.", he pointed to the robot, "Along the way out he made this kind of whirring sound like he said Wally.", he then shrugged, "Besides…he kind of reminds me of my uncle Wally."

The robot, now named Wally, spoke out in a sound that made it sound like speech as he droned out, "WAAAAALLEEEEE."

And then Sweet pointed out as he signaled the robot, now named Wally, to turn the creature over. Sweet then pointed to the back and the feelers on both sides of it, "From what I can gather, this creature's backbone indicates that this thing has a huge brain inside his noggin, which would indicate these guys are smarter than what they look like. And the feelers must also help it tell its surroundings.", and then turned over to the head as he tilted the head over as he could open the jaw, "But this thing is definitely subterranean, due to the fact that it's lost its sight in all four eyes, and developed heightened senses of smell and hearing in order to see.", he pointed to a few strange spoon-shaped follicles in the mouth, "These little suckers create a sort of sonic clicking that echoes off anything it hits and sends the message and image right back at it."

Then Helga asked, adjusting her gun, "Found any physically disabilities? Weaknesses we can exploit?"

Then Sweet stated, "Pretty much. Like us, their bodies are frail enough to get shot, stabbed, or crushed. But their echolocation can also be their weakness as well. If another sound bombarded to them but much higher, it would disorient them."

Rourke sighed as he afforded no time to be wasted at this point, "Alright, people. We have a few realities to face. First, we're short handed like we were before and we can't go out the way we came in. Second, there might be a huge pack of these things following us, so when we reach our final marker, we'll be posting watch and sentry duty.", and then walked towards the vehicles, "Now, let's move it."

And everyone did, although some were slightly nervous as they somewhat looked up. They wanted to be sure those creatures weren't overhead and ready to pounce on them in a split second.

**The Final Marker**

It had taken them quite a while, and it had been a long journey, but they finally made it. Eric and Milo had gotten them all to the Final Marker; it was a bridge that led to the other side across a huge chasm. But the thing that made it the final marker was the stone structure on top. It was apparently a lantern/chandelier that was constructed from the stalactites on the ceiling, and the odd thing was, it was lit up with a yellowish green glow inside. But whatever caused it to glow like that, one thing was certain, their journey was almost at an end, and they would reach the ruins of Atlantis in no time at all.

Milo stood at the other side of the bridge to where the convoy was, and looked over at the Journal. He looked at the page containing details of the Final Marker and was certain, "This is it. It's gotta be."

Eric smiled brightly at this as he padded his Uncle on the shoulder, "We did it. Atlantis is as good as found."

After hearing their confirmation, Rourke ordered out, "All right, we'll make camp here tonight.", and after that was declared, everyone made ready for camp.

Audrey looked at the strange glowing cavern chandelier as she just asked out loud, "Why is it glowing like that?"

Ariel looked at the strange chandelier on the cavern ceiling. She then asked Eric, "How do you suppose it's doing that?"

Eric shrugged as he answered in his best way, "Well, I think it's like the Angel clams you find in Africa."

Ariel lit up as she smirked, "You mean the ones that glow underwater."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, I think it's the same with them. I think that the reason that it can do that…is because it can do that.", that earned a playful scowl from Ariel at that answer, as Eric shrugged.

Mole scoffed as he simply gave them his answer, "Pah! Eet ez a natural phosphorescence."

Vinny, who stood side Mole as a buddy would, pointed out to everyone as they all made ready for camp, "That thing, is gonna keep me up all night. I know it."

**Night**

**Dinner Time**

It seemed as though Vinny didn't have to worry about the light, for like the sun, the chandelier's light seemed to dim a little. That night, a few secured perimeter sentries were placed around the camp. If there were more of those strange creatures that attacked them, they would be ready for them in no time flat. But for now, it was dinnertime, as the crew and pirates sat in a circle together with trays at the ready. Cookie came rolling up to them as he called out, "Come and get it!"

He wheeled up what looked like a cauldron attached to wheels as he started serving up whatever it was. He made his first stop to Sweet as he took up a ladle and pronounced the meal, "For the appetizer…", and dropped a blob of slop that looked like something out of a science fiction movie, as Sweet grimaced at it, "…Caesar salad."

He then wheeled up to Helga as she grimaced at the slop on her dish, as Cookie announced, "Bratwurst."

And up to Vinny's tray as he announced the slop, "Spaghetti, Meatballs, and a side order of Italian herbs bread."

And up to Jack's tray he announced, "Roasted hog with potato wedges."

And up to Audrey's, "escargot.", making Audrey look at it questionably until she gulped nervously.

And then up to Mole, who didn't seem to care about it as he looked happy and famished, "And your Oriental Spring rolls.", And then passed on by, leaving the group to pale at their meal, as he went on by.

Mole looked back to Audrey's dish and pouted, "I wanted the escargot."

Audrey just handed him her dish as she sarcastically said to the drooling Moliere, "Knock yourself out."

Milo and his group were just sitting around, discussing on the matters on hand of the map. Wally was with them, curiously examining a paddle ball as it went up and down, and then struck him in the face a few times comically. However, that all changed as Cookie rolled on in as he handed them trays, "There ya go, Milo. Put some meat on them bones.", and then poured him some slop, that bubbled as Milo cringed at that. He then poured a few slop piles for the kids, as they each cringed, and then filled Max a bowl of sludge, "Here ya go, boy. Eat 'em up."

Frey gulped at the slop as he cringed away from it, "And I thought the mystery meat at school was bad."

Ariel kind of cringed as well as she gulped, "I don't think this is fit for a shark to eat. Let alone a human being."

Eric gulped at it as well as he sarcastically commented on Cookie's cuisine, "Thanks, Cookie. That looks…greasier than normal."

Cookie lit up, ignoring the sarcasm, and asked, "Ya like it?", and much to Eric's horror, he poured some more slop on his dish, "Well, have some more.", and then he strolled away, advising, "Y'all better eat some more as well. You teenagers and yer diets. Yer all so skinny, that if you stood sideways and stuck out yer tongues, you'd all look like zippers."

As Cookie left, Max took a sniff of his food, and then cringed. Dax and Sebastian popped up, and sniffed it as well, as Dax looked like he was about to throw up, and Sebastian just fainted, gasping, "Mother of Pearl…"

Wally walked up to the dog's bowl; seeing that no one was going to eat it. He took the bowl, and with an open port in his chest revealed, dumped the concoction inside. The compartment closed and then, Wally let out a whirring sound that sounded like a burp, "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAECH!"

Dax just gulped at that as he cringed and shivered, "At least he's good for something when it comes to getting rid of toxic waste."

Back with the crew and group, Sweet had noticed that Milo and the kids were eating alone as always, save for the Atlantean robot that was now with them. It was then that while everyone was eating, well mostly Mole eating…Sweet scratched his chin as he pointed out to them, "You know, we have been pretty tough on the newbies.", he then shrugged as he suggested, "What do you say we cut 'em some slack."

Jack nodded to that as he pointed out, "And if I may add in, none of you'd lot would've gotten this far without any of them.", and then looked at his food for a small paused…and ate a spoonful, causing the others including Gibbs and his crew, minus Mole, to cringe at this.

After regaining her stomach, Audrey sighed as she half-smiled, "Yeah, you're right.", she then hollered on over to them, "Hey, guys! Why don't you come sit with us?"

After hearing that, the group looked a little surprised as Ariel smirked, "really? You don't mind?"

Helga shook her head as she said, "Nah, park it here." After that was said, and an approving nod from Milo, they all got up and walked over there with their 'food'. They each sat around the circle next to someone; Ariel sat next in between Eric and Helga, while Frey sat next to Vinny and Milo sat between Audrey and Sweet…with Wally following behind.

As Milo sat down he commented to everyone with an excited smile, "Gee, this is great. I mean, you know it's an honor to be included in your…"

But then as Wally sat down, which he scooted next to Milo and Sweet, a funny sound was heard. It was the sound that a person made when they farted; Wally looked around, trying to figure out what that was as he made a sound that sounded like, "HUuuUUUH?" And then everyone turned around to see Mole, rolling on his back kicking the air, laughing insanely hard. It appeared that he had planted a whoopee cushion under the robot's seat as he sat down.

This earned everyone to scold him as they shouted, "MOLE!"

After stopping, Mole sighed in relief, "Ah, forgive me.", and then innocently looked at them and to Wally, "I could not rezizt."

After that, everyone got back to try to eating the stuff Cookie had given them. However, Helga had noticed that Eric, while eating, had not taken off the artifact Milo called, the Fist of Zeus. She then asked the boy, "Hey, kid. How come you're still wearing that thing?"

Gibbs pointed out as well, "Aye, lad. Your hand's probably gettin' tired of that extra weight."

Eric shrugged as he looked at his new weapon. The Fist of Zeus, the Atlantean glove that he was now wearing, had amazingly turned the tide of the battle he had against those bat monsters. It looked like an ordinary fingerless armored glove, but when activated it became a glove that covered shi fingers, hand and forearm. It gave him immense strength in his left arm, as the jewel glowed when it did. He then answered, "Yeah, you'd think so. But this…I don't know, the metal that it's made of feels light. As if it doesn't have any weight to it at all.", it was still a mystery at that as well.

Then Milo shrugged, "Yeah, I checked on that glove, and it said it was supposed to be given to this Chosen hero." He then shrugged as he went back to his book, "Though I don't know, I think it's some kind of fairy tale story…made up for the children, I'm guessing."

After that, Ariel leaned near Eric as she whispered, with no one noticing, "You still haven't told him?", Eric looked at her confused as she asked, "You know, about being the Seablade bearer?"

Eric knew that this would come up eventually, and just shook his head lightly at that. In truth, they hadn't told Milo any of this, in fearing that he would panic. Though, in truth, Eric was much worried about telling him this, and making him worry. Though he sighed to himself, knowing full well that he would eventually have to tell him.

It wasn't long until Audrey spotted Milo with his nose still stuck in the Shepard's Journal. Whenever someone saw him, they always saw the same thing: Milo still reading the Shepard's Journal, even when they weren't using it for a map or the coordinates. It was then she finally asked, "Hey, Milo, don't you ever close that book?"

Eric smirked at that as he pointed out with a joke, "It's a pretty good best seller. Readers like my uncle here are gonna make it a worth selling title."

Sweet had to chuckle at that, but then pointed out, "Yeah, but you two must've read it a dozen times by now."

Milo nodded at that, but then stated as he focused on the book with a serious look on his face, "I know, but this…this doesn't make any sense." He opened it to a page that he pointed out, "See, in this passage here, the Shepard seems to be leading up to something. It refers to it by two names; The Heart of Atlantis, or the Second Heart of the Sea." After hearing that, it caused Eric and Ariel to nearly stop at their attempt to eat. Even Frey stopped as they heard that, as all three teens let Milo continue, "It could be the power source the legends refer to.", and then turned the page as he finished, "But then it just…it cuts off. It's almost like there's a missing page."

Vinny just sighed as he stated, "Milo, relax. We don't get paid overtime."

Milo chuckled as he shrugged, "I know, I know. Sometimes I get a little carried away is all."

Ariel had to smile at that; seeing as how Eric wasn't the only one to have an adventure streak in them. She then smiled to everyone as she encouraged, "But, you know, that's what this all about, right? I mean, discovery, teamwork, friendships, and adventure." However, all that earned from her little guess was a moment of silence from everyone. And then she shrugged as she sighed, "Unless, maybe…like Jack, you're all just in it for the money."

After a moment of silence, everyone just simply shrugged as they answered, each, starting with Audrey, "Money."

"Money.", Sweet smiled.

"Money.", Packard shrugged, still containing her sourpuss face.

"Money.", Helga answered as she picked at her dish.

"Money.", Mole mumbled as he continued to eat his 'food'.

Vinny was thinking about it for a moment, and then finally answered, "I'm a gonna say….Money."

Ariel sighed at that as she shook her head, as Eric did as he replied, "Well, I guess we set ourselves up for that one.", but then groaned a little as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ariel looked at him concerned as she asked, "Eric, are you alright?"

Sweet looked at the boy and asked, "Is something wrong with your neck?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I just think…I might've hurt it when…", but was interrupted as Sweet stood up, walked behind the boy, and grabbed his head. And with a few careful quick jerks, Sweet cracked/adjusted the boy's neck. After a few sore seconds, Eric felt his neck get better, and looked amazed at Sweet, "Wow, I…I feel better. How'd you learn how to do that?"

Sweet shrugged as he sat back down, "An Arapaho medicine man."

Jack said out, "Gesunhtite."

Frey shook his head as he said, "Arapahos are Native Americans, Jack."

Eric looked stunned by that as he joked, "And you never pay any attention in Feeny's class."

Ariel was a little amazed by this as she asked, "You were taught by Native Americans?"

Sweet nodded to that as he pointed out, "Born and raised with 'em.", he then pulled out a photo of his father, an Army medical officer, and his mother, a beautiful Native American woman, holding a baby Sweet, as he explained, "My father was an army medic. He settled down in the Kansas Territory after he met my mother."

Ariel was more interested as she asked, "Really?"

Sweet nodded as he finished, "Yep, I got a sheepskin from Howard U…", and then pulled out an Indian necklace with a few Indian tokens, "And a bearskin from old Iron Cloud." Then Sweet finished as he finished, "Halfway through medical school, I was drafted. One day I'm studying gross anatomy in the classroom, the next I'm sewing up rough riders on San Juan Hill."

It was a while then, as Frey picked at his food, he grimaced as he stated to everyone, "You know…I'm probably the only one saying this out loud.", and then lifted his tray up…by the spoon as it had stuck to the slop, which stuck to the tray like clay, "…but this stuff is disgusting."

"Not so, Mate." Jack said as he ate a spoonful and took a swig from a rum bottle, "Anything is edible so long as you wash it down with rum.", the only thing Frey did at that point was roll his eyes in disgust and exasperation.

It was after that, the moment was ruined as Cookie came up, with his cauldron of slop as he announced, "Main course." It was after that was said, everyone made excuses, saying that they had enough, they were watching their weight, or that they told him not to go through any trouble. Cookie just smirked as he believed everyone and pushed the cauldron back to his wagon truck, smiling, "Hahaha. Don't you worry. It'll keep, and keep, and keep."

After he had left, everyone cringed at their plates, almost on the verge of throwing up. All except for Jack, Mole, and Wally, who seemed to not care what it was made out of. Packard looked at her cigarette, and monotonely said out loud, "Thank God I lost my sense of taste years ago."

Then Frey stated, "You know, I don't think this food was meant to be eaten. I think it was meant to plaster walls together.", and when that was said, everyone dumped Cookie's 'food' into the fire, creating a small mushroom cloud.

After dinner, everyone set up to pitch their tents for the night. Everyone worked diligently, feeling the spell of sleep nearly fall on and over them. The Iceland team did a pretty good job at setting them up. Jack and his crew were pitching their tents and afterwards, fell right to sleep, with no problem at all. Even Eric, Milo, and Frey had gotten their tents put up. Wally just found a spot, and folded back into his shell, with Max jumping on top of him, with Sebastian and Dax sleeping next to him.

However, Vinny had stopped for a moment as he looked over to Ariel and asked, "Aren't you going to pitch up your tent?"

Ariel stopped as she looked at her tent in confusion, "Uh, I did." In truth, it didn't look as neat and tidy as the others were. It was most likely put up like a blind seamstress, seeing as how messy and shabby it looked. It was when Eric had finished his tent; he walked over and assisted in showing Ariel on how to do it. As they pitched it up together, she asked him, "You and your Uncle are pretty good at this. Did you ever go camping?"

Eric shrugged as they finished up the tent, and it looked perfect, "Yeah when I was younger, but me and Uncle Milo hadn't gone camping ever since Grandpa Thaddeus past away."

As Ariel settled down and sat near her tent, she curled her legs up as she rested her head on her knees. She then asked interested, "You never talked much about your grandfather. What was he like?"

"Yeah, you mind talking about him?", Audrey asked, getting their attention as she set up her sleeping bag, "I never got to meet him when we were back in Iceland."

Eric shrugged as he sat down at his tent and went on, "Where do you start?", he then sighed as he smirked for a moment as he went on, "After my parents died, he and Uncle Milo were the only family I had…that and my missing brother. He was sort of like a second father figure to me, really, next to Uncle Milo. He'd tell me stories all about Atlantis and Mermaids, and how there were some evidence to their existence.", he then looked at his side to where his Seablade and Zeus fist were placed, and then to Ariel, "In more ways then one he was right." And then he just smirked at something as he chuckled lightly.

This caught Ariel's attention as she asked him smiling, "What?"

Eric shook his head as he explained to her and Audrey, "Well, I was just remembering. One time, when my parents were alive, I was eight years old, we were hiking along this stream, and I saw something shining in the water. It was a genuine arrowhead.", the girls looked pretty impressed by this, as was Frey as he was just lying back and listening to the story, "Well, you'd think I'd found a lost civilization like my grandpa carried on about it.", but then he shrugged as he finished, "It wasn't until I was nine and taking Feeny's class, we were in show-and-tell, that he pointed out that the arrowhead was actually some compressed shale mixed with zinc pyrite that had fractured into an isosceletic triangulate."

After hearing that, Mole, who was dressed in his jammies and holding a stuffed mole animal, he chuckled at that part, "That is so cute.", and then walked over to his bed.

It was when he left, Frey got up and looked to Audrey as he asked, "So, Audrey, nothing personal…but how does a teen girl like you become the chief mechanic of this little excavation?"

Audrey chuckled at that as she lay down on her sleeping bag, "Well, I inherited this job when my dad retired. But the funny thing was he always wanted two sons, you see. One to help him run his machine shop and the other to become middleweight wrestling champion. But he got my sister and me, instead."

Ariel then asked, "So…what happened to your sister?"

Audrey shrugged, "She's 24 and 0, with a shot at the champion belt next month on WWF.", that earned a surprised looked form the three as she chuckled, "Anyway, I'm hoping that with a few more jobs like this, I can save up a bundle so my Papi and I can open another shop."

After hearing that story, Ariel turned her attention to Helga, and then asked, "So Miss Sinclair…."

"Call me Helga.", Helga replied, settling down for the night.

Ariel corrected that as she lay down, "So, Helga…what's your story? I mean, what did you used to do before all this?"

Helga sighed, not sure if she liked to reveal that much, but shrugged, "Well, I used to live in an aristocratic home. My family were sort of this well-bred family living 'High on the Hog' lifestyle.", she cringed a little, "But that wasn't for me. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in a stuffy dress, playing Miss Snob in front of a bunch of penguins that looked like rejects from Monopoly." She then sighed as she replied, "So I did what any other person did; join the German army. I've been to every combat mission, until Whitmore hired me as one of his excavation " It was then that they heard a small chuckle escape from Ariel's lips, and Helga with a half-smirk, asked, "What?"

She shook her head as she stated, "Well, it's just that you kind of sound like my mother.", getting a confused look from the other's face, Ariel answered, "Well, she kind of acted like you did. That and she was pretty tough like you were…and kind of sweet."

Helga raised an eyebrow at that sweet comment, with everyone who knew her laughing. It was after a while she smirked at the laughing too. It was then and there when that was said and done, Packard strolled on in there, wearing fluffy slippers, her jacket, and facial makeup.

Milo asked, "Forget your jammies, Mrs. Packard?"

The only thing she said was, "I sleep in the nude."

After that was said, Sweet tossed the four newbies a pair of sleeping masks and advised, "You're gonna want a pair of these, y'all. She sleepwalks."

As Vinny settled down, he stated, "Well, as far as me goes…I just like to blow things up."

Helga shook her head as she just advised, "Come on, Vinny. We're all being brutally honest here. Tell the kids the truth."

He then sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna like it, but then Vinny answered, "My family owned a flower shop. We would sell roses, carnations, baby's breath, you name it." he then sighed as he didn't like what was coming, "One day, I'm making about three dozen corsages for this prom, you know, the one they put on the wrist, and everybody, they come. "Where is it?", "When is it?", "Does it match my dress?" It's a nightmare.", he then sighed in relief as he finished, "Anyway, I guess there was this leak next door of gas or what. BOOM! No more Chinese laundry. Blew me right through the front window.", he then lit a match to symbolize that moment, "It was like a sign from God. I found myself that boom."

It was then that everyone heard digging as they all turned to the end of the camp. They saw Mole digging a hole, with him smiling all crazy. After he had completely submerged, he turned off his light, and chuckled crazy and satisfied as he fell fast asleep.

It was then that Milo just had to ask, "Okay, just…what's Mole's story?"

Immediately, Sweet pointed out, "Trust me on this one. You don't wanna know.", he then pointed to Audrey as he told her, "Audrey, don't tell them. You shouldn't have told me, but you did.", and then pointed back to Milo, "And now I'm tellin' you...You don't wanna know.", and then blew out the light, letting everyone drift off to a well-deserved sleep.

**Later That Night**

Despite Jack's snoring and the bugs that buzzed around them, no one lacked in any sleep at all. The lights were dimmed a bit, and a few guards were kept on sentry duty. So far the beasts had not shown up, but they knew they were somewhere nearby; as they looked around, they heard the echoing clicking sound that the creatures used to see in the darkness. However, even though they were keeping an eye out for the creatures, they didn't take an eye out for the other intruder that got past them. The figure was crouched behind the Digger, and like an ape or wild monkey, they jumped near the camp tents.

As the light slightly shined on the camp, the figure was revealed to be human. It was a girl around the age of sixteen years of age, with a slim and slender figure. She had dark tanned skin, with hair that was silverish white and going down her back. But she was also wearing the strangest armor anyone had ever seen.

On her chest, the breastplate was somewhat organic in reminiscent to an oyster shell on the left side, with a small piece of armor on the side of her abdomen, and left an opening that showed a tiny portion of her cleavage, but also had on her neck a black neck guard. On the left shoulder, it seemed to protrude up a bit, and on the back, was sort of bulging slightly, as if there were something else on the back of it. on her shoulders, were armored shoulder pads shaped like seashells. Her pack stomach was exposed, but around her waist was a stylized utility belt of some sort, with a few packs on the left side, and a few metal mini star shaped objects hanging on the right side, and behind her belt looked to be a stylized stick about as big as a 14 inch ruler, and had stylized Atlantean writing on the handle.

On her right forearm, was a gauntlet shaped arm band, with a protruding shape going upward with two small ice blue blade tips sticking outward a little. On her left forearm, did another gauntlet armband with a smooth design on it, with several symbols on it, resemble a keyboard of some sort. On both the sides of her quadriceps were scale and triangular-shaped leg guards with seashell shaped knee guards, and on her belt covering both front and back, was a silk blue loin cloth that ended at her knees. On his forelegs and ankles, were scale-shaped armor leg guards. On her hands, were sort of sharp knuckle gloves with a sort of crab feel to them; the fingers in claw-like fingers. The same was with her sandals, as they were encased in armored claw toes. Her face was covered by a tribal mask/helmet that was somewhat frightening as the eyes and open mouth glowed bright blue. And around her neck, was a small bluish white crystal pendant that glowed as brightly as the mask's eyes.

She crept like an animal into the camp area, looking around rather curiously. It wasn't until she stopped at Milo's tent that she began to look around. She then grabbed Milo's sack as she scavenged through it. She looked around the bag, finding anything of interest to her curiosity. That is until she finally found something; it was a photo, of Milo and his grandfather, with a young Eric sitting on the older man's lap, looking as happy as any. The intruder took her left hand, and traced her armor clawed fingers on the picture, almost cherishing it.

Then suddenly, someone arose from one of the tents, and another as well as they yawned out loud. The stranger shot up, and then jumped/scurried back into the darkness once more. As that happened, the lights went back on, to reveal Jack, Eric, and Frey, each holding up a roll of toilet paper as they quietly walked past Cookie, who muttered in his sleep, "The redhead's got a gun."

The three, completely half-asleep, stopped by a nearby rocky ledge as they fiddled with their pants for a moment. Eric and Frey were the first ones successful, so they went to the bathroom first. However, Jack was having trouble with his zipper as he struggled with it, muttering, "Bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger….", while still holding the flashlight. While he struggled, he also made the flashlight fiddle around a bit as it hit the rock chandelier.

Then suddenly, the chandelier lit up again bright, but this time something flew out. It was a bunch of tiny bright fireflies as a few flew around Jack. As the two boys finished up, they saw Jack finally waking up, and swatting away some of the flies near him. Eric looked to Frey and asked, "Do we even want to know?", with Frey shaking his head no. However, some of the flies flew near them, and they both started to swat them away. It was only until Eric grabbed his toilet paper role and smack one of them, did he realize they were all in trouble. As soon as he smacked it, the paper lit on fire.

Eric threw it away, now fully awake with Frey, and then they both heard a buzzing sound. They looked up at the stone chandelier, and saw an army of those fireflies flying right towards them and the camp. As soon as Jack finished swatting at them and struck at one, did he hit something that made a roaring sound. Now fully awake, Jack went wide eyed, as did the boys as they saw what Jack had struck. It was another one of the bat monsters that they had tangled at the temple, and it was hit square in the bat nose.

The beast growled at Jack and the boys, as Jack gulped, "Oh bugger.", but then their attention was turned to the fireflies that were advancing, as the beast roared out in anger. Then the trio ran for the camp, yelling out 'Fire', and as they did, anything that the fireflies landed or came in contact with, caught on fire.

Jack ran over to Gibbs as he kicked him awake, "Gibbs, you dog! Get up!"

Gibbs woke up, and groaned to Jack, "Jack, you know better…"

"Save it!", Jack said quickly as he woke up the others, "Wake up you dogs! Those beasties are here, and there's fire brewing!" The pirates all woke up to that as they got up, and saw the whole camp going on to blaze. The boys hurried and woke up everyone they could, and tried to warn about the bat monsters as best they could.

Rourke groaned in his tent as he got up, half-asleep, and muttered, "I'm gonna kill 'em." Thinking it was some dumb stunt; Rourke shot out of bed and walked out his tent. He then shouted out, "Thatch, go back to be…", but then stopped as he finally woke up, seeing the camp go on fire.

Everyone now fully awake, were doing their best to put out the fire. But no such luck, despite everyone's chances, as the fireflies flew all over the place, sending them ablazing. Helga was one of the few ordering around, as she got Ariel out of bed and she ordered her and Audrey to help out as best they could, "Get some water on that fire!"

Knowing it was futile, Rourke grabbed a black combat vest, holding two 9mm handguns, and strapped it on his chest. He then ordered everyone out loud, "There's no time!", he then pointed to the bridge, "Get us into those caves! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Milo, who was fully awake and had the Shepard's Journal in hand, ran for the truck, "This won't end well!"

"Men, move it! Run!", Jack bellowed to everyone as he ran for the truck. Everyone else did the same as they grabbed what they could, and ran for the vehicles. The two scrambled to the cars. Suddenly, Eric stopped for a moment, and then ran back to the flaming camp. "Eric!" Jack cried as he got to the driver's seat with Frey, who had with him his daggers, "I believe we were running in that direction."

Ariel stopped as well, as she loaded into the back of the truck with Audrey, "Eric, where are you going?"

"I have to get my stuff!", Eric cried. He ran over to his tent, put on his Seablade and Zeus fist, picked up the Atlas Sphere, and was about to hurry back to Jack and the others. However, he stopped as he looked around and didn't see Max. He heard barking coming from his tent, and ran back to get him. He ran back into his flaming tent, and scooped him up, "Come on, boy.", and ran out of there.

As soon as he did, his tent blew up as he ran over to the truck. Then suddenly, Dax, who was blown out of the tent, landed on Eric's shoulder, sizzling, and groaned, "Oh sure, save the dog…", and then suddenly, they were scooped up by Wally, who made a mad dash for the truck. He threw them in there as one of the trucks exploded behind them

It was then that when everyone was in their vehicles and driving towards the bridge, they heard it. The screeching sound was all too familiar to those who entered the temple and met the beasts. Everyone who wasn't driving looked up at the cave ceiling and saw an army of those Bat demon creatures. They were clinged to the wall, looking down at the crew all hungry, and then they detached from the ceiling. And as they spread their arms, wing folds flapped out of their arms as they glided down upon those who were running by the vehicles.

Ariel paled at this as she stated the obvious, "They can fly!"

Mole noticed too as he looked out the window on the Digger. He shouted hysterically, "Zey fly! ZOSE CREATURES CAN FLYYYYYY!"

As they crossed the bridge, a group of five bat beasts swooped on the last truck behind the Thatch's vehicle. They impacted on the truck, causing it to tip over on its side. The driver and passengers tried to escape, but the beasts used their claws to pin them down. They screamed as the beasts gnawed on them; the air filled with screams and the sound of flesh being ripped off.

As the beasts flew overhead, those who had guns began to shoot at them. But those who fought were easily the ones to get picked off. The beasts swooped in and scooped them up with their slightly skinny yet powerful legs. They tossed them into the air as a few swooped in and got them with their teeth, eating them instantly in the air, or tearing them apart and then eating them. Even one swept over the side of the Thatchs' truck, and mistakenly swiped at Frey's left side.

Frey cried out in pain as he nearly lost control of the truck. Jack grabbed a hold of the wheel as Frey righted himself up. He scolded at the boy, shouting, "Keep your bloody eyes on the road! Unless you've had any rum, I can't blame you for drunk driving!"

Frey took the wheel with only his right hand, and muttered, "Don't worry. You don't have to worry about me drinking." He then heaved his breath slightly as he looked at his left side. The beast had missed his arm, but his ribcage and stomach he didn't, next to where his stomach met his ribs, one of the claws were stuck in, sticking in his side as it slowly bled out.

One of the trucks, a fuel truck, was currently on fire as it made its way to the center of the bridge. The driver screamed as he panicked on the flames, and a few of the creatures landed on his truck. However, the fireflies reached the fuel tanks, and then suddenly…KABOOM! The tanker exploded in the center of the bridge, causing the creatures to fly away scared of the huge sound, and the bridge to split in the center. As it did, the vehicles began to slide down the forming slides that used to be the bridge. The vehicles crashed onto a rocky ledge that the bridge sent them off to. The vehicles, spinning out of control and crashing into one another, then slid down into a large black hole pit. For a moment, as the vehicles descended down the deep darkness, there was absolutely nothing. And then, there was a loud crash, and all was silent.

**Later On**

It was pitch black to where they were, but after a moment of silence, one familiar voice rose up from the darkness. "Alright," Rourke yelled as he lit a match to light up the area, "Who's not dead? Sound off!" A series of moans and groans echoed throughout the cavern. "I said sound off! Audrey?!"

"Yeah."

"Mole?"

"Oui."

"Sweet?"

"Present."

"Helga?"

"Present."

"Cookie?"

"Dang lightning bug bit me on my sit-upons! Someone's gonna have to suck out that poison. I don't think you'll all jump up at once..."

"Packard?"

"Do you suppose we could get reception down here?"

"Jack?"

"Aye governor."

Rourke let out a disappointed sigh, "Mr. Thatch?"

Both Eric and Milo groaned out, "Still alive…"

"Ms. Namba?"

Ariel groaned out as she stood up, rubbing her sore butt, "Oww! My aching...", and then everyone set on the search lights. The room was lit up as everyone scurried on over to help one another. Most of the vehicles were either totaled or topside on the side. Either way, they were in a tight fix as everyone helped each other get up. Ariel saw Eric and Milo groaning a bit a she walked over and helped the two back up, "Come on, up you go.", and then Max popped up as well, whimpering to the two teens, as Eric knelt down and petted his dog, reassuring him.

"Audrey, damage report!" Rourke ordered.

Audrey turned on her flashlight as she surveyed the damage, "Not as bad as it could have been. We totaled rigs two and seven, but I think the digger can still run." Audrey rubbed her backside, "Good thing we landed on something soft."

"Very soft," Jack said, "Quite comfy actually.", he then stated as he slightly bounced on his seat, "Feels like a small rotting pumpkin of some sort. I hope me pants aren't stained."

Then Dax, who was being sat on by Jack, shouted muffled, "That soft and comfy thing is MY HEAD…NOW GET OFF!", Jack did so as he stood up, and Dax and Sebastian got back up, looking worse for wear. And then right from under them, Wally transformed out of his shell form and groggily whirred to life as he was getting up off of the ground, after falling out of the truck.

Sebastian groaned as he and Dax ran up to Wally's shoulders as he got up, "Someone want to tell me why we came on dis lil' field trip?"

Dax groaned as he popped his back in several spots, "I don't know…but we'd better get to a chiropractor after this mess."

Jack groggily walked over to his crew, finding them getting up. He spotted Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and Cotton's parrot getting out of one of the wreckages. Jack looked around, and then ordered Gibbs, "Gibbs, give me a headcount. How many of our crewmen are down?"

Marty grumbled as he rummaged through the car, getting his grenade launcher, "Down? Most of the crew is dead or eaten."

Gibbs nodded to that as he got most of their weapons out of the totaled rig and handed Jack his sword and gun, "Aye, this voyage is a costly one. And don't get me started on how much bad luck we've been runnin' into lately."

Jack nodded, "Dually noted."

It was while Jack and the pirates were complaining; Mole had gotten up and examined the dirt they were in. He then magnified his vision and came to the conclusion near Helga and Jack, "Pumice ash."

Jack seemed insulted as he turned towards Mole and shot out, "I beg your pardon! Who's pompous?"

Mole shook his head as he pointed to the rock all around them, "No, no, no. Not pompous…pumice. Pumice ash.", he then pointed out to everyone, "We are standing at the base of a dormant volcano."

After that was said, everyone paled at that as Eric and Ariel walked up to the crew, with Milo looking around. The boy then grimaced, "Great, if those things up there weren't the problem, it's this that's gonna kill us."

It was after that, Helga loaded a flare gun, and shot upward. As the flare went upward, they all grimaced as they saw that it was a far way up. It nearly stretched on for like two to three miles up as the flare continued to travel upward. Helga grimaced at this possibility as she saw it go up, "It just…keeps going."

Jack, getting that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, probably knew this would be it for them all. He then scooted over to Helga and tried the old Jack Sparrow charm, "You know, luv…if we can't find any possible means of escaping. This might be it for…"

Helga sighed with disgust as he looked to Jack with a raised eyebrow and a frown. She then retorted, "Don't even go there."

Eric and Ariel walked over as Ariel pointed out, "That's gonna be a long climb if we have to go that way."

But Vinny, who was with them, pointed out, "Maybe…but maybe that's our ticket out of here."

But then the flare finally hit the surface and blew up, lighting the cavern's top. However, instead of showing the way out, it showed the entrance to have been blocked up. The remnance of the cavern bridge from up top must have slid along with them and blocked the exit. Helga grimaced as she pointed out, "Maybe not."

When Mole joined up with them, he took careful notice of the ash all around them. He then pointed up to everyone, "Everyone. The magma has solidified in the bowels of the volcano, effectively blocking the exit."

Packard just sighed at that as she quirked, "I got the same problem with sauerkraut."

Then Jack just shot back to her, "Usually beans and fiber takes care of that problem. And a little rum to wash it down with."

Eric shook his head as he looked upward to the cave, "I don't think rum or beans can get us out of this, Jack."

Ignoring the last three, Sweet turned back to Mole, a little freaked out as he asked out loud, "Hold on. Back up. Are you sayin' this whole volcano can blow at any time?"

Everyone looked to Mole, a little freaked out or worried, but the dirty fellow shook his head as he answered, "No, no, no, no. That would take an explosive force of great magnitude."

It was then that everyone heard springing sounds coming from the left of them. They turned around and all simultaneously looked at Vinny….who was working on a small time bomb. As he fiddled with it, he stopped and saw everyone looking at him. He then looked at them, with a raised eyebrow as he looked taken aback, "Maybe I should do this later, eh?"

Rourke looked upward at the cave for a moment, and then thought up a plan. He then pointed it out as everyone was listening in, "If we could blow the top off that thing, we might have a clear shot at the surface."

Eric shrugged at that as he stated with Max sniffing around, "Maybe…but we don't know if the slightest explosion, eve if it's at the top, is gonna cause this whole place to give us a lava bath."

Rourke then asked, "Mr. Thatch, what do you think?", he waited for an answer, but got nothing as he asked, "Thatch?"

After his name was called out, Milo ran up to everyone, saying, "Rourke! I can't find Frey anywhere."

They all looked surprised, save for Rourke, as he raised an eyebrow, "I thought he was with you on the truck."

Milo nodded, "He was but he's nowhere around here." Ariel and Eric looked at each other in worry about this, losing their best friend. Rourke then ordered out everyone to start a search team, on finding the boy.

**Elsewhere**

Back on top, Frey groaned out a bit as he stirred back to life. It seems that as the trucks and vehicles collided while sliding down the shaft, he had been thrown out of the truck. He then was thrown near the rocks, knocking him out cold as he fell under unconscious. It was after a while that he finally woke up, feeling quite sore on his back and butt. He slowly got up to sit up, but then he felt a sharp pain on his left side as he clutched it.

He grimaced as he remembered the claw embedded in his side, and touched the claw in his side, to confirm it, and yelled out, "YEP! ARGH! That's in there pretty good!" He then held on to it pretty hard and slowly but carefully, he started to pull it out. As he did, he gritted his teeth and yelled through them, until finally, he yanked it free as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He then clutched his bleeding side as he got up to his feet, groaning, "I'm definitely…going to feel this…in the…morning.", and then looked upward as he clutched his side, as it slightly bled. He looked around to see if he could find a way out of there, but only saw a few passageways leading to who knows where. Frey sighed in exhaustion with himself as he said, "I should have stayed at home for this."

He trotted down the cavern ways, grimacing with every step. However, before he went on, he heard strange growling and hissing sounds from behind him. He gulped as he slowly turned around, and then paled at what he saw behind him. There right behind him at the ledge, looking right at him with drooling sharp teeth, was an army of the bat monsters. Frey paled at them, but then he saw to where he had fallen from, he had left a drip trail of blood. He then grimaced even more as one of them landed to where he was, and lapped up the blood.

He then paled even worse as the one that lapped up his blood…looked at him with an insatiable hunger. Frey gulped, "Great. Now they've got a taste for both meat and blood." He then chuckled nervously as he stepped back, as the creatures slowly advanced at him, "Um…you know I know you guys didn't order _this_ dinner to go…", and then made a mad dash to wherever it was he was heading as he shouted, "…BUT HERE I GO!"

The creatures roared out with much hunger, and then chased after them, running like a pack of gorillas. Frey ran as fast as he could, despite his bleeding side causing much pain. But the fear of being eaten alive like the rest of the crew, overrode the pain he felt as he kept running. He turned a little to look behind him as he saw that the beasts were running at him; on the ground or some using their claws to climb the walls and run on them. Frey grimaced as he muttered, "Great, I'd use my dagger if I could.", and then saw one of the creatures gnashing at him, "…but I think I'll save it for later!"

As he turned his attention back in front of him, he saw he was heading towards a cavern abyss. He knew as he ran towards it, there was going to be a sheer long drop. But right now, all he thought about was getting away from the beast that roared right behind him. He gulped, "Okay, okay. I think if I run fast enough…I can make it!", and as soon as he reached the ledge, with all his might, he jumped as he dived for the other side.

But the odd thing was as he was in the air; he stayed in the air as he glided overhead. When he opened his eyes, he saw the ground flying past him with some of the creatures being left behind as most jumped and took off after in flight. Frey was both amazed and confused by this whole thing. He muttered to himself as he asked, "Wha…? I'm flying? What on Earth am I…?", and that's when he felt something hold onto him by his belt. He looked behind him, to see a female hand covered in some kind of battle armor. But when he looked up to see the owner of the hand, he paled in panic as he yelled in fear.

The same armored female hunter that had been stalking them in the camp had rescued Frey from the beasts for now. She had watched the destruction of the camp, the bridge exploding and even when the strange metal creatures fell down the big hole. The only one left behind, was the blonde-haired boy as he was running for his life. So she decided in the best way, was to save this one. So here she was, with a wired grappling rope attached to her belt and swinging from the cavern walls, helping this stranger to safety.

Frey was a little freaked out by this strange whatever it was that had saved his life, but then stopped as he shouted, "Behind you!" The warrior and he looked behind them and saw one of the beasts closing in on them. It gnashed his sharp toothed jaws at them, anticipating the tastes of the two humans.

Wasting no time at all, the huntress flunged up Frey and grabbed him in her free arm, and used it to wrap it around him as she grabbed the rope. She then used her now free hand to grab something from her belt. She took out a starfish looking weapon, and with a pull of a trigger in the center of it, five scary looking sharp blades popped out. And then with a quick throw, she threw it at the beast's left arm wing, severing the fabric like tissue of the wing. And then it did a U-turn around and sliced at the right arm wing severing the wing's fabric tissue as well. With the wings destroyed, the beast cried out as it was sent crashing straight down to the cavern floor.

Frey sighed in relief as the huntress grabbed her returning starfish shuriken and resheathed it back. But then the next move freaked him out as she threw him into the air. He yelled like a maniac as he flipped in the air, and then landed on his feet. He looked around and saw that he had landed on a Cliffside overseeing the Titan cave. And then suddenly, the huntress back flipped in the air as her grappling line reeled back into the compartment of her belt, and she landed gracefully in the arms of a surprised Frey.

A little startled by this, he put her down as he got a good look at her. she was approximately only two centimeters shorter than him, despite the armor she wore, her biceps, part of her thighs and her waist were visible, showing her to have tanned brown skin. And that she also had long flowing silverish white hair that went down her back. Even though he probably knew this girl was really pretty, her body that was, the mask kind of freaked him out.

He backed away from her some as he asked, "So, uh….", but then paled as they both saw that the bat monsters were still advancing on them, now that they landed on foot and climbed up after them. He shouted to her, "So now what?"

She ran over to him, pulled him by the arm, and then ran for the edge. With a clenched fist and flick of her right wrist, out of her right wrist guard popped out two deadly looking blades about eighteen inches in length starting at the wrist. She then sliced one of the nearby stalagmites, kicking over, and she pulled Frey in as they both rode down the slope of the cave on the rock like it was a surfboard, with the beasts closing in on them.

The escape was pretty amazing as the two surfed the rock they rode on like a skateboard on the cave floor. They sped around a roller coaster shaped cave way, and zigzagged all over the place, as the beasts tried their best to keep up. The twists and turns were way too much for Frey as they were riding the floor, walls and ceilings at the rate of speed that they were going. At this point, he was on the verge of throwing up. Though he had to make sure he didn't throw up an organ, with the wound he had on his side still bleeding.

However, what they didn't expect was that a bunch of the beasts were heading right for them in front. Frey paled as he asked, "Okay, so now what?", the huntress then grabbed him by the waist, and then from her side, the grappling hook line shot up to the ceiling and latching there. And then they were pulled up as both creature groups crashed into each other.

Frey chuckled at this as he looked to his newest colleague through this weird roller coaster ride. But the laugh was short lived as the creatures were once again airborne and chasing after them. They swung through the air, narrowly dodging them with every turn. That is until one of them flew up and snapped at the rope, breaking it. The two fell downward as Frey righted himself, and then landed feet first on two rock sides. And then he caught the huntress before she fell as well, but then the added weight caused him to spread his legs out, as he cringed from a dislocated groin rather than his bleeding spot. But then the moment of pain was forgotten as the creatures dived right at them. breaking his balance, the huntress pushed Frey down the cliff side as the two slid down together as they went fast enough to escape the beasts.

However, they reached a dead end, as they fell down a deep shaft, with Frey yelling his head off. And following them down, diving at them, the bat monsters charged after them roaring in hunger. Gliding them to the wall, the huntress then pulled a fifteen staff handle from behind her belt, and brought it in front. With a small squeeze, the staff handle shot out into a twenty-five foot battle staff with two crescent moon blade tips at the end. She thrusted it into the wall, slowing down their decent as they stopped on flat ground. However, the rocks that they had landed on before, came falling down upon them, as they ran and took cover from the debris in a small crack in the cavern wall.

Frey and the huntress bundled together as the rocks fell downward crashing. The beasts halted their charge, seeing that the chase would prove too fatal, and flew back to find the others. The Huntress then broke away from Frey long enough to see that the creatures were retreating back. She sighed at this as she turned back to the stranger…who was now gone as she looked in surprise under her mask. She was about to give up the search, until she looked at her arm and saw fresh blood. She knew that she didn't possess any injuries, but then knew now that he was injured.

After making some distance, Frey leaned on a wall to take a small breather. He then told himself hysterically, "Great, first Atlantean robots, then Bat monsters with a bad attitude, and now I'm in a cave with a strange tribe girl in armor I saw in a movie…and wears a loin cloth skirt.", he then clutched his side, as he grunted in pain. The wound wasn't getting any better; he needed medical attention right away now.

He sighed a little as he turned to his left…only to come face-to-face with his female masked savior. With the claws on her gloves and sandals, she clinged to the wall in a Spider-Man fashion. This caused Frey to jump back on his butt, scooting away from her as she hopped down, crouched and crawled after him. It was as soon as his back was to the wall that he knew there was nowhere else to go to.

Not wanting to hurt her, he merely commanded her as she approached him, "Stay back. No, don't…", but she came closer to him as she knelt over to his left side, "Don't come any closer!", but she didn't listen as she was more focused on his injury. She pulled back his arm to see it, as he questioned, "What are you...what are you doing?", and then suddenly, in a split second, the clawed tips of her gloves and sandal toes retracted, exposing her human toes and fingers.

She then reached around her neck as she leaned in over to his bleeding area. Thinking the wrong way, Frey felt this girl was after one thing. And that was enough for this pheromone wacko, "Get…GET OFF!", as he shoved her off. She jumped back a little in surprise, looking at him quite confused. Frey sighed a little as he stated, "Okay, now you stay there, like a…like a good wild girl, alright?", but she wouldn't listen as before, she approached him once more. He sighed, "You don't listen well, do ya?"

And just before he did anything, she stopped at his side once more. Then she took her crystal pendant as it glowed brightly, and tipped it over his wound. And then very quickly, placed her hand on top of the wound, causing Frey to gasp, "ARGH! WHA…?" But then he stopped as the pain went away; Frey looked in amazement as he looked at his wound. As the female hunter slowly took her hands off the wound, it began to rapidly heal up as the blue glow faded away, showing no scar or marks of any kind.

Frey looked at the hole in his shirt in amazement, and back at his female savior, "What the…? Who are you? David Copperfield? How'd you do that?"

But then his questions didn't go unanswered as the huntress looked at his right hand in confusion. She lifted it up with her left hand; from the movements of her helmet, she looked deeply confused about something. It was then; she reached for her mask helmet slowly, and pulled a tube out that hissed a little air out. Frey gulped at this, 'Oh great, I'll be anything she's gonna…', but then stopped as when the mask came off, and then looked stargazed, '…be absolutely bablicious.'

He saw that the huntress was a dark tanned skin girl with flowing silverish white hair with three bangs in front and a small braid on the left side; she appeared to be sixteen years old like he was, with a bright blue double crescent moon tattoo under her left eye with a small mole dot to it. She also had on a golden earring on each ear, but what really got him, was her blue eyes that looked at him eye-to-eye.

She then reached for his right hand with her left, and then aligned them together, almost seeing if they had the same number of fingers. Almost in amazement, she looked at Frey with her eyes; all intense and focused on him, but also carried with them a glint of surprise and gentle nature to her as she gazed upon the stranger.

And then much to Frey's surprise, she leaned in close to him, and placed her head to his chest. A little weirded out by this, Frey didn't know what was going on. She didn't need long, but he heard it; his heart beating as she smiled with much amazement. She sat up on her knees, and gently taking him, placed his head to her chest, to listen to her heartbeat.

Now Frey knew the line of weirdness was crossed. He hadn't gotten far with a girl, but never this far when a girl would let you lay your head to her chest. He pulled away, chuckling nervously, ignoring the fact that he may have gone too far with this, "Uh, thanks. You've got a nice heart beat.", he chuckled rubbing the back of his head in nervousness now, "It's really nice."

Almost letting those words sink into her head for a moment, the hunter girl finally said in her own voice, in English, mimicked what he said, "It's really nice."

Frey chuckled again as he absentmindedly responded, "Well, yeah, I mean it's the first time a girl ever did…", but then stopped as he looked to her surprised, "Y…You do speak.", he then sighed in relief as he explained, "And all this time, I thought you were either a mute or didn't understand me.", he then chuckled a little nervous from this, due to the tension of the moments they had.

Then the girl sat up as she grunted for a moment, and crouched on her feet and knees, pointing to herself, "Kidagakash." Frey seemed slightly confused by that, as she continued, "Kidagakash Nedakh."

"Gezunhtite?", Frey asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl shook her head as she said, "Kida.", Frey was still confused, but then she said as she pointed to herself, "Ki…da."

Frey then asked, seeing if he got it, "Kida?"

The girl, now known as Kida, nodded as she smiled to him. Then Frey got it now; she was introducing herself to him. He smiled as he crouched like her as well as he answered, "Oh, I get it."

Then Kida repeated, "Oh, I get it." She then pointed to herself as she said, "Kida.", and then placed her hand on Frey's shoulder, "Oh, I get it."

Frey looked at her even more confused, but then get that she misunderstood that last part. He shook his head as he corrected her, "No, no. Wait. I'm Frey.", and pointed to her.

And then Kida mimicked him as well, misunderstanding even more, "No, no. Wait. I'm Frey.", and then pointed to him.

Frey sighed, but now finally figured it out, "No, wiat.", and then pointed to himself as he said, "Frey…", and then to her, "Kida.", and back to him, "Frey."

Finally understanding it, Kida placed her hand on Frey's facial cheek gently, and soflty said, "Frey."

Frey smiled at this accomplishment as he nodded, "You got it.", but their small moment was ruined as they heard a drilling sound, accompanied by a gunshot. Frey lit up as he knew who it was, "Commander Rourke!", slightly confused, Kida stood up along with Frye as she listened to the strange sounds.

As she heard the gunshot once more, she smirked as she got one part right, "Rourke."

Smirking at that, Frey walked over to her as he got her attention. He then asked, "Kida? Could you take me to my crew?", it was after that, Kida turned away, and surprisingly made a perfect mimic of the gunshot. Frey smirked as she somewhat got it, "Yeah, that's it. Rourke." But then he paled again as Kida held him around the waist, and she shot out another grappling line. And when they jumped off the cliff side, Frey shouted, "Uh, can't we just walk?"

And Kida simply replied, "Can't we just walk?", and swung over to where the Digger and crew were heading.

**Next Chapter: The City of Atlantis; A Humble Request**


	30. The City of Atlantis

Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 29: The City of Atlantis; A Humble Request**

**Back with The Crew**

A search party had gone underway for Frey, as the group trudged on in the cave. Eric was in front as he ran up ahead with Dax on his shoulder, and Max following in front, sniffing out Frey's trail, if there was ever one. The Digger and crew followed close behind as well, digging through all the rock and blocks that the vehicles couldn't get through. Ariel followed next to Eric, with Wally behind her, looking around with much fear an uncertainty. They knew that in running this search, they would run the risk of running into either one, or most of those monsters from before…and that was the last thing they needed to have done to them right now.

As they continued the search, Ariel shouted out, "Frey!"

Followed by Eric, "Frey!"

Wally shouted, "FREEEEEEEE!"

It was then from a little tension in the search, Eric sighed, "How many Freys did we bring on this trip? FREY!"

They all continued to search for their missing teammate, even when they didn't know they were being watched. Hidden within the shadows were armored warriors, much like the one that had saved Frey. They were all male, young teens or adults, and they watched with much distaste and warning for the strangers. They held their retractable spears and shot out their blades at the ready. If the strangers came too close to their home…they were prepared to slay them on sight at any given time.

Ariel looked at Eric, and saw how distraught he was at this delicate point in time. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention, "We'll find him. Frey's a tough person when it comes to this…"

Eric smirked at that, and joked for a moment, "…yeah, but mix a few pretty girls in the mix and then you have to worry for him."

It was when Max was sniffing out Frey, he sniffed at something else. He stopped for a moment as his eyebrow rose up from confusion at the scent. As he tried to uncover the scent, he saw something move up ahead, and that caused him growl at first. When Eric and Ariel saw the change in attitude, they walked over to him. Eric knelt down next to him as he asked, "Max? What is it, boy?" And then Max barked fiercely as he chased forward to whatever it was near the cave to where they were going.

Afraid of losing someone else, Eric shot up and ran after Max, shouting, "Max, stop!", but then saw something move in the shadows to where Max was going. Nearly frightened by whatever it was coming after them, the strange hunters jumped and ran out of there, heading down the cavern path. Eric then shouted, "Hey, who are you?", and chased after both his dog and the people.

Ariel spotted the people as well, and turned back to the crew, "Everyone!", and pointed to where Eric and Max were running towards, "Come on! Follow them!", and ran after Eric, with Wally following behind.

Sitting in the Digger, next to Mole, Jack looked at that in confusion and at Mole in the same light as they both asked each other, "Them?", and the convoy proceeded to follow the two teens forward.

As the chase went on, Ariel and Eric followed Max as he chased the strangers in the shadows. As Max jumped and scampered after the strangers as they inhumanly hopped around from destination to destination, Ariel and Eric tripped and stumbled over the rocks as they struggled to keep up with Max in following the strangers. However, they stopped as they saw a crack that wasn't big enough to crawl out of, but had light shining through it. But Max stood there, barking at the crack, indicating that there was no way that they would be able to get through it.

Dax, on the other hand, pointed out, "Oh boy. Dead end ahead.", and then looked at the teens, still determined to get through, and sighed, "And they're not listening…"

Ariel stopped at it, feeling the crack to see if there was anyway to squeeze through it. The crack was too small to get through; not for Max or any of the two teens. She looked to Eric who had caught up, and shook her head, "There's no way to get through here."

Eric looked at the crack in the wall and felt the smooth surface of it. He sighed knowing full well that Ariel was right; there was no way to get through there. That is until he got an idea at that point; he looked at his left hand to where he wore the Zeus Fist. He rose up his left hand, and then remembered on how he activated the gauntlet weapon. He then said with a half-smile, "No way through, eh?", and then squeezed his fingers into a fist, causing the crystal embedded the back of the gauntlet to glow. And then the clawed knuckles and wrist guard shifted out, turning back into a fingered glove and forearm guard.

Eric balled up his left hand into a fist again, and drew it back as he answered, "Then we'll make a way through.", and then with the gauntlet's power flowing through him, Eric shot forward a mighty punch to the cavern wall. Suddenly, a huge explosion of blue power shot through the cavern wall, sending out a huge debris of rubble and dust clouds for only a few seconds.

After the shock, Max ran out and stopped at a ledge covered in grass, moss, and vines. Following him out now, was Ariel, Eric, Dax, and Wally came through. As Eric ran out and reached to the ledge, he shouted out loud for those strangers who had disappeared, "WHO ARE YOU?!" His voice echoed off the walls of the massive and endless cavern they had just entered in to. But then his jaw just slumped open and hung that way as Dax did the same, only more comical, as they and Max saw what they had run into.

Ariel ran over to Eric as she stopped and asked, "Eric. Are you okay? When you ran out like that after the explosion, I was worried…", but then stopped as well as she too stared out at the distance in complete shock and awe.

When Wally walked up to them, he too saw the amazing view and just whirred out, "oooooOOOOOOhhhh!"

Suddenly, from behind them, the Digger broke through the cavern, creating a highway like opening. After the Digger had stopped fifteen feet away from the kids, the others followed after them. Milo was the first to catch up to the teens, and then stopped as he stopped and looked at what the kids had their eye on currently. And like the two, he stood there, looking at the sight in awe. The others followed after him and they stopped with them, gaping in awe at what they were witnessing now.

Where they were at this point was a huge cavern, as big as probably Texas. The ground below them was covered in a fog like mist that shrouded the chasm bottom that seemed to glow dimly red for some reason. But then they looked forward and saw a massive waterfall, endlessly pouring downward to the rocky floor below. And where the waterfall was flowing from was a massive island around the size of Manhattan Island squashed together in a huge circle of sorts. And on the island, ruin islands were scattered about the small patches of land on there, and in the center of the island…was the Lost Imperial City of Atlantis.

They stared at it in compete amazement as Cookie shot out with his eyes bugging out, "Sweet Mother of Jefferson Davis!"

Gibbs just stood there in awe as he muttered, "Great Hurricanes of the Pacific Line."

Audrey was just as amaze by it as she said, "It's beautiful."

Ariel looked over to Eric, who was still in awe at this. She squeezed his arm to her as she got his attention and asked, "It's amazing. Have you ever seen anything this incredible in your life?"

Eric looked back at Atlantis, and then back to her as he answered, "Still do.", at that compliment, Ariel blushed again as she shyly looked away from him for a moment.

Then Sweet walked up to both Milo and Eric as he patted the two on the shoulder, "Milo, I gotta hand it to you and your nephew here.", he said proudly, "You guys really came through."

Then suddenly, their attentions were turned back to the cavern entrance. As they were looking back, the stranger Hunter/Warriors leapt out of nowhere, surrounding them and pointing their combi spears, and their wrist blades at them and their necks. A little startled, Sweet gulped, "Uh, I take that back."

Immediately, Eric reactivated the Zeus' Fist, and drew out the Seablade with his right hand. Rourke and Helga reached for their guns, as Rourke asked, "Holy cats. Who are these guys?"

Milo stepped up, examining the Hunters, and saw the armor. Etched into some parts of them, mostly their left wrist guard, was Atlantean writing. At that realization, Milo smiled as he answered, "Well…they gotta be Atlanteans."

Helga heard that as she looked to Milo, and stated, "What? That's impossible!"

Cotton's Parrot squawked out, "Don't eat me. Don't…eat me."

Cookie gulped as he looked around them unnervingly, "I've seen this back in the Dakotas. They can smell fear just by lookin' atcha.", he then whispered to them, "So keep quiet."

Jack scooted on over to Eric, and simply whispered in muse, "So um…how you say 'Eat them first in Atlantean'. Eh?"

It was then that the leader, a fellow dressed in familiar armor, and wore a mask designed of a crab look on it, walked up. He slammed the tip of his spear into the ground, as he demanded, "Neshika gem dat pren dat byn Yok. Lebasinacog do weren tope. Letsell du pine gop!"

Mole, who was behind Eric and Milo, tugged at their pant legs, mumbling, "I theenk it's talking to you."

The man then demanded out loud, "Lebasinacog do weren tope. Letsell du pine gop!", and slammed the tip of his spear on the ground once more.

Eric, putting his Seablade back but keeping the Fist activated, walked over to Milo and urged him, "Uncle Milo, please try to calm them down."

Gulping a little, Milo stepped forward, and then talked back to the warrior haltingly, "Leb…a sina…cog, do we…ren tope. Letsell du pine…gop."

The warrior stopped for a moment, pulled two tubes from his mask, and removed his mask, showing him to have a hard face in his thirties. His hair was cut short, but on the back was a small warrior's tail to it, that stretched to his neck. But the most distinguishing feature about him was the vertical slash scar on his right eye, and where his right eye should have been, was a fake eye made of the same glowing crystal as was around his neck. The warrior looked at Milo with much curiosity; there had been no one outside their home who could speak their native language…no matter how boorish or provincial it was. He then raised an eyebrow as he asked Milo, "Browm de duk namhenmuk kabdok eh dek?"

Milo then said in great halting in his reply, "Kag, eh….wegenaeh…Prede."

The warrior then asked himself, "Kag wegenaeh…", and then looked to Milo with certainty, "Wegonose spredos es en an?"

It was then that Milo decide dto try something; or rather confirm something of his own. He spoke to the man in Italian, "Ita, suem amice viator."

And hten surprisinglingly, the warrior responded to Milo in the same language, "Dices linguam Romae."

Then Eric walked up, and asked in French, "Parlez-vous franscais, Monsieur?"

The man nodded as he responded, "Oui, Monsieur."

Mole immediately lit up to that as he chirped, "They speak my language."

But then all their attention was turned as someone swung down to them, shouting, "Unctat!", and then landed in between everyone. It was none other than Kida as she retracted her grappling rope, and with a very seasick looking Frey at her side. But before she said anything to her uncle, she looked to Frye and asked, "Kanebos es an utoh?"

Frey, not understanding and not caring what she said, merely groaned, "I'll be fine, but you might want to stand back.", and then gulped a little as his face was flushed green, "I think that after all that swinging, I'd have made a mess of your armor about now."

But before that, Eric and Ariel ran over to Frey, to give him a nice hug…nearly making him throw up. As they did so, Ariel nearly balled out from the loss of her friend, "Frey, you had us all worried there."

Eric broke the hug as he commented, "Though I figured you'd be alright…", and then looked to Kida as he teased, "…I didn't know you'd be occupied."

Frey just grimaced at Eric as he just said, "If by occupied you mean getting chased around by those bat things, swinging on a cable by a crazy wild girl in a loin cloth skirt, and then having your personal boundaries not respected…then yeah, I was pretty occupied."

It was then that Mole, being the crazy sly one of them at this point, he walked up to Kida. He then beckoned her over, "Pardon, Mademoiselle." She then kneeled over to listen to Mole as he whispered something, "Ah, voulez-vous…", and after the whispering was finished, Kida went wide eyed as she gasped….and then punched Milo right in the face.

Sweet clapped at that scene as he cried out, "Oh, I like her."

"Me too.", Jack smirked at the scene.

"What about Helga?", Ariel asked dryly placing her hands on her hips.

"Who?", Jack asked, earning a groan from both boys, Ariel, and even Helga who stuck her finger in her mouth, pretending to blow chunks.

"It's about time someone hit him," Audrey muttered as she smugly pointed to herself, "I'm just sorry it wasn't me." It was then that the other Atlanteans removed their masks as they spoke to the crew. However, they all spoke different languages, and that got Audrey pretty confused as she looked to Eric and asked, "How do they know all these languages?"

Eric thought about it for a moment and theorized, "I think their language must be based on a root dialect. I think it's kind of like the Rosetta Stone or the Tower of Babel."

Then Rourke walked behind Milo and Eric as he suggested, "Well, if that's the case, then maybe English is in there somewhere.", he then shoved the two out of the way and then stepped forwards authoritatively as he said with a smile, "We are explorers from the Surface World. We come in peace!"

After hearing that, Dax just had to joke in, "Take me to your leader."

However, Kida smiled at this and declared in flawless English, "Welcome to the city of Atlantis!" She gave them a dazzling smile that had Frey blushing; however, he shook it off, muttering to himself it was nothing. She then walked up to Eric and Milo, "Come, you must speak with my father!" and pulled the two ahead and the rest of the group followed.

But then the big fellow Kida called Unctet, stopped her as he asked, "Kida, you know we can't allow the outsiders to enter the city."

Kida sighed as she explained, "Uncle Akuda, you also know that these people came in peace.", she then looked over to them and smiled naively, "They are welcome here.", and then turned back to her Uncle, "And I know you can support me with my father on this?"

Akuda shook his head stating, "Kida…"

"Unctet….", Kida looked to her uncle in a pleading way, "…I'm asking you as your favorite niece."

After hearing that, Akuda sighed in defeat as he warned her, "I better not have to regret this later.", and then with her, the two led the way as Rourke ordered the team to salvage what was left from the crash and rendezvous in the city. They drove over a well-built wooden rope bridge that led to the city. But much to dismay, it was over an ocean of lava as it remained active and hot. So one false step and that would be it for anyone.

**In The City**

When they had reached to the other side of the bridge, they had entered the main island of Atlantis. As they travailed over the bridges and lands of Atlantis, they were in awe at its wonder. Even though there were ruins of the once ancient city, it was still spectacular as the city was converted from the ruins. Even the wildlife looked amazing; strange pterodactyl creatures flew on overhead. And what was really amazing was the towering icon that was the center of the city, was where they were going at this time.

On the convoy, Frey had gone back to driving the truck he was given as they traversed with the others. However, he noticed that Ariel was looking at him, pretty happily. He had ignored the weirdness of it, but then finally sighed as he asked, "Okay, Ariel…what is it?"

Ariel smiled as she said, "So…you and that Atlantean girl, eh?", she then tapped her chin in thought as she teased, "I guess you would try and…."

Frey interrupted her as he shook his head, "No, I didn't try to ask her out.", he then pointed out, "Trust me, there's nothing going on between me and that girl.", when he turned to look at Ariel, he saw the incredulous looks that she, Dax, and even Sebastian were giving him. He then ridiculously overreacted as he replied once more, "I'm telling you, nothing happened!", but then blushed in secret at what happened at when and how he and the Atlantean girl, Kida, had first met after the chase.

Ariel turned away with an all-knowing smirk as Sebastian commented, "Teenagers…"

While along the scene, Milo, who was riding with Helga and Rourke, was having a field day on this. His excitement was pumped up as he started to explain to the two, "Now what's really amazing is that if you deconstruct Latin, you overlaid it with a little Sumerian, throw in a dash of Thessalonian; you'd be getting close to their basic grammatical structure. At least you'd be in the same ballpark…"

He went on and on, with Rourke rubbing his sore temple. Seeing the discomfort that Rourke was in, and Milo's enthusiasm, she sarcastically commented, "Someone's having a good time."

At that comment, Rourke half-smirked as he finished, "Like a kid at Christmas."

Then Helga looked worried for a moment as she looked to Rourke and stated quietly, "Commander….there were not supposed to be people down here." She then stated, with much distaste for what was planned, "You know this changes everything, right?"

Rourke huffed as he simply answered, "This changes nothing."

"But…"

"We proceed…according to the plan and the deal.", Rourke finished, getting his point across. It was after that was finished, the one called Akuda pointed out that they were getting close to their destination: The Atlantean Palace.

**In the Palace**

When they had entered the palace, and went past the two guards at post, they entered the royal throne room. As the doors opened, they saw that the throne room was split down by a pond in the center of it, with a few rocks in the middle. The room itself was in plants and moss, but gave it the look of beauty with technology and nature long forgotten. At the end of the room was a massive statue, with the head at the side, and water coming out of the eyes; a weeping King so to speak. And posted in front of the statue, was a tented throne, with a man, in his fifties, dressed in robes, long hair and a beard, with blue tattoo markings on his face, and his eyes all white, due to being slightly blind.

Standing next to him was a woman in her twenties and physically fit; in comparison she was just as beautiful as Kida could be when she got older. Her hair was long and done in a ponytail that went down to her back, and a bang and few strands of hair went down over her left eye, but didn't hide it. She also had a blue tattoo of a double crescent moon under her left eye, with what appeared to be a tear drop at her eye duct. She wore a light and dark blue dress that went down to her ankles, and that exposed her shoulders, with sleeves that ended at her elbows. The dress also exposed her back a little as it was held together by dress strings you'd find on a corsette. And like the king, Kida, Akuda, and the other Atlanteans came across, she too also had a crystal pendant around her neck.

Kida and Akuda led the team leaders; Rourke, Helga, Milo, Eric, Ariel, Frey, and Jack down the rocky path to their King and Princess. When they got to them, Kida and Akuda put their hands together and knelt down with their heads lowered, almost praying, but merely giving them their proper respects to the king. When Kida turned slightly, she nodded her head to the group, urging them to do the same. Only Milo and the kids did it, with the others a little perplexed by it.

Jack scooted up behind Milo and the others, and whispered to Eric, "What do we do now, Mate?"

"We wait for them to get negotiations out of the way," Eric said, "Then; we ask them for help with getting a way out of here. Any questions?"

"Just one!" Jack said.

"And?", Frey asked.

"What is that lovely warrior's name?" Jack asked pointing to Kida, "Normally I don't go for girls with white hair or in their teens..."

"It's Kida," Frey said rolling his eyes, "Helga will be heartbroken."

"She'll get over it," Jack said with a shrug, "They always do."

"Before or after they slap you?", Ariel asked.

Then Kida spoke in Atlantean to the King and Princess as she announced, "**Greetings Tatop and Sisteg. Akuda and I have brought the visitors from the outside.**"

Being the voice of reason and concern for this, the elder girl looked to Kida as she concern stated, "**Kida! You know the law. No outsiders may see the city and live. Why have you done this to endanger our people?**"

Kida shot up a look to her elder sister and father as she explained, "**Sukikkado, Tatop. These people may be able to help us.**", she then pointed to Eric as she explained, "**They can activate out long lost technology. I've seen that boy use one of our weapons. The one in the forgotten temple; the Fist of Zeus.**"

At the mention of that name, Akuda and Suki looked much surprised at this turn of events. But the King, looked surprised and yet slightly enraged by this as he calmly asked, "**You have seen him use it?**"

Kida nodded, "**Yes, Tatop. Against the Xenos when they attacked them in the temple.**"

The King growled as he stated, "**By bringing them here, you've endangered us all. If the Xenos track their scent, they will come here and destroy us all. We do not need their help.**"

Then Kida pleaded, "**But Father…**"

Then the King shouted at Kida with much disappointment and anger, "**That is enough. We will discuss this later.**", and with that, Kida sighed with much defeat at this.

Then, breaking the ice a bit, Jack strolled up with his usual attitude and interrupted, "Excuse me. If I may…interrupt for a moment…", getting the attention of the Royal Family, Jack then asked as he pointed out behind him, "Was that your giant lobster and crab men in the front? Because if they are I have a few complaints to protest about your welcome mat."

"Jaaack!" Ariel pleadingly groaned. The First Princess muttered something angrily to Kida. "What did he say?" Ariel asked Milo nervously.

Milo cringed, "She said something along the lines of 'Who is that ill-mannered and appalling vermin? Who let him inside?", Milo groaned at this as he muttered in a panic, "He's gonna get us kicked out!"

"Jack!" Ariel snapped as she stood up along with the others, "Stop being impudent!" she dragged him back.

"Was that _another _crack about my personal hygiene?" Jack retorted.

Then stepping in to save the day, Rourke stepped forward dramatically, "Your majesty, on behalf of my exploration crew…may I say it is an honor to be welcomed into your city."

Milo looked pale as he pointed to Rourke, "Eh, excuse me…commander."

"They're not exactly rolling in the welcome wagon for us.", Eric finished.

Jack nodded at that as he pointed out, "Pretty much, lad. I've seen the looks that King and Princess are givin' us before. Usually they give it when they kick me out of a tavern shortly after."

Then the King scowled at Rourke, in perfect English to them all, "You presume much…to think if you are welcome here."

Then Rourke chuckled full-heartedly, "But sir…we have come a long way looking for…"

"I know what you seek…", the King stated, getting his point across, much to Kida's dismay, "…and you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain."

But then Rourke pleaded the King to understand, "But we are peaceful explorers; men and women of Science."

The King then chuckled as he pointed to Rourke, Jack, and Eric with the Seablade on his back, "And yet you all bring weapons."

Then Rourke chuckled as he said smoothly, "Our weapons are simply to move…obstacles that we may encounter. Like those Xenos your people talk about."

Then Princess Suki pointed out, "The Xenos are an obstacle to our people, yes. But some obstacles, cannot be removed with a mere show of force."

Then the King stood up with his scepter/staff as he commanded, "Return to your people, you all must leave Atlantis. At once."

Then Jack shrugged as he smirked nervously to Milo and Eric, "Well…I'm convinced."

But Rourke wasn't giving up as he went on, "Oh, your Majesty, be reasonable."

Then Eric tapped on the commander's shoulder, "Um, Rourke…"

"Not now, son.", Rourke swatted his hand aside.

But Eric wouldn't give up as he said, "Commander, trust us on this. We'd better do as he says or we're all dead."

Rourke took the lad's words into consideration, but knew they couldn't leave yet. Then Rourke respectfully tried one more time, "May I respectfully request that we stay for three days, sir? That would give us time to rest, resupply, and figure out a way to get back, and be ready to leave on the third night."

The King turned his head away to scowl at this idea. But then Suki placed a hand on her father's shoulder as she suggested, "They have come a long way, Father. The Hunter/Warriors can keep an eye on them for all of us."

Sighing in defeat, the King then looked to the explorers as he nodded, "Very well. Three days. That is all."

Rourke nodded at that and they all left the throne room. But when Frey turned around to see the Royal family, he caught Kida looking at them very saddened. He didn't understand why at the time, but he felt sorry for the girl. But just before Eric took a few steps away, the King saw the sword on the boy, and stopped him, "You. The one with the black hair.", Eric turned around to see wha the King had to say, and then he said, "I know of who _you_ are. The Seablade was enough proof to show that you are the Seablade Bearer.", slightly confused by that, Milo stopped as he saw Eric and Ariel just stand there, seriously listening to what the King said next, "As the Seablade Bearer you must know that one must not meddle in the affairs of the Three Powers of the Sea.", and then gave the boy a stern look, "And _you_ have violated that principle. The Seablade Bearer can only shatter peace and bring ruin."

After hearing that, Eric looked slightly confused by the King's outburst. Ariel on the other hand, looked enraged as she defended Eric, "You're wrong!"

But then King shook his head as he stated, "I would mind your tongue in my presence, Mermaid Princess.", Ariel, looking a little stunned by that, but then the King said, "Yes. I know who you are. The pendant you wear around your neck bears the symbol of Merpeople royalty. And you should also know that your people as well as the Seablade bearer are not welcome here.", and then sighed as he felt his age upon him, "Though I shall put up you existence here for now. But on the third day, I suggest you leave with the others."

Before Ariel could reply to that angrily, Eric rested his hand on her shoulder, and said, "Come on, Ariel. We're not gonna win this argument."

Ariel pleaded, "But he…"

"It doesn't matter right now…", Eric said as he led her away, "Let's just get back with the others.", and with that said, the two walked out the door, and the guards closed them.

Kida stood there, feeling ashamed of herself for not speaking up. She also felt saddened that there wasn't anything she could say to them. However, her troubled thoughts were switched to frustration to her family as her father spoke up. The King sat back down on the throne as he stated, "Your heart as softened, Kida.", he sighed as he rubbed his head to clear away any troubled thoughts, "A thousand years ago you would have slain them on sight, instead of saving one and the rest."

Kida sighed with much anger as she and Akuda stood up, and walked angrily to her father, "A thousand years ago, the streets were lit and our people did not have to scavenge for food, and dodge and run away from the Xenos at the edge of a crumbling city!"

Suki, who had lit a lantern with her crystal, sat by her father to help him rest. She then dabbed a moist cloth on his forehead as she looked to her sister and replied, "The people are content, Sister."

"_That_ is because they do not know any better!", Kida replied with frustration as she suddenly remarked, "We were once a great people. Now we live in ruins and are nearly going extinct by the Xenos.", she then sighed as she sadly stated, "The kings of our past would weep if they could see how far we have fallen."

The King scolded his daughter before she went on, "Kida…"

Kida shook her head as she sat down next to her father and politely stated, "All I am say is if these outsiders can unlock the secrets of our past…", and then hopefully looked to her father and sister, "…perhaps, with their help, we can save our future."

Suki looked at her sister for a moment in thought about that. But then the King sighed with much grimaced as he stopped Suki from her help and responded to that, "What they have to teach us, we have already learned."

Kida looked to her father and pleaded, "Father. If we keep this up, then our way of life will surely die."

The King stubbornly retorted, "Our way of life is preserved.", Kida then lowered her face with hopelessness as the King cupped her cheek, with her placing her hand on his as he said to his two daughters, "Kida, Suki. When I am gone, and when one of you takes the throne, you will understand the burden I have lived with."

Kida broke the tender moment as she walked away, muttering, "All I understand is that you have us living in a time of fear and ignorance.", as Kida went away elsewhere in the palace, Suki followed after her.

This left the King and his brother alone with their thoughts. It was then when the girls were gone, Akuda spoke up, "Brother, what if that boy and his companions can help us?"

"Akuda…", the King scolded.

Akuda pushed it further, "You saw what he was armed with. He carries both the Fist of Zeus and the Seablade. He is the one to help our people return to the surface."

"We cannot know that!", the King shouted with stubborn defiance.

Akuda looked to him confused as he asked, "Why are scared, brother? This is a good thing; Atlantis can finally be lifted from the darkness."

The King sighed as he sat back down in his seat, his head in his hand as he rubbed from his troubled thoughts. He then answered, "Will it be a good thing to return to the surface...with the power we possess?", he then looked to his brother troubled, "We do not even who will be victorious from the battle against Hecate's disciple. Him…or them?", he then sighed sadly, "That, and how would you tell your youngest daughter…that her destiny is to leave her home…to help in this fight?"

**Princess's Chamber**

The chamber was not as mighty looking as the King's throne room, but it was big all the same. The room was held up by pillars, and blocking the light as much, robe cloth was hung up on the pillars to keep wandering eyes shut out. There were also two beds on each side of the chamber room, indicating that the princesses slept in the same room. There was also even a vanity mirror made by clear white crystal, not like the ones they wore around their necks. There was even a closet constructed to look like a conch shell, and a fitting room made of only light blue cloth as the walls.

Then before anything else, the doors opened as Kida walked in there, with her sister following behind her. Suki looked to her sister, and tried to get her attention, "Kida. Kida. Kida!", and then stopped as a strange creature popped up in front of her. it was a small dog-sized creature, with six stubby legs with three pawed claws on the feet, a beaver-like tail, a power bill-like snout, and black friendly eyes as it barked happily to see the girls. Suki scolded, "Obby, not now!"

The creature whined with disappointment, but then turned towards Kida. It yipped happily as he made his way to her. Kida smiled as she knelt down and scooped up the playful creature, "Obby!", and then nuzzled the little creature cheek-to-cheek as she spoke to it like a mother would to her baby, "Who is a good lava dog? Who is the smartest, cutest, and bravest lava dog in the whole kingdom?", she and Obby laughed full heartedly as she hugged the lava dog as it purred in her arms. But then the moment was ruined as Kida looked to her sister; she gave her youngest sister a scolding face.

And then Kida put him down as she walked over to the fitting room, with Suki following behind, "Kida, you have got to stop doing such reckless behavior.", she then stated, "Besides, you know what awaits you in three days. Father said that you must be married, by your 8800th birthday."

Kida sighed as she took off her armored sandals and calf guards, "Sister, you know this decree is wrong."

Suki sighed as she rubbed her head, "Kida, you have only got three days left."

Kida sighed as she took off her wrist guards and gloves, "Sister…", and turned toward Suki looking at her disappointed, "I hate being forced into this. It would mean I would have to give up being a Hunter/Warrior.", and then she knelt down to Obby as she hugged him playfully hugged him, "But if I do marry…I want it to be for love."

Suki sighed at this, knowing full well this was hard on her sister. She walked over to her as she scooped up Obby from her arms and spoke to her sister, "Kida…it is not only father's decree.", Kida listened as she walked behind the fitting room, as she finished by taking off the armored breastplate, belt and loin cloth skirt. Suki finished explaining as she petted Obby and sat him back down on the floor, "you know that Father cannot live forever and Uncle Akuda will not have enough time to keep an eye out for you. And I will eventually have to be Queen when I find my King.", she then sighed as she looked at Kida getting finished dressing, "Father, Uncle, and I just want to make sure that you are taken care of."

Kida sighed as she stepped out, fully dressed up. She was now wearing a blue loin cloth skirt that ended at her knees with a red horizontal stripe down the center. She also wore a light blue tube top bikini, and had on two ankle bracelets on her right ankle, and she still had on her crystal pendant. She sighed as she sat down near the open pillars, "Please try and understand. In the past 10,000 years when we were banished here, you and father have always sheltered me. Aside from being a Hunter/Warrior, I have not done a thing on my own. And when I do go out, you and father always insist on Uncle Akuda to have bodyguards follow me.", she then sadly looked out to the city, and said, "I have no real friends either."

Obby looked at Kida and grumbled, causing Kida to chuckle as she apologetically said to him, "Except you, Obby.", Obby smiled at that, but then Kida looked to Suki as she walked by, "And aside from scavenging food amongst the ruins or fighting the Xenos, I've never gone out to see what lies outside Atlantis."

Suki sighed as she pleaded with her curious sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, "But, Kida, like me, you are a princess of Atlantis."

Then Kida slapped Suki's hand away as she protested, "Then maybe I do not want to be a princess of Atlantis anymore!", and just sulked at the window.

Suki just grumbled in frustration as she walked out the room. But then she turned towards Obby and said, "Calypso forbid you should have any younger siblings.", and then stormed out of the room, leaving Obby confused. Kida huffed at this unfair choice, even what her father said this morning. But then she got up and looked outside the city, and over to where she saw the camp of the explorers. She smiled at seeing them; she was so curious about their world. She asked herself what was different, how much had changed up there, how many of them looked so different and had different ideas and beliefs. She just had so many questions she wanted to ask them, but mostly…she wanted to see Frey once more.

**Back Outside**

**Camp**

The team had set up base camp near the edge of the city as soon as they could salvage as much as they could. The camp was pretty far yet close to the city, which was probably on how it needed to be done at this point. The last thing they needed to do was to antagonize the King, or much start much confusion and fear among the people. The crew awaited the others when they got back. As they came back, Jack mused with a question, "So what now?"

Frey sarcastically grumbled, "Well, you, the King, and the elder princess got along so well."

Sweet stepped up as they got there and asked, "So…how'd it go?"

Milo shrugged as he answered, "Well, the Royal family doesn't see eye to eye on this. The young princes; she seems to like us, okay. The older princess; I think she's a little indecisive about who to like or trust. Their Captain of the Guard; he seems to hold some respect for us. But the King…", Milo scratched the back of his head in thought, "I don't know, I think he's hiding something."

Rourke then stopped as he crossed his arms and looked to the group, "Well, if he's hiding something…I want to know what it is."

Helga, who seemed to be in deep thought, was thinking of a way to find out what it was. Then she looked at Ariel and Eric, and especially Frey. She knew that Ariel could befriend the Princess with no problems, Eric would too. And Frey…well it was pretty obvious the way the Atlantean girl looked at him there was something there. "Someone has to get to know that girl," Helga said.

Suddenly, Jack and Mole raised their hands up, eagerly awaiting to be volunteered.

"I will go!" Mole cried.

"No, no!" Jack cried, "Pick me!"

"Someone with good people skills," Vinny said, pretending to be in thought as he tapped his chin.

"I will do it!" Mole piped.

"I have remarkable people skills!" Jack cried.

"Someone who won't scare her away," Dr. Sweet said, pointing out the fact that these two would scare her.

"I volunteer!" Mole cried.

"I've only scared away a few women," Jack said.

"Someone who can relate to her seeing that she's a teen.", Milo pointed out, seeing where this was going.

"You can count on me, Mon Capitan!", Mole cried out.

"Believe it or not, Mates, but I'm a kid at heart!", Jack replied.

"Someone who can speak her language," Packard said.

"Have you heard about my gift of native languages?" Jack asked, "I can speak Pelogosto..."

"For ze good of ze mission I will go!" Mole said nobly.

"Yes, I have entirely honorable intentions," Jack said with a golden grin.

"Good going, kids.", Rourke said, patting each Eric, Ariel, and Frey on the back. The couple looked surprised as Frey paled. Both Jack and Mole's mouths were hanging open by surprise, and then Mole burst out into tears comically.

"Great," Helga said, "Now that that's settled."

"Wait a minute!" Frey cried out before the others were gone, "I am not going near that girl.", he then crossed his arms in defiance, "I'd rather eat a bowl of broken glass."

Helga walked up to the boy as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Oh, I think it'll be easy for you. From what I've heard, you're quite the lady's man. That and the fact the girl's obviously has a crush on you. I'm sure things'll be pretty easy for you on this.", and then she and the others walked away.

Audrey walked up to Frey as she punch/tapped his shoulder, teasing, "Go get'em, Tiger.", and then walked off.

Eric walked up to Frye as he crossed his arms in amusement, "Well, this is a first. You're actually turning down a girl."

"No!", Frey cried out, and then nervously claimed, "I'm not turning her down. I just, you know, I'm just not interested in…"

"Girls who run around in midriffs? Like I did when I still had fins and a tail?", Ariel asked.

Frey nodded to that, "Yeah…No, that's not it!"

"They should've picked me," Jack grumbled, "I'm great with girls! The women of Singapore should build a statue in my honor."

Ignoring Jack's ranting and Mole's bawling, Ariel grabbed Frey's arm as she pulled him along, "Come on, you'll be find. Eric and I'll help you."

"Thanks!" Frey sighed as he looked to his friends. He then looked at Jack and sighed, "Stop taking it so personally, Jack."

"I'm not talking to you," Jack replied with his arms crossed. He heard Mole scuffling up the road. He hurried over and slung an arm around him, "I'm going to talk to me new best mate, Mole.", and with that, the two walked over to the camp, and hoped there was a nearby pub.

**Next Chapter: Questions and Answers; I Want to Know**


	31. I Wanna Know

Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 30:** **Questions and Answers; I Want to Know**

**Day 1**

**At the Palace**

Kida exited from the Palace's front door, alongside with Obby at her side. She was in her casual attire as she was from yesterday after the hunting expedition. Today now, she was going to head over to the strangers' camping area. She had only met one of them; the one that she knew as Frey and wanted to know more about their world above. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask them all. She eagerly couldn't wait to meet up with them to inquire about the surface world, including the Seablade bearer…especially his blonde comrade. And so she walked forward, along with her lava dog, Obby, to the campsite.

However, she would never get to the camp, as awaiting behind one of the pillars, were the teens. Ariel peered over at the side of it, and hid back, winking at the boys, "Okay, guys. She's heading this way."

Eric turned back to Frey, who was the best candidate to talk to the Princess. They had figured if anyone had a shot of talking to her with no problems, it was him. As Helga pointed out, the princess obviously had a crush on him, much to Frey's denial on the subject. He looked to Frey and asked, "Okay, you remember what do?"

Frey sighed as he nodded, "Don't worry, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Dax, who was on Eric's shoulder, asked, "Okay, then let's hear it, shall we?"

Frey cleared up his throat as he said over his lines to the Princess, "Look, me and my friends have some questions for you, and we're not leaving this city until they're answered!", he then tipped his hand as he asked, "How's that?"

Dax gave his thumbs up and winked, "Yeah, that's it. That's good. That'll work."

Then Frey sighed to himself as he stepped out to meet the Princess…only to come face-to-face with nothing. He looked around, quite puzzled, as everyone stepped out in confusion as well. Frey looked around and asked out loud, "hey. Where'd she go?", then suddenly, Kida appeared from behind them, with Obby on her back. She then snuck up behind Frey, and grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. This action startled the others as they turned around and saw Frey caught by the Princess out of thin air.

Smiling from her accomplishment, she looked to Frey and to the others, as she said, "I have some questions for you and your friends, and none of you are not leaving this city until they are answered!"

After she removed her hand from his mouth, Frey blabbed, "Well, I…uh, yeah sure.", and the Kida signaled Eric and Ariel to follow her as she dragged Frey away with her.

As they followed her, Dax quirked out, "So she's the forward type, eh?", he mused as he scratched his furry chin, "Jack and Mole are pretty lucky. Look at what either one of those two could've gotten into."

At that scene, Ariel giggled as she complimented, "I think she's definitely Frey's type of girl."

**Later On**

After a while of traveling the ancient ruins that no one occupied, Kida had led the trio deep in one of the uninhabited areas of the ruins. They had traversed in an area behind a waterfall like structure, and into a section that was covered in vines, trees, and moss covered rocks. After they had arrived, Kida beamed with much eagerness as she mused, "Oh, there is so much to ask about your world.", she then turned around as the others had finished following her. She then turned towards Eric as she asked, "Your Uncle…he is a scholar, is he not?", she then scoffed in amusement as she pointed out, "Judging from his diminished physique and large forehead, he is suited for nothing else!"

Eric, not sure if he considered what she had just said was an insult, or a compliment, shrugged undecidedly, "Um, yeah, pretty much."

Then Kida walked up to them, and took Eric's Seablade to examine it a little as she asked out of curiosity exploding beyond anything, "What are you countries of origin? How old are you? Why do you all have different hair and skin colors? When did the Flood Waters recede on the surface? How did you…?"

But then Ariel stopped her as she took back the Seablade and gave it back to Eric, "Wait, wait. We cant answer all those questions at once.", she then calmly looked to Kida and then proposed, "How about this? We'll each ask a question; you ask a question, I'll ask one next, and then either boy can ask a question. You know, like a game."

Kida sighed at that, but smirked as she looked to Ariel and asked, "Very well. So what is the first question?"

Ariel looked around, slightly puzzled, but then decided to ask, "Well, I've been kind of curious. Ever since I read the stories, Plato described that in one day and night; your city sank into the bottom of the ocean. But it never said how or why.", she then nervously scratched the back of her head as she finally asked Kida, "So I'm curious…how'd you get here? I mean now did this entire city end up down here in caverns?"

Kida sighed at that as she walked over to a pillar and leaned on it as she explained, "I'm not sure myself, but it was said that Hecate, Goddess of the Witches, and sister to Calypso, became jealous of her sister for blessing our people. She sent forth a great cataclysm while we were at war with the underwater city of Atlantica."

Eric raised an eyebrow at that as he asked, "Wait! The Merpeople and Atlantis were at war with each other? Why?"

Kida merely shrugged at that as she explained, "I am not sure. I do not remember that much back then. All I remember was the sky glowing red, and…people shouting and running….and…", and then she felt saddened and troubled, as she finished, "…and…and then…a bright light, like a star…was floating in the city.", she then looked saddened as she finished, "My father said it called my mother to it…", and then turned away to prevent anyone from seeing her sad face, "I never saw her again after that."

The teens looked at her and felt like they were kicked in the butt. They felt like complete jerks at this point; making her relive a moment of a tearful and heart-wrenching moment in her childhood. Ariel was the first to apologize as she walked over to Kida, and took her hands in hers as she explained, "I know exactly how you feel. I lost my mother when I was young as well. I know what's it's like to lose someone that you love."

Eric nodded at that, as he said, "Same here, you see I lost my parents when I…"

But then Frey and Dax interrupted as the furry otter shouted out, "Whoa! Wait a minute! Time out, toots!", he then pointed out a he asked, "What do ya mean you remember? You mean, you remember because you were actually there?"

Frey nodded at that, "Yeah, I mean if that was true…you'd be like…85…?"

"8800 years old.", Eric finished.

Kida chuckled at that as she and Ariel broke apart for a moment, "Of course I'm not 8800 years old."

Dax crossed his arms in triumph, "Ha! See? What I'd tell ya."

"I'll be 8800 in two days from now.", Kida calmly and casually answered back.

This earned a couple of surprised looks from everyone's faces as they had heard this piece of information. The fact that the sixteen year-old girl that they were starting to befriend…was nearly 10,000 years old, and still looked pretty good. Frey nearly took it the hardest, but shook his head to clear up that stray thought from his head. He smiled half-heartedly as he said, "Oh, hey….um…lookin' good for that age."

Kida smiled at that as she bowed her head respectfully, but mostly to hide the blush, "Thank you, Frey."

Deciding to break the ice of the moment, Eric then asked, "So, um…you have another question for us?"

Kida smiled at that as she looked to Eric and asked, "Yes. How is it you and your companions followed your way to this place?"

"Well, it wasn't easy.", Eric answered as he pulled out from behind him the Atlas' Sphere, "If it wasn't for my uncle, me, or the Shepard's Journal and this little orb, we'd never would have found our way here." And then Kida took the orb with much puzzlement in this. She looked at the orb all on each other's sides, almost as if she was trying to figure out what the markings met. Then Eric popped out, "Okay, here's my question. My uncle's research indicated that your people had an unlimited Power source, called the Heart of Atlantis. Now that…"

"You mean…you can understand this writing?", Kida asked, making certain that she heard this right.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, pretty much…"

And then Kida sharply turned to them all as she nearly shoved the orb into Eric's face, shouting out, "This! This right here! You can read this?"

Everyone was a little freaked out at first, but then Ariel walked up to her and calmed her down, "Yes, your majesty Eric and his Uncle Milo can read Atlantean…just like you can.", but then Ariel saw Kida's uneasiness at this as she shied away, feeling ashamed.

Frey, seeming to understand what was the problem, walked up to her and asked, "You…can't read it. Can you?"

Kida sighed as she shrugged to them all, "No one can. Such knowledge as reading and writing had been lost to us since the time of the Maebemuk."

Eric sighed to that as he nodded, "Oh yeah, the Great Flood.", but then Eric thought about it for a moment, and asked, "By the way…um, how was my uncle's accent yesterday?"

Kida smirked at that as she answered, "Boorish, provincial, and he spoke it through his nose.", and then after that, through the awkwardness, they all chuckled at that answer.

But then suddenly, stumbling out of the foliage of the jungle ruins, out came Wally crashing flat in his face. Everyone was a little startled by that as Wally looked at them sheepishly from the ground. And then Eric and Frey walked up to him and helped the Atlantean robot get up form his fall. Then Frey asked the goofy robot, "Wally? What are you doing here?"

Then Wally whirred out, "lllLOOOOOOooKIIIng FR FREEENDS, FReeeeEEEEE!"

Kida, who was wildly amazed by this strange creature, walked up to it. Obby, being mildly curious by it approached it and circled Wally, sniffing him. Kida was quite amazed as she asked, "What is this?"

Then Eric pointed out, "He's one of yours.", with Ariel and Frey nodding to that, "He's an Atlantean robot." But then noticed the same look that she had when they found that she couldn't read her own language.

She walked up to the robot, curiously and full of nostalgia at the sight of him. She then tilted her head in thought, but then said in wonder, "You…you remind me of someone I knew.", but then smiled as she led everyone somewhere, "Come, there is something I must show you." The others followed her to a bigger location that was still unknown to anyone else. They came across an object that was covered by a tarp as they reached it.

"Hey what's that?", Frey asked.

Kida yanked the tarp away revealing a strange vehicle of Atlantean design. It was shaped to be a fish in somewhat, but the design and model was that of a motorcycle with no wheels on it. Eric was the one to examine it and say its' obviousness out loud, "Wow. It looks like…some sort of vehicle."

Kida nodded as she complained with her arms crossed, "Yes, but no matter what I try, still it will not work.", and then spoke hopefully towards the others, "Perhaps…."

Eric smirked, "Way ahead of you.". And then knelt over to the vehicle's inscription pad and read the inscription out loud, "Okay, Place Crystal into Slot. Gently place hand on Inscription pad."

"I've done all that!", Kida said impatiently.

"Did you turn the crystal a quarter turn back?", Eric asked.

"Yes, yes!" Kida cried.

But the Frey seemed to get it all, seeing it sounded like the same as it was on the door to the temple, and the robot, "While your hand was on the inscription pad?", Frey asked looking all smug.

"Ye... no,", Kida admitted as her shoulders slumped.

Then Eric got up as he cleared his throat, "Well, then that's your problem there. I mean, you deserve credit for getting this far."

"Women drivers,", Dax said rolling his eyes. This earned a glare from both Ariel and Kida as they both looked at the boys pretty miffed and with Kida folding her arms at them both.

Feeling the tension pointed at them, Frey cleared his throat as he dodged their way out of the bullet's path, "Okay, eh…give it a shot."

Kida placed the crystal in the slot and turned it. Suddenly the blue eyes and the rune glyphs on the vehicles lit up with bright blue light. And then suddenly to everyone's surprise, the vehicle hovered off the ground. Kida whispered something in amazement, "Yahd la Gohneh."

Ariel nodded at that as she smiled in wonder, "Yeah, same here."

They all walked around it as Frey asked in amazement, "I'll bet it's one sweet ride.", he smoothed his hand across the surface, almost testing the vehicle's texture. He then smirked to Kida, "I bet you've never rode one of these before." Kida shook her head as he smirked, "Well, I'll bet it can give you the ride of your life."

"I wonder how fast it goes,", Eric mused, quickly and lightly touching the pad. The vehicle suddenly lunged forward away from them, startling everybody. It ricocheted off the cavern; bouncing on all walls and pillars like a ping pong ball, spinning out of control and heading right towards them.

"Duck!", Ariel screamed.

Wally pounced at everyone and threw them all down as the vehicle whizzed over their heads only to crash into the wall. Everyone slightly got up and saw the vehicle slightly damaged, but still looked like it could move. But no one dared to try as to repeat the same daredevil stunt that had just happened.

"So…", Frey said sheepishly as he gulped to Kida, smiling at him and raising an eyebrow, "Who's hungry?"

**Later On**

After the fiasco with the Flying Motorbike vehicle, Kida had wanted to show them something pretty amazing. Unfortunately, it was on top of one of the ruin towers. So at this point, they were following Kida, as they climbed up the tower after her. it was while they were climbing, both Ariel and Eric realized that they didn't know the princess's name. and in that realization, Eric said as he climbed up, "By the way, we were never properly introduced like you were with Frey. My name's Eric. Eric Thatch."

"My name's Ariel.", Ariel replied as she climbed up with a smile.

"Dax's is the name.", Dax replied on Wally's shoulder.

Sebastian cleared up his throat as he replied, "And I…am Atlantica's royal composure. Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous…Sebastian."

Wally merely whirred out, "WAaaalEEEEE!"

Kida smirked at them all as she introduced herself to them, "My name is Kidagakash."

For a moment there, those who didn't seem to hear her name the first time, minus Frey, were a little slack-jawed at that. They had no way to pronounce the name as Eric tried to pronounce it first, "Ki-ki-kidagaschmaga..."

Ariel, however, chuckled at first as they reached the top and she asked, "I don't suppose you have a nickname?"

Kida chuckled as she said, "You can call me Kida for short."

As they all got up there, Ariel smirked, "Kida. I think we can remember that." And then everyone stopped as they looked out in awe at what they were seeing at this time. It was the entire city of Atlantis; from where they stood, it was a marvelous view of the whole city. The very sight had taken their very breath away as they stood and looked.

Frey mused at the sighed as he turned towards Kida as he said, "Kida, this is amazing."

Kida smiled at that as she said, "I come here every often."

Then Frey asked, a little curious, "Alone?"

She nodded sadly, but smiled at Frey as she said, "But not today.", however, she then spotted Eric letting a tear out for a moment. She then asked out of concern, catching Ariel's attention as well, "Eric? What is wrong?"

Ariel noticed it too and asked concern for him, "Eric? Why are you crying?"

Realizing he was busted, he wiped away the stray tear as he fibbed, "Oh, it's nothing. I just…caught something in my eye is all.", he then sighed happily as he explained, "You know, my Grandpa Thaddeus told me stories about this place as far back as I could remember.", he then sighed sadly as he wished aloud, "I just wish he could be standing here with us."

**Back at the Camp**

**Mid Noon**

The group had gotten back after the day was nearly over. The kids had said their goodbyes as they strolled on in. They had a pretty good day with Kida, learning a little bit about the Princess than they had already known. However, that moment was spoiled as soon as they saw Rourke right in front of them. He had his arms crossed as he asked them all, "So…did ya find out what the King's hiding?"

Feeling like they were cheating on their friend, Ariel stepped up in defense to the Atlantean Princess's friendship, "No, we haven't. Rourke, we're trying to get along with them. Not try to steal from them."

Then Rourke barked out, "Listen, I told the king that we've got three days, and we hightail it out of here. We don't have time for making friends. Just ask her if there's a library or not and…"

"We don't think there is a library, Rourke.", Frey intervened, "Kida is….", and then suddenly, Kida popped up in between them all, for once in a lifetime, startling Rourke. And with Frey, saying slightly surprised, "…here."

Ignoring everyone's startled, Kida slightly stepped forward, and smiled to Frey, "Hello, Frey.", and just stayed there for a moment, smiling at him.

This caused a slight uneasiness from the boy as he slowly stepped back a little, nervously smiling, "Uh, hello…Kida. Heheheh."

Then Eric chuckled, remembering what Frey had mumbled a while ago, "I see what you mean about those personal boundaries."

It was then that the others were walking in, and then Kida lit up as she walked over to them. She then approached Helga, and curiously looked at her as she circled her like a vulture of sorts. Helga raised an eyebrow as she tilted her hip, and rested her right hand on it, as she looked at Kida puzzled by her actions as she asked, "What is she doing?", and then much to everyone's amusement, Kida mimicked the same posture that Helga was in.

Milo, who had looked at this with much hilarious thought, walked up to Rourke. He then mused out scientifically to Kida, "Just look at her. Moves like an animal, but looks like a human.", he then chuckled at how Kida was acting on her curiosity, "IF I didn't know any better, I'd swear, she'd be the Missing Link."

It was then that Rourke thought about it for a moment, and then smirked. He leaned in towards Milo and smirked, "Or…our link to finding that Power Source you've been obsessed about."

It was after that, Milo lit up as he nodded, "Ah, you're right."

And then Rourke walked over to Kida as he calmly asked, with a smile, "So how about it, Miss? Where's this power source you all have?", however, Kida was still quite curious as she ignored the question and looked at Rourke confused at first. Rourke figured he wasn't about to get an answer straight out, but then he yelled out to her, as if she was stupid or deaf, "THE…POWER…SOURCE!"

Thinking it was some sort of game, Kida stepped into Rourke's face, and yelled out just like he did a while ago, "THE…POWER…SOURCE!"

Taking a step back, Rourke popped his ears as he mumbled to everyone, "Well, that went well."

Shaking his head to clear this whole mess up, Eric stepped up as he explained, "She doesn't know anything about the power source. She doesn't even know how to read their language. No one here can." Everyone looked a little shocked by that.

"Illiterate. Nobody ever wants to be illiterate.", Vinny stated, adding a little thought to all this.

Milo, who was even more, surprised by this, walked up to his nephew as he asked, "Are you saying that the whole city doesn't know how to read Atlantean."

Frey nodded, "It's like the whole city's been outlawed of reading and writing."

Then Jack voluntarily walked up as he said with pride, "Well then, we'll just have to teach our friend here to read again.", he then walked over to Milo's camp area, which had all his stuff, including a blackboard, and took a piece of chalk, writing/drawing on the board, "If my mate, Cotton, can teach his parrot to talk for him. I think we can teach our white-haired lass here a thing or two.", and then turned away as he showed Kida a crude drawing of what he figured to be the Atlanteans power source…which looked like a car battery, "Power Source."

Kida walked up to it, in slight thought, and then she was given a piece of chalk by Jack. She looked at the blackboard and then back at the chalk piece, and smiled, "Power source."

Everyone seemed to light up by that, as Milo smirked, "Ah! She's got it!"

But then everyone was dismayed, as Kida started to scribble on the chalkboard, and then murmur out, "Power source. Power source…"

Then Ariel sighed as she shook her head, "Maybe not."

Rourke, getting fed up with this, snatched the chalk away from Kida, scolding, "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

And then in a comical sense, Kida did the same thing as she snatched the chalk and waved it at Rourke, "No! No, no, no, no, no!", and then Rourke snatched it away from her. But this time, she pounced on him as he struggled to keep it away from her. It was sort of a comical scene; it was like a zoo-keeper was trying to keep a banana away from a chimpanzee. In truth, it was slightly comical, but then it was starting to get a little annoying, as much as it was funny to see Rourke like that, but it was just getting old.

As Rourke was trying to keep the chalk away, and Kida trying to grab it, someone else grabbed it. The two stopped their little squabble and saw Milo, with is arms crossed. He then looked at Rourke and said in a teacher like manner, "Commander….I think I can take it from here."

**Later On**

Near one of the tents, they had set up a small movie theater of sorts. Chairs were placed in back as Eric and Milo placed on a stand table a slide machine. Kida, who was sitting at the front, was equally curious about this whole thing. Milo had stated to her that he would not only teach her how to read Atlantean like he and Eric could, but also anything else she wanted to know. She looked to Ariel as she asked, "What exactly is all this? I thought Mr. Milo said he would teach me?"

Ariel nodded as she explained, "He is. He's just setting up for it."

_Whatever you do, _

_I'll do it too_

_Show me everything and tell me how_

And that's when Milo started up the projector, catching the Atlantean princess's attention. The slides started with the first being of a few Atlantean symbols; Kida crouched/walked over to the screen. She was in complete awe in amazement at this site she was seeing right now. She then looked back at her friends in wonderment at this amazing surface world invention. Frey couldn't help but smile at the girl's curious and amazed nature of this. And then smiled again as he saw that Kida imitated another one of the slides, this time being a man standing up straight. He didn't know why, but for some reason he smiled more when he saw her.

_It all means something_

_And yet nothing to me_

When one of the other slides was next, it was a picture of a couple dancing. Kida seem to smile at that and turned towards Frey. She shot up and ran up to him, dragging him out on the clear floor. Ariel smirked at that too, and dragged Eric along with them. The kids enjoyed the little prom dance scenario; even Milo clapped them on as he, Mole, Jack, and the other teammates cheered the scene on. Rourke, on the other hand, slouched over in his chair, groaning at this small debacle.

_I can see_

_There's so much to learn_

_It's all so clear and yet so far_

_I see myself as people see me_

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there…_

As they danced a little, it stopped as Kida's curious wonder turned back to the screen. There, she saw an amazing sight: a strange metal station…floating in the vastness of space.

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me_

_I wanna know about these stranger like me_

Later on, Mole was teaching Kida all about the microscopic world of dirt. Ariel was with her as Mole lended Kida her binocu-goggles as she looked closely at a piece of dirt. Through the goggles, she saw truly amazing creatures in the dirt, almost knowing that they were being watched at. She couldn't believe her amazement by the things she was learning at this point.

_Tell me more_

_Please show me_

Next, Audrey showed her the mechanics of a vehicle and how they ran. Unfortunately, when they got Kida in front of the wheels of one of the trucks, they had to run for their lives, as Wally nearly got flattened by one of the trucks.

_Something's familiar _

_About these strangers like me_

Next came Milo and Eric's turn as they started teaching Kida on how to read Atlantean once more. At this point, Kida was slowly reading a passage from the Shepard's Journal. She slowly spoke out the words as she concentrated on the knowledge that the two Thatches taught her, "Follow…the…narrow passage…for another league…th…the…"

"There…", Eric pointed out to her.

She smiled at that mistake as she continued and finished with much pride in her accomplishment, "There you will find the Fifth Marker." And with that said, the two gave an applause to the girl on a job well done.

Next on the agenda, Rourke and Helga taught her about the many forts and wars that were once fought on the surface. She listened to details on the battles and strategic plans that were used. But her attention was brought up to something…or rather, someone else at that time. Frey was sitting right behind Rourke as he was concentrating hard on his sketchbook. Kida couldn't help but admire his concentration and passion with his sketchbook. She had looked at some of his drawings and took notice that they were equally amazing and lifelike.

_Every gesture_

_Every move that she makes_

_Makes me feel like never before_

Frey took a moment and looked back at Kida, and noticed her looking at him. He broke back from it as he shook his head and went back to work. Currently, he was sketching a few portraits of Kida; for some odd reason, even for him, he couldn't get her out of his mind, let alone tear his eyes away from her.

_Why do I have…this growing need to be beside her_

Rourke caught Kida looking at the boy, and then forced her attention back to the lessons at hand. Kida shook out of her daze and returned back to her studies…but not before she stole a blushful glance back at Frey.

**Later that Night**

Kida couldn't sleep at this point as she lay on her bed under her covers. Obby was snoring soundly on top and flat on his back, but that didn't deter Kida at all. She was too busy looking up at the ceiling of her room, full of excitement on what had transpired the first day. She had learned so much about their world, but her curiosity was still buzzing with so many more questions. But also on her mind, there was Ariel and Eric; those two had become great friends to her at least in more ways. But in her mind even more so…she was thinking about Frey. She had never met any boy like him at all in her city…and doubt in the next thousand years, she would ever meet another one like him.

_These emotions I never knew_

_Of some other world_

_Far beyond this place_

**The Next Morning**

**Day 2**

As soon as she got up, Kida snuck out of the palace undetected. As soon as she saw no one looking, she ran out of there, and headed straight to where the camp was. However, Kida didn't notice someone looking out her room. Suki had seen her sister run towards the strangers' camp. She had asked Kida what had happened when she was there, but she told her it was a secret. Fear swept over Suki like a wave did over the sand; fear of losing her only sister to these strangers and their ways.

_Beyond the trees_

_Above the clouds_

_I see before me_

_A new horizon_

**Back at the Camp**

Everyone was wide awake and back to work as always. Vinny was strolling by, carrying a case of Gunpowder to his truck in preparation. Unknown to him, Kida had come on in, and then without him noticing, mimicked his walk as she strolled behind him.

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

It was then that she stopped as she saw Frey once more, sitting on a ledge, carefully sketching a strange creature. It looked like a small green and pink chipmunk with four wings in place of its arms. Kida carefully walked up behind him as she crouched over to him. This caught his attention as he asked, "Oh, Hey Kida.", and then showed her the sketch of the creature, "What do ya think?"

_Tell me more_

_Please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

She smiled at the drawing and to Frey, "It beautiful."

Frey shook his head as he corrected, "No, no. It's pronounced…It is beautiful."

Kida nodded, but then said to Frey, "So are you."

At that moment, Frey just blushed at that, but then shook it off as he cleared up his throat, "Um, yeah. Well, I better finish…", but as he turned, he saw the little creature flying away. As it did, Frye just slumped in disappointment as he mumbled, "Well, that's just great." Kida looked at her disappointed friend and then smiled as an idea popped in her head.

It had only taken the two a few minutes to climb up one of the cavern walls. Kida was leading Frey to somewhere as he asked once more, climbing beside her, "Kida, why can't you just tell me where we're going?"

Kida just smirked at him as she said, "You will see…it is a surprise."

_Come with me now_

_To see my world_

_Where there's beauty _

_beyond your dreams_

And then when they reached the cliffside, they had reached their destination. It was a big enough cave to crouch/crawl in as the two went in further. When they reached the end, there was light coming out of the cracks as the two stepped in through the end. And when they got in there, they had walked into a home that belonged to a flock of those creatures perched up on the cavern walls.

The two walked in as the creatures playfully perched on the two. They laughed at the silliness of each other's creatures perched on them, with Frey having the most covering him.

_Can you feel the things I feel_

_Right now, with you_

_Take my hand_

_There's a world I need to know…_

And just then, the bird/chipmunks flocked off of them, the huge stir of commotion caused the two to stand up. However, when Kida stood, she had nearly lost her balance and almost fell over. If not for Frey of course, as he rushed over to her, and caught her in his arms. As soon as he could, the two stood up, but with Kida still in Frey's arms and her hands resting on his chest. The two seemed a little confused, but at the moment in time, all they were doing now, was looking each other eye-to-eye. And then, they started to lean in towards one another, but then stopped, realizing what they were almost about to do. The two broke away and looked away from each other, slightly embarrassed from the little scene that they had gone into.

But Kida, she turned slightly towards Frey, and just blushed at the thought of what it was they were about to do. Then it hit her like a wild Xeno out of control of its flight pattern; she looked away from Frey with much surprise on her face as she clutched her chest. The truth was present in her heart as she remembered she had skipped a beat, 'By the Past Kings…I…I'm in love with him.'

**Later On**

After the cave scene, the two teens had met up with Ariel and Eric, as they walked along the pier. They had walked along a few bridge paths, and making their way to a restaurant. While they did, Kida asked more about their companions; though it proved difficult considering she was either making it hard to understand. Though when they got to the restaurant and sat there eagerly eating their grub…literally, they seemed to clear it up as Kida pointed it out, "So I think I have it now: Cookie is sweet, but at the same time he is not. Dr. Sweet is kindly, but Kindly is not his name. Audrey and Helga are sweet, but they are not the doctors, they are Lieutenant and a mechanic. Vinny loves explosives and flowers, but Jack loves rum, although he is not a rum rat. Milo is nearsighted at times, but that is not because his glasses do not work. And the little digging animal called Mole…he is your pet, Eric?"

The teens chuckled at that scene, as Eric finally nodded, "Eh….close enough."

Sweet, Mole and Vinny were currently trying to eat the strange grub. Vinny looked at it questionably, while Mole ate at it like it was Cookie's food. Sweet seemed to be a bit more tolerant as he bit off one of the heads of the more…questionable foods, as he advised, "Oh, don't forget to eat the head. That's where all the nutrients are."

**Back at Camp**

Rourke had gathered everyone together, as Kida was looking at a small model of the solar system. Everyone wondered what Rourke had to say, but then he said it out loud. He was currently complaining about Kida's education, and their expedition going nowhere with it. It was high time she earned her tuition, by helping them find this mysterious power source of theirs, "We've wasted all this time on what she wants, people. The _Ark_'s gonna be arriving ocean head soon in a few days, and we still have to find that giant battery of theirs.", he then looked to Milo and the kids, "Now just ask her straight up."

They all turned towards Kida, who was too fascinated with the solar system model that Milo had brought along. Ariel, who seemed the second closest to Kida, asked, "Kida?", catching the Atlantean princess's attention, Ariel continued to ask, "Can you show us any sign of your people's power source?"

She thought about it for a moment, but then nodded, "I can't."

Everyone seemed to frown at that, as Eric asked, "Why not?"

Kida sighed and tilted her had sadly as she answered, "My father."

After that was said, everyone sighed with disappointment at this, even Jack shook his head in disappointment. However, Rourke walked away with no one looking, and way out of their range, he was venting silently, convening a face showing much anger and frustration.

_I want to know_

_Can you show me_

_I want to know about these strangers like me_

Later that day, Kida was back in the tent looking through the slides and books, learning more about their world. In the room, Ariel and Eric sat together, both fast asleep with Ariel's head on his shoulder like a pillow. Sebastian and Dax were sleeping on Max, who was curled up in a ball of fur. Wally slept all sprawled and leaning on a crate, snoring out some strange sounds. Frey was sleeping on a chair

_Tell me more_

_Please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

The slides continue to pour out faster than ever during Kida's learning. Until she stopped at a slide with a man and a woman standing together; the clothes seemed slightly strange but they seemed elegant. The man was in a black suit with a rose on the side. The lady on the other hand, was dressed in a beautiful white gown with a laced veil of some type, holding a bouquet of lovely flowers. It must have been some sort of ritual between boyfriend and girlfriend; after all, Ariel had explained to her that on the surface, every girl loved flowers.

_I wanna know_

She smiled at this as she looked at the sleeping Frey in the chair. And looked back at the picture, getting an idea.

**Next Chapter: Ruin Diving; the Missing Page**


	32. The Missing Page

Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 31:** **Ruin Diving; the Missing Page**

* * *

**Day 3**

**At the Palace**

Kida was rushing down the hallway, and jumped out one of the open corridors that led outside. There, she landed in a flower bed as she scooped up a rare form of blue rose. And then she scooped up a few yellow flowers that resembled a combination of Honey suckles and Violets. She then held up a lovely bouquet of flowers in her hands as she smiled with delight. She then looked to where the camp to where the strangers were located at, and smiled as she ran over to that very spot with the bouquet of flowers, being very careful not to ruin it.

However, her little walk away didn't go unnoticed, as Suki was looking at her sister's retreating form. She sighed sadly as she crossed her arms and shook her head. But she wasn't alone as her uncle Akuda was with her, along with Obby, yipping happily for her. Akuda just had to smile at Kida's happiness as he crossed his arms, "It is nice to see Kida that happy."

Suki just huffed as she crossed her arms and walked the other way, muttering, "I give it a week."

Seeing her retreating form, Akuda just chuckled lightly as he muttered, "Jealous much, eh, Suki?"

* * *

**At the Camp**

Kida rushed over to the camp, hoping to see Frey once more as well as her newfound friends. But as she approached the camp, she looked at it rather confused at this point. She saw that some of the soldiers were packing up camp; the crew were doing the same, as they all each got ready to leave the area. Kida looked around, trying to figure out what was going on now. Then it hit her; Rourke had requested that they stay here for a total of three days. Today was Day 3, and now they were getting ready to leave Atlantis.

It seemed so glum, but then she spotted Milo, along with Eric and Ariel, to try and convince Rourke to stay longer, "Couldn't we plead on staying a few more days? We still don't know how we're gonna get out of here."

Rourke then asked sarcastically, "Oh, and then we'd be late for the _Ark_."

But then Ariel pleaded, "But then we'll have come all this way for nothing."

Rourke shook his head as he walked away, "Sorry, but we can't do that.", leaving the group sighing with depression over each other's different reasons. Milo for wanting to find the power source, while the two teens looked distraught for not finding the Heart of Atlantis in order to protect it.

Kida, looking a little distraught as she turned away to see if she could find the one person she wanted to see. It was then that when she turned around, she and someone else bumped into each other. As soon as the two righted themselves once more, Kida saw the one person she meant to find. It was none other than Frey, as he was holding a few bags to be packed along with the rest of the stuff.

Surprised to see Kida, Frey greeted and asked, "Oh hey, Kida. Whatcha doing here?"

Kida then shyly smiled as she held up the flowers, "These are for you."

Frey, a little surprised at that, smiled stunned, "Oh, um…thank you.", he then sighed as he asked, "Well…I guess this is, goodbye for us…isn't it?"

Kida looked confused as she asked, "Goodbye?"

Frey sighed and nodded as he answered, "Yeah, today's the day we said we'd leave.", and then he sighed as he scratched the back of his head as he said, "And it really stinks because…well I…I wanted to stay here a little longer."

Kida thought about it for a moment, until she smiled as she suggested, "Well…you could stay here a little longer. It's like Jack once suggested with that strange land called Singapore, Go see Atlantis today, come home tomorrow."

Frey sighed sadly as he shook his head, "Ah, no…you see, it'd be kind of impossible for me to go back home…ever, if I stayed here after the others left."

Then Kida frowned as she asked, "Then…you do not want to stay here?"

Realizing that he had in some way hurt her feelings, Frey replied, "No, no. I want to stay longer…it's just that, I have to go back. I mean, I can't leave my dad all alone back on the surface."

Kida thought about it for a moment; in truth she didn't want Frey to leave, and she didn't want to leave home. But then she thought about living without Frey in her life…and it started to hurt in her chest. It was then that she made a choice decision, and replied to Frey, "Then…I will go with you."

It was while they were having this conversation, Ariel and Eric had spotted this but kept hidden. She smiled as she saw Kida and Frey together, and spotted the flowers. She smiled at this realization as she looked to Eric, "Eric. I think they're in love."

Eric smirked at this, "Well, one down and…", as he looked to Jack, but then turned back as he cleared his throat, "Well, one down.", and then went back to their packing, leaving the two new lovers be.

Frey, taken back by that proposal, stumbled with the bags as he shook his head, "Uh, no, I don't…", but then sighed as he replied, "Kida, I don't think that'll work out. I mean…you're a princess and I'm just a…"

Seeing the uneasiness in his voice, Kida rested one of her hands on his. And then said, "Frey, if just to be with you…I would give up my heritage, my birthright…even half of my lifespan….to stay with you.", but before Frey could say anything, she was already leaning towards him, as she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Let me come back with you…please."

Having her this close had caused Frey to nearly go stiff as a board. Just having her this close to him, caused all his senses to go haywire, and his heart beating so fast. It was from this feeling and what she had said to him, it was what he feared. She was in love with him…and in some way or another…he was feeling the same way towards her. This had been his worst fear; falling in love, and then having his heart betrayed. Deciding to end it there and now before both of them got hurt, he shook his head as he broke hand contact with her, and then walked away from her, "I'm sorry…I can't."

Kida looked at him both shocked and saddened as she called out to him, "Frey!", but she went unheard as he continued to walk away. At seeing him leave, she dropped the flowers that she had, and fell into despair as she now knew that she would never see him again. She would have been on the verge of tears, had one person not spoke up.

"Teenagers.", Rourke said as he walked up next to the princess, catching her attention as he stated, "Even if you haven't grown up in a cave, you'd still be lost, young lady." He then patted her on the shoulder as he explained, "No matter how old you are, there are no trails to the heart."

Kida sighed sadly as she knew the obvious, "Frey is leaving, is he not?"

Rourke sighed at that as he nodded, "Yeah. You know, if only we could find that power source, we might have styled a bit longer than intended. Milo's not the only one to be disappointed, you know.", seeing that it was sinking in to Kida's head, Rourke stepped away as he shrugged, "Well, I'd better get ready as well."

It was after that he said it, Kida thought about it. This power source that they had been looking for; it was the main reason why they came here in the first place. If they could find it, they could stay here longer…even Frey as well. And if they could find that Power Source, then maybe, just maybe…she could also help her people as well. She turned around and called out, "Rourke!", stopping, the commander as he turned around with a raised eyebrow, listening to her, "If you can find this power source…you can stay here longer?"

Rourke thought about it as he said, "Say…that's why we came here, isn't it?"

Kida thought about it, and then nodded, looking determined by this new idea, "Then I will help you."

Rourke smirked by that, "Fantastic.", and then spotted Helga as she walked nearby, "Lieutenant.", she stopped as Rourke gave the word, "Tell the boys to put everything down, and radio the 'Second Survey Team'. Tell 'em there's gonna be a change in plans." Kida smiled at this, knowing now that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her friends…or to Frey.

However, unknown to the Atlantean Princess, Rourke smirked evilly in triumph.

* * *

**Later On**

**At the Ruins**

Kida had convinced Ariel and Eric to come along, seeing as how Eric could read Atlantean much better. They had come to a ruin site that was near a river of sorts that led to some of the ruins being water-logged or half sunk into the lake/river of sorts. However, as they were gathering some of the Fire-flies that were in the cave when they first got there to make a light, Ariel had noticed that Frey was keeping his distance from Kida.

She looked over to Frey, seeing he was the closest, and walked on over to him. She then asked Frey, with a serious look on her face, "Frey…did something happen between you and Kida?", she didn't get a response from him, but then guessed it as she looked shocked at him, "You turned her down, didn't you?"

Frey sighed as he nodded, "Pretty much, yeah."

Ariel frowned at him as she scolded her friend, "Frey, how could you? I can tell that Kida cares about immensely.", and then looked to Frey with a little saddened but happy for him, "And I can tell that you feel the same way as well."

Frey sighed at that without even trying to deny any bit of it. He sighed, "Yeah, but I…"

Then Ariel looked at him concerned, "Why? What's holding you back?"

Frey looked away sadly, but then answered as he sighed heavily, "My mother."

Ariel seemed to understand that, after what she had heard about his father's love life. She knew that he had to be brought out of this, so she walked over to him, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She then encouraged, "I can understand why you feel you need to shield yourself from true love, Frey. But if you spend the rest of your life running away from it, then it won't be much of a life at all."

Frey thought about it, and sighed heavily, knowing that Ariel was right. He then turned towards her, half-smiling as he asked, "So…you think she's the girl for me?"

Ariel smiled at this, and jokingly said, "Oh yeah. She's tones of fun, and you're no fun at all sometimes. She…_completes_ you."

Back with Eric, who had Dax perched on his shoulder, he was gently gathering the fireflies as he commented, "You know, Kida…the first thing we thought was when we found this place, the most we'd expect was a few ruins, maybe broken pottery at best.", and then he chuckled excitedly at what he said next, "But instead, we found a living thriving society.", and then walked towards Kida with a few of the fireflies that he caught in hand.

Dax nervously chuckled as he grabbed one little firefly that didn't scorch him, "Heheh. These things are kinda cute…ya know, when they're not formed into a fiery column of death. Know what I mean?"

As Eric put the last firefly into the spherical lantern, Kida sighed sadly as she truthfully stated, "We are not thriving.", after hearing that, Frey and Ariel walked on over, as Kida shrugged and explained, "True, our people live, but our culture is dying. We are like a stone the ocean beats against. With each year a little more of us is worn away."

After hearing that, the three teens looked at each other in distraught. Then Frey, feeling like he should speak up, asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

After hearing Frey's voice again, realizing they were speaking to one another again, she nodded, "I have brought the three of you to this place, to ask you for your help…and maybe in helping you find this Power Source that we once possessed." She then pointed to the ruined walls as she stated, "In these ruins, there is a mural here, with writing all around the walls, showing pictures of the bright light I told you about.", she then looked hopefully to Eric as she asked, "I was hoping that you or your uncle could translate it. Seeing as how I am not done with my lessons in Gibberish…as everyone else says it is called.", she joked at that last part.

Then Eric lit up as he took the lantern and stated, "Well, you came to the right guys for the job.", and then, as Frey walked up, Eric started to try and translate on the writings. However, as Eric started to read it out loud, Frey and Dax gawked at what they were seeing up to at this point. Eric stopped as he turned and looked at Frey and Dax, who were stunned and gawked straight ahead of them at what they were looking at. Eric turned and gaped as well as he now saw what the two were currently seeing at this point. Eric gulped as he asked, "Uh…Ariel…Kida…", he then nervously chuckled as he finished, "…what are you two doing?"

While Eric had been kept busy, Ariel and Kida had both undressed at this point in time. Now, Ariel was in her purple bikini, as Kida was wearing a blue bikini as well. Kida, turned around as she asked the two boys, "You two do swim, do you not?"

Slightly in a daze, Frey dreamily smirked at the two girls in bikinis as he nodded, "Oh, we swim pretty girl….", but then shook his head as he realized what he had just said. He then cleared it up as best as he could, "Pr-Pretty good, pretty good. Sw... Good. Swim good. Pretty good. I swim pretty good."

Kida giggled as she wadded in the water, "Good. It is a fair distance from where we are going.", and then, not surprising Kida at all, Ariel slipped into the water, took off the Calypso bracelet, and then her Mermaid tail appeared. The boys did the same as the girls, stripping down tot their wet suits and wadding in.

Then Frey pointed out, "Hey. You are talkin' to the two swim champs at our high school."

As they were finally in, Dax jumped into the water as he belched out, "Well, what are we waitin' for? We're wastin' time.", and then dived on in. However, after the teens waited a bit, Dax popped up, clueless as to where to go. He then looked to Kida as he asked, "Why don't you lead the way. Cause I have no idea where we need to go."

After a few moments of hesitation, the teens and otter dived on in, in search of this mural. They swam below and further in deeper in the lake. The ruins became deeper and deeper, with Kida and Ariel's crystals lighting the way for them. However, air was getting scarce for those who needed it very badly at this time. They had been swimming for what felt like thirty minutes, past the time that it would be before their lungs were on the border of blowing up. It wasn't until that Kida led the way that they surfaced into an air pocket.

They shot up out of the air bubble as Frey smacked his head on the roof of the cave. Kida, being slightly concerned, swam up to him as she examined his skull and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Frey coughed up a little water as he answered, "Well…I didn't drown if that's what you're asking."

Then Kida smirked as she said, "Good. Follow me.", and then dived right back down.

Dax sighed, "Doesn't she ever stop?", and dived right back after her, with the others following behind.

As they continued to swim, they saw where Kida was leading them. It looked like they had swam right into the ruins of what appeared to be a Greek temple of sorts. And like Kida had once said to them, the walls were covered with tapestries and writings. Especially one depicting of a certain Sea Goddess, flying high above the heavens and bringing down to the people of Atlantis…a crystal blue star. After seeing that, the kids swam back up to the air pocket to discuss what they just saw.

Eric coughed a bit as everyone was present as he explained, "It's amazing. It's a complete history of Atlantis; well, almost complete. Plato described it pretty well, but he was a little far off on a few details…"

"Eric….Eric!", Dax interrupted, "…you're startin' ta bore everyone around here."

Then Kida, being a slight bit anxious, asked, "The light I saw. The star in the middle of the city. What does the mural say about that?"

Eric shook his head as he answered, "I haven't gotten that far, so I don't know…yet.", and then he smirked, "But we're about to find that out.", and then dove back into the water. The others followed after him as they swam back to the mural to complete their research on the writings.

The writings continued to tell the tale of the Heart of Atlantis. It was said that the people had harnessed its power to give them unnatural long life. It also said that the robots, like Wally, were connected to it in some way; they saw it as their deity, seeing that it gave them their life and power. The story went on and on about how the massive Crystal that Calypso bestowed on to them had given them unbelievable scientific achievements…and also caused a war between Atlantis and Atlantica. The story went on and on, telling on how the mighty people and robots of Atlantis fought against the invading forces of the Merpeople, stating that in fear was the war caused on by both sides. Both in fear of the power that they were given; the Trident that the Merpeople had to govern the waters, and the Heart of Atlantis that gave eternal life and power to the Atlanteans and the sea. And that's when all the pieces were finally coming together as Eric and everyone else swam back up to the air pocket.

After that was said, they resurfaced into the air pocket, as Eric gasped out, "The Heart of Atlantis."

Frey asked, "Wha?"

Eric answered, "The Heart of Atlantis; it's the Second Heart of the Sea. Just like Triton's Trident.", but then he explained, "But it wasn't a star or a battery, like my uncle said it was, it was a massive crystal that later on spawned a whole garden of mini-crystals.", and then he lightly held Ariel's crystal as he explained to them and to Kida, "Like these. These little ones are sort of like radio transceivers; they channel the power of the Father Crystal.", he then went on, "This massive Crystal is the building block of all of Atlantis' Technology; the armor, the vehicles, even the robots like Wally or the Leviathan. With that crystal, all of the stuff we've seen is possible to activate thanks to the crystals, and the Second Heart."

Ariel then asked, "Is that even possible."

"It is, Ariel.", Eric answered as he finally understood it all now, "I think it's what's been keeping it all alive for so long. Kida, the plants, animals, all of Atlantis from dying out completely."

Absorbing all this in, Kida then asked, "But…if that is true…then where is it now?"

Eric scratched the back of his head in thought as he asked that too, "I don't know. You'd think something as big and important as that was in the Journal.", and then paled at the realization, "Unless…"

The three teens, minus Kida, looked to each other and knew straight on, "The Missing Page."

* * *

**Back at Camp**

Milo hurried along the dark corridors looking for Rourke. He had heard that he was intending to stay here just a little longer beyond the said time frame. The King was probably not told this information and would sooner or later find out about this in a most unsatisfied way. The last thing they needed to do right now was anger the King any further to sneak up on them like so. And so immediately and without hesitation, he walked over to Rourke's tent.

He then flapped it open as he protested, "Okay, Rourke! I've gotta few things to…" But then he stopped as he found that the tent was completely empty.

Milo looked down at his luggage and decided to find something of help to find him, like a cell phone or walkie-talkie or something. He looked about quickly before he began eagerly rummaging through it. Finally, he had found something amongst the bags, but it wasn't what he was looking for.

It was a page of yellowed parchment with scribbles all over it; from what Milo looked upon it, it was pretty old, but was well taken care of as not a rip was on it…except for the rip made on the side, which made it look like it was torn out of a book. The writing also had with it a picture of stones circling around a humongous crystal of sorts, with what appeared to be a gibberish symbol of what appeared to be an A. It was then that Milo realized that the gibberish was Atlantean. What he was holding in his hand as he stood up was the missing page from The Shepard's Journal…the page that depicted the Heart of Atlantis.

He knew that he had to find Rourke and demand an explanation about all of this. He was about to leave when she heard the tent flap open. Milo nearly froze in place as he jumped. He felt his heart stop as he wondered who it was behind him, so he turned around slowly. Rourke was looking at them with a cruel amused smile, "Well, what do you know, Mr. Thatch…" he said, as movement from behind Rourke stirred around. And then coming into the tent…Maccus, Koleniko, and the rest of Davy Jones's crew, all bringing out their weapons, and chuckling evilly, laughed full-heartedly, as Ogilvey pushed next to Milo, a surprised Princess Suki who was looking for her sister, and now stood next to Milo, as Rourke finished, "You found the Missing Page."

Milo gulped hard as Suki stood next to him, a little frightened at this scene. Milo then nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt, before giving Rourke a large Jack-like grin, "Parley?"

**Next Chapter: Mercenaries at Work; the Crystal Chamber**


	33. The Crystal Chamber

Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 32: Mercenaries at Work; the Crystal Chamber**

**Back at the Lake**

The boys had resurfaced from the water and swam back to shore. They popped out of the water and immediately began to dress back in their clothing. It wasn't long that when they were fully dressed, did Eric notice something amiss…he looked around and to the sides to be sure, and sure enough, the Seablade and Zeus Fist were gone. He looked around, and turned towards Frey as he stated the obvious, "Frey. My weapons are missing."

Frey looked around and noticed that as well, "Mine too."

Kida then got out of the water as she grabbed her skirt and tied it back on. She then looked at the boys who were a little distraught, and asked, "What is it?"

Frey turned and said, "Our weapons are gone."

"Probably best not to let youngens like you have them in the first place."

It was then that the teens turned around, and noticed Rourke, sitting on the side…with the Seablade, Zeus Fist, and Frey's daggers in his possession. He then asked, with an all-knowing smirk, "You have a nice swim?" And then it was then that they noticed the whole crew was right behind him, including Jack and the remainder of his crew…and they were all loaded with weapons. But what really got them surprised, was that the boys saw Maccus and the crew of Davy Jones next to them; holding Uncle Milo and Suki hostage, along with a chained up Max and Wally, with their weapons.

Kida looked to her sister and paled, "Sister!", her gaze then met with Rourke's as she demanded for answers, "What is the meaning of this, Rourke?"

Maccus then walked up as he snarled his shark teeth, "What ya think this is, luv? This be a treasure hunt."

It was then that Eric pieced it in as he scowled at Rourke, "So that's what this is all about.", he pointed to Rourke as he stated, "You're working for Ursula, aren't you?"

Kida, who didn't understand it, asked, "What is?"

Frey shook his head as he answered, "He used you, Kida. He used all of us.", he then pointed out, "This is just some big treasure hunt for you. You're after the Crystal."

Then Rourke smirked, "Oh, you mean this?", and then whipped out the Missing page. He then stood up as he solemnly looked like he was regretting this, "About this…I mean, I would've told you kids this a lot sooner, but it was on a strictly need-to-know basis.", and then he shrugged as his smirk returned, "And well, now you know. I had to be certain you two an Thatch's girlfriend were one of us.", and then put out his hand as he prepared to shake their hands, "Welcome to the club, boys."

The two boys backed away, glaring at the man in front of them, as Eric answered, "We're not mercenaries."

And then Frey looked to Jack as he scolded, "And I figured _you'd_ at least…"

Then Jack interrupted as he politely pointed out while still keeping his charm on, "It's not that I wanted to do this, mates…", but then pointed to Maccus and his crew, "…it's just that I've got a debt to settle with these fine fellows."

It was just after that was said and the boys were trying to figure out what Jack meant by a debt, Ariel popped out of the water, and then she was snatched by two of Jones' crew. She thrashed around a lot as they pulled her out of the water, revealing her Mermaid form. However, as they got her out of the water, she smacked the first crewman in the face with her tail, causing him to let go. Ariel was about to smack the other guy, until a gunshot was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing, as they saw Rourke hold his gun in the air, glaring at both Jones' men, and at Ariel, sending a shiver of fear down her spine. The men grabbed Ariel once more as Rourke holstered his gun once more.

He then smirked at the kids, "Mercenary? I prefer the term, 'adventure capitalist'.", he then shrugged triumphantly, "Besides, you three are the ones that helped us find more clues to locate the treasure chest."

Then Eric had enough as he stepped forward towards Rourke as they were now face to face, "You don't know what you're tampering with, Rourke."

Rourke just shrugged, not caring as he stated the obvious to the boy, "What's to know? It's big, it's shiny, it's gonna make us all filthy rich."

Trying his best to convince him once more, Eric pointed out the obvious, "You think it's some kind of diamond. My Uncle thought it was some kind of a super battery. But we're all wrong. It's the very life force of Atlantis itself, including to its people. That crystal is the only thing keeping these people and their land alive. You take that away from them, Rourke, and all of it, it'll die."

Then the Commander faked a look of concern as he mocked him, "Oh dear. That's completely upsetting. Had I known later. I mean, well…that changes things.", he then looked to Maccus as he asked, "What do you think, Maccus?"

The Hammerhead pirate smirked at this as he pointed out, "Knowing all that…I'd have Ursula and my captain triple the price."

Rourke smirked at that, "I was thinking quadruple."

Then Frey stepped up as he tried to talk sense into the Commander, "Rourke! Don't do this!", but was stopped as Vinny, who was holding a rifle in his hand, blocked his path.

Rourke stepped up as he explained to the boys, "You academics, you never want to get your hands dirty. I mean, think about it: if you take every stolen article in a museum, you'd be left with an empty building.", he then smirked as he explained, "We're just…'providing' a national service to the archeological community."

"You help these guys out there's not gonna be an archeological community. Nor anything else for that matter.", Frey pointed out furiously.

Eric shook his head at that, "And besides, we're not interested in helping you either."

Rourke sighed at that as he shrugged, "I gotta admit, I'm disappointed in you boys, especially you, Mr. Asapin. I was sure that you'd consider." But then he looked to Eric as he stated with a smile, "And you, Eric…you're an idealist, just like your uncle and grandpa.", he then shook his head, "Do yourself a favor, kid, don't be like either of 'em.", and then smirked, "For once, kid…do the smart thing."

Eric didn't have to say anything at that point; he was glaring at Rourke something fierce at this point in time. Getting the message, Rourke sighed as he stated, "I hate it when negotiations go sour.", and then snapped his fingers for an order. The pirates pushed down Ariel as they drew up their weapons at her, waiting to slice her open at any time. Eric, paling in fear at the scene, turned to Rourke as he walked up to the lad, smiling as he held up the missing page, and the Atlas' Sphere, "Now let's try this again."

**Atlantean Palace**

All was quiet at the palace, as the King sat on his throne awaiting his daughters to return. He had sent out Suki to bring Kida back, in the hopes of finding a suitor for her. It was finally the third day, and Kida should have been married by now. The third day…it was also the day the travelers would leave now and more so. However, that failed to come into light, as an explosion blew down the main door. The guards readied their combi-spears at the ready, awaiting for any more trouble.

Out of the mist, came Rourke's crew, led by a forced Eric who held the last page of the Shepard's Journal. Frey was with Kida, Suki, and Milo, along with Ariel who had transformed back to human. The crew had their weapons at the ready, while Vinny chucked a stick of dynamite in return, "Knock, knock."

"Room service!", Cookie shouted pointing his gun out.

The Hunter/Warriors grabbed their weapons at the ready and prepared to do battle at once. However, they didn't expect to see their Princesses held prisoner as Helga, who didn't like this plan at all, ordered the King, "Tell them to drop their weapons. Now!" The King, seeing that he didn't want his daughters hurt, ordered them all to stand down, including his own brother, who seemed to be anxious to draw out the mercenaries blood.

"Spread out!", Maccus demanded the pirates and crew, "Search everywhere until you've found that Crystal!" And they did as they tore through everything, broke everything in sight to find it. But it was proving fruitless as they turned up empty handed at this point in time. No matter what they did, it was plain obvious that they were turning up nothing.

Rourke walked over to Eric and Milo as he shoved the book into the boy's gut as he ordered, "You're not applying yourself, son. There's gotta be more to this!"

"Well, there isn't!", Eric retorted angrily as he pointed to the page as he casually stated, "All the page says is this: The Heart of Atlantis, lies in the eyes of Our King."

And then Rourke half-hazardly shoved the boy out of the way and on his butt, as he strolled over to the king. And then Rourke was faced to the king, staring at him with confidence and showing he wasn't about to be messed around, "Well, maybe ole King Cole here can help us fill in the missing blanks." Two of the soldiers walked over at the king's side, Akuda not able to do anything as Rourke smirked, "How about it, Chief? Where's the Crystal Chamber?"

The King then looked to Rourke as he warned him, "If you take the Second Heart…you will not only destroy our people, but your world as well as yourself!"

"Maybe I'm not being clear," Rourke said cruelly before he threw one mean punch to the old king's gut, causing him to crash to the ground. Kida and Suki, both fearing for their father, ran over to his side with no resistance coming from anyone. They knelt down to him, to try and help him but it seemed like he was in much pain at this point.

Kida looked at Rourke and angrily swore at him in Atlantean, "Mohea Gweg on Rohek!"

"What did she say?", Frey asked both curious and anxiously.

"You don't want to know," Milo said.

It was then that Sweet walked up to the princesses, and knelt down to the King to help him. Suki was distrustful at first, but Kida wasn't seeing as how the look on the doctor's face was quite sincere. Letting him help, Sweet looked at the King, and then scowled at Rourke, "Rourke! Hurting people wasn't part of the plan."

Rourke shrugged as he smirked evilly and not caring, "Plans change, doc." He then strolled over to the throne, not caring what the Princesses were doing, "I suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours. It doesn't suit a mercenary.", and then sat on the throne, holding his gun out casually, "Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us.", he then looked to the king as he pointed his gun, "Now I'm going to count to ten…And you're going to tell me where the crystal is.", he then made good on his threat as he cocked his gun, "One... two..."

"Stop it!" Kida screamed in defending her father, pleading to Rourke, "He does not know!"

"Nine!" Rourke hissed angrily, ignoring the looks of worry from the crew who felt any fear, as he pointed the gun at the king, "Te..", and then Rourke halted halfway through. He looked up suddenly at the large pond in front of them…and at the stone formation, forming the Atlantean seal. "The heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of our king.", he then shot up as he walked towards the center of the formation, "This is it! We're in!"

He then ordered the two princesses as well as the two Thatch boys and Asapin to be taken to the center. However, Milo desperately tried to plead with him once more, "Rourke, for the last time…if what my nephew says is true, you don't have the slightest idea what this power's capable of."

Maccus, who pushed the three boys alongside the Princesses, smirked as he answered, "True, but my captain and boss are willin' ta pay anythin' ta anyone ta find that out."

And suddenly, when they stepped on the middle stone piece, it slowly rumbled and then descended down below. Like an elevator, they were suddenly led down into the Darkened Crystal Chamber. However, as the touched the bottom, they, minus Rourke, were completely in awe at what they saw. Growing all over the walls and on the floor, making a path for them like a shrubbery, was a vast garden of crystals that were much the same as the ones worn around Kida and Suki's necks. Where the path led for them, was a vast lake of water. They then walked ahead, as what they saw next, nearly defied rational belief. Floating 150 feet above the water, was a giant crystal, almost the size of a vast star, and surrounding it, shielding it were vast sculptures; carved faces orbiting around the mysterious crystal. It was then that everyone knew of what this was; the Heart of Atlantis, or also known as the Second Heart of the Sea.

Rourke smirked at this accomplishment and greedily chuckled, "Jackpot."

However, Kida gasped at the stone structures as she and Suki said in unison, "The Kings of our Past…", and immediately got on their knees, averted their eyes, and prayed in Atlantean.

"Thatch, tell her to wrap it up," Rourke said rudely to the two Thatches, "We have a schedule to keep."

Glaring at Rourke, Milo walked over to Suki, apologizing to her, "Suki…I'm sorry." Catching her attention, Suki was helped up by Milo, as both Eric and Frey did the same to Kida, seeing as how she finished her prayer.

It was at that time, Rourke walked over to the edge of the water. He then casually kicked a stone into it. The water rippled a bit, and then suddenly, the bright crystal turned a bright crimson, sending out lights of warning of danger, or telling Rourke to not disturb the harmony of the Crystal. "Whoa!", Frey cried as he jumped backwards, "That is not normal!"

"What now, Thatch?" Rourke asked.

"What now!" Frey cried out as he pointed to the angered Crystal, "Did you not see the crystal turn red!"

"What now Thatch!" Rourke asked glaring at the boy.

"Seriously!" Eric cried, "He's right, that thing is glowing! For all you know it could be sending out some kind of signal, or getting ready to blow up!"

"Okay, there's a giant crystal hovering 150 feet above the water," Milo cried, "And you expect me to know what to do?", he then asked, "Doesn't anything surprise you anymore?"

Rourke glared at the Thatches, "The only thing that surprises me right now is that you're still talking and that thing's not on the truck. Now move it!"

Eric groaned, "We don't know how to move it. We don't even know what's holding it up."

"Frey! Eric!", Kida cried out, getting their attention. It was then that everyone noticed Suki walking towards the water, but something was wrong with her. One of the Crystal's lights, which had become light blue again, was silhouetting her, with her crystal pendant floating in front of her, and her pupils glowing bright blue.

Before anyone could run towards her, Rourke demanded an answer, "Talk to me, Thatch. What's going on?"

Sighing at this, Eric had to explain it, seeing as how he read the history at the mural, "Look, all the mural said at the ruins is that the Crystal…is alive somehow. It's kind of hard to describe it."

"Speak English, kid."

"They're a part of it, it's a part of them.". Eric answered, getting frustrated at this, "Look….I'm doing the best I can here."

Rourke was getting fed up as he reached for his gun and glared at the boy, "Well, you'd better do better."

Then Frey just blurted out, "Well, here's an idea. Why don't you translate, and let Eric wave the gun around!"

It was then that their attention was drawn to Suki, who faced them, still in a daze, but spoke to them, "**ALL IS WELL, MILO THATCH. BE NOT AFRAID.**"

"What did she say!" Rourke demanded at Milo.

"I...I don't know," Milo murmured, "I didn't catch it."

All anyone could do at that time was watch Suki as she did the most amazing thing next…she started to walk on the water, towards the Crystal. She then stood right under the Crystal, as she was bathed in the pale blue light of the crystal. And then suddenly, the Crystal started to hum to life as it pulsated a light blast of energy at Suki. Her eyes then closed, her mouth hung open, and then slowly, Suki was lifted off the ground…up into the crystal.

The carved sculptures began to spin slowly at first, but then they started to spin faster and faster and faster. The wind nearly flung back everyone and whipped Kida's hair in the wind. And then much to everyone's, minus Rourke, amazement, the crystal suddenly began to morph and shift form as the sculptures started t slow down again.

The crystal had taken the shape of none other than Suki herself.

Milo, Kida, and the boys had easily recognized the outline of her body instantly. She slowly dropped back down to the ground. Milo wanted to run towards her, as did Kida to ensure her sister was alright, but Rourke stopped them both, as he still smirked, "Hold your horses, kids."

It was then that to everyone except Rourke's shock, Suki opened her eyes, only showing the Crystal's power. It was clearly evident that whatever was standing there…it wasn't Suki, but something controlling her at this time. Then slowly stepped forward to them, and as she did there was a loud SPLASH! Down the sculptures tumbled to the water, and as the water splashed at Suki, it was repelled by what appeared to be an invisible force field of sorts generated by the crystal's power. Still Suki kept walking to them, and then past them as she made her way to the elevator.

Rourke was about to touch her, until Milo stopped him, "No, don't! Don't touch her…unless you want to end up like her."

**Back up Top**

**Later On**

The crew had worked feverishly to secure Suki to the truck. To prevent anyone from getting whatever it was the crystal would do that Milo was afraid would happen, they had sealed her up in an iron like box. Jack was helping out at that, and when he saw the girl step out of the chamber, only was he surprised as he muttered while tightening the box with Audrey, "Bugger. I learned my lesson with Tia Dalma. Supernatural vixens aren't exactly my type.", he then smirked as he scratched his bearded chin, "Helga does have really nice…", but then he stopped as he felt a pair of glaring eyes on him. He turned and saw not only Eric and Ariel, but also Frey and Kida glaring at him and Jack. Not for what he was talking about, but what he and the others were doing.

The soldiers pushed them back, keeping them away form doing anything. The troopers pushed not only the kids back, but also the Atlanteans, "Step back!"

As soon as they loaded the steel box, Milo glared at the whole crew as he went on, "So, I guess this is how it ends, huh? Fine, you win. You're wiping out an entire civilization, but, hey, you'll be rich." He looked over to Audrey, who had her back turned as she sat at the driver's seat, "Congratulations, Audrey. Guess you and your dad will be able to open that second garage after all.", he then looked at Vinny as he shot out, "And, Vinny, you-you can start a whole chain of flower shops. I'm sure your family's going to be very proud." He then looked over to Jack as he shot, "And Jack, I'm pretty sure you'll get paid a whole lot. I'm sure your greedy black heart'll be satisfied.", and then he glared at everyone as he spat out, "But that's what it's all about, right? Money."

It was then that Rourke stepped out of the truck, walked over to him, and smirked, "Get off your soapbox, Thatch. You've read Darwin. It's called natural selection. We're just helping it along."

Then Koleniko shouted out, "Rourke! We're ready!"

Rourke brushed it off, "Yeah, yeah, give me a minute.", and then mumbled to himself, "I know I'm forgetting something: I've got the cargo, the crystal, the crew…", and then smirked, "Oh, yeah….", and then without warning, punched Milo and Eric, square in the face. The two fell down on the ground as Ariel ran over to Eric helping him and Milo. Then Rourke smirked as he threw Eric his weapons, as well as Frey's, as he threw one final insult, "Look at it this way, fellahs. You're the family that's discovered Atlantis, and now you're part of the exhibit."

The two righted themselves back on their feet, but this little scene didn't go unnoticed by Helga. As Rourke past, he ordered, "Let's move it, people. Let's go!" And Helga was about to, if it weren't for the tug of her conscience that cried out to her. She looked at the payday Crystal, and then she looked at those getting left behind. She sighed heavily at this decision she was about to make…and then jumped off the truck, and headed right towards the group. She helped up Eric and Milo, as she looked over to the crew, giving the others a knowing look on her face.

Audrey and Vinny caught the look, and knew right then and there that this was wrong as well. They walked on over to join up with Helga and the others. Cookie, Mole, Packard, and even Jack saw this, and Jack jumped off the truck. Gibbs pleaded with Jack about this, "Jack. What about the treasure?"

Jack turned to face Gibbs with an all-knowing look as he said, "There are some tings worth more than treasure, mate.", and walked over to stand next to Eric and Ariel. After a little confusion by this, Gibbs, Marty, and Cotton walked over to join up with their captain.

And finally joining in with them, Mole, Cookie, and even Packard, who muttered, "We're all gonna die.", walked over to them, and stood by them.

Seeing his crew deserting him, Rourke got out of his truck as he deliberately stated, "Oh, you can't be serious."

"This is wrong, and you know it!", Audrey shouted out.

Rourke walked over as he asked not caring, "We're this close to the biggest payday ever in our lives and now you people, pick all of times to grow a conscience?"

Vinny stepped up as he pointed out, "We've done a lot of things we're not proud of: Robbing graves, plundering tombs, double parking. But, nobody got hurt.", but then he shrugged a little as he truthfully stated, "Well…maybe somebody got hurt, but nobody we knew."

Rourke, getting fed up with all this goody two-shoes crap, walked back to his truck as he shouted out, "Ah, if that's the way you want then fine. More for me!", and got into the truck containing Suki and the crystal. He then muttered, "P.T. Baltimore was right.", and then he and the remainder of his soldiers and the Pirates, drove off on the bridge, with the others unable to do anything at this time. As they drove off the city border, the waters began to stop and dry up. Then the plants began to slowly dry up and die, and much to Kida's fear, the crystals that her people wore started to dim out.

Feeling solely responsible, Kida attempted to run out after Rourke, shouting, "WE cannot let them do this!"

But then she was stopped by Ariel as she pleaded, "Wait, Kida! You can't face them all by yourself!"

But Vinny pulled them back, as he stated, "Wait a second, ladies."

After the vehicles crossed the bridge, Rourke stopped the truck as he glared over at the other end, to where he figured the others were standing. He then chuckled, "I heard that Thatch kid pulled off a miracle taking out Barbossa…", he then pulled out a detonator as he chuckled, "Let's see 'em pull off another miracle.", and then detonated the trigger. Then suddenly, the entire bridge blew up, falling down as debris was burnt into the lava lake below them, and everyone jumped back from the explosion.

As soon as the explosion was over, everyone got up as they saw the debris disappear over the side. Then Vinny shrugged as he stated, "Okay…now you can go."

"Everyone!", Sweet said up from the palace, "Y'all better come up here!"

**Next Chapter: Save Atlantis; a Daring Battle**


	34. Save Atlantis!

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 33: Save Atlantis; A Daring Battle

* * *

**

**Back at the Palace**

The teens and Milo had rushed over to the palace in rushing after to see Sweet. When they got there, they saw that Sweet was treating Kida's father, as Kida raced after the others and to Sweet's side. Sweet sighed heavily and sadly as he put away his stethoscope. Kida leaned over and knelt to her father as she looked to Sweet and asked, "Will he be all right? Dr. Sweet?"

Sweet looked to Kida and shook his head as he replied, "It's not good I'm afraid. He's suffering from internal bleeding.", and as the others got there, he stood up and sadly said, "And there's not more I can do except try and make him comfortable."

Kida couldn't believe what she was hearing as she looked to her father. She gently grasped his hand and bowed her head in forgiveness, as well as to try and hide the tears from her face. Those that came with her, which who was pretty much her friends in general, felt sadness in their hearts considering that they felt responsible for this entire disaster. Frey was one of those people as he walked up to her and knelt down beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked to her, feeling saddened by this, as he apologized, "I'm sorry, Kida. This is our fault this happened."

Kida looked up and to Frey as he saw that her eyes were letting out a few tears. She quickly wiped them away as she shook her head as she looked to her father, "No. I did this. I betrayed my family by helping Rourke." she sighed as she admitted, "I brought this nightmare upon my people."

It was then that when Ariel and Eric arrived to their side, Sweet shook his head as he encouraged the kids, "Ah, don't go beatin' yourselves up about this. If anyone's to blame it's Rourke; he's been after that crystal ever since that squid-faced pirate told him about it in Iceland."

It was then that when Sweet said that, Frey lit up and looked to Kida, "That's it. Kida, your crystal. Remember back in the cave."

Kida then remembered that, and lit up as she took her crystal, "You're right."

Milo arrived and overheard everything as he asked, "Wha-What are they talking about?"

Frey looked to everyone as he explained, "The crystals. They have some kind of healing abilities.", he then pointed to his shoulder as he explained his previous injury, "Believe me, I saw it at work before."

But just before Kida could attempt to heal her father, she was stopped by him as he stopped her head, "No." He then placed it back down as he heaved with his breath, trying desperately to talk while ignoring the pain, "No more delaying the inevitable. No more… waiting, no more… no more fearing the inevitable.", he then looked to his daughter with calm and accepting eyes, "Unlike those who fear death, like the Kings of our Past, I have accepted death and now await it to come and claimed me."

Upon hearing those words, Kida tearfully pressed her face into her father's side. "Father please!", she begged him, "Please let me use the crystal to heal you!"

"No, Kida.", the King whispered, smiling gently at is daughter, "I have lived over for nearly over a hundred millennia, which is longer than most humans or Atlanteans should live. My only wish now is to finally be able to rest and let my spirit pass into the afterlife as others have done so before me…. To be one with the Heart." Realizing that she would not win this fight, Kida tearfully closed her eyes, and lowered her head down… and was surprised when Frey stepped in and knelt next to her, and Ariel placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort a friend.

However, before the King could finally rest in peace, he noticed something amiss as he asked his youngest daughter, "Kida… where is your sister?"

It was then that Kida, not sure if her father needed to know this, begrudgingly struggled to answer him as she started, "Well, she… um, Father… that is to say… uh…."

"Your Majesty…", Milo started out, getting everyone's attention, explained to the King, "Suki somehow… merged with the Master Crystal itself. I mean, it's hard to believe but she…."

"She has been chosen….", the King replied, in a slip of hopelessness and despair for his first daughter's fate, "… like her mother before her."

This caused everyone, minus Akuda and the Guards, to be slightly confused by that choice of words. Even Kida seemed a bit confused by that; she had not misheard it at all when her father had said the Master Crystal had 'chosen' her sister. It was then that of all the confusion, only Ariel was able to ask the question, "Wait. What do you mean by 'She has been Chosen'?"

The King sighed at this, knowing full well that this would not be easy to explain. However, his time would nearly falter, and he knew more than ever knew his youngest daughter and her companions, would have to know this. He took a strained deep breath as he began, "In times of danger, the Heart of Atlantis will choose a host. One of royal blood, to protect itself, and its people. It will accept no other."

After hearing that, everyone was equally surprised by that. But Eric, who knelt down with the others, asked in order to be certain he heard right, "Wait. You said choose and accept?", the King nodded as his deepest riddle had been answered as he confirmed it, "So then like in the Journal said… this giant crystal… it's alive?"

"In a way… yes, it is.", the King replied as he continued to explain, "You see, the Crystal was given to us by the Great Sea Goddess, Calypso herself. Before it was given the title, the Heart of Atlantis, it was known as the Second Heart of the Sea. With it, she proclaimed that it was the source of all life and giver of life to those who occupied above or below the Ocean Waters. But what we had learned then, was that when our people wore the crystal pendants before you, the Crystal then started to thrive on the collective emotions of all those who came before us, and afterwards. In return, it has provided our people Power, Longevity, Protection. And as it grew…" the king coughed, feeling his time coming before him, "It developed a consciousness of its own… that it spread towards to our robotic constructs that you've seen beforehand.", but then the King grimaced at what came next, "In my arrogance… I sought to use the crystal's power to create a massive weapon of war against our former enemy, Atlantica, which we had constructed as Laputa, the Sky Cannon. But in the end, when we used the Sky Cannon for the first time, we learned firsthand that the Heart's power was too great for anyone to control. Its power overwhelmed us… and led to our destruction."

It was then that after hearing all that, Ariel had finally pieced it together as she stated, "That's why you hid it beneath the city… to keep history from repeating itself."

The King nodded to that, but then stated, "And to prevent Kida or Suki from suffering the same fate… as my beloved wife."

It was after hearing that, Kida shot up, determined to get an answer out of her father as she looked defiant to him, "Father, what are you talking about? What is going to happen to my sister?"

The King struggled as he heaved a little with his condition, "If she remains bonded to the Master Crystal… she could be lost to it…. forever.", it was after hearing that, Kida's eyes went wide with shock and terror. And with that, she ran towards her room, with the others looking at her retreating form. However, their attention was then turned back to the King as he sorrowfully finished, "The love of my daughters is all that I have left. My burden would have become theirs, to protect the Master Crystal, when the time was right." He then removed his crystal pendant as he steadily sat up, and then turned towards Eric, who was still kneeling down, "But now, Seablade Bearer…", and then put his crystal pendant around Eric's neck as the boy looked surprised, "…its protection must now fall to you…. As it was always your true destiny to do so."

"Me?", Eric asked, as he looked at the crystal pendant now given to him.

The King nodded as he lay back down, the strength finally leaving him as he stated, "It is true that the Seablade Bearer will eventually bring ruin… but he will also bring something else…hope. Hope in creating a new world for us all." He then coughed slightly, feeling the end coming to him as he pleaded to the Bearer, "You must… you must return the Crystal, Eric Thatch… Save Atlantis… save my daughter…."

Eric looked at the pleading King, and then bowed his head respectfully to him, "I will, your majesty."

And then, with his final breath, the King smiled at this…. And then laid down as he past away peacefully, going on into the next life. Everyone took a moment of silence at this, even Akuda who bowed his head for his now deceased brother, as did the guards.

After that, Eric stood up as he adjusted the Zeus' Fist on his left hand. After that, he started to walk out of the palace, but not before Milo stopped him, "Eric, wait a minute! Where do you think you're going?"

"To get the Crystal back.", Eric stated, "And to kick Rourke's butt."

Then Ariel stepped up as she stated, "But you can't go alone on this."

"They're right.", came a voice that got everyone's attention. They turned and saw Kida, all dressed in her Hunter/Warrior's armor as she flexed out her wrist blades as they snikted out, and back in the gauntlet. She then stood in front of Ariel and Eric as she stated, "I will help in anyway that I can."

Ariel placed a reassuring hand on Eric's shoulder as she smiled to him, "Count me in too."

"We're with you too.", Frey stated as he and Wally walked up to them.

"Okay, okay!", Milo shouted, trying to talk sense into this, "You're all too young and crazy!", the teens stopped by this as Milo stated, "Do any of you know what you're getting into? This is Rourke, he's got an army, fighting experience, even guns and fish-men pirates. I'm not about to let you all make a choice that'll get you all killed!"

After putting away his tools, Sweet looked to Milo as he walked up and stated, "Well, technically this is your choice, Milo."

Milo raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Excuse me?"

Sweet stated, "Well, originally Rourke may have been Team Leader, but it was you and your nephew that led the way. So I followed you two in, and I'll follow you two out.", he then stated, "Eric's already made his decision… time to make yours, Milo."

After hearing that, Milo started to get a little upset as he sarcastically, but seriously, pointed out, "Oh, my decision. Well, I'm pretty sure we've seen what my decisions have done. I helped lead a band of plundering vandals and monstrous pirates to the greatest archeological discovery in precedence history. Thus, enabling the kidnap/murder of the Royal Family. Not to mention delivering the most powerful force known to man, into the hands of a mercenary nutcase, who's probably going to sell it to some high and mighty dictator.", and then he looked to Sweet as he finished, "HAVE I LEFT ANYTHING OUT?"

It was then that Sweet shrugged as he stated, "Well… your nephew and friends did start that campfire and sent us down that big hole."

And then Milo threw his arms up in frustration as he sat down and sarcastically remarked, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

But then, when the whole thing seemed lost, Eric was the one to step up as he sat next to his uncle and stated, "You know, Uncle Milo. In my experience, When you hit bottom… the only place left to go is up."

Milo sighed, with his head still down as he asked, "Who told you that?"

"Oh, I don't know.", Eric stated sarcastically, until he smiled at what he said next, "An old Idealistic fellow we both looked up to, by the name of Thaddeus Thatch, who told us never to give up on anything in our lives. Remember?"

It was after hearing that, Milo finally lit up as he looked to Eric's smiling face, and then outside the palace. Everyone awaited Milo's reaction, but they didn't have to wait long as he and Eric stood up and smirked determined at each other.

* * *

**Outside the Palace**

Jack, his crew, and everyone else waited outside for the others to come out. They were either sitting patiently, but if they were like Audrey, they were pacing back and forth, waiting for anyone to make a move. Then for a small while, they saw Eric and Milo, accompanied by Kida, Frey, Ariel, Wally, Sweet, and Akuda as they walked past everyone. Jack raised an eyebrow at this as he got up, "Somethin's got them all vexed up for something." He then ran after them as he asked anyone of the situation, "Oy, mates! Where you all going on this little venture of yours?"

Ariel was the only one to talk out as she looked to Jack with determination behind her eyes, "We're going after Rourke."

As after they heard that, Audrey stated, "That's just crazy, you guys!"

Ariel then stopped as she and Audrey were face-to-face as she answered truthfully, "No one said it was the smart thing.", and then continued to follow the others, "But it is the right thing to do."

After hearing that, Audrey huffed as she looked to the crew and Jack as she suggested, "Come on. We'd better make sure that they don't hurt themselves."

It was then that when Ariel and Eric stopped in front of a giant vehicle that resembled a fish of sorts. Before they climbed up on it, Helga ran up to them as she stated, "Listen! Rourke has soldiers on his side, as well as Jones' crew. They have weapons as well as the Whitmore Gliders, meaning you'll be fighting them on both Land and Air. And even if you were able to get to them, there's also those Xenos that'll be waiting for you.", the two teens turned around to face Helga as the two saw that there was much concern in her eyes as she finished, "Look. I want to get the Heart of Atlantis back as much as all of you do, but what you're all thinking about is a plan for mass suicide."

Then Eric climbed up the fish as he sat down on what appeared to be a saddle seat. He then looked to Helga as he stated to everyone, "You're probably right…", and then took the crystal pendant from around his neck as he found the hand pad and crystal port, "…but Rourke doesn't have anything like these in his arsenal.", and then inserted the Key and did the rest of the procedure. And then in a matter of seconds, glowing glyph patterns glowed on the fish, as did the eyes, as it growled to life and levitated off the ground.

After that, everyone aside from the leading party, were completely amazed as Gibbs muttered out, "By Jones' Beard…."

Packard, on the other hand, took a drag form her cigarette as she monotonely stated, "Well… I'm impressed."

Audrey climbed up the fish as well, as Eric pointed out, "It's pretty simple. All you've gotta do is…"

But then Audrey shoved him out of the way, not caring about the details, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up, we get it. okay?", and then slammed her palm on to the pad, despite Eric's warnings. Then suddenly, the fish shot backwards, crashing into the side of the temple it was parked to, shattering the back fin. Those who heard and saw the crash, including the Hunter/Warriors that had gathered around, saw this unexplainable phenomenon on what the young Strangers had done.

After recovering form the small crash, Eric shot a look at Audrey, as he explained, "Gently, okay? This isn't one of the trucks. The controls need a little more delicacy."

Audrey groaned as she straightened her hat out and nodded to Eric, "I'll try and remember that."

Then suddenly, a crowd of the Hunter/Warriors walked up as Eric and Audrey got off, and one of the younger warriors asked, "How is this done?"

Then Ariel and Kida walked up as Ariel stated as she showed her crystal pendant, "All you need to activate them is the crystals.", and then she turned towards Kida smiling, "Show them, Kida."

Kida smirked at that as she ran over to one of the Hammerhead rider vehicles. The warriors and everyone else followed as Kida sat at the control chair and took her crystal, showing and instructing her people, "Half-turn right, quarter-turn back, and remember: keep your hand on the control pad at all times."

Vinny walked up as he asked, "Hey, Eric. Your Majesty. You got somethin' sporty. You know, like a Tuna."

It was then that Akuda smirked, "Actually….there's something else much better than a tuna.", he then pointed out to a few vehicles that both Eric and Frey seemed to get interested in as they ran over to them. Covered in vines, were a type of two-pilot jet like Stingray fliers, all completely unused at all, but still fresh enough to do flight and battle in. Akuda walked up to one of them, opening the crystal blue hatch that led to the cockpit, showing two chairs side by side, with at the pilot's seat, two control pads, and the co-pilot's seat, four controls. Eric and Frey ran up to it, as did everyone else to their respectful vehicle.

Cookie shouted out as he climbed on board of one of the Fish vehicles with Packard, clicking his boom stick rifle, "Saddle up, Partners. Bring jerky and ammo!"

As everyone was seated in, they activated their vehicles; all of them roaring to life as the blue glyphs and blue eyes glowed brightly. Wally jumped in from behind Eric and Frey's vehicle as Akuda joined up owith the two, including Kida as well. Milo and Jack were sitting in a Hammerhead vehicle, along with Gibbs, Vinny, and Marty as they sat in another one, along with Audrey, Sweet, and Cotton in another one. Ariel and Helga sat in another Hammerhead, while everyone else took a Singray or a Fish vehicle of sorts as they all became airborne.

Milo flew up first as he declared out to everyone, "Alright! This is it! we're gonna rescue the Princess! We're gonna save Atlantis… or die trying!"

"I for one, choose life, mate.", Jack muttered, but then shouted, "NOW LET'S GO, YOU SCURVY DOGS!" and everyone else cheered as they zoomed towards the cavern entrance, attempting to bring back the Crystal as well as the Princess. The Atlantean vehicles were whizzing through the air back to the bridge that connected Atlantis to the tunnel that led to the surface. Atlantean vehicles were soaring through the air like a mighty flock of birds. Crowds of Atlanteans cheered them on as they flew across the now dilapidated bridge.

* * *

**Back in the Cave**

The soldiers and pirates worked effortlessly to create a makeshift missile that would blow up the blockage of the cavern above. Getting a safe distance, they fired the rocket straight at the top center. As soon as it reached its destination, the missile exploded, causing a little rubble to sprinkle down upon them. as soon as the debris stopped and the dust cleared, Rourke walked over to a Cliffside, looking up at the handy hole that had been blown open.

Rourke smirked in triumph as he saw the light coming out of the cavern hole above him as he smirked ambitiously, "I love it when I win."

Somewhere nearby in the caverns, the Atlantean flight force was speeding its way to the destination to where the camp would be located. Back with Rourke and the others, they were setting up a giant blimp ship that would get the Crystal up the cavern, and back to the subs parked at the Portal of Atlantis.

Jack and Milo's vessel flew on forward, but then something on the control panel lit up. on a small circular dial, a light lit up, showing a holographic picture of Eric's head and bust as the hologram spoke up, "Uncle Milo?"

"Eric?", Milo asked, confirming it was his nephew.

"Yeah, apparently we can stay in communication on these rides.", Eric explaining that this was a form of communication. Sort of like a car phone as Eric asked, "So… what's the plan?"

"That tidbit of information seems rather essential right now at the moment now doesn't it?" Jack said.

"Like Jack said," Frey stated as his Holo-picture popped up as he asked, "How do you plan on beating these things?"

"Okay here's the plan," Milo said, "We're going to sweep in low and catch him by surprise."

"Well, I've got news for you, Milo!" Audrey interrupted as she spoke up next to Milo and Jack as she and Sweet flew in next to them, "Rourke. He's never surprised and he's got a lot of guns."

"Well, do you have any suggestions?!" Milo snapped.

"Yeah," Vinny said, "Don't get shot!"

"I like him," Jack said, "Good advice. Easy to remember!" he then shouted behind to the others, "Hoist the colors, you rats with wings!"

Helga allowed herself a small smile as she and Ariel flew up close to them, "Hoist your own colors you drunken imbecile!"

"That's _Captain_ Drunken Imbecile to you!" Jack cried. He raised his pistol high in the air. "Ready?!"

Ariel cried, "NOW!" All at once the vehicles charged forward, with ramming speed, in hopes to catch Rourke in time. "Full speed ahead!" Ariel cried. The riders sped forwards carrying the warriors and heroes with them towards the Cavern ceiling hole and the battle that would soon rage ahead.

* * *

**Back with Rourke**

The Blimp was getting ready to liftoff; the pirates and soldiers had already bolted and chained the iron box containing Suki and the Crystal. The ship then lifted off the ground as Rourke smirked in triumph at this scene. He was currently on board with Maccus as he overlooked the scene, but then frowned as he saw something coming towards them from the other tunnel. He saw a flying army of strange vehicles heading right for them, but then he saw who was leading them: Milo Thatch.

"There they are!" Milo yelled pointing ahead.

Rourke jumped back in surprise before yelling to his cronies, "We got company!" bullets and combi-sticks rained down onto his company, but they fought back just as hard. Bullets soared through the air, pinging against the Atlantean vehicles.

Rourke laughed wickedly, "Nice try, kids! But you're going to need more than bullets and sticks to beat me!"

Then suddenly, machine gun turrets shot at the flying vehicles, gaining slight advantage against the Atlanteans. Then suddenly, glider-like propulsion vehicles shot straight towards them, firing right at Milo and the others. Eric and Frey flew in front to shield them; the Stingray fighters were fairly armored as they shielded the lesser vehicles.

While piloting, Eric grunted as he piloted, "Sheesh! I thought Audrey said that Rourke had guns!"

Kida, who stood behind them, stated, "I think Audrey mentioned that he was also never surprised."

As they flew on overhead, one of the turrets shot at the Stingray. Eric made a sharp turn of the ship, causing Frey to slam his hand on his control panel. Outside, the Stingray's horns glowed and then shot out a few powerful shots that shot out like machine gun bullets, and hit the turret, exploding the ship.

Vinny, who was being shot at, also did the same thing as his hand slammed onto the fish's control pad. Out of the Fish's opened mouth, a massive bolt of blue energy shot at one of the machine gun turret trucks, destroying it. The Atlanteans, noticing this, learned of their ship's firepower. Vinny smirked at this as he stated, "Okay, now… thing's are getting good."

Milo and Jack flew up beside him and Mole as Milo shouted, "Vinny, Mole! We can't let Rourke get up to the top of that shaft!", he then pointed out, "the Four of us are gonna act as the decoys!", he then looked to his left and shouted, "Audrey! Sweet! Cotton!", and htne pointed to where Suki and the Crystal were kept, "Fly underneath that thing, and cut her loose!"

Sweet nodded, "We're on it!", and then the three flew under the ship, under the crossfire.

It was an amazing aerial battle; surface ships fighting against the Atlantean technology. However, Rourke's crew and the pirates were losing next to Milo's forces as they continued the barrage. Milo, Jack, Mole, and Vinny kept Rourke and Maccus busy up top, making sure that those below were not getting noticed.

Audrey was sawing at the chains with Sweet's saw in hand, working as fast as she could. She looked to Sweet impatiently as she shouted, "I thought you said this thing could cut through a femur in twenty-eight seconds?"

Sweet huffed as he shouted, "Less talk, more saw!"

The fight continued, but then Maccus looked down from where he stood. He saw the three trying their best to get away with the Crystal, as he snarled, "Oh no, you don't!", and then grabbed one of the strapped on missile depth charges as he dropped one near them.

Cotton saw this as his parrot squawked, "Death from above! Death from above!"

Sweet caught that on as more depth charges were falling. He grabbed Audrey as he said, "Cotton's right. Time's up, girl.", as they made their getaway.

Helga and Ariel both saw this as they flew in right ahead. Ariel stated, "This isn't good!", but then saw Helga standing up as she readied her pistol. She looked puzzled, "Helga? What are…?", and then Helga jumped, as Ariel shouted, "Helga!" Helga then accurately, landed on the balloon, sliding down and then landed right behind Rourke.

Rourke turned around as he saw Helga coming in with a roundhouse kick to the face… really hard. She then growled as she threw in another more kicks to the face, until Rourke caught her foot. And then he growled, "Next time, make sure you know who's side your on!", he chuckled as he threw her overboard, and listened to her scream all the way down. "Nothing personal!", he mocked as he yelled down.

At that moment, one of the Stingray's flew in the air as it hovered overhead of him and Maccus. And then suddenly, three figures jumped up, and only two tackled him. Rourke whirled around in surprise as he saw Frey Asapin, take out his daggers and duke it out with the axe-wielding Maccus. After getting up slightly, he looked and saw who it was that kicked/tackled him as they knelt down, getting ready to kick his ass. It was Eric Thatch and the princess, Kida.

Rourke smirked as he cracked his knuckles as he walked to them both, "Well, Eric, I gotta hand it to you. You're a bigger pain in the neck than I would have ever thought possible!" the two teens growled as they threw two punches at him, however, they were caught by Rourke as he punched them back, causing the two to fall off the ledge as they fell downward. Luckily they grabbed on to the box that Suki and the Crystal were kept in. Rourke growled but still kept his smirk as he walked towards his Gattling mini Gun as he walked over to the ledge as he shouted out to the two, "I consider myself an even tempered man; it takes a lot to get under my skin!", and then carefully aimed it at the two as he smirked evilly, "But congratulations - you just won the solid gold kewpie doll!"

And then suddenly, Rourke shouted out with pain. At the last minute, as soon as Frey had kicked Maccus overboard, he threw one of his daggers into Rourke's back. The pain caused Rourke to arch upward, firing his mini-gattler at the blimp, tearing at it, and igniting the gas inside. Rourke finally got the pain out, and saw that the blimp was comign downward. Rourke, for once in his life, looked shocked and surprised by this as for the first time in his life, he was struck with defeat.

But at that moment, madness struck him as he grabbed one of the battle axes. He then jumped downward to Eric and Kida; the two teens a little scared to see the maddened look in rourke's eyes as he attempted to slash at their heads. Eric easily dodged the slash, as did Kida as she stood at the door, showing the crystalized glass window.

Rourke knelt down, face-to-face with the Princess as Eric went unnoticed. Rourke glared at Kida with a deadly smirk, "Tired, Your Majesty?", he then slashed downward at her, missing her as she quickly dodged it, and struck the glass window inside the capsule. He then grabbed her by the throat, lifting her above him. Eric saw this and then saw a glowing crystal seeping out. he actiavted the Zeus' Fist as he reached out and dipped the finger clawed tips into the crystal as he pulled them out and flexed the now glowing claws.

He then quickly got up as Rourke yelled out to the struggling Kida, "Oh, that's a darn shame. CAUSE I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!"

And then Eric ran up to him, and slashed the madman across the chest, creating five slash marks. Rourke let out a cry of pain and released Kida; suddnely, a rope came down as they looked up and saw Frey at the ring center to where the propeller that kept the ship steering right. hE shouted to the two, "Come on!", and the two grabbed it and climbed up as Rourke glared at the teens, attempting to kill them.

Suddenly, Rourke's wounds started glowing the same bright blue as the crystal. The blue color overwhelmed him as he shouted out in agony, covering almost all of him in a crystal like coating with crystal spikes growing out of his back, as well as the fingers and thumb on his right hand to grow into blades, and his right eye glowing yellow, with red glowing vein like cracks all around his body, leaving only the left side of his chest, waist, arm, and head still flesh and blood.

The three teens hung at the circle under the blade fan, and witnessed the whole thing. Frey gulped, "Well… that's interesting."

The three let out a sigh of relief as Kida leaned on to Frey, resting her head on his shoulder, with him doing the same on her head. Eric sighed in relief as he murmured out, "Thank… heaven."

However, their moment of rest came short, as Rourke's right arm slashed at them. The three jumped back as Rourke, still moving, slashed at them, shouting in his own voice, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The three teens then used their weight to get Rourke to slip under the blades under the airship. However, Rourke saw this as he jumped downward, but not quickly enough as his legs were caught in the blades, shattering into a thousand pieces. He screamed out in agony as he fell down somewhere into the blackened abyss.

The airship then sunk to the ground taking the three teens and the crystal with it. All three of them plopped to the ground and rolled a distance away. The three crashed into the steel capsule and winced. It was then that the airship crashed in the distance, creating an explosion of unbelievable magnitude to where Rourke fell at. Kida groaned a little, but then noticed where she had rolled into. It was a still alive, but very much in pain Helga, as she looked to the teens and grimily smirked, "Hey… guess you kids did pretty good."

Eric groaned, but then noticed Helga as he walked over to her and knelt down. He looked at her and saw that she was hurting badly, "Oh man. We've gotta get you fixed up quickly."

The fight was over as Milo and everyone else landed their vehicles and ran towards the teens. Ariel was the first to land as she ran over to Eric and Helga as quickly as she could. She stopped in front of Eric and knelt down with him as she looked to Helga. She didn't look to good as she looked to Eric and stated, "We have to get her back to the city!"

Before anyone could do anything, the ground shook violently. "That didn't sound good." Jack said nervously.

"The volcano!" Mole screamed, "She awakes!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Farwell and Departures; Two Worlds, One Family**

* * *


	35. Two Worlds, One Family pt1

**Sorry if this chapter came up short, but I've been working on my Negima Remix story for some time. For some odd reason, I seem to be on a role with that one. But in order to keep you from suspense, here's a small update.**

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**

**Chapter 34:** **Farwell and Departures; Two Worlds, One Family pt.1**

* * *

**Back in the Cavern**

* * *

Everyone paled as they heard the roaring of the now-awakened volcano. As Sweet and Audrey loaded the injured Helga onto their vehicle, Mole paled as his eyes shook with fear. The earlier explosion had caused the dormant volcano all around them to erupt with life once more. This posed as a bad situation for all of them; if they didn't get out of there in time, they would all be fried by the now bubbling magma that would engulf them all. Mole went white as a sheet and his voice full of panic as he stated the obvious, "Ze volcano! She awakes!"

"Hey I had nothing to do with it!" Vinny declared waving a stick of dynamite. The teens looked at him at this point as Dax and everyone else just up and glared at him. Vinny smiled sheepishly as he licked the tip of his finger and extinguished the spark.

"This here would be a good place not to be," Cookie said nervously. The rumbling in the cavern was beginning to get worse as everyone felt the ground underneath their feet beginning to shake and getting hotter.

That was made obvious as Frey felt searing heat beneath his feet as he looked to everyone, "Guys, let's get a move on. My feet are starting to sweat here."

Dax looked at Frey with a raised eyebrow as he sarcastically asked, "Do we need a newsflash every time your body does something?"

"Just ignore him. He does it for attention.", Eric sarcastically joked, which wasn't the best time for it at this very second.

"No, we have to get her back!" Milo cried as he ran over to the capsule with a few chains as he tried to secure them, "Or else the whole city will die!"

"And if we don't get out of here, _we'll _die!" Audrey retorted as she ran over to help him with it, accompanied by Kida and the boys as the two chained it to the Stingray.

"It's the only way to reverse this!" Milo cried in frustration, "Just do it!", and with that, they finished chaining up the capsule to the Stingray, and ran to their ships in quick preparation to get out of there.

"Jack, that's our cue to skedaddle!" Eric yelled up to where Jack was still parked at. However, he saw that he and his crew had already gotten a head start back to the city. The others had already gotten ready to sekaddle as well; as soon as possible. However, Eric shook his head at seeing Jack's yellow streak get the better of him at this point in time.

"I hate him!", Eric mumbled as he and Frey scrambled over to the Stingray.

A deep rumbling sound echoed from the distance. Suddenly, a stream of lava flooded down upon them. The two boys barely had time to scream before the lava forced them to speed out of there downstream. The Stingray scampered up the sides as Wally made dead sure that the Capsule was still attached to the vessel, and clung to the chains in a panic. Flames were licking the ship's rear and black plumes of smoke were rising in the air as it nearly melted the vessel.

Kida clung to Frey's back as the vehicle rocked back and forth "To the right! The RIGHT!" she yelled.

"I know! I know!" Frey yelled back, not wanting this to end up as back-seat driving, "Will you just let me DRIVE?!"

Wally screamed out of his mouth, "EEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

In the cockpit, the boys struggled to maintain the ship's equilibrium. Eric, who gritted his teeth at the controls, groaned, "This is bad, Frey!"

Frey shook his head as he stated, "We've had bad before, Eric!"

"This is worse!", Eric retorted as he did his best to get them out of there and back to the others.

It was then that when they had gained more speed and a little more distance, the Stingray was catching up to Milo and the others. They had finally caught up!

"Guys!" someone yelled out to them from the side. They saw that it was none other than Sweet and the others as he pointed out, "We're almost out of the cavern! Just keep heading straight!"

The Atlantean vehicles sped ahead getting away as fast as they could from the approaching lava wave, sliding all over the cavern walls in an attempt to engulf the heroes. Everyone who was either steering or backseat riding were clinging to their vehicles for dear life until they finally made their way out of the caverns, passing the Digger as it immediately was bathed in a small wave of lava that came after them, and straight into the city of Atlantis.

At blinding speeds, soaring across the city ground with the Atlanteans watching in awe, the heroes made their way tot the palace platform. There they tried to land as best as they could, but instead skidded across the stone floor, crashing through stands until they landed in the center of the city.

Everyone immediately got off as they ran over to Eric and Frey's Stingray. Right now, what was more important was to get the crate open as fast as they could. Eric activated the Zeus' Fist as he began to hammer the door off the capsule as fast as he could. Kida and Milo joined in as they used combi-staffs to pry open the crates as fast as they could.

"ZE FIZZURE! IT IZ ABOUT TO RELEASE HER FANTASTIC PUROPLASTIC FURY!" Mole yelled out to everyone as he pointed and shouted hysterically.

"Milo! Kids!" Sweet called out, "Mole says the wall's gonna blow!"

"Oh, _that's_ what he said," Jack said.

Eric grunted as he tried to pry open the crate with the Fist's strength as he gritted through his teeth, "Ugh! Very astute observation… Mole!"

Milo and the others were desperately trying to pry open the crate with all their effort and might to do so in order to save the city. And with one final slam of the Zeus' Fist, did Eric finally brought all of them hope at this point. For as the final strike of the fist to the door, suddenly without warning, the crate burst apart and light from the crystal flared everywhere. Suki hung there glowing a strange blue light as the pieces to the iron capsule floated all around her, almost as if she was generating an orbit that held them in place.

Dax, who was on Eric's shoulder, shook his furry little head as he whimpered at the odd scene, "This is not NORMAL!"

Kida looked up to her sister, helpless even with all her weapons and strength. She feared that maybe they were too late as she whispered in worry to her sister, fearing that she would soon join their mother, "Suki…"

Suddenly, Suki ascended upwards high above Atlantis on top of the highest tower, overlooking everything around them; the ground exploding under them as the carving rocks of the faces of the Kings of the Past floated upward towards her and orbited, slightly spinning. Then suddenly, the rock orbit began to spin faster and faster, as Suki and the Crystal glowed even brighter.

Then suddenly, out of the spinning, bolts of blue lighting shot at every corner of the city. Those that ran to the center saw the bolts aim at something as out of the water, Atlantean robots came back to life to join the people in this dire need. But then suddenly, out of the watery depths of the city's massive lakes and rivers, titanic statue like humanoid robots arose up from the abyss. As they rose up from their resting places, a rain of fire shot at the city, nearly hitting the city had almost killing those nearby. The giants tumbled and walked forward to the edge of the city as fast as they could, almost sensing on what was happening.

As the lava was coming in faster, the robots had reached their final destination. Together the statues clapped their hands together in unison, energy emanating from their hands as it slid over and connected to one another. This in turn, created a mighty blue shield which hovered over the city like a shell, protecting it again as it had in the days of old when the city was about to meet it's demise.

Suddenly a flood of golden lava swept over them rising over the top of the shell.

As this happened, looked up in much worry at this as she stood next to Eric. Almost sensing her dread and fear, Eric brought her close to him in an embracing hug, almost startling her with such an action; wanting never to let her go and out of her sight. He looked to her as she did to him as they were both eye to eye. Eric then spoke up to her, "Ariel… in case we die…"

"I love you, Eric.", Ariel finished, as the two close the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

Kida and Frey looked at the scene, and couldn't help but smile for their friends. But then the two turned to each other, and wondered about the same thing about them, both unaware that they were thinking the same thing at the time. But that thought had passed before everyone saw the lava had passed over the shield, covering them all up. And then by sheer power from the crystal, the shield charged up the lava and then hardened it into rock from there and back to its source.

… it felt like an eternity after the lava had frozen up into black fertile rock once more…

Then suddenly, glowing blue Atlantean writing began to weave up and down the shell. As it did, the rock broke apart crumbling down into the sea. The explorers watched in fascination as they saw the whole thing, and Packard taking plenty of pictures of it to boot. Finally, the shield began to thin out until it disappeared. A strange fog cleared up as everyone, including Milo and Kida looked up to where a small beam of light beamed downward in the center. And then they saw her… Suki, completely back to normal as the Heart of Atlantis was left floating upward with its rocky orbit circling it. Suki was finally lowered back down to the ground, released of the terrible power that had bonded with her only a few hours ago.

Milo and Kida hurried forwards to catch her. Milo had gotten there to her first as he had caught her when the light dimmed out, and he held her close for a few moments. Kida raced to them both as Suki moaned and stirred from her moment of dormancy. Her big blue eyes opened and she stared at the two, "Milo… Kida… "

She slowly opened her hand revealing a small bracelet in the palm. It was the same bracelet that their mother had taken with them, when she had merged with the Crystal in order to save them all on that very day. She had past the bracelet on to Kida; the youngest princess slowly clasped it into her hands, in remembering her mother's warmth and presence from that very day the two had lost their mother. It was then that Ariel walked up to her, along with the boys. Then Kida looked to her three new friends, and before she let out a few tears in sadness, she embraced them in a group hug, with them returning it.

For a few moments then, everyone walked over to the ledge; the explorers and remainders of the Royal Family stood out on the edge peering down at the city. It seemed that after the Shield had died down and the Crystal was restored it to rightful place, it somehow been restored back to life.

While they were staring at the beautiful view, Eric and Ariel held on to each other in ever loving bliss at this sight. And in a surprising notion, when Kida stood next to Frye, she slipped her hand into his, much to his surprise and non-resistance to the move. When Ariel and Eric saw that scene, the two lovebirds couldn't help but smile. In spite of all the turmoil, another love had managed to grow.

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

That very night, Suki was coroneted Queen of Atlantis, with Milo… surprisingly appointed Scholar/King of Atlantis. The royal couple strolled out into the center of the city, with the populace, Atlantean and Robot, and friends, where a large sculpture had been carved. Milo was quite proud of his artistic masterpiece. Kida gazed at it for a few moments with tear filled eyes before pressing her crystal to the stone. The carving lit up with blue light and Atlantean designs. A perfect replica of the sisters' late father. It slowly rose up to join the other Kings of the Past that floated and orbited the Heart of Atlantis.

Later on that night, in the now restored city, a huge party and feast went on, in celebration. The celebration marking the restoration of the Kingdom of Atlantis, as well as the valiant heroes that risked everything to save it. there was much celebrating and jolly-making, much to Jack's delight as he was dancing around comically with a bottle of unknown drink-age substance in his possession.

However, there were a few who weren't at the party, but just enjoying the scenery near the water. Standing at the pier balcony of the palace, overlooking the majestic city now restored, was none other than Eric. Due to tradition as being one of the heroic leaders, Kida and Suki offered Eric and Ariel some party clothing of their own. He was dressed in an ocean blue male sash robe that went down to his ankles, with a white long cloth in front; sort of an Egyptian style piece of clothing. He also wore a dark blue vest with gold line trim, opened up to expose his chest. However, what stood out from him now, was the peculiar mark on his left shoulder. It appeared to be a Heart-shaped glyph, with three lines going across it, representing the three levels of the universe. At this point, he was looking over the land, thinking about something that had been on his mind. However, it was broken out of thought as he heard a familiar voice, "Eric! Over here!"

He turned to see who it was and smiled at the scene. It was none other than Ariel as she too was dressed in Atlantean robes. She had on a toga like white and blue skirt that showed off her right leg, with a blue robe top that showed off her belly button, but exposed her cleavage a little; a golden band was around her neck to hold the robes on and together. On her wrists were two golden bands that had on two silk like bands that were attached to her collar. Her hair was tied in a ponytail that was let down, but didn't cover the tattoo on the back of her neck. It was two curved lines forming some sort of mouth, with a few wavy lines connecting to it, making them look like waves or the sea itself.

She smiled as she walked on over and stood next to Eric, "So I guess you didn't want to stay for the party?"

He shook his head lightly, "Nah. I just wasn't in the partying mood at that point." He then grimaced as he stated, "Plus…. You know how Jack gets when he's going on rum during parties and girls are in the mix."

Ariel nervously chuckled as she nervously sweatdropped, "You've got a point there." It was then that the two noticed two other individuals below them from where they stood. It was none other than Suki and Milo, walking together in the cavern moonlit forest walkway. The two were walking together, with Suki's arm linked to Milo's. Then, Ariel caught a glimpse of the two smiling to one another. She smiled as well as she looked to Eric, "I never would have thought your uncle or Kida's sister would fall in love like that."

Eric nodded to that, "I'm not really the romantic sort when it comes to seeing other couples as much," he said as he watched them go, "But they really do make a cute couple."

Ariel then smiled as she looked out to the whole city, "It's a real shame that we can't stay here much longer."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, but…", he then sighed sadly as he replied, "… Uncle Milo's gonna be staying here a lot longer."

Ariel sadly smiled at that as well from what she and Eric remembered. Milo, now as King/Scholar of Atlantis, and now married to Suki, had to stay in Atlantis. He wasn't angry or sad at the point, in fact, he couldn't have been happier to stay. Although he would be saddened that he and his nephew would be separated. She looked to Eric as she asked, "But now that Milo's staying here… what will we do when we get back?"

Eric smirked confidently, "Don't worry about it. I've been thinking about it, and I might ask Mr. Whitmore for a job. Until them, we can stay on the investment that we've been given during this voyage." He then looked back out in front, "But we'll manage."

Ariel smiled at Eric's unflinching confidence as she looked out at the landscape, "You're right. I mean, we've gotten this far."

Eric nodded as he smiled, but then looked serious for a few minutes. For a while, during this trip, this whole adventure, things had made him think about something for a while. He looked at Ariel, remembering that night during the school dance; on how she looked on the moonlit beach. She had looked the same way, and never wanted to tear his eyes off of her. it was then that he gathered enough courage and took a deep breath, and exhaled as he turned towards Ariel, "Ariel…?"

She turned to him, asking with a smile, "Yes? What is it?"

Eric sighed for a second, and looked to Ariel seriously, "I've had a lot of thought on this… and now I think it's actually the best time for it."

Ariel raised an eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "Time for what?"

Eric smiled to her as he started out, "Ariel…. We've been friends for a while. And afterwards, it blossomed into something much more." He then took her hands into his as he brought them up to their faces. He then looked her in the eye as he smiled to her, "And because of that, ever since I met you, I've never been this happy in my life."

"Eric, what are you getting at.", Ariel asked, not sure of where this was going.

Eric took a deep breath and let it out, as he said, "Ariel… when we're both eighteen, when we're both in college or after it, and we still love each other….", he shook his head as he mumbled, "…well, I'm pretty sure we both aren't worried about that…", he then smiled small as he looked to Ariel, and boldly asked, "… when we're old enough… will you marry me, Ariel?"

After hearing that, Ariel's face blushed and her eyes became starry on that question. Before it could go answered, Jack popped up with a rum bottle in hand. He looped his arm around Eric as he stated, "A wedding? I love weddings; DRINKS ALL AROUND!", and then looked to Ariel as he stated, "If you don't mind, luv… I'll be takin' the lad here. They're celebratin' on the heroes victory, and they're expectin' all the heroes."

Eric grunted, trying to break Jack's chokehold on him, "Then get Frey. I'm pretty sure he'd be interested in that."

"I'm sure he'd love to, mate….", Jack said as he tried to stay sober form the rum, but to no avail, "But we can't find Whelp no. 2, so we're goin' with Whelp no.1." And then dragged Eric away, kicking and pulling in an effort to free himself as they went to the party, leaving a still-stunned Ariel there.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Ariel blushed a little from what she had heard. She felt her cheeks burn bright as she brought her hands on her face at this, 'I can't believe it. Eric… proposed to me?' It was then that she felt giddier than a schoolgirl, as she giggled with delight. She then turned towards the landscape before her, and looked up at the cavern-induced moonlight. She smiled fondly of Eric as she sighed with ecstasy as she told herself, "I wish… I wish we were old enough now."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Farwell and Departures; Two Worlds, One Family pt.2**

* * *


	36. Two Worlds, One Family pt2

**

* * *

**

Sorry about giving your hopes up, but I just changed a little detail in this chapter. The change is Frey's weapon; instead of a dagger, he was supposed to get something else. It was still in development, so I had to put in a rush hour work job. Well, hope you're surprised, and check out my sub-arc, the Rise of Atlantis.

* * *

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 35: Farewells and Departures; Two Worlds, One Family pt.2**

* * *

**Elsewhere that Night**

Somewhere else in the palace, Princess Kida was overlooking the landscape, just as Eric and Ariel were at the time. At the time, she was wearing a traditional ceremony It had been a trying day for her and her kingdom. Her Father had died, leaving her and Suki as the next heirs to the throne, retrieving her sister Suki from the clutches of that treacherous Rourke, who had met his demise by the Seablade Bearer's hands. They didn't find the remains of that monster, but it was evident that seeing as how he was cut in half, it was likely that despite the crystallized mutation he had mysteriously underwent, someone like him could have survived being buried in lava.

But at the moment, that wasn't where her thoughts were straying that this point. Tomorrow morning, the explorers were heading back home, back to the surface world. But in true honesty, what was unsettling in her heart was the person she did not want to see leave: Frey. In truth, she had felt a strange twinge in her heart when she had first met him, and that feeling began to progress even farther than ever in her. And now that he was leaving with the others, it started to hurt even worse than ever.

She walked on over to a support beam railing, and leaned on it on her elbows. She looked up at the moon in envious and saddened eyes as she whispered, "There is still a great deal I wish to know about their world." And then her head drooped down as she looked down below to see the city as she closed her eyes, "And I wish that I did not have to part with my friends… or with Frey."

"Me neither."

Kida turned sharply around in surprise as she saw who it was that spoke out to her. It was none other than Frey, however he wasn't dressed in an Atlantean party outfit at all, just his regular pirate battle outfit. She was slightly relieved as she sighed, but looked to Frey with a small smile, "Frey. I did not expect you." She then asked as he walked over next to her at the rail, "Why are you not wearing…?"

"The Atlantean robes your servants tried to drag, strip, and forcefully dress me in, like they did with Ariel and Eric…", Frey stated as he leaned on the rail, accompanying the Atlantean Princess, "… I ditched them and hid when they were chasing after me to put that stuff on." He then sighed in relief from that little scene, and Kida couldn't help but chuckle at that story.

Then Frey looked out to the city as he sighed, "You know… when we get back… Port Royal's gonna seem so small compared to this place."

Kida sadly smiled at that as she looked to Atlantis, and then to Frey, "I am sure it will feel so." It was then that the feeling in her heart twinged again; this wouldn't stop until she spoke to him and tried once more. She then nervously gulped as she looked to him, blushing a little as she looked at how the cavern's moon lit him up. She then took a deep breath, and then asked, "Frey?"

Frey slightly turned to her direction as he asked, "Yeah, Kida?"

She then sighed, not knowing if what she said was the right idea, but then, she just came out and asked it, "Would you… would you stay here… with us?" And then looked to him, almost pleadingly as she asked, "With me?"

Frey looked in surprise by this, but then shook his head lightly as he said, "I'm sorry, Kida… but I can't." It was then that Kida's face looked of surprise and saddened disappointment as he went on, "I mean, I told you that all I have is my dad back home." And then he scratched the back of his head as he stated, "And also I've gotta watch over Eric and Ariel, who are practically family to me as well."

But then after hearing that, Kida look disheartened as she complained in a scolding way, "But you once said that you wanted to stay here longer!"

"I know I did.", Frey stated as he tried his best to calm her down, "But I've got a responsibility with my family back home." It was then that Kida had finally calmed down, but her shoulders slouched in sadness as she hung her head down, hiding her saddened face. It was then that Frey then decided to ask, "You know, you could… I mean you could come with us. If you want to, of course."

Like how Frey was in the beginning, Kida was also taken back by that proposal. She looked up to him with much surprise by this as her eyes nearly lit up, but then her face contorted in a saddened happiness. She politely shook her head as she stated, "I wish I could… but now that my sister has been appointed Queen, I must be by her side now." She then straightened up and tried to look as regal and calm as any royalty would in a situation like this, as she finished up to Frey, "I am sorry, Frey…. But as Second Princess of Atlantis, I must do what is necessary for my kingdom."

Frey sighed as he placed his fists on his sides as he sadly smirked in defeat, "Well… I guess this is goodbye then."

Kida nodded sadly to that as well, and extended her hand to him in a handshake. From what she was told by the others, a handshake was the proper way to say goodbye to someone. She then sighed as she politely but seriously looked to Frey as she said, "Well then, goodbye, Frey. I am sorry, but I can not see you or the others off tomorrow."

Frey looked at her hand, and then slowly lifted his hand to hers. But instead of shaking her hand, instead, he aligned his hand to hers just as she did when they first met. But this time, startling Kida almost, he laced his fingers with hers as he looked up to her, and sadly smiled back as he whispered, "Bye."

This only made things worse for Kida, who was starting to grow teary eye from this small breakup. She couldn't take it anymore as she broke away and ran away from him, leaving him a little stunned from this. He just stood there, looking disappointed at this as he slowly brought his hand down. It was then that he heard a small whine coming from near his legs and saw Max, with Dax and Sebastian sitting on top of him.

Frey then caught the suspicious look that Dax was giving him as he asked, "What?"

Dax, who was half-smirking at the boy, finally answered, "You _like_ her."

Frey, looking a little embarrassed shook his head as he stately denied to them both, "Hey, wait a minute!"

"Mmmmhmmm.", Dax only muttered, and then acted like a scolding parent as he pointed to the party, "Go to the Party and party down like the Laughing Warrior that you are!"

Frey groaned at that name as he turned to the trio and retorted, "You know, I really hate that name."

Even Sebastian seemed to be enjoying this as he scuttled up on Max's head and smirked, "Why not? It's wat dat tattoo on yer left arm means, right, mon?"

Frey groaned as he took off his left hand to reveal his tattoo that he received. It was the shape of half a circle, resembling a smile, with two lightning lines criss-crossing it in the center. This represented 'The Laughing Warrior' from which the Atlanteans deemed him as. He then put his glove back on as he groaned, "I need a good long party right now." And headed over to where it was happening, "And a long drink, to boot."

* * *

**In Kida's Room**

* * *

It was dark, except for the moonlight, as Kida sat on her bed, petting Obby on the head. The little Lava Dog purred as he felt his master's hands petting him. Kida looked out from her room sadly as she mumbled, "I guess… this is how it's meant to be, Obby." She then looked outside as she sighed, "I belong here in Atlantis; Frey belongs in his world."

"Is that what you think, dear Sister?"

Kida turned around sharply, as did Obby as he hopped off her, to see who it was that spoke out. it was Suki, leaning on the doorway as she got up and walked over to her sister. She then sat down next to her as Obby hopped off Kida's lap, and then placed an arm around her as Kida rested her head on her shoulder.

It was then that Suki looked over to her sister, and then said, "Sister… I can't help but think you should go with the explorers back to the surface."

Kida immediately broke away from her sister, looking at her surprised as much. She got up from her bed and looked at her sister in disbelief as she shook her head, "Sister, that… that is not funny." She then turned around as she came up with a few excuses as she tried to hide her excitement on the idea, and remembering her duty as a princess, "You know that with Father gone, you, Milo, and even Uncle will need all the help with the Council…"

Suki shook her head as she got up, "Milo and I have that problem solved on our own. Uncle can handle the security of the city."

But then Kida felt a little uneasy, not wanting to be torn apart from her home as easily. But in truth, she didn't want to say goodbye to her only friend at all as well. But still feeling slightly stubborn about not leaving her only home as she came up with more excuse, "Sister, please. I couldn't possibly… I mean, I… I belong here, with you, my people, and…" but then she was halted as she was embraced from behind by Suki.

The two sisters had a moment of sisterly bonding time, before Suki smiled at her sister as she concluded, "But you love that boy, don't you?" Kida fell silent at that last question as she lowered her head and closed her eyes in realization. But before she could answer her sister's question, Suki turned her around as the two were face-to-face, and she replied, "Kida, you haven't taken the throne; I have. This will give you the chance to have a chance to be with the friends that you have now. You should go with them." and then she smiled, "No matter where you are, Kida… you will not only stay a Princess of Atlantis, but you will always be my baby sister."

Kida couldn't help but smile at this as a tear went down her cheek. She then rushed into her sister with a big hug, which Kida returned as the two hugged each other, for which they somewhat felt would be the last time. In that moment, Kida whispered almost tearfully, "And you will always be in my heart, dear sister."

* * *

**Later On**

**Next Day**

* * *

A giant Narwhale ship was being loaded up with supplies and other equipment by the Atlanteans and a few robots. Standing next to the ship was the explorers and heroes of Atlantis as Suki, Milo, and Akuda stood attendant to them as Suki announced to them all, "Atlantis will honor your names forever as heroes.", as she placed a crystal pendant around each other explorers' necks, including an alive and kicking Helga, with a little help of the crystal's power. "I only wish there was more we could do for all of you."

"Uh thanks away. But ah…" Vinny said glancing over at the enormous pile of treasure that was being loaded on to the ship and smirked, "I think we're good."

Jack scowled a short distance away, "All that treasure.", he looked to Gibbs and the crew as he lit up immensely with an insane look of happiness in his eyes as one eye glinted, "Lads. We could retire early in Tortuga, with a pile of money and wenches to boot. Or retire in Singapore… whichever has better wenches and rum."

Then Milo chuckled as he stated to everyone, including his nephew and friends, "They'll take you back as far as the surface goes, but that's pretty much it."

Ariel walked up to Milo as she hugged him fiercely, "We're really going to miss you, Milo."

And then Vinny walked up to them both as he hugged them as he gushed out, "You know. I'm gonna reopen the Flower shop, and I'm gonna think of you guys every single day. Monday through Friday; 9-5; Saturday to 2.", but then he broke the hug as he began to plan out ahead as he did most of the time, "Sunday, I'm gonna take Sunday off for sure, but… August, I'm gonna take August…"

But then Cookie walked up to Milo and Suki as he stated, "I ain't so good at speechifyin'.", and then handed the two a canister of grease as they both half smiled out of nervousness, "But I want y'all ta have this. It's the bakin' grease from the whole trip.", and then walked away before Milo or Suki could 'thank' him for the 'gift'.

Then suddenly, the two were glomped on by Audrey, who kissed them both on the cheek. She then joked with Milo as she lightly punched him on the arm, "Aha! Two for flinching.", and then hugged the two, "See you lovebirds around."

Then Helga stepped up to the two, and then saluted them both as she stated, "Good luck, you two."

"Hey, Milo…", Mole chuckled as he popped out of nowhere in front of the two.

It was Suki's turn as she smiled nervously, but then affectionately hugged Mole, despite the dirt on him, "Goodbye, Mole."

It was then that Sweet and Eric popped up as Eric insisted, "You sure you want to stay here, Uncle Milo?"

"Yeah, I hear there's gonna be a hero's welcome for the man who helped discovered Atlantis.", Sweet cheered on.

Milo shook his head as he looked to Eric, almost stating now that he knew, and looked to Sweet as he answered, "Nah, I doubt the world needs another Thatch for a hero. They've already got Eric as one.", and the chipped in, "Besides, I hear that there's an opening for someone down here who's an expert in gibberish."

"He's the only one who's an expert in Gibberish.", Dax muttered on Wally's shoulder, causing the robot to chuckle lightly, which earned a hard nudge in the ribs by Helga, who overheard that conversation.

Then Eric hugged his uncle as he hugged his nephew back as Eric said, "You take care of yourself, Uncle Milo."

"You too, Eric.", Milo said, probably seeing each other for the last time.

Sweet couldn't help but smile at this as he got them both in a crushing group hug, "C'mere!" and nearly crushed them both under the hug.

The two Thatches groaned out loud, even Milo who felt a small pop on his back. He managed to pull out his right arm as he pointed to his neck, "Um, Sweet? Before you and the others go, could you…?"

"No problem.", Sweet stated as he broke the hug, and turned his attention to Milo. And then in a few seconds, he performed the same procedure that he had done on Eric. It went pretty well as Milo was without any pain in his neck. Sweet chuckled at that as he joked, "Oh, you're getting' a bill."

Packard just mumbled as she looked to everyone else, "Can we go home now?" Everyone shook their heads as they started back on getting ready to go back home on a mission well done.

As they were loading the ship, Frey stood out next to the ship's doorway, looking a little depressed. He sighed, knowing that a certain someone wasn't about to see them off. He decided it wouldn't have been one to press on about this sort of thing as he grabbed his duffle bag and was about to load it on board, until someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw Akuda of all people.

He raised an eyebrow as he asked the Atlantean warrior, "Something wrong?"

"No nothing in particular.", Akuda said as he held out something that made Frey's interest peek him, "I just thought about giving a hero, _and_ a warrior of Atlantis, something to remember us by."

He then handed to Frey what appeared to be a leather holster. And attached to the holster was a backpack-sized disk, with a metallic gray texture to it, shaped like a hermit crab, with horizontal and vertical lines of the same blue designs. Frey graciously took the strange object as he looked at it in particular as he asked, "It's a… hermit crab shell?"

Akuda nodded as he explained, "It's been one of my trusty weapons ever since." He then smirked as he joined Milo and Suki, "I trust you'll be able to figure it out." Frey just looked at the weapon in confusion, and just shrugged it off. He then attached the new holster belt around his waist to the other belt.

After the long goodbyes, Ariel sadly smiled to Milo and the others, "Well, I guess we should be going…"

"Wait!", someone shouted, getting everyone's attention as they saw two individuals running towards them. It was none other than Kida, dressed in her usual attire and carrying with her a duffel bag of sorts. Following behind her was none other than Wally, helping her out as they stopped in front of the group.

Kida smirked as she looked to the leaving team and said, "I'll be coming with you." Everyone stopped at that in disbelief as Kida explained, "I wish to accompany with all of you. My friends. I want to see the world and how much it's changed." And then smiled as she turned towards Ariel, Eric, and especially Frey as she finished, "But mostly… I wish to be with the friends that I have cherished to know so much about over these past three days."

Even Wally stepped up to them and whirred out as he looked to the trio, "WaaalllEEEE. FrrieeEENDs."

The three teens looked at this to each other, and smirked. Ariel smiled warmly to Kida as she took her hands in a friendly gesture and said, "I'd like that very much."

Eric nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Then Kida looked at Frey, slightly blushing, and caught him blushing a little as well, as he turned away from her, shyly muttering, "Um, sounds good too. I mean, next time we have trouble, we'll have you two on our sides."

Kida figured this was what most boys would do; shy away from a girl they liked. But she shrugged it off as she chuckled, "Then it is settled."

Then Sweet broke up the moment as he shouted, "Come on y'all! Let's get one more picture in front of the fish!" And everyone gathered around as they grouped together to get one final shot of this one adventure.

An Atlantean guard took control of Packard's camera as he said, "Say Yachh!"

"YACHH!"

KER-SNAP!

* * *

**Whitmore Manor**

* * *

After the long and tiresome voyage, everyone had gotten home safely to Port Royal and back to Whitmore Manor. However, as soon as they got back, Jack and his crew had scudded out of there before the Navy caught wind of his known location of him and the Black _Pearl_. There, they were all gathered, including the kids who were back in civilian clothing once again, and Wally, who was disguised in an oversized-overcoat, hat and scarf. Kida was also in a different set of clothing, given to her by Ariel at this time. She was wearing a blue backless and sleeveless tie-on sky blue shirt with a blue bikini underneath, and a pair of white jeans held up by a black belt, and wearing bluish white sandals. The rest of the crew, were dressed up pretty fancy, considering how wealthy they had gotten, and that they took their crystals and had them carved into unnoticeable pins, earrings, or in Cookie's case, a new tooth.

They all sat down or stood together presenting Mr. Whitmore of the photographic evidence that they collected.

As he looked through the photos, he looked to everyone with a scheming wry eye as he made sure, "Now… let's go over it again, just so we got the story straight." He then smirked as he asked, "You didn't find anything?"

Vinny shook his head as he replied, "Nothin'. Just a lot of rock. N' fish, lil' fish. Sponges too."

Then Whitmore asked, "What about Kida and Wally? What's their story?"

Then Cookie absentmindedly and calmly stated, "Well, they came along wit us when we left Atlan…!" But then was swatted on the head by Packard. Cookie rubbed his sore noggin as he cleared up his story, "Um, Thatch's niece that we met at the pier, along with some old stowaway."

Whitmore nodded, "That's right. And Rourke?"

Eric answered that one, "It seemed the whole trip was too much for the poor guy. The underwater pressure affected his mind at his old age."

Sweet nodded as he sat in a lounge chair, with Mole acting a little uncomfortable in his clean clothing, as Sweet answered, "Caused a nervous breakdown in the guy. You could say he went 'all to pieces'."

"In fact!", Cookie added as he spoke up, "You could say thanks to ol' Eric 'ere, he was transmogified inta half-man half-crystal mutatoe, and then he was a'busted in half into a zillion…!", but then he stopped as he saw Packard and Wally, about to knock him on the head. He cleared his throat up again as he corrected that last mistake, "Um, he's missin'."

"What about Milo?"

Audrey shrugged as she answered, "Went down with the sub." And then they all heard digging sounds coming from the right side of the room. They all saw Mole, out of his clothing, and up to his shoulders in dirt in a nearby urn as he dug smugly in it. After he had completely submerged into it, he chuckled crazily and satisfied to be dirtful again.

Everyone groaned at this scene, even Sweet as he muttered, "Lord, give me strength."

Whitmore sighed with a smile as he looked back at the photos as he mentioned about Milo, "I'm gonna miss that boy." And then smirked as he saw a photo of him with Suki, acting like a newly wedded couple, with Eric, Ariel, Akuda, Kida, and even Frey in the picture as he chuckled, "At least he's in a better place now."

It was then that Eric and Ariel looked to each other and nodded. Then the two walked up to Mr. Whitmore as Ariel handed him a final package, "Speaking of which, Milo wanted us to give this to you."

Eric added, "It's the one shred of proof that would be enough."

Whitmore raised an eyebrow at this as he took the package and undid it. it was then that he noticed it was an old picture of the Thatch family all together, with writing on it, and an Atlantean crystal pendant in the package. As he took the crystal out, Whitmore read the letter on it out loud,

_Dear Mr. Whitmore,_

_I hope this piece of evidence is enough for you._

_It sure convinced me and my nephew on all this._

_I hope you can take care of him and Ariel, as you did for his parents and Grandpa._

_Thank you… from all of us._

_Milo Thatch_

Whitmore looked at the crystal in amazement, and then put it on as he smirked at the 'shred of proof'.

* * *

**Caverns of Atlantis**

* * *

Deep within the hardened caverns, to where the volcano erupted, there was no sign of life whatsoever. However, that all changed as soon as a lone Xeno flew inward down. It landed on the ground, and began to sniff about, trying to find some means of food in this darkened abyss. It crept along the ground, hopelessly picking up any scents of human or Atlantean, until it came across a molten imprint of something in the ground.

What it had found was the imprint of some man, flat on his back in the ground. Well, actually, it was only half a man; his upper torso, and his right half looking a bit on the spiky side. The creature sniffed over the strange imprint very closely, and growled at it, like it was about to take a bite out of it.

Then suddenly, a crystallized clawed hand shot out of the imprint, and grabbed at the Xeno's head. The beast howled out in pain, as the clawed hand sunk into its flesh; the beast squealing and shrieking in extreme pain. Suddenly, a massive electric blue blast shot from the hand, incinerating the beast's head, as the body lumped to the ground dead.

Then the imprint crumbled as someone shot out from the solidified ash. Halfway glowing crystal blue, and only the flesh of his face sneering in the dark, exposing his human teeth, he glared in the darkness with a glowing yellow right eye, and a normal flesh and blood left eye. He then growled with much hatred and insanity in his voice, to the one responsible for what happened to him, "Thatch….!"

* * *

**Ursula's New Lair**

* * *

Ursula sat at her ice-shaped conch room as she growled at the news from the return of Jones' men. From what they had told her, the Thatch boy and Triton's youngest daughter had foiled her plans yet again. She drummed her fingers on the ice, nervously angry, as she growled to herself, "Those two are getting in my hair, far too much. First they caused me to lose the First Heart, and now the Second Heart is out of my grasp."

She then huffed as she looked on over to a shadowed corner, "Well, not for long! Not this time! NOT EVER AGAIN!"

It was then that a silhouetted character in the shadows was shown. They appeared to be female, sixteen from the look of her figure, slim but slender, sitting down from the edge of the ice cavern's watery entrance, and had a crop of short hair that stopped at her shoulders. The only thing visible about her, was a lone lavender left eye as the stranger looked to Ursula.

Ursula then stated the obvious, "I can't rely on Jones at this point. He can't handle the two. And Rourke was a complete waste of space… though he might come in handy… if he survived. And my third partner is still trying to keep his end of the deal in check." And then she smirked at the strange female in the room, "For now, my dear… I have a very important task for you…. Get the Spear of Longinus… as well as the Sapphire Army… and bring them to me."

But before the figure left, Ursula stated one last order, "And before all that… find me a suitable Darkblade Bearer." She then threw a clothed sword-shaped object to the girl, who caught it just as it reached her. Ursula then smirked evilly as she clicked her fingernails together, "Calypso may have her chosen champion… but so do I."

The figure nodded as she dove into the water, as Ursula cackled immensely. She may have lost the first two battles, but the next few would soon be hers in the future.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Bonus Features**


	37. Bonus Feature

**Bonus Feature**

* * *

Don't worry; I'm not halting on this story. I haven't gotten to Dead Man's Chest or World's End arc yet. But later on in the story, there's gonna be a few things that'll throw you off. So… I've decided on a separate arc story that'll explain a few details… such as the Rising of Atlantis.

And here we go with the Trailer chapter:

* * *

_On an Atlantean monolithic platform, located somewhere deep in an unknown jungle, the moon glowed brightly. Standing on either side of the platform, were two combatants. Eric, in his pirate getup, wielding both the Seablade and the activated Zeus' Fist. Across him, his opponent, who was dressed in a black and purple getup, with a strange demonic blade and a living shoulder and arm armor piece that pulsated with life, and giving him a Sith look in their eyes. After a moment of silence, the two charged towards each other, and clashed sword against sword. The fighting between the two rivals grew to a brutal fight to the death, as the Dark fighter came down on Eric with a powerful Horse Slash maneuver, which Eric blocked._

**STONE-MAN85 WRITING STUDIOS**

**From the Beginning… Two Hearts from Two Different Worlds… united.**

_Flashback to Ariel and Eric's True Love's First Kiss.(Back at the rock during the sunset moment.)_

**Together… They faced off against a Sea Witch.**

_Ariel rescuing Ariel's father as Eric distracts the Kraken._

**Fought against Cursed Pirates.**

_The battle between Jack and Barbossa, as well as the two teens fighting off against Bo'sun and the three other men._

**Discovered and saved a Lost Civilization.**

_The gang discovering Atlantis. Then the Aerial battle being fought; the Atlanteans and heroes against Rourke's forces._

**Now…. They must restore A Lost Empire… to the Surface.**

Eric: It was said that the Atlanteans that survived the Great Flood, escaped to the unknown new worlds. Some settled in what appeared to be China, some in South America, but mostly, in the unknown Heart of what is now known to today as Bokuvu, the Heart of Africa; the Cradle of all Life. Creating vast cities and rebuilding their technology as well; whilst they created the backbones of the three civilizations of these continents.

_The teens then look at a tapestry that was of Atlantean in design. And the most revered object in the tapestry was the illustration of a spear, glowing of the Power of the Heart of Atlantis, as Whitmore explained._

Eric: Legend says that the survivors had also recreated their Atlantean Weapons, including a famous one called the Sapphire Army. It was also said that they created a weapon that was used controlled them, but also possessed other abilities. Some said to be a bit more powerful than just the use as a remote control.

_Points to the Spear as Eric finished._

Eric: The Spear of Longinus, or Spear of Destiny as some call it_. _Legend says that the Spear was stolen from a mythological Atlantean lost city in Africa, located somewhere deep within the Bokuvu, in the lost city of Zinj; City of the Apes, guarded by a Grey Ape army itself. It is said that whoever returns the Spear to the City Temple… will be given control over its power.

_Shan Yu points his sword directly at Eric's throat as he threatened_

Shan Yu: You will take us to it.

**Coming to a Fanfiction Near You…**

_Whitmore tries to barricade the door, but Ariel pulls him away._

Ariel: Mr. Whitmore… these guys don't use doors.

_And out of the walls next to the door, two Atlantean Crab Warrior bots smash through after them._

_Eric groaned as he, Frey, Kida, and another warrior saw four Atlantean Crab Warriors chase after them on a Bus._

"Oh, I hate these guys."

**An Adventure Will Begin…**

_East India Trading Company Agents accompany Shan Yu into the Dragon Emperor's City. Destroying everything in order to find the Spear of Longinus. They now have Frey, Eric, and the Chinese warrior cornered._

Frey: This is not gonna be easy.

Eric: Not as easy as it was before.

Frey(scoffing): Well we have been through a whole lot worse.

Eric(raising an eyebrow): Yeah, when?

Frey: Isla de Muerta. There was almost twice this many. Almost.

Eric: We had Jack and Norrington.

Frey: We've got the girls and the crew.

Eric: We also had to wait for an opportune moment.

* * *

_Mr. Whitmore looks to the teens with much dread as he looks to the kids._

Mr. Whitmore: It's only a matter of time before Beckett's people find this… Sapphire City and have it pillaged of every last bit of its technology.

Dax: Just when things couldn't get any worse.

**New Friends Will Be Made…**

_At the School_

Ariel: My name's Ariel, and this is my friend, Kida.

Kida: What is yours?

Girl: Coralla. My friends call me Corelle. At least they would... if... I had any at all.

* * *

_IN the Diner_

* * *

Eric: What's your name?

Ping: Uh, Ling?

Frey: That guy's name is Ling.

Mushu: Achoo!

Ping: Achoo.

Both boys: Achoo?

Mushu: Gezhuntit. Ahah. I kill myself.

* * *

_Africa, as Jane argued with the Atlantean explorers._

Jane: I didn't imagine him… Tarzan is…

_Then suddenly, in between them, Tarzan lands in between, startling everyone, except Jane, who looked smuged._

Jane:… real.

**Enemies Will Be Made…**

_Eric paled as he saw the face of the Black hooded Swordsman._

Eric: Seifer?

_Seifer pulled back the hood, to reveal two black crescent moon tattoos under his eyes as he hissed at Eric. _

Seifer: You knew this was coming, Eric!

_Rourke, grabbing Ariel by the throat, in his new twisted state as he smirked viciously._

Rourke: Remember me?

_Ariel, looking at the strange cloaked figure as she scowled at them._

Ariel: My friends… are gonna kick your… !

Dax: Ah ah! Watch it, young lady. Not in front of the kids.

_Sebastian and Ariel looked at the screen confused for whatnot._

_A strange chalk white Atlantean is leading a white Ape-Man army against Tarzan's pack. Then suddenly, the figure shot out a couple of air-like blasts that shatter the ground in front of them all, causing everyone to back away or run in fear._

Dax: This is why I hate the Bad guys! They never play fair!

**A Destiny Will Be Realized…**

_A massive army of Atlantean robots charge high into battle. Chinese soldiers and ape-men work along side-by-side._

_Two teenage swordsmen dodge and evade against a crystallized and cyberized Rourke. Blasts of Energy shot at them as they dodge him hap-hazardly._

_Strange pygmy creatures are chasing after the heroes in the African jungle. One leading the way was a small blue koala looking creature, spatting out strange gibberish._

_Wally going through a garbage pile on Port Royal. _

_Eric and Ariel hold the spear together, along with Frey and Kida. The spear's tip shot up immense energy as it shot outward, creating a massive and brilliant blue pillar of energy._

**STONE-MAN85 WRITING STUDIOS proudly presents…**

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: The Rising of Atlantis**

_The Ubber Atlantean looked at Eric, Tarzan, Mulan, and Kida as he confidently and arrogantly announced to them calmly_

"I… _am_ the Future."

**Coming to a Fanfiction near you.**

_Wally stopping at a door as he looked down at the small blue fuzzy creature. He shot his hand to it as it sniffed at it curiously._

Wally: WaaaALLLEEEE!

_The Creature titled its head in confusion, and then took Wally's hand and shook it._

Creature: Stitch.

* * *

**Well, it won't be long now. Kudos on talking2myself for this idea on writing a trailer in stories. Thank you, talking2myself; this is an awesome idea.**


	38. Second Bonus

**Okay, I know I'm still trying to finish off the sub-arc story as well as the first story, but this just popped into my head a while back. This is just a maybe in case I can ever get the other stories finished. **

**Enjoy… and don't be scared… too much.**

* * *

(Scene starts from a train heading down a sunset dusked landscape high in the mountainous region of Romania. Cutscene goes from that to a dark and twisted castle. And then a final cutscene to Whitmore Manor; Present Day)

(Cutscene to a golden glass cupboard with many vials in them. all contain dates and times on them. Mr. Whtimore shows them to the group of teens; Eric, Ariel, Frey, Kida, and Olette and Seifer.)

Mr. Whitmore: What you're all looking at are memories. In this case, they all are pertaining to one individual that me and Ol' Thaddeus watched out for… until_ she_ disappeared.

(Takes only one vial, and shows it to them all for them to see.)

Mr. Whitmore: This one just happens to be one of the most important memories that me and Ol' Thaddeus collected. (He then looks at them all deadly serious.) I'd like you all to see it.

**Stone-Man85 Studios presents in Future development.**

**(Eerie music plays on from here on out)**

(The Six teens stick their faces in a pool of water, allowing the memory to focus all in their minds.)

(It's raining, and two young teenaged men walk towards a gloomy-looking castle of sorts.)

**To **_**Know**_** the **_**Future**_

(The two boys walk up a twisting flight of stairs as an innkeeper leads them to their destination.)

Innkeeper: In all the years time, the master has not seen anyone since the accident with her parents or family.

(the two are led to a large bedroom with a balcony; the only source of light in the room. Sitting in a chair, waiting for them, with their back to the light and their face covered in shadows, is a small girl around the age of fourteen. She is a gloomy, yet scary individual, wearing a black long-sleeved dress with a turtleneck, thin, pale skin, and black hair messy and long down her back, bangs covering her pale face, but only showing a single green eye… that stared at the two boys like a demon hidden in the shadows.)

**You Must **_**Face**_** the **_**Past**_

(The girl remains in her seat as the two young boys, identified as the teenaged Thaddeus Thatch and Preston Whitmore, stand before her as she talks to them, still staring like a demon.)

Young Thaddeus: Why did you want to see us?

Girl: I needed to tell someone my darkest secrets. When I heard about your expertise in the paranormal, I knew you two were the ones to talk to. You see I'm not like anyone else… I'm not… normal.

Young Whitmore: Can you prove that?

(the girl looks to her left, straight at her bed… and then suddenly is aflame by green fire. Both boys look at this in both amazement… and terror. The girl looks calm, but still doesn't blink from her demonic gaze.)

**And **_**Face**_** the **_**Darkness**_** within **_**It**_

Girl: I can make things move with just a flick of my wrist and hand, or shoot bolts of lightning out from my fingertips.

(Frey, Eric, and Seifer stand-side-by-side as they face off against strange humanoid shadow creatures. They hiss and growl right at the trio as they slowly make their way to them.)

Girl: I can travel through darkness and shadows without even trying hard. As well as change my shape into any form I want.

_(Ariel and Olette are running from strange creatures down a shadowed hallway.)_

Girl: I can make bad things happen to those who abuse me or even mean to me.

_(Green fire burns around the heroes as they prepare to fight for their lives against creatures of darkness. And then, above them, a giant black dragon glares down at them as it roared out above and in the air as it shot out green flames to the heavens, making the sky look like it was burning.)_

_(The girl then stands up as she tells the two before they leave)_ I can even hear and see the darkness in others' hearts… as well as speak to the creatures that are born from the darkness. (Young Thaddeus and Whitmore stop as they turn around, looking surprised and frightened as the young girl continues) They find me….

… they whisper things…

_(And then suddenly, a bolt of lightning lights up the room, causing the girl's shadow to illuminate on the wall in a giant-like way, nearly covering it. But instead of the shadow of a little girl… it was the shadow of a tall woman. A woman with a massive black horn hat, a batwing-like edged robe, and held a staff of sorts.)_

**Coming sometime in the future…**

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: Blood and Darkness **

_(Present Day)_

_(Ariel looks to Mr. Whitmore, frightened, and asks him)_

Ariel: Did you know? Back then?

(Mr. Whitmore looks to the teenagers as he struggled to find the answer)

Mr. Whitmore: Did I know if me and old Thaddeus met and befriended the world's most darkest and dangerous sorceress in the world?...

… No.

* * *


	39. Third Bonus

* * *

**Stone-Man85 Productions presents…**

* * *

_A ruined and wrecked ship was beached on to rocks. A storm was hazing down, nearly soaking the ship down to the middle of the ocean. Eric is wandering onboard the beached ship, dressed in his battle attire, his Seablade and Zeus Fist, while holding a lantern, looking for something._

_Ariel is standing on Port Royal's docks in the same dreary rainy weather._

_Looking at the ocean in a darkened day are Frey and Kida looking rather worried about something._

_Flounder, Dax, and Sebastian look at something, scared in their boots at this turn of events._

_Both Olette and Seifer stand together with Brutus in the darkness, searching for something._

_Jack looks around his wine cellar, confused but looking for something with his lantern._

"What is it that's got Jack so spooked?" Eric asked Gibbs.

_Suddenly, coming out of the water shore of Isla Cruces, Jones' men rise up with their weapons at the ready._

Jack, with faded face paint on his face, looks to Eric and the others as he asks, "How much do you lot know about Davey Jones?"

Jones pushes through his men as he demonically looks to whomever he's looking face-to-face to. He then spoke in a demanding tone, "You owe me your soul…"

_Jack overlooks a beach area, deep in thought on something._

_Eric looked to his left, half exhausted after running or being in a fight._

"And it's time to pay up," Jones finished as his men cackled together victoriously and evilly.

* * *

**Coming soon to Fanfiction near you**

* * *

_Crows are cawing as they fly over a desolate prison on a high cliff side._

_The _Flying Dutchman _is cutting through the oceans in a darkened rainy storm_. Jones is playing his organ with his tentacle beard as he looked like he was enjoying it.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Frey asks.

"Well," Jack states as he tugged at his beard, "There is a chest…"

"The Dead Man's Chest," a coralized Grimsby answered.

_An enlarged view of the Black Pearl is shown at the ocean, sailing to Isla Cruces. Jack and Eric lead a canoe expedition down a swampy river way._

"To find it," Tia Dalma explained to them as she looked at them mysteriously, "You must sail to the Ends of de Earth, and beyond."

_Jones' men execute the prisoners/survivors._

Jack smirked at this compass as he looked to the crew, "We have our heading."

_Cannons fired at an unseen target, as Eric jumped from the sail masts. _

* * *

**Stone-Man95 Productions presents…**

* * *

"De Tree Hearts cannot work alone," Tia stated as she looked over to Ariel and Kida, "Dey require de Tree Princesses who govern dem hearts as well."

Jack Sparrow looks down, all heroic on his deck, down at someone. "Captain Sparrow!"

_Ariel walks down the docks, with Sebastian on her shoulder, and in her battle attire. _

Jack nearly paled as he gulped, "Miss Ariel," he then put on the old Jack Sparrow charm, "You know, those clothes don't flatter you at all. It should be a dainty dress or nothing."

_With an impressive move or whatnot, she water bended two Water Whips at two of Jones' men, knocking them off their feet._

"I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

_On the island, two bone cages are being swung back and forth. Suddenly, one snaps off and sends it going down. Jack and Dax are spinning horizontally, and sent falling downward below. Explosions rock the _Black Pearl_, blowing up the captain's quarters. Olette Blood Bends a few of Beckett's men into submission. A swordfight between Jack, Eric, Seifer, and Norrington ensues in an abandoned tower. Sebastian and Dax run towards a sword to throw to Ariel or Kida, only to run into one of Jones' men. Jack got up and paled at something at his feet._

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed," Beckett stated as he looked out of the window, overlooking Port Royal, "He, along with the Merpeople and the lost people of Atlantis have a choice: find a place in the New World Order… or perish."

_Jack and Dax run away from an angry mob of cannibals on the beach shore. Davey Jones snarled as he looked over his_ _left shoulder._

"We're looking for this," Eric stated as he put down a piece of paper, showing a key of sorts.

"The chest of Davey Jones," Jack smirked at this.

"The Third Heart of the Sea," Dax muttered in dread.

"Howdy Duty," Frey groaned at this as he crossed his arms and sighed in exasperation.

_Jones pulls out a key from his tentacle beard to show someone._

"What exactly… is in the chest?" Eric asked. This caused Jack, Kida, and Tia to look at him.

_The key is turned, unlocking the air-tight chest as dust was shot out of it. The lid slowly opened… and everything faded to black…_

"Who… are my parents?" Olette demanded angrily, holding Ursula/Vanessa up by her neck as the woman smirked.

_Jones laughed in the dark… heh heh heh_

The Flying Dutchman shot out of the water, next to the Black Pearl. Jones standing with his crew snarled and yelled out, "SPARROOOOOOOOOOOOOW! THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!" the Triple guns were popping out, taking aim.

Jack gulped, "Oh, bugger."

* * *

**From the creative mind that brought you Aquatic Kingdom Hearts and AKH: The Rising of Atlantis…**

* * *

The Dutchman fired as Jones shouted out, "Summon… THE KRAKEN!"

"All the hearts are coming together," Ursula snickered as she held Triton's Trident.

_Then tentacles snaked over the Pearl, about to unleash its fury on the occupants. Cannons went off, cannibals lunged and gave chase. A brilliant swordfight between four skilled men ensued on a wheel. Eric and Stitch climb a sail as the Kraken began to destroy the vessel they were on. Jack Sparrow took aim with a rifle as he shot it. all kinds of stuff happened, as later Jack, Ariel, Helga, and Norrington look down a hole of sorts._

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

* * *

_Jack quickly blocks a blow with four swords at him._

* * *

**Eric Thatch**

* * *

_Eric kisses Ariel passionately. He and Stitch face down Jones' men with his sword and Fist at the ready, with Stitch battle ready as well._

* * *

**Princess Ariel**

* * *

_Ariel water bends a barrage of water and ice whip attacks on the Kraken's tentacles, along with Kida, whom is using her combi Stick. Jones' men slurp out of the fallen ship._

Ariel scolds Jack as she states, "One day, there'll come a moment when you have the chance to do the right thing."

"I love those moments," Jack stated surprisingly.

_A whole lot of scenes of battle and daring escapes pop up as finally, Jones' men attack at full blast._

Then Jack finished as he walked away, "I like to wave at them as they pass by."

_Wood ships flying behind them, Jack and Eric draw their blades out as they attack together at an unseen enemy._

* * *

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: Dead Man's Chest**

* * *

"I… am your father," Jones snickered.

* * *

**Coming soon...**


End file.
